Break me down and build me up
by Maxence De Lagarde
Summary: Lorsque Katsuki a encore la rage contre Shoto après le tournoi de Yuhei, le mauvais sort s'acharne sur lui. En sortant du supermarché de son quartier, il tombe nez à nez sur l'origine de sa colère. La rivalité se creuse avec cette confrontation. Et quand Aizawa rajoute son grain de sel, ils ne sont pas sortis d'affaires...
1. Arc 1 : Partie 1

**Titre fanfiction :** Break me down and build me up

Pairing : Katsuki x Shoto / Shoto x Katsuki

Rating : M

Étant une fanfiction de type M, nous tenons à vous prévenir par avance que certains aspects de cette histoire développe un contenu comportant du sexe entre adolescents.

Le langage fleuri de certains personnages (surtout Bakugo) peut heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

Homophobes s'abstenir.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kohei Hirokoshi.

Précisions : Nous avons conservé la trame du manga, mais nous l'avons sensiblement modifiée pour mettre en avant le Todobaku qui reste vraiment peu représenté en France.

L'histoire se veut réaliste, la relation entre les personnages principaux mettra donc du temps à se construire.

Le caractère des personnages de My Hero Academia sont soumis à une interprétation des deux auteurs (oui deux). Mais nous essayons de rester au plus proche des caractères d'origine.

Nous tenons également à préciser que la narration a été rédigée sous forme de RP en binôme (Role Play), c'est à dire que nous nous sommes approprié un personnage et nous les faisons interagir l'un face à l'autre.

Résumé : Lorsque Katsuki a encore la rage contre Shoto après le tournoi de Yuhei, le mauvais sort s'acharne sur lui. En sortant du supermarché de son quartier, il tombe nez à nez sur l'origine de sa colère. La rivalité se creuse avec cette confrontation. Et quand Aizawa rajoute son grain de sel, ils ne sont pas sortis d'affaires...

Warning : notre histoire suivra la trame du manga dont le début se tiendra après le Tournoi de Yuhei, donc il y aura un risque de spoilers.

* * *

ARC 1 : Retrouvaille désagréable au supermarché

Shoto

Les feux d'artifices lancés dans les airs, les applaudissements et l'ambiance festive annonçaient la fin d'un Grand Événement pour Yuhei. Si la fin du Tournoi des apprentis héros était quelque part un soulagement pour toute la classe de Seconde A, cela signifiait la fin d'une manière d'être et de penser pour Shoto Todoroki. Il devait ''remettre les choses en ordre dans sa vie'', comme il l'avait si joliment dit à All Might quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait déjà une petite idée, après de longues et longues réflexions, de par où commencer.

Il attendait patiemment, comme toute sa classe, que leur professeur principal Aizawa leur annonce ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent que l'événement avait pris fin. L'homme à l'odeur plutôt désagréable fit son entrée sous les yeux des vingt élèves et ne les fit pas attendre pour leur annoncer d'une voix plutôt morne :

« Alors, vous aurez droit à deux jours de repos bien mérités. Profitez en bien, puisqu'à votre retour. Vous aurez pas mal de travail à terminer et quelques petites surprises que je ne vous énoncerai pas ici, histoire que vous stressiez bien pendant vos deux jours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon repos et je retourne à ma sieste... »

Comme d'habitude, il laissait toujours une part de mystère pour faire stresser ses élèves mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment sur Shoto qui, à ce moment là, avait d'autres choses à penser. Il se tint le menton en fronçant de manière concentrée, ignorant totalement le brouhaha qui venait de prendre place dans la pièce suite à l'annonce. Et le silence qui en suivit quelques minutes après...

'Deux jours... Au moins, j'aurai le temps d'aller voir Maman et lui parler assez longtemps sans prendre de risque de rentrer tard et d'être fatigué le lendemain... Il faut juste que je regarde quel transport prendre pour aller jusqu'à son hôpital, vu que je n'y suis jamais allé jusque maintenant. En plus, c'est un quartier qui ne m'est absolument pas familier... Bon sang, je commence déjà à stresser...' pensait-il intérieurement, ne faisant, du coup, pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« ...-kun... Hey, Todoroki-kun ! »

Il sursauta presque en voyant les grands yeux de Midoriya se poser dans son champs de vision, le garçon aux cheveux verts le regardait tout sourire dehors, un peu gêné. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la pièce, les autres étant probablement déjà partis après la prise de congé du Professeur. Mince !

« Pardon, Midoriya, j'étais dans mes pensées... Je peux t'aider ? » s'excusa le rouge et blanc en se levant et rangeant sa chaise à sa place.

« Non, c'est juste que t-tu semblais dans tes pensées et tout le monde est déjà parti alors... En-enfin, Ochaco m'attend sûrement en dehors du bahut, mais je m'inquiétais parce que t'avais l'air perdu... Enfin... »

Les bégaiements du jeune garçon qui l'avait aidé au Tournoi firent légèrement sourire Shoto qui regrettait de ne pas avoir essayé de faire sa connaissance avant, en voyant sa gentillesse. Après avoir réglé ses problèmes, il songeait même à essayer de devenir son ami, même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre... Il hocha doucement la tête et prit son sac d'école presque vide pour sortir de la pièce en compagnie du jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Merci pour ton aide, Midoriya. » dit-il d'une voix pleine de gratitude alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie du bâtiment, faisant référence à leur combat de demi-finale mais aussi à tout le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté. L'autre hocha la tête avec un grand sourire :

« C'est quand tu veux ! » lança t-il en réponse et ils se séparèrent en se saluant, partant à l'opposé pour rejoindre leur habitat respectif.

Le soir, le jeune Todoroki fût accueilli par sa grande sœur Tsuyumi, qui le félicita un peu maladroitement de ses exploits avant de le laisser tranquille dans sa chambre avec le dîner de prêt sur sa table de travail. Avant de se coucher, il fit ses recherches pour le trajet de sa maison à l'hôpital pour le lendemain et s'endormit, épuisé du Tournoi et du trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti. Fort heureusement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas affaire à son père pendant ces quelques jours de repos, vu qu'il était de nouveau sur un cas criminel complexe dans une ville assez loin d'ici.

Le lendemain matin, un réveil sonna dans les alentours de huit heure du matin, faisant sortir le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés de ses songes paisibles. Shoto se prépara en une demi-heure, mettant un jeans gris, un T-shirt blanc et une veste bleue nuit et mit quelques affaires dans son petit sac à bandoulière avant de sortir de la maison, sous les yeux écarquillés de sa soeur.

« C'est si soudain ! Il faudrait prévenir ton père, tu ne crois pas ? » avait-elle dit, inquiète. Ce à quoi le jeune adolescent avait répondu : « Ne lui dis surtout rien... Il n'a pas à savoir. »

Il avait gardé le silence quant à ses raisons car il n'avait jamais réussi à être proche des autres de la fratrie depuis l'enfance... Certainement était-ce dû à son père qui l'isolait depuis sa naissance des autres pour 'l'élever' lui-même ?...

Alors qu'il était dans le tram pour rejoindre le quartier où se trouvait le fameux hôpital, il sentait sa boule au ventre se serrer davantage, en proie à un stress intérieur qui grandissait de plus en plus en s'approchant du lieu de destination. Plus qu'une minute de tram et cinq minutes à pied et il y était...

Le temps passait légèrement trop vite à son goût mais il devait le faire. Son trac se sentit dans sa voix quand il atteint l'accueil de la clinique et qu'il demanda le numéro de la chambre de sa mère au grand étonnement du personnel qui n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un lui rendre visite.

Il monta les marches une à une, jusqu'au troisième étage et il atteint enfin la fameuse porte 315 où vivait sa mère depuis presque dix ans... Il hésita quelques secondes devant la porte, pesant le pour et le contre et finalement soupira en tirant sur la poignée, ouvrant ainsi la pièce où se trouvait une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, assise de dos. Quand il entra dans la pièce en s'annonçant, il croisa le regard de sa mère et sut que ce serait un moment très éprouvant pour lui comme pour elle. Mais il serra les poings, déterminé à tout déballer et à la sortir de cette 'prison' dans laquelle son père l'avait enfermée, même si elle ne voulait pas de son aide. C'était son nouveau point de départ à lui, pour pouvoir espérer être le héro qu'il désirait être.

Pendant quelques heures, les plus longues de sa vie, il parla de ses regrets, des non-dits, des explications pour n'être pas venu la visiter pendant tout ce temps, sous les oreilles attentives de la femme aux cheveux blancs neige qui restait silencieuse au commencement. Puis vint au tour de la jeune femme d'exprimer ses regrets et ils finirent tous les deux par se tenir dans les bras de l'autre, pleurant de leur passé commun, de leurs regrets. Vers la fin de leur entrevue, Shoto lui fit la promesse, d'une voix pleine d'émotions et de détermination, qu'il la sortirait de cet enfer, même s'il devait affronter son père avec son pouvoir s'il le fallait. Il entendit alors sa mère soupirer de soulagement en l'enlaçant davantage et elle lui dit :

« Je t'attendrai, Shoto... Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que je suis très fière de toi mon fils, tu as réussi à sortir de tes démons et tu as été mille fois plus courageux que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Je t'aime, mon fils. »

Ces mots et le sourire que celle-ci lui offrit avant de se dire au revoir eurent l'effet d'un énorme baume au cœur qui se trouva de suite allégé et qui lui donna du courage. Il était six heure de l'après midi quand il sortit de l'hôpital et il se dit qu'avant de rentrer, il devait aller s'acheter quelque chose à boire et peut-être quelque chose à manger. Il se sentait épuisé malgré son sourire accroché aux lèvres depuis sa discussion avec sa mère, les yeux encore bien rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

Il entra alors dans la supérette du coin et bouscula sans le faire exprès une personne en entrant dans le bâtiment.

« Excusez-moi... » dit-il sans vraiment regarder à qui il avait affaire, son sourire quittant quelques secondes ses lèvres. Peut-être aurait-il dû lever les yeux et voir quelle furie il venait de percuter...

Katsuki

Tu parles d'une victoire ! L'autre s'était dégonflé en retirant ses flammes à la dernière seconde. Rendant de ce fait cette victoire plus amère que jamais. Katsuki y avait cru sur l'instant, que cet enfoiré de Todoroki allait enfin lui faire l'étalage de sa force. Il aurait pu l'écraser en bonne et due forme pour rafler tous les mérites. Mais non, ce couillon avait fait le choix de lâcher l'affaire pour une raison sinistre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de comprendre. Il lui avait gueulé pourtant, de ranger ses problèmes de famille hors du stade. Il ne faisait pas dans le sentimentalisme lui, encore mois lorsqu'on lui retirait une vraie victoire. Bakugo en avait voulu de cette première place pour prouver à tous ces incapables qu'il était le meilleur et l'unique héritier de la première place. Il se l'était juré et ce mec avait ruiné ses plans.

Cette fausse victoire avait un goût tellement amer qu'il ne s'en remettait pas. Ça le faisait pester à longueur de journée. Le mec aux deux alters le considérait pas suffisamment pour sortir ses braises alors qu'à l'autre minable, il n'avait pas lésiné sur sa force.

D'ailleurs, les encouragements dans les gradins de cette merde de Deku avaient eu l'air de suffire à décider Double-Face lors de son propre combat.

Il s'était vite défilé.

Enfoiré de double face avec son indécision pitoyable. Du coup, le jour suivant, il avait eu envie de lui faire bouffer son col à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa face. Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule et il avait l'air de s'en foutre en plus. Dans la tête de Katsuki, il avait été jusqu'à se demander ce qu'il avait de moins que Deku pour qu'il lui fasse l'honneur d'activer son autre alter. Alors quand le prof leur avait parlé de ces deux jours de congé, il avait été en partie ravi (autant que peut l'être un Bakugo en colère). Il n'aurait pas à voir la tronche de double face.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas ses cauchemars de lui rabâcher cette défaite humiliante. Jusque dans ses rêves, cette médaille d'or en plastique revenait le narguer.

« Katsuki ! Va gueuler à l'extérieur de cette maison ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre foutre le bordel depuis hier ! Si tu n'vas pas te détendre à l'extérieur, c'est moi qui vais t'y envoyer ! »

Et elle ne le ferait pas de la plus simple des façons. Il connaissait la méthode maternelle.

Pourtant, la colère de sa mère renforçait la sienne. Il était trop dans le rouge pour être effrayé par cette menace à deux balles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait projeté à l'extérieur du domicile familial par son emmerdeuse de mère. Elle y comprenait que dalle à son humeur de toute façon et tout le quartier non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi furax.

Y'avait plus grave qu'elle avait dit sa mère entre deux « la ferme ! ».

Dans tous les cas, il avait atterri dans ce supermarché pas trop loin de chez lui. Il avait flâné dans les rayons, le regard mauvais, mais avait réussi à se calmer quelques minutes. Une boisson énergisante avait élu domicile dans sa main et il avait également acheté quelques conneries à grignoter. En se dirigeant vers la sortie du magasin, son corps rentra en contact avec celui d'un autre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la gueule pour râler, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il capta à qui il avait affaire.

« Toi ? Ici ? » Après le choc de la rencontre passée, son regard se noircit de cette colère accumulée depuis le championnat. D'où ce mec débarquait dans son quartier, alors qu'il n'était pas du tout du coin ? D'où le destin le forçait à faire face au gars qu'il pouvait pas encadrer en ce moment ? En quelques secondes, sa colère remonta à son maximum, agrandissant son regard écarlate plein d'animosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'habites pas dans ce putain d'quartier que je sache. T'as rien à foutre dans le coin. »

Todoroki avait eu un petit air pincé et désolé quand il l'avait bousculé. Ça montrait qu'il en avait encore rien à foutre. L'idée qu'il n'ait pas encore capté à qui il avait affaire avait le don de le faire plonger dans de l'eau bouillante. Forcément, le garçon à l'alter explosif en sortait bouillonnant de rage après la récente humiliation qu'il avait subie. Bakugo ne voyait que sa propre colère.

D'ailleurs Bakugo sentait des picotements dans ses doigts, annonciateurs d'une humeur dangereuse. Heureusement que les lois empêchaient d'utiliser son alter en public, il avait bien envie de montrer à quel point il était en colère contre le dégonflé de service. L'envie de se décharger sur lui tordait les tripes mais même dans une colère noire, il arrivait à se contrôler.

Bakugo était clairement remonté et ses ondes négatives faisaient déjà tourner des têtes curieuses et terrifiées dans leur direction. Sa voix était déjà passée une octave au-dessus. Il avait bien vu que le sourire qu'arborait le garçon avait disparu presque aussitôt en croisant le regard hargneux de son camarade.

« Putain y-a quoi qui te fait marrer ? Je peux t'aider pour te remettre les idées en place. Mais vu qu't'es du genre à te dégonfler, j'pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire avec un minable. »

Il voulait lui faire ravaler son sourire. Mais lorsque les yeux hétérochromes du minable s'étaient levés sur lui quelques secondes plus tôt cela avait suffi à faire disparaître ce petit sourire con. C'était Le même genre de sourire de merde qu'arborait Deku d'ailleurs.

Shoto

Quand Shoto leva les yeux vers la personne qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculée, il sentit son sourire partir et même s'il ne savait pas encore à qui il avait tapé l'épaule, il sentit les mauvaises ondes provenir de 'l'inconnu'.

''Ah, lui...'' furent ses premières pensées quand il croisa le regard rouge sang de son interlocuteur qui n'était d'autre qu'un de ses chers camarades de classe de Yuhei... Katsuki se tenait en face de lui, l'air encore plus vénère que d'habitude, le rouge et blanc était même assez proche de lui pour voir qu'il serrait les poings en tremblant de colère.

Alors que l'autre commençait à l'incendier avec véhémence, Shoto réfléchissait calmement, pas vraiment impressionné par ses états d'âme explosifs. Il ne savait pas qu'il habitait dans ce quartier-ci, aussi le croiser était une vraie surprise... Quoique, en y réfléchissant, Izuku avait mentionné le nom du quartier où il habitait et comme ils étaient amis d'enfance, il était logique qu'il habite dans les coins du garçon aux cheveux verts.

Alors que Shoto restait silencieux, laissant l'autre s'exciter pour une simple bousculade, il espérait que l'autre ne verrait pas que ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que lui. Il ignora également la question personnelle à propos de la raison de son sourire. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis...

Bakugo commença à s'énerver de plus en plus, allant même jusqu'à lui dire qu'il avait toujours tendance à se dégonfler. L'adolescent de 16 ans garda son calme face à l'insulte car grâce à son interaction avec sa mère, il se sentait vraiment apaisé, comme si tous ses soucis étaient effacés. Alors même la remarque dénigrante de Katsuki ne le blessa pas vraiment, il était de trop bonne humeur pour ça.

« Mince... » chuchota t-il doucement, en écoutant les mots pleins de venin de l'autre.

En y réfléchissant, il pouvait comprendre... Même si ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête, il avait manqué indirectement de respect au blond pendant le tournoi en l'ignorant tout du long... Il lui avait même donné l'illusion de ne pas s'être donné à fond, de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux lors de la finale. La rage du garçon était pour une fois justifiée...

Il observa sérieusement l'autre péter un câble tout seul d'une manière presque obscure, effrayant les autres occupants du magasin au passage. Son interlocuteur semblait être pris d'une frustration interne, certainement d'une jalousie parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'attention qu'il souhaitait. Après tout, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il voulait être le centre de toutes les attentions. Le fait que Shoto n'avait ciblé qu'Izuku pour se venger de son salopard de père était un énorme coup contre son ego surdimensionné. Par contre, de là à ce que l'autre l'insulte de minable comme il venait de le faire... C'était assez immature de sa part alors il haussa légèrement un sourcil à cette appellation.

Shoto, qui n'était finalement venu dans cette supérette que pour acheter une boisson et de quoi grignoter, se demanda quel choix il devait prendre. Devait-il le laisser planté là à s'énerver et rentrer directement chez lui sans acheter quoi que ce soit pour se désaltérer ? Ou devait-il essayer de s'expliquer avec le garçon furibond en face de lui, histoire d'apaiser la rage qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur ?

Au vu des événements et de son comportement inapproprié envers Katsuki, le jeune aux yeux hétérochromes décida qu'il essayerait de l'aider comme il le pouvait, se sentant peiné de l'avoir blessé au point que l'autre se mette en spectacle devant toute une horde d'inconnus. Même s'il savait que l'autre ne l'écouterait certainement pas directement, étant du genre à réfléchir après coup, ça valait le coup d'essayer... Mais d'abord, il devait s'acheter au moins à boire pour pouvoir parler correctement car il sentait sa gorge nouée et sèche à force d'avoir parlé et pleuré autant avec celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

Il soupira alors et, ne lui laissant pas le temps ni de lui répondre ou même de réagir, il dit :

« Attends-moi là une seconde... »

Il prit rapidement une bouteille d'eau au rayon approprié et passa très rapidement à la caisse -étonnement tout le monde le laissa passer devant pour qu'il emmène la furie loin dehors-. Il se mit devant le blond tremblant de fureur et lui demanda de le suivre. Il n'attendit pas que l'autre réponde quoi que ce soit et sortit tranquillement dehors avec son eau à la main, certain que l'autre le suivrait, au moins pour en découdre. Il ouvrit la bouteille et bu quelques gorgées pendant le trajet, sentant le liquide apaiser sa gorge en feu. Il ne s'arrêta de marcher que lorsqu'il se trouva dans une rue assez éloignée de la supérette et se retourna vers le forcené.

« Je pense que je te dois des explications, Bakugo... » Il laissa une seconde de silence pour inspirer et déblatérer ce qu'il devait dire pour essayer au moins d'apaiser l'autre, de l'aider à aller de l'avant.

« Je vais aller droit au but. Je sais que j'ai blessé ton ego pendant le Tournoi, même si je n'ai pas vraiment voulu ça. Mes problèmes de famille ne te concernent pas, mais il est vrai que je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce que ton ami d'enfance m'avait dit plus tôt et je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser mes flammes face à toi... » Il regarda sa main gauche de manière presque énervée à ces mots puis releva ses yeux, l'un gris acier et l'autre bleu azur, vers Bakugo. « Mais sache que je ne voulais en aucun cas te ridiculiser ni même te blesser... Je ne peux malheureusement plus rien y changer mais je peux, en revanche, te promettre une chose. L'année prochaine, nous aurons une occasion de nous battre à nouveau. D'ici là, je te fais la promesse de maîtriser et d'utiliser mes flammes contre toi... Mais en attendant... »

Il pencha sa tête vers l'avant, fermant les yeux de manière solennelle et annonça d'une voix chargée d'émotions :

« Je te prie de m'excuser pour ce duel qui n'était pas à la hauteur de tes attentes... »

Peut être que l'autre serait toujours énervé malgré sa déclaration pour l'instant, mais ce qui importait était qu'il puisse y réfléchir plus tard, que ce problème ne le ronge plus. C'était ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux du garçon au double atler, ne supportant pas que ses erreurs se répercutent ni ne blessent qui que ce soit... Même une personne aussi éloignée de lui sentimentalement que Bakugo.

Katsuki

Attends-moi là une seconde ? Il avait fumé ou quoi ? On lui donnait pas d'ordre. Encore moins avec un désintérêt étrange. La neutralité et le détachement de double face par rapport à la situation actuelle lui faisaient hérisser les poils des bras. Il était con ou quoi ? Ou alors il était aussi insensible qu'un punching ball en béton armé ? Bakugo trouvait le comportement de son vis-à-vis totalement tiré par les cheveux et inapproprié face à la scène qu'il venait de lui faire en plein supermarché. Il adressa quelques regards foudroyant pour que les curieux regardent ailleurs. Le blond s'était contenu pour ne pas le suivre dans les rayons en traînant sa rage avec lui. Il préféra attendre, fulminant près de l'entrée que l'autre se paie sa petite boisson à la con. Il avait comme une envie de la lui retourner sur la tête, sa boisson.

« Je n'suis pas ton clebs alors arrête de me dire d'attendre ou de te suivre. »

Le nuage de colère continuait de le suivre même dans les rues. Tout en suivant d'un pas lourd et ferme le garçon, il tenait fermement entre ses doigts ce qu'il avait acheté dans le magasin. La pression faisait se froisser la canette qui aurait pu exploser s'il avait décidé d'activer son alter. Pfeuh, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher d'une semelle alors pourquoi se permettait-il de murmurer des ordres silencieux avec ses airs d'enfant de coeur ? Pourtant malgré son animosité excessive, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le suivre. Bakugo avait pesté tout le long du chemin dans l'espoir de faire réagir cette tête d'apathique. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'adolescent au double alter décida enfin de s'arrêter et de se tourner dans sa direction. Pile quand il perdait vraiment patience. Bakugo planta son regard dans le sien alors que double face ouvrait enfin la gueule.

« Hein ?! » Lâcha t-il mi-surpris mi-choqué.

Il ressentait de la culpabilité pour avoir fait disparaître ses flammes à la dernière seconde ? Ah bon ? Ses paroles sonnaient tellement fausses. Le regard hétérochrome du glaçon planté dans le sien ne faisait qu'accentuer le mensonge. Bakugo n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses excuses bidons. Il en avait rien à faire du malaise que ce gars avait pu ressentir en se rendant compte trois ans trop tard de ce qu'il avait semé derrière lui. Oh, Katsuki s'en remettrait un jour, mais il ne comprendrait sûrement pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas donné à fond avec lui. Cette défaite antérieure lui reviendrait toujours en pleine face.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Todoroki s'était incliné pour rendre ses excuses encore plus ferventes. Elles n'étaient pas dénuées de conviction, il le savait. Mais ça l'empêchait pas d'être toujours en colère : une colère mélangée à de l'étonnement. Puis la surprise étant passée, le regard de Katsuki se fit à nouveau plus dur alors que sa bouche se déformait dans une expression grotesque.

« T'avais trop honte de faire tes excuses à la con dans le magasin ou quoi ? Dans une rue quasi déserte, c'est à peine si je te crois bouffon. Tes excuses n'ont aucune valeur. Fallait agir c'est tout, pas me ramener jusqu'ici pour faire ton cinéma solo du mec sincère. »

Grogna-t-il en sentant ses mains se refermer plus durement sur ses achats récents. C'est à ce moment-là que le crissement des chips mises en miettes dans leur contenant se fit entendre.

« Tu crois que ça marche comme ça ?! Des excuses bidons, on efface tout et on recommence ? »

Sa main relâcha les apéritifs qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le sachet s'écrasa sur le sol alors qu'il brûlait les distances qui le séparaient de double face. Il avait fallu quelques secondes à Bakugo pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il harponna l'adolescent par le col pour le rapprocher dangereusement de son visage enragé. Sa respiration était rapide et son souffle était brûlant de colère.

« Tu rêves pour que j'attende un an. Y'aura un autre moment où j'aurais l'occasion de te rétamer pour te montrer c'est qui le premier. Ok ?! »

La petite virée aurait dû le détendre. Pourtant, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le rigide de service. Il n'allait pas revenir calmé à la maison. Mais cette idée de faire chier ses parents deux jours de plus ne l'effleura même pas.


	2. Arc 1 : Partie 2

Note :

Bonsoir, bonsoir, chers lecteurs ! D'abord, merci pour vos favoris, vos follows et aux commentaires qui font chaud au cœur !

Pour vous informer, nous publierons environ un chapitre par semaine, même si cette fois-ci, exceptionnellement, il y en a un second qui sort peu de temps après !

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, en commentaire ! C'est toujours motivant de voir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ce que nous faisons !

* * *

Shoto

Shoto savait que ce serait difficile, que l'autre ne prendrait pas tout de suite en considération ses excuses ou que, du moins, cet ego énorme qu'il semblait emporter partout l'en empêcherait. Et il avait deviné très juste.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il aperçut dans le regard rouge de son vis-à-vis passer de la surprise à une sorte de haine qui lui était réservée. S'en suivirent presqu'aussitôt des mots venimeux de ses lèvres tordues dans une expression de rage. Ça n'étonnait même pas le jeune aux yeux hétérochromes qui savait déjà qu'il allait réagir de cette manière, alors que le fer était encore trop chaud. Il avait déjà remarqué avant comment fonctionnait plus ou moins le blond au caractère explosif. Sa manière de se défendre, c'était de rabaisser les autres de manière agressive, au point où il en oubliait ses propres erreurs... Il l'accusait de ne pas être sincère parce qu'il n'avait pas présenté ses excuses dans ce lieu public ? Le rouge et blanc prit la peine de répondre à cette accusation en haussant son sourcil rouge inconsciemment :

 **« Si tu n'avais pas autant dérangé les gens dans le magasin, j'aurais fait mes excuses là-bas... »**

Et encore, dérangé était un petit mot pour désigner le boucan qu'il avait fait dans le magasin. Shoto n'était pas du genre à aimer être le centre de l'attention, mais là, clairement, voir son camarade de classe se donner ainsi en spectacle lui avait fait de la peine. Alors pour l'épargner de se rendre ridicule devant les gens de son propre quartier, en plus de faire en sorte de laisser les autres retourner à leurs affaires, il n'avait trouvé que cette solution là. Ensuite, ses excuses étaient on ne peut plus sincères mais il savait que l'autre, après mûre réflexion, seul dans son coin, s'en rendrait également compte. Au terme ''bouffon'', il ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa langue contre son palais, légèrement agacé :

 **« Par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes avec les insultes. Au bout d'un moment, ça devient lassant à entendre. »** Il s'était retenu de rajouter un _''décidément, tu as un soucis avec tes crises de colère''_ qui auraient certainement enflammé encore plus le nerveux de nature. À force d'entendre l'autre brailler dans ses oreilles, il commençait à sentir un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Il fallait dire qu'il était déjà bien épuisé, autant émotionnellement que physiquement, à cause de son entrevue éprouvante mais émouvante avec celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

Quand l'autre s'offusqua sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas accepter des excuses et oublier comme de si ne rien était, le jeune Todoroki resta silencieux, le fixant alors qu'il jetait son paquet de chips sur le sol. Que pouvait-il répondre alors qu'il savait que l'autre allait rester campé sur ses idées ? Rien, justement, alors ne pas gaspiller sa salive était la meilleure des solutions dans cette situation.

Soudain, l'autre forcené se rapprocha de lui de manière brutale et le tira en avant, si bien que Shoto manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber en avant. Il sentit le souffle saccadé de l'autre sur son visage et il le fixa quelques secondes avec les yeux écarquillés, manquant presque les mots que l'autre sortit bruyamment à son égard.

 _'On est trop proches'_ furent les pensées immédiates de Shoto, clairement pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'on empiète dans son espace vital en dehors d'un combat, _sans prévenir_. Il réagit alors d'une manière assez brutale pour lui en forçant l'autre à retirer sa poigne sur son col, appuyant avec force sur son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise. Quand il parvint à éloigner l'autre de son corps, il recula d'un pas, histoire de signaler clairement à l'autre de ne pas s'approcher une fois de plus et, tout en fronçant des sourcils, il lâcha de sa voix grave et ferme un **« Ne me touche pas... »**.

Néanmoins, il eut un tilt face à la remarque « je vais t'écraser avant d'attendre l'année prochaine » et déclara :

 **« C'est un défi ? Je le relève volontiers... On aura des occasions en Pratique à Yuhei pour voir qui de nous deux est le plus fort et crois moi, je ne te laisserai pas avoir la victoire facilement, cette fois-ci. »** Sa voix était déterminée, comme une promesse de sa part pour leurs affrontements futurs, espérant que ce compromis permettrait à l'autre d'être légèrement plus zen.

Il se permit de regarder son portable quelques secondes après et quand il vit l'heure, il écarquilla les yeux. Déjà dix heure du soir ? Il ne restait plus que deux trams qui allaient jusqu'à son quartier désormais et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de marcher une quarantaine de minutes après une telle journée... Il allait devoir écourter sa discussion avec Bakugo, et c'était tant mieux d'ailleurs. Vu comment l'autre se comportait, Shoto savait qu'il en avait pour des heures à rester dans cette rue et cela ne mènerait à rien, pour aucune des deux parties. Les excuses et les défis étaient faits, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser l'autre digérer dans son coin...

 **« Bon, tu m'en vois navré, Bakugo... »** commença t-il en envoyant un texto pour prévenir sa grande sœur qu'il n'allait pas tarder à prendre le transport en commun. **« Mais je dois pas traîner ici. Je dois rentrer chez moi, et comme tu le sais, je n'habite pas dans le coin. Pour les excuses, elles sont sincères et j'espère que tu les prendras comme telles parce que je ne peux malheureusement pas changer mes erreurs déjà passées... Ah, oui, au fait, on en reparlera en classe, de ce défi, si tu le souhaites... Sur ce, bonne soirée... »**

Il fit alors un signe de tête au blond en guise d'au revoir et commença à marcher en direction de la ruelle principale où se situaient la plupart des trams, dont celui qu'il devait prendre pour rentrer dans sa résidence. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à présent, c'était de s'étendre sur son futon et de se détendre avant que les cours ne reprennent. Après tout, il ne restait plus qu'un jour pour se reposer et l'adolescent comptait bien, pour une fois, souffler un peu dans ses entraînements et ses études.

Katsuki

" **Oh arrête, ça ne dérangeait que toi. Les gens d'ici me connaissent. "** Claqua-t-il entre ses dents tout en l'inspectant de son regard rouge. Sous-entendu, les gens autour avaient l'habitude des instants de colère du blond. Ils avaient beau avoir l'air surpris, c'était secondaire de prendre en compte l'avis des gens autour. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas écouter la dispute qui était en train de se profiler à ce moment-là.

Une main ferme se referma sur son poignet. Il ressentit tout le besoin de Todoroki de s'éloigner de lui. Empiéter dans l'espace d'autrui n'était pas vu comme un vrai mal pour Katsuki. La proximité, surtout lorsqu'elle était agressive, était le lot de l'explosif depuis sa jeunesse. Ainsi, il n'était pas forcément regardant sur le comportement qu'avaient les autres par rapport à cette notion de contact. Alors le seconde n'avait tout simplement pas perçu le geste de s'écarter de lui comme une volonté de protéger son espace mais plutôt comme une volonté de mettre un terme à cette agression verbale. Il ne connaissait pas les habitudes relationnelles de double face et s'en fichait éperdument.

Sa poigne finit par se décrisper pour libérer la chemise froissée d'un Todoroki visiblement agacé et énervé par ce rapprochement soudain. Il s'éloigna même de lui avec une phrase agressive, histoire de maintenir des distances de sécurité. Double face pouvait le foudroyer du regard avec ses mots remplis de colère que cela ne changerait rien. Le lycéen en face de Bakugo se permit de faire des commentaires sur sa manière fleurie de considérer les gens.

" **Tu sais, quand ça sort naturellement les insultes, c'est que ça vient du fond du coeur Double-Face. "** Lâcha-t-il. Démonstration d'aversion bonjour. Il était clair que Todoroki n'était pas encore pleinement habitué à cette marque de fabrique. Il ne faisait pas forcément exprès de laisser échapper ce genre de mots insultants, ça sortait comme il le pensait. Et là, il le pensait très fort.

Pour ce qui était de la promesse de l'écraser très bientôt, il fut d'une certaine façon satisfait que Todoroki relève cette sorte de défi. Tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à se battre qu'avec la moitié de son pouvoir, cela finirait sûrement par calmer sa colère à ce moment-là. Il ne pipa toutefois pas un mot cette fois-ci, lui adressa un regard plutôt difficile à déchiffrer. Un regard qui voulait aussi dire, "j'attends de voir ça". Puis Katsuki le regarda inspecter sa montre puis se confondre en de nouvelles excuses. Il avait son transport à prendre. Mais l'adolescent au regard hétérochrome ne put s'empêcher de parler à nouveau de ses foireuses excuses qui ne fonctionnaient pas sur Katsuki. Il avait beau lui dire que dans deux jours, ils n'auraient qu'à parler de ces défis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui répondre :

" **Pendant qu'on y est, tu pourrais t'excuser devant tout la classe aussi ! "** Lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte en le voyant s'éloigner. Ce gars était trop poli. Avec ses bonjour, pardon, bonne soirée. Il venait pas d'une famille de bourgeois pour rien.

Il avait envie de le poursuivre mais il garda ses pieds bien figés dans le sol avant que son téléphone à lui ne vibre avec violence dans sa poche. Il décrocha brusquement en gueulant " **Quoi ?! "** avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait affaire à sa dragonne de mère qui était déjà bien remontée.

" **Tu me parles sur un autre ton Katsuki ! Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? T'as vu l'heure ?**

 **\- Tu m'as dit de rentrer quand j'étais calmé ! Je le suis pas alors je rentre pas !**

 **\- T'as deux secondes pour ramener ton cul à la maison ! "**

Elle lui raccrocha au nez. Ce dialogue de sourds avec sa mère était d'un ennui. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais ça l'empêchait pas de fourrer le téléphone dans sa poche, de faire volte-face après avoir récupéré ses chips à moitié écrasées et de prendre la direction de la maison. Todoroki avait dû clairement entendre la conversion express qu'il avait eue avec sa mère mais ça lui était égal.

Le jour suivant, son animosité était restée aussi tenance qu'au premier jour. S'il criait moins pour un rien à la maison, et sa mère l'en remerciait bien, il ne ressassait pas moins les excuses grotesques de son camarade de classe. Il passerait à autre chose lorsqu'il l'aurait décrété. Il passa sa dernière journée à la maison à s'entraîner dans sa chambre, faisant trembler le plafond de la maison.

" **Va t'entraîner dehors Katsuki !**

 **\- Tu blagues ?! Il pleut !**

 **\- J'ai l'impression que le plafond va me tomber sur la tête. Dehors ! "**

Une chance qu'en arrivant le lendemain à Yuhei, il n'était pas tremblant et malade. Son entraînement personnel à la maison l'avait bien détendu, mais revoir la tronche de Todoroki dès le matin, premier arrivé dans la salle de classe, relança la machine. Il lui lança un regard au premier abord surpris, puis se détourna pour aller s'asseoir à sa place sans un bonjour, un hochement de tête, une salutation. Fallait pas rêver quand même. Mais il gardait bien en tête ce qui l'altercation qui s'était produite deux jours plus tôt entre eux.


	3. Arc 2 : Partie 1

Note :

Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires et vos follow !

Alors, une petite chose que nous avons oublié de préciser par rapport à notre histoire. Étant une fiction de rating M, donc public averti, nous avons prévu d'inclure à l'histoire quelques thèmes difficiles qui sont exclusivement réservés aux adultes (même si c'est pas pour tout de suite). Sachez que vous nous préviendrons quand ces fameux thèmes surviendront dans l'histoire (quelques chapitres avant de manière vague pour éviter de spoiler et nous mettrons précisément le thème exact lors du ou des chapitres en question, afin que vous puissiez être prévenus. Plus d'informations viendront en temps voulu !

Voilà, c'est tout ce que nous avions à vous dire, maintenant, place au troisième chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Tandem**

Shouto

Shouto ne réagit pas à sa remarque pour faire ses excuses en présence de toute la classe. Et puis quoi, encore ? Il avait déjà fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'allait certainement pas se soumettre à chacun des désirs du gars, aussi loufoques qu'ils soient. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser la tête face à ce genre de remarques non plus, malgré sa politesse naturelle -sauf quand il était avec son père où son vocabulaire était beaucoup plus fleuri, mais ça c'était une autre histoire-. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'ignora complètement avant de se tourner vers la rue des transports. Il entendit vaguement l'autre dans son dos répondre à son téléphone et se faire passer un savon, mais son mal de crâne naissant l'aida à faire fi de ce détail.

Par chance, il parvint à atteindre la station de tram juste à temps, quand l'avant-dernier arriva sur le quai, lui permettant d'attendre le moins possible. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il atteint enfin sa résidence qui, pour une fois, lui fit du bien de voir. Il entra silencieusement dans l'habitacle, veillant à éviter de notifier sa sœur de sa présence et marcha directement vers sa chambre. Il était bien trop épuisé de sa journée pour ne serait-ce que croiser une personne de plus, surtout après sa confrontation avec Bakugo juste avant.

Il déposa rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre et prit à peine le temps de se changer en pyjama, de se brosser les dents, avant de se mettre dans son lit en soupirant d'aise. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond la seconde qui suivit, peuplé des mots encourageants de sa mère mais aussi des cris enragés d'un certain blond explosif.

Le lendemain, il s'en tint à son programme de repos et de détente, essayant de ne pas se tracasser la tête sur ses promesses faites à sa mère et à son camarade. De toute façon, le temps dehors était très mauvais, avec la pluie qui coulait à flots, faisant du bruit sur le toit. Le midi et le soir, il mangea avec sa sœur à qui il raconta vaguement sa discussion avec sa mère mais sans vraiment entrer dans les détails. Pas qu'il se méfiait d'elle, mais leur lien n'avait jamais été très bon, même s'ils essayaient de s'améliorer depuis quelques temps. Depuis toutes ces années à recevoir la jalousie de ses grands frères et l'incompréhension de sa sœur aînée, il était évident qu'une certaine gêne et froideur avait du mal à s'estomper entre eux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui devaient être remises en ordre dans cette famille et ce n'était pas 'demain la veille' qu'ils parviendraient à tout régler. Pas avec ces non-dits et ces cicatrices cuisantes leur collant à la peau...

Cette journée de repos s'acheva bien trop rapidement pour Shouto, qui avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour remettre ses idées en place ni même de retrouver un semblant d'énergie. C'était dommage, mais il espérait tout de même en grimaçant légèrement que ce que le professeur principal leur réservait ne serait pas trop épuisant, au moins pour le premier jour.

Le jour de la reprise, le réveil du cadet Todoroki sonna à cinq heure pétante, mais l'adolescent eut du mal à se réveiller, cette fois-ci, épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Avec un long bâillement, il se leva de son lit avec difficulté pour trouver le petit déjeuner posé sur sa commode -sûrement une idée de Fuyumi qui avait deviné sa grande fatigue-. Il avala son bol de riz, prit une douche rapide, prépara ses affaires d'école et s'habilla pour enfin partir de sa grande maison et marcher rapidement jusque Yuhei, qui était à environ quinze minutes de chez lui à pied.

Shoto était le premier à arriver dans la salle et il s'installa au fond, comme à son habitude. Il commençait à sortir ses affaires pour noter le cours lorsqu'une tête blonde apparut dans le cadrant de la porte, Katsuki Bakugo rentrait fièrement dans la pièce avec son éternelle expression contrariée collée sur le visage. Le rouge et blanc releva la tête un instant mais comme l'autre ignora totalement sa présence, il décida que d'être poli avec lui ne servirait à rien.

Il attendit comme l'autre que ses camarades arrivent dans la salle de classe et il vit Izuku approcher vers lui en le saluant avec enthousiasme. Il vint discuter avant que le cours ne commence, voulant sûrement sympathiser avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait remercié de son aide lors du Tournoi. Cela ne gênait pas d'avoir le garçon aux cheveux verts à ses côtés, qui était officiellement, son premier ami. Ils discutèrent bien cinq minutes, mais la question qu'il lui posa soudain le fit sursauter légèrement :

 **« Au fait, j'ai cru t'avoir vu avant hier en début d'aprèm dans mon quartier, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien vu... »**

Todoroki n'hésita pas à lui dire doucement qu'il était allé voir sa mère après tant d'années grâce à lui, ce à quoi son homologue lui répondit d'un sourire heureux.

 **« Je suis content d'entendre ça, ça veut dire que tout commence à rentrer dans l'ordre pour toi, Todoroki-kun... »** chuchota t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place, voyant le professeur Aizawa pointer le bout de son nez avec son habituel sac de couchage jaune. Tout le monde fut assis en silence en un rien de temps et attendirent que l'adulte aux longs cheveux noirs daigne sortir de son 'lit transportable'.

Étonnamment, il n'avait plus de bandages du tout et Tsuyu ne put s'empêcher de le féliciter de son rétablissement.

 **« Merci, Mademoiselle Asui, mais maintenant n'est pas le temps de parler de mon état de santé qui s'est amélioré, mais du programme que je vous ai concocté... Alors, j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez par groupes de deux pour faire des travaux de groupes mais aussi pour soutenir votre camarade du binôme si celui-ci ne s'en sort pas bien en cours. Avec les autres professeurs, nous avons décidé ceci car ce sera utile pour renforcer les liens de la classe. Ça permettra aussi de vous apprendre à être plus aptes à travailler en équipe pour vos futures carrières... »**

Il sortit une sorte de trousse sale où semblaient être déposés une certaine quantité de feuilles coupées à l'intérieur.

 **« Ce sera au tirage au sort, ainsi, les binômes ne se feront pas selon les affinités de chacun... Je demande à la moitié de la classe de se lever -il appela les noms des personnes concernées- et de venir tirer chacun, chacune le nom de votre futur partenaire. Vous le direz à voix haute, comme ça, l'autre personne saura avec qui elle sera affiliée jusqu'à fin août... »**

Sept élèves avant le rouge et blanc se levèrent à l'appel de leur nom et énoncèrent à voix haute leur partenaire. Quand ce fut au tour de Shoto d'être appelé, il se leva de sa chaise, assez raide.

Qu'allait être le nom de celui ou celle avec qui il allait devoir travailler pendant le restant de l'année ? Il ne connaissait que peu de monde malgré le fait de les avoir côtoyés pendant plusieurs mois, cloitré dans son coin. Étant de nature solitaire, il devait s'avouer être légèrement stressé de qui serait le/la heureux/se élu/e qui devrait accepter de travailler en groupe avec lui. Le trajet jusqu'au professeur lui sembla être infiniment long, même si cela ne dura qu'à peine quelques secondes...

Lorsqu'il attrapa un bout de papier pour enfin savoir qui serait la personne avec qui il devrait travailler et qu'il en lut le contenu, son cœur manqua un battement. 'Katsuki Bakugo' était écrit noir sur blanc, en toutes lettres... C'était une blague ? Le destin devait franchement se moquer de lui... De tous les garçons et les filles qu'il y avait dans cette classe, il devait faire équipe avec celui qui, en plus de lui avoir balancé un défi deux jours auparavant, n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à travailler en groupe ? Avec qui il devrait sûrement batailler pour ne serait-ce que de finir un travail sans dispute à la clé ?

 **« Je suis avec Bakugo... »** annonça t-il d'une voix presque éteinte, malgré son air neutre, restant tendu comme un piquet. Il crut entendre un pouffement étouffé de la part d'Eijiro face à ses mots mais il était tellement crispé qu'il ne réagit pas. Il se plaça aussitôt avec les élèves déjà debout attendant les consignes d'EraserHead.

 **« Bon, maintenant que les groupes sont formés, placez-vous près de votre partenaire. »** Les élèves s'exécutèrent, certains assez contents d'avoir de bons partenaires, d'autres un peu moins -c'était le cas de Shoto qui s'assit à l'ancienne place d'Izuku, pour être derrière la furie de la classe.

Ne s'inquiétant guère des pensées que pouvaient avoir ses élèves, Aizawa continua dans sa lancée :

 **« Vous adopterez ces places jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire... Pour ce qui est des projets écrits de groupes, vous serez tenus de travailler avec votre binôme. Bien entendu, lors des séances d'entrainement où je serai présent, vous devrez rester avec le même camarade également. Pour les autres cours, vous verrez avec vos professeurs, ça ne me concerne pas. »**

La pause de dix heure arriva, et avec elle, l'opportunité d'établir un semblant de contact avec le blond pour Todoroki. Sachant que leur professeur leur avait déjà donné un devoir à faire en groupe pour la semaine suivante, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser l'échéance trop longtemps, voulant que ce premier projet se fasse le plus rapidement possible...

Mais honnêtement, il ne voyait pas comment l'aborder sans que celui-ci n'ait une réaction brutale. Alors il le regarda de ses yeux hétérochromes de manière discrète tout en se grattant nerveusement le bras, ne sachant pas comment initier la conversation.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation, il serra les poings et se lança. Après tout, tant pis si l'autre n'était probablement pas content d'être avec lui. Ils devraient se supporter et s'entraider malgré tout, alors il essayerait de faire le premier pas :

 **« Hé, Bakugo... »** appela t-il de manière faussement calme, car intérieurement, son cœur battait la chamade. **« Il faut qu'on s'organise pour le projet de rédaction que le professeur nous a donné... Tu as une idée d'où on peut travailler tranquillement ? »**

Clair, net, précis et même un petit peu froid mais il allait droit au but. Ironiquement, le garçon bicolore pensa, en réponse à sa propre interrogation, qu'il ne laisserait certainement pas le furibond venir chez lui… Pas tant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas confiance, en tout cas…

Katsuki

Un groupe de deux. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas, il n'aimait pas avoir à se synchroniser à quelqu'un. Surtout si la personne traînait la patte. Il regarda l'air satisfait du professeur d'un air lasse, la tête tout à coup lourde. Bakugo laissa choir son menton dans le creux de sa main droite, laissant échapper entre ses lèvres pincées par le mécontentement :

" **Conneries. "**

Il avait énuméré les différentes raisons qui avaient poussé le professeur à choisir un programme pareil : une volonté de créer des affinités ou de renforcer le travail d'équipe par exemple. Depuis septembre, c'était un peu ce qui était rabâché régulièrement et il ne fallait pas être con pour comprendre que c'était le principal moteur de réflexion de cette école. Katsuki n'était pas le meilleur dans ce domaine, il savait que c'était là son gros point faible... Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas conscient de ceci. Il ne voulait simplement pas changer les choses, s'il le pouvait il travaillait seul.

Par contre, ce qui le chiffonnait dans le discours du professeur c'était bien son histoire de soutenir son binôme. Il n'y avait rien de pire d'avoir à sa botte un maillon faible qui vous tirait vers le bas, et bordel ça le faisait rager de devoir peut être tomber sur un boulet.

Autant tout faire tout seul… Ça irait forcément plus vite.

Pourtant, le blond savait qu'un travail en binôme serait fortement recommandé pour obtenir une excellente note… Il observa le professeur qui appelait un par un les élèves. Aizawa était du genre à veiller aux grains. Il ferait attention à ce que cela se passe comme il le souhaite. Il trouverait milles et un stratagème pour les piéger s'ils essayaient de travailler en solo... Katsuki devrait penser avec le boulet et pas sans. Quelle plaie.

Qui serait l'heureux élu ? Le pire ? Le moins pire ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur selon lui, à part lui-même.

Le seul soulagement qu'il eut, c'est qu'il ne se coltinerait pas la touffe verte assise derrière lui. Deku n'avait pas été appelé par le professeur dans ceux qui devaient tirer les bouts de merde dans la trousse poisseuse. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque pour qu'il tombe avec ce boulet-là. Cela ne forçait pas l'explosif à s'en réjouir malgré tout. Il voulait bosser seul parce qu'il avait ses méthodes et qu'il avançait vite seul. C'était avant tout dans le but d'avoir plus de temps pour s'entrainer à côté. Alors forcément, avoir son temps "libre" cramé par un travail en binôme improductif allait lui casser les couilles.

Katsuki s'était redressé sur sa chaise, nerveux d'attendre le verdict. Mais quel ne fut pas le choc lorsque ce fut les lèvres de Todoroki Shoto qui prononcèrent son nom. Si ça avait été l'inverse le bout de papier serait tombé dans des morceaux rougeoyant sur le sol à l'instant où il aurait vu le nom.

La bouche à moitié ouverte, Katsuki était en train de digérer l'information quand le pouffement débile d'Eijiro derrière son dos se fit entendre. Il ne fit qu'accentuer la colère noire qui grondait en lui. En QUOI c'était marrant ?

 **« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! Y'a rien de marrant ! »** Cracha t-il pour se défendre.

Tête d'orties se tenait le bide tellement la nouvelle l'avait retourné. Il continuait de rire, suivi très vite par le reste des plus cons de la classe.

Presque aussitôt Kirishima répondit entre deux rires étouffés: **« Bien sur que c'est drôle ! Fallait que tu tombes sur celui contre qui t'as le plus la rage en ce moment ! BwahahahahaaaaRrrgG. »**

Bakugo venait de faire ravaler l'air enjoué de son camarade de classe avec un bouffage de trousse gratuite (la sienne). Mais à part un air surpris de quelques secondes qu'il récolta de tête d'orties, le rouge reprit son rire de demeuré dans la seconde. C'était tellement rageant que Bakugo en aurait fait saigner l'intérieur de sa bouche en mordant la chair à l'intérieur.

Mais il fallait qu'il se calme. Au moins sur le plan travail, il n'aurait pas trop de soucis à se faire. Même si ça lui arracherait la bouche de l'avouer.

Katsuki ne se retourna même pas lorsque les binômes se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Il sentait double face dans son dos et il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour constater de sa présence. Pourtant, lorsque sonna l'heure de l'intercours, une voix à la fois neutre et froide se fit entendre dans son dos. Il aurait parié qu'il manquait un tout petit peu d'assurance. Mais c'était sûrement son imagination.

Il n'attendit pas plus avant de se relever et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise dans le sens inverse. Le dossier de celle-ci lui servait d'accoudoir alors qu'il laissait le gamin du numéro deux essayer de poser les bases d'une conversation. Soit... Il fallait trouver un putain de lieu convenable. La gueule d'Eijiro en arrière plan qui avait l'air de ne pas perdre une miette le rendit encore plus maussade. Il allait l'égorger avant la fin du cours. Le blond reporta ses deux billes écarlates sur son super binôme et lâcha d'une voix toujours aussi peu cordiale :

 **« Bah, la bibliothèque... »** Dans son ton résonnait l'évidence. Il le regardait avec les sourcils éternellement froncés. Une entente réciproque allait être compliquée à envisager... Il n'allait pas tenter d'améliorer ça. Avec sa tête de petit prince et ce qu'il avait fait au tournoi, il était pas prêt de se détendre. Il avait constamment envie de la claquer. L'air profondément désolé de Todoroki deux jours plus tôt n'avait pas changé grand chose.

 **« Je vais pas t'inviter chez moi, et tu n'risques pas non plus de le faire. On ne va pas non plus aller dans un café librairie parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on t'y voit avec moi. Donc la** _ **bibliothèque**_ **. »**

Il avait bien appuyé sur ce dernier mot. Certes, bosser en bibliothèque limitait les heures de travail à cause des horaires de fermeture. Mais comme il n'avait pas l'intention de faire absolument tout en duo... Bakugo s'en foutait. S'ils s'attaquaient aux bases du travail, ils n'auraient qu'à se répartir le reste chacun chez eux à la maison. Moins il verrait sa tronche, mieux il se porterait.

 **« Y'aura rien de mieux comme endroit de toute façon. On commence ça après les cours de cette aprem comme ça c'est vite réglé. »** Il n'allait certainement pas se farcir moitié-moitié le week-end.

Donc forcément, la surprise fut totale lorsqu'en fin d'après midi, le binôme se retrouva devant deux portes closes avec une pancarte signalant de la fermeture exceptionnelle des lieux.

Est-ce qu'on se foutrait pas un peu de sa gueule ? Fermé pour raison de travaux. Depuis quand ? Katsuki y avait peut être mis les pieds de rares fois depuis avril*, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un coup bas de ce genre. C'était comme si Aizawa s'était arrangé pour mettre les secondes encore plus dans la difficulté. Tambourinant le sol des pieds, Bakugo était en train de faire des longueurs tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, contrarié.

 **« Et là tu proposes quoi ? On est comme des cons là devant, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et on perd notre temps. Faut qu'on bouge. Ça me fait chier. J'ai d'autres choses à foutre moi ce soir. Ils me les brisent. Ce devoir me les brise. Cette école me les brise. »**

Hors de question qu'il ne lâche l'affaire. Il avait dit aujourd'hui, ça serait pas demain. Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches pour en sortir son portable, l'air courroucé, il pianota quelques informations dessus avant de rapprocher l'écran à deux centimètres du visage de Todoroki, comme si ça allait l'aider à mieux lire.

 **« Le streamer Coffee Company. C'est okay ? Y a rien d'autre avec des prix abordables dans le coin. »**

Il allait devoir claquer son pognon pour ce travail en binôme. Il enrageait. Surtout qu'en réalité, c'était surtout qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de tunes sur lui pour se payer quoique ce soit.

* * *

* _À titre informatif, au Japon, la rentrée scolaire se passe en avril._


	4. Arc 2 : Partie 2

Note : Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui motivent à fond pour continuer cette aventure ! Et tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre pour vous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shoto

La bibliothèque, oui, ça semblait en effet logique... Mais Shoto, en y pensant, avait un mauvais pressentiment la concernant. Il ne dit cependant rien, sachant pertinemment que l'autre resterait campé sur ses positions et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre dès le début avec lui. Il acquiesça alors à son idée et ignora complètement l'attitude enfantine de l'autre qui le prenait de haut. Il agissait comme ça d'habitude avec tout le monde, même avec le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui semblait être le plus proche d'un ami pour le blond.

C'était, à la réflexion, plutôt drôle que l'autre pointait l'évidence, qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas s'inviter chez eux, alors qu'il venait précisément de penser la même chose quelques minutes plus tôt... Comme quoi, sur certains points, ils pouvaient penser de la même manière, c'était bon à savoir.

Il n'offrit cependant aucune réponse à ses provocations idiotes comme quoi il serait agacé qu'on le voit avec lui en dehors du lycée. Après tout, il n'avait pas que ça à penser. 'Ce soir', ça l'arrangeait qu'ils n'aillent qu'à la bibliothèque car il espérait aller revoir sa mère. À cette pensée, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses songes, oubliant la présence des autres de sa classe instantanément. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir car ils avaient du temps à rattraper et il voulait l'aider aussi à aller mieux...

La journée se passa sans réels encombres. Shoto mangea exceptionnellement en compagnie de Momo ce midi, elle voulait discuter avec lui -elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie malgré le fait qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, alors il n'avait pas refusé-. De plus, il ne se voyait pas suivre Izuku et sa bande tout le temps, alors faire connaissance vite fait avec d'autres personnes n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Les cours de sport de l'après midi sans Aizawa étaient aussi un bon défouloir pour les élèves de la classe Seconde A.

La fin d'après midi arriva bien assez vite et son lot de malheurs avec. Le fameux mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti dans la matinée s'était révélé être juste, la bibliothèque étant fermée jusqu'au mois prochain, donc d'ici-là, ils devraient trouver un autre endroit pour bosser...

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à cette constatation et étrangement, son homologue avait l'air de penser exactement comme lui sur ce coup-là, vu son expression plus que contrariée... Aussi, il ne réagit pas vraiment face à cette nouvelle peu amusante et resta bêtement devant la pancarte en écoutant l'autre marcher nerveusement, comme un lion en cage. Après un moment de réflexion interne, il releva la tête pour dire de laisser tomber pour ce soir-là et de commencer un autre jour à regarder le dossier qu'on leur avait distribué. Il manqua de sursauter en voyant l'écran de portable de l'autre à deux centimètres de sa tête. Mince, il n'avait vraiment pas compris que Shoto n'était vraiment pas fan qu'on rentre dans son espace personnel, encore moins par surprise ? Apparemment, le message de la dernière fois n'était pas vraiment entré, mais il écouta tout de même ce que l'autre, déterminé, proposa en solution de secours :

 **« Le streamer Coffee Company ? Je ne connais pas... »**

Même si ça ne l'enchantait guère de devoir dépenser des sous pour un dossier, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient avancer rapidement et si possible passer le moins de temps en compagnie de l'autre...

 **« Bon, et bien, va pour ce café, alors... »** lança t-il en haussant les épaules et en remettant correctement sa lanière du sac sur son épaule droite.

Ils se dirigèrent en suivant les indications du Google Maps du blond et arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard à destination. C'était un café assez petit mais cosy, avec des couleurs assez chaleureuses. Le violet pâle et le blanc prédominaient niveau décoration, donnant un petit air « girly » au paysage, pas vraiment à son goût d'ailleurs. Cependant, c'était sûrement mieux qu'un grand café rempli de monde -même si c'était des lieux censés être calmes, plus il y avait de gens, plus le risque d'être dérangés pendant leur travail était important-. Ils prirent la place restante du fond, non loin d'un groupe de quatre filles qui semblaient elles aussi travailler en groupe, concentrées sur leur notes. Shoto s'assit dos au groupe d'élèves et laissa la place près de la fenêtre au blond -ainsi ils se trouvaient côte à côte pour bosser.

Lorsque la serveuse vint à leur table, Shoto proposa -enfin, imposa- à Bakugo qu'il payerait pour deux cette fois-ci, car il avait assez de sous sur lui. Sans même attendre sa réponse, il commanda deux boissons -il demanda à l'autre ce qu'il voulait- et une part de gâteau chacun.

Il sortit ses affaires pour commencer à travailler, alors que leur nourriture et boissons arrivaient enfin à leur table. Il n'y eut pas de problèmes pendant une dizaine de minutes où ils purent avancer assez tranquillement dans leur lecture de dossier, tout en reboostant leur énergie grâce aux gâteaux et à leurs sodas... Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Shoto entende vaguement un gloussement peu discret de la part des demoiselles qui étaient non loin d'eux, dérangeant sa concentration. Sans même le vouloir, il entendit ce que les jeunes chuchotaient entre elles, pas discrètes du tout :

 _ **« Oh, mais c'est Shoto Todoroki, le fils d'Endeavor ! Il est encore plus beau en vrai ! »**_ s'exclama une fille aux cheveux noirs et courts en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche qui formait un « o » étonné.

 _ **« Je me marierai bien avec lui ! »**_ répondit son amie à sa droite, répondant à son exclamation.

Le rouge et blanc leva les yeux vers le plafond face à cette remarque... Il ne comptait pas se marier et certainement pas avec une inconnue qui semblait l'idolâtrer sans ne rien connaître de lui. Son apparence plaisait sûrement. Même déjà avant qu'il fasse la une des médias grâce au Tournoi de Sport de Yuhei, mais Shoto n'avait jamais été intéressé d'être le centre de l'attention, encore davantage pendant sa jeunesse. Évidemment, sa popularité, comme une partie de ceux de sa classe, était plus élevée dû à cette compétition, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que des personnes se permettent d'être bruyantes sur leurs fantasmes dans un lieu où on devait rester calme...

Il serra légèrement ses dents, se força à ne rien dire et à garder son sang-froid, parce qu'elles allaient se calmer, pas vrai ? Il ignora ainsi les lycéennes en continuant de lire le dossier et de faire un plan avec son camarade de classe, lui glissant à quelques moments des questions sur comment l'autre voulait que le travail soit fait. Après tout, c'était un travail à deux, alors la mise en forme devait correspondre aux deux membres du binôme.

 _''Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite je pourrai voir ma maman... Et accessoirement, sortir d'ici.''_ pensa t-il en accélérant le rythme de son côté, bien décidé à bien avancer.

Le calme revint assez vite, à son grand soulagement. Les lycéennes semblaient s'être remises dans leur travail de groupe et ça n'était pas pour l'en déplaire. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposa en remarquant un silence plutôt long de leur part... Malheureusement, être de dos ne permettait pas vraiment de savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment. La troisième et la quatrième brune dévisageaient en fait clairement le blond aux cheveux en pétard en réfléchissant et au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, l'une d'entre elles s'exclama assez bruyamment, faisant tourner une grande partie du café dans leur direction :

 _ **« Ah, mais je sais où j'ai vu sa tête à lui ! C'est le bipolaire qui a été attaqué par un vilain, l'année passée, tu sais, à la télé ! Il est dingue, surtout quand on voit ce qu'il a fait à la fille brune en combat pendant le tournoi ! Il est sans pitié ! Et aussi, je me souviens de comment il était enchaîné à la remise des médailles du Tournoi de Yuhei ! »**_

 _ **« Sois plus discrète, Aiko... Et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi... Il devrait même pas être dans une école de héro, il fait trop vilain ! »**_ _r_ enchérit la quatrième en essayant de parler doucement. Malheureusement pour elles, Shoto les avait clairement entendues, étant suffisamment proche de leur table. Bon sang, ces filles avaient une mentalité qu'il avait du mal à supporter...

Il se retourna alors, le visage montrant clairement une expression agacée et leur incita à se taire :

 **« Vous voulez bien faire moins de bruit ? On essaye de travailler sur notre projet... Et arrêtez d'être insultantes envers Bakugo, vous ne le connaissez pas... Apprenez à ne pas vous fier aux apparences avant d'ouvrir vos bouches... »**

Le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes avait toujours été quelqu'un de sincère quand il parlait, et cette fois-ci n'était pas une exception à la règle. Son ton était clairement cassant car il avait une sainte horreur des gens qui jugeaient sans savoir. Certes, le garçon explosif avait un sale caractère -un très mauvais caractère, même- mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que des inconnues se permettent d'être grossières à ce point. Elles allaient trop loin, et sous leur nez en plus... Il avait vraiment du mal avec les gens qui pensaient que tous les héros étaient de bonnes personnes -genre son père l'était clairement pas au foyer et donnait l'illusion d'être quelqu'un de bien...- et que ceux avec un caractère plus nocifs finissaient du mauvais côté de la société... Comme si tout était noir ou blanc... Il serra des poings à ce moment-là, pour éviter de dire des choses blessantes à son tour à ces adolescentes.

Même s'il venait certes d'aider le blond indirectement et qu'il allait sûrement se faire hurler dessus par un certain explosif, la bouche béate et les yeux baissés des filles qu'il eut en réponse l'avait satisfait. Il se retourna alors vers le garçon aux billes rouges en soupirant, agacé.

Génial... Maintenant, il se sentait clairement trop énervé pour se concentrer sur leur devoir à nouveau. À ce constat, il pensa que ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée de bosser dans un environnement comme celui-ci, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient passés tous les deux à l'écran.

Katsuki

Cet enchaînement d'imprévus l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'énergique qu'il était de prendre les devants pour proposer d'autres solutions. De toute manière, vu l'air neutre qu'avait son binôme en analysant la pancarte de la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une idée à lui pondre là, tout de suite. Alors c'était lui qui se creuserait pour trouver un endroit potable pour travail sur l'exposé.

Lorsqu'il pianota nerveusement sur son téléphone et planta l'écran devant les prunelles de Todoroki, il se fichait totalement de l'étonnement et de la surprise de celui-ci quant à la proximité du portable.

Bakugo attendit qu'il daigne répondre. Il eut envie de lui cracher qu'il s'en foutait s'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit puisque la question était de savoir si double face était d'accord d'y aller ou non. Mais il se retint de commenter de la sorte parce qu'ils devaient se bouger.

En vue de l'acquiescement bref et du mouvement d'épaule du seconde année, il jugea qu'il en avait un peu rien à foutre du lieu et ça arrangeait bien Bakugo. Ils ne perdraient pas leur temps à « choisir » un autre endroit. Quoiqu'il ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix en réalité.

Ils s'installèrent à la table du fond. Tout en passant dans le couloir, il examina rapidement les autres occupants du café. L'endroit était plutôt calme, deux couples parlaient doucement un peu plus loin et le groupe de quatre gonzesses derrière eux avaient l'air concentrées sur leurs propres travaux. C'est à peine si les gens les avaient remarqués et ça le fit légèrement soupirer de soulagement. Lorsque la serveuse arriva, il resta bouche bée devant la réaction de Todoroki. Comment ça, il payait pour cette fois ?

 **« C'est à quelle occasion ? C'est pour te faire pardonner ou quoi ?! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me paie une boisson ou d'la bouffe ! »**

Son ton n'avait rien de jovial, mais il passa assez vite à autre chose en sortant les documents de son sac avec une moue curieuse. De toute façon, c'était pas comme si Todoroki lui avait laissé le choix. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il lui paie quoique ce soit… mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pour son portefeuille vide. Il pouvait en profiter un peu... Il crevait la dalle alors au final ça arrangeait bien Katsuki.

Mais bon… Ce qui était désespérant, c'était qu'il lui devrait un truc.

Katsuki grogna puis se concentra sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire, il devait se concentrer pour avancer le travail, il avait mieux à penser. Plus vite les bases du devoir étaient posées, plus vite ils pourraient rentrer chez eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient déjà un plan et quelques idées, ce qui apaisa un peu le caractère furibond du blond. Etonnamment, il n'avait trop rien à dire sur les idées de son binôme, elles collaient assez bien avec les siennes. Qui plus est, certains de leurs objectifs étaient similaires comme _finir au plus vite ce travail_. Le blond captait à peine le blabla inutile des filles de l'autre côté tant il était concentré sur le dossier.

Enfin… Dans la réalité, Bakugo se désintéressait totalement de la conversation parce que c'était le bicolore qui était concerné par celle-ci. Lorsque les grognasses ouvrirent le bec pour parler de l'épisode de l'an passé à son sujet, ses doigts se refermèrent avec force autour son stylo. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui rappelle ce moment. La jointure de ses doigts avait blanchi alors que son regard restait fixé sur la feuille de papier en face de lui. Ça l'enrageait d'entendre ce genre de conneries. Ce n'était pas une première, il le savait, et ça ne serait pas une dernière non plus. Bakugo n'arrivait pas à avoir de la distance face à ce genre de commentaires de merde. Savoir que les gens autour de lui pouvaient être stupides et aveugles n'étaient pas suffisant pour le calmer. C'était à peine si on voyait de la fumée sortir de ses narines alors que la deuxième réclamait à son amie de la discrétion pour venir piétiner ce qui lui restait de résistance à la colère quelques secondes après.

Mais avant qu'il ne monte sur le siège pour pester contre le groupe de filles et le reste du café, la voix grave de Shoto, profondément agacée, s'éleva et mit fin aux gloussements stupides de ces filles. Cinglant, il les remit à leur place en deux secondes, forçant les filles à reluquer le fond de leur tasse de café. De quoi il se mêlait celui-là ? Il ressentit une pointe d'humiliation qui se renforça lorsque double face s'en retourna à leurs travaux comme une fleur.

 **« Mêle-toi de ton cul Todoroki. »** Grogna-t-il. Il se surprit lui-même à ne pas avoir utilisé son surnom comme d'habitude. Puis, pour faire passer son malaise intérieur, il se retourna en direction des filles, les deux genoux sur le siège pour surplomber cette assistance de merdeuses. Le blond s'exprima avec toute la force de caractère dont il pouvait faire preuve. Un sourire mauvais barrait son visage alors qu'il laissait passer entre son sourire dément : **« Pour être clair, si vous l'ouvrez encore une fois pour dire des conneries, j'vous explose ! »**

C'était purement une technique d'intimidation qui fut une franche réussite. Elle était aussi pratique que la technique plus mature de Shoto. S'il savait que c'était pas malin de renforcer la conviction de ces filles par rapport à son comportement, il savait aussi qu'il serait impossible de changer leurs pensées tant elles étaient connes. Lorsqu'il voulut se réinstaller avec rage sur son siège, son coude cogna à l'arrière de la tête de son binôme. Légèrement surpris par la force de son propre geste, il se stoppa en le regardant quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir un peu plus délicatement. Le blond regarda incrédule les dégâts qu'il avait pu causer avant de se reprendre. Double-face n'était pas en sucre, et il n'avait pas l'air sonné non plus alors… Il s'avachit un peu sur la table tout en tentant de continuer le travail de groupe qu'ils avaient à faire. Sa main droite servait à maintenir sa tête alors qu'il regardait Shoto à la dérobée. Il finit par détourner la tête lorsqu'il croisa son regard hétérochrome puis après quelques secondes de silence finit par marmonner, bouillonnant encore à l'intérieur :

 **« Vaudrait mieux qu'on se casse. Sinon je vais tuer quelqu'un. »** Le fait qu'il avait failli assommer son binôme en plus ne le mettait pas dans de bonnes conditions pour poursuivre leur travail. S'il refoulait son air vaguement désolé, il attendit quelques minutes, guettant le moindre bruissement de conversation derrière eux. Il finit par remballer ses affaires prestement, enfilant sa veste et il se rapprocha de son voisin pour le presser à faire de même, leurs épaules se frôlant presque. Il finit par donner de légers coups de coude pour que le fils du numéro deux se hâte, puis ils se retrouvèrent enfin en dehors du café-librairie.

Ils n'étaient pas prêts de revenir bosser ici avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. La phrase de cette morue tournait dans son esprit et venait lui empoisonner le moral et le fait d'avoir cogné involontairement son binôme n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pas de bibliothèque, pas de café. Ils rentreraient chez eux pour ce soir.

 **« Le prochain coup, c'est chez moi. T'as qu'à choisir le jour. »**

Ils étaient toujours plantés devant le café et il attendait des mouvements de la part de l'autre garçon.

 **« C'est pas pour la boisson et le gâteau. Parce que ça tu rêves pour que je te rembourse. »**

Shoto

Shoto avait toujours été quelqu'un de très observateur. En même temps, vu que dans sa jeunesse, il était vraiment solitaire et qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, il n'avait eu que ce genre de choses à améliorer. Alors il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement du blond à ses côtés lorsque les filles avaient été particulièrement blessantes en le considérant comme un vilain. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première raison qui l'avait poussé à être sec et cassant avec les lycéennes mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça pouvait expliquer en partie pourquoi il avait été aussi agacé.  
Alors quand l'autre lui balança un ''mêle toi de tes affaires'', le jeune homme baissa ses yeux hétérochromes vers le sol en marmonnant un « Désolé », conscient qu'en intervenant, il venait peut-être de blesser son ego. En revanche, cela le surprit d'entendre son nom de famille sortir pour la première fois de la bouche de son camarade au caractère explosif. Il ne dit cependant aucune remarque dessus car l'autre se retournait déjà pour en rajouter une couche en les menaçant de ne plus l'ouvrir. Todoroki continuait à essayer de se concentrer quand il sentit soudainement une douleur vive à l'arrière de son crâne.

 **"Aïe"** marmonna t-il, en comprenant que l'autre l'avait, sans faire exprès, tapé avec son coude en se remettant assis.

Pour faire passer la douleur et éviter d'avoir une bosse, il posa sa main droite sur la zone douloureuse et refroidit la température de celle-ci. Ensuite, il se reconcentra sur le travail mais il sentit un regard presque insistant sur sa personne et leva les yeux, seulement pour croiser des prunelles rouges le fixer d'une manière assez étrange, indéchiffrable...  
Il ne dit rien, écoutant l'autre proposer tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, le fait de déguerpir d'ici...  
Il était clair que les deux, après l'épisode agaçant avec ces nanas, n'arrivaient plus à sortir quelque chose de productif pour leur projet. Il acquiesça alors face à cette idée plus que bienvenue, presqu'enthousiaste de pouvoir partir plus tôt pour passer plus de temps avec sa mère.  
Il entreprit par la suite de ranger tout le contenu qui se trouvait sur la table, seulement pour recevoir quelques coups de coudes dans les côtes après. Oh... Il n'allait pas assez vite pour la furie ? Le jeune eut presque un sourire ironique face à ça.

Finalement, c'était pas si désagréable de bosser avec le numéro trois de la classe, même s'ils avaient été interrompus. Ils avaient déjà pas mal avancé.  
Kastuki Bakugo était déjà à l'extérieur du café librairie lorsque le fils d'Endeavor paya la facture pour eux-deux, vérifiant s'il avait encore assez d'argent pour un allé chez sa mère et un retour chez lui. Heureusement, il était large niveau monnaie et il avait de quoi acheter des fleurs à sa mère en plus.

Sortant enfin du bâtiment, il voulu demander "Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?" mais l'autre le devança en proposant de venir quand il le voulait chez lui... Shoto ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça qu'il arrêta ses gestes, le regardant de manière choquée. Lui, il lui proposait ça ?  
En même temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix, surtout quand on voyait comment s'était passé la 'solution du café', qui était 'censée' être un endroit calme... L'autre se justifia d'une manière presque mignonne et le rouge et blanc eut un léger sourire sur son visage mais se retint de rire face à sa remarque comme quoi ce n'était pas pour payer sa 'dette' :

 **"Tu sais, à la base, je ne paye pas qu'on me rembourse après... Sinon, je pense que, toi comme moi, on veut en finir au plus vite avec cet écrit, alors je pense que demain ferait l'affaire. Genre après les cours, tu vois ?"**

Après qu'ils aient convenus du moment où ils finiraient le plan et la répartition des tâches, ils partirent du lieu. Peut-être que le blond serait étonné de le voir prendre le même trajet que lui mais le jeune aux deux alters n'avait pas l'intention de le gêner ni même de rester avec lui. Il attendit au quai le temps que le tram arrive mais s'installa dans un autre wagon, histoire que l'autre puisse avoir aussi son calme et sa tranquillité. Dans le trajet entre la gare et l'hôpital, Shoto décida d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs blanches à sa mère, histoire de lui faire plaisir.

Il était environ six heures trente quand il visita sa mère, parvenant à argumenter avec le personnel soignant pour être autorisé à la voir une demi-heure malgré les heures de visite terminées.

 **« Bonsoir maman... »** commença t-il en entrant dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. **« Je sais qu'il est assez tard, mais j'avais envie de te voir ce soir. »**

 **« Bonsoir, Shoto... »** Elle lui sourit en retour, même si elle avait l'air quelque peu soucieuse. **« Tu vas être fatigué si tu viens souvent, avec tes études et tout... »**

Le jeune rouge et blanc ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à cette remarque et lui offrit les fleurs, la surprenant dans son geste avant de lui répondre :

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je suis jeune et puis, je ne t'ai pas rendu visite pendant des années alors je veux rattraper ce temps perdu... »**

Cette remarque légère arracha un sourire à la femme aux cheveux blancs. Quand elle reçut le bouquet, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans ses bras, son regard rempli d'une nostalgie et d'un peu de regret de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps pour voir son enfant grandir.

La demi-heure, même si elle passa très rapidement pour les deux Todoroki, fut très agréable. Il lui parla de ses camarades de classe, d'Izuku qui lui avait permis de ne plus détester son pouvoir de feu et aussi des binômes créés par leur professeur. Il lui montra une photo de classe, désignant Bakugo sur celle-ci pour lui dire qu'il faisait équipe avec lui et que, du coup, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire de bons travaux d'équipe. Quand il lui expliqua pourquoi -le côté borné du blond et son propre côté solitaire-, la femme aux cheveux blancs neige s'esclaffa de bon cœur :

 **« Vous y arriverez, j'en suis certaine ! »** avait-elle lâché entre deux rires. **« Après tout, vous avez déjà réussi à travailler ensemble ce soir, non ? »**

Lorsqu'il lui dit au revoir en lui promettant de la revoir bientôt, il avait le cœur allégé et l'esprit moins soucieux. Oui, comme l'avait dit sa mère, ils arriveraient peut-être à s'entendre, au bout d'un moment. Ils avaient réussi à être sur la même longueur d'ondes au café, alors pourquoi auraient-ils des difficultés à communiquer pour un dossier par la suite ?

Le lendemain, la journée passa très rapidement et le léger stress intérieur de Shoto refit surface. Comment allait se passer cette ''soirée'' chez Bakugo ? Il n'avait jamais été invité chez quelqu'un auparavant, alors même si c'était seulement pour bosser, il ne parvenait pas à savoir comment il devrait se comporter. Il allait peut être aussi rencontrer les parents de celui-ci et il voulait faire bonne impression.  
La sonnerie du dernier cours résonna dans ses pensées soucieuses et il parvint à ravaler sa salive malgré ses appréhensions en se rapprochant du blond énergique qui était assis désormais juste devant lui.

 **« Bon, on y va Bakugo ? »**

Bien qu'il connaissait le début du trajet grâce à ses visites récentes à l'hôpital, il n'avait aucune idée d'où se situait exactement la maison de son camarade.


	5. Arc 3 : Partie 1

Note : Bonjour ou bonsoir, selon le moment où vous lisez ce poste ! Tout d'abord, nous devons vous informer qu'à partir de maintenant, nous posterons tous les mercredis, sauf en cas d'empêchement, pour que ce soit plus pratique avec mon propre emploi du temps. Ensuite, nous tenons à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et merci également aux nouveaux followers et aux lecteurs silencieux.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Arc 3 : Premier atterrissage chez les Bakugo**

Katsuki

Katsuki n'avait pas pris en compte cette excuse de la part du bicolore. Il pouvait avoir l'air le plus désolé du monde que ça n'y aurait rien changé. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses commentaires, il savait gérer ce genre de problème tout seul. Les gamines parlaient beaucoup mais étaient incapables de soutenir des regards enragés. Sans Shoto, il se serait débrouillé pour qu'elles ferment leurs grandes gueules. Mais voilà, son coude avait heurté l'arrière du crâne de son camarade et il avait évité de commenter cet air désolé agaçant qu'avait eu Todoroki avant qu'il ne s'énerve contre les harpies.

Alors qu'il s'était rassis plus silencieux, il remarqua que son voisin avait pris le soin de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, il vit de la glace se former entre ses doigts. Il n'avait pas à trop s'en faire pourtant il détourna le regard comme si de rien était lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il décida de quitter l'endroit, il s'extirpa rapidement de ce café, laissant le soin à double face de s'occuper de l'addition. Quand il pointa le bout de son nez, il avait largement eu le temps de ruminer sur cette étape désastreuse au café. Que Bakugo le cogne n'avait pas eu l'air de froisser Todoroki. De toute façon, Katsuki devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait proposer. Ça l'emmerdait de devoir faire ça mais en vue de ces deux mauvaises expériences, il préférait que ça se fasse comme ça. Il capta le léger sourire sur le visage du bicolore lorsqu'il lui fit part que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le café qu'il lui avait offert. L'explosif fronça brusquement les sourcils. Pour le coup, il était sur le point de remballer son idée et de lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

Il poussa un profond soupire avant d'acquiescer pour le lendemain. Après les cours c'était parfait, ça évitait de se retrouver un week end juste pour ça. De toute façon, il l'avait déjà dit, pas de week end.

Par la suite, il fut plutôt surpris de se retrouver à attendre au même quai que lui. Il observa le jeune homme mais ne fit rien à part pester sur les 5 minutes de retard du transport. Il n'avait rien à lui dire et c'était apparemment réciproque. Ils étaient associables à leurs manières.

Katsuki soupira. De toute façon, où double-face allait, ça ne le regardait pas. Il était curieux mais pas suffisamment pour s'y intéresser. Il fit le rapprochement avec la fois où il était tombé sur lui au supermarché. S'il allait dans cette zone, c'était pour une raison similaire sans doute.

En montant dans le tram, il vit le rouge et blanc s'éclipser dans un autre wagon. Il le suivit quelques secondes du regard avant d'aller s'asseoir à une place près des portes. Il en profita pour répondre aux messages intempestifs de tête d'orties qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de lui poser des tonnes de questions cons du genre : " _ **c'est comment ? Tu survies ? Vous avez avancé ? Ca va toujours ? Vous avez été où finalement ? La bibliothèque elle est fermée y paraît ! T'es mort ? Je comprends pas que tu t'es pas enflammé au bout du deuxième message. Tu dois être bien occupé avec Todoroki. "**_ Son irritation reprit de plus belle lorsqu'il lut l'ensemble de ces messages. Sa tempe battait dangereusement alors qu'une vieille dame dans un siège dans sa diagonale le fixait de manière étrange tant il bouillonnait sur place.

Finalement à part répondre au rouge _**d'aller se faire foutre,**_ l'explosif s'emmerda pas à en dire davantage. Il ferait face aux questions de son camarade le lendemain. Ce mec était envahissant.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il dîna avec sa famille mais n'eut pas franchement envie de raconter quoique ce soit à ses parents de sa journée. Il parla vaguement du travail de groupe mais resta muet le reste du temps. Il pesta contre les questions parfois lourdes et intrusives de sa mère.

Plus tard dans sa chambre, il repensa à ce que ces garces avaient dit sur lui. C'était bien la pensée générale des gens. Ce qu'ils devaient penser de lui chaque fois qu'il faisait une action supposée déplaisante pour les civils.

Il avait beau se répéter qu'ils étaient trop cons pour comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment, ça ne calmait pas toujours ses émotions noires qui l'envahissaient. Il s'endormit avec le coeur lourd, la journée éprouvante le fit s'écrouler de fatigue. Son sommeil était agité et il lui arrivait de se réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, lorsque la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit, Todoroki était déjà prêt de sa table, le sac remonté sur les épaules. Le blond le regarda surpris, puis rangea ses affaires en rétorquant :

" **Deux secondes. T'as le feu au cul ou quoi?"** c'était plutôt une question rhétorique qu'autre chose. Mais il ricana légèrement avant d'arquer un sourcil en lui adressant un regard en biais. Il attira son propre sac sur ses épaules, la mine de nouveau mauvaise.

A propos de l'invitation chez lui, il avait rapidement prévenu sa mère le matin même et elle s'était mise en tête de remplir les placards la journée même. Cela avait été pour éviter ça qu'il le lui avait annoncé qu'en partant ce matin. C'était blasant. Elle en faisait toujours des tonnes pour pas grand chose.

Le trajet lui parut long et il ne parla quasiment pas sur le chemin. D'ailleurs, Todoroki n'était pas du genre à bavarder non plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il inséra la clé dans la serrure et entra le premier. Il jugea d'après les chaussures présentes à l'entrée que ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, ce qui le soulagea. Il avait été vague sur l'identité du camarade qui viendrait pour travailler chez les Bakugo. Ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment oublié le tournoi et le combat qui l'avait opposé à double face. Il recevait rarement des amis chez lui alors des rivaux… ça allait faire sourire sa mère, pour sûr.

Il avait aussi remarqué une paire de chaussons supplémentaire et il avait poussé un soupire. Il se tourna vers le bicolore en pointant les dites chaussures. " **Enfile celles-là "**. Immédiatement, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller ouvrir le frigo et récupérer quelques boissons fraîches. Il n'attendit pas son binôme pour ouvrir les maudits placards. La quantité de choses achetées lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

" **Putain, mais elle est sérieuse ?! "**

Il sortit le nez du placard lorsque Todoroki apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Bakugo lui dit de s'approcher et désigna les armoires pleines à craquer. Sa mère semblait prendre trop à coeur la venue d'un camarade chez elle.

" **...Tu peux te servir. Tu choisis ce que tu veux. L'idée, c'est même de ne pas hésiter à manger tout ce qui te fait envie. T'peux te servir deux fois de suite même. "** Pas la peine de préciser que sa mère était dingue. Mais Bakugo savait que ça énervait cette dernière de voir que son hôte avait dévoré tout ce qu'elle avait pu acheter. Pourtant, malgré son envie de faire suer sa mère, il en connaissait un minimum sur son voisin actuel... Il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que double-face évite de manger tout le placard par respect pour ceux qui l'accueillaient. C'était une plaie, il était trop respectueux.

Enfin... Cela ne changeait pas le fait que sa mère avait un peu abusé. Il n'avait jamais vu les placards aussi pleins.

Le second avait dit tout ça avec un air affligé. Il embarqua pour son propre usage une boîte de biscuit au hasard. Il n'était pas difficile et s'il se mettait à manger tout le placard, lui, il aurait sûrement le droit à des cris de la vieille.

En montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, il montra vite fait sur le chemin à Todoroki où étaient les chiottes du haut. Puis il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il n'était jamais trop chaud pour montrer son espace personnel à quelqu'un, tout simplement parce que ça n'arrivait pratiquement jamais.

Alors il évita de commenter quoi que ce soit concernant l'ambiance de sa chambre et ne lui fit rien visiter sur le chemin.

Sa chambre n'avait rien de plus basique. La pièce était spacieuse, la décoration simple avec des meubles en bois. Certains étaient remplis de livres, de magazines. D'autres meubles étaient remplis de jeu, de manettes, de consoles. Comme par exemple celui de la télévision, il trônait en face du lit devant un canapé qui semblait confortable. Sur le sol, on trouvait aussi deux haltères avec lesquels ils s'entrainait parfois avant de s'endormir.

Des étagères étaient fixées au dessus du bureau et d'autres plutôt vides se trouvaient près de la fenêtre. Une armoire était dissimulée dans un renfoncement à côté du lit. La chambre était rangée, peu de choses traînaient à vue.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas toujours le cas des tiroirs de son bureau et de ses placards. Personne ne les ouvrait, pas même sa mère. Lorsqu'il y avait des choses à ranger comme le linge, elle posait tout sur le lit et il se chargeait du rangement lui-même.

" **Y'a pas la place sur le bureau. "** précisa t-il en s'installant sur son lit. Ce dernier était suffisamment grand pour y bosser à deux et même étaler ses feuilles. Bakugo travaillait plus souvent sur son lit que sur son bureau parce qu'il y était plus à l'aise. Par rapport à la chambre, le bureau était plutôt petit. Il ne tenait pas compte de ce que pourrait préférer l'autre.

Il s'allongea sur le dos pour relire ce qu'ils avaient déjà écrit laissant l'autre prendre ses aises, ou pas. À dire vrai, il n'y avait pas tellement fait attention jusque là à son invité. Tout en machouillant un crayon de papier, il demanda en le regardant intensément :

" **T'es paumé ? "** Après tout, il n'avait même pas pris le soin de lui montrer vaguement les pièces principales de la maison. Cela aurait été la moindre des choses mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec ce genre de choses. Il ne fallait pas trop qu'il s'y habitue, à venir chez lui. C'était une exception de courte durée. D'ailleurs, il l'observait longuement avec un air un peu moqueur. Ça le faisait doucement rire en réalité mais il se garda bien de vraiment l'exprimer ouvertement. D'une voix un peu plus sérieuse, il déclara en détournant la tête vers ses : " **Elle te fera très certainement la visite intégrale après, ma mère..."** Il avait un air faussement inquiet tellement il appréhendait le moment où sa mère débarquerait. Son père ferait moins chier, mais elle... " **Pour l'instant ça serait pas mal qu'on avance histoire de rentabiliser. "**

Shoto

Todoroki ne réagit pas à la surprise de son homonyme face à son empressement même si, intérieurement, il tiqua par son jeu de mot, qui au passage, n'était pas très recherché. Non, il n'avait pas le 'feu au cul' comme il disait. Il était juste stressé du fait de venir chez lui et pressé d'en finir avec ce projet pour être, lui aussi, tranquille. Certes, il y aurait sûrement d'autres travaux de groupe plus tard, mais d'ici-là, il aurait peut être l'occasion de s'habituer au sale caractère du blond ou même à trouver un terrain d'entente avec ?

Alors que l'autre garçon le regardait en biais, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pas mal de gens de la classe regardaient curieusement le duo, en particulier les amis de Bakugo. Il haussa un sourcil à ça et suivit le blond cendré hors de la pièce, conscient des regards inquisiteurs dans leur direction. Oui, ils formaient un duo plutôt étrange et le fait de les voir tous les deux partir ensemble pour travailler d'un commun accord était nouveau, mais c'était à cause de la _brillante idée_ du Professeur Aizawa...

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quasiment tout le trajet, n'ayant pas vraiment de raisons de discuter ensemble. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient rien à partager puisqu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, n'étant pas _amis_ de base. Il remarqua, par ailleurs, lorsqu'ils firent le trajet entre la gare et son foyer, que la maison du blond n'était, en fait, vraiment pas loin de l'hôpital où résidait sa mère. Il ne dit cependant rien à ce sujet à son camarade. Cela relevait de sa vie privée et ne le regardait pas. De toute façon, il doutait que l'autre ne s'intéresse à sa vie, vu la remarque qu'il avait faite au Tournoi, de 'laisser ses soucis de famille au placard'.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison du jeune Bakugo et Shoto remarqua qu'il y avait une paire de chaussons en plus, pour lui. Par chance, celles-ci, quand il les enfila, étaient juste à la bonne taille -il avait des pieds assez grands. Il nota à lui-même qu'il remercierait les parents du garçon pour leur hospitalité quand il les croiserait.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, le blond hyperactif était déjà parti du couloir d'entrée et heureusement, il le repéra rapidement grâce au boucan que celui-ci faisait et suivit la source du bruit en regardant autour de lui, curieux. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu grand chose de la maison, l'ambiance était bien plus chaleureuse ici que chez lui. Déjà parce qu'elle était largement plus petite que le palace que les Todoroki possédaient -en même temps quand on connaissait son père avec son ego et sa richesse...-, mais aussi parce que la décoration était bien plus familiale, plus personnalisée, quelques cadres photos étant accrochés ça et là sur les murs du couloir.

Le jeune aux cheveux bicolores venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce qui semblait être la cuisine que l'autre lui proposait d'une manière moqueuse de se servir à volonté dans le placard. L'attitude de l'adolescent aux yeux rouges l'agaça quelque peu mais il resta pour l'instant calme, se disant qu'il se calmerait peut-être... L'idée de goûter en elle-même n'était pas mauvaise, vu qu'il commençait à avoir légèrement faim et travailler le ventre vide avec tout ce stress intérieur n'était pas bon ni pour sa tête ni pour son ventre.

Alors, Shoto prit un paquet de gâteau au chocolat mais laissa le reste où il était. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas du tout du genre à manger en grande quantité, mais aussi parce que, malgré ses origines de 'bourge'', il ne se voyait pas dévaliser toute la réserve de la famille du blond, sachant que tout ça coûtait assez cher.

Il réajusta son sac à dos qui commençait à glisser de sa veste grise et qui par conséquent le gênait, avant de suivre Bakugo dans l'étage du dessus. Il reçut rapidement des indications d'où se trouvaient les toilettes et ils arrivèrent vite fait dans la chambre plutôt simplement décorée de celui-ci. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur ce fait vu que sa chambre à lui n'était pas bien différente, très impersonnelle même si, à la place d'un lit, il y avait un futon. Et puis, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas ici pour s'amuser mais pour mettre un terme à leur projet de groupe et de retourner ensuite à leurs occupations, chacun de leur côté...

Lorsqu'il entendit l'autre lui annoncer que le bureau ne serait pas assez grand pour deux, il se tourna vers la dite table qui était largement assez grande pour une personne et vide de tout objet pouvant déranger, pour ensuite voir le blond s'avachir sur son lit double. À cette vision, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'il travaille là, si ? Shoto était quelqu'un de très ordonné et ne voyait pas du tout comment il pourrait ne serait-ce qu'être à l'aise et se concentrer là-dessus... Un bureau, ce n'était pas là pour décorer, mais il se garda bien de lancer cette remarque à son vis-à-vis, voulant éviter une querelle aussi tôt.

Enfin, si le blond préférait travailler sur le lit parce qu'il était plus à l'aise, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, après tout, il était chez lui. Lui prendrait le bureau et ils se consulteraient lorsqu'ils auraient des questions à poser à l'autre ou s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs. Il s'assit alors sur la chaise en bois en posant son sac et entreprit de sortir les affaires de cours et de les poser sur le bureau.

 **« Je pense que je vais utiliser ton bureau, je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée de travailler sur le lit... Si on ne comprend pas un truc, au pire on se déplace l'un vers l'autre. »**

Commençant à avoir chaud, il retira sa veste pour la ranger dans son sac, ne souhaitant pas s'étaler davantage. Certes, il s'imposait un peu malgré qu'il n'était pas encore à l'aise, mais en même temps, il ne se voyait _vraiment_ pas travailler sur un lit, aussi confortable qu'il soit...

Soudain, son agacement augmenta fortement d'un coup. Quand il croisa à nouveau le regard écarlate de son camarade, il s'aperçut qu'il le fixait d'un air presque moqueur en lui balançant un 'T'es paumé ?' mal placé tout en mordillant son stylo et ça ne lui plut vraiment pas. Pour qui il se prenait, à se moquer de lui et de ses hésitations ? Shoto avait beau être aimable de nature, il avait horreur qu'on le regarde de haut comme il le faisait, lui rappelant les regards froids de son paternel... Il ne put s'empêcher, malgré lui, de lui balancer d'une voix cinglante, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce qu'avait dit par la suite l'adolescent explosif :

 **« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable à ce point, Bakugo... J'y peux rien si on est ensemble en groupe et encore moins que la bibliothèque est fermée un mois... Tu me proposes d'aller chez toi et après tu me regardes de haut... Tu peux pas être plus mature, juste pour une fois ? »**

Bon sang, il espérait que cette soirée serait la plus courte possible et évidemment, l'autre avait un comportement désobligeant envers lui, comme s'il le considérait comme une fourmi sous son pied... Il repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit la veille, pleine d'espoir. Ils allaient pouvoir s'entendre, vraiment ? Et bien, pour l'instant, c'était pas gagné…


	6. Arc 3 : Partie 2

Note : Merci pour vos commentaires, une fois de plus ! Comme d'habitude, voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Katsuki

Lorsqu'il comprit que le bicolore avait décrété que prendre le bureau serait mieux que s'installer avec lui sur son lit, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il s'arrêta de mâchouiller le crayon et planta son regard dans le dos de double face.

C'était pas pour muscler sa voix qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de place pour deux sur ce bureau. Ce dernier était plutôt exigüe. Les rangements sur le côté prenaient toute la place. De plus, le bureau ne permettait pas de glisser une chaise sur le côté et cela bloquerait l'ouverture de la porte. Dans tous les cas, il n'y aurait pas eu suffisamment d'espace pour étaler leurs affaires respectives. C'était pour ces multiples raisons qu'il avait choisi le lit. Mais aussi parce qu'il aimait bien s'y poser. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de son… invité.

Au fond, Katsuki savait pertinemment que ce qui l'agaçait réellement, c'était que son binôme fasse le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Quand cela sortait de ses prévisions, il n'était pas forcément en de meilleures conditions pour être aimable. Qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas envisager que ce fils de riche puisse avoir besoin d'ordre ou d'un espace aussi cadré. Katsuki n'était pas dans la tête de l'autre et il avait toujours eu du mal avec les émotions intérieures d'autrui. Pour peu, il pouvait dire qu'il s'en foutait carrément. Même lorsque le bicolore exprima clairement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de travailler de cette manière, ça l'irrita qu'il opte pour le travail à distance. Il était où l'intérêt ?

Le fait qu'il le traite d'immature manqua de lui faire avaler son stylo. Il poussa sur ses coudes pour se redresser sur son séant. Pour le coup, il s'en foutait pas mal que son regard moqueur ait pu frustrer l'autre. Il ne voyait pas forcément ça comme une attaque de son côté même si son animosité envers Shoto était devenue un brin naturel, surtout depuis le tournoi. La demande insidieuse de Shoto de se calmer le rendait plus nerveux encore. Les commentaires de ce casse couille de partenaire avaient beau être justifiés, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'accepter. Il voyait ces commentaires comme une attaque à laquelle il allait répondre par l'instinct.

" **Tu peux aller dans la chambre d'à côté pendant qu'on y est ! J'vais pas lever mon cul toutes les dix secondes et toi non plus pour qu'on mette ce truc en commun. J'vois pas où il est l'aspect pratique dans le travail à distance. Sinon t'avais qu'à rester chez toi et on aurait fait ça par téléphone. "** Trancha t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Si ses yeux étaient des couteaux, il l'aurait déjà tué plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il avait sauté à côté de son lit, ses poings fermement serrés par la colère qu'il ressentait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de parler d'une voix claire et distincte en s'approchant d'un pas lourd du bicolore. Une faille s'était ouverte, son égo avait été écorché et il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il arrivait à l'exprimer.

" **P'tain, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'immaturité. J'ai encore le droit de faire des commentaires comme t'as le droit de te vexer et de râler. Mais d'là à me traiter d'gamin."**

Froisser Katsuki n'était jamais bien compliqué. Et s'il n'était jamais près de reconnaître ses propres torts, il n'hésitait jamais à répondre aux insultes personnelles. Son esprit brûlait comme le feu mais ça ne l'empêchait pas que des idées lui viennent à l'instant. Il s'était rapproché du bicolore, préparant ses réflexes au cas où l'autre décidait de répliquer. S'il jugeait que ses réflexes étaient bien meilleurs, il ne sous estimait pas pour autant le temps de réaction de son interlocuteur.

" **Bouge de cette chaise."**

Le dossier de cette dernière se referma entre ses doigts alors qu'il tirait brusquement en arrière. Lorsqu'il sentit que le poids de la chaise était plus léger et qu'en l'occurrence Shoto n'était plus réellement assis dessus, il traîna la malchanceuse derrière lui. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et souleva la chaise en direction de celle-ci pour la faire basculer sur les arbustes plus bas. Il regarda vite fait son oeuvre et referma la fenêtre.

L'idée que sa mère viendrait lui exploser la gueule plus tard l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Ce qui comptait c'était que la suite des événements se passent comme convenu même s'il avait un sacré doute là-dessus maintenant. Une lueur de défi fit briller son regard alors qu'il se tournait en direction de double face, il ancra son regard dans le sien.

" **Sans chaise, ça règle le problème. Bordel, c'est quoi qui te rend si mal à l'aise dans le fait d'bosser sur un lit, hein !? Mon lit est suffisamment grand pour trois ! "**

Pour ce dernier point, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre sur le coup où était le problème. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait le pousser à aller sur le bureau. Était-ce une crainte de la part de Shoto de tester quelque chose de nouveau ou de travailler tout simplement de manière aussi différente ? A moins que cela soit une histoire de proximité avec une personne. Shoto agissait de façon répulsive, et ce comportement commençait à être peu à peu vaguement analysé par Katsuki qui montra tout de même les dents. Il comprenait sans comprendre.

" **T'es pas paumé. T'as peur. T'aimes pas faire des trucs qui te mettent pas à l'aise. C'est ça ?"**

A ce rythme, ils n'étaient pas prêt de se mettre à bosser. Le blond ne calculait même pas à quel point il pourrait dire les choses maladroitement.

Shoto

Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de demander que l'autre se calme, d'arrêter d'être immature ? Shoto se le demandait à cet instant. Il savait que le garçon était du genre borné à cause de son ego, mais le voir à l'oeuvre en direct n'avait _vraiment_ rien d'agréable... Lui dire de se calmer avait l'air d'attiser les flammes de colère du blond, qui se leva brutalement de son lit après avoir craché une remarque encore plus sarcastique, comme piqué par le reproche on ne peut plus logique du rouge et blanc. Ne savait-il jamais reconnaître quand il était en tord ?

Il ne répondit pas à ses attaques, restant assis sur la chaise en bois en le regardant d'un air vraiment contrarié et scellant ses lèvres en une ligne fine. Sachant que s'il réagissait à ses états d'âme, l'autre serait encore plus explosif, cela restait la meilleure solution sur le moment. Oui, le principe d'un travail de groupe était de partager des idées, mais Bakugo ne se remettait même pas en question quant à son comportement vis-à-vis de Shoto, ni même ne s'inquiétait de l'inconfort de son camarade... En même temps, vu l'égoïsme et l'égocentrisme dont il faisait preuve, c'était mission impossible que de demander au blond de ne serait-ce que se soucier de ses hésitations. Et il s'insurgeait qu'il le traite de gamin immature ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité...

Le blond arriva d'un coup à sa hauteur et lui ordonna de bouger de là où il était. Instinctivement, Shoto se leva pour éviter de tomber au sol quand l'autre fou furieux agrippa la pauvre chaise en bois pour la tirer d'une manière sinistre, _pour il ne savait quelle raison_. Il le regarda jeter celle-ci par la fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant si son partenaire n'était pas devenu fou.

 **« T'es complètement timbré ma parole... »** , sa voix grave avait un ton choqué, complètement éberlué des actions extrêmes qu'il venait de voir. Il allait jusqu'à jeter sa propre chaise juste pour obliger Shoto à venir travailler sur le lit ? Il devait avoir une case en moins, c'était pas possible.

Il était tellement choqué de ce qu'avait brutalement fait le garçon aux yeux écarlates qu'il ne bougea pas d'un cil, du moins jusqu'à que l'autre continue sur sa lancée avec des mots vraiment blessants...

Le 'tu n'es pas paumé, tu as peur' déclencha une forte émotion chez Shoto, qui sentit soudainement ses veines battre au niveau de ses tempes. L'autre, en disant cela, pointait du doigt une faiblesse du bicolore avec une moue enragée, montrant ses dents. Était-ce encore une fois de la moquerie de sa part ? Tiens, personne ne pouvait toucher à son ego mais par contre blesser celui des autres et pointer du doigt leur sensibilité, ça n'était pas un problème ?

Même si Bakugo n'avait pas voulu être offensant sur cette affirmation, l'adolescent, à bout de nerfs, vit rouge. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son comportement précédent et de sa mimique presque dégoûtée ?

Avant même qu'il ne put dire à sa conscience de se taire, il sentit ses lèvres bouger, hors de son contrôle et sa voix augmenta de deux tons alors qu'il fixait son vis-à-vis avec fureur :

 **« Tu veux que je te pense mature, alors que tu me traites comme de la merde depuis que je suis rentré chez toi ?! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards en biais dans la cuisine et ici... Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance contrairement à toi ! Pour moi, tout ça c'est nouveau ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as une vie familiale normale toi ! Estime-toi chanceux, bordel ! Donc oui, j'ai peur et.. ».**

Sa voix flancha presque sous sa colère et ce goût âcre d'amertume venait s'ajouter dans sa gorge serrée. Il se tut ensuite, la pièce plongeant dans un silence sombre alors que sa respiration était rapide dû à sa colère. Il serra des dents et des poings pour essayer de contrôler vainement sa rage intérieure qui menaçait d'émerger à tout instant s'il la laissait hors de son contrôle. Merde, il n'avait pas à se justifier devant une personne aussi sourde et sournoise que Bakugo ! En plus, il ne voulait pas que l'autre ait encore une occasion de plus pour le descendre...

Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient même rivaux et le rouge et blanc devait se mettre ça dans la tête. Même si jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ils devraient coopérer, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils pourraient se supporter. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment l'autre le jugeait et le regardait de haut.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit avec lui en binôme ? L'autre était vexant, hautain et moqueur depuis le début de leur mise en groupe malgré les efforts du rouge et blanc pour éviter une querelle. Ses poings, serrés depuis sa montée de colère interne, se desserrèrent d'un coup, comme s'il abandonnait même l'idée d'être amical avec son camarade. Il ne regarda pas son interlocuteur dans les yeux lorsqu'il annonça d'une voix éteinte mais toujours teintée de colère :

 **"Laisse tomber... Il faut que je me calme... Laisse moi deux minutes et on finit ce devoir vite fait, comme ça, tu seras libéré de ma présence."**

 _'Et moi, je pourrai enfin sortir de cet enfer...'_ pensa t-il amèrement. Izuku avait raison, ce gars était imbuvable... Il sortit de la pièce aussitôt et alla au fond du couloir pour se remettre de ses émotions, en espérant que l'autre aurait au moins la présence d'esprit de le laisser reprendre ses esprits. Il inspira et expira de longues bouffées d'air pendant quelques secondes, sentant ses battements de cœur revenir peu à peu à la normale. Il devait recréer ce mur émotionnel qu'il avait bâti après les années d'enfer que son père lui avait fait subir et tout irait bien. L'autre aurait ce qu'il voulait et leur projet serait fini rapidement. Il avait failli craquer, soit en encastrant l'autre dans le mur ou en révélant ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement mais heureusement, il s'était arrêté à temps pour limiter les dégâts.

Quand il revint cinq minutes plus tard dans la chambre à coucher de Bakugo, il avait une attitude froide comme de la glace, semblable à celle qu'il arborait avant le combat contre Midoriya. Il ramassa ses affaires et se mit le plus loin possible de l'autre sur le lit. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise sur le matelas, comme il le pensait avant même de tenter l'expérience. Que ce soit avec une position assise ou même allongée, c'était vraiment pas pratique ni pour son dos ni pour sa nuque de trouver un semblant de confort, mais il se garda bien de le dire à _l'autre_. Par ailleurs, il était tellement plongé dans son travail, ignorant parfaitement le blond explosif à ses côtés, qu'il avait complètement oublié les gâteaux au chocolat sur le bureau. En même temps, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait dire que son appétit était coupé et tout ce que souhaitait Todoroki, c'était de mettre un terme à ce dossier et de s'en aller en bonne et due forme de chez Bakugo.


	7. Arc 3 : Partie 3

Note : Bonjour bonsoir À tout le monde ! Voici, avec un petit peu de retard, le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que vous apprécierez, on voux souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

Katsuki

En premier, il avait remarqué l'air fermé du garçon face à son agressivité soudaine. Les lèvres de Todoroki étaient restées serrées entre elles, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose ou encore d'ajouter une autre remarque par rapport à sa manière de faire. Du moins, c'est ainsi que l'explosif interprétait les expressions figées de son interlocuteur.

Le geste de Katsuki était aberrant et semblait avoir plus que surpris double-face qui le regardait avec un air ahuri lorsque la chaise bascula par la fenêtre. Cette réaction excessive était définitivement effrayante, et n'importe qui aurait réagi comme venait de le faire Shoto... Soit le traiter de taré. Katsuki ne souleva même pas cette remarque, fronçant davantage les sourcils lorsqu'il laissa son instinct parler à sa place. Au moment où Bakugo souleva qu'il supposait que Shoto craignait de s'asseoir sur son lit par peur, la réaction de l'invité fut sans appel. Elle fut si intense qu'il en resta pantois sur l'instant, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, buvant son flot de paroles. Cette colère n'était pas commune de la part de son interlocuteur, voire irréaliste pour le blond. Ce nuage de mots avait un sens si lourd que même si Bakugo s'efforçait de ne pas les entendre, il l'atteignait tout de même de plein fouet. La stupéfaction l'empêcha de parler et il ferma définitivement la bouche lorsque la voix de l'autre dérailla sur une révélation. Todoroki ne termina pas sa phrase, la bloquant dans sa gorge apparemment nouée sous l'émotion trop forte qu'il devait ressentir. Si Katsuki restait étrangement muet, son intérieur regrettait d'avoir posé cette question en particulier. Les interrogations avaient fait plus de dégâts que prévu.

Avoir marqué la différence entre leurs vies de famille avait eu le don de lui rappeler la conversation qu'il avait entendue à la dérobée entre Deku et Shoto avant leur match au tournoi. _***Ce n'est pas le sens que je voulais donner à tout ça.***_ Qu'il aurait pu dire. Mais ses mots restèrent des pensées frustrées. "Ça" représentant la peur que Shoto ressentait, le mal-être par rapport à cet univers apparemment nouveau et malaisant. Bon d'accord, il avait merdé sur le coup, sa propre expression et son propre comportement négatif avaient peut-être poussé Shoto à exploser et à voir sa phrase comme une ultime agression personnelle. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il "joue ainsi" avec lui. L'explosif était loin d'être accueillant et il n'avait pris aucune mesure pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Mais être un hôte bienveillant, c'était vraiment trop en demander à Katsuki. Et alors que le bicolore allait se calmer dehors en s'efforçant de ne pas s'abandonner à sa colère, il continua à regarder la porte sans rien dire. C'était plus simple de ne rien dire... De laisser le silence faire son travail... Plutôt que de courber l'échine et s'excuser en toute humilité... Il n'était pas près de faire ça, de se rabaisser à le faire.

Il se rassit sur son lit, se laissant tomber lourdement dessus. Il entendit quelques lattes craquer un peu sans toutefois se casser.

Il colla son dos en tête de lit en embarquant ses feuilles de cours. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage polaire et fermé. Le blond le regarda un court moment puis s'efforça de se concentrer sur le travail à faire. Si Todoroki était de dos, Katsuki eut tout le loisir de remarquer qu'il s'était installé le plus loin possible de lui et qu'il ne trouvait pas la place confortable. Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser et de se plonger dans le travail à faire. Il se passa bien une demi-heure alors qu'un silence lourd régnait et qu'aucun réel échange n'ait eu lieu.

Il était six heures quarante cinq lorsqu'il entendit la voix forte de sa mère gueuler dans le couloir en bas. Non seulement sa voix lui faisait déjà mal au crâne mais en plus il aurait parié que même la maison s'était mise à trembler. Sa rage était bien réelle. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais gueulé aussi fort en sachant un invité présent dans la maison… Elle était putain de remontée la vieille. Il pesta en posant un pied sur le sol de sa chambre sans regarder l'impassible au bout de son lit puis il commença à descendre les escaliers en chaussettes avant de voir sa mère remonter quelques escaliers comme une furie pour venir vers lui.

" **Katsuki !? Pourquoi il y a ta putain de chaise de bureau dans le jardin ?!**

 **\- J'ai voulu jeter double-face par la fenêtre mais j'ai préféré jeter la chaise !**

 **\- Double quoi ?"**

Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation, fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre et de faire le rapprochement. Elle savait pertinemment comment son gamin appelait le fils Todoroki, mais cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit tout de suite. Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de monter quelques escaliers. Elle le frappa à l'arrière du crâne sans aucune délicatesse en lui demandant de la fermer d'une voix ferme. La mère de famille grondait de colère alors que son fils râlait en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

" **Katsuki, va me chercher cette chaise, t'as exactement trente secondes pour la ramener dans ta chambre. Et t'y vas pas en chaussettes ! C'est BIEN clair ?**

 **\- Arrête de me faire chier et arrête de gueuler ! Tu vas me rendre sourd ! "**

Le blond évita de justesse un énième coup derrière la tête, filant dans l'escalier pour aller chercher la chaise, malheureuse victime du jour. Il la traîna lentement jusqu'à la chambre avec un bouquant pas possible histoire de marquer sa désapprobation. Son père qui venait seulement d'arriver lui demanda sans élever le ton de sa voix de lever la chaise au lieu de laisser les pieds de celle-ci buter contre chaque marche de l'escalier.

Pendant ce temps, Mitsuki était arrivée jusqu'à la chambre. Elle trouva la porte entre-ouverte et elle la poussa délicatement, cherchant des yeux le garçon. Son regard tomba tout de suite sur lui, elle remarqua immédiatement le visage glacial qu'avait Shoto Todoroki. Elle sentait aussi qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Elle ne s'étonna pas du fait que son fils n'ait pas trouvé utile de lui dire qu'il était en binôme avec ce garçon en particulier et elle comprenait pourquoi. Aaah... La rivalité couplée à cette supposée défaite de son fils lors du tournoi. Son ego avait été clairement blessé par ce qui s'était produit.

Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet. Elle n'appréciait clairement pas l'ambiance que son gamin avait amenée dans cette pièce et elle comptait bien remettre les pendules à l'heure de celui-ci plus tard. C'était sa maison, son toit, et ça ternissait l'image de sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas que Shoto Todoroki se sente si mal en quittant la maison. Elle savait que son fils était chiant et insupportable... Et, même si elle l'aimait, il y avait des fois où elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Son aura changea et un sourire doux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle toqua doucement contre la porte alors qu'elle captait enfin l'attention du bicolore.

" **Son savoir vivre est limité, désolée pour ça. Je suis contente de t'accueillir ici Todoroki-kun. Viens avec moi dans le salon, on va te faire oublier cette mauvaise ambiance. Allez viens. De toute façon, c'est l'heure de prendre une pause je crois ! Les apéritifs t'aideront à oublier cet emmerdeur ! "**

Le raclement de la chaise devenait de plus en plus bruyant alors qu'il arrivait dans le dos de sa mère en lui gueulant un " **tu sais que je t'entends** " effronté. Le visage doux de sa mère se métamorphosa alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de son fils qui venait de la contourner astucieusement. Il avait remis brutalement la chaise près du bureau sans regarder Todoroki.

" **Tu crois qu'on passe pour quoi là ?"** Siffla t-elle en colère.

 **\- J'en ai rien à carrer. Il me fait chier. Toi avec.**

 **\- Parfait ! T'as qu'à rester ici, en haut, tout seul. J'veux pas te voir descendre."**

Elle fit un mouvement de tête à Shoto alors que son fils pestait et refermait la porte derrière eux. Katsuki avait ressenti une pointe de tristesse en l'entendant le mettre à part mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, laissant plutôt sa colère s'exprimer en premier.

Mitsuki échangea quelques mots avec son mari lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle proposa à Shoto de s'asseoir où il voulait dans le salon puis disparut dans la cuisine un peu plus loin. Elle revint chargée d'apéritifs en tout genre. Des chips de nori, des fèves de sojas grillées, des crackers aux oignons, des chips aux patates douces, aux pieuvres, aux wasabis. Elle avait ramené le placard entier et elle tenait sous le coude quelques récipients pour mettre les apéritifs dedans. Elle les déposa sur la table du salon, adressant un sourire chaleureux au jeune Todoroki.

" **Prends ce dont tu as envie, je ne sais pas vers où vont tes préférences. J'espère que tu aimes ce genre de salés surtout !"**

Elle patienta lors de son choix alors que son mari entrait dans la pièce en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. Il lui demanda :

" **Tu veux boire quelque chose ? "** L'homme marqua une pause avant de reprendre après que Shoto ait fait un choix. " **Vraiment impressionnant ce que tu as fait au tournoi, ta maîtrise de la glace, c'était quelque chose !**

" **Oui c'est vrai, c'était impressionnant ! Tu ne fais pas partie de la seconde A pour rien. C'est quoi ton ambition pour la suite ?"** Surenchérit la jeune femme.

Elle avait bien envie de lui faire visiter toute la maison mais elle se demanda si cela n'avait pas été fait. Elle se doutait bien que celle du jeune homme était sûrement plus vaste, mais elle n'apporterait aucun sujet de comparaison par rapport à la maison de Todoroki. Elle oublia cette idée un court instant suivant le fil de la conversation.

Shoto

L'ambiance était clairement pourrie entre les deux jeunes hommes. Un froid polaire s'était installé alors que Shoto faisait en sorte d'oublier la présence plus que désagréable du blond, bien décidé à finir ce projet et ne plus jamais poser les pieds ici après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pensa même pas à être intéressé par la rencontre du reste de la famille Bakugo, clairement dégoûté par le fils unique de cette dernière...

Quand il se positionna pour travailler le plus loin possible de son camarade, il remarqua que l'autre se taisait, n'ajoutant rien de plus après sa crise de rage retenue. Tant mieux, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire... Heureusement, il n'en rajoutait pas une couche après sa remarque cassante sur sa _peur_ des nouveautés. D'ailleurs, à cause du comportement du blond cendré, on pouvait dire que la communication entre eux était totalement rompue. Il était beau le travail de groupe, hein ?

Chacun bossait de son côté, sans gestes ni paroles échangés pendant un certain temps, qui parut long pour le bicolore. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir mettre tout en commun par la suite mais il n'était pas encore prêt de lui parler sans être sec et sarcastique à son tour.

C'est alors qu'une voix inconnue féminine hurla le prénom de Bakugo à l'étage du dessous, coupant sa concentration brutalement. Il vit du coin de l'oeil le garçon de seconde se lever pour aller rejoindre ce qu'il devina être sa mère et entendit toute la conversation entre les deux, tellement ils argumentaient fort. Évidemment, le fait de jeter une chaise par la fenêtre allait forcément lui retomber dessus à un moment, c'était logique.

Il essaya par la suite de se reconcentrer sur sa prise de note, sa mine froide ne changeant pas d'un cil. Il était tellement plongé dans son dossier qu'il en oublia presque son entourage. Ceci expliqua pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce lui adresser la parole, le visage de la mère entrant dans son champs de vision de manière discrète. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ses excuses quant au comportement de son fils. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de hocher doucement la tête à sa remarque, sentant le stress remonter dans sa gorge malgré la présence avenante de la femme qui ressemblait vraiment à son enfant. Physiquement du moins. Il n'en montra cependant rien à la mère, essayant de montrer une image respectueuse de lui-même, comme il s'était juré de le faire avant de venir dans cette maison. Mais au vu de sa remarque, il semblait qu'elle avait déjà remarqué son humeur. L'instinct maternel était fort pour ce genre de choses à ce qu'il paraissait.

Quand elle lui proposa de descendre avec elle en insultant presque Katsuki, il hésita au début sur la démarche à faire. Il ne voulait pas refuser sa proposition au risque de paraître rude et elle touchait juste quand elle disait qu'une pause était nécessaire. Alors qu'il se levait du lit, sentant les courbatures dues à sa position le tirer, il fut témoin en direct du passage de savon que la mère de Katsuki à son fils qui changea du tout au tout dans son comportement avec celui-ci. Il ne fit cependant rien pour s'interposer, ayant encore une dent contre l'ado aux yeux rouges. Il suivit la mère qui ordonna à Bakugo de rester dans sa chambre s'il était aussi insupporté par leur présence et descendit les escaliers à la suite de la jeune femme, silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans ce qu'il semblait être leur salon, elle lui proposa de s'asseoir où il le souhaitait. Il exécuta sa demande sans broncher en s'asseyant sur une chaise en bois au hasard de la table. Il regarda autour de lui et entortilla ses doigts sous la table, incertain. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait un sacré écart entre l'attitude des parents et du blond, ce qui le prit au dépourvu sur le moment. Même si la mère semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé, elle possédait apparemment également une douceur intérieure qui la radoucissait. Et de ce qu'avait vu Shoto de son père, il semblait être quelqu'un de très calme, encore plus que lui.

Celle-ci ramena tout le contenu des placards en les positionnant devant lui, l'invita à choisir ce qui lui plaisait en espérant qu'il aimait au moins un des apéritifs. À cela, il lui répondit avec un sourire très discret :

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, je ne suis pas difficile pour la nourriture. »** Il se servit un paquet de chips aux wasabis sous le regard bienveillant de la femme, mit le contenu dans un des bols qu'elle avait ramené et commença à manger.

Lorsque le père proposa de boire quelque chose, il demanda une limonade avec un goût fruité en le remerciant humblement. Petit à petit, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait se décrisper, oubliant presque totalement la précédente dispute avec Bakugo. Peut-être était-ce cette chaleureuse ambiance familiale qui lui faisait du bien ? Sur le coup, Shoto se prit presqu'à jalouser le blond explosif à l'étage pour avoir cette chance d'avoir des parents aussi aimants et sans histoire. Il discuta avec les deux parents en répondant aux questions du père par rapport au Tournoi et se surprit même à rire à une des blagues que la mère lui fit à un moment.

Il finit assez rapidement son paquet de chips, demanda où se trouvait la poubelle et aida à ranger le reste à nouveau dans les placards de la cuisine. Une fois fini, il se tourna vers le père et la mère et annonça d'une voix aimable :

 **« Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir procuré des chaussons et de m'accueillir chez vous. Votre maison est très jolie. »** Il complimenta le peu qu'il en avait vu, faisant ainsi tiquer la génitrice de Bakugo. Elle haussa un sourcil et lui dit :

 **« Mon idiot de fils t'a ramené dans sa chambre sans même te présenter la maison ? Il va vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure... Je peux te faire visiter, si tu le souhaites. Du moins, l'intérieur. Malheureusement, il fait trop sombre dehors pour que tu puisses voir quoique ce soit du jardin. »**

Il courba sa tête en répondant immédiatement un **« J'en serai honoré, madame... »** , ravi intérieurement de pouvoir satisfaire la curiosité qu'il avait ressentie en entrant dans l'habitat des Bakugo, quelques heures plus tôt. La femme blonde rit de bon coeur à cela en affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas de besoin d'être aussi formel, même si elle devina que sa position de riche dans la société devait influencer sur son comportement et ses manières avec autrui.

C'est avec leur commun accord qu'ils firent le tour de la maison, la trentenaire commentant chaque pièce qu'elle présentait. Au rez de chaussée se trouvaient en gros la cuisine, un salon plutôt spacieux ainsi que l'accès à la pièce à débarras et à une cave aménagée. Cave qui, soit dit en passant, semblait vraiment cosy. Quand la femme lui montra fièrement ses conserves faites maison qui avaient l'air très bonnes rien qu'au regard, Todoroki ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter sur les efforts qu'ils avaient à produire quelque chose bien à eux. Il avoua en souriant de manière un peu gênée qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir la patience de faire ce genre de chose, ne sachant pas du tout cuisiner de base. Elle lui montra également la petite salle d'entraînement de son fils qui se trouvait près de cette pièce.

Le feeling entre la mère de Katsuki et du jeune homme était vraiment bon. Cela permit à la visite entière d'être très agréable, également quand ils visitèrent ensemble le premier étage où se trouvaient essentiellement les chambres et une bibliothèque.

Cela se passa si bien que Shoto remarqua l'heure tardive quand ils eurent fini : sept heure trente. Il était largement l'heure de dîner même s'il garda cette pensée pour lui, ne voulant pas profiter trop de ses hôtes. Pourtant, comme s'ils étaient connectés mentalement, la mère se retourna vers lui alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la chambre de Katsuki pour lui proposer gentiment de dîner avec lui, au vu de l'heure qu'il était.


	8. Arc 3 : Partie 4

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs, lectrices et autres compatriotes ! Voici le moment de poster un nouveau chapitre de notre aventure entre Katsuki et Shoto !

Mais avant, nous tenons à remercier Jessica (comme cette personne n'a pas de compte FF) pour son petit commentaire tout mignon, nous sommes heureux de voir que tu as apprécié les 7 chapitres déjà sortis et nous espérons que celui qui suivra te plaira tout autant !

Merci également aux nouveaux followers qui se sont ajoutés en cours de route ! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que certaines personnes encouragent notre projet, en rajoutant notre histoire dans leurs notifications !

Et enfin, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons une image officielle pour notre histoire, je pense que vous avez remarqué le changement d'image (si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas bien grave) ! Du coup, un grand merci à notre illustratrice, que nous nommons TheLonelymurderer ! (Si vous êtes curieux, vous pourrez toujours voir ses autres fanarts et les illustrations sur son site : layaoistesolitaire . tumblr . com (enlevez les espaces entre les points car comme d'habitude, les liens sont bloqués sur ce site de fanfictions) !

Ensuite, avec mon partenaire de jeux (qui joue justement le point de vue de Katsuki dans notre histoire), nous nous demandons si on devrait pas changer le rythme de publication de l'histoire. Comme certains ont fait la remarque que nos chapitres était trop courts, nous voudrions **éventuellement poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines** mais un peu plus long -deux fois plus longs par rapport à d'habitude en fait- ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si l'idée vous paraît bonne en commentaire, si vous n'y réagissez pas, nous changerons le rythme à un mercredi sur deux !

Voilà, ça sera tout pour les petites notes, maintenant nous vous laissons découvrir le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Katsuki

Katsuki aimait se dire qu'il s'en foutait que sa mère le mette à l'écart parce que grâce à ça, personne ne viendrait l'emmerder dans sa chambre. Malgré la pression au coeur qu'il avait ressentie en entendant les propos lourds de sa mère, il avait refermé la porte de sa chambre dans un claquement rageur. Il était retourné sur le lit en pestant, ne songeant pas tout de suite à travailler. Mais il fut contraint de s'occuper l'esprit au risque de mettre sa chambre dans un sale état. Sans oublier qu'il préférait éviter de revoir la face de cette harpie s'il foutait trop le boxon à l'étage. Il tenta de se plonger dans le dossier tout en écoutant à la dérobée ce qui pouvait se passer en bas. Les éclats de voix de ses parents et les questions posées d'une voix forte de la part de sa mère lui parvenait. Ce qui se passait en bas le faisait enrager. Du coup, le colérique attrapa ses écouteurs, les brancha à son téléphone, les enfonça dans ses oreilles et mit le volume aussi fort qu'il le fallait pour ne plus les entendre festoyer en bas. En réalité, Katsuki détestait qu'on le mette à l'écart de la sorte, surtout lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait décidé. Si sa vieille peau de mère croyait qu'il allait se repentir et s'excuser envers le bourgeois de pacotille qui lui servait de binôme, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil.

Il se passa bien une demi-heure, si ce n'était plus jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur le visage de sa mère. Vu qu'il repéra le visage de Todoroki derrière elle, il supposa qu'elle lui avait fait le tour du propriétaire. Il se doutait bien que le gars s'était mis à suivre sa mère comme un petit chien dans toute la baraque. Katsuki mit quelques secondes avant de retirer l'écouteur du côté gauche histoire de comprendre ce que disaient les lèvres remuantes de sa mère.

" **... l'heure de manger. Todoroki mange avec nous. Ton père a bientôt fini de préparer. Tu descendra dans dix minutes, ok ?"**

Il haussa un sourcil avant de baisser la tête vers ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Sa mère parut satisfaite lorsqu'il laissa échapper un bref "Okay." pas forcément très coopératif.

Ça l'étonnait même pas qu'elle lui ait proposé de manger avec eux. Si elle pensait que c'était la moindre des choses vue l'heure, ça ne l'enchantait pas de devoir encore se le coltiner. Sans oublier que sa mère et double-face avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Charmant.

Puis, non, il n'était pas prêt de reconnaître ses torts. Même s'il était conscient d'avoir été plus que désagréable du début à la fin et qu'il n'avait fait que creuser le fossé entre eux. Sa manière de faire ou d'agir était de toute façon toujours irréaliste aux yeux des autres. Et bonne nouvelle, il en avait rien à foutre.

Est-ce que c'était une raison pour faire en sorte que le mal-être de Shoto persiste dans les heures à venir ? Sûrement pas. Et ça ne serait bénéfique pour personne. Mais il ne s'excuserait pas. Ça c'était clair. Il détestait le fait de devoir bosser avec un gars contre lequel il était censé être en compétition. Cette idée de binôme ne collait pas avec son ambition et sa future carrière de héros. On n'était pas premier à deux. On était premier tout seul, et lui bien devant les autres.

L'autre problème résidait aussi dans le fait que ce gars en particulier avait un comportement tout aussi imprévisible. Il avait des côtés aussi énervants que troublants. Et par-dessus tout, Katsuki détestait sa manière de lui répondre.

C'est bon, en revoyant sa face dans le dos de sa mère, il était reparti pour s'énerver tout seul dans son coin. Il descendit toutefois au bout de dix minutes exactement, évitant de regarder chaque membre de sa famille et l'intrus qui se retrouva dans sa diagonale. Maman avait bien veillé à ne pas mettre l'invité en face de lui, ce qui était judicieux pour préserver l'humeur générale. D'ailleurs, alors que Katsuki jetait des regards très brefs à son binôme, il remarqua que Shoto l'ignorait avec brio. Il échangeait toutefois de manière aisée avec ses parents, ce qui obligea Bakugo à se renfrogner encore plus. Il répondit vite fait aux questions que son père posa sur sa journée. Le vieux était trop gentil pour faire comme si son fils n'était pas mis de coté. Lors de cette bride de conversation, son père avait l'habitude qu'il n'entre jamais dans les détails sur ses journées sauf lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire de particulier. Bien avant que le repas ne se termine, il rangea sa propre assiette puis monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Les mains fermement enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, le dos courbé, il n'écouta pas quand sa mère lui demandait de revenir. Après quelques secondes à être assis dans sa chambre, il jugea que sa furie de mère n'arriverait pas et décida sur un coup de tête de déplacer le mobilier de sa chambre. Puisqu'il voulait que cela soit comme ça et pas autrement, il ferait un mélange pour contenter tout le monde... C'était une manière tout à fait minable de tenter de réparer les pots cassés.

Le poids de son bureau n'aidant pas à son déplacement, il mit toute ses forces pour le tirer vers lui puis il le déplaça jusqu'au lit. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour le soulever puisque les tiroirs étaient pleins. Lorsqu'il décala suffisamment le bureau du mur, il put le déplacer plus aisément jusqu'au pied du lit. Le bruit n'avait toutefois rien d'agréable et il savait pertinemment qu'il verrait l'autre débarquer d'un moment à un autre pour beugler. Ça l'empêcha pas d'aller au bout de ses idées sans aucune délicatesse. Il remarqua même une brève rayure toute neuve au sol mais termina son oeuvre en mettant la chaise à sa bonne place, soit en face du bureau. Ça lui faisait bizarre de mettre le bureau là au pied de son lit, mais au moins, si monsieur je ne suis pas à l'aise sur le lit voulait venir terminer ce travail, il serait peut-être mieux dans ses baskets comme ça. Par contre, il se débrouillerait pour déplacer son bordel d'affaires qui se trouvait sur le lit, il jugeait en avoir déjà trop fait. Le déplacement avait bien pris bien dix minutes de son temps. A l'instant où il se décalait vers la tête de son lit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et sa mère apparut. Katsuki la regarda en retroussant les lèvres alors que la blonde criait :

" **Katsuki ?! T'es pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous en...? "**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase alors que son regard voyait le bureau contre le lit. Elle ne connaissait pas l'origine de la querelle de son fils avec le jeune Todoroki mais une ombre de satisfaction passa dans ses prunelles.

Il détourna la tête sans dire un mot de plus et s'installa sans la regarder. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la porte, elle s'était refermée.

Shoto

Todoroki attendait bien sagement que Mitsuki, la mère son camarade, demande son fils de les rejoindre pour manger, prenant sagement le soin d'éviter le regard rouge de l'autre et descendit à la suite de la mère. Il aida les adultes à préparer la table, apportant les récipients de riz et des légumes sur celle-ci par la suite, clairement détendu par leur présence avenante. Dix minutes plus tard, le blond descendait et s'installait à table mais Shoto fit mine de ne pas le voir, tout en restant amical avec ses parents.

Le repas était très bon et l'ambiance apaisante, bien qu'étrange dû au fait que les deux jeunes étudiants s'ignoraient. Shoto entama une discussion avec les parents tout en ignorant Katsuki, s'efforçant de répondre à leurs questions qui n'étaient pas du tout indiscrètes.

En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais eu ça dans sa famille, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Personne, en rentrant des cours, ne lui avait vraiment demandé chaleureusement s'il allait bien, ce qu'il avait fait de la journée ect... C'était toujours une ambiance froide qui y régnait, même encore à ce jour. Au repas, il n'avait jamais été avec ses frères et sœur et le silence était toujours présent lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, avec ses parents. Avec sa mère, ils se détendaient seulement quand son père n'était pas à la maison. Il s'en souvenait, malgré son bas âge de l'époque, de ces atmosphères glaciales. Alors, c'était ça, un repas de famille ? C'était plutôt agréable et ça lui réchauffait son cœur, même s'il se retint de le montrer à qui que ce soit à table, se contenant d'écouter les dires de la famille Bakugo en hochant la tête.

Étrangement, même si l'épisode d'énervement contre l'explosif avait refroidi Shoto pour revenir ici, il sentait dans sa gorge une boule de tristesse s'installer alors qu'il savait que l'autre ne l'inviterait probablement plus ici. Cela semblait évident que faire de bons travaux en équipe, c'était utopique, vu leur difficulté à communiquer. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que le père engageait la discussion, même brève, avec son fils pour éviter de le laisser de côté. Celui-ci était tellement doux et calme qu'il l'aurait volontiers remplacé avec ce salop d'Endeavor... Stop, il devait arrêter de penser à cette pourriture, l'instant présent était plus important. Surtout que ce serait peut être la dernière fois qu'il remettrait les pieds ici.

Soudain, le fils des Bakugo se leva de sa place, rangea sa vaisselle et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Il suivit l'autre du regard, arrêtant de manger quelques instants. Il vit sa mère crier au jeune de revenir mais évidemment, en tant qu'ado rebelle, l'autre ne revint pas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela mais il croisa le regard qui se voulait discret du père et baissa ses yeux hétérochromes sur son assiette. Il était sûrement curieux de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, bien qu'il devinait que c'était probablement dû à son enfant. Mais Shoto s'en voulait que ça ait en quelque sorte coupé l'ambiance bonne enfant qui s'était installée avant le départ du furibond. Avant qu'il puisse sortir une quelconque excuse de ses lèvres, son air coupable clairement visible sur son visage, la mère annonça en soupirant :

 **« Son comportement est fatiguant et agaçant... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, jeune Todoroki*, tu n'y es pour rien. Au fait, tu veux un dessert ? On a acheté des Sushis Vanille Fraise hier soir. »**

Il la remercia en refusant poliment cependant, n'ayant plus faim et expliquant qu'il voulait finir leur projet au plus tôt. Il aida la maman aux cheveux ébouriffés à ranger et laver la table, insistant sur le fait que son statut d'invité ne le dispensait pas d'apporter son aide dans cette tâche.

Alors qu'il avait presque fini de laver la table, il entendit un grincement strident parvenir de l'étage, comme si quelqu'un déplaçait ou poussait des meubles dans une pièce. Le bruit dura bien quelques minutes et il vit au fur et à mesure le regard doux de la femme de la maison se durcir en lui disant un **« Excuses-moi un instant... »** , signifiant que les choses allaient sûrement barder pour le responsable de ce boucan.

Il la regarda, perplexe, monter les marches deux à deux avec les poings serrés mais reprit très vite ce qu'il était en train de faire pour ranger ensuite tout sur l'évier. Si l'autre se faisait disputer pour détruire le sol de sa propre chambre, ce n'était pas son problème... Une fois sa tâche achevée, il annonça au père qu'il avait apprécié son repas mais qu'il devait malheureusement leur fausser compagnie pour travailler avec leur fils unique. Il attendit cependant que la mère revienne au rez-de-chaussée par respect et quand celle-ci arriva un court temps plus tard, elle semblait étrangement plus calme que quand elle était montée. Comme si finalement, le boucan de l'adolescent ne l'avait pas tant dérangé que ça.

Piqué par une légère curiosité sur la raison de son soudain calme, il monta les marches et ce qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte le laissa bouche bée... Le bureau qui était normalement au mur près de la porte avait été déplacé par les soins de Bakugo juste au niveau du pied du lit. Il avait dû bien galérer, d'ailleurs, vu que les tiroirs devaient être remplis à ras bord.

Alors c'était ça qu'il avait fait avec tout ce bruit ? Après l'avoir ignoré pour l'avoir presque forcé de révéler des 'histoires familiales personnelles', Shoto devait avouer que cette initiative le fit presque soupirer de soulagement. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il avait compris la signification de son geste. Malgré que l'autre faisait comme si de rien était, c'était une sorte d'acte 'd'excuse' ou de tentative de réconciliation entre eux deux. Il prit alors tout son matériel qui était resté sur la couverture et put les mettre sur le bureau et s'assit sur la fameuse chaise qui avait morflé quelques heures plus tôt. Oui, le bureau était totalement ce dont il avait besoin pour éviter de se casser le dos ou de devoir sans cesse se repositionner pour être à l'aise.

Il reprit alors ses analyses du dossier après avoir lancé rapidement un regard reconnaissant au blond concentré sur ses feuilles. Son visage n'était plus froid, désormais mais plutôt arborait une expression calme et sérieuse, complètement absorbé par sa tâche. Quelques fois, il leva la tête pour échanger avec Bakugo sur certains points, mettant en commun ses idées et étrangement, ça se passa presque comme le soir d'avant dans le café-librairie. Ils étaient efficaces et tous les deux apparemment déterminés à clôturer même la rédaction du dossier avant le départ du rouge et blanc.

Il était 22:30 quand ils eurent enfin fini, rédigeant la fin du dossier. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shoto entendit vaguement quelqu'un toquer à la porte et alors qu'il relevait ses yeux fatigués de sa dernière page, il vit la mère entrer dans la pièce, coupant le silence qui s'y était installé. Elle apportait une corbeille de fruits pour qu'ils ne 'meurent pas de faim', selon ses dires. Comme le jeune Todoroki venait de terminer sa part du dossier, il décida de regarder rapidement l'heure sur son portable.

 **« Mince, il est tard... »** lança t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Il était tellement concentré que le temps avait filé entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il regarda ensuite rapidement l'application des transports et constata que l'avant-dernier tram venait d'être passé à son arrêt et qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir le suivant... Celui-ci passerait dans deux minutes et l'arrêt était beaucoup trop loin de la maison, même si on prenait la voiture.

'Super...' pensa t-il, clairement contrarié. 'On a fini tard et du coup, je devrai aller à pied jusque chez moi pendant quarante minutes en pleine nuit.' Décidément, on pouvait dire que la malchance lui collait à la peau, dernièrement...

Cependant, la mère demanda pourquoi il arborait soudainement cet air si soucieux et le jeune lui expliqua rapidement sa situation. S'il savait que cette décision de tout avouer allait entraîner une proposition de la mère qui n'allait pas forcément lui plaire, il se serait tu. La femme aux cheveux si semblables à ceux de Katsuki eut une mine inquiète puis s'adoucit soudainement :

 **« Tu peux rester dormir ici, Todoroki-kun. Je ne veux pas que tu te promènes la nuit, si tard. Et puis, Katsuki... »** elle regarda son fils avec un air qui sous entendait qu'elle ne lui laisserait aucune argumentation de sa part. Le sujet était clos pour elle, peu importe ce qu'il dirait. **« a un lit suffisamment grand pour trois. »**

Shoto, suite à ses mots, essaya lui même d'argumenter en lui expliquant que ça ne le gênait pas, mais elle insista d'une manière tellement convaincante qu'il ne put qu'accepter de rester.

* * *

*explication de l'utilisation de l'expression "jeune todoroki" : (c'est le joueur RP de Shoto qui parle !) : "j'ai voulu faire comme dans l'anime, utiliser des expressions typiquement "japonaises" comme celles qu'utilise fréquemment All Might avec Midoriya (Midoriya shônen), tout en le traduisant en français. Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant, le secret est dévoilé !"


	9. Arc 3 : Partie 5

Note : Bien le bonjour cher lecteurs lectrices et autres genres !

Merci comme d'habitude aux nouveaux followers et aux personnes qui ont posté des reviews !

Coralie : Bonjour à toi ! Merci pour ton commentaire plein de positivité ! Oui, c'est certain qu'on ne voit pas assez de fanfictions sur le Todobaku en français alors que c'est un couple très intéressant, rien que par leur manière d'interagir entre eux dans le manga ! Nous sommes heureux de savoir que tu apprécies le format RPG qui de toute façon était à la base celui que l'on a utilisé pour écrire cette histoire, alors ça aurait compliqué de tout rerédiger après. Nous tenons compte de ta réponse à notre question du précédent chapitre ! Nous espérons que ce chapitre 9 te plaira tout autant !

Compte tenu des demandes de nos lecteurs, nous avons décidé de laisser le rythme à un chapitre court par semaine, tous les mercredis (sauf exceptions ou empêchements) !

Et maintenant, place à la lecture !

* * *

Katsuki

Avoir pris le temps de déplacer le bureau avait été utile pour la suite. Il avait remarqué le soulagement de son interlocuteur. Mais double-face eut la bonne idée de ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit sur son action. Grâce à ça, il n'y aurait rien à ajouter et il n'aurait pas envie de s'énerver sur lui une nouvelle fois. Katsuki avait laissé l'autre faire le premier pas pour le travail et ils purent enfin réellement avancer.

Si leurs échanges se limitaient à l'avancée du dossier, la tension n'était plus aussi insupportable. Lorsque sa mère entra dans la pièce avec des fruits découpés, il ne put s'empêcher de soulever encore qu'elle en faisait des tonnes. Elle n'était clairement pas habituée à recevoir des invités ayant un lien avec son fils.

Ensuite, il vit le bicolore regarder sa montre et se tourna à son tour vers son réveil qui affichait 22h30. Il perçut l'air agacé de double-face et sa mère se chargea de l'interroger à ce propos. C'est à ce moment précis que son instinct lui dicta que ça sentait bien la merde. Il n'avait pas eu besoin que Todoroki explique en long en large et en travers qu'il venait de louper son dernier transport, pour savoir ce que sa mère envisagerait pas la suite. L'air doux de Mitsuki confirma sa pensée alors que de la barrière de ses lèvres s'échappaient des mots qu'il craignait entendre. Sans oublier qu'après moult commentaires sur la dangerosité de l'extérieur, elle venait de le convaincre, lui Todoroki Shoto, de rester son cul ici. Pourtant, il était bien parti pour refuser… Alors, pourquoi elle s'efforçait de faire en sorte qu'il reste ? L'ultime remarque qui finit de l'achever fut celle de la taille du lit suffisamment grande pour trois personnes. C'était comme si elle avait entendu sa réplique de tout à l'heure alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore rentrée… C'était tellement stupide.

Cette conversation était déjà close mais les yeux de Katsuki étaient grands ouverts, écarquillés à l'extrême. Il avait l'impression que c'était une énième blague. Comment pouvait-il rester impartial face à ce qui était en train de se produire ?

« **Et la voiture, elle sert de déco dans le garage ? »** Claqua t-il entre ses dents fermement serrées en foudroyant sa mère qui croisa les bras le regard dur.

« **Prête lui des habits propres. Je doute qu'il ait des habits de rechange sur lui. Tu me donneras tes affaires sales Todoroki-kun, je mettrai une lessive en rapide puis au sèche linge dans la foulée pour que tu aies quelque chose de propre à te mettre sur le dos demain matin à l'école. »** C'était quoi cette adoption forcée ? Ça devenait de plus en plus gênant et Shoto avait l'air de se complaire là-dedans en plus. Enfin, à moitié, fallait pas abuser. En soi, c'était compréhensible si sa famille était si pourrie que ça qu'il ait peut-être envie de rester un peu plus. Mais c'était pas le sujet et ça le regardait pas. Sans oublier qu'il avait putain de PAS envie de lui filer SES fringues. Il avait qu'à dormir à poil.

Dans un silence prolongé, il sentit le regard inquisiteur de sa mère qui semblait attendre qu'il bouge son cul du lit. Il avait bien envie de protester plus mais il finit tout de même par se lever pour se diriger vers son armoire en grognant d'insatisfaction. Il récupéra un pyjama en haut de la pile et alla le poser sur le bureau à côté du bicolore. Sa mère continuait de le regarder et là ça devenait vraiment très contraignant.

 **« Attends j'vais pas lui prêter un de mes caleçons quand même !**

 **\- T'en as des neufs, arrête de faire des histoires pour des détails.**

 **\- Des détails ? J'appelle pas ça des putains de détails ! Puis vaudrait mieux qu'il dorme avec vous sérieux. »**

Elle eut sûrement envie de lui taper sur la tête mais il était hors de portée, ce qui était satisfaisant.

Todoroki ne devait pas apprécier d'être pris entre deux feux... Ça n'avait rien d'agréable et, en même temps, cette ambiance difficile à éviter.

Katsuki n'avait vraiment pas imaginé que ça se terminerait comme ça. En posant le fameux caleçon, il précisa qu'il irait en premier à la douche et disparut après avoir emporté ses affaires. Il se prépara en un temps-record, se brossa les dents et sortit d'une salle de bain fumante tellement il avait abusé sur l'eau chaude. Il explosait rien qu'à l'idée des commentaires que les autres feraient si par hasard certains apprenaient que double-face avait dormi chez lui. C'était une belle blague cette histoire, il n'avait aucune envie de l'inviter une autre fois ici après ça... Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un autre endroit pour étudier, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Même s'il savait que sa mère allait sûrement faire chier pour qu'il revienne.

Katsuki arriva dans la chambre et pointa le pouce derrière lui pour qu'il le suive jusqu'à la salle de bain, le visage éternellement contrarié. Il lui montra vite fait comment fonctionnait leur douche, où était le gel douche et ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin d'autre. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il sentit un bras l'emprisonner et un visage s'écraser sur le haut de son crâne, le menton de sa mère creusant un trou dans son crâne. Il parvint à se défaire de la marque d'affection de sa mère au bout de quelques minutes quand elle décida de le lâcher. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de disparaître en bas. Elle récupérerait les affaires de Shoto quelques minutes plus tard quand il le lui ramena. Pendant tout le temps où le bicolore se prépara, le blond s'occupa à lire un livre et à filtrer les informations qui arrivaient sur les réseaux sociaux. Il laissa le bureau là où il était, pas très motivé à le remettre à sa place pour ce soir. Il avait déjà pris les précautions de se mettre sur le côté gauche du lit, près de sa table de chevet. Donc lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche, son attention fut tout de suite captée par l'ombre qui se faufila dans la chambre.

Pour le coup, Katsuki était en train de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds, ce qui n'avait rien de très agréable pour la cible. Il referma la bouche, scellant ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et se tourna totalement vers sa table de chevet pour dissimuler ses légers tremblements. Il se concentra sur le rangement du livre dans le tiroir et la vérification de son réveil. Tout ça pour ne pas laisser ce rire aller plus loin que sa bouche. Pour sûr que ça allait le vexer s'il se mettait à se bidonner. Ce mec avait autant d'humour que lui, surtout quand il s'agissait d'eux-même. Enfin, leur humour était sûrement totalement différent en réalité, il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour le dire.

Si Todoroki avait bien de l'humour bien sûr... Enfin... Toujours était-il qu'il n'allait pas lui souhaiter une _bonne nuit_. Il était un peu plus de vingt trois heures et quart. Il tombait de fatigue mais, alors qu'il s'installait dos au bicolore, le regard tourné vers la porte, il sentait que le rire coincé dans sa gorge était toujours présent. Il commença à rigoler doucement tout en essayant d'étouffer cet éclat. L'image s'imprimait dans sa rétine. Finalement, il jugea que ça valait le coup de voir ça. Ses fringues lui allaient vraiment pas du tout. Il nota quand même qu'il était probable que le pyjama de Todoroki ne lui irait pas non plus. Mais c'était l'autre qui portait ses fringues, pas l'inverse. Son rire nerveux s'accentua, étouffé par le coussin qu'il était en train de bouffer. Il allait le faire fuir à ce rythme. Vu leur relation, il allait forcément mal le prendre. Mais bon, c'était bien clair, Katsuki était en train de se marrer.

Après quelques secondes, il laissa échapper son rire sans pour autant qu'il soit trop sonore et finit par le dire :

 **« Ça te va pas du tout… Vraiment pas… Heureusement que c'est juste pour la nuit… D'ailleurs, j'ai tendance à m'étaler quand je dors, je te préviens. »** Sous entendu reste bien de l'autre côté au bord, histoire qu'il y ait un grand espace entre eux deux.

Shoto

Être forcé de rester chez Bakugo pour la nuit, qui plus est dans le lit de son camarade, ça n'enchantait pas vraiment le bicolore. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas prévu à la base -donc il n'avait pas ses propres affaires-, mais aussi parce que sa première ''soirée pyjama'' se faisait chez son rival et ça finirait forcément mal pour lui.

Il ne pouvait alors que comprendre l'énervement de l'explosif qui pestait contre sa mère. Il haussa même un sourcil face à sa remarque sur la voiture dans le garage. La mère devait vraiment l'apprécier pour carrément aller jusqu'à lui proposer de dormir au lieu de le ramener chez lui. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque là-dessus, se contentant d'observer silencieusement le duo se disputer énergiquement à ce sujet. À ce moment-là, les deux Bakugo se ressemblaient vraiment autant niveau tempérament que physiquement.

Quand le blond, furibond, posa un de ses pyjamas sur le bureau, il remarqua que le haut était un marcel. Il espérait que cela ne le rendrait pas ridicule quand il le mettrait, parce que ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il mettait sur lui habituellement. Le blond, après avoir par la suite posé rapidement un de ses caleçons neufs sur la pile d'habits de nuit, lui lança qu'il irait en premier à la douche. Le temps de son absence, Shoto profita d'être seul pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac, le dossier étant terminé. Il eut tout juste le temps d'envoyer un sms à sa sœur pour la prévenir qu'il dormait chez son binôme, que l'explosif revenait déjà, la mine fermée. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur son attitude et le suivit calmement jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage, emportant avec lui les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté. Il se déshabilla, plia ses habits sales en les posant dans un coin de la pièce et prit une douche tiède, ses muscles se détendant sous le jet d'eau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quand il enfila le bas du pyjama, il fronça les sourcils. Katsuki portait vraiment des trucs aussi larges ? Même lui nageait dedans alors qu'il était plus grand de quelques centimètres, quoique plus mince. Il sentait clairement que le pantalon glissait sur ses hanches, le forçant à le réajuster fréquemment. Et lorsqu'il mit le haut, il se sentit clairement mal à l'aise en se fixant dans le miroir. Comme il le pressentait, le style de Bakugo ne lui allait pas du tout. Par la suite, il se brossa rapidement les dents et donna ensuite son linge sale à la mère tout en la remerciant chaleureusement de son hospitalité.

Il entra une minute plus tard dans la chambre, de manière hésitante. À peine venait-il de poser un pied dans la pièce qu'il sentit un regard rouge vif l'observer de manière perçante, plusieurs fois, de haut en bas. Il ne le sentait pas...

Évidemment, ses appréhensions se confirmèrent quand le blond se tourna brusquement dos à lui, prenant soin de cacher son visage mais il eut le temps de voir ses épaules légèrement trembler. Rougissant de gêne, il fronça les sourcils quand l'autre explosa de rire dans son coussin, se moquant littéralement de lui.

Après sa remarque sur le fait que ça ne lui allait pas du tout, ce qui était vrai, il se sentit devenir davantage rouge pivoine.

 **« Tais-toi ! »** lança t-il en réponse.

Il fit alors un geste plutôt enfantin pour lui -mais qui était nécessaire-, en prenant le coussin qui lui était attribué pour le lancer à la figure de l'autre. Il faisait ça pour cacher que son embarras face aux mots de l'autre mais aussi pour le faire taire.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, sans même prendre compte de la réaction du blond face à son geste, il commença à rire à son tour. Pour cacher son embarras, il mit sa main droite sur sa bouche mais on entendait clairement ses rires, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la pièce. Bon sang que cette situation était ridicule ! Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir sur ce coup-là car il était d'accord avec lui. Ce pyjama n'était clairement pas adapté à son physique, il fallait le reconnaître. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour que son fou rire ne s'arrête et quand il se calma enfin, il essuya une petite larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue et dit :

 **« Je pense qu'il est l'heure de se coucher sinon on va être épuisés demain en cours... Pour le fait que tu t'étales, je m'en fiche. Je compte bien rester dans mon coin du lit pour dormir de toute façon. »**

Il se coucha ensuite dans le lit, mit la couverture sur lui et marmonna un bonne nuit en baillant. Il attendit que l'autre éteigne sa lumière pour tenter de s'endormir. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait chez quelqu'un. De plus, il était habitué aux futons et non aux lits pour se reposer. Alors que Katsuki s'était déjà assoupi, ronflant très légèrement, Shoto, lui, avait beau fermer les yeux, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, l'empêchant ainsi de se plonger dans le sommeil.

Enfin, vers une heure trente du matin, il parvint à entrer dans le pays des songes, se détendant finalement.


	10. Arc 3 : Partie 6

Note : Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes, tous et aux autres ! Tout d'abord, nous sommes navrés de ne pas avoir posté le mercredi dernier ! Pour le coup, nous publions ce mardi, histoire de nous rattraper un peu !

Merci encore aux multiples commentaires et aux gens silencieux qui lisent notre fanfiction ! Savoir que l'on a un public derrière, ça motive !

Jess -ou Jessica, oui oui, nous t'avons repérée !- : Encore merci pour les deux nouveaux commentaires sur le chapitre 8 et 9 ! Oui, la maman de Katsuki a effectivement de très bonnes idées ! Elle ne laisserait jamais un garçon aussi adorable que Shoto rentrer tout seul dans le noir à une heure pareille voyons -même s'ils auraient pu utiliser leur voiture, comme l'a souligné notre blond explosif !-. Et non, Shoto est bien trop pudique pour dormir nu et Katsuki a froid en hiver, donc il a besoin d'un minimum d'habits pour se couvrir ! Donc navré, mais si on veut rester réalistes, on ne peut pas les mettre nus dans le lit. Néanmoins, nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Place à votre chapitre maintenant !

* * *

Katsuki

Il vit les joues de Shoto se teinter de rouge. Sûrement gêné qu'il soulève le fait que ses vêtements étaient loin de lui aller. Même si ce n'était que le pyjama, le voir accoutré de la sorte l'avait plongé dans une réelle hilarité. Le blond ne se calma pas lorsque double face lui somma de se taire et que le coussin lui arriva dans la tête. Entendre le rire grave de Shoto améliora son humeur. Il était presque surpris d'entendre son rire parce qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais entendu. Son interlocuteur n'était pas du genre à rire en cours, alors le voir s'esclaffer de la sorte, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. C'est comme si une part de lui avait envie de l'entendre rire encore.

En cours, Katsuki entendait toujours les mêmes se marrer alors... cela attisa fortement sa curiosité de le voir se détendre de la sorte. Son visage était tout à coup expressif et ce n'était pas désagréable de le voir ainsi. L'explosif ne pensa même pas à faire une remarque sur cette nouveauté puisque l'hilarité était partagée et qu'inconsciemment il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête. Cela avait un côté libérateur qu'il se garda bien d'analyser sur le moment.

Lorsque Bakugo agrippa le coussin jeté par son vis-à-vis, ce fut plutôt pour l'éjecter à côté de lui. Il valait mieux pour Todoroki qu'il l'utilise comme coussin pour dormir plutôt que comme un projectile. Le blond au regard vermillon aurait pu le lui balancer dans la tête en représaille mais il avait trop sommeil pour partir dans une éternelle bataille. Il était tard putain, et c'était pas le moment, il voulait pas être crevé en cours demain.

Pourtant, il pouvait pas nier que partager ce moment l'avait mis dans un état d'esprit plutôt étrange. Il se sentait détendu.

De toute manière, Katsuki n'aurait pas eu besoin de ce moment de "détente" pour s'endormir. Ses journées étaient toujours riches en émotion et il se sentirait partir dans les bras de morphée au bout de deux secondes. Son rire finit par s'atténuer peu à peu alors qu'il éteignait la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. Certes, ils allaient être fatigués pour le lendemain mais au moins, ils avaient fini ce travail et n'auraient plus qu'à attendre les autres projets sordides du prof. Katsuki ferma les yeux puis remua un peu avant de trouver une position plus confortable sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers la porte. Il s'endormit en un éclair, ayant l'impression encore d'entendre le rire de double face à côté de lui comme un écho. Il ne riait sûrement plus, mais il avait l'impression de l'entendre encore.

Il tomba dans un sommeil profond fait de rêves entrecoupés de multiples situations. Il ne se souvenait pas toujours de ses rêves au réveil mais ces derniers tournaient approximativement autour des mêmes choses. Sa future condition de héros, All Might et ses milles victoires, les cours, le tournois, les entraînements avec en prime la face de con d'Izuku qui apparaissait parfois occasionnellement pour venir perturber les moments agréables de ses rêves. D'ailleurs la veille, il avait plutôt mal dormi à cause de ce qu'avait dit les pétasses du café, mais il n'y pensa même pas cette nuit-là. Ses rêves étaient trop décousus pour qu'il sache vraiment à quoi il avait rêvé le lendemain.

Il ne se souviendrait sûrement pas non plus du rire de Shoto qui avait ponctué certains morceaux de songes, comme si son cerveau avait trouvé judicieux de mettre cette sonorité en musique de fond.

A une heure avancée de la nuit, environ cinq heures du matin, à force de bouger, son pied se retrouva en dehors du lit tant il se collait au bord de ce dernier. Dans son inconscient, il bougea un peu avant que son corps ne finisse par trembler légèrement. Ses pieds finirent par chercher la chaleur. Ils tentèrent de retourner sous la couette sans franc succès jusqu'à ce qu'ils y parviennent au bout d'un long moment. Après avoir bougé un peu, il se retourna sur le dos et ce fut la partie droite de son corps qui se retrouva découverte. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir au bord du lit et favorisait en général le mode étoile au centre. Il grogna inconsciemment, ses rêves se transformant en cauchemar glacé. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha du milieu en quête de chaleur. Le blond se retrouva mieux couvert par la suite, le visage à moitié dissimulé par l'édredon. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour se réveiller mais son corps semblait toujours trembler. Il avait du mal à réguler correctement sa température. Bakugo bougea un peu et sa main frôla une source de chaleur à sa droite. L'adolescent prenait un peu plus de la moitié du lit sans se rendre compte et son corps glissa sur le côté en direction de la source de chaleur bienfaitrice. Désormais allongé sur le côté, ses doigts frôlèrent légèrement le bras de son voisin, chatouillant son épiderme. Après quelques secondes, son corps bascula lentement sur le ventre et son autre main glissa jusqu'à l'épaule du bicolore pour finir par se nicher dans son cou. La chaleur agréable se diffusa dans son corps ce qui l'apaisa.

Sa jambe vint se poser sur celle de son voisin en imposant son poids sur celle-ci, la bloquant. La proximité soudaine finit de calmer son mal-être et il retourna dans un sommeil agréable. Le froid était un lointain souvenir. La position étrange et peu agréable semblait tout à fait confortable pour le dormeur qui se détendait à nouveau.

Le blond venait d'envahir le côté gauche de Shoto, son visage endormi était tourné vers la source de chaleur. Il n'était pas tout à fait collé à lui. Ses doigts s'étaient fermement refermés et nichés dans le creux chaud du cou du bicolore, alors que sa jambe s'enroulait peu à peu autour de la chaleur bienfaitrice de la jambe gauche de son congénère. Une position qui n'avait pas l'air confortable et qui pourtant semblait bien plaire au blond endormi. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se rapprocha un peu plus, son souffle chaud chatouillant l'épaule de son binôme.

Shoto

Shoto avait eu du mal à s'endormir mais quand il y parvint enfin, ce fut avec soulagement. Au début de la nuit, ses songes ne vinrent pas tout de suite sous ses paupières mais, peu à peu, des images ou des scènes apparurent. Il y eut d'abord la scène de réconciliation avec sa mère, puis le début d'amitié qu'il commençait à entretenir avec Izuku. Vint ensuite la dispute avec Katsuki qui s'était passé la veille mais qui finissait sous une note plus joyeuse, avec les deux qui s'esclaffaient sur la situation ridicule. Naturellement, comme tout rêve, il n'y avait aucune logique dans la chronologie des événements, ceux-ci se succédant de manière aléatoire et presque étrange. Étrangement, contrairement aux autres nuits où son père apparaissait toujours dans ses moments de réjouissances, il ne vint cette fois-ci pas perturber sa nuit.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le bras gauche et son rêve bascula en cauchemar, le faisant froncer des sourcils. Il s'agissait du moment où Bakugo, plein de rage d'avoir été touché dans son ego, empoignait sauvagement son T-shirt blanc pour lui hurler dessus, totalement sourd à la gêne de son camarade quant à son rapprochement. Il se sentit sortir contre son gré légèrement de son rêve, comme si son instinct lui dictait de se réveiller, grognant légèrement. Quelque chose de tiède venait de lui chatouiller tout l'épiderme du bras, jusqu'à remonter jusqu'au creux de son cou, pour s'y installer fermement. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils face à cela, les yeux embrumés encore de son éveil forcé, la tête toujours dans les nuages. Qu'est ce qui venait troubler son sommeil ? Et puis, où se trouvait-il donc ? Il se mit à fixer le plafond en se disant qu'il ne connaissait pas cette pièce et la fatigue qu'il ressentait, comme s'il n'avait pas ou très peu dormi, brouillait ses réflexions. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre sa situation et à se souvenir du lieu où il était.

Ah oui, c'était donc ça. Il avait raté son dernier moyen de transport pour rentrer, alors par défaut, il dormait chez la famille de son camarade de classe, précisément dans son lit. Mais pourquoi sentait-il un contact sur sa peau ? Cette chaleur à peine tiède pour son côté gauche -il avait une température plus élevée que la normale du côté de son alter de feu- envahissait sa partie gauche, notamment son cou. Il pensa à regarder autour de lui pour comprendre sa situation, mais sur le coup, il n'osa pas bouger. Il comprit relativement vite que cette sensation était dûe au fait que Bakugo venait de coller sa paume contre lui. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il décida au bout de quelques secondes de vérifier par lui-même du coin de l'oeil et remarqua que celui-ci dormait à poing fermé. Il était donc inconscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant, c'est-à-dire, presque le coller. Shoto ne comprenait pas... L'autre l'avait prévenu qu'il s'étalait sur le milieu du lit, pas qu'il se collait carrément aux gens avec qui il dormait ! Hors là, le rouge et blanc s'était exprès mis à l'opposé du blond pour que celui ait la place de s'étaler comme il le souhaitait sans qu'il ne soit une gêne. Du moins, quand ils s'étaient couchés...

Pendant sa réflexion intérieure, l'autre agit en mettant sa jambe sur la sienne et y posa tout son poids, à présent endormi sur le ventre, sa tête blonde seulement à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Shoto se sentit se crisper à ce contact plus qu'envahissant de la part de son homologue inconscient et sentit un malaise intérieur se former face à son geste. Il était beaucoup trop proche, c'était bien pire que lorsqu'il l'avait agrippé non loin du supermarché. Merde, il n'était vraiment pas fan du contact d'autrui, encore moins quand c'était non prévenu alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _tout le temps_ Bakugo qui initiait ce genre d'approches ? Même si là, il était clairement profondément endormi, c'était quand même trop perturbant... En y réfléchissant, peut-être que ce dernier avait froid et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'accrochait à la seule source de chaleur dans ce lit, c'est à dire lui ? C'était bien sa veine...

Il se décida enfin à agir et à essayer de s'extirper de la prise du blond. Pour cela, il entreprit d'essayer de se dégager de son emprise sans le réveiller car il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir affaire à une réaction violente de la part de son congénère sur leur proximité clairement _intime_ et donc _malaisante._ Malheureusement pour Shoto, tout ce qu'il entreprit ne résulta qu'à un échec cuisant, empirant même sa situation. Lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à décoller ne serait-ce que la paume de Bakugo de son cou, l'autre la remit aussitôt avec davantage de force, rendant impossible toute tentative d'évasion de sa part sans risquer d'éveiller l'autre. Et on ne parlait pas de la jambe du blond qui restait fermement ancrée sur sa position, se resserrant sur sa jambe gauche lorsqu'il eut le malheur de tenter de se redresser.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le garçon éveillé se creusait toujours les méninges pour trouver une solution, l'autre bougea encore une fois. Un mince espoir fit bondir le cœur de l'adolescent mais il se brisa en mille morceaux quand il vit que l'autre rapprochait cette fois-ci son visage de son épaule, la touchant presque. Il essaya de le détacher à nouveau mais l'autre se colla encore plus à lui, son nez froid venant cette fois-ci toucher sa peau nue alors que son souffle chaud lui chatouillait celle-ci.

 **« Putain... »** marmonna Shoto qui, même s'il était rarement vulgaire, il ne pouvait utiliser d'autres mots pour qualifier sa situation. Il était clairement gêné par leur proximité, se sentant rougir.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que l'autre se détache sans se réveiller et alors qu'il était en train de désespérer, il tenta le tout pour le tout en essayant de lui parler, pour que dans son sommeil profond, il bouge par lui-même.

 **« Bakugo... Tu me colles, là... »** fut tout ce qu'il eut à dire pour que l'autre fronce des sourcils. Mais rien ne changea, l'autre resta profondément dans ses songes, totalement inconscient de l'embarras de son camarade ni de comment il réagirait en voyant son homonyme aussi proche de lui à son éveil.

Abandonnant son idée, il resta immobile et tendu et se permit de détailler du regard le visage du blond vu qu'il n'avait _que ça à faire._ Pour une fois, il n'avait pas ses sourcils froncés, son expression était clairement détendue. Le voir comme ça était étrange car il remarquait que son visage avait des traits enfantins quand il dormait. C'était un spectacle presque unique car jamais il n'avait vu l'autre avoir d'autres expressions que celles renfrognées, énervées ou presque sadiques qu'il possédait lors des combats.

Il regarda ensuite le plafond en restant dans sa position, vu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part attendre, espérant vainement que l'autre, au bout d'un moment, se décalerait un tant soit peu de lui. Mais évidemment, l'autre resta contre lui, semblant apprécier la chaleur corporelle de son côté gauche. Il fut incapable de se rendormir avec cette glue inconsciente collée à lui, mais somnola les yeux ouverts fixant le vide, se sentant épuisé. 6 heures arriva lentement et il entendit vaguement, de ses oreilles engourdies par la fatigue, une sonnerie s'enclencher sur le portable de Bakugo. Mais il resta immobile, ne pouvant de toute manière pas esquisser un seul geste car il était bloqué.

Il appréhendait tout de même le réveil du furibond qui ne réagirait sûrement pas comme une fleur, son cœur battant la chamade face à cette constatation.


	11. Arc 3 : Partie 7

Note : Une fois de plus, un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires, d'abord je me permets de répondre aux gens qui ont commenté pour le chapitre 10, et ensuite, place à la lecture !

Jess : Oui c'était évident que c'est toi ! Nous sommes heureux de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant notre histoire c'est très motivant ! Tout le monde aimerait bien avoir un Shoto qui réchauffe le lit, ses alters sont très pratiques ! Anyways, Voilà le chapitre suivant !

TheLonelymurderer: Vraiment navré de cette longue attente, mais bon, tant que tu as apprécié le chapitre tout va bien ! Et ton idée est excellente mais pour moi, je pense que ce serait très intéressant de faire un Shoto qui réchauffe l'hiver et qui refroidit l'été ! Oui, Bakugo, il est vraiment énervant et ça donne vraiment pas envie de dormir avec lui vu comment il s'étale ahahah ! Sinon voilà un nouveau chapitre pour toi en espérant que tu l'apprécieras tout autant ! ! ! !

Ryubacca : Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, c'est exactement ce que tu dis, Bakugo est une plaie Même quand il dort. Pour sa propre réaction tu la verras certainement dans ce chapitre, avec un peu de chance ! Merci encore pour tes commentaires qui sont adorables !

Voilà, maintenant, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture, chers lecteurs !

* * *

Katsuki

Le réveil s'était mis à hurler dans ses oreilles. Katsuki détestait ça. Il ne le laissait jamais sonner pendant trop longtemps pour éviter d'être encore plus énervé le matin.

Sa main droite s'était mise à tâtonner à ses côtés, à la recherche du téléphone qu'il prévoyait de faire taire. Les yeux toujours fermés, l'esprit dans les vapes, après quelques longues et éprouvantes secondes, son esprit comprit qu'il était loin de pouvoir atteindre la zone insupportable du bruit. Ses doigts tâtonnaient dans le vide, il ne frôlait même pas la table de nuit ni le bord du lit. Ses paupières papillonèrent, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière matinale masquée par des rideaux semi-épais. Dans un grognement sourd, il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir sur un décor plus précis, moins flou. Le téléphone ne s'arrêta pas de sonner. Sa musique rythmée semblait même aller crescendo.  
La première vraie vision que le blond avait, c'était une parcelle de peau claire et lisse, celle de l'épaule de son voisin. Son champ de vision se précisa alors que petit à petit, tout se dessinait devant lui avec une perfection troublante jusqu'au grain de peau de son binôme devant sa face. Son regard se leva vers la tronche de Shoto qui l'observait. Bordel, pourquoi le visage de Shoto était pas loin de sa tronche ? et pourquoi son épaule était-elle à même pas deux centimètres de son visage ? Cette proximité extrême le sidéra tellement qu'il resta bêtement le visage redressé vers double-face qui semblait à la fois perturbé et figé, dans l'attente de quelque chose. Son propre corps encore détendu avait eu l'air de trouver cette position confortable en plus, il n'était même pas engourdi.

Le blond était surpris de le voir si proche, il sentait presque son souffle, sa respiration. Il le regardait comme une apparition. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.

" **C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? DÉGAGE ! "** Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot dans les oreilles de son voisin tellement la surprise l'avait mis dans un état second, choqué par la proximité soudaine.

Il ne lui était pas venu tout de suite à l'idée qu'il puisse, lui-même, être à l'origine de cette proximité. Son esprit était embrumé, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait émergé. D'ailleurs, une part de lui était persuadée qu'il était en train de rêver la situation. Pourtant, il se rendit compte que sa virulence et sa peur soudaine ajoutait du réalisme à la scène. Il y avait trop de détails pour que cela soit irréel… les détails allaient jusque dans la contemplation de la courbe de la mâchoire légèrement crispée de son congénère. La finition de sa mâchoire était parfaite. Cette pensée l'effraya affreusement.

Sa main nichée au creux du cou de Shoto s'était enfin retirée brusquement de cette zone. La main était venue s'accrocher à l'épaule de son voisin pour pousser le jeune homme vers l'extérieur du lit. Lorsqu'il voulut le dégager en se redressant sur son autre coude, il remarqua la présence de sa propre jambe au dessus, légèrement enroulé autour celle de Shoto.

" **Que…"**

L'explosif était réellement en train de passer par toutes les couleurs possibles de la peau tellement son trouble était intense. Mais ce moment de gêne ne fut de courte durée alors que la rage était mêlée à ce malaise. Il dégagea sa jambe, se redressa et se retrouva sur les fesses, le corps tourné vers double-face. Ses pieds chassèrent brusquement le corps de Shoto pour l'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui avec une force de poussée qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Cette soudaine réaction de répulsion eut pour résultat de voir disparaître double-face de son champ de vision. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas encore capté qu'ils étaient au bord du lit et que le précipice venait d'avaler l'autre. Le bruit sonore fit trembler un court instant la chambre et accessoirement finit de réveiller les parents qui remuaient dans la chambre du fond. Le bicolore allait sûrement avoir des bleus, c'était indéniable.

Mais là n'était pas le principal problème du côté de Katsuki qui était en train de balayer la scène dans son esprit, y soutirant tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Tout faisait converger les hypothèses vers des actions qui provenaient de lui.

Le coeur de Katsuki battait à deux cent à l'heure et son souffle était tellement saccadé qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus arriver à respirer correctement.

Il avait vraiment fait ça, même plongé dans l'inconscience ? Il était en train de mourir de honte. Et tout portait à croire, vu sa position actuelle, que c'était lui qui avait engagé cette proximité. C'était impensable.

" **Enfoiré !"** Gueula t-il pour toute réplique avant de reculer pour éteindre son réveil et s'extirper de la chambre qui devenait étouffante. En sortant comme une furie, il vit sa mère du coin de l'oeil foncer vers la chambre pour chercher des explications sur ces cris et ce bruit lourd. Il détourna vivement la tête, masquant son embarras et sa colère, puis fonça dans la salle de bain. Sa mère n'avait pas vu clairement son visage. Mais si elle avait été suffisamment près, elle aurait vu que son fils était rouge pivoine. Ce qui était loin d'être habituel. Il était diablement énervé mais aussi diablement désorienté par ce qu'il venait de vivre et par ce qu'il ressentait.

Katsuki n'avait pas ses habits mais ça lui était égal. Il ferma à clef la pièce pour qu'on vienne pas l'emmerder. Ses poings lui démangeaient, il était à deux doigts d'exploser tout ce qu'il touchait pour extérioriser sa colère. C'était beaucoup trop troublant comme situation pour qu'il puisse supporter les commentaires enragés de sa mère. Cette dernière tapait contre la porte de la salle de bain en lui demandant des explications. Alors qu'il pestait, insultait le miroir et toute la baraque en prime, il ignora les questions, se déshabilla pour aller fourrer sa tête sous un jet d'eau glacée qui devenait de plus en plus brûlante. Bordel de merde, il était collé à double-face depuis combien de temps ? Des heures ? Toute la nuit ? C'était pas possible, ce gars avait forcément tenté un truc, fait une chose étrange pour qu'il soit aimanté à lui. Rien dans ce qui s'affichait dans son esprit était satisfaisant pour calmer ses nerfs. Il allait s'en rendre malade et il n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce qu'en avait pensé l'autre. Il s'imaginait même pas le regarder en face après un truc pareil. Pourtant il allait bien falloir le faire, pour garder la tête haute. Il serait quasiment capable de le qualifier comme fautif. Il était tellement dans son truc, lavant ses cheveux avec une frénésie insupportable, qu'il ignora totalement ce que sa mère pouvait lui dire. Il ne capta même pas lorsqu'elle arrêta de gueuler pour aller voir l'état de Shoto dans la chambre, le questionnant avec une voix troublée et ensommeillée, le bicolore qui devait être plutôt sonné, peut être même blessé.

Il sortit une demi heure plus tard avec la serviette autour de la taille pour aller récupérer ses affaires et surtout son uniforme. L'autre n'était plus dans la chambre, sa mère avait dû l'embarquer ailleurs. Elle qui était aux petits soins avec lui, elle avait dû essayer de le cuisiner pour en savoir plus. Il s'en foutait, c'était pas son problème.

Lorsqu'il la sentit arriver dans son dos pour lui poser des questions tout en l'engueulant, il râla plus fort qu'elle :

" **T'occupes. J'ai rien à te dire !**

 **\- Tu plaisantes, t'as réveillé tout le monde ! ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Il est où le problème pour que tu l'exploses comme ça ?** lui avait dit sa mère.

 **\- Il est où le problème !? C'est lui le problème ! Maintenant fous mois la paix ! Lâche moi ! "**

Il était totalement sourd à ce que pouvait lui dire sa mère. Et à part un dialogue à sens unique, elle n'en retira rien à part des commentaires agressifs. Par contre, il prit le soin d'éviter totalement de regarder Shoto dans les yeux, ignorant jusqu'à sa présence, ne cherchant pas à s'excuser ou de voir à quel point la chute avait pu le blesser physiquement. Le blond craignait tellement de revoir avec exactitude la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux et de ressentir à nouveau ce trouble qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le regarder. Putain la honte.

Le blond préféra déjeuner dans les escaliers et fut freiné dans sa course par sa mère lorsqu'il voulut partir en solo pour prendre le tram. Elle essaya de lui parler d'une voix plus posée, lui posa des questions de merde, tout ça pour finalement l'obliger à attendre l'autre. En plus, Katsuki savait pertinemment que le gars saurait retrouver le chemin tout seul. Avec un air renfrogné, Katsuki lança un regard à la dérobée à Shoto et lui lâcha un : " **Grouille. "** avant d'ouvrir cette porte et de sortir pour prendre un peu d'avance. Pas d'excuse, pas de regard.

Shoto

Il avait été crispé tout du long, depuis que l'autre avait décidé dans son sommeil de venir se coller à lui, envahissant son espace personnel sans en avoir conscience. Shoto savait que ça allait lui retomber dessus au réveil de l'autre, mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à une réaction aussi violente que celle qui suivit. Il vit d'abord l'autre bouger pour essayer d'éteindre un réveil hors de portée pour ensuite voir qu'il était bien trop proche de Todoroki et il commença à lui hurler dessus. Face à cette voix forte qui venait de s'ajouter au bruit tonitruant du réveil, Shoto sentait un début de mal de crâne se pointer.

Quelques secondes après, il sentit la main qui le tenait au cou se retirer enfin pour essayer de le pousser hors du lit. Bien entendu, cela ne fonctionna pas puisqu'il avait encore la partie basse de son corps bloquée sous la jambe de son ''agresseur''. En remarquant que l'autre paniquait clairement, il essaya de lui dire de se calmer, qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Mais rien ne parvint aux oreilles du garçon qui semblait encore être à moitié endormi. Puis, tout se passa trop vite... Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit l'autre le pousser violemment d'un coup, avec ses pieds sur ses côtes et il se sentit basculer hors du lit.

Alors que son dos tombait lourdement et brutalement sur le parquet de la chambre, il sentit son souffle se couper sous le choc. Un flash apparu sous ses pupilles, un souvenir désagréable qui l'empêcha de reprendre une respiration normale. Il était en proie à une crise de panique. C'était à l'âge de 13 ans, lorsque son père lui avait donné un coup tellement violent qu'il était tombé en arrière, sa respiration s'arrêtant au contact du sol. Il resta sous le choc de cette vision, incapable de reprendre ses esprits, sentant son corps demander de l'air sans qu'il ne puisse en inspirer suffisamment, respirant par à-coup. Il était tellement dans un état second qu'il ne remarqua pas le responsable de son état partir de manière presque lâche, ni même la présence de Mitsuki quelques minutes après, le fixant de manière fatiguée et inquiète. Sa vision était complètement floue alors qu'il portait instinctivement sa main vers sa poitrine pour rechercher de l'oxygène. Il sentit soudainement une main inconnue se poser sur son épaule et réagit instinctivement en activant son alter de glace pour se défendre, encore sonné par la chute et son retour vers son propre passé. Il réussit avec sa voix cassée à crier un « **Ne me touche pas, enfoiré !** » à la personne qui avait vite retiré sa main face à la glace, ne sachant pas s'il s'adressait au blond ou à son salopard de paternel à ce moment-là. Il croisa une seconde plus tard le regard rouge de son 'agresseur' pour enfin remarquer qu'il s'agissait de Mitsuki et il essaya de se calmer lui-même suite à cela, en serrant des dents.

La mère de Katsuki était affligée par la non-réponse à ses questions de son fils qui restait enfermé dans la salle de bain, complètement sourd à ses cris et sa colère. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il y ait un hurlement de sa part et un bruit sourd sur le parquet ? N'obtenant rien de son fils unique, la mère décida d'aller voir comment allait le fils d'Endeavor pour se retrouver devant une scène qui la choqua totalement.

Voir son premier invité depuis des années aussi mal en point, essayant de respirer sans que ce soit possible, paniquant complètement la rendit anxieuse et elle essaya de ramener le garçon à la réalité en lui offrant un contact chaleureux de sa main. Le résultat n'eut pas eu l'effet escompté, bien au contraire, car elle dut immédiatement la retirer de l'épaule droite au risque de se prendre une gelure sur tout son bras, alors que la glace se formait autour de la droite du rouge et blanc. Elle l'entendit au même moment lui dire de ne pas le toucher, l'insultant vulgairement au masculin. Il y avait une telle panique dans sa voix qu'elle doutait que ce soit uniquement de la faute de son fils qu'il soit dans cet état. Il devait avoir un traumatisme bien plus profond et bien plus grave. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la mère pour comprendre que son fils l'avait éjecté du lit et que le choc de la chute avait dû lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… Mais quels étaient les dits-souvenirs, cela restait un grand mystère. Elle sentit son regard hétérochrome se poser sur elle et elle comprit qu'il revenait lentement à la réalité, comme si son regard était une aide pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle resta assez proche de lui pour réagir au cas où mais ne le toucha pas, remarquant qu'il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec le contact d'autrui.

Shoto redescendait enfin sur terre, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus calme alors qu'il se forçait à inspirer longuement. Son cœur battait la chamade et il essayait de se relever, sentant tout son dos lui tirer -les contrecoups de l'accident-, sa colonne vertébrale ''s'électrisant'' à chaque mouvement.

Il se rendit également compte du profond irrespect qu'il venait d'avoir avec la mère de Katsuki et se sentit honteux de son comportement, même s'il avait été incontrôlé. Alors, malgré la douleur qu'il avait dans son dos, il s'excusa en se prosternant, évitant son regard. Elle le pardonna facilement, bien qu'encore secouée de ce qu'elle avait vu et de la rapidité à laquelle le jeune homme avait réussi à se calmer -du moins extérieurement-, comme s'il avait déjà eu des crises pareilles auparavant et qu'il y était habitué. Décidément, ce garçon cachait bien plus de mystères qu'on ne le pensait au premier regard. Le garçon prit soin de faire fondre les quelques pics de glace qu'il avait créé dans sa panique, la mère l'aidant à enlever l'eau qui restait avec un chiffon qui trainait dans la chambre des parents, histoire de ne pas abîmer le parquet. Ils descendirent ensuite ensemble les escaliers pour qu'elle lui donne le petit déjeuner, même si le jeune avait l'appétit coupé après ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme prit le soin, dans le processus, de descendre son sac d'école et sa veste qui était toujours à l'intérieur de celui-ci, pour éviter de croiser le blond. Pendant qu'il mangeait, la mère essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais le garçon bicolore resta muet comme une tombe en regardant fixement le bol qu'il prenait, le dos toujours totalement crispé. Quand elle lui proposa de regarder s'il y avait des séquelles à son incident, il refusa qu'elle ne s'approche, lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle devina qu'il mentait, mais cette fois-ci, le garçon eut le dernier mot, surtout après la réaction plutôt violente qu'il avait eue plus tôt.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, un vacarme à l'étage permit au jeune Todoroki de savoir que Bakugo sortait enfin de la douche pour s'habiller dans sa chambre et il en profita pour aller se laver à son tour. La maman lui donna les habits du garçon qui étaient repassés la veille par ses soins. Lorsqu'il prit sa douche, il sentit des grandes courbatures dans son dos, en particulier la zone d'impact, c'est-à-dire le milieu. Il savait qu'il aurait un large bleu dans cette zone plus tard et chaque mouvement le faisait grimacer de douleur... Une chose était certaine, c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il dormirait ici... À cause de l'autre qui, naturellement, avait réagi avec violence, ça avait ravivé non seulement des souvenirs maussades mais en plus il était blessé. Dire qu'ils allaient avoir une séance de sport l'après-midi même...

Quelques minutes plus tard, grâce à l'eau chaude, il parvint à décrisper un peu son dos bien que ce n'était pas demain la veille que la souffrance s'atténuerait. Il s'habilla ensuite de son uniforme scolaire et descendit lentement les escaliers en prenant soin d'éviter de trop solliciter sa colonne vertébrale. L'attitude qu'avait le blond cendré quand il arriva dans la cuisine le sidéra, mais il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. L'autre l'ignorait en bonne et due forme mais tout dans son attitude signifiait qu'il pensait le rouge et blanc responsable de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou, en tout cas, il devait certainement essayer de s'en persuader pour son propre _ego._ Bakugo était vraiment un enfoiré immature et si ça continuait, Shoto ferait son travail seul dans son coin pour ne plus avoir à lui parler. L'autre confirma ses suppositions quand il cria qu'il était le problème et Shoto ne put s'empêcher de le détester à cet instant. Il avait les nerfs tellement à vif qu'il dit à peine au revoir aux parents de cet imbécile et partit à la suite de celui-ci, la mine sombre.

Il le suivit de loin, prenant soin d'éviter toute discussion avec lui, même s'il savait que _cette envie était réciproque_. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt et que le tram arriva, il entra tout de même dans la même voiture que lui, car il y avait trop de monde dans les autres, prenant soin d'être à au moins un mètre de distance de son homologue, se tenant à une barre de fer.

Évidemment, avec tout ce retard qu'ils avaient pris à cause de l'incident de la nuit, ils avaient pris le tram qui était le plus bondé. Les cours débutaient bientôt pour la plupart des écoles, sauf Yuei qui commençait une demi heure plus tard. Alors, au bout de deux arrêts de tram, le monde se fit bien plus nombreux, entrant par la porte qui était au dos de Shoto et à l'opposé de Katsuki. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, le fils d'Endeavor se vit obligé de s'approcher contre son gré du blond, poussé par les nouveaux étudiants qui entraient dans leur voiture.

Au bout d'un moment, le bicolore se retrouva carrément à son niveau, une main se maintenant comme elle pouvait à la vitre juste derrière l'explosif. Il s'efforça d'ignorer sa présence désagréable, alors que les gens remuaient derrière lui, lui faisant mal à son dos à force de donner sans le vouloir des coups de coudes ou en le bousculant. Il avait à ce moment-là un visage fermé et crispé, sa douleur l'empêchant de se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus, ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre... Ou plutôt carrément l'un contre l'autre cette fois-ci, Shoto surplombant le blond avec ses quelques centimètres en plus.


	12. Arc 4 : Partie 1

Note : Voilà une petite surprise pour vous ! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! Mais aussi une nouvelle importante qui va avec. Après mûre réflexion, nous avons tout de même décidé de poster un chapitre plus long toutes les deux semaines pour des raisons pratiques : la relecture et la correction des chapitres prend du temps et si on veut le faire consciencieusement, il nous faut du temps ; mais aussi pour éviter d'avoir un trop grand nombre de chapitres et pour avoir le temps de continuer l'intrigue de notre côté. Il est plus confortable pour nous d'élargir les délais de publications. Il y a également des raisons personnelles qui nous empêchent d'être aussi régulier : manque cruel de temps pour ce mois-ci et les deux mois à venir. Nous espérons que vous comprendrez.

Maintenant, place aux réponses des commentaires de nos chers lecteurs ! Merci encore aux gens de nous suivre, aux lecteurs silencieux qui, nous espérons, aiment notre histoire ! Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux également !

Jess : Comment tu ries de Shoto ! Le pauvre ! Remarque, en y repensant, c'est vrai que le voir disparaître du lit d'un coup, c'est une vision assez comique s'il ne s'était pas blessé dans le processus. Oui, tu as vu, les trams, c'est bien parfois ! Tu verras ce que ça va donner dans ce chapitre, l'arrivée de la foule ! Merci pour tes encouragements et merci milles fois encore pour lire notre histoire !

TheLonelyMurderer : Un maxi commentaire qui nous a fait maxi plaisir à notre cœur d'écrivains, crois moi ! Merci d'être toujours autant présente pour notre histoire, ça fait chaud au cœur d'avoir d'aussi bons lecteurs ! Une fois de plus, nous publions tard, navré ! Mais ce sera de la bonne lecture pour toi, j'espère ! J'espère également que tu nous en voudras pas de mettre un chapitre plus long tous les 2 mercredi, parce que franchement, le rythme est de plus en plus hard à suivre pour nous -entre ça, la vie de tous les jours et le fait qu'on doit avancer le RP de cette histoire pour avoir une longueur d'avance sans stresser...-. Sinon, oui, notre Katsuki est un bien plus grand enfoiré que celui de ton histoire car, comme tu le dis, bien plus fidèle au manga. En même temps, tu fais sur un univers alternatif, nous non ! Oui, Shoto subit bien des choses avec ce blondinet, c'est certain ! Pour ce qui est de l'évolution du comportement de notre explosif, tu verras bien ce qu'il fera, par la suite ! Peut-être auras tu la réponse à tes espérances dans ce chapitre, peut-être dans les suivants ? Que sais-je ! Megumieto et moi-même te remercions chaleureusement de tes appréciations sur notre histoire et on te dit « de rien » pour les commentaires sur la tienne ! Oui, on est comme une famille, c'est dingue ! Le soutien entre nous, c'est super !

Petite précision, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous trouverez un synopsis d'une autre fanfiction Todobaku d'une de mes lectrices qui a beaucoup de talent -elle a également illustré notre fanficiton, c'est l'icône que l'on a sur notre histoire- ! N'hésitez pas à le lire avant de quitter cette page et d'y jeter un coup d'oeil si l'intrigue vous intéresse !

Et maintenant, place à votre chapitre, enfin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Arc 4 : Venin et Papillons**

Katsuki

La communication entre les deux protagonistes avait totalement disparue. Bakugo n'était pas prêt d'assumer la part de responsabilité qu'il avait eu dans cette proximité dérangeante. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à dire quoique ce soit à son binôme par rapport à son geste brusque pour l'éloigner de lui. L'ignorer durant le trajet jusqu'au tram n'avait pas été difficile. S'ils avaient eu de l'avance, Bakugo aurait sûrement pris le transport suivant pour éviter d'être en sa présence.

En s'engouffrant dans le tram, il s'appliqua à se plonger dans l'écran de son portable qui lui renvoyait une source non négligeable d'informations manquées la veille au soir.

Pourtant, irrémédiablement, son esprit était tourné vers ce qui s'était passé ce matin, ou durant une partie de la nuit… Ou durant toute la nuit. Cette dernière éventualité lui envoya une bouffée de chaleur qu'il prit pour des putains de sueurs froides. Ses réflexions l'effrayaient et il n'arrivait pas à ignorer l'affluence d'images déstabilisantes qui lui arrivaient à l'esprit.

Cette honte qu'il ressentait, c'était quelque chose de nouveau qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il n'avait jamais honte et son ego n'avait jamais été autant entaché que ce matin-là. Même la défaite face à ce couillon de Deku pendant le premier exercice avec All Might ne l'avait pas autant abîmé. Il s'en était remis. Il avait gueulé un coup qu'il serait le meilleur élève de l'école et il s'y était accroché en s'investissant deux fois plus dans ses entraînements personnels. Même la vision de la force qu'il avait perçu de double-face pendant ce même exercice ne l'avait pas ébranlé à ce point. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il tellement affecté par ce rapprochement nocturne ? Il devrait montrer qu'il s'en foutait tout en continuant d'ignorer son implication. Le réel problème était que c'était un mec et qu'en plus, il était un rival. Alors, si ce même mec le mettait dans un état pas possible, c'était normal que ça le rende malade.

Bakugo arrivait à rester à peu près concentré sur son portable malgré ce malaise qui le mettait dans un état de colère et de honte intense. En regardant l'écran son portable, Bakugo lisait sans réellement imprimer les informations que ses yeux percevaient. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers l'origine de son mal-être. Ça lui passerait. D'ailleurs petit à petit, il sentit que son coeur battait un peu moins vite. Il finit donc par se dire qu'il avait sûrement marché trop vite sous le coup de l'énervement et c'était pour cette raison que son coeur battait aussi fort maintenant.

S'il n'était pas encore détendu, il parvenait toutefois à retrouver son "calme", une bonne maîtrise de ses pensées et une respiration correcte. C'était progressif et plutôt bon signe pour lui.

Pourtant, les arrêts suivants amenèrent une vague d'emmerdeurs dans leur wagon. Le bruit et le monde ne lui fitren pas pour autant lever le nez de son portable. Il ne le fit que lorsqu'il sentit que la foule autour de lui s'était densifiée et que du mouvement près de sa tête l'avait forcé à lever le nez par agacement.

Cette proximité était étouffante au point qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer, un étau se refermait sur sa gorge et la pression était d'une force insupportable. S'il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait à nouveau plus à respirer, il savait que c'était expressément dû au fait que le visage de Shoto ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pauvres centimètres de sa gueule. La proximité aurait pu être supportable s'il n'y avait pas eu cette scène le matin même qui lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau. Sa respiration qu'il tentait de calmer soulevait son torse de façon rapide et irrégulière alors que ses yeux vermillons captaient les moindres mouvements de son congénère.

C'était le sort qui s'acharnait sur le binôme. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible autrement. Ses doigts s'étaient fermement serrés autour de son portable qu'il avait manqué de faire tomber par surprise. La main de son vis-à-vis était posée sur la vitre à côté de sa tête, sans doute dans une volonté de ne pas se retrouver écrasé contre celle-ci, contre ses congénères humains ou contre lui. Bakugo ne se posa même pas la question sur l'état mental du bicolore. Son visage était totalement fermé, il regardait totalement ailleurs. C'était à peine s'il avait remarqué cette nouvelle proximité, d'ailleurs. Bakugo avait beau être conscient d'être à l'origine de la colère du rouge et blanc, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Là, il avait juste envie de respirer.

Katsuki était totalement crispé. Il avait beau camoufler ses émotions, il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste de rébellion… Ça n'aurait servi à rien de pousser l'autre dans un transport bondé… Il eut presque envie d'utiliser son alter pour repousser Shoto mais sa conscience l'en empêcha et il resta immobile, bougeant seulement au rythme du tram. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti faire corps avec la vitre derrière lui. Même son regard était fixe. Il ne l'avait pas décroché de celui de double-face.

Il eut tout le temps de faire l'éventail des détails physiques de cet enfoiré. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne détournait pas les yeux ailleurs pour calmer ses battements cardiaques. Il était à la fois captivé et effrayé par cette proximité dérangeante. Son corps lui hurlait de dégager de cet espace asphyxiant mais il n'arrivait à rien. En passant par son regard bicolore, Bakugo allait jusqu'à détailler la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres, les redessinant avec le regard, il y resta ancré pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. En même temps, sa bouche se trouvait presque au niveau de ses yeux, ça n'aidait pas. Une vague de chaleur traversa son corps entier, le plongeant dans un court moment comateux. Putain, il fallait vraiment qu'il dégage de là. La tension était insupportable et il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Le regard de Katsuki était toujours écarquillé de surprise alors qu'il continuait d'observer l'autre malgré ses bouffées de chaleur. Son corps réagissait trop bizarrement à tout ça. Il identifiait parfaitement ce que c'était, mais il savait aussi parfaitement ignorer ces signes.

Son dos s'écrasa en arrière avec l'envie de disparaître dans la vitre lorsqu'il y eut un mouvement de poussée et que Shoto manqua de le frôler. Pour une fois, son envie de le cogner fut moins forte que ce matin et il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Bakugo attendit que le calvaire se calme. Quand la foule avait dégrossi quatre arrêts de tram plus loin, il se dégagea furtivement et disparut, rouge pivoine, dans le wagon d'à côté. Immédiatement, il tomba sur deux têtes curieuses qu'il connaissait bien. Sero et Kirishima.

 **« Hé Bakugo !** Clama Kirishima en levant la main pour le saluer.

 **\- T'en fais une tête ! Enfin c'est pas celle que t'as d'habitude en tout cas.** Rétorqua Seto avec un rire de merde.

 **\- Je rêve ou t'es tout rouge ? C'quoi qui te met dans cet état ?** Surenchérit Kirishima avec sa franchise énervante habituelle. **»**

Kirishima se permit même de regarder dans les alentours. Il ne semblait pas être assez vif d'esprit pour faire le rapprochement entre quoique ce soit et fut rassuré de le voir rester sur sa question sans trouver la réponse tout seul.

Mais bon, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur ces deux-là en particulier... Ils étaient bien partis pour le faire chier jusqu'à la salle de classe. Pourtant de voir leur gueule permit à Bakugo de détourner sa colère sur eux le temps d'arriver à l'école.

La matinée passa si lentement qu'il crut ne jamais arriver au bout. Et il savait très bien pourquoi. L'après-midi promettait d'être aussi emmerdante que le reste. Lui qui préférait les cours de sport… Il commençait à avoir un goût amer dans la gorge en sachant qu'il allait devoir bosser en binôme avec le bicolore qu'il n'avait même pas regardé de la matinée. Pourtant, dans les vestiaires, le regard incandescent de l'explosif capta des marques récentes rouges dans le milieu du dos de Shoto et il détourna les yeux comme si de rien était avec les lèvres pincées lorsqu'il croisa le regard bicolore du rouge et blanc impartial. Arrivé sur le terrain, en voyant la tronche d'Aizawa et les choses alignées sur une table, il sut qu'ils allaient en baver à se la jouer binôme avec moitié-moitié... Cette journée allait se terminer par un meurtre.

L'échauffement ne dura pas longtemps avant que le professeur ne les interpelle autour d'une large table.

 **« Sur un premier essai, nous allons tester votre capacité à coopérer. Tous les binômes s'affronteront en même temps dans l'arène derrière moi. J'ai fait spécialement aménager un parcours pour ce cours pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner comme il se doit. Hm.**

 **Pour vous forcer à coopérer, j'impose des outils. Ceci et ceci. »**

Un sourire malsain étirait les lèvres du professeur aux traits fatigués. Il montrait à ses élèves un harnais dans une main et un élastique d'une quarantaine de centimètres avec des attaches. Si certains avaient déjà compris à quoi servirait cet équipement, certains restèrent interdits, attendant la suite des indications.

 **« Pour que votre victoire soit valide, il faut que vous avanciez ensemble sur le terrain. On ne traine pas son binôme derrière soi. C'est d'un même corps qu'on avance. Chacun enfile un harnais et le resserre. Ensuite, accrochez les attaches de l'élastique sur l'harnais de chaque binôme. De cette façon, vous serez reliés. Faites attention, le retour de l'élastique est violent si vous avancez plus vite que votre binôme. Évidemment, les alters sont autorisés pour progresser sur le parcours. Allez, enfilez tout ça. »**

Aizawa avait toujours ce genre d'idées à la con ? Pour une fois, Katsuki n'était pas le seul à avoir un air éberlué. Il alla chercher son propre harnais et un élastique. Ça sentait la merde ce parcours et les murs ne lui laissaient pas voir ce que le professeur avait préparé.

Du mieux qu'il put il évita encore le regard de Shoto jusqu'à s'approcher de lui, les sourcils froncés pour tendre l'autre extrémité de l'élastique pour que le bicolore l'attache à son tour.

 **« Ah j'oubliais. Chaque fois qu'un binôme arrive au bout du parcours, les autres recommenceront à la case départ. Donc tant que vos résultats sont minables, vous retournez à la case départ. »**

Tout ça avait été dit avec un détachement agaçant qui fit grincer les élèves des dents. Et Katsuki ne se gêna pas pour pester en regardant son voisin d'un oeil mauvais.

Shoto

Le monde se faisait de plus en plus dense. Shoto était cependant tellement dans une colère sombre que la récente proximité avec le _petit_ blond ne lui fit même pas battre d'un cil. On voyait clairement dans son regard froid qu'il n'en avait strictement _rien à foutre_ de la gêne que cela pouvait orchestrer à son voisin d'en face. Sur le moment, son seul soucis était de se concentrer à bloquer son dos lorsqu'il recevait des coups malencontreux de gens qui essayaient d'avancer vers la sortie ou des mouvements du tram qui faisaient passer un sale quart d'heure à son dos endolori. Même s'il sentait que l'autre avait une respiration plutôt irrégulière et qu'il semblait le fixer de ses prunelles rouges sans cligner des yeux, il montra clairement son indifférence face à ses états d'âmes. En même temps, avec le coup qu'il lui avait fait le matin même, c'était tout à fait normal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le wagon se désengorgea enfin, signe qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à leur école. Il vit du coin de l'oeil l'autre se sauver la queue entre les jambes et le regarda en biais rapidement avant de se reconcentrer sur le fait de se maintenir droit contre la porte vitrée. Il entendit en fond des voix qu'il connaissait, celle d'Eijiro mais aussi d'Hanta s'exclamer sur le fait que Katsuki était rouge au niveau du visage... Peut-être que l'autre était encore en colère d'avoir été si proche ou qu'il trouvait encore un moyen de faire porter tous ses malheurs sur le dos du rouge et blanc ? Franchement, Shoto n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir et se moquait totalement de ce que pouvait en penser l'autre. Il avait assez donné, ce principe de binôme ne marcherait jamais entre eux et il avait bien assez fait pour essayer d'éviter les querelles, mais ça n'avait rien changé.

Enfin, lorsque le tram arriva à destination, Todoroki eut vite fait de prendre son sac pour sortir et marcha de manière rigide jusqu'à l'école, ne cachant pas son air contrarié de tout le trajet. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de classe, évitant les regards indiscrets de certains qui remarquaient la différence d'attitude du jeune homme entre la veille et ce jour-ci. La veille, ils étaient partis d'un commun accord et il n'y avait aucune tension entre les deux adolescents. Désormais, l'un comme l'autre s'ignoraient comme la peste et Shoto avait un air délibérément froid et sombre, ce qui pouvait sûrement faire tergiverser les dix-huit autres élèves de la classe.

Izuku, qui était du genre à s'occuper des affaires des autres et d'essayer de recoller les morceaux quand il voyait que ça n'allait pas, prit son courage à deux mains pour aller parler au bicolore pendant la première interclasse matinale. Il lui demanda pourquoi son dos était si crispé et s'il avait besoin d'aide, il semblait si contrarié. Il semblait déjà avoir compris que ça avait un rapport avec son ami d'enfance mais il voulait laisser parler le rouge et blanc. Malheureusement pour le garçon vert, Shoto n'était vraiment pas ouvert à la communication et il eut droit à un très froid :

 **« Laisse moi tranquille... »** , dû à son manque de sommeil et à sa douleur au dos, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et lui réponde plus calmement. **« Excuses-moi, Midoryia-kun, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui... On peut discuter demain, si tu veux... D'ici là, je serai probablement plus calme... »**

Le vert aux yeux émeraudes fit signe qu'il avait compris et le laissa seul, dans son coin. La matinée se passa très lentement pour le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à se détendre ni même à se concentrer sur le cours. La scène qui s'était jouée dans son esprit pendant sa crise de panique ne le laissait pas en paix, faisant en sorte qu'il soit tout aussi crispé que lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison des Bakugo le matin. Alors c'était certain que même s'il ignora toute la classe pendant la journée pour essayer d'apaiser sa haine, il était toujours dans un état mental négatif quand ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer avant leur après-midi de sport. Alors qu'il ôtait sa chemise blanche et cherchait son haut de sport, il sentit un regard perçant se poser sur son dos, comme si la personne en question regardait là où il devait possiblement avoir des traces de l'accident du matin. Il leva alors des yeux froids vers celle-ci pour remarquer que c'était Katsuki qui le fixait de cette manière. L'autre détourna les yeux immédiatement dès qu'ils se croisèrent. Il devait sûrement être curieux des conséquences de sa brutalité du matin ? *'L'enfoiré…* pensa t-il en serrant des dents, les sentant presque crisser dans sa mâchoire.

Sentant sa rage intérieure s'amplifier à nouveau face à ça et il mit son haut rapidement pour faire claquer la porte en métal de son casier et partir de la pièce en vitesse. C'était ça, ou il encastrait l'autre contre le mur...

Évidemment, quelle ne fut pas la mauvaise surprise en voyant ce que leur avait prévu leur professeur pour _améliorer_ la coopération des binômes... Ils devaient coordonner leurs mouvements, c'était ça ? Shoto n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à essayer à nouveau quoi que ce soit avec le blond et même ne serait-ce que _communiquer_ semblait impossible. Pas aussi tôt, du moins. Quand il mit son harnais, il entendit la voix de son binôme pester de manière énervante, le regardant une fois de plus de haut et ça l'énerva davantage.

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien... Shoto n'allait certainement pas communiquer avec lui. Il avança au début du parcours sans le regarder, la mine renfrognée, sachant que l'autre le suivrait de près pour éviter le retour de l'élastique.

 **« À vos marques, prêts, partez ! »** cria le professeur de là où il était, donnant le feu vert aux élèves de Seconde A pour se donner à fond. Aussitôt le signal fait que le jeune Todoroki se mit à courir, sachant pertinemment que l'autre suivrait non loin derrière. Son dos lui faisait mal mais il fit fi de la douleur pour se concentrer sur l'exercice, bien qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la motivation pour être le premier, cette fois-ci.

Il s'arrêta lorsque une première difficulté apparut devant lui. Le premier obstacle était une pente plutôt ardue avec des caillasses, d'environ une trentaine de mètres. Son esprit vif analysa rapidement la situation. Si on marchait rapidement dessus, on risquait forcément de glisser ou de perdre l'équilibre sur les petites pierres et à chaque chute, on perdrait du temps. Alors la seule solution viable pour lui était de se créer un chemin de glace et de courir dessus, faisant de la descente un parcours bien plus viable. Sans prendre le temps de consulter l'imbécile blond derrière lui, il mit son plan en action en traçant un chemin de glace tout le long de la pente et se mit à courir dessus grâce à ses chaussures à crampons.

Katsuki

Cette obligation et cette ambiance ne modifieraient en rien son envie de passer la ligne d'arrivée en premier. Lorsqu'il resserra le harnais de chaque côté avec une expression enragée, il se permit de jeter un regard foudroyant à son voisin indésirable. À voir sa gueule, double-face ne sembla pas apprécier cet énième mauvais regard.

Lorsque toutes les équipes se mirent à courir au signal, Bakugo n'eut aucun mal à s'élancer aux côtés du mec qui devait lui en vouloir à mort.

Pourtant, il fallait le dire, en ayant vu cette marque dans son dos, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réagi de manière aussi instinctive. Mais cette pensée, personne ne le saurait vraiment vu qu'il avait mis toute son attention sur cet exercice. Il ne perdrait pas. Et ce cours l'aiderait à oublier les réactions de son corps pendant le trajet de tram.

Arrivé en haut d'une pente, il analysa la situation en un éclair avant de se tourner vers son binôme dans l'idée de proposer de voler par dessus. Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'ouvrir la gueule qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, de la glace s'était formée à ses pieds. Même avec sa réactivité, il n'avait pas anticipé ça et l'élastique venait de le tirer en avant. Putain le con, il l'avait fait exprès c'était sûr. Il allait le défoncer.

La mâchoire crispée, ses fesses tapèrent douloureusement contre la glace et il se retrouva à glisser comme un con sur la glace brillante et lisse derrière Todoroki. L'élastique l'obligeait à le suivre. Son dos avait pris un coup dans la chute mais il essaya de se redresser en faisant quelques explosions qui ne firent qu'écailler la glace. D'ailleurs les éclats avaient manqué de le blesser. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas et que double-face se stoppa, son propre corps faucha les jambes de son binôme sans qu'il ne puisse rien maîtriser.

Il se redressait tout juste lorsqu'il gueula enragé : **« Putain ! J'ai pas les mêmes crampons que toi sur mes godasses ducon ! Maintenant, c'est à ma manière qu'on va faire les choses ! »** Rien à foutre s'il fallait qu'il le traîne, son côté autoritaire ressortait davantage après cet affront. Sa gêne de ce matin s'était envolée. Il n'avait plus aucun mal à le regarder en face.

De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien à l'état mental de Todoroki, ils avaient mutuellement la rage l'un contre l'autre. Il tira sur l'élastique pour que l'autre se redresse plus vite et sans demander son reste se mit à courir en direction du prochain parcours. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil le duo Minoru avec Hanta et Deku avec Tenya qui progressaient trop vite à son goût. Ce qui ne fit que le faire enrager plus. Coordination mon cul, ce n'était pas possible dans ces conditions alors autant prendre les devants et laisser l'autre se coordonner à lui. D'ailleurs, il aurait fallu que cela soit comme ça dès le départ, parce que glisser sur la glace c'était un truc à Todoroki Shoto. En arrivant au pas de course sur le parcours suivant, un nombre conséquent de poutres en bois avait été aligné en direction de leur objectif. Il n'attendit pas avant de sauter sur l'une d'elle et ça le fit enrager de pas pouvoir passer le parcours avec son alter. Ça aurait été vite fait. Il sentit de la résistance en s'avançant sur ladite poutre et se retourna violemment vers son binôme.

 **« Avance, on a pas toute la journée double-face. »** Lâcha t-il rageur en tirant sur le dit élastique comme si l'autre allait avancer plus vite de cette façon.

Shoto

Shoto, dans sa colère et sa précipitation, avait oublié le détail des chaussures de son partenaire mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'était vraiment pas en mesure de penser calmement. Mine de rien, en son fort intérieur, il avait eu envie de tout faire pour emmerder son binôme, histoire de bien se venger pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et sur le coup, il n'en avait rien à carrer d'être immature ou pas, en plus, cet exercice n'était pas noté, alors il n'y aurait pas de répercussion s'ils arrivaient _derniers_.

Quand il atteignit le bas de la pente, du moins, il ne s'attendit pas à recevoir un corps plutôt lourd contre ses jambes et il tomba sur le sol, perdant l'équilibre. Son dos cogna contre sa propre glace, pile poil au niveau de la blessure, le faisant grincer des dents. Perdu dans sa douleur, il ne vit plus qu'entendit la rage de l'autre blondinet face à ses méthodes et devina qu'il tenterait de le faire à sa sauce. Il se sentit tiré en avant, l'autre le forçant à se relever rapidement et n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre pour éviter que son dos en miette ne prenne plus cher qu'il n'avait déjà pris... L'autre le traînait presque comme s'il était son chien, tirant sur l'élastique, ce qui ne faisait pas du bien à sa colonne vertébrale et Todoroki n'apprécia pas du tout. Il allait pouvoir se mettre sa première place là où il le pensait, ce con...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au second obstacle, des poutres en bois, il s'arrêta net, ayant bien l'intention de faire comprendre à son _binôme_ qu'il n'était pas du genre à suivre bêtement ses ordres. Non et puis quoi encore... Lorsque l'autre lui hurla de se dépêcher, il croisa les bras en le fixant d'un air sombre, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

 **« Au contraire, moi j'ai toute ma journée,** _ **Bakugo.**_ **»**

Il disait ça avec la ferme intention de ne pas bouger d'un pouce, histoire de bien l'ennuyer mais aussi parce qu'il s'en moquait carrément de gagner ou non cette course, étant en binôme avec le mec le plus _détestable_ de la classe... Du coin de l'oeil, il vit deux autres binômes de plus leur passer devant et remarqua l'air intrigué de certains face à leurs agissements. Cependant, il ne se concentra que sur la mine contrariée de l'explosif, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher sa position. Peu importait l'exercice, maintenant était le temps des règlements de compte...

Katsuki

C'était précisément pour ce genre de chose qu'il décidait de ne pas bosser en équipe. Les yeux de Katsuki auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites à cet instant précis lorsqu'il lut toute la résistance dans les yeux de son binôme. Sa réplique ne fit que renforcer sa colère, mais en même temps, il savait que c'était le but de cet imbécile. Les yeux écarquillés, il sentait que ses doigts le démangeaient et des petites explosions apparurent dans la paume de sa main.

 **« Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça que t'as envie de m'emmerder ? Tu veux jouer au con ? »**

Déjà qu'il tenait pas l'équilibre sur la poutre, ça l'arrangerait bien de la jouer autrement à partir de maintenant. Puis, de voir le jeune Todoroki se foutre sa gueule et la lui mettre bien profond avec un regard de petit con pareil, il allait pas laisser passer ça. Il foudroya du regard Deku qui passait non loin d'eux et capta d'autres binômes qui arrivaient à leur niveau. Certains s'arrêtèrent momentanément dans leur course, surpris par le spectacle de haine qui se passait entre Bakugo et Todoroki.

 **« On verra si t'arriveras à suivre ! »**

Il avait expressément rayé de la liste la première règle du prof. Ne pas traîner son coéquipier derrière soi.

Le regard tourné vers son objectif, Katsuki ne prenait plus compte de monsieur 'j'ai toute ma journée'. Putain le con, il allait le buter. Pour le coup, il venait d'oublier les mésaventures de ce matin. Son esprit était en train de faire un focus sur le fait d'atteindre la fin du parcours sans ce con. Et tant pis s'il était à l'origine de sa colère noire. À ce stade, ça n'avait plus trop d'importance, juste comptait l'envie de prouver quelque chose à l'autre.

Il y aurait sûrement un moment où le professeur déciderait de mettre fin à ce spectacle désespérant... Aizawa observait les binômes avec un intérêt particulier pour le leur. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur l'état du duo, leur relation s'était nettement dégradée depuis la veille.

Katsuki s'était donc tourné dos à cet enfoiré, ses pieds s'ancrèrent sauvagement sur les poteaux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il mit ses bras en arrière de part et d'autre de son corps et ne prit qu'à peine le soin de doser sa puissance. Rien à foutre si Todoroki se prenait tout en pleine face parce que c'était un peu le but au final. Il aurait le dernier mot. C'était lui le plus borné des deux. Pour soulever leurs deux corps il avait dû mettre la puissance adéquate. il n'avait aucune idée sur l'instant de comment la doser puisque "traîner" quelqu'un avec un élastique n'avait jamais été tenté auparavant.

Le deuxième parcours disparut sous eux à une vitesse grand V. Le blond activa ses explosions pour rester suffisamment longtemps dans les airs. Il avait du mal à garder de la hauteur. Le visage enragé, il sentait sa ceinture le tirer en arrière et vers le bas mais il resta concentré sur sa trajectoire. Shoto aurait sûrement le cheveu décoiffé et l'atterrissage ne serait pas une partie de plaisir non plus. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du troisième parcours au bout de quelques secondes à peine, il amorça un atterrissage et évita le retour de l'élastique, soit de Shoto, dans sa propre face. Il avait eu un aperçu du troisième parcours dans les airs. Des filets s'étendaient dans le vide. Il leva les yeux pleins de colère vers Shoto en adressant un sourire de mauvais garçon à ce dernier.

Shoto

Si Shoto s'était attendu à un comportement puérile de sa part, il ne l'imaginait pas avoir une réaction d'une telle ampleur. Sans qu'il ne puisse même avoir le temps de cligner des yeux, il se sentit voler contre son gré dans les airs, le souffle du vent battant contre son visage, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à une vitesse inquiétante du sol. Katsuki était timbré, ça il l'avait compris, mais entre jeter une chaise d'une fenêtre et lui balancer des explosions à la figure à presque pleine puissance, il y avait un fossé.

Le jeune bicolore sentit presque la brûlure de l'explosion lui toucher le visage à chaque fois que celui-ci utilisait son alter pour les faire voler dans les airs et les secousses augmentaient en plus de cela sa douleur au dos qui tremblait sous le supplice. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent enfin à la troisième épreuve, Shoto bascula en avant et tomba de plein fouet sur le sol, se prenant tout le choc en pleine face. Il n'avait clairement pas eu le temps de réagir ou d'atterrir correctement, trop concentré sur son dos qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Quand il se releva avec difficulté, on pouvait remarquer de légères traces de brûlures sur son visage et une partie de ses cheveux blancs étaient calcinés et abîmés, contrecoup des explosions. Il toucha de ses doigts tremblants les traces de la folie de son partenaire, les yeux écarquillés de surprise -ou plutôt de choc-.

Shoto reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration lorsqu'il croisait le regard triomphal de Bakugo qui semblait penser qu'il avait eu le dernier mot. Ses yeux bleu cyan et gris orage devinrent meurtriers en un instant. La rage intérieure du rouge et blanc atteignit son maximum alors qu'il créa instinctivement de la glace autour de lui, bloquant son adversaire aux pieds. Il s'élança sauvagement en direction de celui-ci, bien décidé à en découdre. Il oublia à l'instant les éventuels spectateurs de la scène, que ce soient les élèves ou même le professeur quand il hurla, la voix emplie d'une rage aussi profonde qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'adressait à son père -si on connaissait son passé- :

 **« Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! »**

Au même moment, le professeur Aizawa s'élança vers eux très rapidement, conscient que ça sentait le roussi. Il devait les arrêter avant que les deux ne finissent dans un bain de sang, du fait de leur rivalité fulgurante. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux-deux en une soirée pour que même le jeune Todoroki perde son sang-froid et veuille à ce point se battre avec le blond cendré ? Lui qui était d'ordinaire si contrôlé, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas...

Shoto, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à offrir le plus beau coup de poing de sa vie en pleine face de l'enfoiré à l'alter explosif, sentit un courant électrique lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. Son corps lui signalait qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrête au risque d'avoir des séquelles au dos à cause de ses mouvements trop brusques. Cet avertissement de la part de son corps ne l'arrêta cependant pas dans son action, car à cet instant, défigurer l'enflure qui se trouvait être son binôme semblait être la meilleure idée qu'il avait pour se calmer.

Quelques centimètres avant que son poing serré ne touche la joue de son camarade, le professeur réussit à le stopper dans ses mouvements grâce à ses bandages gris, essoufflé. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux avant que ça ne vire à la catastrophe et que l'un de ses élèves ne blesse l'autre.

 **« Arrêtez-ça tout de suite ! »** gronda t-il d'un ton sévère. **« Le but de l'exercice est d'améliorer votre coopération entre binôme et vous faites justement** _ **l'inverse de ce que je vous ai demandé**_ **... »**

Shoto était toujours plein de rage lorsqu'il sentit ses mouvements bloquer d'un coup et la frustration était à son comble alors qu'il n'était qu'à un ou deux centimètres de la face du furibond. Purée, l'autre con l'avait fait entrer dans une telle rage folle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il agissait contre ses _propres principes_ , c'est-à-dire, de ne jamais blesser quelqu'un d'autre sauf quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Le rouge et blanc se détendit légèrement face à cette pensée et le professeur, sentant que l'autre revenait à la raison, décida de le lâcher.

L'adulte avait bien raison pour ce fait, le jeune aux alters contraires n'avait plus l'intention de frapper un seul instant Katsuki. En revanche, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le jeune garçon défasse doucement son harnais et l'élastique qui le reliait à son partenaire. Il était bien décidé à arrêter cette course qui, de toute manière, n'avait pas lieu d'être pour leur binôme alors qu'ils n'avaient clairement pas la tête à ça. Il lança tout de même de sa voix grave teintée de douleur, en regardant l'autre dans les yeux :

 **« Si tu tiens tant à ta précieuse première place, fais ta course seul... Après tout, ça t'a tellement bien réussi jusqu'à maintenant... »**

Il tourna le dos à son interlocuteur, ignorant tous les regards curieux autour de lui et fit un pas. Mais le deuxième ne vint pas qu'il s'effondra au sol, sentant son dos l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement de plus sans qu'une décharge de douleur intenable ne se répercute en conséquence. Il serra des dents à cette constatation. Évidemment, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas et tous les coups qu'il avait reçus sur l'arrière de son corps se répercuteraient forcément à un moment donné… Merde !

* * *

Voici le fameux résumé de la fanfiction Todobaku de TheLonelyMurderer (vous trouverez facilement son nom car elle a déjà commenté sur mon histoire, ou même si vous tapez sur Google!)

 _Titre_ : Celui qu'il fallait

 _Type :_ Univers Alternatif _, Rating :_ M _, Thèmes :_ Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 _Fréquence de publication :_ un chapitre tous les weekends si tout va bien !

 _Résumé_ : Il était une fois, deux personnes cassées, perdues, cherchant désespérément leur chemin. Lequel des deux aurait pu comprendre que la personne juste en face allait être la pièce manquante pour pouvoir enfin vivre quelque chose de magnifique. Le destin les avait peut-être brisé par le passé, mais il leur offrait la possibilité d'avoir un avenir radieux en les ayant réunit. Yaoi !

 _Notre avis_ : C'est un univers mature. Les personnages principaux et mêmes annexes sont très bien interprétés, la qualité de la narration est soignée comme nous adorons ! Il y a pas mal de mystères autour de Shoto et même de Katsuki -sans en dire plus- et la fiction dénonce pas mal de thématiques importantes dans la société, ce qui ajoute un aspect très original à l'histoire ! Bien que seulement 6 chapitres sont publiés, le début est très prometteur et tout amateur du couple TDBK devraient en apprécier son contenu !

Nous n'en dirons pas plus, à vous maintenant de prendre les reines et d'apaiser votre curiosité en allant directement y jeter un œil !


	13. Arc 4 : Partie 2

Note : Bienvenue pour le 13 ème chapitre de cette histoire ! Un grand merci d'être toujours là à nous soutenir pour l'écriture, autant au niveau des commentaires que des follows ect ! D'abord, comme d'habitude, une réponse à chacun des commentateurs de notre histoire et ensuite, ce sera place à la lecture du nouveau chapitre pour vous ! PS : celui ci est super long, pour une fois ! En espérant que cela vous plaira !

TheLonelymurderer : Mon dieu, on adore toujours autant tes commentaires ! Quel plaisir de les recevoir à chaque fois ! Alors, Katsuki, même s'il a honte, ne le dira jamais car pour l'instant c'est quelqu'un de TRÈS borné, dans ce moment de l'histoire du manga. N'oublions pas que l'on parle de Katsuki Bakugo là, celui qui a un ego tellement surdimensionné qu'il ne sait pas reconnaître ses propres erreurs. Tu verras ce qu'il fera ou ce qu'il ne fera pas par rapport à ses erreurs par la suite ! Oui pauvre Shoto qui a tout pris dans la figure ! Mais bon, il se laissera plus faire, probablement ! Il ne faut jamais être trop gentil avec la tête de linotte qu'est Katsuki ! Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Louli : Et nous on adore le fait que tu aies pris le temps de nous le dire ! Même un petit mot ça fait ultra plaisir et ça motive toujours quand on est écrivain ou artiste ! Merci !

Jess : Rebonjour toi ! Ahah oui, c'était un chapitre explosif ! On verra ce que tu penses de celui-ci ! Merci de ta compréhension et ne t'inquiètes donc pas ! Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'arrêter ce projet d'écriture qui nous tient énormément à cœur !

Guest : Oh ! Un-e lecteur-trice de Lonely qui vient nous voir ! Ça fait plaisir ! On est très heureux de savoir que tu aimes notre histoire ! Katsuki et Shoto sont le plus fidèle possible avec les persos d'origines donc forcément que le blond a un caractère pourri et que le rouge et blanc est... spécial ! En tout cas, c'est cool que tu apprécies leur caractère ahah ! C'est superbe que tu aimes ce couple et oui, en effet, il n'y a pas assez de fictions ou autre de ce couple, c'est vraiment dommage, surtout qu'ils sont super intéressants ! Pour ta question sur le couple en lui-même dans notre fiction, nous serons malheureusement contraints de te dire : tu verras ! Et oui, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de sortir nos cartes au grand jour au risque d'enlever toute la magie de ce qu'on écrit ! Mais un petit indice, ce sera réaliste compte tenu de leur caractère mais aussi de comment les homosexuels sont dans la vraie vie de tous les jours. En gros, pas de clichés !

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à toutes, tous et tout.e.s !

Katsuki

Lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour voir l'étendue de son oeuvre, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à trouver un Todoroki en morceaux. Ça avait un côté grisant de le voir comme ça sur le coup. S'il n'y avait eu que les cheveux en pagaille et la figure noircie de double-face, il aurait pu dire qu'il s'en remettrait. Pourtant, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que double-face avait pris plus cher que prévu. Il avait merdé. Dès l'instant où il avait décidé de répondre au comportement de Shoto, il avait opté pour une réaction trop instinctive, dicté par la connerie en somme.

En quelques secondes, il reçut toute la haine accumulée de son congénère en pleine face. De la glace se forma en une fraction de seconde à ses pieds, l'immobilisant. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Todoroki lui foncer dessus. Au même moment, Aizawa mit fin aux hostilités alors qu'un léger souffle d'air passait sur son visage, le poing de Shoto s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de son visage. La tension avait fini par redescendre, que cela soit celle de Shoto emmêlé dans les bandages du prof ou la sienne qu'il avait déjà déchargé sur le bicolore en volant dans les airs. Il y eut un long silence après les remontrances graves du professeur qui fit taire Bakugo. Puis, lorsque Todoroki se mit à retirer son équipement, le ton lourd, il répliqua sans aucune agressivité qu'il pouvait faire sa course tout seul. Au fond, il s'en foutait pas mal de ce dernier point, il aurait largement préféré être libre de ses mouvements plutôt que de devoir se coltiner quelqu'un. Pourtant, il se sentit profondément vexé par ce que Shoto venait de lui dire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais l'air renfrogné de Bakugo cacha son réel ressenti, jusqu'à ce que le bicolore finisse par s'effondrer devant toute la classe.

Pour les binômes qui arrivaient avec un temps de retard, ils se mirent à poser des questions en chuchotant et il sentit les regards converger dans sa direction. C'était énervant et il se permit de leur demander de regarder ailleurs. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Shoto qui venait de se faire aider par des robots médicaux qu'Aizawa venait d'appeler. Au même moment, il croisa le regard ombrageux du professeur lourd de reproches.

 **« Je n'pensais pas qu'il prendrait si cher, hein. »** se défendit-il en détournant le regard. Le matin même, il était fort probable que Todoroki ait eu le dos fragilisé au réveil par sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ne se défendrait pas même en plein air, mais il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la fragilité de son binôme. Les bras croisés, il guettait la réaction du prof. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas partir sans rien, vu le regard sévère du plus âgé.

 **« Ce genre de chose, ça peut valoir plus qu'un avertissement, Bakugo. »**

Le ton du prof lui fit hérisser les poils mais à part une moue plutôt sinistre, il essaya de garder contenance tout en attendant la suite. L'idée de se faire renvoyer pour cette connerie pourrait le tuer putain. **« Accompagne ton binôme jusqu'à l'infirmerie et reviens ici quand t'auras fini. »** Finit par dire Aizawa sur un ton lourd.

Il s'exécuta en restant suffisamment loin du brancard pour ne pas avoir à regarder de plus près le bicolore abîmé. Il avait dû mal à croire qu'il ait pu mettre à mal son dos de la sorte mais il était clair que la petite blessure de ce matin en dissimulait en réalité une plus grande.

Depuis la veille, il n'y avait eu que des réactions en chaîne qui n'avaient fait que creuser l'écart entre les deux. Il était conscient d'en être le principal investigateur évidemment, mais il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu réagir autrement. Intérioriser les choses n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, il explosait tout de suite sans pré-mâcher ses mots. Il ne se posait pas la question de ce qui pourrait advenir après coup. En plus, avec la gêne que ce gars avait provoqué chez lui deux fois de suite, ça avait été doublement plus facile de s'énerver en moins de deux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Recovery Girl lui posa la question sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il resta muet au premier abord, jetant un bref regard à Shoto chez qui la haine s'était sans doute renforcée. En soit, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça qu'on le haïsse, surtout quand la personne était un rival et un adversaire à abattre. Mais d'un autre côté, Shoto était vraiment dans un état pourri et ça allait faire jaser des gens. Pas forcément dans la classe, mais peut être dans les autres… Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, il ne changerait rien à cet enchaînement d'événements. En attendant, les blessures physiques de double-face finiraient par disparaître grâce aux soins de l'infirmière.

 **« Pendant l'exercice. J'y ai été un peu fort. »** Marmonna t-il les mains dans les poches avant de disparaître en disant à Recovery Girl qu'il devait retourner en cours. Il savait déjà que le professeur le laisserait sur le côté, il connaissait le genre de la maison. Il attendit jusqu'à la fin du cours que les autres concourent pour cette première place. Il s'était bien emmerdé sur ce banc à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Aizawa le retint avant qu'il parte vers le vestiaire et lui demanda ce qui s'était réellement produit avant le cours mais il n'en retira absolument rien du blond.

Par contre, lorsqu'il arriva à la maison en traînant la patte, sa mère eut droit à un tout autre discours, voulant précisément savoir ce qui avait pu se passer avec Todoroki le matin même. Il avait à peine mis un pied dans la maison qu'elle le tirait déjà jusqu'à la cuisine, la voix pressante, le ton à la fois autoritaire et interrogatif. Elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Il avait bien compris que ce qui s'était produit avec le bicolore avait tracassé l'esprit de sa mère toute la journée et elle réclamait expressément des réponses. Elle se mit plusieurs fois en colère contre son fils grincheux qui resta aussi muet qu'une tombe pendant de longue minute avant de craquer.

 **« Mais merde ! Il était trop près donc... j'ai eu une réaction excessive et je l'ai éjecté du lit. Y'a rien à savoir de plus, pas besoin d'en faire des longueurs et d'en parler pendant dix plombes ! Laisse-moi me casser dans ma chambre, c'était une mauvaise journée, j'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix ! »**

Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de lui répondre ? Elle finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot, à lui tirer les vers du nez, à apprendre ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle n'eut toutefois pas ce petit air victorieux qu'il lui connaissait bien quand elle gagnait la partie. Elle resta silencieuse, tourna la tête, soupira puis lui dit :

 **« Si je t'emmerde autant avec ça, c'est parce qu'il a fait un truc bizarre ce matin, j'étais vraiment surprise et inquiète. Il arrivait plus à respirer, il a fait une crise je crois, il a même failli me geler le bras quand j'ai voulu l'aider. C'est pas rien. »**

Une crise de quoi ? Il avait sûrement eu le souffle coupé sous le coup du choc. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments pour savoir que cette chute avait pu provoquer quoique ce soit d'autre. S'il connaissait un grain de poussières du passé de son binôme, il avait du mal à se dire qu'il avait déclenché quoi que ce soit d'aussi énorme en le repoussant. Pourtant, cette révélation resta bien gravée dans sa tête. Juste après avoir dit à sa mère : **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »** , il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre jusqu'au repas du soir. Du coup, il commença petit à petit à comprendre à quel point sa réaction du matin avait pu avoir un effet boule de neige sur la suite des événements. Il fut incapable de réviser quoi que ce soit et se rabattit plutôt sur sa salle de sport une heure avant manger pour se vider la tête. Il s'endormit vite mais passa une nuit agitée. Avec les cours du lendemain et le week-end passé, il se retrouva projeté à la semaine suivante avec l'impression d'avoir extrêmement mal dormi. Il n'avait même pas échangé avec son binôme, il n'y avait pas eu tellement le besoin de faire du travail en commun depuis la dernière fois.

Des bribes de rêves et de cauchemars le secouaient parfois mais il avait du mal à se rappeler de ceux-ci au réveil. Il n'était pas prêt d'avouer qu'il se sentait mal par rapport à ça, il cherchait toujours à se trouver des excuses. Ses parents avaient bien compris que parler de Todoroki était un sujet tabou et ils évitèrent de le mentionner pendant tout le week-end. Même s'il sentait que sa mère en avait cruellement envie, elle se retenait de faire des commentaires susceptibles d'agacer son fils. Son comportement était assez curieux d'ailleurs, vu qu'elle essayait plutôt de le faire sortir de ses gonds lorsqu'elle savait qu'il avait tort. Puis, il pensait suffisamment à tout ce qui s'était produit, des scènes malaisantes aux explosions de colère. En quittant la maison ce matin-là, la mine toujours renfrognée, il tomba sur des papiers à l'entrée et il décida sur le coup de tête d'en embarquer un sans prévenir ses parents. Il arriva en premier dans la salle de classe et en profita pour étaler ses affaires en prévision du cours à venir. Katsuki ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'Eijiro vint causer à sa table, lui parlant de son week-end sortie. D'ailleurs, l'accident avait été assez vite clos pour l'ensemble de la classe. Des questions avaient fusé bien sûr, mais Katsuki n'avait pas eu envie de causer à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'était réellement passé dans sa tête pour être à ce point enragé contre le bicolore. Comme il l'avait déjà pensé, ce qui était fait était fait et il ne changerait pas ses actions d'un claquement de doigt.

Lorsque le cours démarra, il en oublia presque ce qu'il avait volé chez lui et ce n'est qu'en ouvrant sa pochette qu'il s'en rappela. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça, si ce n'est améliorer les prochains travaux en commun. En plus, il avait lu que la bibliothèque serait fermée plus longtemps que prévu… Arf, ça lui faisait mal à la tête déjà d'y penser.

La moindre étincelle et son binôme l'ignorerait sûrement parce qu'il y avait trop de choses à réparer. Puis, Katsuki se voyait pas encaisser en en disant le moins possible, même si c'était ça qu'on attendait de lui après ce qui s'était passé avec Todoroki.

Bakugo avait bien envie de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Mais ce bout de papier le narguait. Quitte à ce qu'il se fasse déchirer par son futur possesseur, il aurait au moins une bonne excuse quand sa mère lui demanderait où le papier était passé. Il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était son nouveau protégé Todoroki qui l'avait mis en miettes.

Après une longue concertation avec lui-même, Katsuki en profita pour faire glisser le bout de papier lorsque Present Mic fit passer des copies. Il posa le coupon sur le dessus de la pile et déposa le tout derrière son dos. C'était un coupon pour un _onsen_ *, celui de son quartier. Même s'il n'était peut être pas le plus prestigieux du coin, il était plutôt réputé.

 _ ***source thermale japonaise.**_

Shoto

Sa douleur au dos était intenable, jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état. Même son père ne s'était jamais permis de le mettre autant en miettes. Shoto était à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait quand il sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un le soulever doucement du sol et le transporter, sûrement à l'infirmerie. Il était cependant trop concentré sur cette souffrance qu'il ne fit pas le lien. Il se sentit quelques longues et éternelles minutes plus tard qu'on le disposa dans un lit agréable et sentit le fameux « Smack ! » de Recovery Girl pour la première fois sur son front.

Aussitôt le contact fait, la douleur fut emportée loin, mais il ressentit une très grande fatigue, son corps se détendant d'un coup. Peut-être était-ce l'effet secondaire de l'alter de l'infirmière ou bien l'accumulation de fatigue entre le sport et le manque d'heures de sommeil de la veille ? Il avait l'esprit bien trop dans la brume pour ne serait-ce que réfléchir à ça.

Il entendit légèrement la vieille dame demander ce qui était arrivé et la voix de Bakugo résonna désagréablement dans ses oreilles. L'autre disait qu'il y avait été trop fort pendant l'entraînement... La bonne blague... La blessure datait du moment où l'autre avait décidé de l'éjecter violemment du lit et il était certain que l'autre était conscient de ce fait, mais une fois de plus, il semblait faire comme s'il était innocent. *Quel con…* Ce fut sur ses dernières pensées négatives qu'il se sentit partir dans un profond sommeil sans rêve et ses yeux papillonnèrent pour se fermer enfin.

Pendant deux heures complètes, l'infirmière le laissa se reposer, remarquant les cernes que le jeune avait sous les yeux. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait revêtu son calme ordinaire et l'avait remerciée. Il partit par la suite chercher ses affaires d'école dans les vestiaires de sport désormais vides, puisque personne n'avait pensé à les lui ramener à l'infirmerie.

Le jour suivant, le jeune bicolore décida d'ignorer complètement la présence de Bakugo en face de lui, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas de lui avoir fait sortir de ses gonds à ce point, de le forcer à montrer une de ses faiblesses _devant toute la classe_ et de lui avoir fait rappeler de mauvais souvenirs... Pour le coup, le moment de complicité qu'il avait eu en rigolant avec lui s'était totalement effacé de sa mémoire, qui ne ressassait que les mauvais points.

Durant la journée, il eut droit à pas mal de questionnements de la part de ses camarades mais il resta muet à toutes ces interrogations, voyant du coin de l'oeil que l'autre en faisait de même... Ils le lâchèrent enfin avec ça au début de l'après-midi, remarquant qu'ils ne sauraient de toute façon rien sur ce qui s'était passé entre les deux. La journée de cours passa relativement vite et même le Professeur Aizawa ne sembla pas vouloir éplucher plus en profondeur le dossier, le laissant en paix, au grand soulagement de Todoroki.

Le weekend, le jeune garçon s'entraîna dans la salle de sport quasiment tout le temps, ne dormant que peu d'heures la nuit. Il faisait cela pour se défouler mais aussi parce que son esprit, lorsqu'il dormait, ressassait sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et ce satané Bakugo. Une chose était sûre et certaine de son côté : tant que l'autre ne changerait pas un tant soit peu son comportement à son égard, il n'essayerait plus de parler avec lui... Quitte à faire la moitié du prochain projet dans son coin et communiquer froidement par portable.

Le lundi suivant fut le commencement d'une nouvelle semaine qui ramena, mine de rien, son lot de surprises. Au début du cours de Present Mic, Shoto faisait toujours comme si l'autre bougre n'existait pas dans la classe, allant jusqu'à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Aussi, quand il entendit des feuilles se poser assez bruyamment sur sa table, il leva instinctivement ses yeux vairons, prit la pile de copies pour enfin remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il y avait au dessus de celle-ci un pass d'un jour pour un Onsen provenant du quartier de Katsuki. Il fit passer la pile à la personne de derrière, prenant soin de prendre sa propre feuille dans le processus, en plus du billet. Il observa en fronçant des sourcils ce ''présent'' que Bakugo avait glissé en douce sans se retourner pour lui faire face. C'était ça, sa manière de s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Pendant un bref instant, il fut tenté de déchirer la feuille cartonnée, sa colère interne remontant légèrement d'un cran en sachant que l'autre ne daignerait jamais le regarder dans les yeux en lui offrant ces ''excuses''. Mais il s'arrêta dans son geste, ne voulant pas jeter de l'argent par la fenêtre comme ça. Il ne savait pas s'il allait l'utiliser de sitôt, mais il le rangea tout de même, la mâchoire crispée, dans son sac. Il n'amortit cependant aucun contact avec l'autre blond sur ce fait, l'ignorant toujours autant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit enfin à se reconcentrer sur le cours, essayant d'oublier ce que l'autre lui avait filé en douce.

L'après-midi, lorsqu'Eraserhead arriva en salle de classe, il leur demanda de trouver consciencieusement leur nom de héro et pour Shoto, le choix fut vite fait. Il écrivit son propre prénom, même s'il savait que cela choquerait sûrement Midnight qui veillait à ce que les noms ne soient pas trop ridicules. Il laissa cependant les autres élèves passer en premier, histoire d'observer les idées qu'avaient ses camarades. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque vint le tour de Bakugo qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver un pseudonyme aussi ridicule que King Bomberkill qui, mine de rien, passait à merveille avec son caractère pourri. Il se leva quelques minutes plus tard pour donner son propre nom de code et comme il le devina, la professeur interdite aux moins de 18 ans fut étonnée par son idée. Heureusement, elle ne dit rien de négatif et se contenta de lui demander s'il était sûr de son choix, ce à quoi le rouge et blanc acquiesça en la regardant dans les yeux.

La demi-heure du cours était passée quand les élèves trouvèrent presque tous leur surnom de héro et Aizawa leur expliqua la suite du programme sans plus attendre :

 **« Maintenant que vous avez tous plus ou moins choisi vos pseudonymes, nous allons parler de pratique. Vous allez devoir faire un stage d'une semaine, à compter de la semaine prochaine, dans une agence de votre choix. Certains ont reçu des offres d'agences, étrangement de manière beaucoup plus nuancée que les années précédentes... »** Il montra une sorte de graphique représentant les personnes ayant reçu les offres. Shoto était celui qui avait reçu le nombre le plus élevé de demandes de la part des agences, Bakugo suivant pas très loin derrière. Il remarqua cependant avec un petit pincement de cœur que le garçon aux cheveux verts n'avait reçu aucune offre et trouva ça injuste. D'accord, l'autre ne maitrisait pas encore son alter et se mettait dans des états pas possibles en l'utilisant, mais Shoto, lui, savait qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un vrai héro. Même si lors du combat, il avait dit qu'Izuku était dingue d'aider un adversaire, c'était quand même grâce à lui que désormais il considérait ses flammes comme son propre pouvoir, peu importait que ce soit un héritage de son père.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Aizawa reprit son discours. **« Pour les autres qui n'ont pas d'offres, nous avons un partenariat avec 40 agences du pays, vous avez la semaine pour faire une demande de stage, remplir le formul** **aire et valider cela avant ce vendredi. Ça commence à partir de maintenant… »**

Quand Shoto reçut sa liste d'offres, il remarqua assez rapidement que l'agence de son père était une des premières à le demander. Il réfléchit un long moment, et après mûre réflexion, la meilleure option pour améliorer son pouvoir de feu était d'aller faire son stage chez Endeavor. L'idée de base ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais malgré le fait qu'il était un enfoiré de première en privé, il restait tout de même le numéro deux des héros et il se devait de voir comment il fonctionnait.

Il nota alors ce choix sur la feuille qui leur avait été distribué, en fronçant les sourcils, sachant que le lundi suivant, il irait directement commencer son apprentissage. Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement après cela, Shoto échangea quelques conversations avec Izuku juste avant que celui-ci ne parte rapidement avec All Might en s'excusant. Apparemment, il avait reçu au dernier moment une offre d'un maître de stage et le rouge et blanc sourit à cela. Au moins, une personne adulte voulait le prendre sous son aile et cela l'enchantait pour son ami de savoir ça.

Le mardi matin, en fin de cours, le professeur Aizawa leur demanda à tous de lui rendre le travail que les binômes avaient fait en commun. Shoto se leva immédiatement pour donner le fruit de leur travail, puisqu'il avait conservé le dossier entier chez lui. Bien évidemment, il n'échangea pas du tout avec le blond sur ce point, il le savait suffisamment intelligent pour deviner qu'il rendrait lui-même le fruit de leur travail.

Le lundi suivant arriva plus vite que prévu et le début de son stage en agence fut très intéressant et très instructif, à son grand étonnement. Son père commença d'abord par le prendre à part dans une grande salle d'entraînement du bâtiment et lui expliqua les bases pour utiliser ses flammes, le forçant à les utiliser pour qu'il apprenne à les apprivoiser. Il lui expliqua également en grande partie comment il analysait les indices des cas criminels pour les mettre sous les barreaux, en théorie, du moins. Enji Todoroki lui expliqua que la pratique viendrait vers la fin du stage, vu qu'il avait un gros cas sur lequel il penchait depuis des semaines, mais il prit soin de laisser le mystère à son fils pour attiser sa curiosité. La communication entre eux était formelle, comme deux inconnus, mais ils arrivaient plutôt bien à échanger sur le plan du ''travail''.

La semaine se déroula très rapidement pour lui, le jeune ayant tant de choses à faire et à apprendre et les soirs furent à chaque fois les bienvenus pour qu'il se repose de ses longues et épuisantes journées. Shoto, bien éreinté de ses jours de stages, en oublia carrément le papier que lui avait offert le blond cendré en début de semaine, celui-ci posé sur son bureau. Fort heureusement, Endeavor le laissa tranquille chaque soirée en revenant des stages, vu qu'il avait prévu le dernier jour de le confronter à un vilain des plus connus : Stain.

Le vendredi, à 15 heure, l'homme à l'alter de feu annonça à son fils qu'ils iraient à Hosu pour arrêter le Tueur des Héros. Ils prirent pour cela un véhicule privé de sa propre agence et quand ils arrivèrent dans ce quartier, ils se mirent à courir. Endeavor montrait le chemin et le jeune le suivait à la trace.

 **« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le vrai travail d'un héro... »** se permit-il de dire avant qu'ils n'avancent dans les grandes ruelles, mais Shoto sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et s'arrêta dans sa course. Il vit avec étonnement que c'était un message de la part d'Izuku. Il n'y avait qu'une adresse et aucun texte l'accompagnant. Son instinct lui signala que ça sentait le roussi, que celui-ci devait être en danger car il n'était pas du genre à envoyer des messages sans raison. Il n'écouta pas ce que son père lui dit qu'il partait déjà en direction de la zone que le vert avait indiqué, demandant d'une voix autoritaire à son paternel d'envoyer des renforts à l'adresse qu'il avait reçu, que ses amis étaient en danger.

Il courut alors le plus vite possible pour remarquer qu'il ne trouva pas le jeune garçon exactement là où il avait envoyé sa position. Il chercha le plus vite possible dans les ruelles alentours, le temps pressant. Il entendit soudainement un cri et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il lança ses flammes au fameux tueur de héros quand il entra dans son champs de vision. L'adulte était prêt à tuer un de ses camarades de classe sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Le rouge et blanc sentait son cœur qui battre à cent à l'heure quand il cria au vert qui était au sol :

 **« Tu aurais pu être plus précis quand tu donnais ta position, j'ai bien failli être en retard. »**

Shoto utilisa sa glace efficacement pour ramener le héro indien, Izuku ainsi qu'Iida vers lui. Il prit bien compte des avertissements d'Izuku quant au fait que l'autre paralysait ses victimes en léchant leur sang.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie, procurant un stress encore plus grand que le combat qu'ils avaient eus contre l'homme aux mains, Shigaraki Tomura. Shoto commença par protéger ses arrières ainsi que les blessés en alternant rapidement glace et feu, essayant de gagner du temps pour que des pros arrivent en renfort. Seulement voilà, l'autre était un adversaire redoutable, intelligent, rapide et son regard rouge faisait froid dans le dos, étant celui d'un tueur. Plusieurs fois, l'autre manqua de le blesser et de lui voler son sang. Mais, par chance, il réussit à riposter et Izuku reprit le contrôle de son corps assez rapidement. Ils se concertèrent à deux pour se battre contre leur adversaire, bien décidés à défendre les cibles du tueur. Au même moment, Shoto entendit, le cœur palpitant à cent à l'heure, Iida leur hurler de se mêler de leurs affaires, que c'était _sa_ proie parce qu'il avait pris la relève de son frère. À ça, il tiqua nerveusement et répondit au bleuté :

 **« Bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu de tels mots de la part d'Ingenium et il n'a jamais porté un tel regard de haine... M'enfin, j'imagine que tu as tes propres problèmes de famille... »**

Une seconde plus tard, tout se dégringola tellement rapidement que l'adolescent au double alter ne vit rien venir. Le vilain le sermonna en lui disant que ce n'était pas malin d'obstruer sa vision face à un adversaire plus rapide. Il se moqua presque de lui en voyant comment son style de combat était brouillon. Iida, de son côté, leur cria dessus, souhaitant qu'ils arrêtent de mettre leur vie en péril pour lui. Ce à quoi Shoto, énervé, hurla tout en éloignant le tueur, alternant avec ses deux alters :

 **« Si tu veux qu'on arrête, lève toi ! »**

Soudain, Izuku fut encore une fois paralysé par l'alter du Tueur, l'empêchant d'agir contre l'adulte. La seconde d'après, Shoto manqua de se faire couper en deux par Stain. Étrangement, il était beaucoup plus rapide dans ses mouvements, voulant probablement en finir avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Heureusement, Iida put enfin bouger à ce moment-là et son pied frappa le sabre qui vola dans les airs, brisé.

À trois, ils parvinrent à deviner la faiblesse de l'alter de leur adversaire, la durée d'efficacité de celui-ci dépendant du groupe sanguin des victimes. Malgré le stress, les trois adolescents réussirent, après plusieurs coups, à rendre l'adulte dangereux K.O. Quand ils ligotèrent l'homme aux yeux rouges, on pouvait constater que tous trois étaient bien blessés. Shoto avait un bras blessé à cause d'un lancé de trois couteaux de la part de Stain, Izuku avait une blessure sur le pied mais le pire restait Iida, avec ses deux bras salement amochés. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la mort, une fois de plus, pensa le jeune Todoroki en soupirant.

Les fameux renforts qu'avait sûrement envoyé son père arrivèrent juste au moment où les trois adolescents et le héro indien sortirent de la ruelle, tout en tirant le criminel ligoté et inconscient derrière eux. D'abord ce fut un vieillard qui apparut, apparemment le maitre de stage d'Izuku et ensuite d'autres héros professionnels vinrent s'ajouter au groupe, appelant la police pour mettre Stain derrière les barreaux et l'ambulance pour les blessés. Le rouge et blanc remarqua l'air très étonné que certains adultes eurent en voyant que c'était des 'gamins' qui avaient mis un criminel redoutable dans un état inconscient, alors que beaucoup de pros héros avaient été victimes de cet homme sans rien pouvoir y faire.

*Enfin, on est au calme et en sécurité...* pensa doucement Shoto, soulagé. Soulagement qui n'en resta pas longtemps un, complètement ignorant de ce qui allait se passer après.

Un Brainless ailé apparut soudainement dans leur carrefour et plongea pour attraper Izuku entre ses griffes et s'envoler avec. Personne ne vit rien venir et le temps que les héros ne réagissent, le monstre était déjà trop haut dans le ciel pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre. Au grand étonnement de tous, celui qui intervint pour _sauver_ Izuku fut Stain. Celui-ci se déligota en un temps éclair et paralysa le monstre à l'aide du sang qui avait coulé sur la joue d'une héroïne pro et l'acheva en un coup de couteau dans la cervelle. Il se retourna ensuite tout en maintenant Izuku au sol d'une main ferme pour hurler aux héros :

 **« Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour qu'il y ait plus de justice. »**

Son père, Endeavor, apparut au même moment, demandant aux héros d'attaquer le brainless qui s'était échappé de son emprise, pour remarquer que celui-ci était mort, au sol. Shoto sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure et la terreur le prendre lorsque Stain remarqua son père et commença à avancer de manière sinistre vers eux, ses bandages glissant de son visage. Une aura meurtrière et glaciale se dégagea de lui alors qu'il continua son discours plein de convictions :

 **« Les imposteurs doivent disparaître de cette société, ce sont des fléaux... Quelqu'un doit se salir les mains... Allez-y, essayez de m'attaquer, seul un vrai héro aura le droit de me tuer... Et c'est uniquement All Might ! »**

Ses pas, lugubres, le menaient de plus en plus près du groupe de héros qui, choqué et tétanisé, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shoto remarqua avec un soulagement interne énorme que l'autre s'arrêtait de marcher, restant debout, immobile et inconscient. Il ne put contrôler ses jambes tremblantes qui lâchèrent d'un coup la pression et il tomba sur les fesses, les yeux encore écarquillés face à la scène terrifiante qui venait de le choquer, autant lui que tous les autres. Il mit bien dix minutes à se remettre de ses émotions, encore bousculé par ce qui venait de se passer, même s'il n'en montra rien à ses camarades.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que les ambulances et la police n'arrive enfin sur les lieux et on amena les jeunes blessés à l'hôpital pour les soigner. Le jeune Shoto eut des soins rapides, ainsi qu'Izuku mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Tenya qui resta aux prises des chirurgiens plus longtemps. On leur proposa de dormir le temps que le jeune se fasse opérer mais les garçons ne fermèrent pas l'oeil mais n'osèrent pas dire un mot.

Une heure plus tard, Tenya arriva avec les deux bras bandés, suivi de deux maitres de stages -celui de Tenya et d'Izuku-. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'échanger sur ce qu'ils avaient vécus qu'un grand homme à tête de chien entra dans la pièce de manière solennelle. Il s'agissait du commissaire du quartier Hosu. Un court instant, le jeune Todoroki se demanda ce que pouvait bien vouloir le commissaire pour se déplacer en personne à l'hôpital pour les voir et sentit que ça n'allait pas leur plaire. Il eut raison dans ses suppositions puisque l'autre commença à expliquer que ce qu'ils avaient fait contre Stain était contre la loi, que le vilain était actuellement en train d'être soigné de côtes cassées et de brûlures graves sur tout le corps. Il leur expliqua qu'utiliser leur alters sans permis ni permission de la part de leur maître de stage leur vaudrait, à eux mais aussi à leurs maîtres de stage, une grosse sanction. Shoto, en entendant cela, vit rouge. D'où ils se permettaient une telle injustice ?

Il s'avança en fronçant les sourcils, bien décidé à se faire entendre :

 **« Attendez un peu... Redskin serait mort à l'heure qu'il est si Tenya n'était pas intervenu et Izuku a fait en sorte de les secourir tous les deux ! Aucun de vos membres de police ne savait que le Tueur de Héro était dans les parages ! Alors quoi, on doit respecter vos lois et les laisser crever ? »**

 **« Donc selon toi, on peut ignorer la loi si rien de mauvais ne se passe ? »** répondit le commissaire d'un air dubitatif, ce qui agaça encore plus l'apprenti héro déjà bien énervé.

Il haussa d'un ton lorsqu'il balança ses quatre vérités à l'adulte, les poings serrés, ignorant Izuku qui essayait de le calmer.

 **« Le rôle des héros, c'est de sauver des vies et non pas de laisser des personnes en danger de mort à leur sort ! »**

À cela, le commissaire répliqua qu'il était bien éduqué par Yuei et par Endeavor... Le dernier nom mit le jeune garçon dans tous ses états et il s'approcha de manière menaçante du plus âgé, n'appréciant pas ses remarques on ne peut plus agaçantes sur les manières qu'on l'avait _éduqué_.

 **« Sale clebs... »** cracha t-il dans le processus, avant d'être arrêté de justesse par le vieux maître de stage qui l'intima de se calmer et d'écouter jusqu'au bout ce que l'autre avait à dire. Bien que son cœur battait toujours de rage à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, l'apprenti héro s'arrêta dans sa course et écouta la suite du discours de l'autre, la mine contrariée. Et ce qui vint par la suite le surprit et le fit même regretter d'être aussi à fleur de peau. Le grand chien humanoïde leur expliqua qu'ils avaient deux choix s'offrant à eux. Soit ils passaient leurs actions sous les projecteurs, ils seraient acclamés mais sévèrement punis en guise d'exemple pour le public. Soit ils faisaient en sorte de faire croire que l'exploit était fait par Endeavor publiquement -surtout en raison des brûlures-, au risque de ne jamais être idolâtrés, mais qu'ils ne recevraient pour le coup aucune sanction pour leurs actes.

Le choix était vite fait pour les étudiants de Yuei qui remercièrent le commissaire de leur laisser une opportunité de ne pas subir de conséquences sur leur combat contre Stain. Shoto en profita pour s'excuser platement de sa réaction excessive, pensant clairement que l'autre aurait dû commencer par ce fait avant de les sermonner.

Quand les jeunes hommes furent enfin seuls entre eux, Izuku profita de leur silence pour leur annoncer qu'il avait reçu un appel d'Ochaco et qu'il devait aller la rassurer au téléphone. Le laps de temps où il fut absent, le médecin entra dans la pièce médicale pour annoncer l'état et les séquelles qu'aurait un des bras de Tenya à l'avenir. Entendre ça de la part de l'homme en blouse rendit Shoto mal à l'aise. Son mal-être augmenta encore plus lorsqu'Izuku revint de son appel avec Uravity et apprit les dernières nouvelles. Il les regarda sans mots dire échanger sur le fait qu'ils avaient tous les deux désormais des problèmes aux mains et que ça leur rappellerait à tout jamais leurs erreurs.

 ***Mince…*** pensa le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes. ***Et si c'était de ma faute s'ils sont tous les deux dans cet état-là ?*** Se sentant vraiment mal pour eux, il ne put s'empêcher de bégailler des excuses d'une voix plutôt incertaine.

 **« J-je suis désolé, Tenya, Izuku... J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je suis dans les parages ou que je suis impliqué, les gens autour de moi finissent avec leurs mains en morceau... Et si... »** Il déglutit face à cette révélation très sérieuse **« Et si j'étais maudit ? »**

Pourtant, face à ces mots emplis de culpabilité du garçon, la réaction de ses deux camarades blessés fut étonnante. Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire en coin avant d'éclater de rire.

 **« Maudit ? Hahaha, je t'avais jamais entendu plaisanter, Todoroki-kun, mais tu as un humour très drôle en fait ! »**

À cela, Shoto objecta, la mine un peu sombre :

 **« Mais je suis sérieux, je suis un broyeur de main ! »**

L'éclat de fou rire qui prenait son ami et son camarade repartit de plus belle face à cette remarque, semblant manquer de les achever. Mais Shoto ne s'offusqua pas de voir qu'ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux, remarquant presqu'immédiatement une sorte de complicité entre eux trois plutôt agréable.

Ils passèrent encore une bonne heure à l'hôpital pour vérifier leur constantes avant de rentrer chacun à leur tour chez eux, se saluant amicalement. Il était dix-neuf heures passé quand il arriva enfin dans son domicile, son père ayant commandé un taxi pour qu'il rentre plus rapidement, ayant des interviews à passer pour les médias. Shoto était épuisé et avait les muscles plutôt tendus de sa journée on ne peut plus bouleversante et remplie de péripéties. Croiser sa sœur inquiète qui lui offrit un repas du soir en plus de regards remplis d'inquiétude ne le fit que davantage se crisper et en entrant dans sa chambre, il se dit qu'il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il se détende seul. Posant ses affaires de stage sur son sofa et enlevant son costume de héro, il repéra du coin de l'oeil le fameux billet de Onsen que Bakugo lui avait refilé en douce.

 **« Oh... »** fut le seul mot qui sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'une idée germait de ses pensées. Bien qu'il commençait à se faire tard, il se dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de trouver une utilité au présent du blond... Il avait les muscles trop tendus et aller dans un bain d'eau chaude de ce type semblait être une bonne idée pour se détendre l'esprit mais aussi le corps. Il demanda alors à sa sœur s'il était possible qu'elle l'y emmène en voiture vu qu'elle était adulte et qu'elle vienne le rechercher à la fermeture des portes. Elle accepta rapidement, se gardant bien de demander où et comment il avait pu obtenir ce billet, ne sachant pas qu'il avait commencé à avoir des _amis_ à Yuei, même si en l'occurrence l'explosif n'en était pas un.

Cette idée de se détendre aux sources thermales fut très bonne car en restant une demi-heure dans l'eau très chaude, il parvint à laisser son esprit réfléchir à des choses agréables et le fait de s'installer sur une chaise de massage à disposition eut finit d'achever ses courbatures de la journée. Quand sa sœur arriva pour le récupérer, vers dix heures du soir, elle remarqua qu'il était somnolent et détendu comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Elle se dit que, qui que ce soit qui avait eut l'idée de lui donner ce billet pour ce onsen, elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante envers cette personne pour rendre son petit frère aussi détendu.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la villa des Todoroki, le cadet de la famille remercia sa grande sœur et partit directement se coucher après s'être préparé pour dormir profondément, avec une nuit sans rêve.

Le lundi fut le retour aux cours normaux à Yuei et au moment où toute la classe de seconde A était excitée de savoir ce que chacun avait fait lors de son stage d'une semaine. Shoto, Izuku et Tenya discutaient discrètement, une nouvelle amitié naissante et forte les liait désormais, avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, bien qu'avec Izuku, une amitié avait commencé bien avant. C'est alors que Shoto entendit des rires hystériques de la part d'Eijiro et d'Hanta provenir de l'entrée de la salle de classe. Il leva les yeux pour voir ce qui pouvait bien causer une hilarité aussi tonitruante et ses rétines imprimèrent ce qu'elles virent en un clin d'oeil.

Bakugo était rentré dans la pièce, mais sa coupe de cheveux était... Tout bonnement ridicule... Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient collés à sa tête avec il ne savait quel gel et il ressemblait à un enfant de cœur avec ce style... Il mit la main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire moqueur, alors que l'autre menaçait ses deux amis hilares de les tuer s'ils continuaient à 'se payer sa tête'.

*Et bien, si moi j'étais ridicule dans son espèce de pyjama, je dois dire que sa coupe d'enfant de cœur ne lui va vraiment pas du tout !* furent les pensées du jeune Todoroki qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire en concert avec les deux guignols de leur classe. Étrangement, les cheveux de Katsuki reprirent leur forme originelle lorsqu'il s'énerva vraiment envers les deux garçons rouges et noirs. Très vite, il se désintéressa de la scène qui s'était jouée devant ses yeux et entendit Momo parler de son inquiétude quand leur trio avait fait face à Stain. Tsuyu ajouta :

 **« Mais tout va bien puisque vous avez été sauvés par Endeavor, non ? »**

Ce à quoi Shoto se retint de serrer des dents et de se crisper face à cette réplique innocente de la grenouille. Il croisa le regard encourageant du délégué de classe et du vert et annonça que c'était bien vrai, qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie. Malheureusement, même si cette idée de faire passer tous les mérites à son père l'énervait, ils devaient s'en tenir à la version officielle des faits. Personne ne devait savoir la vérité, même leurs camarades de classe. Même s'il avouait intérieurement que ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas que ce soit une fois de plus son père qui obtienne tous les éloges, il devrait faire avec, au risque de devoir se prendre une sanction si jamais la vérité sortait au grand jour.

Au moins, pensait-il, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de renforcer ses liens avec le vert et avait pratiquement oublié sa querelle avec son binôme, pendant tout ce temps. Il ne lui pardonnait pas vraiment, mais il était suffisamment de bonne humeur pour pouvoir accepter d'essayer de renouer quelque chose avec Katsuki, même un semblant de complicité, si l'autre faisait un tant soit peu d'efforts...

Katsuki

Bakugo s'était efforcé de ne pas se retourner. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ce que Todoroki pouvait penser de ce « présent ». Sa fierté était trop grande pour qu'il ne s'abaisse à ce genre de vérification. Qui plus est, il voyait mal le bicolore déchirer le billet et gâcher la place pour le onsen. Il était trop intègre pour détruire quelque chose qui avait un minimum de valeur. La possibilité qu'il utilise ce papier pour effectuer un rite vaudou pour le maudire était aussi exclue, il était trop gentil pour faire un truc aussi grotesque. Par contre, le billet se décomposerait sûrement sur une étagère, au fond d'un tiroir ou il finirait par élire domicile dans une autre main… Ça le fatiguait de réfléchir à l'avenir de ce billet mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se focaliser sur autre chose. L'esprit humain était traître et Bakugo se concentrait sur des détails qui le faisait chier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cette obsession finit par lui passer au bout de quelques minutes.

L'après-midi arriva avec son lot de surprises. Sa frustration fut à son comble quand il remarqua qu'il était après Todoroki au niveau des offres des agences. Midnight arriva au moment où Eraser Head parlait de choisir son nom de code de héros. Katsuki avait plusieurs idées en tête, il hésitait entre beaucoup de surnom et c'est fièrement qu'il montra sa pancarte à la classe. Il ne comprit pas la réaction de Midnight, ni celle de l'ensemble de la classe. Il manqua de tuer Kirishima qui lui demanda d'essayer le surnom « pétard mouillé ». S'il cherchait à se foutre de sa gueule il allait le trouver. Ça ne le faisait pas marrer du tout. Avec son air renfrogné Bakugo alla s'asseoir à sa table pour trouver autre chose que King Bomber Kill et tomba d'accord avec lui-même pour Baron Bomber Kill qui déplut tout autant à Midnight. C'était quoi leur problème à la fin, son surnom était aussi dévastateur que son pouvoir, il était unique, facile à retenir et on pouvait l'identifier facilement. La consonance lui plaisait et il ne voyait pas ce que les autres avaient à y redire. Ils étaient juste trop cons pour voir le caractère qui ressortait dans ce nom de code.

De son côté, le blond analysa la liste d'offre qu'il avait reçu et sélectionna la proposition de Best Jeanist dans le lot. Sur les plus de 3000 propositions, très peu attirèrent son attention. Tout ce qui intéressait Bakugo, c'était de pouvoir faire son stage en ville avec quelqu'un de compétent, et le numéro 4 en avait le profil. La semaine passa très vite. Todoroki rendit leur devoir commun le lendemain mais la communication entre le binôme était totalement rompue. Le blond ne fit pas de geste pour aller vers lui et ne chercha pas à s'excuser non plus. Evidemment il n'arrêta pas de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent et à ce que deviendrait ce billet. Pourquoi ça l'inquiétait vraiment de savoir qu'il l'avait utilisé ou donné ? Il devrait s'en foutre. Katsuki savait très bien que des excuses auraient peut être arrangé les choses. Mais l'adolescent ne s'abaisserait pas à en donner. Merde. Ca le rongeait et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça. Il avait beau essayé de se vider la tête dans les entraînements, ça changeait que dalle, il suffisait qu'il se couche pour se poser des questions sur ce qu'il faisait et sur ce qu'il avait fait du ticket. Mais merde. Heureusement qu'il était tout devant en classe. Ne pas le voir dans sa trajectoire l'aidait à rester concentrer en cours. Pourquoi ça l'affectait autant cette histoire ?

Donc forcément, l'explosif prit plutôt bien l'arrivée du stage la semaine suivante qui lui permettrait de couper un peu les ponts et de ne pas sentir la présence glacée de double face derrière lui en classe.

Mais en arrivant le lundi matin sur son lieu de stage après un week-end plutôt chargé, il fut plutôt dépité du traitement de merde qu'on lui administra. Il était tellement en pétard en rentrant chez lui le soir qu'il oublia absolument tout ce qui concernait Shoto. En même temps, avec cette coupe que le ''coiffeur'' s'était amusé à lui faire, il était à plaindre. Heureusement que cette coupe moche n'avait pas tenue et que ces cheveux avaient repris leur forme originelle. Putain de première journée de stage de merde, Bakugo ne s'était jamais senti aussi malmené que ce jour-là. Il avait beau avoir compris le message que Jeanist essayait de faire passer concernant son comportement à refaire, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y retourner le lendemain pour subir la même chose.

Alors, quand il passa la porte de sa maison la bouche tordue dans une grimace qui dévoilait une rangée de dents hargneuses, il ne remarqua même pas les mauvaises ondes maternelles qui auraient dû le faire fuir. Il se déchaussait lorsque l'ombre de sa mère lui fit lever les yeux vers elle. Pas de bonjour, pas de ça va, seule une ombre menaçante s'étendait sur toute l'entrée. Une ombre qui venait de placer un bout de papier devant les yeux de son fils dans l'espoir qu'il lise le contenu de ce qui lui brûlait le bout des doigts. Comme Mitsuki n'avait aucune patience dans ce genre de moment et que son fils levait un regard écarlate insolent dans sa direction sans comprendre, elle agita la feuille en s'esclaffant :

 **« C'est quoi ces conneries ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague !? Va falloir que t'apprennes à mettre tes ressentiments de coté ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ! Tu t'en es vraiment pris à lui pendant le cours de sport ?** _ **Accès de violence, règlement de compte**_ **, bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? »**

Il était contraint de baisser les yeux et pas seulement sur la feuille. Il lut cette dernière en diagonal histoire de se faire une idée de ce que le professeur avait pu écrire à propos de cette journée. Ce mot était en train de clôturer ce jour de merde en beauté et de le mettre plus mal encore. Il savait à quel point sa mère ne cautionnait pas son comportement et à quel point elle ne savait plus comment gérer ça. En même temps, dans ces moments, il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'elle lui foute la paix. Et elle était plutôt le genre de femme à envahir son espace jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se produisait au collège et de comment il avait pu traiter Deku. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ou dire à ce moment-là. Il amorça une avancée pour pouvoir grimper les escaliers derrière sa mère mais elle fit barrage avec son corps, le regard aussi brûlant qu'une braise toute neuve.

 **« C'est quoi ? Ce combat raté au tournoi ? Il n'était pas à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Ou ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois le matin, fallait que tu lui fasses comprendre que c'était toi le patron ? Quand je te disais que ton impulsivité te jouerait des tours, je plaisantais pas ! »**

C'était toujours le même bordel, elle ne lui laissait aucune chance d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais en même temps, même s'il avait des arguments, il les savait tous mauvais. Il savait aussi que s'il ouvrait trop la bouche, elle irait jusqu'à le priver de bouger dans la maison. Les punitions n'étaient pas courantes mais lorsqu'elles tombaient, il les savait sévères. Vu le regard de sa vieille peau de mère, il y avait des chances pour qu'il n'y échappe pas pour cette fois. Alors, après un soupire très mal placé, il lui cracha un :

 **« Arrête de gueuler putain, tu me casses les oreilles. En plus tu n'y es pas du tout, ça n'a rien à voir avec le tournoi !**

 **\- Alors dis-moi c'est pour quelles raisons merdiques que tu t'en es pris à lui pendant l'entrainement ?! »**

Le mutisme le prit. Les lèvres pincées, il soutenait le regard de sa mère sans rien dire. Derrière le dos de Mitsuki, il aperçut son père qui allait vers eux, les paumes des mains légèrement levées, tentant de calmer la tempête en interpellant sa femme d'une voix douce à peine perceptible.

Le silence de son rejeton sembla énerver davantage Mitsuki. C'est comme si ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Subitement, alors que son père venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme en l'incitant à venir parler dans le salon, elle explosa. Partant dans une longue tirade d'injures, de reproches et de commentaires sur ce qu'elle avait loupé dans l'éducation de son fils, elle finit par se tourner violemment en direction de ce dernier.

 **« Tu veux jouer au plus malin ? Si tu ne veux rien me dire, si tu ne veux rien expliquer, alors je vais te faire réfléchir à ma façon. »**

En quelques secondes, elle vida la chambre de son fils de tout objet qui pourrait le distraire le soir. Livres, jeux vidéo, télévision, ordinateur portable, consoles de jeux portable, tout se retrouva propulsé dans la pièce du fond, à peine rangé, une montagne de choses empilée devant la porte donnait à la pièce un aspect apocalyptique. Masaru n'avait rien pu faire à ce déchaînement de colère et pendant vingt bonnes minutes, on entendit que les beuglements hystériques de la mère de famille. Ses hurlements étaient à peine couverts par les cris de son impulsif de fils.

Le comportement de sa mère avait aussi retourné le plus jeune des Bakugo qui ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi vive. Il l'avait suivie de près, gueulant que ça ne servait à rien de lui faire ça, qu'elle se fatiguait pour rien, sans réussir à arracher que d'autres paroles déplaisantes de la part de sa mère. Leur relation entre eux était devenue encore plus chaotique qu'avant. L'absence de ces moments de complicité avec sa famille commençait à devenir un poids mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à tenir tête à sa mère. Il ne voulait pas lui donner raison en répondant à ses questions. Katsuki était dans son idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais surtout, il savait qu'elle se rangerait forcément du côté de Shoto : c'était surement ce qui l'énerverait le plus.

Brusquement, elle tendit une main en direction de son fils sans dire un mot, le visage fermé par la colère. Il éructa un **« quoi ? »** avant qu'elle ne lui fasse comprendre en deux mots : **« Ton portable. »** Putain, elle allait jusqu'à lui enlever tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettent de penser à autre chose que ses disputes à la con et sa journée de merde en prime. Il s'était battu avec elle jusqu'à maintenant, mais il mit quand même toute son énergie à ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, il évita sa main, la contournant pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle le rattrapa et arriva à ses fins au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

 **« Pour la salle de sport, t'as le droit qu'à une demi-heure par jour. »**

Il passa les soirées les plus ennuyeuses de sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il se morfonde sur son propre sort jusqu'à céder et répondre aux questions fatiguantes de sa mère.

Le vide de sa chambre était un gouffre tellement insupportable qu'il passa ses soirées à retravailler ses cours. Mais il connaissait déjà tout par coeur et il tourna vite en rond dans sa chambre. Il s'ennuyait tellement fermement qu'il était partagé entre l'envie d'aller lâcher tout à sa mère ou de continuer à pester dans sa chambre. Il choisit de résister et d'attendre que la semaine passe... Mais son esprit chaque soir l'amena à penser à la seule chose de merde qu'il voulait virer de sa tête. En l'occurrence, l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec l'autre enfoiré qui lui servait de binôme. Chaque soir il pensa à la manière dont leur relation s'était dégradée. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas car après tout il ne l'appréciait pas.

Pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa sale gueule et à ce qu'il risquait de se passer s'il n'améliorait pas lui-même son comportement pour ce travail en groupe. Il repensait aussi à la scène du tram qui l'avait mis plus mal encore et il se sentit rougir de honte en y repensant. Son coeur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine, ce qui l'effraya. Il se cacha sous sa couverture en rageant le plus fort possible. Il devait être vingt trois heures et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait tellement envie de se vider la tête dans sa salle de sport mais il avait déjà écoulé son temps. L'explosif avait songé à exploser le verrou de la porte pour régler le problème en deux secondes mais il préférait éviter de se prendre une semaine supplémentaire de punition. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et pester ne l'aida pas à évacuer ce merdier de sa tête. Il se retourna dix fois avant de s'endormir enfin. Les autres soirs ressemblèrent sensiblement à celui-ci. Il n'avait rien d'autres à faire que de penser à sa punition de merde et il envisagea même sérieusement de bouger son cul pour faire un premier pas vers le bicolore. Pourquoi se trouvait-il forcé de faire ça ? À ce stade, il n'y avait plus rien à améliorer avec l'autre et il ne voulait surtout pas que Double-Face se mette à croire qu'ils pouvaient être amis parce qu'il essayait d'être moins méchant avec lui.

Face à sa mère, il avait eu suffisamment de force mentale pour tenir jusqu'au week-end. Il n'allait certainement pas se repentir devant elle. L'annonce sur l'arrestation de Stain et sur l'implication d'Endeavor lui arriva pendant la dernière tournée le vendredi avec Jeanist. Il resta scotché aux informations pour en savoir plus, surtout parce qu'Endeavor, Todoroki, Iida et ce débile de Deku étaient aussi concernés.

Le soir même, il rentra avec sa coupe de merde qui n'avait pas voulu partir... Ce qui rendit l'atmosphère moins chargée le vendredi soir avait été la vision que sa mère avait eue de son fils avec cette coupe au casque.

Son père s'y était mis aussi, se confondant en excuses entre deux éclats de rire. Il était littéralement en train de mourir de honte, il avait tenté de faire taire ses parents hilares par des cris et des menaces. Ces bouffons, ces rigolos, même s'ils étaient ses parents n'avaient pas le droit de se foutre de sa gueule...

Putain… Même si Jeanist était parvenu à faire tenir cette coupe de merde, son caractère, lui, ne s'était pas adouci. Alors ça rimait à quoi cette mascarade ?

Après quelques longues minutes d'éclat de rires et de cris, il se rendit compte du côté bienfaiteur de ce que cette coupe à la con avait ramené dans la maison. Katsuki n'aurait jamais avoué avoir apprécié ce moment où ses parents avaient ri et l'avaient pris dans ses bras.

Puis, pour rentrer dans le cliché de la famille parfaite, il avait même été jusqu'à faire des gâteaux secs avec son père le dimanche dans une bonne ambiance. La punition avait été progressivement balayée et il avait pu reprendre ses affaires dans la pièce à bordel.

Le lundi matin, il passa des heures sous la douche pour tenter d'enlever l'espèce de gel qui faisait tenir ses cheveux de manière aussi moche. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné avait été de gaspiller de l'eau, de faire suer sa mère et son père le matin et d'être encore plus de mauvaise humeur pour cette première journée de cours. Il appréhendait tellement le fait d'arriver devant la classe avec cette tronche de merde, mais il ne se voyait pas louper une journée de cours à cause d'une coupe de cheveux.

En sortant, sa mère lui remit une boîte. Il prit un air soupçonneux en regardant le contenu puis elle lui dit avec un petit sourire : **« C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour lui. »**. Katsuki savait pertinemment qui était ce « lui », il finit par repartir avec la boîte en ronchonnant. Il avait été à deux doigts de jeter celle-ci à la poubelle du coin pour ne pas avoir à faire l'effort de lui donner en main propre.

Les épaules crispées, il entra dans la salle de classe pas vraiment prêt à encaisser des éventuellement moqueries des demeurés de la classe. À peine rentrer, Kirishima et sa bande restèrent interdit devant Katsuki avant de littéralement exploser de rire et de donner des envies de meurtre au blond. Il hurla sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à enlever cette coupe et les rires de ses camarades redoublèrent, lui donnant envie de rabattre son poing dans la face de chacun d'eux.

Ces tronches de cul étaient tous en train de se foutre de sa gueule, c'était hyper insultant et il réclamait qu'ils se taisent le poing levé. C'est à ce moment précis que ses cheveux décidèrent de reprendre leur forme originelle, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier les rires de ces gros débiles.

Lorsque les cours débutèrent enfin, il s'assit à sa place. Ils durent tous parler de leur stage et rendre un compte rendu. Il avait brièvement entendu la conversation que Shoto avait eu avec Tsuyu. Les blessures de ses trois camarades étaient clairement visibles et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ils avaient frôlé la mort et ça n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

Les stages avaient été différents pour chacun d'eux, et cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour tous.

Pendant le cours, Aizawa parla d'un nouveau projet à faire en commun avec son binôme. S'il s'attendait à ce que ce jour arrive à nouveau, il était vraiment énervé à l'idée de devoir tenter l'approche avec Shoto. Il était franchement pas doué pour engager la conversation correctement et le blond ne savait même pas comment ils allaient arriver à bosser. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il était obligé de faire un minimum d'effort. Ça, il l'avait bien compris… Mais la tâche s'annonçait compliquée. En plus, il avait passé toutes les dernières soirées à penser à leurs disputes et à la gêne qu'avait pu occasionner ces rapprochements sans aucune signification. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, il n'y arrivait pas. Même bosser sur les cours ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ces emmerdes. Sa mère avait réussi son coup en le privant de toutes activités qui lui permettraient de se détendre.

Le blond fronça davantage les sourcils en regardant le professeur qui expliquait les modalités de ce travail. C'était un oral avec un rendu écrit. C'était le double du travail et donc le double de temps à passer avec son camarade. Il ne se voyait pas rester autant de temps avec double-face parce que cela le mettait déjà mal à l'aise. Toutes les vraies raisons de son rejet lui reviendraient à la face et il ressentirait encore une honte sans nom, insupportable et inexplicable. Si sa mère l'avait pas fait autant chier, peut être que le remord se serait barré en vacances entre temps.

Après une longue réflexion, Katsuki avait fait un effort surhumain pour se retourner juste après que la sonnerie résonne dans tout le couloir. Il demanda au bicolore de l'attendre, au cas où ce dernier déciderait de partir plus vite que d'habitude. Les places à la cantine étaient chères, il y avait de grosse chance qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de places quand ils arriveraient. À moins que leurs camarades respectifs ne leur gardent une place. Mais d'une, il n'avait pas envie de manger avec eux, surtout pas après qu'ils se soient tous foutus de sa gueule. Et de deux, il avait prévu autre chose.

 **« Hm. On a encore un dossier alors… Ça serait une bonne idée de se concerter là-dessus. Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas… »** Il aurait aimé lui dire que lui non plus ça ne l'enchantait pas mais se retint de toutes ses forces de trop en rajouter. Pas de méchancetés, il s'était dit. **« On peut en parler vite fait à la cantine, histoire déjà de choisir le héros de la deuxième génération dont on va parler pour ce dossier... »** Il avait réussi à maintenir son regard sans détourner les yeux, il ne savait pas s'il avait l'air agressif ou pas, mais sa crispation était visible. Le principal, c'est qu'il avait réussi à aligner deux phrases sans dire quelque chose de méchant.

Lorsque la dernière personne sortit de la salle de classe, il choisit ce moment pour sortir la boîte à merde que sa mère lui avait donnée. Il n'avait jamais fait autant d'efforts en si peu de temps et avait juste envie de claquer la porte pour aller manger à la cantine tout seul en fin de compte. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait proposé ça d'une manière presque naturelle après ce qu'il s'était passé. Shoto attendait sûrement des excuses. Bakugo espérait sincèrement que ce qu'il venait de faire suffise.

 **« C'est de ma mère. Ok ? Maintenant on devrait y aller, y aura plus de desserts. »**

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre du dessert en vrai.

D'ailleurs, si Shoto pensait à ouvrir la boîte à gâteaux plus tard, il verrait qu'un petit papier était discrètement accroché sur le dos du couvercle à l'intérieur. Un mot écrit par la mère de Katsuki qui s'excusait à la place de son fils s'y trouvait. Un petit mot griffonné dans une jolie écriture courbée.

 _Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé récemment (Stain). Et je m'excuse aussi à la place de Katsuki parce qu'il ne le fera sans doute pas comme tu le voudrais. Si un jour tu ressens le besoin de venir à la maison n'hésite pas, ta présence est très appréciée. Rétablis toi bien. PS : si Katsuki te dit que c'est moi qui ait fait les gâteaux, sache que c'est lui et son père qui les ont préparés. :)_

Shoto

Shoto était concentré sur le cours, tout du long, aussi il ne put pas louper le moment où Aizawa leur annonça qu'ils devraient, une fois de plus, faire un travail de groupe avec leur binôme attitré. Et évidemment, cette fois-ci, leur sujet sur les « héros de la seconde génération » était à rendre non seulement à l'écrit mais il fallait également préparer un oral d'un quart d'heure. *Super, manque plus que ça…* pensa le rouge et blanc en manquant de lever ses yeux hétérochromes au plafond, clairement ennuyé que ce soit aussi tôt qu'il devrait coopérer avec Katsuki Bakugo... En même temps, c'était certain que le prof ne leur laisserait aucun répit : il n'était pas du genre à ménager ses élèves et éprouvait toujours un malin plaisir à les faire bosser à outrance ou à les stresser.

Il se retint de pousser un soupire et se dit qu'il fallait donc essayer de renouer le contact avec le blond, bien que leur relation soit mauvaise. Certes, Shoto avait eu le temps d'oublier sa haine le temps du stage, surtout après le combat contre Stain, mais il pouvait être très rancunier s'il le voulait. Cependant, l'autre avait essayé de lui offrir une tentative d'excuse avec son billet de Onsen et même si l'autre l'ignorait, celui-ci avait été bienvenu avec sa journée épuisante. Alors, si l'autre avançait le premier vers lui et qu'il faisait un minimum d'effort, Todoroki pourrait au moins essayer d'être « neutre » avec lui, à défaut de lui pardonner, car il n'oublierait quand même pas que ce qu'il lui avait fait était grave.

La sonnerie sonna à midi pétante, signalant la fin des cours de la matinée. Le bicolore commençait à enfiler sa veste universitaire lorsque l'autre se retourna directement pour lui faire face. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le blond initie le premier contact, si bien qu'il sursauta presque en le voyant se retourner face à lui sur sa chaise et lui demander de l'attendre. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas d'animosité de sa part, alors il décida de rester à patienter, haussant un sourcil dubitatif à ce qui allait suivre, l'écoutant attentivement alors qu'il commençait à déblatérer sur le sujet.

Quand soudain, certains de ses mots le firent tilter, son « je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas » surtout.

Tiens, c'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait en compte les sentiments de son camarade, sans se moquer ni même se mentionner lui-même dans la phrase... Cela semblait irrationnel, irréel et pourtant, même si la gêne était clairement audible dans ses paroles, il avait fait l'effort pendant tout son discours d'être respectueux.

Ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus, ce fut sa proposition de manger avec lui, à la cantine. Shoto sentit son expression se radoucir légèrement face à cette constatation.

Certes, c'était une manière très maladroite d'essayer de recoller les morceaux après ce qu'il avait fait, et il l'aurait certainement envoyé balader s'il avait tenté ça un jour après leur dispute. Mais, désormais, il trouvait l'initiative plutôt sympathique. En plus, il se marra intérieurement en voyant que l'autre était bien crispé, comme si ne pas dire de méchancetés comme il en avait l'habitude et même être « aimable » coûtait beaucoup à son _ego_.

Shoto réfléchit quelques secondes. Cela valait le coup de laisser une chance à Bakugo, mais il ne fallait pas que l'autre gâche tout à nouveau, c'était certain.

Alors qu'il allait acquiescer pour donner son accord pour manger avec lui ce midi, l'autre lui tendit, après qu'ils soient seuls, ce qu'il semblait être une boîte de gâteaux en l'évitant du regard, faisant une moue contrariée plutôt amusante. Shoto la prit machinalement et tout en observant son contenu (enfin de l'extérieur), il entendit son camarade annoncer que c'était de sa mère. En gros, il sous entendait que ça ne venait certainement pas de lui. Il remercia le garçon pour la boîte tout de même, lui dit qu'il était d'accord de déjeuner avec lui avant d'avancer vers la sortie de leur salle de classe, conscient que les places à la cantine étaient difficiles à avoir si on tardait à y aller. Il ignora son excuse presque bidon comme quoi il n'y aurait plus de dessert. De toute façon, même si c'était le cas quand ils y arriveraient, il prit soin d'emporter la boîte de gâteaux avec lui, pour le manger après son repas principal.

En se dirigeant assez rapidement dans le couloir direction la cantine, il se dit qu'il allait malheureusement devoir annoncer à Izuku qu'il ne pourrait pas manger avec lui cette fois-ci. Il choisit de le signaler rapidement à Katsuki quand ils allèrent chercher chacun de leur côté leur nourriture, Shoto prenant des nouilles avec du poulet, des légumes et de la sauce au soja. Ils trouvèrent une place pour deux par chance, tout au fond de la grande pièce, assez éloignée de la foule.

Shoto laissa son plateau avec son assiette de nouilles (en plus de sa boite à gâteaux) et dit rapidement **« je reviens dans deux minutes »** avant de chercher le vert du regard. Il aurait très bien pu lui envoyer un message pour ça, mais il trouvait ça tellement impersonnel et irrespectueux et préférait l'annoncer en personne.

Il localisa assez rapidement la touffe verte de son ami et lui expliqua qu'il mangeait avec le blond pour travailler sur leur dossier à rendre. Izuku s'inquiéta face à ses dires, lui demanda si ça irait avec son ami d'enfance. Shoto sourit face à ça et lui assura de ne pas s'en faire. Il partit ensuite rapidement pour rejoindre son binôme mais entendit Midoriya s'adresser à Tenya et Ochaco :

 **« J'espère que ça ira pour lui, j'aime beaucoup Katchan, mais il est très souvent invivable et borné alors… Je veux pas le voir en pâtir à nouveau… »**

C'était bien gentil pour son ami de s'inquiéter pour lui et il ne pouvait pas vraiment le critiquer, comme il avait les mêmes instincts protecteurs. Cependant, Shoto savait se défendre, même s'il n'en avait pas donné l'impression lors de l'accident avec son dos. Il s'était fait avoir une fois et se jurait de ne plus jamais le laisser le malmener à ce point. Il avait été bien trop gentil et pas assez ferme, mais désormais, il comprenait que c'était justement mauvais d'agir comme cela avec Katsuki car il semblait tout prendre pour acquis. Sur ces pensées, il revint enfin vers le blond, ignorant quelques regards curieux de la part des écoliers de Yuhei. Il s'excusa de l'avoir fait attendre alors que l'autre avait déjà bien entamé son plat.

Il avala son repas dans le silence au début, ne sachant pas quoi dire, n'étant lui non plus pas très doué dans la prise de conversation. Ensuite, après avoir vidé la moitié de son plat, il prit son courage à deux mains et entama le début du dialogue. Il commença d'abord par lui proposer quelques noms qu'il connaissait en héro de seconde génération, lui demandant s'il avait des préférences pour ceux-là ou s'ils devaient chercher sur leur portable. Il évita soigneusement le sujet du lieu où ils feraient leur travail, sachant que la bibliothèque était encore fermée, que chez lui ce n'était pas possible car son père était étrangement souvent là pendant cette période et ils avaient rayé l'idée d'aller dans un café-librairie...

Puis, alors qu'ils discutaient au compte goutte avec des mots par-ci par-là, Shoto arriva rapidement au « dessert ». Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de curieux même s'il avait dû le cacher toutes ces années avec son père. Cet aspect de son caractère ressurgissait de plus en plus désormais qu'il était un peu plus en confiance avec les gens de sa classe et plus en accord avec lui-même. Aussi, il prit la boîte que lui avait nonchalamment donné le blond cendré et l'ouvrit, ayant bien l'intention de goûter ce que la mère de Bakugo lui avait fait, apparemment.

Cependant, quand la boîte en plastique fut ouverte, une notice à l'intérieur du couvercle attira son regard et il l'approcha légèrement de son visage, ses yeux parcourant les lignes qui étaient rédigées avec une écriture soignée et jolie. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, intrigué et plus il lisait le contenu du message, plus son visage se détendait, esquissant même un petit sourire à la fin. Ce qu'avait écrit la mère de Bakugo lui réchauffait le cœur, surtout quand elle avait dit _qu'il était le bienvenu chez eux_. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir, pour une fois, un chez lui où on ne le regardait pas froidement, d'avoir un semblant de famille, même si en fait, il s'agissait de celle de son camarade. Il faillit rire à la lecture de la dernière phrase, comme quoi c'était bien le père et Katsuki qui avaient faits ces fameuses pâtisseries maison. *C'est un petit menteur.* pensa le rouge et blanc amusé, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il feigne d'avoir rien fait de ce genre le weekend, il ne se rabaisserait certainement pas à lui avouer ça.

Toujours était-il que l'invitation indirecte que lui avait donnée Mitsuki Bakugo lui rappelait à quel point il aurait voulu avoir une famille aussi soudée, même si un peu étrange, plutôt que celle qu'il avait... Cette ambiance bonne enfant lui manquait déjà, surtout celle du repas en famille où il s'était senti inclus et apprécié. Mais, sûrement, Katsuki ne voudrait pas le revoir chez lui avant un moment... Et même si c'était entièrement de la faute du blond et de son comportement, Shoto eut un pincement de cœur face à cette idée. Malheureusement, il fallait bien qu'ils en parlent du lieu où ils allaient travailler, alors il lança le sujet, même s'il évita soigneusement de regarder le garçon aux yeux écarlates, le pincement de cœur toujours présent au fond de lui, n'ayant pas lu la dernière phrase :

 **« Au fait, on va travailler notre dossier où ?... La bibliothèque reste encore fermée pour quelques temps et je suis certain que, comme moi, tu ne veux pas non plus retourner dans un café... J'imagine qu'aller chez toi, c'est mort maintenant... Et en ce moment, mon père est chez moi et... Je ne veux pas que tu le croises, tu risques de pas apprécier l'ambiance... »**

Pour cacher son regard sombre, il croqua dans un des biscuits qu'il avait prit machinalement dans sa main droite et le goût salé agréable emplit sa bouche, si bien qu'il en oublia presque ses pensées négatives précédentes. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il révéla sa pensée au blond en face de lui en écarquillant des yeux, dévoilant aussi ce qu'il avait lu sur le couvercle au passage :

 **« C'est excellent, ce que vous avez faits, toi et ton père ! Je ne pourrais même pas faire la moitié de ce que vous avez fait... C'est une recette maison ? »**

Il mangea deux ou trois morceaux de plus, la saveur des pâtisseries restant bien ancrée sur sa langue et ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire comme un enfant. C'était la première fois qu'il goûtait à quelque chose d'aussi bon, étant habitué aux plats moyens de la cantine, de sa sœur ou de grignoter des saletés quand personne n'était là pour lui cuisiner quelque chose.


	14. Arc 4 : Partie 3

Note : Une petite surprise ! Je poste plus tôt aujourd'hui car la semaine prochaine risque d'être chargée ! Merci à tous les nouveaux et tous les anciens pour votre soutien !

TheLonelymurderer : Pour le plan machiavélique, j'ai un peu participé aussi ! Oui, nous le sommes aussi, voire plus que toi ! Et bien, c'est superbe que tu as apprécié le très long chapitre exceptionnel parce que nous ne posterons pas tout le temps des aussi longs pavés malheureusement. Oui, Katsuki est une tête à claque pour la plupart de ses réactions comme dans le manga. Après Shoto n'est pas pur non plus, il a des défauts comme tout le monde, mais ils sont pas encore mis en avant ahah ! PS : Shoto a pas brûlé le billet car c'est de l'argent gaspillé en l'air, pas pour faire plaisir à l'imbécile de blond !

O-amande-O : Un nouveau lecteur parmi nous ! Super et bienvenue dans notre aventure ! Oui, c'est dur de trouver des histoires françaises sur ce ship mais en anglais il y en a plein ! Merci d'apprécier notre manière d'écrire plutôt singulière, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Tu veux la suite ? La voilà !

Jess: merci pour ton commentaire ! Je ne sais pas si Katsuki est enclin à donner ses biscuits, déjà qu'il a du mal à admettre qu'il l'a cuisiné avec son père devant Shoto... Bref, un nouveau chapitre pour toi !

Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Katsuki

Il était pressé, il voulait qu'il fasse vite. Le mutisme de son interlocuteur avait tout pour l'agacer. En plus de cela, tout dans les gestes de Bakugo montrait une impatience mélangée à de la gêne.

Shoto sembla réfléchir à sa proposition, il laissa un court silence s'installer alors que le blond avait fini par lui tendre une boîte de gâteaux. Dans l'expression neutre de son vis-à-vis, il crut presque déceler de la curiosité, de l'intérêt, mais Katsuki retira aussitôt cette pensée, il avait dû rêver et… Ça n'avait aucune importante de souligner ça dans l'instant présent putain.

Pourtant, son deuxième geste avait peut-être eu le don de conforter le bicolore dans son choix d'accepter cette proposition. Il préféra se concentrer sur leur départ vers la cantine plutôt que sur le remerciement de son binôme. Katsuki ne pouvait nier qu'il était plutôt satisfait que l'autre ait répondu par la positive. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait réussi à retenir son bouillonnement intérieur si cela avait été le contraire. Il n'aimait pas l'échec… Il jugeait avoir fait des efforts suffisants. Il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour le convaincre sur l'instant. Il n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à prononcer des excuses pour son comportement et sa manière de faire les choses. Il y avait clairement des limites à ce qui pouvait faire à quelqu'un qu'il considérait toujours comme un rival. Évidemment, il n'y avait pas que ça. Disons que d'autres choses bouillonnaient déjà à l'intérieur du blond. Des choses qui l'handicaperaient réellement dans le futur et qui étaient capables de lui retourner la tête en l'espace d'une soirée ou d'une nuit entière. En attendant, le blond se maudissait d'avoir dit qu'il n'y aurait sûrement plus de dessert s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Cette excuse était tellement bidon qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi c'était sorti de sa bouche.

En arrivant dans la file quasiment vide de la cantine, l'explosif guetta la salle pour repérer des places. Elles étaient pour la plupart éparpillées et les places restantes en binôme risquaient d'être comblées avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il aperçut la table où se trouvait la tête d'orties et il détourna le visage lorsque celui-ci chercha à l'interpeller avec des grands signes stupides. Avec une certaine classe, il ignora totalement le groupe lorsqu'il passa près d'eux.

Lorsqu'il avait choisi son repas de midi il s'était attardé sur un bol de riz avec comme accompagnement légumes et poulet, il y avait ajouté un complément d'algues avec du daikon (radis blanc) et il avait pris une des dernières mandarines qui tiraient un peu la gueule. Et comme jamais rien n'était assez pimenté pour lui, Katsuki avait ajouté du piment dans son plat principal. Il regarda brièvement Shoto qui allait "prévenir" la table de Deku qu'il mangeait avec l'explosif. Katsuki commença à manger avant qu'il ne revienne. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt que double face prévienne ses amis sauf s'ils étaient trop cons pour deviner qu'il les lâchait temporairement pour les dossiers.

Chacun mangea en silence, sans réellement échanger de regards. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. C'était à se demander si ce repas aboutirait à quelque chose. Katsuki ne s'en formalisa pas, il aimait bien manger sans qu'on l'emmerde et Shoto limitait les commentaires inutiles. C'était horrible de l'avouer mais il appréciait un peu ça.

Shoto engagea la conversation lorsqu'il termina son propre plat. Après quelques brides d'échanges, ils tombèrent d'accords sur le héros qui serait leur sujet pour le dossier. Katsuki avait quelques idées précises comme d'habitude, et il avait tenté de les imposer en proposant ses propres favoris. La petite voix intérieure de sa vieille peau de mère était omniprésente et Katsuki se fit violence pour choisir « avec » double face le héros de la seconde génération où il y aurait le plus de choses à raconter à deux... Et il ne faisait pas partie de ses favoris ce qui le faisait rager.

Le silence reprit sa place entre le duo et Katsuki se concentra sur quelques news sur son portable. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'air très concentré du bicolore. Ce dernier fixait de manière trop intense le couvercle de la boîte, et cela finit par intriguer Katsuki. Son front se plissa alors qu'il essayait de lire l'expression étrange de l'autre. Shoto restait figé, immobile, concentré, et il n'avait pas son espèce d'expression neutre habituelle. Il était en pleine "lecture"... ? S'il avait été assez doué pour le voir, il aurait peut-être remarqué la légère émotion qui teintait le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Il foutait quoi à fixer ce couvert comme un demeuré ? Bakugo était à deux doigts de lui arracher le couvercle des mains pour mettre des mots sur ses expressions indéchiffrables. Katsuki n'était pas bien doué pour comprendre les expressions des autres parce qu'il s'en foutait, alors comprendre les expressions de quelqu'un d'aussi impartial que Shoto, c'était un challenge. Pour être honnête, très franchement, ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça de le relever ce « défi ». Il tenterait de choper le couvercle plus tard. Il n'avait aucune envie de montrer un intérêt clairement identifié pour autre chose que son portable ou son dessert.

Bakugo ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre en levant les yeux vers Shoto, mais il laissa ses mots bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'expression sombre de Shoto. Cette histoire de haine entre son père et lui avait le don de lui plomber le moral alors pourquoi il en parlait aussi clairement si ça le faisait chier ? Finalement, Shoto croqua dans le biscuit comme pour cacher ce trouble et son visage changea du tout au tout. C'était comme si l'explosion de saveur dans sa bouche avait balayé toute la mauvaise ambiance qu'avait amené l'évocation de son paternel. Se dire que des gâteaux pouvaient donner ce genre d'expression au bicolore lui fit tout drôle, et il se perdit dans des contemplations inutiles. Comme observer la mâchoire de Shoto bouger au rythme des mastications ou encore la langue de celui-ci glisser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une miette venait s'y poser.

Il y avait un côté électrisant dans son sourire et sa joie était presque communicative. Pourquoi ça rendait à ce point ce débile si heureux de manger des gâteaux ? Une légère vague de chaleur fit monter la température de son corps et il ressentit comme une légère similitude avec le moment du tram qui l'avait mis si mal à l'aise. Cette perturbation nouvelle l'obligea à détourner les yeux pour ignorer cette chaleur électrisante mais Shoto choisit ce moment pour laisser échapper des informations comme un bloc de béton sur la tête du blond. Bakugo était en train de délirer et avait sûrement mal entendu ce que venait de dire ce bouffon heureux. Katsuki était tout à coup figé, une expression interdite sur le visage. Sa lèvre supérieure était légèrement relevée et tressautait légèrement.

 **« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'me dire ? Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait… »** Il ne termina pas sa phrase et attrapa précipitamment le fameux couvercle vers lui. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre 'dame discrétion', il manquait une chose dans l'équation et il ne laisserait pas le mystère persister.

D'avoir entendu Shoto dire ça avec une telle franchise l'avait littéralement figé sur place. L'explosif avait tellement fait confiance à sa mère, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier ce genre de chose. Elle était vraiment capable de faire ça ? Est-ce que réellement ça l'amusait de le ridiculiser ?

D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il avait pu canaliser jusqu'à maintenant était en train de tordre son visage dans une expression de surprise mêlée à de la colère. Il venait d'imprimer le mot sur sa rétine. Shoto était tellement franc et honnête qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de lui cacher cette information. Mais ça avait l'air de tellement l'enchanter de manger ça qu'il se retint de déchirer le mot du couvercle. Toujours est-il qu'il n'allait pas rester là et qu'il n'allait pas répondre à sa question. Ça serait donner raison au mot de sa mère. Il préféra ignorer les questions curieuses de Shoto qui brillait rien qu'en mangeant ces trucs qu'il avait fait. Il avait beau ressentir une légère pointe de fierté, elle était cachée sous une couche épaisse de colère. Il bouillonnait mais il parvint à articuler correctement la suite sans pour autant parvenir à soutenir son regard très longtemps :

 **« On aura qu'à faire une partie pendant les inter-courts et le reste t'as qu'à venir chez moi… Sauf si tu penses que c'est mieux à la bibliothèque du centre-ville… Je m'en fous. Et vaut mieux faire ça le week-end plutôt que la semaine. »**

Il avait très bien entendu quand Shoto avait dit que c'était sûrement mort d'aller chez les Bakugo. Il savait très bien pourquoi il devait penser ça. Il imaginait bien que Katsuki n'ait plus envie de double face à la maison. Et putain il n'avait pas tort, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui était à chier c'était que les deux ne semblaient pas avoir de solution meilleure. La bibliothèque du centre n'était pas forcément à côté, ce qui supposait de passer par plusieurs transports. Et comme Bakugo n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser sur la recherche d'un autre endroit, il acceptait que cela se passe chez lui… Il voulait juste que ça se fasse un matin ou une après-midi le week-end pour être sûr qu'il ne dormirait pas chez lui comme la dernière fois.

Plus tard après que le cours de sport avec All Might l'ait bien aidé à se défouler, il attendit de finir de se changer avant de se traîner vers Shoto avec son portable. Pour se concerter ce serait plus facile avec ce moyen de communication.

 **« Donnes ton numéro, ça sera moins chiant pour le dossier… »**

Shoto

Shoto n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre garçon l'observait avec une attention particulière quand il s'excitait comme un enfant en mangeant ses gâteaux. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était clairement pas concentré sur le blond à ce moment-là, mais plutôt sur ce qu'il mangeait. À vrai dire, même si Katsuki n'avait pas voulu que l'autre sache que c'était lui qui les avait préparés, il devait reconnaître que ce gars était vraiment un génie : il avait l'air de vraiment réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Shoto eut alors un moment de doute… Il avait vraiment dit à haute voix l'information que lui avait donné Mitsuki sur le couvercle ? Il eut tout juste le temps de lever ses yeux bicolores vers l'explosif que l'autre attrapait hâtivement le couvercle de la boîte en plastique pour y lire également le texte de la mère.

Même s'il n'était pas expert en la matière, il sentit la tension de l'autre monter grandement et craignit que cette nouvelle colère se redirige vers sa propre personne. Mais fort heureusement, rien ne vint. En tout cas, cette rage ne fut pas dirigée vers lui. Le blond ignora ses questions sur la provenance des gâteaux, ne voulant certainement pas confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. De toute façon, la mère n'avait certainement pas menti, du peu qu'il connaissait d'elle. Le jeune Todoroki n'avait pas voulu vexer l'autre en dévoilant l'information mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katsuki s'offusquait tellement qu'il sache ça. Lui qui aimait tellement qu'on l'admire, en quoi être bon en cuisine noircirait le tableau ? Parce que cuisiner était mauvais pour son image de héros destructeur et puissant ? Au moins, il savait faire quelque chose de bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait raté les pâtisseries.

Avant même qu'il puisse lui assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à avoir, le blond furibond changea rapidement de sujet, en donnant enfin une réponse à sa question tendue concernant le lieu où ils devraient bosser ensemble. La réponse tomba d'un coup, avec presque nonchalance malgré le ton colérique de l'autre, et avec ça vint le soulagement de Shoto. C'était comme un nouveau départ à partir de maintenant. L'autre agissait de manière plus correcte et peut être qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre s'il continuait à rester vivable avec lui. Shoto réalisa après quelques secondes que l'autre avait sous entendu qu'il avait son accord pour revenir chez lui malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il allait pouvoir revoir la famille de Bakugo, avec qui mine de rien, il s'était déjà attaché. Il éprouva une joie interne très intense et fit de son mieux pour ne pas la montrer à son camarade. Il acquiesça instantanément face à son idée de pré-préparer le dossier en interclasse. À sa remarque concernant son choix entre aller à la bibliothèque ou chez lui, il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de l'oreille, regardant l'autre dans les yeux :

 **« Non non, je… On va chez toi, c'est mieux. La bibliothèque, ça fait une trotte d'ici et ça va nous faire perdre du temps. On fait ça ce samedi, je suppose, du coup? »** Cette question était rhétorique évidemment, ils voulaient avancer efficacement tous les deux, alors commencer le plus tôt possible était bien mieux. De ce côté là, ils fonctionnaient de la même manière.

Ils finirent le repas sur ce ''marché'' et l'après midi arriva bien vite. Shoto avait le coeur bien plus léger et se défouler avec le cours de sport d'All Might était également bienvenu, autant pour le moral que pour éviter de montrer sa joie à l'idée de bientôt revoir les parents de Katsuki. À la fin du cours hautement sportif, Shoto rangeait ses affaires dans son sac après s'être changé. Il faillit sursauter en voyant le blond avancer vers lui pour lui adresser la parole, en lui demandant son numéro, l'air de rien.

En même temps, c'était logique et plus simple comme ça, s'ils devaient prévoir de se voir un weekend ou annuler en cas d'imprévu, ce moyen de communication était primordial. Il lui donna alors sans hésitation son numéro et entra celui de son camarade dans le sien.

Le reste de la semaine passa plutôt rapidement. Les deux avaient, semblait-il, enterré la hache de guerre après ce face à face à la cantine. Ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas oublié mais ne faisait plus office de barrière entre eux et leur communication était semblable à leur première conversation au café-libraire, simple et sans disputes. En interclasse, comme prévu, ils travaillèrent ensemble, le dossier prenant forme de plus en plus, leur travail de binôme étant efficace. La routine s'installait presque naturellement malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, au grand étonnement de Shoto mais aussi des autres de la classe.

Le mercredi, Shoto osa même lui proposer des gâteaux de très bonne qualité qu'il avait achetés au supermarché, histoire de, il ne savait pas, faire preuve de sympathie ? Même si, la première fois qu'il le lui proposa, il était très embarrassé, si bien qu'il avait failli faire tomber la boite complète au sol aux yeux de tous. En rattrapant de justesse la boîte, il avait replacé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille en se mordant les lèvres avec ce spectacle désolant. « Désolé » avait-il murmuré pour s'excuser de son manque de discrétion mais aussi de sa maladresse.

Depuis, il laissa toujours la boite entre eux-deux, au cas où que l'autre ait une petite faim, n'osant plus prendre d'initiatives au risque de se ridiculiser à cause du stress. Aussi, entre midi, il mangea avec Izuku et ses amis un jour sur deux, et le reste du temps, il restait seul pour avancer dans ses recherches pour le travail en binôme.

Le jeudi soir, il alla rendre visite à sa mère à l'hôpital, s'excusant de ne pas venir souvent, étant très occupé dernièrement. Il lui raconta une partie de ce qu'il avait vécu avec son stage et le combat contre Stain -même si très brièvement pour éviter de l'inquiéter-. Quand elle l'interrogea sur la relation qu'il entretenait son binôme Katsuki, il répondit, un peu incertain :

 **« Au début, ça ne se passait pas très bien, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va un peu mieux maintenant. »**

C'était une réponse assez vague, car il n'avait pas très envie de partager ses péripéties négatives avec sa mère, même si elle semblait avoir compris plus qu'il n'avait osé dire. Les mères avaient ce genre de dons avec leurs enfants, parfois, ça en était presqu'effrayant. Mais il était heureux de la revoir et pouvait enfin rattraper toutes ces années perdues, alors il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le jeudi soir, l'ambiance chez les Todoroki fut bien plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, comme à chaque fois qu'Endeavoir mettait un pied dans la maison et qu'il se confrontait à son fils. Son père lui annonça froidement qu'il prévoyait de l'entraîner le samedi, ne laissant pas de négociations possibles au cadet de la famille, peu importe quel argument il utiliserait. C'était hallucinant de voir le contraste du comportement du père à son encontre lorsqu'il était dans son domaine par rapport à des domaines publics comme lors de son lieu de stage...

En proie à une rage intérieure, il envoya un bref message le soir même pour prévenir le blond que ce serait finalement dimanche qu'il viendrait chez lui, en s'excusant. Il ne lui donna cependant aucune explication pour ce soudain changement de programme, restant réticent à l'idée de s'ouvrir au blond concernant certains aspects complètement pourris de sa propre vie. De toute manière, l'autre en avait sûrement rien à faire de ses altercations avec son paternel. Il se dit néanmoins qu'il penserait à ramener quelque chose en guise d'excuse pour gêner les Bakugo un dimanche.

Le samedi arriva très vite, presque trop pour le jeune homme qui en avait assez des mauvais traitements de son père, même s'il était censé y être ''habitué''...

L'entraînement fut très rude et éprouvant, plus que la normale. L'autre lui laissait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il attaquait déjà, le forçant à se reposer sur ses réflexes pour éviter d'avoir trop de marques de coups sur son corps. Il eut même à peine le temps de manger entre midi, même pas dix minutes, avant de reprendre les exercices forcés. C'était comme si Enji Todoroki voulait rattraper les nombreuses fois où il avait manqué de ''foutre une raclée à son fils'' pour son attitude rebelle. Si bien que vers une heure et demi du matin, Shoto s'endormit épuisé, sans même changer ses vêtements de sport pleins de sueur. Sur son corps endormi, on pouvait apercevoir quelques bleus qui prenaient forme un peu partout -surtout au niveau du torse et du ventre-, signe que l'entraînement avait été particulièrement violent.

Le dimanche, le réveil sonna à 8 heure pétante, Shoto eut vraiment du mal à se lever. Il avait la sensation que le son de son téléphone était strident, lui agressant ses tympans endoloris. Il se roula en boule quelques minutes après avoir éteint l'alarme, grognant de mécontentement. À chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait avec son paternel, il avait toujours ce sentiment d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Finalement, quand il se décida à se lever de son futon avec le peu de motivation qu'il avait, il bailla et commença à préparer ses affaires pour passer l'après midi chez Katsuki, _puisque l'autre avait expressément demandé à ce qu'il ne le dérange pas le matin._ Il se lava et se changea lentement, prenant soin de mettre au sale les habits de la veille. Il mangea vers onze heure quelques cochonneries, sa sœur étant absente de la journée pour il ne savait quelle raison et il prit le tram une demi heure plus tard. Son humeur n'était pas trop mauvaise en partant, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait une patience beaucoup plus réduite si son camarade décidait d'être mauvais avec lui, surtout avec le peu d'heures qu'il avait dormi.

 _''Au moins, aller chez eux me permettra peut-être d'oublier la mauvaise journée d'hier...''_ songea t-il lorsque son moyen de transport le ramena au fameux arrêt où il devait descendre. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la maison des Bakugo, grimaçant légèrement face aux courbatures plutôt douloureuses qu'il avait aux jambes et aux bleus qui avait pris une teinte plutôt foncée au fil des heures. Il arriva enfin au lieu de destination et sonna à la porte.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre des pas bruyants se diriger vers la porte, avec une voix grave rétorquant un : « Bouge pas, j'y vais ! » avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le blond explosif.

Shoto le salua et entra dans la maison. Il prit les mêmes chaussons que la première fois où il était venu et dit poliment bonjour aux parents qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, courbant légèrement sa tête en guise de salutation. Ils allèrent ensuite directement en haut pour bosser. Lorsqu'ils travaillèrent ensemble, le rouge et blanc ne dit rien mais remarqua peu à peu que le comportement de son camarade était plus qu'étrange. Lui qui d'habitude n'avait pas peur du contact et de le regarder dans les yeux, évitait soigneusement de le fixer, lui répondant presqu'en grommelant.

Était-il de mauvaise humeur qu'il vienne un dimanche ? Ou peut-être que finalement, il n'avait pas envie de le voir tout court et que sa présence le gênait malgré qu'il ait donné son accord pour qu'il vienne chez lui ? Le cadet des Todoroki ignorait les raisons de ce soudain changement de comportement, mais même s'il ne disait pas ses pensées tout haut, il sentait une pointe de tristesse à cette constatation. N'avait-il sa place nulle part dans ce monde ?

Après 4 heures acharnées à avancer sur le dossier non stop, Shoto commença à sentir son attention flancher dû à sa fatigue et bailla de plus en plus, même s'il essayait d'être discret. Il n'osa au début rien dire sur ce fait ni faire de remarques sur le fait que l'autre l'évitait promptement depuis le début de l'après-midi. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, le rouge et blanc eut vraiment besoin de faire une pause, cela se voyait sur son regard et sur son efficacité qui s'effritait grandement. Il se tourna vers le blond qui le regardait une fois de plus en biais et lui demanda d'une voix fatiguée :

 **« On peut faire une pause Bakugo ? S'il te plait ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser... »**

Sous entendu qu'il n'était plus du tout enclin à parler de Dark Steel* avant au moins les deux prochaines heures. L'autre allait peut-être raller mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que le bicolore avait peu dormi et s'était battu de manière éreintante le samedi.

Katsuki

Sans hésiter, Shoto avait choisi l'alternative « maison ». Bakugo avait l'impression que la sélection avait été vite faite dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur mais il ne souleva rien à ce propos. Plus tard, lorsqu'il lui demanda son numéro, le bicolore ne fit aucune résistance. Il semblait que ses efforts payaient et que Shoto avait fini par laisser tomber quelques barrières le temps de l'échange. Cela l'agaça de sentir des regards dans son dos, mais il attendit que Shoto récupère son numéro avant de se retourner et de demander c'était quoi leur problème. La majorité des élèves les observait avec un air à la fois surpris et curieux, des expressions qui l'énervaient au plus haut point. Putain y avait rien à regarder. Il envoya balader Hanta et ses questions à la con et disparut des vestiaires pour aller prendre son tram en marchant excessivement vite. Il semblait plus qu'impatient d'arriver chez lui.

Travailler à l'interclasse permit d'avancer une partie du travail. Rien n'était parfait, mais ils avaient réussi à accorder leur violon. Les excuses formulées à travers le billet de 'onsen' et les gâteaux avaient sûrement étées un bon moyen de tranquilliser l'esprit de Shoto. Le léger problème, c'est que son esprit lui envoyait constamment des rappels de ce qui s'était passé ce mardi. Des sortes de signaux qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à ignorer. Sa tête était pleine de ces petites situations qu'il avait sans vraiment le comprendre mémoriser dans les moindres détails. C'était un peu comme les plus gros combats d'All Might, il était capable de les raconter dans les détails les plus infimes. Dans le cas de double face c'était un peu pareil, certaines scènes en particuliers lui revenaient dans la tête. Lui qui croyait en avoir terminé avec les étranges phénomènes de son corps et les images qui envahissaient son esprit, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond.

C'était sûrement les fichus gâteaux de sa vieille chouette de mère qui avait ravivé l'étincelle. D'ailleurs, les yeux de cette dernière s'étaient arrondis lorsqu'elle s'était pris un commentaire salé de la part de son fils à propos du mot sur la boîte. Elle n'avait sûrement pas pensé que Shoto prendrait le temps d'y goûter dès l'après-midi. La seule merde qu'elle réussit à lui sortir fut un bref : **« Et alors, ce n'est pas si mal qu'il le sache. C'est la vérité. J'vois pas ce qui t'emmerdes là-dedans de savoir que ce que tu fais à manger plait à quelqu'un. »**

Elle lui faisait sortir les yeux de la tête à rien comprendre. Autour de ce genre d'action, même si elle pouvait être perçu comme « admirable » par les concitoyens, il y avait toujours des bruits de couloir qui se créaient. On n'offrait pas de « gâteau de l'amitié » au premier venu et encore moins quand ça venait de Katsuki Bakugo.

Le mercredi, il avait fallu que Shoto, par un acte de bonté ou de gentillesse exagérée, lui ramène une boîte de gâteaux pour sceller cette sorte d'entente. De quoi ? De repartir sur de bonnes bases solides ? De travailler dans une ambiance pas trop merdique pour avoir un rendu crédible pour l'oral à la fin ? Il sentait bien dans leur dos le regard de leurs camarades, certains qui souriaient à propos de ce qui venait de passer. Ça faisait jaser les cons, ça, l'échange de gâteaux.

En voyant arriver Shoto dans sa direction, les mains entourant la boîte de gâteau, il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Pour sûr qu'avec ce qui avait suivi, Katsuki avait failli perdre de sa superbe. La gêne ou la maladresse, 'ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde', avait fait légèrement trembler la boîte à gâteau entre les doigts de Shoto, et celle-ci avait manqué de s'écraser par terre (ou sur sa propre tête). Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les lèvres un peu entrouvertes, il avait regardé la scène, interdit, alors que Shoto se reprenait et arrivait à garder la boîte bien dans ses grandes mains. Ce détail s'ajoutait à la longue liste de chose qu'il avait regardé un peu trop intensément. L'air confus et les excuses inutiles de Shoto le détournèrent de son observation, dieu merci, et il grogna un **« Pas... »** qu'il remplaça par un **« Arrête de t'excuser c'est énervant. ».** Putain, il avait failli dire 'pas grave', c'est dire à quel point son cerveau était en train de griller. Il n'allait pas le remercier ouvertement, mais il se servit volontiers dans la boîte puisqu'elle était entre eux lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Manger et se concentrer sur ce boulot, ça lui permit d'évacuer ce qui lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'il devait ouvrir la bouche pour parler avec Shoto, l'échange de regard était inévitable. Katsuki se rendait bien compte que son regard déviait sur certains détails physiques du jeune homme au fil de la conversation…

Plus tard, le blond avait été étonné de ne pas voir débarquer des gens de la classe à leur table, ils devaient forcément baver sur les gâteaux. Tant mieux, il en aurait plus pour lui.

Katsuki avait moyen apprécié le changement de programme pour ce devoir avec son binôme. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait envie qu'il vienne tout court en faites. Jeudi soir, il avait mis un temps fou à s'endormir. Ce n'était pas difficile, ses pensées restaient focalisées sur la même personne. Shoto avait beau être inexpressif, un peu trop discret, et trop droit dans ses bottes, il ne repensait qu'à des détails débiles comme la première fois qu'il avait enfilé son pyjama et qu'un rire légèrement masqué par la paume de sa main s'était échappé de manière incontrôlée. Quand son souffle était venu balayer quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes dans le tram et que la proximité l'avait étouffé au point de le rendre lui-même brûlant. Et, en faites, tous ces moments putains de gênants venaient se glisser sournoisement dans ses pensées du soir.

Il avait beau gueuler toute sa rage dans son coussin, il avait passé la moitié de la nuit les yeux grands ouverts, à espérer que ces images dégagent de sa tête. Putain, ce couillon n'avait rien à faire dans sa tête.

Le vendredi représentait l'achèvement de cette semaine. C'était le bon moment pour faire le ménage dans sa tête et pour évacuer une à une les pensées insidieuses. Le soir même, il passa tout son temps à avancer dans le dernier jeu qu'il avait acheté. Ça l'avait fait souffler et ses parents l'avait pas fait chier de la soirée. En fin de compte, il arriverait peut-être à quelque chose ce week-end.

Lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent ce soir-là, il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Happé au départ par des rêves discrets et cachés dont il ne se souviendrait pas le lendemain. Allongé sur le dos, ses jambes et ses bras prenaient toute la place dans le lit, sa respiration était régulière et un léger ronflement se faisait entendre dans la chambre du fils unique. Son corps était immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre lentement, que sa main vienne tirer la couette au-dessus de ses lèvres, que son corps bascule sur le côté et que les traits de son visage se plissent puis se détendent à nouveau. L'empreinte de quelques rêves intenses s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement, glissant ses doigts dans les tissus de son esprit, attirant à lui quelques idées, quelques pensées, chacunes plus étranges et insolites les unes que les autres. Des images éphémères lui venaient, des brides de souvenirs, des morceaux d'images, une voix mesurée, un rire un peu étouffé. Plongé dans son inconscient, son esprit se rapprocha du doux rire grave perdu dans cet amas de souvenirs, appréciant le son de cette nouvelle berceuse aux origines inconnues.

Le blond bascula sur le ventre cette fois, son corps était toujours dans une position incongrue, envahissant toute la place du lit. Ses doigts se refermèrent peu à peu sur le tissu du lit. D'autres images brèves venaient bercer son sommeil, il ne prenait pas conscience de l'impact de ces images avant que des scènes étranges qu'il n'avait pas réellement vécues lui viennent à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il courait. Mais dans la réalité son souffle s'accélérait et son pouls s'intensifiait comme s'il était réellement en train de courir.

Il sentit comme une présence à sa droite et s'était rendu compte qu'il courait avec double face. Tout était sombre autour d'eux et la pression était insupportable.

 **« Faut pas qu'on le loupe. »** Lâcha le bicolore, il n'avait même pas l'air essouflé. _**« Qu'on loupe quoi putain ? »**_ Claqua Katsuki en grognant, son souffle était clairement audible. Il avait l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Comme si le propre bruit de son essoufflement envahissait l'atmosphère. **« Tu sais, le tram. »** Tout lui parut tout à coup plus logique. Mais très vite, le bâtiment de Yūei se dessina devant eux. Les grilles étaient ouvertes alors qu'il faisait nuit, ils y entrèrent sans un mot et s'enfermèrent dans leur salle de classe comme si quelque chose était à leur trousse. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait couru, surtout qu'il n'aurait pas fui en temps réel. Pourtant c'était comme si les ficelles de ses pensées l'amenaient vers quelque chose de précis alors que l'idée du tram s'était évaporée dans son esprit. _**« On est bien parti pour pourrir ici jusqu'à demain matin. »**_ Lâcha Katsuki d'une voix grave en faisant le tour de la salle de classe, observant les bureaux puis l'extérieur. Il n'y voyait rien, tout était éteint, comme si tout avait été aspiré par la nuit. _**« Putain on peut pas attendre à rien faire, on va sortir. Et pourquoi t'es là avec moi putain ? »**_ Il lui adressa un regard vermillon courroucé, le reflet de la lumière de son portable lui permettait de voir les contours des traits de son interlocuteur. Sa bouche fine et délicate, son fin nez aquilin. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses yeux qui le fixaient avec une étrange lueur. Il ne répondait pas à sa question, laissant le mystère s'installer. _**« Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cette gueule de con ? »**_ Il sentait que tout était étrange, que rien n'était logique dans la situation qu'il vivait, pourtant, il s'y accrochait, il voulait savoir et comprendre il ne savait quoi. En tout cas, son esprit le retenait ici. **« Tu sais Bakugo, on n'est pas obligé d'attendre à rien faire. »**

Ce n'était totalement pas lui, mais il était évident que les stimulations de son esprit avaient envie de lui faire croire à cette réalité. Une main se planta à côté de sa tête, le plaquant contre la vitre de la salle de classe. Il eut une étrange impression de déjà-vu alors que sa tension artérielle s'amplifiait. Il sentait un feu incandescent remonter le long de son corps, naissant à la base de son anatomie. Un feu qui rendait son épiderme sensible au touché. Il en crevait d'envie, c'était ça le problème. Il ressentait un désir si intense et incompréhensible. L'irréalisme de la situation n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne ressentait qu'à peine la gêne, comme si la situation présente avait un soupçon de naturel. L'empreinte olfactive était puissante mais il n'aurait su différencier les parfums qui se mélangeaient.

Il eut l'étrange sensation qu'on venait ouvrir la ceinture puis faire sauter le bouton de son pantalon ensuite. Tout allait si vite, mais il était incapable de bouger et d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de rejet. Il laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction alors que les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il sentait l'une des mains de son binôme glisser le long de son sexe, effectuant un lent mouvement de va et vient délicieux qui le faisait déjà perdre pied. Après quelques secondes, il sentit l'empreinte invisible des lèvres de l'homme venir déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de son sexe. Il ne put réprimer un violent tremblement et par réflexe ses doigts se refermèrent sur la touffe bicolore, serrant ses cheveux rouges feu. _**« Arrête ça… Putain, tout de suite. »**_ Son regard se planta dans celui de Todoroki qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. **« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? »** Bakugo déglutit. _**« Pas vraiment. »**_ Une drôle de lumière apparut dans son dos, comme si un train passait à grande vitesse à côté de l'école.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur, lorsqu'il ressentit un énième tremblement plus intense, plus violent. Il s'était tellement imprégné de ce rêve érotique qu'il se croyait encore enfermé dedans, la bouche délicieuse de son camarade épousant parfaitement la forme de son sexe. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés dans l'obscurité, secoués par l'intensité de son désir et la folie de son envie. Il se sentait à la fois horrifié par ce qu'il venait de vivre et il se sentait encore plongé dans les bienfaits que ce rêve avait pu procurer à son corps tout entier. Trempé dans sa sueur, peu à peu son rêve s'estompa pour laisser la place à la fureur et à l'incompréhension. Il s'était redressé en allumant violemment sa lampe de chevet manquant de la faire tomber tant son geste était brusque. **« C'est pas possible… C'est quoi cette merde… »**

Il se sentait gêné et serré dans son caleçon et en constatant l'énième dégât de son rêve en soulevant la couette, il émit un son rageur en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer que son horloge affichait 3H du matin alors qu'il décidait de prendre une douche glacée pour évacuer toute cette misérable tension. L'eau glacée le fit vite débander et il sortit grelotant de la douche. Il jeta toutes ses affaires dans le panier de linge sale, manquant de casser le couvercle en le refermant. Il semblait que ses parents n'avaient rien entendu de tout son remu-ménage. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre il n'osa tout simplement pas se rendormir et prit en main sa console portable. Non il n'avait pas rêvé de ce mec, c'était juste pas possible. Et pour oublier ces horribles sensations de désir, il allait passer les quatre prochaines heures à jouer jusqu'à s'exploser la rétine. Il finirait tous les niveaux s'il le fallait.

C'était juste un rêve, juste une fois, ça n'avait aucun impact sur la réalité et sur ce qu'il pouvait réellement ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça avec un homme, et encore moins double face, c'était insupportable à encaisser. Ses mains enfouies dans sa tignasse blonde se serraient de colère. Il passa tout son samedi matin dans sa salle d'entraînement et n'osa pas sortir de chez lui l'après-midi. Il s'endormit même sur son lit en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Sa mère était venue le réveiller pour le dîner du soir, se demandant pourquoi il était en train de pioncer à une heure pareille. **« Occupe-toi de ton cul. »** Fût tout ce qu'elle récolta, elle lui écrasa son poing sur le haut du crâne dans la seconde en le traitant de fils indigne.

Katsuki avait été exécrable jusqu'au soir. Quand arriva l'heure de dormir, il sentait une sensation de fatigue tellement intense qu'il ne put résister plus de deux heures à l'appel du sommeil. Le visage de Todoroki s'était une fois de plus insinué dans ses rêves, chaque détail et chaque parcelle de sa peau visible devenait plus réel. Il se réveilla une fois de plus en sueur mais cette fois il évita la douche glacée et il se masturba dans les toilettes pour détendre son membre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une pensée sur le rêve brûlant de la veille pour venir. Le visage de Todoroki ne pouvait pas lui faire un effet pareil, il allait s'en rendre malade. Il n'était pas gay, c'était pas possible. Katsuki s'était déjà masturbé sur d'autres visages et c'était ceux de jolies filles. Il n'y avait jamais eu de mec, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il avait été se rendormir, la gorge nouée, l'esprit saccagé par ce qu'il venait de vivre en si peu de temps. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir demain, il allait forcément lui dire quelque chose de méchant s'il venait. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était juste impossible pour lui. Pourtant, après de longues hésitations, il se décida d'arrêter de fixer son portable et refusa simplement d'envoyer un message au bicolore à 4h du matin. Katsuki se réveilla tout juste pour le repas de midi, il se traîna dans toute la maison jusqu'à ce que cela sonne à la porte. Il savait très bien qui c'était et décida d'aller ouvrir en voyant sa mère s'y diriger. Autant affronter ça le plus tôt possible. Il faudrait bien qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, qu'aucun rêve érotique n'était venu perturber son esprit avec le visage de Todoroki. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de son problème, il ressentit une tension dans tout son corps qui l'effraya. Au lieu d'être naturel, il se crispa et le salua à peine, se poussant sur le côté pour que 'l'invité' entre. Putain, il n'allait jamais tenir, il se sentait tellement honteux et sale que s'en était risible.

Il regarda à peine le bicolore tout le long du travail en duo. Katsuki n'arrivait qu'à peine à se concentrer et il avait l'impression qu'à cause de 'ça', il n'arriverait à rien. Il sentait bien que double face ne captait pas le problème, et heureusement qu'il ne lisait pas dans sa tête. Il serait horrifié d'y voir ses brides de rêve. La crispation de Katsuki était tellement visible. Lorsque la voix suppliante de Todoroki se fit entendre, il mit un long moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il ne remarquait que maintenant les traits fatigués qui striaient son visage. Il resta un court moment à le regarder, il détourna la tête en soupirant bruyamment mais c'était surtout pour masquer sa gêne.

 **« On a qu'à aller bouffer un truc en bas. »**

Ils étaient descendus, ce qui avait enchanté ses parents mais pas lui. Il avait vraiment envie que ça se termine, il ne pouvait pas travailler sans avoir l'impression de sentir son odeur sur lui, ou d'avoir envie de quoi… le toucher ? Il évacua un léger tremblement avant de mettre dans sa bouche l'un des gâteaux que Todoroki avait ramené. Il était obligé de faire ça aussi, ramener des trucs à la maison pour s'excuser encore et encore. Ou peut-être que c'était pour remercier ses parents de leur accueil. Mais il s'en foutait. Il fallait qu'il parte. Ils avanceraient le dossier et il l'éjecterait de chez lui avant le dîner. Quand ils étaient remontés dans la chambre, il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence que Todoroki était trop hors circuit pour bosser, il avait une tête jusque par terre et avait l'air lessivé.

 **« Tu fais chier. Faut qu'on avance… »** Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de pas pouvoir avancer dans le dossier. Katsuki allait devoir revoir ses plans. **« Ok… Tss… On a qu'à jouer à des jeux vidéo, je n'ai pas envie de regarder la télé, pas envie de descendre non plus chez les vieux… »** Vu la tête de Todoroki, il supposa qu'il s'en foutait de ce qu'ils feraient par la suite. Tout ce qu'il avait l'air de vouloir, c'était de mettre de côté ce dossier. Putain, Katsuki était censé s'en foutre de ce qu'il pourrait aimer faire, il n'était pas censé s'intéresser à ce que voulait son voisin. Mais lorsqu'il tendit la manette à son binôme, après quelques secondes il constata que l'autre ne semblait même pas savoir quoi faire avec ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'était tellement risible qu'il faillit en rire.

 **« Non mais sérieux, tu n'as jamais joué à que dalle ? Rien de rien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule. »** Il croyait vraiment qu'il blaguait. Il le regarda longuement, détourna la tête puis soupira. **« J'te montre vite fait. Retiens bien. »** Katsuki avait du mal à se dire que son voisin n'avait réellement jamais touché une manette sa vie. Surtout dans un pays comme le Japon. Les jeux vidéo étaient prédominants dans la vie de la majorité donc c'était difficile à croire pour l'hérissé. Pourtant il fut bien forcé de lui montrer avec quelques combats avec l'IA sur Tekken comment il devait jouer à ce jeu.

Il était relativement mal à l'aise chaque fois que son épiderme frôlait celle de son camarade, mais à part des expressions plissées, il était parvenu à ne pas laisser échapper quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

 **« C'est pas difficile, t'as qu'à t'entrainer un peu avant de jouer avec moi. Faudrait que tu puisses tenir au moins cinq minutes face à moi. »** Histoire qu'il puisse au moins s'amuser un peu lui-même… Sinon quel intérêt ? Un léger sourire joueur apparut sur son visage.

Plus tard, Katsuki avait beau fixer l'écran pour constater de la médiocrité du jeu de son voisin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui par moments, comme électrisé par sa simple présence. Aussitôt, lorsque Todoroki tournait la tête en se sentant observé, les yeux vermillions du blond se détournait sur la source lumineuse de l'écran.

Shoto

Shoto attendait que l'autre daigne le regarder et lui réponde à sa demande d'un instant de répit sur le dossier qui semblait être impossible à continuer tant il se sentait groggy et épuisé.

Après ce qui lui sembla être un assez long moment, le blond daigna enfin lever ses rétines rouges pivoine en sa direction pour finalement soupirer face à sa demande, comme s'il était exaspéré. Fort heureusement, il accepta quelques secondes plus tard de prendre une pause. Quand il proposa de descendre grignoter quelque chose en bas, Shoto en profita pour fouiller dans son sac et prendre la boite de gâteaux qu'il avait spécialement préparée le matin même pour la famille de Bakugo. Il descendit à la suite de son camarade déjà sorti de la pièce depuis une minute.

Descendre en bas et parler aux parents de Bakugo lui fit un bien fou, même si ça ne ramena pas vraiment l'énergie qui lui manquait dans son corps. Il n'avait plus la même gêne du début en discutant avec Mitsuki ou même Masaru, aussi il leur offrit directement la boîte de gâteaux pour s'excuser de venir un dimanche. Cela sembla enchanter les deux adultes qui le remercièrent chaleureusement et ils discutèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avec le jeune garçon. À un moment donné, la mère de la famille commença à remarquer les traits tirés et lessivés du jeune homme et entreprit de le prendre un peu en retrait avec elle, pour lui demander discrètement :

 **« Au fait, Shoto-san, tu as l'air tout fatigué, tout va bien ? »**

Hormis le fait qu'il ne put retenir son étonnement face à son inquiétude, étant habitué davantage à ce que les gens de son entourage ne remarquent pas ce genre de détails, il se permit de lui sourire légèrement tout en la rassurant :

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, j'ai juste eu une longue journée hier et bosser sur un dossier est assez fatiguant aussi, mais tout va bien. Merci encore de votre accueil chez vous... »**

Leur conversation fut coupée court par un Katsuki fébrile et impatient qui lui demanda de monter avec lui, avant de partir dans les escaliers sans l'attendre. Décidément, le comportement de l'autre garçon était vraiment étrange, c'était comme s'il évitait par dessus tout de lui parler directement et Shoto avait beau y réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme cela. Il prit congé en remerciant une nouvelle fois les parents et monta à l'étage, se sentant à nouveau éreinté.

Mince, il n'allait clairement pas pouvoir se concentrer sur un quelconque travail de si tôt et il remarquait clairement que l'explosif en était agacé. Cela se confirma quand l'autre sortit une remarque en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il l'emmerdait à ne pas être en forme. Le jeune Todoroki faillit balancer une réponse cinglante face à son « tu fais chier, faut qu'on avance », parce que, certes, ils devaient avancer, mais ils avaient quand même deux semaines de temps pour le finir, ce travail et ils en étaient déjà à plus de la moitié.

Heureusement, le blond se 'rattrapa' juste après en acceptant de ne pas reprendre immédiatement leur boulot et lui proposa de jouer aux jeux vidéos, en énumérant ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Honnêtement, Shoto n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour se détendre, alors il le suivit jusqu'à la télévision. Il l'observa chercher dans ses nombreux jeux lequel ils allaient jouer et il s'assit à côté du blond, grinçant presque des dents en sentant ses courbatures et ses bleus lui faire un mal de chien avec cette position. Celui-ci finit par lui tendre une des deux manettes, le jeu commençant à s'afficher sur l'écran.

Et, à ce moment-là, le rouge et blanc se trouva dans une impasse, ne sachant pas quoi faire de l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. En effet, le jeune adolescent n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir de loisirs qui ne collaient pas à un entraînement quelconque, « parce que c'était une perte de temps pour devenir numéro un et surpasser All Might », d'après son connard de père. Alors évidemment, il était face à un dilemme intérieur. Devait-il faire semblant de savoir jouer, au risque de se faire griller par le blond quant à son incompétence à jouer à des jeux ? Ou fallait-il directement vendre la mèche pour éviter de se ridiculiser davantage ? De toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait jamais touché à ce genre d'activités de sa vie, et l'autre allait forcément se moquer de lui alors, foutu pour foutu, il décida de le lui dire en toute franchise.

La réaction qu'il redoutait ne tarda pas à venir de la part de son partenaire de dossier, même si avec moins d'intensité qu'il le craignait. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à y croire, à ce qu'il venait d'avouer, et en même temps, c'était compréhensible surtout au Japon où les jeux vidéos étaient presque dans tous les foyers. Même ses frères et sœurs avaient dû y avoir droit, mais malheureusement, pas lui.

Il sentit une pointe de honte en lui quand il remarqua l'autre l'observer longuement, d'une manière indéchiffrable. Bakugo sembla ravaler une remarque ou s'empêcha même de dire le fond de sa pensée, à son soulagement d'ailleurs, pour lui montrer finalement plus ou moins calmement comment il fallait procéder. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette retenue que l'autre avait fait preuve, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être blessant habituellement. Le bicolore se détendit peu à peu, regardant l'autre lui expliquer quels boutons utiliser pour faire bouger les personnages. Il observa ce que l'autre faisait et s'efforçait de retenir ses explications malgré son esprit embrouillé par la fatigue.

Puis ce fut à son tour de jouer, de s'entraîner. Il commença par choisir un personnage au hasard et débuta son entraînement. Il sentait déjà la frustration pointer le bout de son nez à la deuxième minute de jeu mais parvint à garder son expression neutre au début bien que ses pupilles montraient ses véritables pensées. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à être efficace et se faisait battre par l'IA à pleine couture... C'était censé détendre, ce genre d'activité ?

Pour Shoto, cela créait plus de stress qu'autre chose, surtout quand on voyait comment l'autre lui mettait la pression avec ses « je veux que tu tiennes au moins 5 minutes contre moi ! ». Quelques fois, il sentit le regard de l'autre se poser avec insistance sur lui et détourna ses yeux de l'écran pour vérifier si son ressenti était réel mais à chaque fois, l'autre avait les yeux rivés sur le jeu quand il tournait la tête. Il parvint à enfin comprendre le truc en dix minutes -enfin, en partie-, battant l'IA 3 fois et était assez content de lui-même. Pour un débutant, c'était déjà pas mal, se disait-il intérieurement. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils jouèrent l'un contre l'autre, Bakugo n'ayant probablement plus la patience de poireauter plus longtemps.

Même si le jeune aux alters contraires savait que ce serait différent de se battre contre quelqu'un sur un jeu, se battre contre l'explosif était quelque chose de foncièrement différent... Il se faisait littéralement ''exploser la gueule'' si on reprenait le vocabulaire crû de son voisin au caractère ardent. En même temps, c'était logique, l'autre avait des années d'entraînement à son actif. Et il attendait de lui, qui ne jouait depuis qu'à peine quelques minutes, qu'il tienne avec ce style de jeu brutal ? Même 5 minutes lui paraissaient énormes, à ce train-là. Il parvint à s'améliorer peu à peu à chaque combat en analysant les raisons de ses pertes mais il ne résistait jamais plus de deux minutes que ses points de vie finissaient à zéro avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de soupirer. Au fur et à mesure des parties, ses sourcils se fronçaient de mécontentement.

La patience très fine de Shoto, qui commençait à s'exaspérer de perdre face au blond, s'effritait peu à peu quand une voix interrompit leur jeu. La mère demandait, depuis le rez-de-chaussée, à son fils de venir l'aider. Le rouge et blanc attendit que son camarade quitte la pièce pour souffler d'agacement, se grattant la tête qui lui faisait mal à force de s'énerver sur un jeu. Franchement, il n'était clairement pas fait pour ces jeux vidéos ou alors il lui fallait plus de temps pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que battre une fois le blond cendré. Les défis de ce genre ne le dérangeait pas normalement, mais son esprit lessivé l'empêchait de voir le positif dans ce qu'ils avaient faits pour se 'détendre'.

Au bout d'un certain nombre de minutes, le fils unique des Bakugo ne revenait toujours pas et Shoto commença à somnoler peu à peu, son regard se troublant de plus en plus. La fatigue engourdissait ses sens et l'écran plat de la télévision, même si c'était un jeu vidéo, ne l'aidait pas à garder ses yeux ouverts. Ne voyant pas l'autre revenir au bout de quelques minutes en plus, il se dit qu'il pouvait s'allonger le temps qu'il revienne, au moins ne serait-ce que pour reposer ses yeux et son dos.

 _''Comme ça, je serai un peu plus en forme pour reprendre notre dossier, puisque je pense qu'on va le reprendre bientôt...''_ songea t-il pour lui-même, baillant avec sa main sur ses lèvres.

Ce qu'il ne prévit pas cependant, c'est qu'à peine il s'allongeait à même le sol, se positionnant de manière à ce qu'il soit à l'aise, qu'il s'endormit directement, cédant à sa fatigue. C'était malheureusement le contrecoup de son manque flagrant de sommeil et des combats acharnés contre son père la veille qui l'avaient vidé de _toute son énergie_.

Sa position pouvait avoir l'air étrange, au premier abord. Ses genoux étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas la place pour les étendre -notamment à cause du meuble télé de Bakugo, un de ses bras était posé sur le côté de son visage. L'autre main tenait encore la manette et était placée sur le haut de son ventre. Son T-shirt était légèrement relevé et son ventre était un peu à l'air libre, laissant quelques bleus visibles à la vue de tous. Son visage était cette fois-ci complètement détendu, ses cheveux rouges et blancs tombaient en arrière, laissant voir une plus grande partie de sa cicatrice et de son expression calme.

Son esprit, épuisé, commençait peu à peu à créer des rêves sans queue ni tête et on pouvait voir ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières fermées. Shoto était tombé dans le monde de l'inconscient, oubliant totalement où il se trouvait et quelle réaction il pourrait bien essuyer si son camarade de classe décidait de pointer son nez dans la pièce à ce moment précis.


	15. Arc 4 : Partie 4

Note : Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir, selon le moment où vous lirez cette note ! Une fois encore, merci aux news followers de notre histoire ! Et aux anciens de rester fidèles !

TheLonelymurderer : Bonsoir ! Content que notre surprise t'a plue et que notre chapitre était superbe à tes yeux, ça fait très plaisir ! Oui, personne ne peut résister au charme naturel du rouge et blanc ! Eh oui, Endeavor est un gars mauvais et on risque pas de l'oublier ! Et bien, tu voulais le chapitre, le voici ! En espérant qu'il te plaira !

Acchlys : Oui, les sentiments du blond se développent progressivement et de manière réaliste ! Heureux de voir que tu apprécies notre manière de les développer ! Oh tu verras ses réactions bien assez tôt ahah ! Pas de soucis, tu as une vie comme nous tous ! Tant que tu es là pour apprécier ce qu'on écrit et nous fait savoir que tu es toujours là, rien de plus nous fait plaisir, en tant qu'écrivains ! Bonne soirée ou journée selon le moment où tu liras ce message !

Nelvalia : Oh, une nouvelle personne qui commente ! Ça fait super plaisir ! Bienvenue à toi ! Oui, désolé, on a fait quelques incohérences malheureusement, si on modifie ça, ça risque de tout changer dans notre chronologie. D'ailleurs, d'où tu tiens cette information ? Je suis curieux ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais !

Guest : Heya ! Oui, il rêve de Shoto alors il ne le fait pas à moitié ! Tu en liras plus plus tard, sans m'avancer ! Voilà la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

Maol Sen : Eh bien, eh bien, une nouvelle personne qui nous suit, ça fait super plaisir ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure ! Nous sommes très heureux que notre histoire t'ait autant plue et que tu l'as lue en aussi peu de temps ! C'est super de trouver de plus en plus de monde qui adore le couple Todobaku ! La suite arrive maintenant ! En espérant que tu apprécies toujours autant ! Merci pour ton commentaire surtout ! Ça nous motive davantage pour écrire la suite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Katsuki

Il n'avait pas vraiment tenu cinq minutes contre lui. Katsuki était dépité mais il devrait s'en contenter. S'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais touché à des jeux vidéos de sa vie, il aurait aimé plus de challenge. Katsuki trouvait réellement cette révélation irréaliste et sur le moment il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible de ne "jamais" avoir touché à une console de sa vie.

Lorsque la voix criarde de sa mère perturba ses pensées, il laissa échapper un grognement rageur avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la porte. L'adolescent dut l'aider à déplacer des choses dans la réserve et il passa au moins un quart d'heure à l'aider. En remontant dans sa chambre il ne s'attendit pas à retrouver l'invité à même le sol, le corps allongé entre le canapé et la télévision, le visage endormit et apaisé. Au début en ne voyant pas la tête dépasser du canapé, il avait même cru qu'il avait disparu de sa chambre…

Katsuki s'était avancé en regardant par-dessus le canapé, à la fois curieux et surpris par la facilité déconcertante qu'avait eu le bicolore à s'assoupir ici. La fatigue était présente sur son visage. Pourtant, s'il avait l'air exténué Todoroki semblait plus détendu.

Katsuki allait faire quoi de lui putain. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'assoupir intentionnellement ici ? Le blond n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder et restait là comme un con à regarder le garçon endormi. Il avait envie de parler d'une voix forte pour qu'il se réveille mais il se taisait. Pourquoi ? Parce que la vision et les détails attiraient son attention. Son regard prenait chaque détail en considération, comme s'il se sentait obligé de dévisager son binôme parce qu'il était endormi. Bakugo laissait ses yeux rouges analyser le visage délicat de son camarade, ses jambes l'emmenèrent plus près du spectacle et il tenta de s'asseoir dans le canapé tout en guettant le moindre mouvement de son binôme. Après quelques secondes, il prit sa propre manette et choisit de jouer pour se focaliser sur autre chose. Il s'était dit que peut-être que le bruit du jeu réveillerait petit à petit cet imbécile.

Après quelques parties de jeu, il s'était rendu compte que sa concentration était mise à rude épreuve. Chaque fois son regard se tournait vers le visage endormi de son congénère. Katsuki était gêné par sa présence depuis le début et son esprit était focalisé sur toutes les réactions que son corps avait eues jusque-là. Comment pouvait-il ressentir un truc aussi intense pour ce gars ? Il ne captait pas comment cela pouvait arriver et surtout POURQUOI c'était arrivé. Sa bouche se déforma dans une grimace hasardeuse alors que ses yeux vermillons couraient jusqu'à la peau découverte du ventre du bicolore. Cette vision dura une seconde et elle lui était insupportable. Une bouffée de chaleur venait d'investir son corps une fois de plus. Il avait bien vu aussi ces bleus son corps mais les réactions de son corps avait été trop intense pour qu'il s'y penche trop longtemps. Il se tortilla, détourna la tête en rejetant la tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il trembla une seconde avant de glisser sa main sur sa bouche, choqué pas ses émotions. Il devenait fou c'était pas possible. Il était là en train de le mater, d'admirer ses traits et… son corps réagissait positivement à cette vision. Ce mec avait un truc qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'était pas juste beau, il y avait un truc plus que physique dans cette étrange attraction qui était en train de le rendre malade. Après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure, il regarda à nouveau le corps étendu et il se surprit à s'imaginer se pencher vers son visage alors que sa main glissait sur l'épiderme clair de la peau de son ventre. Il y avait comme un touché léger, presque délicat, comme une ombre qui passait sur sa peau crème.

Il en avait envie, de toucher ses lèvres, de le caresser rien que pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il se demanda même si les propriétés de l'alter de Todoroki ne rendrait pas sa peau plus chaude d'un côté. Katsuki s'était un peu penché en avant, laissant courir son regard sur les courbes fines de son visage. Ce con avait un visage si bien fichu que ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet. De la rougeur lui était montée aux joues sans qu'il ne le réalise et son esprit tournait à plein régime. A ce rythme il allait vraiment bander et se foutre encore plus mal à l'aise. Ça l'étonnait d'ailleurs que son corps ne lui ait pas encore renvoyé un rappel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il le jette dehors, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Parce que tout ce que son cerveau était en train d'imprimer dans cet instant n'avait rien de bon pour son mental. Il n'avait pas les mots pour qualifier ce qu'il voyait, il le trouvait mignon à regarder et rien que de savoir qu'il pensait ça lui donnait la nausée. Il mit plus de temps à le regarder et il s'attarda sur ses bleus qui le mirent mal à l'aise. La bride d'histoire familiale qu'il avait entendue de Todoroki lui revint à l'esprit et il fit le lien avec ces drôles de bleus. Ça calma assez vite son excitation et une colère intérieure s'insinua en lui. Si c'était ce qu'il croyait, Todoroki avait dû se faire entraîner par son père la veille. Katsuki savait qu'il devait s'en foutre, ou du moins s'efforcer de le faire. Mais voir la peau claire du garçon si abîmée lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été spectateur d'un truc et de n'avoir rien fait pour l'éviter.

Il tenta de retourner son regard sur son écran clairement désarçonné par ces nouveaux détails qui s'imprimaient dans son regard. Il avait mis le son de la musique plus fort mais l'autre dormait toujours comme une masse. Ses doigts appuyaient énergiquement sur les boutons mais il faisait vraiment de la merde contre l'IA. Au bout de quelques minutes de souffrance mental supplémentaire, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment s'éloigner des histoires de famille de son voisin car ce dernier n'aurait pas envie de voir un semblant de peine par rapport à sa condition. Enfin, il n'y aurait aucun risque que la peine de Katsuki soit clairement visible alors il s'en inquiétait pas. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur son jeu mais son attention dévia plusieurs fois sur son visage, la douce chaleur reprenant sa place sur ses joues et plus bas.

Agacé, il finit par hausser le ton pour le réveiller. Il devait être pas loin de 18h quand il commença à appeler l'autre par son surnom et à lui appuyer sur l'épaule sans délicatesse.

 **« Oï ! Réveille-toi double-face, si tu veux dormir, casse-toi plutôt chez toi ! »** Il avait dû le laisser pioncer quoi une heure trente, plus ou moins ? Il n'avait pas regardé l'heure mais il fallait qu'il parte. Lorsque l'autre papillonna enfin, Katsuki lui répéta qu'il ferait mieux de se casser chez lui. Il prononça tous ces mots en se levant pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder encore.

 **« On a qu'à laisser tomber pour le dossier aujourd'hui, ça sert à rien là ! On fera le reste une autre fois. »** Lâcha-t-il après avoir commencé à ranger les affaires pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Il était clairement déstabilisé par la douce chaleur qui avait envahi ses joues et son bas ventre mais il était constamment dos à Todoroki, ce dernier ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir. Katsuki ne savait même pas comment il arrivait à tenir et à penser à autre chose. En plus d'avoir vu ces sales marques sur le corps de son binôme…

En tout cas, en dehors de cette merde, au moins ses pantalons larges cachaient la misère et les réactions non désirées de son corps d'adolescent n'étaient pas visibles. Enfin, Todoroki ne verrait rien, c'était sûr. Après que l'autre ait quitté la maison et que sa mère ait tenté de le retenir (sans succès grâce aux efforts de Bakugo pour qu'il ne reste pas), il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pester.

Il n'était pas du genre à faire ça en pleine journée, mais après avoir plongé sa chambre dans le noir, il alla vérifier sur internet si ce qu'il croyait était vrai. Les signes avaient beau être évidents, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne pas y croire. La face de l'autre enfoiré était connue grâce à la renommée de sa famille alors, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver quelques photographies de l'objet de ses pensées. Alors qu'il effectuait des mouvements le long de son membre de manière pressante, il n'était venu qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en arrivait là, pourquoi il s'efforçait chaque fois de prouver que ce n'était pas possible, mais il allait devoir se rendre à l'évidence que ce con lui donnait envie. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il essaierait de prouver le contraire, son corps et son esprit s'accrochaient à ces visions sensuelles et adorables qu'il avait de son camarade. Sa tête s'écrasa lourdement sur son bureau alors qu'il poussait un autre cri rageur. Ses poings frappèrent sur le côté du clavier plusieurs fois avant que la voix de sa mère l'appelle pour manger. Il n'avait pas faim putain.

Les cours le lendemain l'avaient mis de mauvaises humeurs. Tout le rendait maussade. Ses réflexions et ses ébats imaginaires nocturnes l'empêchaient d'avoir un sommeil correct. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à se concentrer sur ses objectifs premiers parce que l'autre face de con apparaissait en détail dans son esprit. Il n'avait rien de spécial pourtant, il était froid, distant, chiant. Pourquoi se rappelait-il uniquement des quelques rares moments étranges où il avait vu des sourires, des morceaux de peaux dévoilées et des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes…

Enfin, Katsuki n'était juste pas réceptif à tout ce que pouvait dire les autres. Il avait même décidé de manger tout seul entre midi. Tout le long de la matinée, il n'avait qu'à peine levé le nez vers Todoroki et il avait presque senti l'agacement celui-ci. Enfin du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il avait essayé de ne pas s'y intéresser pour préserver sa propre santé mentale. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive la même chose à son corps en plein cours. Pensées de merde.

Le pire arriva avec le cours du sport avec Aizawa l'après-midi. Un autre cours en binôme où il leur faudrait prouver qu'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble. Les deux pires en travail d'équipe eurent le loisir de montrer qu'une fois de plus ils étaient incapables d'arriver premiers avec leurs compétences combinées. Todoroki avait peut-être essayé de communiquer pendant ce cours mais Katsuki était resté fermé comme une huître. Il avait un peu causé avec des grognements inutiles, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à instaurer un semblant de dialogue. Il sentait bien que l'autre ne captait pas le nouveau problème, mais ça lui était égal, il valait mieux pour les deux que Katsuki en dise le moins possible. Puis, c'était une bonne nouvelle d'un certain coté... L'adolescent était peut-être d'humeur massacrante mais il ne l'insultait pas, il l'ignorait juste complètement... Dans le vestiaire c'était pareil, Katsuki ignorait totalement ce qui se passait autour de lui et restait aussi impénétrable qu'un mur.

Shoto

L'épuisement avait poussé le jeune garçon à la cicatrice à s'endormir promptement, sans même s'en rendre compte. S'il avait su que le fait de s'allonger pour reposer son dos ferait cet effet, il ne l'aurait certainement pas initié, vu que son camarade voulait avancer dans leur travail.

Toujours était-il qu'il dormait profondément, ses oreilles captant à peine le bruit environnant du jeu vidéo dont le volume augmenta d'un coup. Il ne remarqua également pas du tout que le blond était revenu depuis quelques temps. Celui-ci se permettait de le fixer des fois avec insistance alors que son esprit était clairement plongé dans son inconscience la plus profonde.

Une heure et demi de sommeil n'était définitivement pas suffisant pour rattraper la fatigue accumulée, mais c'était assurément mieux que rien. Il eut néanmoins du mal à se réveiller quand la voix du furibond l'appela à plusieurs reprises et il sentit une pression sur ses épaules. Ses yeux hétérochromes s'ouvrirent lentement, se demandant un instant pourquoi le blond avait son visage assez proche du sien mais les mots de l'explosif furent suffisants pour qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était contre son gré endormi comme une souche. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser et voulu lui expliquer vaguement la raison de sa fatigue mais il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que l'autre rangeait déjà ses propres affaires. Le rouge et blanc avait la sensation que son camarade de classe l'évitait, même plus qu'avant qu'il s'endorme. Mais il se dit que c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il lui en voulait de s'être assoupi, alors il n'en tint pas compte.

Bien que la mère de Bakugo tenta d'insister pour qu'il dîne le soir avec leur famille, Shoto déclina poliment cette offre, sentant que son attention flanchait et qu'il devait vraiment prendre du repos. De toute manière, le blond semblait vouloir grandement qu'il parte alors tout le monde serait satisfait. Il devait également penser à faire les devoirs du lundi qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire à cause de son père… Alors qu'il était dans le couloir d'entrée de la famille, il s'inclina respectueusement en disant :

 **« Merci de votre accueil, bonne soirée à vous. »** avant de saluer le blond qui l'évitait du regard en disant d'une voix mesurée un **« à demain »**.

Le trajet du retour avec le tram fut assez compliqué pour le jeune garçon de quinze ans car il devait lutter contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'engloutir, se sentant encore tout groggy de sa petite sieste dans la chambre de l'ado aux yeux écarlates. En rentrant chez lui, il dit rapidement bonjour à sa soeur, lui signalant également qu'il n'avait pas très faim et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs -de manière très sommaire et brouillonne par rapport à ses habitudes- et se coucher après s'être préparé pour être au lit. À peine l'ado s'emmitouflait dans ses propres couvertures qu'il sentait ses paupières devenir très lourdes et qu'il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, 6 heures pétantes, le réveil sonna dans la pièce et le garçon eut un peu du mal à se lever. En se brossant les dents dans sa salle de bain personnelle qui était adjacente à sa chambre à coucher, il espérait intérieurement que Katsuki Bakugo aurait un comportement normal ce jour-ci. Lui qui était toujours aussi direct et presque brutal dans ses propos parfois, le fait d'agir en évitant les gens à qui il parlait du regard ne pouvait être considéré comme normal. Peut-être que son « rival » était de mauvaise humeur dimanche et que le fait de dormir un peu allait le radoucir ? Même s'il était vrai que l'autre n'avait pas spécialement été insultant envers lui, ignorer son regard et répondre en faisant comme s'il n'était pas là, c'était tout de même gênant.

Malheureusement, en arrivant dans la classe, quand il regarda en direction de Bakugo, il sentit que son attitude étrange ne faisait qu'empirer... Shoto devait se faire à l'idée que plus le temps passait, plus le comportement de Bakugou devenait étrange et totalement incompréhensible. Il remarqua que le blond agissait de manière désobligeante même avec ses propres amis -Hanta et Eijiro-. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer de loin en mangeant à la cantine avec le groupe d'Izuku, ne pipant comme à son habitude aucun mot ou presque pendant le repas.

À un moment cependant, Izuku, fidèle à lui-même, lui demanda si ça allait mieux avec son ami d'enfance et à cela, le rouge et blanc ne put que hausser les épaules en marmonnant un **« Je sais pas... »** pas très encourageant. **« On verra d'ici cette après-midi… Je suppose que notre professeur va nous faire encore des travaux d'équipe. »** rajouta t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, pas vraiment sûr que cette idée de sport en binôme l'enchantait après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois.

Une heure plus tard, ils y étaient enfin, à ce fameux cours de sport avec Aizawa, et tout se passa très moyennement pour son binôme. À chaque fois que Shoto tentait de communiquer avec le blond, l'autre faisait comme s'il ne tenait _même pas compte de sa présence._ Dire que le rouge et blanc était agacé était un euphémisme. Il sentait, plus le temps passait, que sa patience venait à bout.

La séance de sport se termina peu à peu, et _évidemment_ les deux finirent dans les derniers par manque de communication. Aizawa ne tenta cette fois-ci de ne pas leur parler de leurs problèmes de coordination, préférant les laisser se débrouiller pour régler leurs différents, leur donnant une chance malgré qu'ils semblaient être des cas désespérés. Il alla plutôt conseiller sévèrement certaines équipes qui n'étaient pas très coordonnées.

Tous les élèves étaient éreintés de leur après-midi comme à chaque fois, et ils furent rapidement dans les vestiaires, certains sortant de la pièce relativement vite par rapport aux autres fois. Lorsque la pièce avec les casiers de sport se vidait, Todoroki décida qu'ils devaient vraiment parler. Il regarda silencieusement Izuku en hochant la tête, ce dernier comprenant qu'il devait faire sortir ses amis et ne pas l'attendre. Le garçon aux grands yeux verts ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard encourageant avant de disparaître, sachant parfaitement comme il pouvait être dur de parler à "Katchan" parce qu'il restait très souvent campé sur ses positions.

Le rouge et blanc entreprit de se changer très rapidement après ça, regardant du coin de l'oeil les faits et gestes du blond, histoire qu'il ne file pas entre ses pattes cette fois-ci. Il eut tout juste le temps de ranger le reste de ses affaires de sport et de fermer son sac que l'autre se rua soudainement vers la sortie, sa mine toujours fermée. " _Hors de question qu'il évite la confrontation, cette fois-ci"_ pensa le jeune à la cicatrice en lui bloquant la sortie, le regard on ne peut plus sérieux le fixant, les sourcils froncés. Il annonça d'une voix ferme :

 **« Bakugo, il faut qu'on parle... »** Évidemment, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part de l'explosif hormis le fait qu'il semblait être agacé d'être ainsi bloqué et probablement de ne pas pouvoir _fuir cette discussion_. Shoto inspira avant de déblatérer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis la longue journée du dimanche et de tous ses doutes qui le tiraillaient, ne laissant pas l'autre répondre :

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis ce weekend ou dimanche plutôt, tu ne me regardes même plus quand tu me parles... Au début, tu m'insultais, on a fait la paix et maintenant tu regardes ailleurs ? Je ne te suis plus ! Je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour comprendre les sentiments des autres alors je peux pas régler l'espèce de malaise que tu as l'air ressentir en ma présence si tu me dis rien… Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ? Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou qui te déplaise ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse mais parle, dis quelque chose ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur et j'ai l'impression que j'y suis pour quelque chose, sans même savoir ce qui te dérange ! »** Son ton devenait de plus en plus implorant et sa voix augmentait en volume, tellement cette situation lui bouffait les nerfs. **« Je pensais qu'on avait enfin une entente entre nous, alors dis moi, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué, cette fois, pour ne même pas mériter que tu me répondes en me regardant ?! »**

Pour être honnête, il s'en fichait totalement de lui faire une scène et d'avoir possiblement des oreilles indiscrètes aux portes pendant son discours. De toute façon, ils étaient censés être seuls grâce à Midoriya.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était bousculer l'autre émotionnellement, de le faire sortir de son apathie trop étrange envers sa personne et qu'il lui _parle_! Il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son camarade, mais l'autre restait désespérément fermé à toute discussion malgré tout ce qu'il disait. Alors Shoto tenta le tout pour le tout pour au moins le faire réagir. Il lui agrippa les épaules et le poussa contre un des casiers en métal, forçant l'autre à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce geste produisit un bruit sonore quand le corps du blond tapa contre la surface métallique et même s'il avait peut-être fait mal à Bakugo en agissant ainsi, il s'en fichait sur le moment. Il hurla presque ces derniers mots :

 **« REGARDE MOI, KATSUKI, BORDEL ! »**

Il avait utilisé son prénom, sans suffixe de respect quelconque, souhaitant par dessus tout que l'autre réagisse enfin au lieu de faire le mort.

Katsuki

 **« Pousse toi. »** Il se demandait ce qu'il foutait à lui barrer la route comme ça. Katsuki avait craint que ce genre de situation n'arrive toute la journée, qu'il soit contraint de lever les yeux dans sa direction. Parler, il voulait parler, quelle belle connerie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant, et le mieux à faire c'était que Katsuki ne parle pas justement. Il était comme le sifflement distinctif d'une cocotte prête à exploser.

Il entendait le son grinçant de la supplication dans la voix du bicolore qui était en quête de réponses. Cet état de fait ne fit que le rendre plus électrique encore et il tenta de passer sur le côté à trois reprises sans succès. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer et rien que pour ça il avait envie de l'exploser. Ce gars il ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il s'était empêtré, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il gardait enfermé à l'intérieur. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour encaisser la réalité et avec sa putain d'envie de vouloir comprendre tout tout de suite, ce con allait tout faire foirer. Il avait besoin de temps pour s'éloigner de ses rêves, de ses envies et de ses désirs.

Les lamentations devenaient presque grinçantes et il ne supportait pas d'entendre la voix implorante d'un Todoroki pleins de questions. Il était pire qu'agaçant là. **« Y a rien à comprendre imbécile. Fiche-moi la paix ! »** Glissa-t-il prestement d'une voix puissante. Il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé en dernier et l'autre ne lui laissait pas ce temps nécessaire. Lui qui était si distant d'habitude, il ne pouvait pas l'être cette fois ci merde ? Non, il fallait qu'il insiste là maintenant tout de suite. Il avait envie de le tuer.

Double face ne s'arrêtait plus de causer et il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant en si peu de temps. Il semblait qu'il essayait d'en dire le maximum comme s'il courait après un train. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'aurait fallu que quelques pas à Bakugo pour quitter la pièce avec un coup d'épaule en prime. Il devait renverser la situation à son avantage et le fait qu'il fulminait de rage ne semblait pas inquiéter l'autre. Ça le mettait au plus mal de savoir que son binôme était en train de se dire qu'il était le centre de son problème. Il n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Mais pourquoi voulait-il à ce point avoir envie de savoir pourquoi il s'était mis à l'ignorer ? Cette situation agaçait peut-être le bicolore, mais c'était encore plus bouillonnant chez Katsuki. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, vraiment pas, qu'en le poussant à bout alors qu'il avait si bien tenu la journée, il allait sûrement faire une connerie.

Généralement quand il était aussi enragé, on lui foutait la paix. Ce con pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde ? Le laisser respirer en paix et le laissait réfléchir à plein régime dans son coin ? Son esprit tournait à plein régime et il avait la tête pleine à exploser. Il avait besoin de se décharger chez lui, enfermé dans sa chambre.

Après quelques secondes, il ne s'attendit pas à se retrouver brutalement plaqué contre le casier, les vibrations du métal se répercutèrent dans son dos et irradièrent dans tout son corps. Il avait même eu l'impression que sa tête vibrait en même temps que les mots criés comme un appel par son interlocuteur. Todoroki venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Katsuki venait de planter un regard bouillonnant dans le sien. C'était le genre de regard animal et mauvais qu'on n'aimait pas forcément recevoir et Katsuki y avait mis toute son âme. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas vraiment voir la tronche de l'autre en face de lui en mettant un voile entre. Mais il était trop près pour qu'il ne le distingue pas. De son visage, il en voyait tous les détails. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Il commençait à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait ignoré la journée, à ces moments où il s'était touché en pensant à sa tronche de merde, à tous ces efforts vains pour ne pas penser à la courbe de sa bouche ou à comment ses hanches étaient taillées. Et enfin le mouvement que fit ses lèvres lorsqu'il gueula son prénom pour l'interpeller finit de l'achever. Juste son prénom, putain mais il venait de lui parler de manière tellement familière que ça l'agaçait autant que ça l'excitait. Il avait un problème, un putain de soucis avec tous ses émotions qui venaient exploser dans sa tête. La proximité lui paraissait étouffante et par réflexe il repoussa les mains de son interlocuteur qui le maintenait contre le casier. Son corps palpitait d'envie. Il voulait partir mais même en le dégageant il avait l'impression que son interlocuteur revenait vers lui comme un aimant avec ses interrogations et son incompréhension. Ce petit air à la fois frustré de ne pas savoir et désolé pour une raison inconnue captivait son attention.

Son corps était guidé par son instinct et son envie de coller sa bouche contre ses lèvres entrouvertes offertes fut tellement forte qu'il n'écouta pas les signaux de danger de son esprit. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son binôme, le tirant vers lui en l'agrippant avec fermeté. Ses doigts s'étaient glissés sous ses oreilles, se nichant contre la peau douce de son cou alors qu'il venait l'embrasser sans aucune retenue. Il n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, de la merde dans laquelle il était en train de se fourrer. Il en avait juste eu envie en le regardant et en l'entendant l'appeler de la sorte. Ses émotions avaient tellement été condensées, écrasées pendant la journée, qu'il était en train de les libérer de la pire des manières. Ses lèvres bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, s'imprégnant du parfum de celles de son binôme, s'ouvrant et se fermant comme pour happer chaque particule de sa bouche. Il aurait pu juste imposer une pression sur celles-ci, fortes et fermes. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il les remuait comme pour les voler. C'était comme si une part de lui était sûre que ce court moment intense allait s'évaporer et disparaître pour laisser la place à la réalité. Avec cette réaction et ce qu'il ressentait en l'embrassant, il en était sûr... Il était en train de s'amouracher de cet enfoiré. Les papillons étaient bien réels, ils l'embrasaient de l'intérieur. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui hormis un bourdonnement sans fin. Il ne connaissait pas ces signes puisqu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment vécus, mais il avait compris ce qu'ils signifiaient. Katsuki était perdu, complètement paumé, mais il ne lâchait rien, collant son corps au plus près du bicolore, enfermé dans ses propres sensations, ses lèvres imprimant des baisers périlleux sur les lèvres de l'autre. Il tenait fermement le visage de son vis-à-vis sans s'en rendre compte, empêchant Todoroki de se libérer d'un simple mouvement de tête.


	16. Arc 5 : Partie 1

Note : Encore un million de mercis aux nouveaux abonnés, à ceux silencieux et à ceux qui nous suivent déjà depuis un moment ! Nous venons de regarder les compteurs et avoir 32 followers et plus de 40 reviews, c'est tout bonnement dingue ! Nous sommes très heureux d'avoir autant de gens qui nous suivent, c'est ultra motivant pour continuer à poster régulièrement, croyez-nous !

Du coup, comme d'habitude, une réponse aux commentateurs du chapitre 15 !

Coralie : Nous sommes très heureux de savoir que ce chapitre t'a autant plus ! Nous sommes également content de voir que tu aimes l'aspect réaliste des sentiments de Bakugou. Cétait fait exprès d'arrêter le chapitre à ce moment, pour qu'il y ait du suspens ! Navré pour la torture indirecte ! Ou pas, en fait !

TheLonelymurderer : Avant toute chose, merci encore de faire l'effort de commenter à chaque chapitre ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Sinon tu verras bien comment Katsuki va réagir, nous ne te donnerons aucun indice ! Par rapport au fait que tu penses que le blond a une flèche de cupidon plantée dans le derrière, on va dire que ça pourrait être possible car il a été charmé par le fait que Shoto le surplombait au tram, presque contre lui, juste après une nuit où il avait dormi contre lui sans le savoir. Il a pris un sacré coup au cœur ! Avec un peu de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaira et t'inspirera pour tes dessins !

Zofra : Et bien et bien quelqu'un qui revient parmi nous ça fait plaisir ! Ne t'excuses surtout pas, tu as une vie comme tout le monde donc c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pensé à poster ton avis sur les anciens chapitres ! Je suis père que tu aimes l'évolution des sentiments de Katsuki, on a tenté de faire ça le plus réaliste possible pour que ça puisse entrer dans la trame du manga. La maman du blondinet est exceptionnelle !Tu verras bien assez tôt la réaction des deux !

Sinon concernant ta question, pour l'instant il n'est pas nécessaire de développer les relations avec les autres personnages même s'ils interagissent quand même avec si tu regardes bien, c'est juste pas mis énormément en avant. De plus, si tu regardes attentivement et que tu relis la trame du manga,tu pourras constater que Katsuki ne parle quasiment pas à Kirishima après le tournoi ni même dans la période des stages et c'est exactement la même chose pour Shoto et Izuku, d'où le fait qu'on ne les fait pas interagir plus que ça. Pour ce qui est de la suite, tu auras la réponse à ta question par rapport aux interactions entre les personnages à la suite de l'histoire ! Navré d'être aussi vague dans notre réponse mais nous ne souhaitons pas spoiler !

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire très intense;) ! Merci pour l'info, nous utilisons ça pour le prochain trimestre de UA (après les vacances d'été!)

jess : Tu implores à genoux, nous répondons à ton appel ! Voici la suite et bien entendu la réaction de Todoroki ! En espérant que ça te plaira !

KaNee : Bienvenue à toi chère nouvelle commentatrice ! Tout d'abord, nous sommes très honorés et très heureux d'avoir pu te convaincre que ce couple en vaut la peine par notre interprétation réaliste des caractères des personnages principaux ! C'est son bien interprété ça peut être un couple très intéressant et limite parfait car ils sont complémentaires et pourraient s'entraider !

Nous ça va heureux que tu apprécies autant notre histoire et que tu la trouves cohérente ! Oui ils sont adorables, tu as vu ça ? Si jamais tu as des amis qui n'aiment pas le Todobaku, tu pourras faire de la pub pour nous ahah ! Et bien tu auras la réaction de Shoto immédiatement ! En espérant que ça te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture à toi !

Nous te remercions d'avoir laissé une chance à notre histoire car ça te permet de connaître un couple méconnu mais super cool en fait ! On t'avoue qu'on est encore émoustillés du fait qu'on a réussi à te convaincre d'aimer le Todobaku ! Du coup, tu as illuminé notre vie aussi (et au passage apaisé notre petit ego lol) !

Et maintenant, laissez place à la réaction de Shoto et au début de l'arc 5 ! En espérant que cela vous plaira toujours autant !

* * *

 **Arc 5 : Premiers pas**

Shoto

Même si le cadet des Todoroki voulait des réponses, il restait sourd à celles froides de son camarade, notamment quand il lui disait de dégager de sa route pour qu'il puisse sortir. L'idée de le plaquer contre le casier pour le forcer à regarder son visage n'était même pas prémédité, il avait agi par instinct. Le regard rouge rempli d'émotions qui le fixa enfin lui donna presque la chair de poule, tellement le blond semblait lui balancer toute sa haine à la figure. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que l'autre se cache à ce point dans sa bulle, mais il savait désormais qu'il avait raison : il était bien la cause de ce comportement bizarre et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir honteux en sachant cela.

Ce qui se passa ensuite arriva tellement soudainement que Shoto ne vit rien venir. Todoroki remarqua dans le regard de l'autre qu'il venait de perdre son self-contrôle juste au moment où le prénom de son camarade sortit de manière trop familière de ses propres lèvres. Katsuki gifla presque ses deux bras pour qu'il le lâche et le rouge et blanc s'attendait à ce qu'il le pousse pour quitter la pièce et, _une fois de plus_ , éviter la confrontation. Il se produisit au contraire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir et qu'il avait sans s'en rendre compte déclenché malgré lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les mains du blond lui agripper le visage avec force et le forcer à s'avancer vers lui pour diminuer la distance entre eux, le cicatrisé manquant de perdre l'équilibre dans le processus.

Les lèvres de Bakugo entrèrent brutalement en collision avec les siennes, chaudes et pleines d'envie sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. La bouche du blond se mouvait contre les siennes avec une ardeur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru observer chez son partenaire de dossier, poussée par une envie ou un désir que le cerveau de Shoto ne parvenait pas à analyser à cet instant. Il sentait ces mêmes lèvres capturer les siennes à plusieurs reprises, alors que le corps du blond se collait de manière pressante contre le sien.

Le jeune Todoroki ne réagit pas au début, son esprit devenant vide au moment où l'autre devenait très insistant dans ses gestes. '' _Hein ?''_ furent tout ce que ces pensées purent formuler son incompréhension envers ce qu'il se passait. La réponse était juste là, sous son nez mais il ne parvenait quand même pas à comprendre ce qui se déroulait à l'instant.

Son cerveau n'enregistrait pas ce qu'il ''subissait'' même s'il était clairement crispé. Ce qui lui fait sortir de son apathie mentale fut la bosse qu'il sentit contre sa propre entrejambe, confirmant bien le désir que semblait ressentir l'autre pour lui à cet instant. Ça, en plus de la proximité on ne peut plus envahissante de son homonyme, le firent réagir au quart de tour. Se ''réveillant'' enfin, il essaya d'abord de reculer sa tête mais la poigne puissante que l'autre maintenait sur son cou l'empêchait de se dégager. Il opta alors pour une réaction beaucoup plus instinctive, lui décollant un droite bien sentie au visage, ce qui força l'autre à le lâcher et le rouge et blanc le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, complètement choqué de ce qui venait d'arriver. Son souffle était court dû aux baisers intempestifs que l'autre lui avait administrés de force et quand il croisa son regard écarlate, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser ses yeux au sol. Il y eut un court instant de silence entre les deux, entrecoupé de leur respiration saccadée respective, comme un arrêt dans le temps. Shoto s'enfuit soudain en attrapant au passage ses sacs qui étaient restés dans l'entrée, voulant le plus possible mettre de la distance entre lui et Bakugo. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul sur ce que l'explosif avait fait, ce que ça engendrerait pour l'avenir de leurs interactions mais tout était confus dans sa tête et il devait rentrer au calme chez lui pour y penser... Dehors, il ne croisa personne et il décida de courir jusque chez lui, même si ça faisait une trotte comme trajet, espérant que se défouler après ce qu'il s'était produit lui permettrait de calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Quand il arriva tout transpirant devant le portail du domaine de son père, il se permit de s'arrêter et de respirer un bon coup, clairement épuisé d'avoir poussé son corps à parcourir autant de kilomètres sans pause. Surtout après une séance de sport avec Aizawa... Il profita, en reprenant son souffle, de regarder son portable qui avait vibré dans sa poche arrière pendant sa course. C'était un message du garçon à la touffe verte qui demandait des nouvelles, fidèle à lui-même.

Midoryia : [Est ce que ça s'est bien passé, Todoroki-kun ? Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite surtout pas. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça :)]

Le jeune Todoroki regarda un court instant celui-ci avant de soupirer et de rentrer dans sa demeure sans y répondre. De toute façon, que pouvait-il raconter à son ami ? Que son ami d'enfance l'avait... embrassé à pleine bouche subitement alors qu'il y avait à peine deux semaines, il lui avait presque brisé le dos ? Non, il n'y comprenait déjà pas grand chose lui-même, alors il préférait d'abord réfléchir à ce que ce geste signifiait. Même si c'était bien loin d'être sûr que lui-même y comprenne quoi que ce soit sans avoir de réponses claires de la part du concerné.

Il monta dans sa chambre directement après avoir rangé ses chaussures dans l'entrée, demandant à sa sœur de ne pas lui préparer de dîner ce soir-là sans explication. Il avait le ventre trop retourné pour avaler quoi que ce soit, il se rattraperait au petit déjeuner au pire. Il avait aussi besoin d'être seul, de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, puisque tout était arrivé _si vite_.

Profitant du fait qu'il n'avait pas de devoirs le lendemain, il s'allongea sur son lit après avoir jeté ses deux sacs et sa veste d'école sur le sol. Il commença alors à réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Bakugo quand Shoto l'avait poussé à bout. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé comme sa vie en dépendait ? À cette interrogation, il posa instinctivement l'extrémité de ses doigts sur ses lèvres fines, la sensation de sa bouche happée par celle brûlante d'envie du blond cendré encore présente. Alors, pendant tout ce temps, son camarade ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Mais... Depuis quand, exactement ? Comment était-ce arrivé et... Pourquoi lui, spécifiquement ? Surtout que Shoto était du même sexe que Bakugo... Autant de questions qui s'entrechoquaient, qui se rajoutaient aux précédentes qui le dérangeaient depuis le dimanche précédent.

Et lui-même, qu'avait-il ressenti ? Du choc, de l'étonnement, ça c'était certain, mais le dégoût n'y avait pas sa place. Et pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'il vivait un contact aussi _intime_ avec quelqu'un, même si c'était avec un garçon plutôt qu'avec une fille. Mais, était-ce normal de ne pas être répulsé par le fait qu'un mec l'embrasse ? Todoroki mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et les serra fort, ne sachant pas quoi y penser, tellement tout était confus dans sa tête.

Il en venait presqu'à regretter de l'avoir poussé à bout à ce point car au lieu de débloquer leur situation, il rajoutait des problèmes à résoudre. De plus, Shoto ne connaissait rien en matière d'émotions envers autrui, c'était un domaine qui lui était encore bien inaccessible. Il venait à peine de commencer à comprendre le concept d'amitié avec Izuku et sa bande et maintenant il devait gérer aussi les sentiments de son binôme ? Désormais, avec la révélation qu'il avait poussée au grand jour, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de se voiler la face.

Il se souvint une fraction de seconde du violent coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné pour qu'il le lâche et ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Même si l'autre le tenait comme un forcené et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour s'en défaire, le blesser n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait se pardonner, surtout alors que l'autre avait dévoilé au grand jour ses sentiments, même si d'une manière très maladroite. S'il avait une marque sur son visage, Shoto s'en voudrait vraiment... Mais même sans ça, il avait dû le blesser dans son ego...

Shoto resta toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit à se creuser les méninges, à essayer de trouver des réponses qu'il n'aurait bien évidemment pas sans le principal concerné. Il était aussi en plein questionnement sur comment agir avec lui à partir de maintenant. Il prépara quelque chose pour Bakugo le lendemain et le déposa dans sa poche de veste pour ne pas l'oublier. Vers trois heures du matin, il s'endormit complètement habillé de sa chemise et de son pantalon d'école, les pensées perturbées par le baiser du blond cendré et sur l'avenir incertain de leur _relation_.

Le mardi matin, il se leva difficilement et se prépara pour les cours avec les yeux pincés et légèrement cernés. Il engloutit par la suite un petit-déjeuner assez conséquent préparé cette fois par les domestiques, ce qui lui permit de reprendre du poil de la bête et de partir de la maison bien décidé à faire ce à quoi il avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Ils ne pouvaient assurément pas rester sur cette situation malaisante pour les deux s'ils voulaient repartir de bon pied. Et si Katsuki s'était livré à cœur ouvert, même par des gestes, c'était à Shoto d'assurer les conséquences de sa réaction violente à son encontre, bien qu'elle était plus que normale. Durant tout le trajet, il se demanda comment il pourrait mettre son idée en œuvre et ne pas flancher devant le visage du blond cendré, perdant ainsi toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quand il arriva devant la salle de classe mais il inspira un grand coup, faisant fi des regards intrigués de certains camarades de la classe qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la pièce au même moment que lui.

À peine entré dans la salle, il chercha rapidement des yeux le sujet de ses pensées et le trouva comme prévu assis à sa place. Déterminé et n'ayant plus peur de la confrontation, _de toute façon il n'avait pas d'autres choix_ , il avança en direction de son camarade qui avait la joue encore enflée du soir d'avant. À cette vision, il sentit son cœur se serrer de honte, il avait merdé... Il aurait pu le repousser à la place mais non, il avait blessé l'autre au visage... Il était pathétique mais il était déterminé à recoller les morceaux et ce soir là même ou le suivant, si l'autre acceptait ce qu'il avait consciencieusement préparé lors de sa longue réflexion interne de la veille...

Quand il arriva en face de Katsuki, il lui glissa d'abord discrètement un mot dans sa trousse qui était par chance ouverte à ce moment-là. Il s'inclina ensuite aussi bas qu'il le put, sous les yeux de toute la classe, et dit d'une voix claire et chargée d'émotions, semblable à celle qu'il avait eue dans la ruelle :

 **« Je te prie de m'excuser pour hier, Bakugo... Je ne voulais pas te blesser... »**

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé à part les deux garçons impliqués dans l'affaire mais Shoto, lui, tenait à ce que ses excuses soient prises au sérieux cette fois-ci. Et il s'était souvenu de la remarque du blond, _qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux s'il le faisait dans un coin tout seul._ Alors tant pis s'il y avait des yeux curieux, tant pis si les autres jacassaient sur eux -c'était déjà le cas de toute manière depuis leur début de mise en équipe-. Il espérait seulement que Katsuki accepterait ses excuses et sa proposition de sortir, lui laissant le choix entre deux soirs.

Sur le fameux papier que Shoto avait glissé en douce dans la trousse du blond étaient notés les mots suivants, inscrits avec son écriture la plus soignée possible :

 _Bakugo-kun,_

 _D'abord, excuse moi sincèrement de t'avoir frappé hier soir, alors que tu t'es livré à cœur ouvert devant moi... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... J'aimerais me rattraper pour cette erreur et je tiens sincèrement à ce qu'aucun malaise ne reste entre nous. Si tu le veux -et seulement si c'est le cas-, je connais un endroit très discret où on pourra en parler. On peut aller dans ce café soit ce soir soit demain soir après les cours, comme tu le souhaites. Si c'est le cas, envoie moi un message quand tu veux -si possible avant le dernier cours de ce soir ou demain après midi que je puisse m'organiser-._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Todoroki Shoto._

Katsuki

Le poing qui s'écrasa violemment sur sa joue le stoppa net. Sa tête était partie sur le côté et il avait mis un moment avant de lever son regard vers Double-Face qui venait de baisser les yeux. Katsuki était sonné à la fois par le coup de son interlocuteur et par ce que le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner. Il lui adressa un regard surpris mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait il n'avait senti aucune vague de colère le submerger. Ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait davantage à de la tristesse. Il ne s'y était pas attendu parce que dans son impulsion il avait peut-être le maigre espoir qu'il ne le repousse pas.

Mais s'il resta là à le regarder, portant sa main à sa joue qui lui faisait mal, il n'avait rien su dire. Il restait tellement comme un con devant ce qui venait de se passer qu'il fut presque ravi que l'autre se casse en courant. Au moins il ne le verrait pas aussi mal à l'aise et égaré. Pourquoi il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère sur le coup ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Au lieu de se frotter la joue en pestant, il restait là immobile à se demander pourquoi il avait tout foutu en l'air en écoutant ses pulsions ? Il aurait pu tout aussi bien rien faire et tout serait revenu à la normal au fur et à mesure… Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait là où l'autre avait frappé, mais ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que de se retrouver comme un con tout seul avec ses sensations et ses démons. Il était vraiment mal là. Il en avait trop fait, trop dit, et maintenant il se retrouvait avec aucune carte en main et tout à gérer dans sa tête. Sa tête était prête à exploser lorsqu'il arriva d'un pas traînant à la maison. Il ne faisait pas que repenser à l'intensité du baiser qu'il lui avait donné, il pensait aussi à la stupeur dans les yeux de son camarade. Dans cet éloignement il était sûr qu'il y avait de l'aversion pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ce n'est qu'en passant la porte de chez lui qu'il sentit enfin la colère revenir en bloc. Jusque-là il n'avait été qu'une larve lamentable en train de se traîner jusqu'à son domicile. La première qui fit les frais de ses coups d'éclats fut une fois de plus sa mère lorsqu'elle osa lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Elle n'en avait pas une de bonne, elle posait toujours les questions qu'il ne fallait pas au mauvais moment… Il tirait une tête de dix pieds de long, ce n'était pas suffisamment clair ? En même temps, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose à Bakugo pour fulminer ce soir. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à décharger ce qu'il ressentait dans autre chose…

Lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit le soir totalement épuisé et à bout, il s'était dit que cela n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée de passer toute sa soirée dans la salle de sport. Il n'avait pensé à rien du tout, il avait vidé son esprit de tout ce qui pourrait le rendre mal. Katsuki n'avait pas été jusqu'au déchirement musculaire heureusement, mais il n'avait jamais senti son corps aussi douloureux et raide après une longue séance de sport. Ça lui avait vidé un peu la tête de gueuler aussi sur sa mère au passage… Elle était même venue lui demander avec qui il s'était battu en remarquant enfin la marque sur sa joue qui annonçait un futur bleu. Mais en s'allongeant dans son lit, il réalisa vraiment que ça faisait un mal de chien de se faire rejeter de la sorte. Que même s'il avait passé des heures dans la salle de sport, ça n'avait rien changé à son état mental et à cette blessure intérieure. Il se sentait aussi vexé et humilié d'avoir été repoussé et cogné de la sorte. Son esprit s'embrouillait de nouveau, il se sentait en miettes. Cœur brisé ou pas, il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre par ces conneries. Il avait des objectifs à tenir, une volonté plus forte que tous les autres. Il devait envoyer balader tout ce qui pouvait concerner le bicolore. Alors putain, pourquoi même après s'être dépensé autant, se sentait-il aussi abattu que tout à l'heure ? Ça l'affectait tellement qu'il se remémorait la scène et cette manière qu'il avait eu de le rejeter comme un malpropre. Même l'intensité qu'il avait ressenti en gouttant à ses lèvres était en train de s'estomper en pensant au regard de Todoroki. Il avait beau savoir que cela pourrait mal se passer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne plus savoir où se mettre. Katsuki ne savait même pas comment il allait réagir demain après ce qui venait de se passer. Après avoir mis du temps à se rendormir, il passa la nuit entière à remuer. Le matin devant sa glace, il se rendit compte que le bleu sur sa joue s'était étalé et il ne trouva pas utile de le cacher. Ce serait encore pire d'avoir un vulgaire pansement sur la gueule. Tout le monde lui poserait des putains de questions quand même.

Plus renfrogné que jamais, ses mauvaises ondes matinales ne donnèrent pas envie aux autres de venir le solliciter. Katsuki n'avait pas non plus envie d'avoir à causer à qui que ce soit et s'efforçait de regarder par la fenêtre. Depuis qu'il avait passé les grilles de l'école son cœur n'avait pas arrêté de battre la chamade, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses battements. C'était comme s'il craignait de voir l'autre face de con et les jugements à travers son regard. Mais il fallait qu'il se concentre, uniquement sur les cours, ses objectifs et son avenir. Il n'y avait rien d'autres dans l'équation. Encore moins après s'être fait blessé de la sorte.

Pourtant une ombre passa près de lui et il sentit la tension de son corps reprendre de plus belle. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux écarlates vers Todoroki il fut presque choqué de le voir devant lui et faillit lui demander ce qu'il foutait. Le plus naturel aurait été qu'il l'ignore totalement. Cela aurait été une réaction tout à fait normale après tout ce qui s'était produit. Katsuki le regarda interloqué, il le vit glisser un papier incognito dans sa trousse avant de baisser la tête pour lui transmettre des quoi… des excuses, devant toute la classe ? Si au supermarché il aurait trouvé ça bien, là il trouvait ça encore plus humiliant et gênant. C'était juste dire à tout le monde qu'il s'était fait cogné par Shoto Todoroki. Putain le con, il était doué pour faire tout de travers. Il était totalement en décalage. C'était pas possible, il le faisait exprès. Katsuki était même sûr qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du poids de ses propos et de l'impact que ça pouvait avoir sur lui de révéler ce genre d'informations à la classe. Super, les moins cons allaient forcément comprendre que la blessure venait de Todoroki. Le blond regarda vivement à droite et à gauche, guettant les réactions surprises de ses camarades qui restaient plutôt silencieux, avant de lâcher au concerné :

 **« Ferme-là. Dégage à ta place putain. »**

C'était la première fois qu'une mise en spectacle pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise à ce point alors forcément, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agressif. Il voulait qu'il le prenne au sérieux avec ses excuses, mais ça n'y changeait pas grand-chose dans le fond. C'était difficile de changer ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches en détournant les yeux, bien décidé à ne pas abdiquer malgré les efforts de l'autre. Enfin, il ne percevait pas forcément ça comme des efforts surtout que ce mec venait de l'humilier publiquement. Il avait vraiment envie de l'étrangler pour le coup.

 **« Tu me fais chier. »**

Double-Face aurait mieux fait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Katsuki passa le reste de la journée à faire le maximum d'effort pour éviter de regarder le bout de papier dans la trousse, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Enfin, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit. La curiosité l'emporta lorsqu'il se retrouva seul chez lui et en guise de réponse, le premier réflexe instinctif avait été d'envoyer dans la foulée un message plein de colère à Todoroki : **[Non y'a rien à discuter. Tu devrais oublier le Lundi.]**

C'était juste sa fierté qui était en train de parler, et dès l'instant où il envoya le message il le regretta.

Finalement, c'est le matin au réveil qu'il se permit d'envoyer un nouveau message bref qui était loin d'être pleins de remords : **[Ok ce soir, c'est où ?]** Il avait dû mettre vingt minutes, le temps de se préparer le matin, pour écrire ce message et se décider à l'envoyer. Ça allait ressembler à quoi cette histoire ? Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir parler et d'avoir réellement envie de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Les questions seraient forcément malaisantes.

Le soir, lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous les mains dans les poches et franchement pas à l'aise, il avait presque retrouvé son caractère normal. Son visage portait toujours les marques de ce coup de poing qui l'avait blessé. Il avait décidé de mettre des vêtements de tous les jours, parce qu'il ne voulait pas trop en faire. Déjà que cela ressemblait à un putain de rendez-vous, il n'allait quand même pas arriver bien habillé... Le blond n'avait franchement pas fait d'effort physiquement et mentalement il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. Comment paraître détendu après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Et il fallait le dire, il lui en voulait un peu. Même s'il savait qu'il était en partie en tort parce que sa manière de faire n'avait pas été des plus délicates, il ne digérait pas cette annonce publique. Le coup de poing en lui-même admettons, il était instinctif… Il aurait fini par accepter sa réaction à la con et à prendre en partie considération ses excuses de merde. Mais l'annonce devant toute la classe, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui demande ce qu'il lui avait pris et s'il avait vraiment cru que c'était une putain de bonne idée...

Shoto

Shoto se doutait que ses excuses ne seraient pas prises positivement par le concerné. Après tout, il avait blessé l'autre au visage et l'avait certainement offensé moralement -de ce qu'il pouvait en comprendre. Mais, tout de même, se faire éjecter ainsi devant toute la classe n'avait rien de très agréable. Il vit l'autre regarder à droite à gauche, comme s'il avait dévoilé une information primordiale à leurs camarades et il ne put s'empêcher de se questionner intérieurement.

Avait-il foiré aussi ses excuses ? Pourtant l'autre avait spécifiquement dit qu'il les voulait publiques, la première fois, que sinon ce ne serait que du vent à ses yeux. Relevant la tête, il remarqua que l'autre venait de détourner les yeux et lui dire de s'asseoir. Sachant que le professeur arriverait bientôt pour leur donner son cours de mathématiques, il s'exécuta directement. Il entendit le marmonnement du blond devant lui sur le fait qu'« il lui faisait chier » mais ne réagit pas à sa remarque. Il était de toute façon généralement plus observateur qu'acteur, ce côté de sa personnalité ressortant par moments même avec son binôme.

Ensuite, il passe la journée à travailler sur les cours, le regardant du coin de l'oeil quand il en avait l'occasion. Il attendait que l'autre daigne regarder son mot qu'il avait glissé dans ses affaires, le cœur battant. Cette attente d'une quelconque réponse de son mot fut longue, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi patient que Shoto. En même temps, il voulait se rattraper car il pressentait qu'il l'avait peut être un peu trop poussé à bout la veille, d'où avait découlé le geste _très gênant de l'autre._

Malheureusement, rien ne vint de toute la journée, Bakugo l'ignora tout le temps et son mot aussi. Le garçon à la cicatrice ne put s'empêcher de rentrer penaud le soir chez lui. Il reçut un sms quand il arriva dans sa chambre. C'était du blond cendré. En lisant les quelques mots de son congénère, il sentit tout l'énervement et la rage de celui-ci. Il ne lui répondit pas, cependant, par respect. Après tout, il lui laissait le choix d'accepter son offre, si l'autre refusait qu'ils en parlent, il se plierait à ses exigences, même si au fond, ça le blessait.

Pour s'aérer l'esprit, le bicolore décida de s'entraîner dans la salle de sport qui était au même étage que sa chambre. Il s'échauffa et fit des exercices éreintants pendant deux bonnes heures. Ce soir-là, le cadet de la famille mangea exceptionnellement avec sa grande sœur Fuyumi, ne voulant inconsciemment pas être seul avec ses propres pensées. Son aînée en fut d'ailleurs très étonnée et elle lui demanda, inquiète, s'il allait bien. Face à son inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir vu qu'il n'était pas proche d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de rester évasif et lui répondit simplement qu'il était fatigué de sa journée de cours. Après avoir lavé et rangé la vaisselle en silence, il monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs des jours suivants en avance et se coucha après s'être préparé. Il s'endormit assez rapidement malgré ses interrogations, les rêves envahissant son esprit perturbé.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla très tôt, aux alentours de 5 heure du matin et ne parvint plus à s'endormir car le moment du baiser se rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Il se caressa les lèvres distraitement, là où celles de l'autre l'avaient touchée, ses yeux fixant vaguement le plafond à peine éclairé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se réinterroger sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là et ce qu'il en pensait à l'instant même. De la peur s'était certainement glissée en plus du choc au début, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le fait qu'une personne de même sexe l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Même s'il se savait pas particulièrement regardant sur la sexualité des autres, il aurait dû ressentir plus que de la simple gêne, surtout au fait que l'amour ou même les marques d'affection entre deux personnes de même sexe était un sujet largement tabou au Japon.

Après venaient les questions du soudain intérêt du blond pour lui. C'était étonnant que quelqu'un d'aussi porté sur lui-même s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre déjà, mais qu'il soit attiré spécifiquement par lui le laissait... dubitatif et étonné. Il n'avait, à ce qu'il en savait, rien de spécial et était même considéré comme étrange dans son comportement, du fait qu'il soit distant. Même si dans la classe de seconde A, cela ne semblait pas déranger, il ne comprenait simplement pas ce qui avait pu déclencher ces émotions chez son camarade de classe. Et surtout il avait beau titiller sa mémoire, il ne savait pas depuis quand l'autre semblait avoir cet intérêt émotionnel (ou... sexuel ?) envers sa personne.

Au bout d'une heure à rêvasser et à se creuser les méninges, son portable vibra à côté de sa tête, le sortant de ses pensées. Il s'étira mollement et attrapa l'appareil entre ses doigts, pour y lire un second message de la part de l'objet de ses inquiétudes. Katsuki : [ **Ok ce soir, c'est où ?** ] furent les mots qui étaient la réponse finale à son invitation et le rouge et blanc sentit un soulagement parcourir ses veines. Il répondit rapidement : [ **Tu sauras pas où c'est alors, disons, centre ville, près du gros centre commercial après les cours? Enfin, le temps qu'on rentre chez nous pour se préparer…]**

De meilleure humeur, il se leva de son lit pour petit-déjeuner, se préparer et partir de la maison pour prendre son tram. Dans le transport en commun, il profita du temps qu'il avait pour tout organiser. Il appela le café restaurant de luxe qu'il connaissait bien et réserva une table en précisant bien qu'il voulait que la carte soit sans prix, pour éviter une crise cardiaque ou même un refus de la part du blond.

La journée du mercredi passa lentement, les cours ne voulant pas défiler aussi rapidement que la veille. Quand la dernière sonnerie tinta enfin, Shoto sortit de la salle en saluant rapidement Izuku, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il rentra chez lui pour se préparer et prit un nombre conséquent d'argent de poche, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé auparavant, pour le café. Il avait que peu souvent utilisé les sous que lui avait donné son père mais cette fois-ci était une bonne occasion de l'utiliser à bon escient. En marchant, il essaya de ne pas se tracasser sur l'issue possible de leurs discussion ni du possible enfermement de la part du blond. Il profita du fait de marcher à pied pour passer dans une pharmacie et acheter de la pommade spéciale pour la joue de son camarade, en espérant que celui-ci accepterait celui-ci en maigre dédommagement pour sa blessure.

Au bout d'un certain temps de marche, la crinière en pétard de l'explosif apparut dans son champ de vision.

 **« Bon, et bien, allons-y »** annonça t-il quand il arriva au niveau de son camarade de classe, signalant qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en marche. Il leur fallut bien dix minutes pour arriver au point où Shoto avait réservé leur place, et plus ils avançaient, plus les rues semblaient traditionnelles et richement décorées. Il y avait une part du centre ville qui était réservée à ceux qui avaient ''de l'argent'' et ils s'y dirigeaient clairement.

Ils arrivèrent au coin d'une ruelle et entrèrent dans un bâtiment avec une petite porte plutôt discrète mais décorée d'or et de peinture plutôt onéreuse.

À l'intérieur, c'était tout bonnement un décor on ne peut plus traditionnel mais qui sentait le luxe à vue d'oeil. Le bois noir où étaient gravés parfois des caractères japonais était finement travaillé. On pouvait observer ça et là des tables basses traditionnelles avec des tasses et des théières en fonte ou en porcelaine. Certaines des tables étaient même entourées de panneaux coulissants typiques de l'architecture japonaise, permettant aux clients qui le demandaient d'être à l'abris des regards. À droite de l'entrée se situait une peinture très connue, il s'agissait d'une grande œuvre d'art qui représentaient des samouraïs en pleine guerre. À gauche, de très grandes baies vitrées donnaient vue sur un petit parc normalement très fleuri au printemps mais qui restait magnifique à regarder en hiver. Le sol était fait, comme on s'en doutait dans ce genre d'endroits, en tatami, aussi les jeunes garçons durent enlever leurs chaussures et les donner à l'entrée pour recevoir des pantoufles adaptées à leur taille. Tout dans l'ambiance de l'endroit respirait le calme et la sérénité. C'était un endroit que le rouge et blanc aimait visiter quand il était au collège, pour se libérer de la présence imposante de son paternel. Il espérait que ce style d'endroit plairait aussi à son camarade à sa droite. Il lui dévoilait aussi indirectement un de ses endroits préférés lors de ses rares sorties du domaine des Todoroki, montrant ainsi qu'il lui faisait en partie confiance.

Une jeune serveuse habillée en traditionnel que Shoto connaissait bien arriva très rapidement à leur chevet, lorsque la sonnette s'enclencha à leur arrivée lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte d'entrée. Après avoir effectué une salutation polie avec celle-ci, elle leur demanda de la suivre. Elle les dirigea vers l'endroit le plus discret qu'ils possédaient dans le café restaurant. Par chance, c'était une des tables qui longeait une des grandes fenêtres portant sur l'extérieur. Elle déposa par la suite les cartes des thés et gâteaux et annonça solennellement qu'elle viendrait prendre les commandes dans quelques minutes, pour enfin partir en fermant la porte coulissante traditionnelle derrière elle.

À peine furent-ils seuls que le blond vociféra contre lui, lui demandant pourquoi diable il avait présenté ses excuses devant toute la classe et à quel moment il avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Au moins, un des sujets gênants allait être abordé directement, c'était déjà bon signe, peut-être ? À son questionnement, il répondit d'une voix calme bien qu'un peu incertaine, le regardant dans les yeux :

 **« Et bien, tu avais dit lors de la première fois au supermarché que c'était mieux si je les faisais publiques. Alors, j'ai cru... que c'était une bonne idée, que ce soit une preuve pour toi que j'étais sincère et que je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Désolé, si ça t'a gêné d'une quelque manière que ce soit... »**

Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête en baissant les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, voyant bien que Bakugo pensait négativement de son initiative. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Si c'était parce que les autres de la classe risquaient de parler sur eux, ils le faisaient déjà depuis qu'ils étaient en binôme, alors ça n'avait pas d'incidence sur eux-deux, à son sens. L'altercation entre les deux aurait peut-être été poussée plus loin mais la serveuse revint pour prendre leur commande. Shoto annonça à son homologue qu'il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait :

 **« Je paye pour nous deux. »** précisa t-il sans le regarder, mettant au clair le fait que comme c'était lui qui invitait, c'était lui qui payerait. Et puis, vu le prix de certaines pâtisseries, il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui dépense ses propres sous. Mais ça, Katsuki Bakugo ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir, vu qu'aucun prix n'était indiqué sur la carte qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il écouta distraitement ce qu'il commanda et dit ce qu'il voulait à son tour : un thé noir et une petite part de gâteau aux fruits.

Le silence s'installa entre eux quand la serveuse fut partie chercher leurs boissons et sucreries et resta bien ancré jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme revienne à leur table pour leur servir ce qu'ils avaient demandé. Après qu'elle soit partie pour de bon, Shoto se décida à parler du sujet qu'il avait besoin de parler, enfin des deux sujets les plus importants. Il savait que ce serait difficile d'en parler mais essayer d'entamer la conversation aiderait peut-être. Il laissa l'autre boire un peu de sa boisson d'abord et quand il posa sa tasse sur la table, il se lança, déglutissant légèrement. Il tendit d'abord la crème qu'il avait achetée à la pharmacie, baissant la tête pour la lui offrir respectueusement :

 **« Déjà... Je tiens à te donner cette pommade pour m'excuser de t'avoir blessé. Avec ça, la marque partira plus vite et d'après... la pharmacienne, elle apaise bien la douleur. »**

Il attendit que l'autre veuille bien prendre ce qu'il lui tendait, et une fois fait, il se réajusta sur sa position assise pour parler ensuite du sujet qu'ils redoutaient certainement tous les deux à même degré :

 **« Je voulais te parler tu sais... du... »** Le cicatrisé eut une hésitation très forte face aux termes qu'il devait utiliser. C'était difficile de parler d'un sujet auquel il n'y connaissait vraiment rien, encore plus avec une personne aussi peu douée que Bakugo en guise d'interlocuteur. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, avant de finalement oser continuer « **du baiser que tu m'as... donné. J'ai beau réfléchir et repasser les choses dans ma tête... J'arrive pas à comprendre comment toi, parmi d'autres, tu pourrais possiblement t'intéresser à moi... Je ne vois pas ce que tu me trouves... tu comprends ? En plus, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce qui est... du relationnel avec les gens. Tu risques de t'ennuyer avec moi. Ou même perdre patience, te connaissant. »**

Il était embarrassé en disant ça, Shoto n'était vraiment pas à l'aise pour aborder ce sujet mais imaginait que c'était la même pour son homologue. Mais il se devait de lui poser les questions, les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses et qui lui taraudaient l'esprit, le perturbant encore et encore depuis bientôt deux jours entiers. Il savait qu'il devait y réfléchir, à ce que ce geste impliquait et ce qui changerait dans leur relation depuis que c'était arrivé. Parce que même si le rouge et blanc était perdu, il comprenait au moins ça : que Katsuki était plus au moins attiré par lui.

Alors, oui, il avait compris certains points, mais ne savait pas quoi en faire avec les pièces manquantes du puzzle et seul Katsuki pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

 **« Depuis... depuis quand tu... as cette attirance pour moi ? Je ne te jugerai pas, peu importe ta réponse, sache-le... Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des préjugés sur ce genre de... sujets même si je t'avoue que je suis plutôt perdu et je ne sais pas quoi faire... »**

Sa voix flancha à ces derniers mots, montrant clairement que ça l'avait aussi chamboulé. Ce ''bisou'' ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un sentiment précis dessus en dehors de l'étonnement. Il se réfugia dans son thé quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre contenance. Puis, il termina son discours, la voix un peu plus calme une fois que le liquide brûlant descendit dans sa gorge.

 **« Comprends-moi. I peine trois semaines tu me détestais et tu m'as balancé ta haine à la figure comme quoi on était rivaux, on s'est disputés, réconciliés et maintenant… Il y a… Ça... »**

Katsuki

Au moment où il se posait des questions sur la réelle nature de ce rendez-vous, le bicolore arriva et il le suivit dans les rues du centre. S'il ne savait pas où c'était, il aurait pu tout aussi bien se servir du GPS intégré à son portable. Ce type de quartier n'était pas le genre d'endroit où il se baladait. D'une parce que le blond ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, et de deux parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de venir ici. Rien n'était abordable pour lui. Katsuki avait un air renfrogné en se rendant compte dans quel univers il l'emmenait. Furtivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son binôme qui avait l'air bien fixé sur ses objectifs de guide. Au bout de quelques secondes, Katsuki détourna les yeux, il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder plus de cinq secondes. La réaction de son binôme par rapport à ce baiser volé avait été on ne peut plus claire pour lui. Les ressentiments causés à ce propos n'arrêtaient pas de lui revenir en pleine face, sa mâchoire était crispée et le blond continuait à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir. Les mots auraient du mal à sortir, du moins les mots qui permettraient de débloquer la situation.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le café qui ressemblait davantage à un palace, Katsuki eut bien du mal à cacher son expression surprise. Avec son accoutrement, il faisait bien pâle figure dans ce décor traditionnel en bois massif. Il s'en foutait un peu de ne pas être habillé comme ceux qui entraient ici, mais ça avait de quoi foutre un léger malaise. Tout était lustré et brillant, rien n'était laissé au hasard jusqu'à la disposition des tables le long des grandes vitres. D'ailleurs, en entrant ici, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir un jardin dans une cour adjacente. Le blond fut bien forcé d'avouer que cet endroit était loin d'être moche et qu'il dégageait même une sorte de… de quoi ? De sérénité ? Ce genre de lieu devait bien coller avec l'état d'esprit du bicolore, déjà que Katsuki avait bien compris qu'il était plein aux as. Mais il fallait avouer que l'endroit ça lui plaisait un peu, même si c'était encore loin de l'apaiser comme cela devrait.

Dès l'instant où ils furent enfin seul, Bakugo lâcha ce qu'il avait à dire sur ses remerciements publics et la réponse de Todoroki fut presque immédiate. Il avait eu raison, il n'était pas doué, il comprenait tout de travers, et il ne se rendait toujours pas compte de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir déjà sur son mental à lui et sur ce que penseraient les autres. Ça le fatiguait d'avoir à lui expliquer que ça avait tout de dégradant d'avoir été celui qui s'était fait casser la gueule. Double-Face n'avait pas l'ombre d'une marque sur la face, ça voulait tout dire pour les autres. Si Bakugo n'était pas dans la tête des gens, il savait que ça allait faire jaser certain. Pour toute réponse il grogna que " **c'était une sacrée idée de merde"** qu'il avait eu puis il détourna la tête en direction du parc, essayant d'éviter de le regarder plus longtemps. Il remarqua toutefois l'air embarrassé de cet imbécile dans le reflet de la vitre. C'est la serveuse qui mit fin au supplice du bicolore en venant prendre la commande. La carte n'avait pas les prix, et même sans ça il devinait que ces derniers étaient plus qu'inaccessibles. Il choisit une part de gâteau fourrée à la pâte d'haricot rouge sucrée et à la pâte de riz, et comme boisson il préféra prendre une boisson maison à base de yuzu (citron jaune) plutôt qu'une boisson chaude. Lorsque Todoroki précisa qu'il payait pour deux il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas le choix étant donné qu'il n'aurait sûrement même pas assez de billets pour payer la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuierait la bouche.

Katsuki se rappelait très bien que la dernière fois, le garçon avait payé pour lui aussi. Il ne pouvait juste pas accepter ça, s'il y avait une prochaine fois… Ses pensées se figèrent et ses lèvres se plissèrent un court instant à cette pensée. Il n'aimait juste pas la tournure celle-ci. À ce stade, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait nourrir un espoir même mince après le choc qu'il avait lu dans le regard de son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours un mal fou à soutenir son regard et cela commençait vraiment à l'emmerder. D'accord il s'était fait rejeter, mais il devait à tout prix montrer que ça l'avait pas affecté à ce point. Regarder en biais ou à moitié, cela laissait supposer qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme par rapport à ça. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer ce visage là.

Il regarda vers l'extérieur en nourrissant ce silence jusqu'à ce que leur commande n'arrive sur la table. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer et très franchement… Hormis avoir envie de fulminer sur ce que Todoroki avait affiché devant toute la classe, il restait fermement campé sur ses positions. Il ne pouvait pas juste parler simplement après tout ça, et la gêne était clairement établie entre les deux. Le lieu apaisant enlevait le stress mais ne l'effaçait pas complètement. Quand Todoroki ouvrit la bouche se fut pour tendre un tube de pommade vers lui en même temps. À ce moment, Katsuki se tenait la tête en regardant à l'extérieur. Son regard glissa sur le tube puis vers celui qui le lui offrait. Cette petite attention avait pour but de réparer ce qu'il avait fait, il n'y avait qu'à voir cette expression désolée encore ancrée sur son visage. Katsuki venait de le regarder, plus longuement cette fois alors qu'il répondait d'une voix un peu sombre : **« J'ai pas besoin. »** C'était sortit tout seul et naturellement. Peut-être parce qu'au fond il était toujours entaillé à l'intérieur et qu'il savait que sa pommade n'y changerait rien. Mais après quelques secondes d'attente, il se rendit compte que ses propos étaient inutiles et que son refus ne faisait rien bouger, Todoroki était dans l'attente, les mains tendues. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il poussa un profond soupire, détourna la tête pendant quelques secondes vers la fenêtre et glissa le tube dans sa poche. D'agir de la sorte eut le don d'actionner le bouton _play_ chez le bicolore.

Clairement, il entra tellement dans le vif du sujet. Plus il parlait, plus Katsuki se rendait compte qu'il avait envie de se casser de cet endroit. Il voulait savoir des choses, comprendre, mais il posait clairement les questions les plus dérangeantes qui soit. Todoroki avait beau être gêné, il arrivait à poser les bases de la conversation et ce n'était pas forcément le plus facile. Rien que pour ça il ne bougerait pas tout de suite d'ici… Mais aussi parce que ce serait fuir, et il éviterait clairement de faire ça. Il pourrait ignorer quelques questions par contre, ça il était capable de le faire. Tout le corps de Katsuki était en ébullition. Il n'était clairement pas en position pour parler de manière détendue, surtout qu'il avait les bras croisés et le visage peu avenant. Ça n'aidait pas Todoroki à continuer mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de se démonter. Il était plutôt enfermé dans ses interrogations. _Tu risques de t'ennuyer avec moi._ Cette phrase ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard deux jours plus tôt. Du moins ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il était en train de le comprendre. Katsuki décroisa légèrement les bras, se frottant celui-ci avec la paume de sa main avant de jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Il venait de se rendre compte que tout le long il n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il venait aussi de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas l'air de le repousser corps et âme comme il l'avait cru. Même si lui aussi trouvait ses propres sentiments bizarres, il avait arrêté de les ignorer. Il aurait pu faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien s'il ne l'avait pas harcelé de questions ce lundi soir. Il aurait pu reprendre en main sa vie sans la face embarrassée de son vis-à-vis gravée dans son crâne.

Depuis quand ? Il voulait savoir ? Pour quoi faire ? Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi. Ça lui était tombé dessus et il vivait avec ça tout seul depuis des semaines. Il posa ses deux coudes sur la table et au moment où il posait son visage au creux de sa main il entendit la voix de son interlocuteur flancher. Katsuki ne parlait pas mais il n'avait pas perdu une miette des informations, il enregistrait tout, essayait de voir ce qu'il pourrait dire et comment le dire. Il avait juste envie de tout balancer, boissons et gâteaux y comprise et de partir. Avoir une conversation normale sur ce sujet et essayer de se comporter naturellement, ça n'allait pas ensemble.

 **« Je sais pas depuis quand hein ! Tu veux une date exacte ? C'est pas un truc que j'ai calculé. Mais ça a dû commencer… Je dirais… Peut-être depuis le tram, après le soir où t'as dormi chez moi. T'étais à l'ouest et énervé. »** Il restait volontairement vague sans pour autant détourner le regard cette fois. Pour le coup, aucun des deux ne mangeaient, le thé de Todoroki était encore fumant. Un silence s'installa, alors qu'il énumérait ses questions à la noix, qu'il réfléchissait à quelle réponse pourrait le satisfaire. Il n'en voyait aucune parce que… il avait aucune envie de parler de l'ironie de cette situation. Oui, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment au début mais en même temps il n'aimait pas grand monde. Oui, sa haine, il la lui avait balancée un nombre incalculable de fois en peu de temps, c'était sa manière de réagir quand une chose l'emmerdait. Alors quoi ? Ses premiers propos lui revinrent à l'esprit. _T'ennuyer… Patience… Pas doué…_

 **« Non ça c'est sûr, t'es pas doué, t'es même nul à chier. Y'a rien de plus stupide que de dire à la classe que le futur numéro un s'est fait cogner par Todoroki Shoto. »**

Le ton qu'il avait pris pour le dire était plutôt étrange. Il était à la fois neutre, agacé, et amusé. Un mélange explosif pas très cohérent mais qui allait merveilleusement bien avec ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit la cuillère pour goûter au gâteau, ce n'était pas trop mauvais et le goût du citron piquait sur son palais. Il cherchait à s'occuper pour réfléchir quoi dire mais chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche, une part de lui avait envie de dire autre chose. _Tu risques de t'ennuyer avec moi._ Il n'y avait pas de rejet dans cette phrase, et il avait beau la retourner dans tous les sens, il commençait à se persuader qu'il y avait une ouverture, une possibilité. Pourquoi s'y accrocher ? Il pourrait aussi faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué cette subtilité dans le langage. Ces choix de mots n'étaient pas anodins, il en était sûr. Il poussa un soupire, remarquant que le bicolore le regardait toujours, en quête de réponses concrètes.

 **« Tu as dit** _Tu risques de t'ennuyer avec moi._ **Faudrait qu'on soit sûr alors, tu vois. Tu as qu'à essayer de sortir avec moi. Si je m'ennuie, on pourra toujours te rajouter des options. »**

Il se moquait un peu de lui et de la version homme glaçon qu'était Todoroki. Le blond savait qu'il y avait des chances que le bicolore ne comprenne peut-être pas la référence vu qu'il était souvent à côté de la plaque. Il pouvait aussi bien ressembler à un robot des fois lorsqu'il parlait ou lorsqu'on voyait comment il se comportait avec les gens. Katsuki savait qu'il n'était pas mieux, qu'il était même plutôt d'un autre genre. Un genre plus irrespectueux peut être. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il lui avait vraiment demandé de sortir avec lui et qu'il comprenait pas pourquoi une proposition pareille était sortie de sa bouche.

Et surtout… Le bicolore n'aurait qu'un quart de ses réponses, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas de faire un étalage de toutes les petites choses qui lui avaient plues chez lui.

 **« J'te déteste pas. Quand je suis énervé, je dis juste des mauvaises choses.»** Il avait dit ces mots en détournant la tête vers la vitre, reprenant goût au silence, stressé intérieurement d'entendre la réponse de l'autre.


	17. Arc 5 : Partie 2

Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir par rapport au moment où vous lirez ce texte ! Une fois de plus merci aux nouveaux et aux anciens de nous suivre et de nous soutenir ! Place maintenant à la réponse des commentaires et ensuite vous aurez le plaisir de lire le 17ème chapitre !

Ryubacca : Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir à toi aussi! Et bien sache que nous n'avons pas les mots non plus pour ton magnifique commentaire! Nous sommes très heureux de voir que tu es tenue en haleine c'était un peu notre but au premier abord donc ça fait plaisir ! Nous espérons que tu apprécieras tout autant cette suite.

TheLonelymurderer : Oui en effet la réaction de Shoto est assez violente mais en même temps je pense que n'importe quelle personne aurait réagi de cette manière face à un individu qui force un peu les choses. Après comme tu dis, Shoto, je ne le vois pas homophobe non plus, il serait du genre à dire "vivez comme vous le sentez, rien ne me gêne tant qu'il n'y a pas d'abus". Enfin, bref, vu comment Katsuki lui agrippe le visage, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour se dégager de son étreinte forcée. En ce qui concerne l'évolution de leur relation, tu la verras bien assez tôt ! Merci encore et encore pour ton soutien incroyable pour notre petit bout d'histoire !

Shin Tok : Bonjour à toi! En effet ça faisait longtemps mais ne t'excuse pas, tout le monde a bien le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors du monde des fanfictions! Nous sommes très heureux de voir que tu aimes l'évolution réaliste de leur relation ! C'est un point qui nous tient à cœur donc c'est toujours tout bénef quand vous en tant que lecteur, vous nous certifier que ce but est atteint.

Oui ce blond a un sacré caractère, le premier à subir ces artifices est son malheureux binôme. C'est un délice de voir que tu as autant apprécié la pression et la tension entre les deux personnages.

Eh ben non ça n'aurait pas été réaliste si Katsuki avait été au Onsen avec lui ahah ! Il aurait fallu que Shoto l'invite :o

C'est super si tu aimes encore plus Katsuki dans notre histoire ça fait chaud au cœur ! Personnellement, nous n'apprécions pas vraiment les personnages hors caractère. D'où le fait que nous avons essayé de nous approprier les personnages tout en gardant les caractéristiques qu'a pu donner l'auteur à ses personnages. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est affaire de goût. Contente que tu ai apprécié le fait qu'on soit assez proche et fidèle aux persos au final !

Si tu savais comme nous avions aimé écrire la scène du baiser, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que en tant que lecteur vous avez autant apprécié de la lire !

Oui je ne voyais pas personnellement Shoto réagir calmement comme une fleur alors que l'autre l'avait limite détesté il y avait pas si longtemps.

Pour ce qu'il va se passer dans le café de luxe, nous espérons que ça te plaira autant !

Un très grand merci à toi pour ton soutien et franchement avoir le titre d'une des meilleures fictions que tu as lu ça nous rend dingue !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Shoto

Ce genre de conversation n'était jamais facile, c'était même extrêmement compliqué de sortir les mots, mais ils filaient de sa bouche au même moment qu'il les pensait, intarissables. Le garçon blond l'avait clairement regardé parler tout du long de ses interrogations et quand il daigna enfin lui répondre, Shoto se concentra sur ses paroles.

 _Depuis le moment du tram_ , il se serait entiché de lui, disait-il ? Shoto réfléchit quelques instants, ne se souvenant pas du tout d'un comportement étrange de la part de son homologue à ce moment-là. Puis il se souvint qu'il était bien trop énervé dans le transport en commun pour ne faire ne serait-ce qu'attention aux expressions qu'avait pu arborer l'explosif à son encontre, certainement dû à leur proximité un peu gênante s'il y repensait. Mais, ça n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi il le trouvait intéressant. Même sans cet élément de réponse qui lui importait beaucoup, le garçon aux yeux vairons décida de le laisser tranquille avec ses questions sur les raisons de son attirance, devinant que peut-être le blond ne savait pas lui-même la réponse et qu'il y avait une part de son inconscient qui détenait les éléments de réponse, intouchables.

C'est alors que l'autre reprit son discours une fois de plus et l'attention de Todoroki se retourna directement vers lui. Et ce qu'il lui dit avait tellement d'ironie que le rouge et blanc eut une image mentale de l'explosif énervé avec une beigne sur le visage avec un panneau planté derrière lui notant _« Je suis le futur numéro 1 des héros et je me suis fait cogner par Todoroki Shoto »_. Cette image on ne peut plus... Comique de son vis-à-vis lui arracha un petit rire qu'il s'empressa de cacher derrière sa main, avant de regarder son camarade et souffler, sa voix chevrotante d'un rire mal contenu :

 **« Pardon, Bakugo... C'est juste que je viens de t'imaginer avec ce que... Tu viens de me dire et... »** Il se coupa dans sa phrase, un autre rire sortant de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. **« C'est juste très drôle... »**. Après avoir énoncé sa pensé, il dût regarder vers l'extérieur pour se calmer, ne voulant pas que l'autre se vexe qu'il rigole de lui de cette manière.

Malgré tout, l'ambiance fut bien plus détendue à partir de ce moment-là, du moins du côté de Shoto, si bien qu'il ignora son commentaire comme quoi il « était nul à chier » pour les relations sociales. Le cœur légèrement plus léger, il commença à son tour à manger son gâteau, son rire se calmant peu à peu pour qu'il reprenne enfin une expression calme mais détendue. C'est alors que l'autre reprit une fois de plus la parole, et ce qu'il dit de manière presqu'insouciante lui fit un tel choc qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de gâteau qui était dans sa gorge. Il toussa après avoir avalé presque de travers l'aliment et quand sa respiration reprit son cours normal, il se mit à rougir, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Venait-il d'entendre ce que l'autre avait dit ? Qu'il lui proposait de _sortir avec lui_ pour _tester_ ? Il sentait clairement son cœur battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique face à cette question on ne peut plus directe, arrivant à peine à se calmer devant la fin de phrase ironique mais incompréhensible pour le rouge et blanc.

Son cerveau choisit d'abord de retenir la dernière information, alors qu'il bredouilla un : **« D-des options ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »**

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage à sa suggestion de sortir avec lui, l'autre rajouta quelque chose comme quoi il ne le détestait pas, qu'il était juste quelqu'un de trop impulsif parfois et disait des choses sous l'énervement. Pourtant, le fait qu'il lui dise clairement qu'il ne le haïssait pas à haute voix fit étrangement un bien fou au bicolore qui passa d'une expression confuse à une un peu plus calme. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à ce que l'autre lui avait demandé indirectement, et se demanda s'il était prêt à dire oui, comme ça, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir pour eux deux de se retrouver ensemble en tant que... couple ?

À cette pensée qui ne le révulsait pas vraiment, il y avait tout de même beaucoup de choses auxquelles il devait songer avant d'être certain de son choix et d'accepter. Bon dieu, il ne savait même pas ce que ça impliquait, d'être en relation intime avec quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins un mec, entrant dans un terrain qu'il lui était tout bonnement étranger... Il n'allait certainement pas acquiescer hâtivement et ensuite possiblement regretter et tout gâcher, les blessant ainsi eux-deux au passage. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque, ne serait-ce que pour respecter le courage qu'avait eu son camarade à sortir ses sentiments intérieurs au grand jour. De plus, il ignorait totalement ce que c'était d'être amoureux et ce que ça impliquait. Il appréciait Bakugo, certes, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la portée de ses sentiments envers le garçon. Il le considérait, ça c'était un fait certain, mais de là à ce que ce soit de l'amour comme l'autre semblait en avoir pour lui…

Shoto était quelqu'un qui raisonnait beaucoup sur les options et les conséquences de chacun de ses choix -même si des fois il lui arrivait d'être un peu trop borné pour se dire qu'il était en tord-. Alors il se dit que tout était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui, qu'il venait de savoir les vraies pensées de l'autre d'un coup, maintenant, ébranlant tout son petit monde et qu'il avait besoin de temps. Il allait devoir passer cette information au blond sans que celui-ci ne se sente écorché à l'intérieur. Cela semblait très difficile mais il allait faire de son mieux pour que l'autre comprenne que c'était un peu trop soudain pour lui qui venait à peine d'entendre sa version des faits.

 **« Baku... Katsuki-kun... Excuse moi... Je... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps... Je ne refuse pas ta proposition mais je ne peux pas l'accepter pour l'instant... »** Il déglutit mais se força à garder ses yeux hétérochromes ancrés dans ceux rouge pivoine de l'autre. **« Je ne veux pas prendre de décision trop rapide qui puisse être regrettée plus tard et qui puisse, du coup, te blesser... J'ai besoin de réfléchir à si je peux être ce que tu attends de moi, aux conséquences que ça impliquerait qu'on... Qu'on sorte ensemble et tout ça... Je... Laisse moi juste le temps d'y penser au calme et... Promis, au plus tard lundi prochain, tu auras ta réponse. Mais d'ici là, s'il te plaît, on peut faire... la paix ? »**

Quand il lui demanda cela, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur celle de l'autre, la serrant légèrement avec anxiété en étant crispé. Il avait peur que l'autre rejette son contact après ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il avait vraiment besoin qu'il ne l'ignore plus, qu'ils soient à la limite des « amis » avant qu'il ne lui donne sa réponse. Il avait besoin de temps... Et aussi l'accord du concerné pour avoir une bonne relation avec lui, amicale au moins, le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, à sa proposition. Il en avait _vraiment besoin._

Katsuki

 _* Bordel arrête de rire, y'a rien de marrant. *_ Il était vraiment en train de rire de ça ? Pour le coup oui il était vexé et il lui adressa un bref regard courroucé. Finalement, il se retint de dire quelque chose lorsqu'il perçut le léger moment où le bicolore avait paru un peu plus apaisé.

La proposition de Katsuki qui allait venir refroidirait-elle à nouveau son interlocuteur ? Le blond avait paru sûr de lui en lui exprimant en quelques mots le fond de sa pensée. En général, il ne faisait pas que paraître sûr de lui, il l'était. Mais il ne l'était pas réellement sur ce coup. Il ressentait de l'anxiété par rapport à ce qui allait advenir. L'autre pouvait très bien ne rien partager de ses sentiments.

Alors, pendant ce court moment où il avait lâché la bombe, il avait observé les traits du garçon, cherchant une réponse avant qu'elle ne lui parvienne.

Todoroki avait toussé en manquant d'avaler de travers sous le coup de la surprise. Il le vit reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait entendu. Des rougeurs caractéristiques de la gêne teintaient les joues claires de l'homme en face de lui. C'était assez naturel que cette proposition subite et impromptue le mette à ce point mal à l'aise. C'était à peu près à ce moment-là que son intuition lui gueula qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voudrait. Tout s'enchaînait si vite que cela semblait effrayer son interlocuteur et il n'était clairement pas préparé à s'engager dans un précipice dont il ne voyait pas le fond.

Pourtant, le voir aussi gêné lui fit comprendre qu'il aimait sa sensibilité et la manière de se comporter lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'aise. La confusion et l'incertitude étaient deux éléments que Bakugo ne détenait pas dans son vocabulaire. À l'origine, ces caractéristiques l'énervaient. Alors que chez double-face, c'était tout le contraire… Il aimait le voir désarçonné, surpris, gêné. Il se délectait presque de ces moments. Il ne devrait pas. L'indécision n'apportait pas de réponses. Katsuki avait continué à l'observer, il avait détourné le regard lorsqu'il était resté con sur ses propos par rapport aux options qu'il pourrait apporter sur lui dans les moments où Shoto serait trop ennuyeux. **« Rien laisse tomber. »** Lui avait-il répondu. Il trouverait bien tout seul un jour la réponse à sa question. Ce mec avait tellement été enfermé dans une bulle qu'il semblait ne pas comprendre lorsqu'il y avait une subtilité dans une phrase ou dans une situation.

La bouche de Todoroki commença finalement à s'animer, son regard était devenu plus sérieux et le ton de sa voix était lourd de sens. Il bafouillait.

Du temps. Il voulait du temps. Passer deux fois de suite de l'espoir à la désillusion était encore plus insupportable que d'avoir déjà compris comment il allait réagir quelques minutes avant. Katsuki n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Déjà parce qu'il trouvait que ses explications qui venaient ensuite étaient une vaste blague, mais aussi parce que l'ascenseur émotionnel ça ne lui réussissait pas non plus. Il était de nouveau nerveux et énervé. Il était frustré. Pour lui l'hésitation voulait aussi dire non, le peut-être n'avait pas tellement de place dans ce genre de conversation. Il y avait quoi de plus déplaisant entre entendre clairement un « non » ou entendre un « peut-être » suivi de d'autres mots révoltant comme… _Conséquences_ ou encore le mot _paix_ juste à la fin. Il n'y avait que Katsuki qui trouvait que le final avait un goût amer ? Au final il aurait dû fermer sa gueule et arrêter de croire que quoique ce soit de ses sentiments puissent être partagés. La façon de pensée du blond était peut être égoïste… Surtout après l'enchaînement de ce qui s'était produit entre eux. Les doutes de Shoto étaient normaux mais il ne les comprenait pas.

Bakugo n'avait pas envie d'attendre de réponse et il avait du mal à être compréhensif avec son interlocuteur. Alors, lorsque trop naturellement Todoroki posa sa main sur la sienne pour appuyer ses propos, comme si toute forme de réconciliation était essentielle pour lui, il regarda cette main, surpris par cette proximité soudaine. Par réflexe il retira vivement le sienne, ne prenant pas le temps d'apprécier la douceur de sa peau ou quelconque autre connerie susceptible de le foutre plus mal encore. Ses mains disparurent sous la table alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le visage crispé de son vis-à-vis. Il serait sûrement surpris par sa réaction de répulsion. Mais Katsuki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre d'une voix semi éteinte agacé et gêné :

 **« Ça ne se calcule pas, c'est tu veux ou tu veux pas. Oui ou non. »**

Il s'en foutait de ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir à ça puisqu'ils se cacheraient de toute manière. Katsuki avait agi jusque-là par instinct. Alors, de voir que cela n'allait pas être de même pour son interlocuteur ne le rassurait clairement pas. Il était sûr de ses sentiments, mais apparemment c'était plus compliqué chez Shoto. Et même si cette réaction était logique de sa part, Katsuki ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre le sens de tous ces mots qu'il lui avait envoyé.. S'il avait des regrets en essayant d'être avec cet imbécile, il le verrait en temps voulu non ? Des conséquences, il n'en prendrait conscience qu'en vivant les choses sur l'instant. Bakugo pensait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait impliquer dans une société comme celle dans laquelle ils vivaient aujourd'hui. Il n'était jamais sorti réellement avec quelqu'un. Il y avait bien eu deux filles à qui il avait tenu la main discrètement et avec qui il avait échangé des baisers, mais ce qu'il ressentait-là n'était rien comparé à ces anciens moments.

 **« Tu m'en demandes un peu trop… ! Et je n'ai même pas l'impression que tu réalises putain. Je sais que c'est la merde à encaisser ça, mais ne me demande pas de me comporter normalement avec toi, c'est pas possible de faire ça avec tout ce que je t'ai avoué ! »**

Il soupira bruyamment en détournant la tête du visage du bicolore qui avait l'air d'y tenir à cette soi-disant paix entre eux. Il savait bien que lorsque quelque chose le frustrait, il n'arrivait pas à se comporter de façon à peu près correcte, encore moins avec la personne concernée.

Sa voix avait porté un peu haut, et les rares tables autour avaient peut-être dû entendre.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le silence qui revenait à leur table et tout ce que son esprit jugea bon de lui envoyer était le regard profondément triste de son interlocuteur au moment où ses mains avaient repoussé les siennes. Ça lui tenait à cœur qu'ils s'entendent à peu près, mais après quoi ? Il se passerait quoi lundi s'il disait non ? Avec peu de bonne volonté, il tenta de terminer ce qu'il avait commandé parce qu'il avait horreur du gaspillage. Il tenait sa boisson lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, il avait toujours un air profondément contrarié sur le visage.

 **« Si tu m'as ramené ici déjà, c'était pour te faire pardonner… Alors… À partir de là ça sert à rien de supplier pour demander la paix parce que c'est ce que tu demandais déjà à la base. »**

Il ne refusait pas vraiment de faire la « paix » comme il le disait avec sa tête de merde suppliante, mais il montrait qu'il n'était pas content de la tournure des événements. Katsuki essayait clairement de l'atteindre en n'étant pas sympa. C'était un peu une autre manière à Katsuki de se défendre et de faire un barrage. En tournant la tête vers le petit parc, il ramena sa boisson à ses lèvres pour boire un peu. Puis, comme s'il avait eu l'idée maintenant d'en parler, il finit par lui dire :

 **« Faut qu'on finisse ce dossier pour l'oral. On va être en retard c'est pour mercredi prochain. T'as qu'à débarquer chez moi le vendredi et on finira ce qu'il reste en cours. Pareil pour les répétitions à moins qu'on fasse ça le… Mardi soir. »**

En réalité, c'était surtout pour changer de sujet proprement qu'il s'était mis à parler de ça. Il n'avait plus envie de causer de ce moment gênant où il avait essuyé plusieurs rejets à la suite. Calmement le soir, s'il arrivait à l'être, il finirait sûrement par comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas imposer à Todoroki d'aller plus vite car il avait dû assimiler quantités d'informations en peu de temps.

Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ce dossier, Katsuki ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Ils n'auraient pas le choix de se voir vendredi…

Pour ce qui était de la paix que le bicolore cherchait entre eux... Katsuki arriverait à lui donner à peu près ce qu'il voulait en ne s'énervant pas constamment contre lui.. Mais de là à revenir à la normale, c'était difficile à envisager. Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait dit sur ses sentiments. Il en avait dévoilé tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le regarder intensément sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait plus besoin de le cacher lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Ce qui n'était pas forcément un bien puisque l'autre avait besoin d'un moment de réflexion pour repenser à tout ça. Mais Katsuki avait besoin de réponse, et ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de tout ça le mettait dans un état de frustration insupportable… Lundi, c'était dans trop longtemps.

Quelques jours plus tard, sa mère accueillit le bicolore. En le laissant entrer, elle précisa que Katsuki était dans sa chambre. Elle lui demanda aussi s'il mangeait avec eux le soir et Todoroki ne sut quoi répondre à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas été invité mais Mitsuki ne tarda pas à le faire sans réellement lui donner le choix.

 _ **« Vous aurez plus le temps pour travailler comme ça. Plus tard Masaru te déposera en voiture chez toi comme ça ! »**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient eu bien du mal à démarrer le projet et à travailler « _ensemble_ ». Mais après une demi-heure, Katsuki parvint enfin à se plonger au cœur du travail et ils purent avancer avec efficacité. C'était en bonne voie pour terminer le dossier ce soir, peut-être même qu'ils pourraient travailler sur leur prestation orale ce jour-même. Malgré des hauts et les bas, le blond avait vite réalisé qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'il fallait bosser sur des sujets écrits. Ils avaient le même rythme, la même manière de réfléchir et de composer les dossiers. Ils échangeaient peu, allaient à l'essentiel, et pouvaient écrire sensiblement les mêmes idées sans avoir besoin de se concerter.

Tout le long du travail, Katsuki avait même réussi à oublier un peu la présence de l'autre pour se concentrer essentiellement sur l'étude.

Mais après manger, alors qu'ils venaient de terminer le projet écrit et qu'ils étaient en brève phase de relecture, l'adolescent n'avait pas réussi à reprendre correctement le travail. Katsuki n'avait pas pu rester en place. Regardant son portable, l'horloge accrochée au mur, par la fenêtre, ou encore le visage de son binôme. Todoroki était concentré, il n'avait pas l'air de sentir qu'on l'observait.

C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait ? Il avait beau avoir le physique d'un top model, Katsuki n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour un mec...

Alors qu'il continuait à l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, il resta attentif aux plis que son visage faisait lorsqu'il était concentré. Le visage Todoroki était en général dénué d'émotions, mais il avait quelques mimiques à peine perceptibles qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il était concentré longtemps sur quelque chose. Katsuki se décala sur son lit, se redressant en haut de son lit pour avoir un meilleur angle pour l'observer. Il ramena avec lui les feuilles à corriger mais les laissa sur ses cuisses sans leurs adresser un regard.

La cicatrice ne rendait pas son visage moins joli, elle faisait partie de lui et il l'avait connu avec. Il trouvait même que cela lui donnait une originalité pas désagréable à regarder. Katsuki savait que ça pourrait vexer l'autre s'il venait lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien avec sa cicatrice. Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait l'histoire de celle-ci. Mais il ne risquait pas de lui dire demain la veille. Il gardait plutôt ce genre de ressenti pour lui. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes d'observation, il s'allongea sur le dos, laissant tomber les feuilles sur le côté du lit parce qu'il n'arrivait plus rien à faire de bien de toute façon. Il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça, parce qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas cette douce chaleur qui lentement, risquait de s'insinuer en lui. Le regarder avec intensité était mal, parce que ça lui donnait clairement envie de l'approcher, de le toucher et rien que ce genre de chose pouvait le faire bander. Il avait du mal à garder le contrôle. Des images lui venaient progressivement en tête, des visions agréables mais qu'il devait à tout prix dégager, surtout en présence du concerné. Après quelques minutes, il finit par perdre patience. Il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur l'autre chose que sa face.

 **« Bon c'est bon, on arrête. J'arrive plus à me concentrer. Arrête aussi. »** Lâcha t-il sur un ton autoritaire. Ce ton ne fonctionnait pas sur le bicolore, il le savait… Donc après quelques secondes d'attente, le bicolore précisa qu'il voulait _**« au moins finir ce qu'il était en train de faire »**_. Katsuki finit par lui envoyer ce qu'il avait sous la tête, c'est à dire son oreiller. Vu qu'il ne visait pas trop mal, ce dernier atterrit en plein dans sa figure de son binôme, ce qui fit rire bruyamment le blond.

Shoto

Le rejet, ça pouvait blesser, ça faisait mal. Il apprit ça à ses dépends en sentant la main de Bakugo se retirer hâtivement face à son geste, sentant son propre visage se crisper face à sa réaction. Il avait clairement évité son contact et face à cette réaction, son cœur se serra douloureusement, même s'il la savait légitime. Avec cette constatation, Shoto s'imaginait bien que c'était bien pire pour le blond en face de lui quand il lui avait mis une droite bien sentie dans les vestiaires. Alors lorsque son vis-à-vis voulut presque lui mettre la pression pour qu'il réponde tout de suite à sa proposition, il ne dit rien, par peur d'envenimer la peine et la nervosité qu'il semblait apercevoir dans son regard rouge.

De toute façon, l'autre adolescent était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir, même dans son déni, que rares étaient les personnes qui disaient directement oui pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Surtout quand on se nommait Todoroki Shoto et qu'on ne s'y connaissait quasiment pas en relations humaines...

Ensuite, l'autre lui dit clairement son fond de pensée. Le garçon à la cicatrice ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en demandait trop d'après lui, mais avec ses quelques explications vagues, il se dit qu'il essayerait de relativiser. Il prendrait en considération les sentiments de son camarade aux cheveux ébouriffés, même s'il n'en saisissait pas tout leur sens.

Clairement, Shoto ne demandait pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais au moins le fait qu'ils fassent la paix suffisait. Il était littéralement pendu à ses lèvres, ses oreilles captivant le moindre mot sortant des lèvres de son congénère. Il voulait savoir quelle était la décision du blond cendré et, fort heureusement, elle ne tarda pas à venir. Quelques phrases s'enchaînèrent les une après les autres, il en retint que le plus important, qu'il comprit comme un « je te pardonne », même s'il semblait encore colère contre lui. Enfin... Il était plutôt contrarié, parce qu'il avait juste un air renfrogné et il ne hurlait pas ses mots. Cela apaisa le rouge et blanc de l'intérieur car indirectement il venait de donner son aval pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir quelques jours avant de donner une réponse. De toute façon, Bakugo était intelligent et il avait compris qu'il avait besoin de temps...

Et puis, comme ça, l'explosif changea de sujet, de but en blanc. Au final, c'était plutôt bienvenu car un espèce de malaise commençait à s'installer à nouveau entre eux-deux. Son camarade s'était chargé de le supprimer. À partir de ce moment là seulement, Shoto entreprit de commencer à déguster son gâteau fait maison et but les dernières gorgées de son thé désormais tiède. Il écouta sa proposition pour le dossier et l'idée lui sembla bonne. Il hocha doucement la tête en le regardant dans les yeux :

 **« Pas de soucis, je suis libre ce vendredi de toute façon. »**

Après cette fin de conversation, Shoto paya discrètement au comptoir la somme assez conséquente, mais était assez content d'avoir décidé de recoller les morceaux avec le blond. Peut-être était-ce l'endroit qui avait su apaiser et donner du courage, mais après ça, tout revint comme avant entre les deux apprentis héros. Enfin, presque...

Todoroko remarquait le léger changement de comportement de la part de Bakugo depuis qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur au café de luxe la veille. En cours, il restait tout aussi distant, lui répondant que lorsqu'il était nécessaire de le faire, mais rien de plus. En revanche, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il sentait son regard le détailler, l'observer comme jamais auparavant. Shoto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné d'être épié ainsi, ne sachant pas quoi ressentir face à cette soudaine attention de la part de son partenaire de dossier. Il se demandait si l'autre s'était retenu depuis tout ce temps de le regarder de cette manière quand il était... tombé amoureux de lui ? Il le laissa cependant faire sans rien dire, le cœur battant plus vite que la normale quand il croisait ses pupilles pleines d'intérêt. _''Hors de question que je dise quoi que ce soit pouvant mettre mal à l'aise Katsuki et ainsi le faire à nouveau se braquer »_ se disait-il intérieurement, en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

Les soirs, en dehors de ses entraînements sportifs quotidiens et de ses devoirs, il commença à réfléchir à la proposition du blond. Il pouvait e _ssayer de sortir avec lui_ , _pour voir,_ c'était ce qu'il avait dit avec presque nonchalance. Déjà, l'idée d'avoir des amis était quelque chose d'assez difficile pour Shoto alors être en _couple_ devait impliquer beaucoup plus d'efforts de la part des deux personnes qui _signaient le contrat_. Ne sachant vraiment pas dans quel terrain il allait se lancer, Shoto décida de chercher des conseils... Évidemment, le jeune rouge et blanc chercha les réponses sur internet. Il ne pouvait clairement pas se permettre de demander à Izuku ni même à quiconque dans la classe de l'aiguiller, au risque que ceux-ci lui demandent _pourquoi_ il se posait de telles questions.

Quelles pouvaient être les conséquences de sortir avec quelqu'un du même sexe que soi ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait impliquer d'être en couple tout court ? Ces questions, il se devait de trouver des réponses avant même de considérer pouvoir répondre au blond cendré. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait quasiment pas d'information sur le cas des couples homosexuels, car il s'agissait d'un sujet très tabou au Japon. Il n'eut pas le réflexe d'aller regarder sur des sites anglais pour se pencher davantage sur le sujet, ne sachant pas que les pays anglophones étaient bien plus ouverts sur ces sujets. Il décida alors d'en apprendre plus sur le fait d'être avec un ou une partenaire, et là, une vague d'informations, un peu trop dérangeante parfois, défilant devant ses yeux. Certains aspects qu'il en lisait lui faisait peur, notamment, la partie _intime_ et la _communication_. C'était deux thèmes qui, en lisant davantage sur le sujet, le firent légèrement grimacer et vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou. Néanmoins, si jamais il ressentait quelque chose de positif envers le blond, ne serait-ce qu'un attachement, peut-être pouvait-il donner une chance à cet essai ?

Les jours passaient à vitesse grand V, mais plus il cherchait des informations, plus ça lui embrouillait l'esprit, presqu'à s'en arracher les cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, à certains moments, il oscillait pour un oui, à d'autres, il voulait simplement refuser de créer quoi que ce soit avec l'explosif. Arrivé au vendredi soir, il était toujours autant perdu sur quelle réponse donner à son camarade, aussi, il évita le sujet avec lui. Quand il entra dans la maison des Bakugo, il fut accueilli chaleureusement par Mitsuki qui lui imposa gentiment de rester le soir manger avec eux. Il commençait clairement à prendre goût à cet aspect familial qui avait manqué dans sa vie, aussi il acquiesça après quelques secondes d'hésitation, en la remerciant de lui proposer de rester plus longtemps au sein de leur famille.

Il monta ensuite les escaliers avec une légère appréhension, compréhensible vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Il toqua contre la porte entrouverte, pour y trouver un Katsuki allongé sur le lit, bossant déjà sur leur travail en binôme. Très vite, ils se mirent à travailler chacun dans son coin -bien qu'il fallut une demi heure pour le blond pour se concentrer-. L'un était installé sur le lit, l'autre sur le bureau et ils avançaient de manière synchrone.

C'était intéressant de voir que sur le point du travail, ils fonctionnaient de la même façon, si bien qu'ils n'avaient presque pas besoin de se consulter pour avancer. Très vite, ils finirent la partie écrite et Shoto en oublia presque le stress qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt face au fait de rester dans la chambre de l'adolescent. La concentration avait ses bienfaits sur le rouge et blanc qui, au bout d'un certain temps, se détendit complètement et prit ses aises sur le bureau.

La mère les appela pour manger, les stoppant tous deux dans leurs études. Ils descendirent ensemble en échangeant des banalités et passèrent à table. Le rouge et blanc discuta avec les deux parents sur des sujets anodins et remarqua que la jeune mère appréciait tout autant sa présence calme que lui la sienne. Le repas était tout bonnement excellent, même s'il ignorait qui l'avait fait et il en reprit une seconde assiette avec l'assentiment des deux adultes.

Une fois repu, il aida à ranger la table. Il rejoint le blond ensuite à l'étage et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de relire ce que l'autre avait rédigé sur le héro. Il en était à sa quinzième page de relecture lorsque soudain, la voix légèrement ennuyée du blond gêna sa concentration. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement face à cette constatation, lui était encore motivé pour avancer et il avait presque terminé la page 15. N'aimant pas s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un travail, au risque d'en perdre le fil, il rétorqua d'une voix assez ennuyée, sans lever son nez du papier :

 **« Attends au moins que je finisse ce que je suis en train de lire... »**

Il modifiait les quelques petites choses qui n'allaient pas selon lui sur le papier, annotant des remarques ou des idées au coin des interlignes, quand son vis-à-vis décida de faire son _chieur_. Il ne s'attendit vraiment pas à recevoir un projectile de la part de l'autre sur son propre visage, le déconcentrant momentanément de sa tâche sérieuse. Ce qui l'agaça, cependant, fut quand ce dit projectile tomba ensuite sur sa main tenant le stylo, le poussant à faire une rature sur leur brouillon. Il souleva le coussin pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard incendiaire au responsable de cette biffure. L'autre riait à gorge déployée, se moquant littéralement de sa tête et probablement fier de l'avoir dérangé. C'était limite s'il le montrait du doigt en pouffant comme un dingue... Il ne savait pas attendre ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux minutes ? Après mûre réflexion, il était clair que la patience n'était vraiment pas une des qualités que le blond possédait...

Oh, il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Et bien, Shoto n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire... Il attrapa le fameux coussin, se leva de sa chaise et avança vers son _adversaire_ du moment, bien décidé à faire taire sa moquerie. Il y avait un soupçon d'amusement dans son regard quand il se vengea, le tapant assez violemment avec son ''arme'' sur le ventre, bloquant ainsi la respiration de l'autre.

Ils commencèrent alors à se ''battre'', chacun tapant l'autre avec leur coussin respectif et le bicolore avait bien l'intention de ne pas perdre à ce duel plutôt enfantin qu'il échangeait avec son camarade aux yeux écarlates. Sans même le savoir, il faisait tout bonnement une bataille de polochon avec son camarade de classe, et bien qu'il était énervé au début, il se prenait de plus en plus au jeu, commençant à rire en cœur avec l'autre. Mine de rien, se défouler de cette manière avait quelque chose de très agréable.

 **« Tu vas voir... »** se permit-il de lâcher entre deux coups et deux blocages d'oreillers, sa voix portant une pointe de malice qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir.

À un moment donné, alors qu'ils tenaient en équilibre sur le lit, Shoto poussa le blond sur la couette pour lui faire manger son coussin, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. Il le surplombait alors, ses cheveux blanc neige et rouge carmin tombant sur son visage. Il eut alors une idée instinctive et n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, tentant l'expérience avant que Katsuki n'ait le temps de le dégager. Ses doigts effleurèrent les côtes du blond avec une légère hésitation, se rappelant du rejet que l'autre avait fait face à son contact, mais il se reprit bien vite et chatouilla les côtés de celui-ci. C'était une petite vengeance pour le coup qu'il lui avait lancé dans la face avec le coussin et il espérait que ça fonctionnerait sur sa _victime_ , ne sachant pas si celui-ci était chatouilleux sur cette zone.

Katsuki

Le regard noir que lui adressa le bicolore après avoir analysé les dégâts qu'avait causé le projectile ne fit qu'accentuer son rire. Il en avait fait une de ces têtes de con quand le coussin avait percuté son visage. Le genre de tête mi-surprise mi-agacée que le blond n'oublierait pas de sitôt. D'ailleurs son propre rire était sorti si naturellement qu'il en était surpris lui-même. Il n'avait pas ri jusqu'à en avoir des crampes au bide depuis longtemps.

Double-Face n'était pas si impartial après tout, il arrivait que des expressions peu communes apparaissent et changent ses traits. C'était de ceux-là qu'il aimait s'imprégner sans s'en rendre compte. La tête du bicolore était partie sur le côté en même temps que son stylo abîmait son travail, il y avait presque de la poésie destructrice dans cet enchaînement.

Perturber le travail de Shoto Todoroki avait un côté grisant.

Une aura menaçante avait enveloppé son vis-à-vis et au moment même où Todoroki se leva de sa chaise. Le premier coup porté avait été à l'estomac et il sentit son souffle s'échapper de ses poumons. Le blond se reprit bien vite et il attrapa vivement le coussin d'à côté avec un sourire infernal accroché aux lèvres. Il avait arrêté momentanément de rire pour se concentrer sur la deuxième trajectoire d'attaque de son adversaire pour la contrer. S'ensuivit un enchainement de coups tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres, ils se prirent respectivement plusieurs fois le coussin dans la gueule, sur les côtés ou encore sur les jambes. Katsuki n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire dans la demi-mesure et il se heurtait à quelqu'un qui avait une volonté à peu près similaire à la sienne. Même dans une vulgaire bataille de polochon, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui céder la victoire. Les coups étaient chaque fois plus rudes ce qui ne faisaient que l'amuser encore plus. Katsuki ne se départagea pas de quelques commentaires moqueurs entre deux coups avant d'en recevoir un au ventre qui lui fit souffler tout l'air que ses poumons pouvaient contenir.

Katsuki ne s'était jamais imaginé que son binôme puisse se prendre à un tel jeu. Le bicolore avait peu à peu perdu le contrôle au fur et à mesure. Son visage énervé avait commencé à disparaître pour laisser la place à des traits plus détendus et plus joyeux. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'être face au Todoroki qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. L'habitude ? Putain depuis quand c'était devenu une habitude ? Depuis quand arrivait-il à voir la différence entre Todoroki chez lui et Todoroki à l'école ? Tout ça c'était à cause de ces travaux en binôme instaurés par leur professeur. Puis alors que ses pensées allaient à deux cents à l'heure il réalisa aussi qu'entre deux éclats de rire prononcés, lui-même ne s'était pas amusé de la sorte depuis un bail.

Ils avaient à plusieurs reprises manqué de tomber hors du lit. Si ce dernier était spacieux, il ne permettait pas non plus de pouvoir faire un cent mètre dessus. À un moment donné, alors que Katsuki manquait un peu d'équilibre, Shoto choisit cet instant pour le pousser. Il tomba lourdement sur le lit tout en bouffant un coussin en pleine face. Le blond tenait toujours fermement le sien entre ses doigts et même sans voir il chercha à mettre des coups. Au bout d'un moment il sentit un poids sur ses cuisses lorsque son arme heurta le bras de son vis-à-vis. La vision toujours bloquée par le coussin qu'il était en train de manger ne lui permet pas de voir venir la suite. Il sentit une désagréable sensation au niveau de ses côtes. À ce moment-là il desserra sa prise pour lâcher son arme qui glissa à côté du lit sur le sol.

 **« Ahahah… ! Arr-ête… ! Putain… Ahahah… ! »**

Son corps commençait à se tordre par réflexe alors qu'un rire nerveux s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Les doigts de son binôme couraient sur ses côtes, dansant à plusieurs endroits, éveillant les défenses nerveuses de son corps.

Pour se venger, il était réellement en train de le chatouiller ? C'était à la fois.. insupportable… Et amusant... Et énervant… Et putain, il avait envie de le tuer. Son corps était en train de se contracter dans tous les sens, il n'avait clairement pas la maîtrise, ça le frustrait. Il n'y avait que ses parents qui s'étaient amusés à faire ça, et ça datait de quand il était gosse. Même sa mère, chiante par nature, ne le lui avait plus refait ça depuis des lustres.

En plus le bicolore n'était pas tactile de base, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de lui faire ça tout à coup ? Dans le feu de l'action, des idées vraiment bizarres naissaient dans la caboche de ce mec. Katsuki n'avait toujours pas retiré le coussin de son visage, mais en se tordant pour essayer d'échapper aux doigts de Shoto, l'arme du bicolore avait fini par glisser sur le côté de sa tête.

Bakugo avait la tête rejetée en arrière, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux tellement il se tortillait avec force pour s'échapper de ces chatouilles. Il en riait jusqu'à en avoir des crampes.

 **« S-si t-t'arrête… pas tout de suite… j'te tue ! Arr-êtahaha… ! »**

S'il ne mettrait pas son avertissement à exécution, il comptait bien rendre mille fois pire à l'avenir. Comment il osait lui faire ça ? Ce genre de chose, ça se payait au prix fort ! Ça le frustrait de montrer ça à Todoroki mais c'était juste pas un truc qu'il contrôlait. Le blond en avait presque les larmes aux yeux à force de rire et de se tordre.

Ses mains finirent par trouver et agripper les poignets du bicolore pour les stopper. Il n'arrivait pas à se dégager avec les jambes puisqu'il était bloqué au niveau du bassin par cet emmerdeur. Lorsque sa prise mit fin à cette sensation, ses pupilles écarlates étaient déjà en train de détailler le visage penché dans sa direction. Les cheveux de cet imbécile descendaient devant ses yeux hétérochromes, ils caressaient sa joue et couraient gracieusement vers lui. Un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres délicieuses alors qu'il le regardait avec une expression un peu trop satisfaite à son goût.

C'était comme si c'était la première fois que Shoto Todoroki s'éclatait vraiment. Il avait un sourire tellement franc accroché au visage qu'il n'arrivait plus à regarder ailleurs. C'était pourtant pas grand chose, cette bataille de polochon.

Sans oublier qu'il le trouvait encore plus attirant avec cette expression.

Katsuki finit par réaliser autre chose. Il avait d'ailleurs mis trop de temps pour se rendre compte de la position super gênante dans laquelle les adolescents se trouvaient. L'amusement avait pris le pas sur tout le reste et ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser autant aller à un jeu pareil. Avouer que cela lui avait fait du bien lui arracherait la bouche. Mais là, il devait le faire descendre parce qu'il sentait qu'il était en train de piquer un fard devant ce spectacle, ses oreilles étaient en train chauffer et c'était clairement mauvais signe.

 **« Ducon je te rappelle que t'es désarmé... »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il relâcha ses poignets et récupéra le coussin qu'il avait toujours sur le côté. C'était l'arme de Todoroki qu'il lui avait foutu dans la tronche tout à l'heure pour l'aveugler. Ça lui fit un bien fou de la lui balancer en pleine tête en mettant suffisamment de force pour l'étourdir et le faire un peu tanguer.

Il choisit ce moment pour reprendre le dessus. L'autre s'était bien amusé à le chatouiller. Et... Bordel c'était encore bien malaisant d'y repenser, cette scène avait un côté aussi irréaliste que plaisant. Il tira le coussin vers lui pour pas que Todoroki ait le temps de le reprendre. Bakugo le fit basculer sur la place à laquelle lui se trouvait quelques secondes avant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire la même chose mais plutôt de lui faire bouffer le coussin plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce que Todoroki accepte sa défaite. Il jugeait que c'était pas mal comme rendu.

Par contre, reprendre l'ascendant n'avait pas que du bon. Parce qu'à chaque coup porté avec le coussin il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer se pencher vers lui. Il l'avait trouvé tellement beau avec cette expression que son corps l'amenait à être encore plus tactile avec lui, à se rapprocher, à se coller. Mais il était freiné par leur conversation de mercredi qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Attendre, attendre. Si le bicolore le poussait dans ses retranchements en faisant des choses pareilles, ça n'allait pas l'aider. Il le cherchait.

Katsuki était clairement paumé et après un certain nombre de coups avec le coussin il finit par bloquer les poignets de Todoroki contre le lit en essayant de l'immobiliser. Il planta son regard dans le sien, avec un mélange d'envie et de trouble, l'observant longuement avec une expression difficile à déchiffrer pour finir par lui dire avec un ton plus grave : **« Refais plus jamais un truc comme ça imbécile. »**


	18. Arc 5 : Partie 3 (Bonus)

Voici un petit chapitre bonus pour fêter la Japan expo de la semaine prochaine mais aussi pour vous faire une petite surprise. Cela marque aussi la fin du nouvel arc, alors nous espérons que ça vous plaira ! Nous répondrons aux commentaires au prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shoto

Il ne s'était jamais amusé comme ça, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Même les quelques moqueries de son camarade à certains moments ne perturbaient pas son état d'amusement.

Voir le blond se tordre de rire avait quelque chose de grisant et d'attachant, surtout avec cette manière à lui de fermer ses yeux et de rejeter la tête en arrière comme si la sensation était en elle-même un supplice. Même si l'autre lui demandait d'arrêter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il en profitait pour observer le visage de son vis-à-vis s'éclaircir sans pouvoir le contrôler, en souriant de manière joueuse. L'autre avait beau se tortiller pour échapper à ses doigts qui glissaient le long de ses côtes, il restait bloqué par le poids assez imposant du rouge et blanc, laissant la possibilité à son assaillant d'observer quelque peu ses expressions faciales. Shoto se sentait assez fier de lui, d'avoir une sorte de petite vengeance envers son camarade qui ne pouvait se soutirer à ses mains, pris au piège.

Même ses pseudos menaces lancées ça et là ne le stoppèrent pas dans ses gestes. Il fallait dire que Bakugo avait clairement perdu en crédibilité avec ses rires incontrôlés. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que l'autre l'arrêta dans ses gestes, ses mains chaudes attrapant ses propres poignets et les immobilisèrent. On pouvait clairement entendre leur respiration encore rapide à force de s'agiter, les deux semblant reprendre leur souffle après cet épisode assez ''sportif''. Et alors, l'adolescent à la cicatrice eut droit à une vision d'ensemble à la fois gênante et adorable de son camarade de classe. Gênante car il ne s'était pas rendu compte, dans le feu de l'action, qu'ils avaient tous les deux une position plus qu'ambigüe. Même Shoto, qui avait des connaissances moindres en matière de relations humaines, il savait que d'un point de vue extérieur, ils pouvaient ressembler à un couple avec cette position. Adorable car dans l'arrêt de leurs mouvements, un silence presque serein avec quelque chose de plus semblait s'installer entre les deux. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc de l'oeil, le temps semblant s'arrêter quelques secondes.

De là où il était, le rouge et blanc devait admettre que Katsuki lui offrait un spectacle on ne peut plus agréable à regarder. Une autre facette plus douce du blond cendré était mise à nue devant lui, une version du garçon qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Il vit la peau pâle du visage de Katsuki se teinter progressivement de rouge, le bout de ses oreilles suivant le mouvement peu après et bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à deviner pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, ce nouveau visage de Bakugo était particulièrement… Mignon. C'était presque comme la fois où ils étaient dans le même lit et que les traits du blond étaient détendus, alors qu'il était endormi dans les abysses les plus profondes de son inconscient. Sauf qu'à cet instant, il était plus que réveillé, ses yeux rouges l'observant minutieusement.

Shoto était tellement plongé dans sa contemplation de l'autre, imprimant son expression adorable dans sa mémoire, que quand la voix du concerné lui signala, narquoise, qu'il n'était plus armé, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir immédiatement. Il se mangea un gros coup de coussin dans la figure, perdit son équilibre et se trouva dans la même position qu'avait eu son _ami_ plus tôt. Le blond sembla prendre cette opportunité pour le marteler à nouveau avec un bon nombre de coups de coussins. L'autre continua ses assauts à une vitesse et une vigueur tellement élevée qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, se prenant les coups d'oreiller de plein fouet.

Le souffle court et quelques rires plus tard, quand il fut sur le point de déclarer forfait, l'autre arrêta subitement ses attaques avec son oreiller pour tenter de l'immobiliser avec ses poignets, une seconde fois en peu de temps. Avait-il quelque chose contre ses poignets ? Ou était-ce une manière à l'explosif de montrer qu'il avait le contrôle ? Shoto n'en savait rien et se débattait un peu pour la forme, histoire de ne pas donner de victoire facile à son adversaire caractériel. Il s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses mouvements quand il entendit la voix de Bakugo, plutôt confuse, lui interdire de recommencer ce qu'il avait osé faire.

Tiens donc, il n'aimait pas les chatouilles ? Ou alors était-ce l'aspect de non-contrôle qui le gênait ? Toujours était-il que cette phrase eut don de lui enlever tout amusement de sa conscience. Il ne s'excuserait pas de cette vengeance improvisée, c'était un fait certain. Mais il devait avouer qu'intérieurement, il était déçu et légèrement vexé d'avoir cru que ça amusait également le blond, pour au final se prendre le mécontentement du concerné en pleine face. Il marmonna un **« ok... »** en coupant l'échange de regard entre eux-deux. Heureusement, il put cacher son fond de pensée un peu désagréable car quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte timidement, coupant leur interaction. Les deux eurent le même réflexe face à ce bruit, ils se séparèrent hâtivement au cas où que la porte s'ouvre, les cheveux du rouge et blancs étaient ébouriffés presque comme le blond à ce stade.

 **« Les jeunes ? Désolé de vous déranger mais je pense qu'il est l'heure pour le jeune Todoroki de rentrer, sinon, il risque d'être fatigué et sa famille risque de s'inquiéter. »** La voix du père était plutôt calme, bien qu'on sentait un soupçon d'hésitation dans ses mots, comme s'il gênait considérablement les deux adolescents en parlant à travers la porte. Shoto manqua de grincer des dents face à la remarque face à la soi-disant inquiétude qu'aurait son père et sa soeur s'il ne rentrait pas avant minuit. Si sa soeur pouvait éventuellement se poser des questions, son père, lui, ne ferait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de détails pour le bien de son fils, mais plutôt pour ses propres objectifs égoïstes... Mais après tout, les Bakugo -y compris leur fils- ne savaient pas qu'il était loin d'avoir une famille unie et aimante.

Après avoir accepté de se préparer pour le rejoindre en bas, il entendit Masaru descendre les escaliers calmement, sachant qu'ils avaient compris le message.

Shoto ne souriait plus vraiment lorsqu'il commençait à ranger ses propres affaires du bureau, comme si toute trace de son amusement s'était volatilisée. Il resta silencieux, ne pipant plus un seul mot, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à son congénère à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il sentit un léger malaise se profiler au fond de lui, un dont il ignorait pour l'instant l'origine, mais fit mine de l'ignorer en secouant légèrement de la tête. Pour oublier cette sensation désagréable, lorsqu'il finit de remballer le tout, de remettre en forme ses cheveux bicolores et de mettre sa veste, il annonça à l'explosif :

 **« On finira chacun de notre côté la relecture je pense, et pour l'oral à la limite, on voit en interclasse, je suppose ? »**

Cette question était presque rhétorique, il n'attendait pas vraiment la réponse de son camarade, la sachant évidente. Par la suite, il le remercia calmement pour la soirée et il sortit de la chambre pour descendre au rez-de-chaussé. Le temps qu'il mette ses chaussures, la mère de Bakugo en profita pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et qu'elle espérait le revoir bientôt. Ses paroles pleines de bon coeur, au lieu de lui faire du bien, ne firent qu'accentuer le pincement douloureux de sa poitrine et il dut déglutir deux fois pour éviter de la remercier avec une voix légèrement tendue. Après cela, il prit congé et rentra dans la voiture déjà démarrée et donna son adresse au père de famille.

Le trajet avec Masaru fut assez silencieux. Quelques fois, le père posait des questions l'avancement de leur dossier ou sur des sujets anodins comme l'école et le jeune homme répondait assez brièvement mais toujours de manière sympathique. Il avait moins de sujet de conversation avec le paternel de Katsuki, mais l'homme réussissait à le mettre à l'aise, rien que par sa présence.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à peine, ils arrivèrent dans la rue où se trouvait la résidence des Todoroki et Shoto demanda gentiment s'il pouvait se garer un peu plus loin, pour éviter que sa famille sache qui l'avait ramené. Heureusement, l'adulte s'exécuta sans poser plus de questions. Le rouge et blanc voulait garder son petit _coin de paradis_ à lui tout seul. Même s'il ignorait si son père était là ou non, il voulait à tout prix éviter les questions éventuelles de celui-ci ou même de sa soeur qui répétait assez souvent ce qu'il faisait à son père, inconsciente qu'elle le blessait ou le trahissait dans le processus…

Après avoir remercié le père de l'avoir ramené chez lui, il sortit de la voiture en fermant la porte. Il observa silencieusement le véhicule démarrer et disparaître au bout de la rue après un dernier au revoir. Il soupira doucement, baissant son regard au sol pour ensuite se retourner vers sa maison avec un air de nouveau calculé et froid, pour éviter de montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

Quand il entra dans la résidence, l'habituel silence froid et non accueillant le frappa de plein fouet, en contraste avec l'ambiance joviale et familiale qu'il venait de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela renforça le mal-être qui avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez quand il avait dû quitter les Bakugo. Il commença à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait patraque. La famille Bakugo et même le blond cendré lui-même lui manquaient déjà alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans sa demeure de toujours. C'était comme une sensation de nostalgie pour quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu avoir toute sa vie, inconsciemment.

Il ne croisa pas sa soeur -qui devait sûrement être au lit puisqu'il était onze heure trente du soir- et monta à l'étage avec une expression plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, les pensées maussades. Heureusement, son père était absent, aussi il ne le croisa pas dans le couloir, allant se préparer dans la salle de bain pour ensuite rentrer dans sa chambre. Ce soir-là, il choisit exceptionnellement d'enfiler un de ses kimonos traditionnels, le bleu, se disant que la matière douce contre sa peau nue l'aiderait peut-être à oublier ses problèmes...

Quand il s'installa dans son futon, il espérait intérieurement qu'il s'endormirait vite aux pays des songes pour ignorer toutes les pensées venimeuses qui lui empoisonnaient l'esprit. Mais c'était sans compter sur son dit "esprit" qui refusait de le laisser en paix, lui imposant la comparaison presque sadique entre l'ambiance morose et sombre de sa propre maison et celle rafraîchissante et joviale de son camarade.

Chaque minute passait lentement, le tic tac continuel de sa petite horloge accrochée sur le mur aggravant son énervement et sa tristesse. Sa frustration, aussi… Il devait se l'avouer, mais il était un peu jaloux des parents et de la chance qu'avait Katsuki d'avoir eu une enfance libre, d'avoir un père qui n'avait pas battu sa mère au point de la rendre folle, d'avoir la liberté de ne pas avoir un chemin tout tracé par son paternel égoïste… Et la liste était encore longue... En dehors de cela, l'adolescent aux yeux écarlates avait de la chance d'avoir tous les soirs une famille accueillante qui l'attendait et lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait dans sa journée. Shoto, lui, n'avait jamais reçu ce genre d'attentions en rentrant chez lui, c'était à peine si on lui parlait ou quand c'était le cas, les ordres fusaient froidement avec des "Va t'entraîner" "Couche toi à telle heure" ect…

Le rouge et blanc se mordit la lèvre face à ces pensées négatives. Il avait beau essayer de relativiser, de se dire que son enfance avait été comme ça, que c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait plus changer car c'était passé, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il avait beau se persuader que maintenant, ça allait mieux, qu'il avait en partie réussi à échapper aux griffes de son père et du poids sur ses épaules, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier les rires et la gentillesse que Bakugo partageait avec ses proches et de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour, lui-même, tomber dans une famille aussi brisée et désunie que la sienne.

Ensuite, la complicité qu'il avait eue avec le blond pendant leur "pause forcée" lui manquait, même sa présence lui manquait. Mine de rien, les rires du concerné, lui avaient fait du bien quand ils avaient résonné dans toute la chambre et il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait bien cette facette cachée de l'explosif. Ça lui donnait un côté plus attendrissant, un aspect auquel le rouge et blanc s'était déjà attaché sans même s'en rendre compte. Aussi, la rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues blanches avait été une vision tellement adorable qu'il avait envie de le revoir rougir. Cela l'amena à repenser qu'il devait donner une réponse directe au concerné le lundi suivant et c'était une fois de plus, un problème qu'il ne savait pas résoudre. Il penchait plus pour un oui désormais. Mais en même temps, avec tous ses _problèmes_ , tous ses _doutes_ qu'il ne montrait jamais au grand jour, il avait bien peur que cela fasse fuir son "futur petit-ami" avant même qu'ils n'entament quoi que ce soit…

Les longues minute passèrent, se transformant en heures et, le matin, à 2 heure et quart, Shoto Todoroki ne dormait toujours pas. Il se retournait sous la couverture, essayant de faire taire son cerveau mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait clairement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de vider son sac, d'énoncer tous ses doutes et il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'idée folle d'appeler Bakugo s'introduit dans son esprit mais il passa bien un quart d'heure à peser le pour et le contre de celle-ci. Et puis, il prit sa décision.

Attrapant son portable avec sa main tremblante de stress, il chercha dans ses contacts le nom du blond et le fixa quelques secondes. Avant de se laisser le temps d'hésiter, il appuya directement sur le numéro et mit son smartphone au niveau de son oreille droite. La sonnerie bipait telle une tyrannie contre son tympan, accentuant la pression intérieure qu'il ressentait. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, sa respiration était quelque peu rapide. Il avait peur, peur de se prendre un rejet de la part du blond, peur qu'il ne sache plus quoi dire si jamais l'autre décrochait, peur que l'autre ne le prenne pour un fragile s'il lui montrait une part de ses faiblesses… Le bip continuel de l'appel se poursuivait, se prolongeant tellement que le rouge et blanc manqua d'abandonner l'idée, se disant que, finalement, ce n'était pas la peine…

Au même moment, alors qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de parler avec son binôme, une voix raillarde et clairement encore à moitié endormie marmonna un « **Heiin ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ?** » pas très cordial. Pourtant, même si le ton de son camarade n'était pas amical, entendre sa voix lui fit un bien fou et délia sa langue qui était "coincée" à cause du stress.

 **« Désolé de te réveiller, Bakugo… Vraiment désolé mais… je… j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Tu es le seul à qui je peux parler de ça…»** Il respira lentement pour reprendre contenance, se sentant flancher pendant qu'il s'apprêtait à déblatérer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, ce qui le tourmentait depuis plusieurs heures. En y réfléchissant, cette malchance et ce questionnement interne, c'était quelque chose sur lequel il s'était toujours interrogé, même enfant. Les rares fois où il sortait de la maison, en voyant comment les autres parents se comportaient avec leurs fils ou leur fille, il les avait déjà regardé avec envie. Mais il avait juste fallu qu'il ait la famille du blond sous les yeux pour confirmer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance… Quand il recommença à parler, il ne put s'empêcher de balancer tous ses doutes et sa souffrance aux oreilles de son camarade à quelques kilomètres de là. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, même s'il risquait de divulguer trop d'informations personnelles, il avait besoin de se vider. Même si l'autre risquait également de l'envoyer balader, lui et ses problèmes personnels...

 **« J'arrive pas à dormir… Depuis que je suis revenu chez moi, j'ai beau essayer de tout faire pour arrêter de penser mais j'y arrive pas…. Ça me ronge de passer d'une ambiance familiale comme la tienne à… Au vide glacial que je rencontre à chaque fois que je rentre ici… Tu as des parents formidables, tu sais… Moi, ma mère aurait pu l'être si mon salopard de père ne l'avait pas... »** sa gorge se serra, il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, les mots étaient bien trop durs à dire. Alors il préféra en rester là sur ce sujet mais continua tout de même à dévoiler son fond de pensée, voulant sortir ce poids de ses épaules, comme la première fois qu'il s'était expliqué à Midoriya lors du festival sportif.

 **« Enfin… bref… J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour ne pas mériter d'avoir une bonne famille aimante comme toi… Je suis peut-être né sous une mauvaise étoile ? Je sais, ça peut paraître idiot, dit comme ça... Je devrais pourtant y être habitué, à cette ambiance de merde qu'il y a chez moi… Mais en ayant partagé de bons moments avec tes parents et même avec toi quand on s'est battus avec les coussins, j'y arrive… Juste pas... »** Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus, sa gorge se serrant face aux faits qui étaient mis à nus à haute voix. **« J'aimerais juste des fois partir très loin de chez moi ou juste avoir un endroit où je puisse juste oublier tous mes problèmes et tracer mon propre destin, puisque mon passé restera à jamais inchangé... Et je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir... seul parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est juste hors de ma portée, quoi que j'y fasse… »**

Il se retenait de laisser les sanglots s'échapper, ses yeux étaient embrumés mais le blond cendré n'était pas là pour voir le sale spectacle, mais dans sa voix, on sentait toute sa tension, toutes ses interrogations et même toute sa rage face à son impuissance et sa malchance. Shoto n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, mais craquer alors qu'il avait tous ces problèmes qui pesaient lourd sur ses épaules, c'était quelque chose dont il avait besoin… Et peut-être que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois...


	19. Arc 6 : Partie 1

Bienvenue à tout.e.s et à tous pour le 19ème chapitre ! Déjà, navrés d'avoir mis deux jours de plus à publier, nous sommes très occupés ces derniers temps !

De plus, nous avons une annonce importante à faire : nous publierons que ce dernier chapitre ce mois-ci ainsi qu'un seul chapitre pour le mois d'août car nous sommes en retard au niveau de l'intrigue et nous voulons avoir de l'avance pour publier à partir de septembre régulièrement. En espérant que vous comprendrez nos difficultés d'auteurs ! Ensuite merci aux nouveaux followers et aux nouveaux commentateurs de nous soutenir, ainsi qu'aux anciens, bien évidemment !

Maintenant place aux réponses des lecteurs :

The Lonelymurderer : Shoto n'a pas l'habitude des relations, donc oui c'était assez évident qu'il refuse au premier coup. Content que tu aies aimé le moment des chatouilles !

Pour les deux semaines on est obligé d'espacer malheureusement, ça sera mieux en septembre.

Oui t'as vu on cache bien les choses, nous sommes vicieux et nous l'assumons.

Katsuki a un réveil difficile, c'est pas évident pour lui d'être sympa au réveil même pour être à l'écoute. On le voit dans le chapitre 18, avec son « qu'est-ce que tu veux ».

Shouto a eu un aperçu de ce que peut être une vraie famille soudée, donc le contraste est énorme. C'est assez normal qu'il se sente pas bien par rapport à ce qu'il possède et ne possède pas.

Shin Tok : Navré pour l'attente on a un peu de mal à suivre en ce moment avec tous nos projets à coté !

On est heureux de savoir que tu apprécies toujours autant notre histoire. On serait triste de perdre des lecteurs en cours de route !

La bataille de coussin détends un peu l'atmosphère, c'était tout l'intérêt après ces révélations d'installer une situation un peu gênante et ambigüe.

Pour le moment angst, c'est super que ça t'ait ému, car nous voulions retranscrire la tristesse intérieure de Shoto par rapport à ce qu'il n'avait pas.

On est toujours aussi content de voir que tu apprécies la manière réaliste dont on réalise l'histoire. On essaie vraiment de faire en sorte que cela puisse se transposer dans la réalité.

Zofra : En effet les deux n'ont pas tords pour leurs réactions par rapport à leur possible future relation. Leurs réactions sont légitimes quand on comprend le contexte et leur manière d'être.

Comment les parents de Shoto vont réagir ? Nous verrons bien plus tard, c'est en tout cas en projet de réaction.

Je dis oui, ils sont fais pour être ensemble, je trouve ça tellement dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fan de ce ship en France... Vive les batailles de coussins dans la face.

Et oui un chapitre bonus qui a l'air de t'avoir plu ! Le père de Katsuki est tellement calme qu'il contracte tellement avec le reste de sa famille. Il est discret et à un coté attendrissant qui nous plaît aussi !

Pour ce qui est de Shoto, sa vie est difficile et s'il se confit à Katsuki c'est qu'il commence à s'ouvrir émotionnellement.

Amaya – Matsuoka : Bienvenue à toi chère lectrice qui écrit sa première review et bon dieu que ça fait plaisir de voir un petit mot de ta part ! On était très enjoués en voyant une nouvelle review ! Nous savons que nous avons des lecteurs cachés :p

Nous aimons faire pleurer nos lecteurs, mais nous te rassurons, nous aussi nous pleurons en même temps que nous écrivons parfois.

L'histoire de Shoto et de Katsuki sont radicalement différentes en effet. Leur situation familiale est totalement à l'opposé, c'est justement ce qu'on trouvait intéressant comme contraste. C'est pour cela qu'on a fait un parallèle entre les deux, les comparaisons étaient intéressantes à rédiger.

Merci pour tes compliments, on est hyper heureux de voir qu'on fait partie de tes favoris, ça fait chaud au cœur !

Niel Elendar : Un nouveau lecteur ! Super de te voir par ici, en plus tu envoies une review tellement énorme qu'on avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Désolé pour cette quasi nuit blanche ! xD

Katsuki n'est pas une personne très civilisée de base, donc c'est assez difficile qu'il y ait des améliorations constantes. On voit bien de toute manière que les efforts sont limités de son coté alors que Shoto essaie de faire de son mieux. Et ce malgré ses difficultés relationnelles.

C'est vrai aussi qu'on ne sait jamais grand chose sur la vie des personnages en dehors de l'école, je trouve ça dommage car on voit aussi ce semblant de normalité à travers leurs vies de famille.

Merci pour cette review avec une petite référence à Harry Potter qui nous a fait plaisir ! C'est vrai que ça fait un peu la famille de Harry et de Ron, c'est génial comme parallèle ! En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Arc 6 : inside and outside / Double jeu ?**

Katsuki

Le regard de Shoto se figea à ses propos. Il semblait afficher une pointe de surprise face à la dureté soudaine de ses mots. Par la suite, il crut lire de la déception et Katsuki vit disparaître toute trace d'amusement. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment réagir par rapport à ça mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

Alors que d'une voix presque éteinte le bicolore acquiesçait, quelques coups discrets furent donnés à sa porte d'entrée. Dans un mouvement rapide, le blond se redressa précipitamment. Il était tellement droit comme un piquet lorsque son père passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, qu'il était difficile de ne pas voir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais vu les rires qui avaient éclatés dans la chambre, ses parents avaient déjà eu une idée de l'amusement qui avait animé les deux garçons. Son père eut la charmante attention de rester discret à ce propos et ne parla que du départ prochain de Todoroki. Le plus jeune des Bakugo tourna son regard dans la direction de son binôme alors que son père refermait la porte. En quelques minutes le bicolore rangea ses affaires, un silence lourd et pesant s'était à nouveau installé entre les deux. Il venait à nouveau de jeter un froid, mais après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il trouvait ça légitime de lui avoir dit stop. Il n'avait certes pas employé les bons mots et utilisé les bonnes manières mais s'il avait été si catégorique, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour qu'il soit à nouveau tenté de faire quelque chose...

Si son binôme n'avait pas compris le sens caché de ses propos, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus ? Tout ce qui venait de se produire, c'était trop pour Katsuki.

Mais il savait que ça avait été une vraie bouffée d'air frais de voir Todoroki si différent. Il avait même aimé un peu perdre le contrôle. Il avait aimé mais il ne l'avouerait pas.

Mais cette proximité soudaine et cette sensation d'interdit avaient été décisives dans son choix de le repousser momentanément. Il craignait aussi qu'il ne s'emporte encore une fois et qu'il n'y ait plus rien de réparable entre eux. Pourquoi ce genre de choses lui retournait la tête à ce point ?

Lorsque la voix du bicolore s'éleva pour lui parler des démarches à suivre pour ce travail de groupe, il ne fit que lui dire : **« On a qu'à faire comme on avait dit oui. Comme ça c'est ok. »** Il n'avait même pas haussé le ton, sa voix avait presque la même intonation que son interlocuteur. Il ne descendit pas sur le pallier mais suivit du regard la voiture sortir de l'allée et disparaître dans la nuit par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Cette soirée avait eu un final tellement irréaliste qu'il avait l'impression que c'était une connerie de rêve. Il était encore perdu entre ce qu'il avait aimé ou pas. Il en était presque venu à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'agir de la sorte. S'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de continuer cette bataille jusqu'à en arriver à l'embrasser...

Mais, en sommeillant dans son lit avec sa nintendo DS, il avait bien du mal à se dire qu'il aurait dû continuer à jouer comme ça. Ça aurait forcément mal fini, il avait trop ce con dans la tête en ce moment et ses propres pensées lui avaient fait peur.

Vers une heure du matin, il finit enfin par s'endormir dans son lit. Il était tellement crevé de la semaine que ses pensées finirent par être avalées par son sommeil. Sa nintendo finit par s'éteindre toute seule par manque de batterie alors qu'il s'était progressivement endormi avec.

Le blond n'avait donc pas suffisamment dormi quand son portable s'était mis à hurler dans sa chambre vers deux heures. Au début, il crut qu'il avait zappé de virer ses réveils mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas la bonne sonnerie. De toute manière, vu l'heure, cela ne pouvait pas être son réveil... Il plissa les yeux plusieurs fois avant de grogner et de se retourner dans son lit. Sa fatigue l'empêchait d'être réactif et il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir ce qui était affiché sur l'écran. Malheureusement, les cris continuaient et à moins qu'il ne projette son portable contre le mur, qu'il raccroche ou qu'il ne décroche, le téléphone continuerait de gueuler encore un moment. En prenant le combiné, sa curiosité le poussa à regarder l'écran. Ses yeux vermillon furent surpris de lire les caractères du nom de son binôme... L'image de son écran se précisa et ses doigts glissèrent sur le bouton qui permettait d'accepter l'appel. Son accueil n'avait pas été très avenant, sa voix était grave et endormie. Ça le surprenait de voir l'autre l'appeler à une heure pareille. C'était tellement inattendu qu'il ressentit même une pointe d'inquiétude. Il était encore trop à l'ouest pour comprendre quoique ce soit, mais il sortirait peut-être de cet état comateux au fur et à mesure.

Clairement, il était agacé. Cela s'était ressenti dans ses premiers propos et cela aurait même pu rebuter le bicolore à causer. Pourtant, ça sembla lui donner du courage d'entendre le son de sa voix et il s'excusa, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. La voix de Todoroki était légèrement pincée, il avait un ton lourd qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas. Bakugo ressentait un peu d'urgence dans sa voix, comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de dire quelque chose. Et c'était lui qu'il avait trouvé le mieux qualifié comme interlocuteur ? C'était bien le dernier auquel les gens pensaient. Enfin, les gens ne pensaient pas à lui tout court. Et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Bakugo tendit l'oreille, son agacement était encore présent mais il écoutait le son de la voix et de la respiration du bicolore à travers le téléphone sans parler. Ses yeux se fermèrent un court instant. Il était étonné qu'il l'ait choisi pour se décharger d'un poids pareil, et il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, là, tout de suite.

Le poids des problèmes personnels de son binôme était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il avait compris que sa vie avait été un sacré parcours de santé mais de là à comprendre sa souffrance et à la ressentir, c'était autre chose. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'écoutait, ses mots avaient le don de le toucher particulièrement. Bakugo ne savait pas si le fait qu'il l'appréciait jouait dans l'attention qu'il lui portait tout à coup, mais en tout cas, il était en train de l'écouter comme il n'avait jamais écouté personne. Sa mâchoire s'était même légèrement contractée lorsque Shoto parla de son père et de ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Ce bout de phrase qu'il ne termina pas, il connaissait la suite. Il l'avait parfaitement entendue lors du tournoi. Il resta silencieux, percevant tout le désespoir, la colère et la tristesse de son interlocuteur.

À ce moment-là, il se redressa dans son lit, continuant à écouter ce qu'il avait à libérer. Il avait mis le haut-parleur en route pour pouvoir s'habiller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette idée conne l'avait traversé mais son envie de dormir avait disparue en même temps que sa colère de s'être fait réveiller. De toute façon, il était putain de réveillé et c'était le week-end. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait mais il avait envie de le faire. Lui qui n'aimait pas entendre les gens se lamenter, la peine de Todoroki semblait l'avoir touché. Sans oublier que ce qui le mettait dans cet état, c'était d'avoir vu la différence nette entre sa famille et la sienne. Donc indirectement… ça le concernait...

 **« Ma famille n'est pas en location hein… Désolé… »** Dans une autre situation, il l'aurait peut être dit méchamment ou en grognant. Pourtant, dans ce cas ci, sa voix avait l'air réellement désolée par rapport à la situation que devait vivre Shoto avec sa famille. Non, sa famille n'était pas en location. Si ça avait été le cas, il la lui aurait peut être prêtée un peu pour cette fois… Le fait qu'il soit sincèrement désolé pour lui jouait peut être favorablement dans ce cheminement de pensée.

Il avait fini d'enfiler ses vêtements et mettait son manteau sur le dos. Il n'allait pas trop vite pour pas que le bruissement des vêtements ne se fassent entendre à travers le mobile. Il ne prit que son portable et son portefeuille avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait en pleine nuit, ça lui arrivait parfois quand il s'était pris la tête avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas forcément très intelligent de faire ça sans réfléchir, mais il avait toujours été tête brûlée. Sur l'instant, l'idée lui semblait bonne. Il entra l'adresse de Todoroki dans le gps de son portable. Il avait trouvé son adresse sans problème sur internet. Le lieu où habitait la famille du gars était connu du grand public, ça n'avait pas été difficile de mettre la main dessus.

 **« Hé, on ne pourrait pas causer par texto ? J'veux pas qu'elle débarque dans ma chambre, la vieille, tu vois… »** Il était toujours poli quand il s'agissait de parler de sa mère. C'était une excuse un peu facile mais tout à fait crédible vu la furie qu'elle était.

Mais, sortir ça à Todoroki alors qu'il terminait tout juste sa phrase par rapport au fait que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, cette vie était hors de sa portée pour lui… C'était sûrement mal venu. Pourtant, Katsuki n'avait pas envie qu'il l'entende marcher dans la nuit. Il fallait bien qu'il coupe la conversation à un moment donné.

 **« J'm'endormirai pas, on a qu'à parler jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. »** Lui assura-t-il en entendant le silence à l'autre bout du fil. Sa demande sembla rendre encore plus triste son interlocuteur mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il lui demande pourquoi il était essoufflé. Son interlocuteur finit par accepter, un peu à contrecœur lui sembla-t-il. Il raccrocha, ouvrit sa porte d'entrée avec ses clefs. D'ailleurs, l'air frais de l'hiver lui glaça les joues. Le blond savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette escapade nocturne.

Sur le chemin, il lui envoya des messages au compte-goutte. L'unique raison était le froid qui lui donnait l'impression que ses doigts allaient tomber un par un. Il préférait les garder au chaud dans ses poches pour ne pas les perdre les uns après les autres…

Plusieurs fois, Todoroki finit par lui dire qu'il allait le laisser dormir... Il croyait sûrement que ses longs silences étaient dûs à son sommeil ou au fait qu'il devait s'en foutre de ses états d'âme. Putain il sentait plus ses pieds, il sentait plus ses doigts, et même en alternant entre marcher et courir, il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par se figer sur place. Même l'air qu'il respirait lui glaçait la gorge…

Todoroki envoyait des messages plus longs que lui. Katsuki parlait peu. Par moment, il répondait par de simples [Je vois.] un peu distant. A d'autres moments, il mettait trop de temps à répondre et il devait préciser qu'il était encore présent. _[Non je dors pas.]_

– _[Pour être né sous une mauvaise étoile, c'est n'importe quoi. C'est un peu des conneries ces trucs liés au destin. C'est toi qui la gères la suite de ta vie.] - [Encore plus maintenant] -_ [ _Non mais attends… T'as pas déjà des choses qui ont changé, non ? Depuis le tournoi…]_ – _[Je peux pas y faire grand-chose…]_

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse à son dernier texto mais il venait tout juste d'arriver dans la ruelle dans laquelle son père avait sûrement déposé Todoroki. Un mur qui ne permettait pas de voir à l'intérieur entourait toute la propriété. Il arriva enfin devant la plaque qui lui confirma qu'il était devant la bonne maison. Le silence du dernier message était trop long et il savait à quel point ses mots avaient pu être mal pris. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envoyé la suite de ce message, il avait été incapable de lui envoyer ses derniers mots. Son message était resté dans la barre de texte. La barre du curseur clignotait lentement, dans l'attente. _[Mais ça me dérange pas que tu viennes de temps en temps chez moi.]_

Au lieu d'envoyer ça, il supprima ce qu'il avait écrit et finit par appeler sur le portable de Todoroki. Le long silence était un peu pesant et il craignait qu'il ne décroche pas. Finalement après quelques secondes, il prit son appel et le blond enchaîna rapidement sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Sa voix était tremblante et sa mâchoire claquait sans qu'il n'arrive à contrôler ça. Il était vraiment gelé d'avoir marché et même si son corps s'était réchauffé en marchant, il sentait tout de même la morsure du froid.

 **« Ça serait pas mal que tu viennes m'ouvrir… Ça caille dehors, je me les gèle… J'ai l'impression d'être en hypothermie… »**

Au cas où il ne le croyait pas, il prit une photographie de sa plaque d'entrée qu'il lui envoya en quelques clics par texto, tout en restant en ligne. Il tremblait tellement qu'il manqua de lâcher son portable à plusieurs reprises.

 **« Tu te dépêches ? »**

Shoto

Réveiller un Bakugo en pleine nuit n'était pas forcément la meilleure de ses idées jusque là, mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Il était le seul et unique à en savoir un peu sur sa famille et qu'il avait été chez le blond plusieurs fois. Il avait pensé à Midoriya au début, pour parler, mais il s'était douté que ça lui donnerait peut-être des idées, de savoir qu'il avait dormi chez son camarade explosif. Il pourrait, sans le vouloir, créer des rumeurs sur eux. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait gérer en ce moment.

Ses paroles n'en finissaient plus et il ne laissait pas vraiment le garçon à l'autre bout du fil répondre qu'il lui déblatérait tout ce qui lui faisait mal, ce qui le blessait à ses oreilles. Et il aurait dû se douter que l'autre ne comprendrait pas vraiment sa situation, qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place alors qu'il était habitué au luxe d'avoir une famille soudée. Alors quand l'autre lui annonça de manière désolée que sa _famille n'était pas à louer_ , ça ne le choqua pas plus que ça. Mais l'étau au fond de sa gorge serrée s'amplifia, même si ce que disait son camarade était vrai. À sa remarque, Shoto ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre un " **Je n'ai pas demandé à pouvoir louer ta famille, Bakugo…"** , son ton avait voulu être un peu piquant mais il n'en avait pas la force, alors sa voix fut plutôt triste, à la limite du vexé, mais rien de plus.

Il y eut un moment de silence après ça et Shoto se demanda si sa remarque avait fait fuir le garçon ou s'il s'était rendormi sans raccrocher. Au moment où le rouge et blanc s'apprêtait à demander s'il était toujours là, Katsuki le coupa dans son élan en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient poursuivre leur conversation par écrit, prétextant vouloir éviter que sa mère vienne dans sa chambre. L'adolescent ne sut pas quoi penser de cette soudaine demande du blond et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce choix était dû au fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter geindre sur ses propres malheurs ou s'il était sincère.  
Le rouge et blanc devait s'avouer qu'il était un peu blessé du fait que l'autre ne voulait pas essayer de faire l'effort de l'écouter, à défaut de lui répondre. L'autre préférait qu'ils utilisent le moyen le plus impersonnel possible pour parler et même s'il jura qu'il ne s'endormirait pas, Shoto hésita avant de donner son accord d'une voix maussade.

Les trente minutes qui suivirent furent longues pour le bicolore. Il remarquait que le blond cendré répondait vraiment au compte goutte à ses messages, limite comme il s'en fichait de ses états d'âme ou qu'il ne savait pas quoi en dire. À certains moments, cependant, il attendit tellement longtemps que l'autre daigne lui répondre qu'il se demanda plusieurs fois s'il dormait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question, l'autre lui assurait qu'il était toujours bel et bien réveillé. Que devait-il faire pour ne pas répondre à ses messages à part somnoler et s'endormir ? Qu'est-ce qui prenait trop de son temps pour qu'il daigne lui répondre à chaque fois partiellement, brièvement, comme il s'en moquait de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ?

Toujours était-il qu'il ne se sentait pas tellement mieux. Même ses messages encourageants lui disant qu'il avait le contrôle sur sa propre vie n'aidaient pas vraiment, encore moins quand ils furent suivis d'un message peu sympathique mais en même temps, tellement réaliste. Katsuki ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'aider à se sortir de cette ambiance mauvaise à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il ne pouvait même rien y faire. Cette révélation l'empêcha de répondre au dernier texto, la gorge serrée. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il en voulait au garçon de ne rien pouvoir y faire, mais plutôt que cette sorte de fatalité n'aidait en rien à calmer ses pensées négatives…

Il était encore complètement plongé dans ses réflexions quand le portable vibra en continu, signalant un appel entrant. Étonné de voir le nom de Bakugo s'afficher sur l'écran, il hésita quelques secondes avant de décrocher, se demandant si l'autre avait finalement changé d'avis, les textos n'étaient pas pratiques pour communiquer à la longue. Quand il répondit finalement à l'appel, il ne s'attendit pas, mais alors vraiment pas à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il était devant sa porte. Tout ce qu'il réussit à bafouiller en réponse fut un " **Q-Quoi?"** choqué et plein d'émotions, alors qu'il reçut en photo une preuve que ce n'était pas une blague.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il courut en direction de la porte d'entrée, le coeur battant, voulant voir de ses propres yeux qu'il était bien derrière le mur qui protégeait le domaine des Todoroki. Dans le processus, il laissa tomber son portable sur son futon. Il en oublia même de mettre un manteau sur son kimono bleu d'hiver, pour se couvrir du froid éventuel de l'extérieur. Il ne fit pas attention pour être discret et traversa tout le premier étage. Ses yeux captèrent une lueur à sa droite quand il passa près du bureau de son père, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de voir le blond devant son domaine.

Le rouge et blanc descendit les escaliers deux à deux, manquant de tomber à la renverse dans sa précipitation, mais il tint bon, atteignant enfin la porte d'entrée. Il enfila ses chaussures sommairement et tituba jusqu'à l'extérieur, traversant la cour, plongeant dans le froid glacial de l'extérieur. Il arriva enfin au niveau du mur qui protégeait le domaine, où il entra le code d'entrée pour déverrouiller la porte.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, en chair et en os, grelottant de froid même s'il essayait de le cacher. Dans un élan d'émotions, Shoto ne put s'empêcher de le regarder un quart de seconde, le souffle court avant de plonger en sa direction et engouffrer l'autre dans une étreinte qui montrait toute la reconnaissance et l'étonnement qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

" **Tu es fou, Bakugo... tu as marché à pied jusqu'ici ? C'est super dangereux !"** Son inquiétude était clairement audible dans sa voix mais sa reconnaissance également. Il remarqua rapidement que le corps de son ami était transi par le froid de l'extérieur, légèrement tremblant par moment. Il savait que l'autre n'aimerait pas cette remarque et répliquerait sûrement avec un " _je suis pas faible, je sais me défendre"_ mais sur le moment, il s'en moquait de sa fierté déplacée. Il s'exclama :

" **Mince tu es gelé ! Il ne faut pas que tu tombes malade ! "**

Suite à ces paroles, il resserra ses bras protecteurs autour du corps de Bakugo et généra de la chaleur grâce à son côté gauche. Il sentit son camarade se détendre face à cette source de chaleur sûrement bienvenue. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent ensemble, pour éviter de se faire remarquer par quiconque dans la maison, que ce soient les serviteurs du domaine ou même sa soeur qui dormait au rez de chaussée. Il lui dit de le suivre silencieusement, lui tenant la main pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il lui fit signe d'enlever ses chaussures, de les prendre avec lui et il lui montra le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir sans fin du rez de chaussée, montèrent ensemble les escaliers et tournèrent à leur gauche pour arriver au niveau du bureau d'Endeavor, où de la lumière filait encore.

" **Shoto ! Viens voir ici !"** gronda la voix de son père dans le bureau, alors qu'ils passaient devant la porte coulissante légèrement entreouverte. Shoto sentit son coeur bondir de sa poitrine, sentant son stress monter en fixant les yeux vermillons de son camarade de classe. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer le soir, mais il savait que l'autre pouvait être discret parfois quand il allait dans son bureau pour travailler sur ses enquêtes. D'où le faisceau de lumière qu'il avait entrapperçu quand il était descendu récupérer Katsuki dans le froid. Un instant, il sentit la panique lui prendre à la gorge, il ne voulait pas que son paternel sache qu'il y avait un autre garçon de Yuhei dans sa propre demeure car il savait qu'il le virerait de chez lui immédiatement, non sans le disputer avant.

Fort heureusement, son père ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le blond cendré qui était avec lui, vu qu'il n'avait pas demandé directement qui l'accompagnait. Alors, silencieusement et rapidement, il lança un regard d'excuse à l'explosif et lui chuchota de se cacher dans l'armoire vide un peu plus loin dans le couloir, le temps qu'il aille voir Enji Todoroki.

Il soupira pour se donner contenance et entra dans la pièce, tendu à l'extrême, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'entretenait avec l'adulte. Bon sang, vu comme l'insonorisation du bureau de son père était mauvaise, le blond entendrait probablement tout ce qu'ils se diraient… Rien de plus génial pour lui montrer à quel point sa propre famille craignait vraiment. Il se retint d'être insultant pour en finir au plus vite quand il lança un " **oui ?"** à son interlocuteur froidement. Celui-ci était clairement en train de lire de la paperasse de son boulot et ne daigna même pas lever son nez de ses feuilles quand il lui rétorqua d'une voix toujours peu sympathique :

" **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? Je t'ai entendu clairement courir dans le couloir il y a quelques minutes ! Ce n'est pas du tout sérieux et tu le sais. Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu dois faire attention à tes heures de sommeil, sinon tu ne seras pas efficace pour devenir plus fort et répondre à mes ambitions…"**

Il y avait toujours ce dédain et cette méprise dans la voix de l'autre quand il le sermonnait, si bien qu'il sentit tout son corps se crisper d'un coup, ses poings se serrant pour éviter de s'énerver vivement contre son paternel. Il ne dit rien, resta silencieux, si bien que l'autre renchérit en daignant cette fois-ci lever ses yeux bleus vers lui :

" **Et bien ?"**

" **Ça ne te regarde pas…"** lança Shoto entre ses dents serrées, bien décidé à ne pas courber l'échine devant celui qu'il voulait encore à ce jour renier de toutes ses forces. Il voulu rajouter que c'était sa propre vie et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler, mais il se retint pour éviter d'envenimer la situation et sortir de la pièce le plus vite possible.

À son soulagement, l'adulte ne releva pas son insolence, préférant soupirer d'agacement et changer de sujet :

" **Bref, tant que je t'ai sous la main et puisque demain, je n'aurais pas du tout le temps de te parler avec ma surcharge de travail, je tiens à te prévenir que d'ici quelques semaines, je vais prendre quelques jours de congés pour t'entraîner à maîtriser mieux tes flammes. Parce que ton niveau est misérable et qu'à ce train, là tu ne surpasseras jamais All Might…"**

Shoto en avait clairement marre d'entendre ce genre de propos, il avait juste envie de lui répliquer qu'il n'était pas son pantin. Il reconnaissait que sa maîtrise de son alter de feu n'était pas optimale, mais il jugeait que ce n'était pas à son père de faire ce genre de remarques blessantes… Malgré ça, il se contenta de serrer les lèvres pour éviter de sortir des mots pleins de venin en direction de son paternel. Voyant que son fils ne dit rien, et comptait ne rien rajouter, il lui annonça :

" **Tu peux disposer maintenant, Shoto. J'ai encore du travail à faire, et je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes…"**

Le jeune rouge et blanc s'exécuta aussitôt, voulant quitter cette pièce au plus vite au risque de vouloir faire tout exploser. Avec un regard plein de haine, il referma sèchement la porte derrière lui. Quand il récupéra le blond cendré dans l'armoire, ses yeux montraient clairement sa colère retenue mais aussi sa tristesse que son camarade ait assisté à ça d'où il était… Il le prit par la main une fois de plus, ne voulant plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination, c'est à dire, sa chambre. Les deux garçons ne dirent pendant tout le trajet par crainte de se faire entendre. Quand ils atteignirent enfin l'endroit où Shoto dormait, le rouge et blanc ferma la porte coulissante pour ensuite se retourner vers le blond, portant un regard confus. Il hésita quelques secondes à faire ce geste qui lui avait titillé l'esprit mais il se dit qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, là tout de suite.

Comme quand ils étaient dehors, dans le froid hivernal, il l'engloutit dans une étreinte et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Un de ses bras tenait la taille musclée de l'autre et l'autre main vint se nicher dans ses cheveux blonds. Son visage s'emmitouffla contre sa nuque tiède et il resta ainsi un bon moment avant d'oser dire, d'une voix peinée :

" **Désolé… je ne voulais pas que tu sois témoin de ça… Ça me saoule… Mais… merci d'être venu, Bakugo..."**

Il resta ainsi, ne souhaitant pas bouger de cette position, ayant pour une fois besoin de contact de quelqu'un pour apaiser le poids qui pesait sur son coeur et avoir Bakugo si près de lui lui faisait un bien fou.

Au bout d'un moment, il relâcha sa prise et proposa à son camarade un de ses pyjamas simples histoire qu'il puisse se mettre à l'aise. Après tout, c'était son invité et il se devait de l'accueillir comme il fallait, davantage maintenant qu'il était venu en pleine nuit pour l'aider à oublier son malheur...

Katsuki

Le vent glacial était insupportable et bouger sur place ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer. Il avait été tout à fait possible que Todoroki se soit lassé et qu'il ait fini par laisser tomber en remarquant le manque de réactivité et de compassion de son binôme par texto. Il était conscient qu'il avait dû le vexer par deux fois. En premier, en refusant de parler avec lui par téléphone pour une raison grotesque et en second, en ne prenant pas le temps de répondre avec dynamisme à des SMS.

Pourtant, après un moment d'attente incroyablement long, il avait décroché et sa voix montrait qu'il avait eu du mal à croire à la présence du blond devant les grilles.

À travers le combiné, il avait entendu les pas précipités du bicolore sur le parquet de bois. Le son s'était éloigné de plus en plus. Bakugo éteignait le portable, il en supposait qu'il allait arriver sous peu devant cette grille. Cette dernière était pleine et l'empêchait de voir l'autre arriver de l'autre côté. Le claquement de ses dents ainsi que le vent froid dans ses oreilles l'empêchaient d'être alerte et d'entendre le mec arriver jusqu'à lui. Le blond était impatient, jamais il n'avait eu si froid.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le son strident du digicode de la porte d'entrée qu'il se tourna vivement vers la grille, impatient de pouvoir retrouver la chaleur d'une maison. Il fut assez surpris sur le moment que les Todoroki disposent d'un digicode à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur... Pourtant, cette double sécurité était sûrement réfléchie.

Enfin, la gueule surprise et pleine d'émotions de Todoroki entra dans son champ de vision. Le blond avait tenté de retenir ses tremblements mais la tâche était impossible. Il était frigorifié.

Todoroki fondit sur lui, le prenant par surprise alors que ses bras venaient entourer avec force ses épaules. Il était choqué par cet élan d'affection soudain et s'il n'aimait clairement pas qu'on l'enlace sans lui demander son avis, Bakugo ne leva pas le petit doigt pour se dégager de son emprise. Il était non seulement trop congelé pour faire ça mais il était aussi trop à l'aise dans les bras de cet imbécile pour esquisser le moindre geste de rejet. L'explosif n'avait même pas la force de pester sur le commentaire de merde à propos du danger de sortir en extérieur le soir. Il n'avait rencontré aucune âme indésirable en chemin et il avait été rapide. La reconnaissance que le rouge et blanc avait dans la voix le conforta dans son idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix de venir en bravant le froid...

Le bicolore se détacha de lui pour le regarder avec gratitude. Il se demanda une seconde pourquoi le bicolore ne tremblait pas alors que lui était en train de se figer sur place.

Régulait-il naturellement sa température corporelle sans effort grâce à son alter de feu ? Son kimono d'hiver bleu nuit n'était pas suffisamment chaud pour le couvrir contre ce froid. Il n'avait même pas de manteau putain… Sûrement que son interlocuteur n'avait pas pris le temps en sortant dans la précipitation d'en prendre un. Cette joie de la part de son vis-à-vis par rapport à son action gonfla son ego. Bakugo ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ses dents claquaient entre elles et il dit avec aucune classe : **« Arr...ête je vais pas tom...b-b-ber m-m-malade pour si p-p-eu... »** La crédibilité putain…

Katsuki voulut lui dire de se bouger le cul pour qu'ils entrent à l'intérieur du domaine, mais c'est à cet instant que Todoroki remarqua qu'il était en train de se transformer en statue de glace. Sans aucune gêne, le bicolore rompit la distance entre eux une deuxième fois. La deuxième étreinte était tout à fait différente… Il ne savait pas comment, mais la source chaleur que le corps de son interlocuteur dégagea manqua de le faire fondre de bien-être sur place. C'était comme quand il était gamin et qu'il allait se coller contre le radiateur brûlant de l'entrée pour réchauffer son corps frigorifié. Ou alors c'était une sensation semblable à l'eau chaude de la douche qui glissait sur sa peau, réchauffant petit à petit chaque parcelle de son corps gelé par l'extérieur. L'air froid qu'il respirait contrastait avec cette chaleur bienfaitrice que lui transmettait le garçon aux deux alters. Bakugo avait momentanément fermé les yeux, se nichant dans le cou de son interlocuteur pour prendre le plus de chaleur possible. Son souffle se réchauffait petit à petit.

Il finit par se décaler en même temps que Shoto puis il s'apprêtait à mettre ses mains dans ses poches pour réchauffer ses doigts.

Le rouge et blanc attrapa l'une de ses mains pour le tirer à l'intérieur du domaine. Cette enchaînement d'actions avait tout pour le perturber. Pourtant, il le laissa faire, restant silencieux. Il prit ses chaussures avec lui lorsqu'il le lui demanda, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit en empruntant les escaliers. Le fait que Shoto soit silencieux incitait le blond à en faire de même. Bakugo avait encore froid lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage…

Il manqua de sursauter en entendant la voix tonitruante du numéro deux s'élever d'une pièce d'où un faible trait de lumière transparaissait dans l'entre-ouverture de la porte coulissante. Il sentit la tension dans les doigts de Shoto, ce dernier avait légèrement pressé sa main dans la sienne. Les traits de Shoto s'étaient tendus. Leurs mains s'étaient ensuite séparées. Un silence s'installa alors que d'une voix éteinte, il lui murmurait d'aller se cacher là-bas, au cas où. Il avait indiqué une armoire solitaire au fond du couloir. Lorsqu'il y parvint il la trouva vide de tout objet, c'était à se demander à quoi elle servait.

C'était abusé de devoir à ce point faire gaffe pour aller le voir... L'atmosphère était clairement malsain et suffoquant. Le blond avait senti tout le poids de la mauvaise ambiance de cette famille en mettant un pied sur le pallier. S'il n'avait qu'un aperçu bref en cet instant, la conversation qu'il entendit clairement ne fit que le rendre plus sombre encore. Katsuki n'était pas du genre à plaindre quelqu'un. Et même maintenant, en entendant comment le numéro deux parler à son binôme, il n'avait pas envie de le plaindre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'aurait voulu l'autre de toute façon... Plutôt, il ressentait de la compassion. Même en n'ayant pas vécu un milligramme de cette vie là, il ressentait cette émotion. Le regard de Katsuki était légèrement écarquillé, observant le couloir à travers l'ouverture de l'armoire.

Todoroki, au final, lui demandait juste d'être présent, peut être même qu'il voulait qu'on le tire loin d'ici.

La nocivité de l'endroit était devenue plus claire.

Dans l'échange, Shoto donnait l'impression de contenir son agressivité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se retenait d'ailleurs car sa voix était chargée de colère. Katsuki n'avait pas besoin d'être à côté pour voir, il entendait très bien et décodait clairement l'état du jeune Todoroki. Les lèvres pincées, Bakugo restait le dos collé au fond de l'armoire, le visage plutôt nerveux en entendant l'échange.

Le blond ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à Endeavor, mais il ne l'avait jamais détesté non plus. Disons qu'il avait été indifférent à l'homme parce que son regard était plutôt porté sur All Might qui véhiculait des choses bien meilleures. Mais là, un tout autre visage transparaissait chez le numéro 2, un visage encore plus froid et dur, une aura mauvaise qui poussait le blond à commencer à nourrir une colère pour l'individu.

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était juste parce qu'il s'intéressait au fils… Son corps réagissait bizarrement en sa présence depuis quelques semaines, alors il était clair maintenant qu'il l'appréciait... La colère qu'il ressentait en entendant cette conversation de merde était bien réelle. Il sentait que ses jambes le démangeaient, il avait envie de sortir de cette armoire pour mettre son grain de sel dans la discussion… Mais il devait se retenir alors ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair de la paume de sa main. L'explosif se voyait encore écrire par texto qu'il pouvait rien y faire, qu'il ne pourrait rien changer de la vie de l'autre. Ses mots difficiles le secouèrent. Parce qu'en réalité, en entendant tout ça, il avait vraiment envie de faire quelque chose pour améliorer la vie du bicolore. Mais il ne pouvait réellement rien y faire, il était impuissant face à ça.

Bakugo ne craignait pas les risques s'il s'en mêlait… Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison d'avoir peur… le numéro deux ne pourrait pas l'atteindre au risque de ternir son image.

Le problème était surtout que Katsuki savait que cela ramènerait des problèmes supplémentaires à Todoroki.

Lorsque son binôme sortit enfin de la pièce pour venir jusqu'à l'armoire, son humeur s'était encore détériorée. Il le sentait qu'il se retenait encore d'exploser et que le fait que Katsuki ait entendu cette conversation ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Lorsque Todoroki lui prit à nouveau la main, ses doigts s'étaient resserrés par instinct autour de la main glacée de son binôme. Si le signe de réconfort était médiocre, Katsuki, malgré sa nervosité, essayait de lui montrer sans parler qu'il était là, même s'il trouvait son geste pas franchement utile. Le sentimentalisme, c'était pas du tout son truc putain…

Le bicolore le tira jusqu'à la chambre et lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Todoroki refit tomber son masque en l'étreignant à nouveau. Il lui sembla qu'il y mit plus de force. Comme si tout à coup, il était devenu un pilier qui l'aiderait à tenir debout pour ne pas s'effondrer. La façon dont il l'enlaça l'électrisa. Il sentait qu'il en avait besoin, que s'il le repoussait maintenant, il serait sûrement encore plus mal. Mais c'était pour ça qu'il était venu, pour qu'il l'aide à aller un peu mieux alors... Si la proximité soudaine avait tout de gênant, il s'efforçait de ne pas faire de geste qui pourrait nuire à cette entente.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà fait attention à faire en sorte que quelqu'un aille mieux ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà fait attention à ne pas brusquer quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il était déjà mal ? Certainement pas... Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir apporté des choses bénéfiques de ce genre à ses anciens amis de collège. Et Bakugo n'avait jamais bravé le froid non plus pour quelqu'un. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix douloureuse du garçon de l'autre côté du téléphone, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde…

Le bicolore avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux et son bras était venu enlacer sa taille. Il le tenait fermement alors qu'il venait mettre sa tête au creux de son cou, laissant sa respiration rapide courir sur la peau du blond. La manière dont il l'avait attrapé était vraiment étrange, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses propres bras, les laissant pendre de chaque côté de son corps. Katsuki ne savait pas s'il devait l'enlacer aussi, ou s'il devait juste rester debout et attendre que Todoroki se sente mieux. Il préféra opter pour la deuxième option : attendre.

Lorsqu'il se détacha finalement de lui après de longues minutes, Katsuki le regarda s'éloigner pour aller chercher des choses dans son armoire. Il ne prit que maintenant le temps de l'observer, en restant silencieux. Il avait été perturbé par la froideur avec laquelle il était traité par son paternel. Katsuki continua à le regarder puis il essaya de détacher son attention de ce qu'il avait entendu.

En plus de ça, ce mec venait de s'excuser qu'il ait assisté à une telle scène. Les excuses de son binôme n'avaient pas lieu d'être selon Katsuki. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que son bouffon de père était dans le coin. Heureusement que Endeavor n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de sortir de la chambre lorsque son fils avait couru dans les escaliers… En remontant les escaliers ensemble, ils auraient pu faire une mauvaise rencontre...

Katsuki venait de soupirer en prenant le pyjama. Il essayait de distraire son esprit sur des choses moins déprimantes.

S'il était censé aider le bicolore à ne plus tirer la gueule et à oublier la mauvaise ambiance, il allait bien devoir écarter le nuage de mauvaise humeur qui commençait à s'installer au dessus de sa propre tête.

Il avait déplié le pyjama, n'essayant même pas de le mettre, il déclara en jetant à coup d'oeil au pyjama puis à Todoroki :

 **« Ton pyjama il est trop serré, j'peux pas mettre ça… Tu te moques de moi hein ? Le bas je veux bien mais le haut… »** Le col était trop à ras du cou, il allait s'étouffer avec putain. Katsuki allait faire le difficile et il ferait tout pour ne pas avoir à enfiler ce truc. Il irait même jusqu'à se balader en caleçon s'il n'avait pas encore été grelottant.

Il plaça le haut du pyjama sur son torse, il était clair qu'il pourrait rentrer dedans. Il n'avait juste pas envie de mettre ça. Il aurait l'air ridicule. Il n'avait pas envie de l'être. Même pas pour rire. Katsuki savait que ce n'était pas volontaire de la part de son binôme de lui donner intentionnellement un truc qui ferait con sur lui, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où Todoroki avait enfilé son propre pyjama. L'image ne s'était pas imposée à lui depuis longtemps alors un bref sourire moqueur venait d'étirer ses lèvres.

 **« Oï… Tu veux te venger de la dernière fois ?… de la fois quand t'as mis un de mes pyjamas et que t'avais l'air bien con dedans… ? »**

C'était difficile de parler sur un ton bas mais la voix du blond arrivait à être étrangement calme et mesurée. C'était peut être la première fois que Todoroki entendait ce ton chez lui.

Katsuki posa le pyjama sur le futon puis il se débarrassa de son blouson. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce mais un frissonnement léger le fit un peu trembler. Il avait encore des restes du froid de tout à l'heure.

Il ne regardait plus le pyjama qu'il avait déjà oublié sur le futon. Il retira sans aucune gêne sa chemise, défit sa ceinture et commença à déboutonner le bouton de son pantalon baggy.

Le blond n'était pas pudique. Mais s'il se dépoilait, c'était une manière d'obliger Todoroki à se grouiller d'aller chercher autre chose. Il ne le laisserait pas à moitié à poil au milieu de la pièce, pas vrai ?

 **« T'as bien un kimono pour moi... Je mettrai pas ton truc. »**

Il était catégorique là-dessus. Petit à petit, il se mettait à observer plus en détail la chambre. Réalisant seulement maintenant qu'elle faisait au moins quatre fois la taille de la sienne. Par contre, elle était carrément vide de choses intéressantes. Il y avait tellement peu de choses pour se détendre dans la pièce. Katsuki ne voyait que le stricte minimum : des étagères avec quelques livres, un bureau pour travailler parfaitement rangé, et un futon horriblement grand. Ses sourcils se arquèrent alors qu'il s'imprégna de l'aura de la pièce. Elle avait un côté reposant, un peu comme au café où ils avaient causé. C'était simple, épuré, mais il manquait quelque chose, selon Katsuki. Todoroki était quelqu'un de modeste mais s'il avait pu, il aurait surement personnalisé sa chambre différemment. Là, il n'y avait rien de vraiment personnel, ou alors c'était bien planqué. Katsuki détourna la tête vers Todoroki en lâchant un simple **« C'est grand. »** Juste histoire d'expliquer pourquoi il était en train de "visiter" visuellement la chambre dans les moindres détails.

D'ailleurs d'autres détails d'importance venaient petit à petit de s'imprimer dans sa rétine. Jusque là, il n'avait pas pris le temps de le regarder plus en détail dans son yukata nuit, il avait un charme totalement différent. Ses cheveux contrastaient avec la couleur foncée de son vêtement et ce dernier moulait parfaitement ses épaules larges. Il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, comme tout le monde au vestiaire… Mais il fallait le dire, voir Todoroki dans un kimono la nuit lui donnait un côté royal irréaliste. Il était clairement séduisant. Son regard suivit ses clavicules pour venir mourir sur l'ouverture du kimono. Ses muscles se dessinaient à moitié, dissimulés par ce vulgaire bout de tissu. Mais malgré tout, cela n'empêcha pas l'imagination débordante de Katsuki de compléter l'information. Il redessinait son torse sous le tissu épais. Il était carrément sous le charme de Todoroki dans ce vêtement traditionnel.

Même sa démarche lente et mesurée était magnifiée dans ce kimono. Bordel, il n'avait jamais utilisé autant de mots pareils dans sa tête. Son sourcil s'arqua alors qu'il voyait Todoroki revenir avec autre chose dans les mains, notamment un truc plus potable à se mettre sur le dos. Un truc dans lequel il serait un peu plus à l'aise… Katsuki détourna son attention un quart de seconde pour récupérer ce que lui tendait Todoroki puis reprenait l'observation de son voisin.

 **« Hm... Au fait... »** Il retirait le reste de son pantalon, ses muscles se dessinant sous la lumière de la lampe de chevet du bicolore. Sa musculature était aussi sa fierté et il n'avait aucune crainte à l'arborer. Même si à priori, les récents événements par rapport à son intérêt envers le bicolore auraient pu le refroidir à se mettre à poil, ça ne le gênait pas d'être comme ça face à lui.

 **« J'ai encore un peu froid... »** Il termina de nouer le kimono, laissant passer quelques minutes entre cette phrase et la dernière qu'il allait dire. Katsuki ne s'était pas cassé le cul, il n'avait pas bien mis son kimono parce qu'il ne cherchait pas forcément à être esthétique sur le coup. **« Tu veux pas refaire ton truc de tout à l'heure ? »**

Shoto

Quand Shoto l'enlaça, il sentit le blond se crisper mais fort heureusement, l'autre ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager de l'étreinte. Le rouge et blanc en avait vraiment besoin, de ce pilier, pour tenir face à la colère et la tristesse qu'avait engendré son père avec ses remarques désobligeantes. À ce moment-là, il n'était même pas conscient que son geste pouvait être déplacé voir même tendancieux étant donné la déclaration que le blond avait faite il y avait pas longtemps. Son souffle était erratique, alors qu'il tentait de calmer ses nerfs bien effrités par la confrontation imprévue avec Endeavor et il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête contre le cou de son camarade, espérant que ce contact ferait disparaître ses pensées maussades. Le fait que l'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Entendre les battements du cœur du blond battre rapidement lui fit un bien fou et il se surprit, après quelques minutes enlacé contre l'autre, à sentir sa respiration saccadée ralentir peu à peu et sa colère interne s'atténuer légèrement. C'était comme si la présence de son camarade lui permettait de reprendre ses esprits et de faire fi de tous ses problèmes… Il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond aurait un tel effet sur lui un jour.

Il se sentait toujours un peu patraque et maussade quand il se détacha de l'autre mais il essaya, par fierté et par respect pour son hôte, de le cacher. Pourtant, quand il observa son camarade en face de lui, il remarqua bien que celui-ci n'était pas dans son assiette, comme choqué d'avoir entendu en direct son altercation avec le numéro deux des héros.

Ce qui l'énervait et le gênait encore désormais, c'était que le garçon avait entendu la conversation froide et du coup s'était rendu compte de la relation très pesante et oppressante qu'il y avait entre le père et le fils. Certes, ça lui faisait une preuve plus tangible pour voir la nette différence entre leur deux vies, mais il aurait préféré préparer son ami mentalement avant qu'il ne soit témoin de ce genre de scène... Il était d'ailleurs encore en train d'y réfléchir lorsqu'il proposa un de ses habits de nuit à Katsuki, aussi il ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'autre utilise tout un tas d'arguments pour éviter de porter son pyjama. Il avait, pendant une fraction de seconde, oublié qu'il avait affaire à Bakugo. Et qui disait Bakugo, disait arguments pourris et improbables pour éviter de porter son pyjama, pour quoi, éviter d'être ridicule ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il observa le blond alors qu'il prenait du bout des doigts son pull à col roulé pour voir s'il pouvait rentrer dedans. Dans son regard, on pouvait clairement y voir un refus catégorique de porter son pyjama. Shoto manqua de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette attitude enfantine du blond, surtout quand il demanda d'une voix basse et calme s'il prévoyait de lui faire porter « cette chose » pour se venger de la fois où il avait dormi chez lui. À cette remarque, le concerné fronça légèrement des sourcils, même s'il était conscient que l'autre plaisantait clairement, dans une tentative sûrement de détendre l'atmosphère.

 **« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas du genre à me venger pour si peu, Bakugo.** »

Et puis, il s'était moqué de lui-même à ce moment-là, parce qu'il était ridicule. Alors c'était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se moquer de lui de cette manière.

Entendre Katsuki parler aussi doucement était quelque chose de nouveau, une de ses nouvelles facettes plutôt agréable s'ouvrait devant lui. Alors comme ça, il pouvait rester calme à certains moments, même réveillé ? C'était bon à savoir. Cela lui fit indubitablement penser au moment où il était coincé sous ses jambes et qu'il avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer dormir, avec cette expression presque douce qui le rajeunissait et le rendait presque ''innocent''.

Toujours était-il que la vision qui commençait à prendre place devant ses yeux avait quelque chose de nettement moins innocente, quand le blond se déshabilla sans aucune gêne devant lui, ne gardant que le stricte nécessaire, c'est-à dire son boxer, son pantalon trainant encore sur le bas de ses jambes. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?' pensa le bicolore, la bouche presque béate face à ce que l'autre faisait. Il le savait pas du tout pudique et l'avait déjà vu dans ce genre de tenue aux vestiaires mais là, _ils étaient carrément dans un autre contexte_. Se rendait-il compte qu'il était dans sa chambre à lui, alors qu'il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche dans les vestiaires la même semaine, et peu après, Shoto lui avait promis de lui donner sa réponse le lundi suivant ? C'était tellement gênant pour le jeune Todoroki qu'il observa sans le vouloir certains détails du corps exposé de l'autre, allant de sa musculature bien proportionnée à sa mâchoire saillante, des bras plus musclés que les siens, jusqu'aux cuisses élégantes de celui-ci. Il se surprit à déglutir face au spectacle, déglutir d'envie et décida de détourner son regard pour éviter de laisser libre court à des pensées gênantes alors qu'une drôle de chaleur incontrôlée commençait à lui titiller le bas du ventre.

'Un kimono... Il veut un kimono... Et il est quasiment à poil dans ma chambre...' pensa t-il, alors qu'il tentait de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, ses rétines ayant déjà imprimé la vision plutôt déroutante de son camarade. Qui ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent, en plus.

 **« Je pense en avoir un autre dans mes affaires, mais je le mets quasiment jamais. Attends deux secondes... »** répondit-il avec une voix un peu étrange, encore sous le choc de la réaction de son corps qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait lu sur internet que quand on était attiré par quelqu'un, cela pouvait engendrer d'étranges sensations, mais il n'y connaissait rien, vraiment rien dans ce domaine à part le peu qu'il en avait lu... Alors qu'il fouillait son armoire à la recherche du fameux vêtement traditionnel tombé dans l'oubli, son esprit ne le laissa pas en paix. Il lui envoya des images du blond endormi, aussi le moment où il était frigorifié dehors dans le froid, se détendant au contact de son alter et, bien évidemment, l'image où il était toujours presque nu dans le lieu où il sommeillait chaque nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le blond avait vraiment un beau corps et que même quand il avait ses expressions de colère sur le visage, il avait un certain charme naturel et un aura rayonnant.

Alors qu'il trouvait enfin le tissu noir de son vieux kimono, il commença à réfléchir à quelle réponse donner à son camarade quant à sa demande de sortir avec. Il ne savait pas comment ça pouvait se passer entre eux, si ça pouvait fonctionner sans qu'il y ait trop de disputes désagréables. Ils étaient comme le soleil et la lune, deux étoiles contraires dans la manière qu'ils avaient de gérer les choses, d'interagir avec autrui et ça pouvait largement être un frein. Mais dans un autre sens, Katsuki semblait vraiment se soucier de lui, au point où il avait bravé le froid quand il l'avait appelé. Il semblait être assez sérieux quand il affirmait être attiré par lui, ça se reflétait dans son regard rouge, la dernière fois, au café traditionnel. Et puis, lui-même n'avait pas été dégoûté par le baiser qu'il avait reçu de force après les cours, même si ça avait été un peu trop violent à son goût et qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait à ce moment-là. 'Que faire... dois-je nous laisser une chance ?'. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ça valait le coup d'essayer, même s'il avait peur des retombées si jamais ça ne marchait pas entre eux. Il était évident que s'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, il aurait du mal à s'en détacher, c'était une des choses qu'il savait sur lui-même et qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas être trop proche des gens, justement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté dans ses gestes en plongeant dans ses questionnements internes que lorsque la voix grave du blond résonna doucement pas loin de lui, qualifiant sa chambre simplement de _grande_ , sans ajouter un mot de plus. Il prit le vêtement entre ses mains et se retourna vers le garçon qui semblait observer la pièce, curieux. Il le laissa faire sans rien dire, se rapprochant pour lui donner l'habit traditionnel car il devait sans doute avoir froid malgré le chauffage de la chambre. Il remarqua que le blond cendré ne prenait aucune gêne à le regarder de manière intéressée. Il se sentit légèrement gêné d'être observé ainsi alors il lui tendit le kimono noir entre ses mains pour qu'il puisse enfin s'habiller, détournant son regard quand il les enfila. Il attendit qu'il finisse de le mettre pour le fixer à nouveau et même s'il l'avait mis de manière sommaire -ce qui l'agaça pas mal-, le noir lui allait parfaitement bien. Ça lui donnait un charme bien différent que lorsqu'il avait par exemple son costume de héro et il ne réussit pas à regarder ailleurs que la silhouette du garçon en face de lui. Il ne cilla qu'à peine à sa demande de le réchauffer avec son alter, prétendant ressentir encore les sévices du froid glacial de dehors.

Shoto fronça légèrement des sourcils, se disant qu'il pouvait bien réutiliser son alter pour aider l'autre, mais d'abord, il décida de réajuster et remettre correctement la tunique du garçon d'en face, voulant qu'il soit plus soigné avec ses propres affaires. Il défit rapidement le Obi* pour le remettre plus droit, en lançant un regard à son camarade pour lui dissuader de faire un quelconque mouvement de recul, puis quand il fut satisfait de l'apparence globale du blond, il répondit enfin à sa demande, sa voix devenue à nouveau incertaine :

 **« Je... je veux bien, mais j'aimerais qu'on se couche sur le lit, comme ça si jamais l'un de nous a envie de s'endormir... On sera déjà allongés... Et puis, je ne veux pas laisser la lumière allumée au cas où mon père... déciderait de passer dans le couloir... »**

Même si l'autre sembla hésiter un moment, il accepta finalement sa proposition. Shoto, une fois que l'autre s'était installé sous la couverture épaisse, entreprit d'éteindre la lumière et de le rejoindre. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait nuit dans la pièce dû au fait qu'il n'y avait pas de volets accrochés à la fenêtre, alors ils pouvaient tout de même voir un peu de la lumière externe filtrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le silence les gagna tous les deux quelques minutes, alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, dans la pénombre. Shoto détailla du regard le visage calme du blond et se mit à l'observer minutieusement quelques secondes, respirant doucement. L'ambiance calme et reposante que l'autre lui prodiguait lui faisait du bien, permettant à ses nerfs de se relâcher un peu, surtout après la confrontation familiale non désirée.

Le rouge et blanc hésita un peu à s'approcher du blond pour le réchauffer comme il lui avait promis, mais cette proximité qu'il avait nouvellement initiée depuis qu'il l'avait vu grelottant de froid dehors effaça toute trace de doute. Au fond de son cœur, son instinct protecteur voulait que l'autre n'ait plus froid et si son alter de gauche pouvait y remédier, il l'utiliserait sans broncher.

Après quelques bruits de tissus dû à ses mouvements, il était contre l'autre et entreprit d'activer précautionneusement son alter de feu, juste assez pour dégager de la chaleur mais laissa assez d'espace à Bakugo si jamais celui-ci voulait se retirer de ce rapprochement presque intime.

La présence de l'autre le rendait étrangement calme et il aurait voulu simplement l'observer sans rien dire, profitant du fait de ne plus être seul à étouffer dans cette maison si grande et si froide. Pourtant, il savait que le blond avait fait tout ce chemin pour qu'il puisse lui parler en tête à tête et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance... Toutes les pensées négatives qui étaient restées jusque là inactives revinrent au galop, d'un commun accord, et son expression eut du mal à rester neutre. Son regard, lui, passa de calme à plutôt résigné et triste.

Alors il commença à chuchoter, le remerciant à nouveau d'être là à ses côtés et ensuite déblatéra tout ce qui l'avait rendu mal :

 **« Je suppose que tu ne me tiens pas responsable pour ce que tu as entendu entre moi et mon père... Mais honnêtement, ça me gêne que tu aies assisté à ça... Et encore, là, il a été ''gentil'' avec moi, d'habitude, il se permet de dire des choses comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien... Et même si je le déteste, ses mots résonnent dans ma tête... Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme son fils, plutôt comme une clé pour atteindre ce qu'il n'a pas été capable d'accomplir, c'est à dire être plus fort qu'All Might... »**

Il retint sa respiration, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure pour ce qu'il allait dire après, mais il fallait que ça soit dit :

 **« Et à côté de ça, il y a toi avec tes parents qui, certes, peuvent être un peu violents avec toi mais qui t'aiment avec leur cœur. Et je peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de la chance que tu as... Je sais, c'est égoïste de ma part et je devrais être heureux que tu aies cette chance là, crois moi ! Je le suis, même. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir les bras de ma mère autour de moi après mes 5 ans, qu'elle n'ait jamais subi tout ça. J'aurai aimé ne jamais avoir eu cette cicatrice qui enlaidit une partie de mon visage, tout ça à cause d'ambitions égoïstes de mon père... Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit par message que j'avais le contrôle sur ma vie, mais je pense que tant que je suis mineur, je ne pourrai jamais vraiment partir d'ici et j'ai peur que cette ambiance étouffante m'empoisonne moi aussi à nouveau, comme elle l'a fait par le passé, avant que ton ami d'enfance essaye de me sortir de mes démons... J'ai l'impression que tant que je serai sous ses ailes, il aura un pouvoir de contrôle sur ma vie et que je peux pas y échapper. »**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il sortait toutes ces choses aussi personnelles sans l'ombre d'un regret, mais peu à peu, en y réfléchissant, c'était évident. Sans même en être conscient, il s'était attaché au blond émotionnellement et il se sentait en confiance sous ces yeux rouges comme la braise, surtout lors qu'il le fixait de cette manière. Il eut une nouvelle fois le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un contre lui, un besoin d'affection qu'il n'avait presque jamais eue depuis ses premières années. Il s'autorisa à se blottir doucement contre l'autre, posant la tête contre le torse de l'autre, se sentant apaisé face au contact du blond cendré.

* * *

*Obi : Ceinture de maintien d'un kimono (en général plus décoré quand c'est pour les filles).

Bonnes vacances à tout le monde !


	20. Arc 6 : Partie 2

Notes : Bonjour lecteurs, suiveurs, ami.e.s ! On espère que vos vacances se passent bien ! Voici l'unique chapitre du mois, septembre devrait revenir à la normale pour la publication, on vous tiendra au courant ! En attendant, place aux réponses de commentaires. Encore merci de votre soutien !

Thelonelymurderer : La réaction instinctive de Katsuki est en effet bienvenue car plus vraie que des actions qui auraient été prémédités par d'autres. Shoto comme bouillotte, c'est le pied ! Oui, c'est certain qu'après ce qu'il a vécu, notre cher Shoto ne veut pas avoir de fausses relations et qu'être en couple c'est mine de rien une responsabilité pour la personne qu'on aime. Pour le reste, on te laisse théoriser avec amour ! Encore merci pour tes commentaires qui motivent à fond !

Coralie : T'inquiètes nous comptons poursuivre, nous aimerions bien avoir un rythme de croisière mais c'est un peu difficile en ce moment. Merci pour ton gentil commentaire en tout cas !

Acchlys : Content de voir que tu apprécies l'évolution des sentiments du rouge et blanc et de la tournure du couple ! Navré de l'attente, en espérant que tu aimeras cette suite !

MissLittleWadada : Bienvenue à toi, chère nouvelle lectrice ! Nous sommes ravis que ce pairing est apprécié par plus de français qu'on ne le pense ! On est quand même une minorité, pourtant ce couple est, comme tu dis, bien plus intéressant que d'autres ships, mais bon, chacun ses goûts comme on dit. Nous sommes contents de voir qu'on arrive à respecter au plus proche les persos ! Si jamais tu fais un fanart, n'oublie pas de nous prévenir, qu'on voit le résultat.

Niel Elendar : Wow, un énorme commentaire à lire ! On est ravis ! Nous sommes aussi adeptes des fictions qui démarrent par des conflits. La nouveauté peut faire peur, même à notre bon vieux blondinet. Surtout quand ça concerne les « sentiments », il ne sait pas trop où se foutre. Oui, c'est exceptionnel que Shoto s'ouvre, en effet, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire confiance à autrui.

Tu as tout à fait compris ce qu'on voulait démontrer : la différence entre leurs deux situations familiales et c'est ce qui fait également leur différence de caractère et de comportement mine de rien. Oui, ça va être compliqué pour Katsuki de se retenir face au charme naturel de son camarade.

Le titre implique les deux personnages, comme tu l'as dit.

Nous avons regardé des vidéos yt sur la condition des homosexuels mais nous n'avons pas fait de recherche plus approfondie sur ce tabou du Japon. C'est un sujet délicat mais on n'est pas experts, on espère que tu trouveras les réponses une fois au Japon ! Nous essayons tout de même de nous aligner sur les expériences de minorités et de nos propres expériences pour alimenter l'histoire.

Pour nous, sur le point de vue de l'homosexualité, le monde de BNHA est aussi sexiste et homophobe que la réalité du Japon. Il prône l'ouverture d'esprit mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas en vrai, car il n'y aura pas de représentation homosexuelle ou trans non clichée dans ce volume. Merci encore pour ton beau pavé ! N'hésite pas à continuer d'écrire de tels écrits, ça nous donne l'impression de lire une fanfiction à notre tour.

Amaya – Matsuoka : Kacchan donne l'impression d'être un démon mais il peut être fondant quand il veut. Endeavor est un enfoiré donc on comprend que tu le détestes (pareil pou nous!). Shoto est pratique en tous les temps, que crois tu ! Malheureusement, il n'appartient qu'à un certain blond ! Double face, double fonction !  
Mince, tu as survécu à ces périples ? Et bien, nous en ferons peut-être des pires plus tard, qui sait ! Bref, bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Katsuki

Todoroki venait de lui montrer son côté maniaque en venant ajuster la ceinture de son kimono. L'asymétrie semblait l'avoir lourdement irrité. Si dans une autre situation ça aurait agacé le blond cendré, ce soir-là cela ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Juste pour faire chier, il aurait été capable de remettre la ceinture de travers. Juste pour qu'il recommence. Ils avaient été si proches dans ce court instant que son souffle tiède avait chauffé ses joues. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable. Pourtant, il était probable que la proximité entamée l'avait un peu gêné sur le moment, sans pour autant que cela se remarque sur le visage de l'explosif.

Il ne trouva pas l'idée de s'allonger sur le futon très intelligente car il craignait justement de s'endormir de cette façon. Il était capable de lutter contre le sommeil s'il se redressait un peu mais allongé il n'était pas sûr... Katsuki ne dit rien un court moment avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Il se glissa silencieusement sous l'épaisse couverture. Todoroki éteignit la lumière, les plongeant dans une semi obscurité un peu envoûtante. Le ciel était bien dégagé dehors et la lumière de la lune donnait une jolie couleur bleutée à la pièce et au visage de son voisin. Le blond s'était mis sur le côté et observait silencieusement son interlocuteur. Il avait l'impression que le moindre froissement brouillait le calme qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'être aussi silencieux. Si la règle de ne pas éveiller la curiosité de son salaud de père vibrait au dessus de leurs têtes, Katsuki était sûr que c'était le calme naturel du bicolore qui l'empêchait de se déchainer…  
Il détaillait à loisir le visage délicat de son vis-à-vis. Cette observation mutuelle fut progressivement brisée par le rapprochement lent de Shoto. L'intimité étrange ne semblait plus déranger même s'il crut lire une petite hésitation dans le regard de bicolore. Ce dernier finit par l'entourer de ses bras protecteur, gardant quand même un peu de distance, comme pour le laisser respirer ou pour qu'il ait l'occasion de se détacher s'il le souhaitait. Il trouva cette précaution étrange parce que tout dans le comportement du blond disait qu'il n'avait rien contre cette proximité. La même chaleur qui avait apaisé ses tremblements tout à l'heure l'envahit progressivement. Il ne se rapprocha pas plus même s'il en avait putain d'envie, jugeant qu'il ne devrait pas en faire trop. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment proche pour discuter…

 **« C'est vraiment bien ton truc avec ton alter… vraiment... »** Souffla t-il discrètement en détachant son regard du bicolore qui semblait un peu plus apaisé.  
Le silence revint, puis des mots lourds de sens et d'histoires reprirent leur place dans la conversation. S'il était venu pour que Todoroki se décharge un peu, il regrettait presque de devoir briser ce moment pour ce genre de chose. Ses prunelles vermillons fixaient son interlocuteur. Il ne lui coupa pas la parole et attendit que la voix du garçon aux deux alter s'atténuent pour mourir dans le silence pesant. Todoroki avait mal, mal de ne pouvoir rien faire, mal de ne rien pouvoir changer dans le passé et le présent.  
Apprendre de vive voix qu'il était considéré comme une marionnette par son père et qu'il ne pouvait pas remédier à sa propre condition fit plisser les sourcils du blond.  
Todoroki était à la fois un fataliste résigné et un battant qui tentait chaque jour de briser les chaînes. De l'entendre lui exprimer de vive voix que peu importe son envie de s'éloigner du but de son père, il n'arriverait à rien avant sa majorité, lui posa un poids dans la poitrine. Katsuki ne l'observait pas avant, alors il n'avait aucune idée de la différence entre le Todoroki du début d'année scolaire et celui de maintenant. Les mots de ce débile de Deku lui avaient sûrement permis d'accepter son pouvoir mais ils ne lui avaient sûrement pas permis de changer sa vie qu'il voyait encore comme un tourment interminable. Todoroki se rapprocha de lui, brisant la distance qu'il avait lui-même instauré au départ. Sa tête se posa contre le torse du blond qui sentit son coeur s'emballer à cette proximité. Il attendit de reprendre un souffle normal avant de parler, pour ne pas paraître trop surpris ni essoufflé… Ses joues prirent même un peu d'une couleur rosée...

 **« Tu n'peux sûrement rien faire sur la forme, puisqu'il t'obligera quand même à t'entraîner comme il le souhaite mais… Sur le fond, tu te débats et tu l'envoies déjà chier, et ça... Il doit voir qu'il ne maîtrise pas tout de toi. Il aura beau serrer les chaînes que t'as au pied ou en rajouter d'autres... si tu gardes en tête que tu as tes propres objectifs, plus tard tu ne suivras pas les siens et t'auras aucun mal à faire de ces chaînes du carton... »**

En attendant qu'il se libère... Il subirait les entraînements parce que son père restait son tuteur et il ne pourrait pas non plus effacer ce que sa mère avait subi.

 **« Pour ce qui est de ce qui t'es déjà arrivé… Tu peux rien y changer, c'est clair alors… arrête de vivre dans le passé. Depuis le tournoi, tu regardes déjà devant toi et pas derrière non ? »**

Ce n'était pas évident pour lui d'essayer d'avoir les bons mots pour réconforter. Il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose et les gens ne cherchaient pas à faire ça pour lui non plus. Il avait toujours refusé qu'on lui apporte du soutien, alors logiquement, en apporter aux autres étaient une tâche encore plus compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider et il ne se jugeait pas doué avec les mots. C'était désolant comme combo.  
En plus de cela, la cicatrice qui lui abîmait le visage semblait être un sujet sensible. Alors il fallait savoir quoi dire pour ne pas le vexer et c'était tout aussi compliqué.

 **« Ton physique ne s'arrête pas à ta cicatrice. La plupart s'en foute, tu devrais apprendre à faire pareil. De toute façon, elle est là. »** *Et elle te rend pas plus moche* qu'il aurait aimé souffler. Mais il maîtrisait clairement ce qu'il allait dire et certaines choses, il préférait les taire. Il avait beau dire certaines choses simplement, comme les insultes ou les mots durs, il se rendait compte que dire des choses bien sur une personne étaient beaucoup plus difficile à faire passer. Peut être parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, peut être parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit cette part de sensibilité qu'il cachait bien.  
Katsuki voulait observer son binôme mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Dans son esprit, il détaillait scrupuleusement cette cicatrice qu'il avait envie de toucher pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il imaginait le garçon sans, mais dans les deux cas, il le trouvait toujours agréable à regarder. Il jugea que le fait qu'elle soit là ou non ne changerait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir pour lui et ses propres émotions lui firent à nouveau peur. Pour masquer cette gêne dérangeante, il s'avança un peu pour capturer la chaleur bienfaitrice que transmettait le bicolore, il passa son bras droit autour des épaules du bicolore pour le resserrer contre lui, ce qui en réalité n'allait pas améliorer sa gêne. Mais grâce à la chaleur de son alter, Katsuki ne tremblait plus du tout depuis quelques minutes déjà et il n'avait pas envie qu'il arrête d'utiliser son alter tellement c'était agréable.

 **« Tout à l'heure… Hm… Je t'ai dit que ma famille elle était pas en location mais... ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de venir quand même chez moi… »**

Shoto

Shoto était ravi d'entendre que le garçon appréciait l'Alter qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter par le passé. Son don de chaleur commençait enfin à être utile pour quelqu'un et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir que le blond appréciait cette part de lui. Le voir se détendre à nouveau et ne plus trembler de froid apaisait légèrement sa rancoeur envers son paternel. Il ne fit aucune remarque concernant le fait qu'il était heureux de voir l'autre garçon se détendre face à la chaleur qu'il lui prodiguait, ne voulant pas effriter son ego et ainsi briser l'ambiance apaisante qui s'était installée entre eux.

L'autre, fort heureusement, ne l'interrompit pas lorsqu'il déblatéra tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il était étrangement silencieux et on voyait dans son regard qu'il était très attentif à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Jamais il n'aurait cru être le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre à ce point et autant apprécier ça. Encore moins le centre d'attention de Bakugo...

Entendre les battements de cœur de son camarade contre son front permit à sa respiration de devenir plus lente et moins agitée par les tourments qui lui sciaient la tête et au bout de quelques secondes, Katsuki répondit avec des mots justes, à propos de ce qu'il pensait de ses problèmes. Ces mots encourageants étaient également remplis d'une sagesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre des lèvres du garçon au caractère explosif. Étrangement, ces mots lui firent le plus grand bien même s'il savait que ça ne réglerait pas tout. Il y avait une pointe de vérité dans ses dires, comme quoi malgré la fatalité de sa vie, il pouvait garder ses propres objectifs clairement à l'esprit. Il pouvait se rebeller autant qu'il le pouvait afin qu'un jour, il soit enfin libre de ses chaînes "en carton", comme le disait si bien son partenaire de classe. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce qu'il lui disait. Mais quand l'autre lui demanda d'arrêter de regarder en arrière et de diriger son regard vers l'avant, il se dit que son passé faisait partie de lui et que de le renier ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais il ne partagea rien de ce train de pensée avec son camarade, buvant ses paroles silencieusement en fermant ses yeux, se concentrant davantage sur sa présence rassurante.

Quand il énonça que sa cicatrice faisait partie de son visage et que personne ne s'en préoccupait, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses yeux et de mettre sa main gauche sur la concernée. Alors, en sentant la peau légèrement rugueuse qu'il méprisait depuis sa jeunesse, il grimaça de dégoût et balança de manière légèrement défensive :

" **Détrompe toi, Bakugo, beaucoup de gens se sont interrogés sur ma cicatrice, les questions ont déjà fusé quand j'étais plus jeune. Même dans l'école, même s'ils ne disent rien, j'ai déjà croisé pas mal de regards dont je me serais bien passé… Mais comme tu dis, elle fait malheureusement partie de moi et je peux rien y changer."**

Le rouge et blanc était conscient que ce qu'il disait était pessimiste mais tout ce qui touchait à son père et à sa cicatrice était un peu les sujets tabous avec lui alors il était souvent sur la défensive, voire même parfois évasif quand il en parlait…

Puis, quand vint le moment où Bakugo lui annonça de manière implicite qu'il pouvait venir quand il le souhaitait chez lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette fois-ci néanmoins, c'était clairement positif. Les bras forts de l'autre l'entourèrent en une étreinte protectrice et cette proximité fit augmenter la température de son corps, qu'il eut soudainement du mal à réguler. Il n'en tint pas compte sur le moment cependant, bien trop perturbé par la nouvelle sensation qui se glissait dans sa poitrine. Une vague d'espoir et de reconnaissance surgit dans son cœur grâce aux mots que lui avait si gentiment dit Katsuki. Une pointe d'un sentiment inconnu vint également se glisser dans ses veines, l'apaisant davantage. Il releva la tête doucement pour regarder le concerné droit dans les yeux et sentit un mince sourire se dessiner instinctivement sur ses lèvres.

" **Merci, Katsuki…"** souffla t-il alors que ses yeux croisaient les prunelles rouges perçantes du blond cendré. Il lui offrait une solution pour fuir ses problèmes quand l'ambiance deviendrait trop venimeuse à la maison et Shoto ne demandait rien de plus. Le garçon au caractère bien trempé semblait vraiment sincère avec sa proposition et c'était ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir. Plongé dans son regard écarlate, le rouge et blanc commença à nouveau réfléchir à la question de sortir avec son homonyme.

Pendant que son flot de pensée lui triturait sa tête, il vint caresser doucement la joue anciennement blessée du blond, qui était plus douce qu'il ne l'imaginait. Tous les éléments positifs et négatifs qui s'étaient passés entre eux s'imbriquaient les uns aux autres et dans son esprit, cela devenait une évidence. Il avait désormais la réponse à la question du blond, il voulait tenter l'expérience et il n'avait presque plus peur des conséquences de ce choix. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout en se mettant au niveau de l'autre garçon, attrapant son visage entre ses deux grandes mains et lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Le baiser était quelque peu maladroit mais on sentait toutes les émotions du rouge et blanc mettait dans ce geste. Il écarta légèrement son visage de son nouveau petit ami et lui annonça avec une voix douce et plein de tendresse :

 **''J'ai pas mal réfléchis et… Je veux nous laisser une chance... Mais je te préviens, je ne suis vraiment pas doué en relation avec les autres alors tu te doutes bien que je ne m'y connais presque pas en matière de... couple...''** Le garçon inspira un coup pour se donner contenance alors que son cœur battait la chamade. La température de son corps augmentait aussi drastiquement, dû à sa légère gêne face à son discours et il fût forcé d'arrêter son alter de chaleur, au risque de blesser son partenaire. Sous le coup des émotions fortes qu'il ressentait, il sentait qu'il n'aurait plus le contrôle de rien s'il l'utilisait encore et brûler le garçon était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire. Il continuait de caresser la joue douce du blond, même quand il reprit son flot de paroles, la voix empli d'émotions sincères envers son camarade. ' **'Tu sais, la première fois que tu m'as embrassé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... J'ai juste eu très peur de notre proximité, comme tu ne me laissais aucune chance de m'écarter et je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi près de quelqu'un, ni faire ce genre de… choses, même encore maintenant. D'ailleurs, tu es le seul avec qui je me permets d'être si proche, sans être mal à l'aise. Mais sache que je n'ai en aucun cas ressenti du dégoût et c'est largement plus clair dans ma tête maintenant. Alors Katsuki, j'accepte de sortir avec toi.''**

Ça y était, c'était fait et il n'y avait plus moyen de retourner en arrière. Il avait accepté de commencer une relation amoureuse avec le blond caractériel. Même si une pointe de peur et de stress se profilait au fond de lui, en regardant l'expression de son camarade, il se dit que c'était la bonne décision. Katsuki était un garçon certes impulsif mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui était incroyablement attendrissant et ça en valait la peine. À cette pensée, un léger sourire heureux se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, alors qu'il regardait l'autre adolescent avec un regard qui montrait qu'il était légèrement stressé mais attendri.

Katsuki

Todoroki s'était brusquement enflammé sur le sujet des cicatrices, il avait senti une pointe de vexation dans la voix du bicolore. Le sujet avait l'air sensible et Katsuki manqua de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il parla de sa mauvaise expérience avec les gens cons. Sur le physique le blond n'avait jamais emmerdé personne. Il avait été certes un petit con en maternel et au collège, mais il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit de critiquer ce genre de blessure.

Pour ne pas le braquer davantage, il préféra oublier le sujet. Il n'imaginait même pas s'il lui avait balancé qu'il l'aimait bien "avec". Il hésitait même à lui dire le fond de sa pensée un jour. Mais avec sa franchise, il y avait de fortes chances que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre...

Il aurait bien pu lui dire que plus de 50% (plutôt 99% pour Katsuki) de la population était conne et que s'il s'y attardait, il n'avait pas fini de se faire du mal.

Lorsque moitié-moitié leva un regard plein de reconnaissance en le remerciant avec une sincérité débordante et emmerdante, Katsuki avait eu bien du mal à garder son regard fixé sur lui. Il fut bien forcé de détourner la tête de gêne, à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à ce qu'il venait de proposer. Sérieux, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui avait fait une proposition de dingue, ni même que ses mots de soutien avaient quelque chose d'encourageant. Il les avait trouvé assez minables.

En voyant la tronche du bicolore si proche de lui, le regard plein de gratitude, il n'avait pas su où se foutre. Au lieu de dire quoique se soit, il laissa échapper un bref **« hm »** en détournant légèrement la tête, cherchant à calmer sa respiration qui redevenait rapide. Enfin, il tourna la tête vers moitié-moitié par réflexe lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur sa joue. Là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre et délicat. S'il espérait ce genre de proximité sans vraiment le dire mais ça ne le rendait pas du tout à l'aise en réalité. En plus, il caressait pile la joue que le bicolore avait cogné quelques temps plus tôt. Il n'avait plus mal et le bleu s'était résorbé grâce à la pommade du bicolore mais il sentait tout de même que sa peau était plus sensible à cet endroit. **« Shoto… Je peux savoir ce que tu fous... »** Il avait presque dit naturellement son prénom et sans s'en rendre compte tant la situation le troublait.

C'était à peine embarrassant. Il était clair que le fait qu'ils soient aussi aimantés n'avaient rien de naturel non plus entre "connaissances". Mais ce contact c'était autre chose, tellement proche, tellement brûlant, tellement peu commun surtout venant du bicolore. Ce dernier même qui venait de se retrouver à son niveau, le regard étrangement déterminé. Rien que ce regard sûr de lui le fit taire et ne plus bouger, les mains chaleureuses de son vis-à-vis avaient emprisonné ses joues avec détermination. Le baiser était léger, les lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes avec une délicatesse étrange, presque surnaturelle. De la timidité et de la maladresse se ressentaient dans ce qu'il venait de faire. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde et pourtant cela avait mis tout son esprit et son corps en émoi. Il était secoué, chamboulé, mais dans le bon sens du terme. C'était tellement léger, que lorsqu'il s'était séparé de lui pour parler il avait senti que sa bouche en réclamait encore. C'était trop bref et il avait manqué de s'avancer sur l'instant pour réclamer davantage.

Quand Shoto commença à lui dire qu'il acceptait de sortir avec lui, son coeur continua de taper dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait presque mal tellement il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça. Ils étaient en face à face, la nuit rendait cette atmosphère encore plus chaleureuse. Au fur et à mesure que le bicolore parlait avec cette gêne agréable à regarder, il sentit que le corps du bicolore se réchauffait sous sa peau. Bakugo baissa les yeux, regardant le corps de son interlocuteur, il était chaud comme s'il allait s'embraser. Aucune flamme n'était apparue, mais alors qu'il s'interrogeait, il sentit tout à coup la chaleur se dissiper. Il avait réellement failli le cramer là ? La gêne pouvait-il le rendre à ce point si brûlant ? Cet aspect l'intéressa et l'amusa. S'il n'avait pas été si gêné par tout ce qui était en train de se passer, il aurait surement légèrement souri.

Ensuite, Todoroki venait clairement de lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'avoir cogné et même si le blond avait nourri de la rancoeur par rapport à ça, il se rendait compte qu'il avait oublié. Comment il avait pu mettre ça de côté d'ailleurs ?

Il avait senti comme un soulagement s'échapper lorsque le bicolore lui avoua qu'il voulait bien sortir avec lui. Il se ferait peut être exploser par sa mère dans quelques heures mais au moins… il serait pas encore à ruminer dans son coin ses sentiments naissants pour ce mec… Il ressentait vraiment un espèce de soulagement étrange. Il se surprit à vraiment trouver Todoroki mignon à le regarder avec ce sourire et il était presque fier d'avoir apporté quelque chose à quelqu'un comme lui. Là ça devenait vraiment troublant ce silence soudain et avec cet échange de regard, il se sentit légèrement rougir et pour masquer ça, il commença enfin à parler :

 **« Mais merde j'suis pas doué non plus, tu crois quoi, que j'ai eu combien de relations ? Des tonnes ? J'sais pas, j'en donne pas l'impression non plus… Alors arrête de t'excuser pour ça… Surtout que je risque pas d'être ton prof en matière de couple… C'est vraiment bizarre de parler de ça comme ça d'ailleurs, j'pense pas qu'les gens qui s'mettent ensemble se posent la question alors te la pose pas… J't'ai dit, ça se calcule pas… »**

Il allait trouver ça bizarre de faire des activités avec quelqu'un d'autre, il était même sûr qu'il trouverait ça chiant des fois. Avec son côté solitaire, ça allait être difficile d'imaginer des choses… en commun ? Alors ce genre de pensées commencerait sans doute à bien l'emmerder aussi. Alors autant ne pas y penser du tout, de ne rien prévoir de particulier et de précis et plutôt envisager de faire des choses en fonction de l'envie du moment. Être synchrone avec un gars aussi différent de lui que Todoroki, ça serait juste impossible. Alors non il ne serait pas doué non plus, ça allait être une belle merde mais… Il sentait qu'il aimait vraiment ça, de l'avoir collé à lui avec un regard pareil. Pourquoi il s'attendrissait à ce point ? Il se trouvait débile. Mais clairement, de le voir comme ça dans la nuit, c'était envoûtant, électrisant, et le mélange de sensations nouvelles qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, ça lui plaisait. Cette tension qui lui tordait les tripes, ces picotements discrets dans tout son corps et cette envie, c'était pas désagréable. Sa respiration se mêlait à la sienne, ils étaient à la même hauteur et Bakugo s'efforçait de ne pas avoir l'air aussi stressé que Todoroki. Il ne voulait pas montrer que lui aussi ça le troublait. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était sûr de lui et qu'il savait y faire. Même si clairement, il avait affirmé deux minutes plutôt être novice dans le domaine aussi...

 **« Hey… Maintenant que tu as un peu plus l'habitude de… tout ça… J'vais plus me gêner alors... »**

Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, juste de le sentir si près de lui, de sentir son odeur et sa présence. La nuit l'aidait à mieux détailler ses traits, à ne pas avoir peur de le faire dans l'excès… Il sentait que son envie de reprendre le cours de ce baiser volé trop discret à son goût. Il en voulait clairement plus pour ressentir à nouveau ses papillons chanter dans son ventre. C'était peut être bien les premières fois où il avait vraiment envie de lâcher prise et de se plonger dans ses sensations bienfaitrices.

Il attira le visage de son binôme vers lui en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Il n'était pas aussi délicat que Todoroki, il l'approchait peut être avec plus de force et moins de douceur, mais l'intensité de son geste voulait aussi dire qu'il nourrissait vraiment des sentiments envers ce mec. Lui et sa gueule de petit prince charmant, lui qui était trop séduisant dans son kimono bleu et avec cet air embarrassé par cette proximité. Katsuki aussi était gêné, mais il arrivait encore à le cacher. Le baiser était clairement différent, moins brusque que le premier qu'il lui avait donné mais il n'en était pas pour autant moins intense. Il avait d'abord posé une empreinte, puis une seconde. Il s'était rapproché de lui en penchant un peu la tête pour venir saisir ses lèvres. La pression sur ces dernières étaient appuyées, il testait, savourait sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait vraiment faire. Il le faisait de cette façon parce qu'il en avait envie, doucement au début puis avec plus de pression, en se laissant de moins en moins respirer alors qu'il se rapprocha du bicolore comme pour fusionner avec lui. Son estomac se nouait avec une satisfaction déconcertante, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à l'embrasser, le laissant respirer de temps à autre sans pour autant arrêter cette danse entre leurs bouches. Il n'y avait aucun guide, il ne se posait pas la question de s'il embrassait bien ou mal. Il avait simplement envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir ni réfléchir ni penser. Sa main derrière sa nuque venait se glisser dans ses cheveux pour venir lui caresser la joue une seconde, se rapprochant de lui encore comme si c'était possible de le traverser. Après quelques minutes où le baiser se prolongea avec impatience, il finit par s'en séparer un court moment pour le regarder. Katsuki le fixa avec une expression intense d'envie, ses prunelles assombries par la nuit détaillant les traits très proches du visage de son binôme... ou plutôt petit ami.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire après ça, même ce qu'il ressentait était difficile à décrire. C'était à la fois gênant et exaltant alors il se contenta de le regarder dans le silence, les mots étaient trop inutiles à prononcer. S'il n'avait pas aimé après tout, il l'aurait dégagé non ?

Shoto

Quand il avait pris son visage en coupe, il avait senti une légère résistance de la part de Bakugo qui prononça son prénom sans même sembler s'en rendre compte tellement il semblait éberlué des actes de son homonyme. Il avait certainement du mal à comprendre qu'il initiait un baiser, lui, Shoto Todoroki qui était si pudique habituellement. Mais voilà, pris par l'adrénaline et ses sentiments internes, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres contre celles douces de l'autre. Ça avait été instinctif et il sentait qu'il pouvait baisser ses barrières avec l'autre garçon, surtout dans cet atmosphère reposant de sa chambre. Il n'en était pas déçu du tout, de sa décision, malgré sa grosse inexpérience dans le baiser qu'il avait offert et cela se ressentait grandement dans son geste.

Il sembla qu'il avait pris la bonne décision d'accepter de sortir avec l'adolescent caractériel en remarquant les yeux du concerné s'écarquiller de stupeur, avec une lueur de joie et de soulagement. Même si au fond de son inconscient, il restait toujours une hésitation et du stress par rapport au fait de sortir avec lui… Parce que certainement, être en couple avec un garçon alors qu'il en était lui-même un pouvait leur poser des problèmes à tous les deux, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à y penser à l'instant même. Là, tout de suite, il voulait vivre l'instant présent et profiter d'être proche du jeune homme aux yeux de braise qui lui faisaient face sous la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

Après sa déclaration pleine d'émotions, il attendit presque impatiemment la réaction de son camarade, le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, tambourinant violemment contre sa cage thoracique rapidement. Lorsque l'autre commença à lui répondre, son regard aiguisé captèrent, malgré la pénombre de la nuit et la fatigue qui commençait à engourdir ses sens, un léger rougissement de la part de son vis-à-vis. Quand il rougissait, cela le rendait incroyablement mignon et ça montrait un aspect tellement attendrissant de la part de son camarade de classe, qu'il faillit en avoir le souffle coupé. Mais très vite, son attention se porta sur les paroles chuchotées car elles étaient primordiales pour la suite des événements. Il fut étonné de savoir que l'autre était aussi novice que lui en la matière et le fait qu'il lui avoue ça de but en blanc alors qu'il était quelqu'un qui détestait dévoiler ses 'faiblesses' le surprit davantage. Il n'en dit cependant rien, hochant la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris ce que l'autre voulait lui expliquer.

Certes, le jeune blond avait un sale caractère et était un peu trop fixé sur ses objectifs de devenir le nouveau n°1, mais il était plutôt bien bâti et physiquement attirant, il supposait, pour la gente féminine. Alors il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ait aussi peu d'expérience que lui dans ce terrain là. Peut-être que son perfectionnisme l'avait empêché de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, tout comme lui-même s'était enfermé dans sa haine envers son paternel et le fait de vouloir se défaire de ses chaînes de toutes ses forces ? Il ne savait pas...

Il répondit dans un souffle à sa remarque concernant le fait que les gens ne réfléchissaient pas quand ils se mettaient ensemble et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout calculer en avance :

 **«Je sais bien, j'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de me planter avec toi...»**

Malgré leurs nombreuses différences, ils avaient quelques points communs assez étonnants comme cette méconnaissance de ce qu'était d'être en couple. Après son espèce de discours, Katsuki ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir intérieurement sur il ne savait quoi. Il croisa ses yeux rouges écarlates et il remarqua que l'autre le détaillait avec un regard qu'il ne l'avait que rarement vu arborer, leur respiration s'entremêlant tellement ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. À cette constatation, Shoto se sentit davantage rougir, car jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte du peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux, comme s'il avait été pendant une sorte de coton protecteur pendant tout le moment où il avait été dans ses bras jusque quand il affirma qu'il acceptait d'être le petit d'ami de Katsuki. Soudainement, le regard du blond sembla changer légèrement et il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit par rapport au fait qu'il était habitué à "ce genre de choses", qu'il sentit l'autre fondre sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Avec le plein de désir qui emplissait le regard de l'autre et le fait qu'il le prévenait presque oralement de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il aurait dû ne pas être étonné de la force que Katsuki utilisa pour lui donner des baisers. Au début, il se crispa grandement quand il l'attira à lui, brisant les quelques pauvres centimètres qui séparaient leur deux visages. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en regardant son camarade comme il le pouvait, mais au fur à mesure des baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et… sensuels ? Il se détendit peu à peu, alors qu'il se laissait aller dans les étreintes chaudes de son partenaire, même s'il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise avec tout ça. Après tout, c'était nouveau pour lui.

Malgré son côté un peu bourrin, Katsuki embrassait, à son sens, très bien et se sentir couvé sous ce regard. Ces gestes protecteurs et plein de désirs manquèrent de faire rater un battement à son coeur qui battait de nouveau à pleine puissance. Il arriva même à un moment où l'adolescent, même s'il était encore gêné, ferma les yeux pour ressentir davantage les bienfaits de ces embrassades, laissant l'autre le guider car il ne savait pas quoi faire lui-même à cet instant. Katsuki ne donnait même pas l'impression d'être si stressé que ça et avec sa manière de happer sa bouche, Shoto se demandait s'il était sincère quand il disait qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait avec quelqu'un auparavant. Il sentit que ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut par celles de l'autre à plusieurs reprises, manquant par moment d'être mordillées et c'était une sensation très agréable malgré sa gêne interne.

À chaque fois, les délais pour reprendre sa respiration devenait de plus en plus courtes et les baisers de plus en plus pressants, comme si l'autre avait attendu énormément de temps pour se lâcher. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient pendant tout le long des baisers intempestifs du blond cendré, créant une bulle intime entre son copain et lui, alors que ses prunelles hétérochromes s'ouvraient légèrement pour apercevoir légèrement la silhouette très proche de lui.

Le rouge et blanc manqua de gémir quand il sentit la main de l'autre glisser de sa nuque, passant dans ses cheveux pour arriver jusqu'à sa joue rougie. Il soupira en sentant son corps réagir positivement à ce geste, il se colla davantage contre le corps chaud de Bakugo. Il sentit un courant de papillons jouer avec le bas de son ventre sans qu'il ne contrôle rien et il ne put se retenir de soupirer d'aise dans l'étreinte collante de l'autre. Ce bien-être intérieur était totalement nouveau pour l'adolescent, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi détendu auparavant, encore moins en présence d'une autre personne.

À un moment, le garçon à l'alter unique se recula légèrement pour l'observer et la vision que Shoto eut de lui lui coupa le souffle. Il était juste magnifique avec ses pupilles dilatées le fixant comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux, avec sa respiration rapide qui était synchronisée avec la sienne, ses joues rougies par la chaleur de leur actions mais aussi, le fait qu'il était un peu transpirant le rendait encore plus beau. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de l'autre quelques secondes encore avant que Shoto, la respiration encore saccadée, souffla un **« Wow... »** qui ne brisa même pas la magie du moment.

 _''Tu es magnifique_ '' avait-il voulu ajouter mais sa gorge restait fermée à tout mot, trop prise par le fait qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits et son air. Alors, comme le blond l'avait rendu presque muet grâce à ses baisers, il le prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, le serrant avec force et il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de l'autre. Il resta un bon moment ainsi, à respirer l'odeur épicée du garçon contre lui, écoutant chaque pulsation de son coeur et se relaxa complètement. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue qui était presque absente dû à toutes ces émotions qu'il avait ressenties revint au galop. Son corps réclamait, en toute logique, un sommeil réparateur pour se ressourcer et il avait jusqu'ici fait fi de ce besoin. Cependant, le fait qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre dans un cocon de chaleur et de tendresse, allongés tranquillement sous la couverture renforça son besoin de s'endormir. Il se sentait tellement en sécurité et bien dans ces bras… Il se recula alors de quelques millimètres pour mettre sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'il bailla, les larmes aux yeux et il entreprit de dire à Bakugou, tout en restant au niveau de la jugulaire de celui-ci :

 **« Ce serait pas mal que l'on dorme, Katsuki… Tu vas être épuisé et…** -il bailla à nouveau avant de reprendre, le regard un peu vitreux de fatigue- **moi aussi, j'imagine, si on ne dort pas un minimum d'heures... »** Il bailla une troisième et dernière fois, avant de dire avec une voix à peine consciente et un sourire léger sur ses lèvres : **« J'ai fait le bon choix... »** Il finit son petit discours en pressant ses lèvres fines contre le creu du cou de son camarade en un petit bisous, en guise de bonne nuit.

Il attendit à peine que l'autre donne son accord qu'il sentit sa conscience se déconnecter du réel et plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, tout en se blottissant contre la forme rassurante de celui qui allait bientôt être le centre de ses pensées. Inconsciemment, il entremêla ses longues jambes avec celle légèrement plus courtes de Katsuki, ne laissant presque plus d'espace entre eux, comme s'ils étaient unis l'un à l'autre. Dans ses rêves, le peu qu'il en eut, rien de négatif ne se passa. Même s'il ne s'en souviendrait pas au réveil, toutes les choses qui pouvaient le blesser, dont son père et son passé, étaient sauvagement repoussées de son esprit grâce à un certain blond au caractère impulsif qui faisait barrière. Il le rassurait de sa présence et faisait presque écran à toutes les pensées négatives qu'il pouvait avoir.

Vers 14:30 de l'après midi, les deux dormaient l'un contre l'autre à point fermé et rien ne semblait vouloir perturber l'ambiance apaisante et calme de la pièce jusque là. Cependant, cinq minutes plus tard, le portable d'un certain explosif commença à sonner et vibrer, près du futon où se trouvait encore le jeans de Bakugo.

Shoto, perturbé dans son sommeil, fronça des sourcils en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de l'adolescent musclé, comme pour fuir la musique qui tiraillait ses tympans habitués au calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que la sonnerie retentissait légèrement plus fort dans la pièce, il se força à s'éveiller pour essayer de trouver la source du bruit nuisible et le faire disparaître. Il soupira en sentant le mal de tête pointer et regarda, hagard, autour de lui, remarquant que le blond dormait toujours à point fermé, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais, par chance, il était étalé comme un sac sur le futon, avec juste un bras qui était posé mollement autour de sa taille fine et musclée. Aussi, Shoto put se dégager de son emprise assez facilement, contrairement à la première fois, mais ne prit malheureusement pas le temps d'observer le spectacle plutôt comique et adorable que lui offrait le garçon endormi pour chercher des yeux la source du bruit. Il se leva du futon, titubant un peu et arriva à trouver le portable responsable du boucan et regarda l'écran. C'était un appel entrant de "la vieille peau" et l'ado aux doubles alters sentit sa fatigue s'envoler en un instant. Il fit rapidement le lien entre le surnom caricaturale et la personne qui devait sûrement être au bout du fil, morte d'inquiétude.

Le rouge et blanc se tourna vers le fils des Bakugo et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il le réveille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décrocher à la mère de famille. Il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer quoi que ce soit alors qu'il ignorait qu'est ce qu'il pourrait dire ni même ce que savait la femme. Après tout, si elle appelait c'était sûrement parce qu'elle ignorait ce que Katsuki avait fait la nuit, pour le rejoindre. Il posa alors le téléphone sur le côté et entreprit d'essayer de réveiller le gros dormeur qu'était le blond cendré, mais c'était pas gagné, vu la difficulté qu'il avait eu à le réveiller la première fois, quand il lui avait monopolisé la jambe et le cou en guise de _chauffage_.

Il essaya d'abord avec la manière douce, en le secouant et en l'appelant, mais l'autre ne broncha qu'à peine. Il essaya encore deux trois autres manières douces, mais toujours sans succès, l'autre dormait toujours comme s'il n'y avait pas de boucan dans la pièce. Mais comment pouvait-il avoir un sommeil aussi lourd, honnêtement ? Soupirant, il s'arrêta et réfléchit à une manière de réveiller l'autre efficacement sans pour autant le rendre… Hystérique ? Ça semblait impossible alors il préféra réveiller le blond pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer par sa propre génitrice, en approchant son visage de l'oreille bien tendue du garçon et de parler super fort :

 **« Katsuki, réveille toi, bon sang ! Ta mère appelle depuis tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »**

Quand il vit l'autre sursauter de plein fouet, se réveillant _enfin_ , il recula en lançant un regard d'excuse en lui tendant le téléphone qui sonnait depuis bientôt 5 minutes voire plus. Il attendrait que celui-ci veuille bien décrocher avant de se rallonger dans le futon pour se reposer encore un peu. Mais en attendant, il regardait son nouveau petit ami avec un air légèrement ferme pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire, mais tout en étant penaud de l'avoir réveillé ainsi.


	21. Arc 6 : Partie 3

Note : Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs de notre histoire ! Tout d'abord, nous sommes navrés d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre ! Faute de temps et de problèmes personnels, nous n'avons eu ni le temps ni la motivation de poursuivre suffisamment notre rédaction pour avoir une grande marge de manœuvre pour les posts de chapitre.

Nous pensons donc pour l'instant tenir un rythme d'une fois par mois jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions un rythme plus sain dans notre vie de tous les jours ! Rassurez-vous, nous n'abandonnerons cette histoire pour rien au monde, mais réduire le nombre de post à une fois par mois nous permettra d'avancer dans notre intrigue sans être stressés par le temps !

Désolé aux gens qui avaient des attentes et on espère avoir votre compréhension !

Merci encore aux news followers et aux anciens, aux commentateurs ou aux lecteurs silencieux de soutenir notre projet, c'est ce qui nous motive à continuer en plus du manga en lui-même !

Thelonelymurderer : Encore et toujours tes commentaires qui font plaisir ! On les attend à chaque fois et on les reçoit avec beaucoup de plaisir ! Heureux de voir que tu apprécies la tendresse et le rapprochement de nos deux héros, quant à savoir si ils feront la prochaine étape... Et bien, tu verras par toi-même haha ! J'aime ton terme de « beau fils » pour la mère de Katsuki ! Elle ne sait rien, à ce stade !

Niel Elendar : Bonsoir à toi, ou bonjour selon quand tu liras ce message ! Et bien, on est super contents de voir que la suite te plait toujours autant ! C'est super si notre positivité te fait du bien !

Oh, on espère que tu t'amuses bien au Japon ! Oui, en effet, les vrais LGBTs sont toujours un tabou dans ce pays et en effet, les représentations sont loin d'être bonnes, au contraire sont limite insultantes vu les clichés qu'ils ont sans cesse, que ce soit dans les médias ou mangas (dont BNHA d'ailleurs...). Il doit y avoir peu d'adolescents out au Japon je pense à cause de la pression que ceux-ci doivent avoir de la famille (le fait de fonder une famille et tout ça), c'est assez triste. Mais bon, en France, même si de plus en plus sont out, ça ne veut pas dire que les violences contre eux diminuent. D'ailleurs, sur ce sujet, je (Maxence qui joue Shoto) serait ravi d'en parler davantage par mp, ce sujet m'intéresse beaucoup !

Acchlys : Oh non ! Ne meurs pas, on ne veut pas perdre des bons lecteurs comme toi ! On est absolument pas navrés de t'avoir presque fait pleuré de joie, c'est un plaisir ! Et bien, et bien, heureusement qu'Endeavor n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez la nuit, pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, sinon, Shoto aurait peut-être eu des problèmes. Bref, en espérant que tu apprécies autant cette suite que les précédentes !

Zofra : Merci encore pour tes commentaires qui motivent ! Et oui, nous aimons le réalisme, on allait pas les faire sortir ensemble dès le premier regard, on a horreur du hors caractère ! Endeavor est un ange, tout le monde le sait !

Maintenant que les réponses aux commentaires sont faites, bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Katsuki

Cette proximité lui plaisait vraiment. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder dans la pénombre et l'ambiance était étrangement vraiment agréable. Todoroki s'était détaché de lui pour le regarder avec une expression tout à fait délicieuse. Ses joues étaient rougies par la gêne et la chaleur qu'il ressentait. Son regard était fiévreux et embrumé par le baiser. Cette vision avait tout pour satisfaire le blond qui frissonna en le regardant. En plus de cela, la bouche de Shoto avait été très réceptive à son baiser. Il appréciait de l'avoir vu avec le souffle court après ce qu'il venait de lui offrir. Rien que de le voir ainsi lui avait donné envie de recommencer. Ça avait été si doux et si chaud. Le goût des lèvres de Todoroki était resté comme un parfum éternel sur ses propres lèvres. Il arrivait un peu à distinguer un petit goût de miel et de graines de sésame grillées. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait eu en l'embrassant. La sensation était encore plus intense que la première fois. Sûrement parce que le rejet de Shoto avait tout gâché de son côté…

Katsuki sentit encore ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il vit que les yeux de Todoroki brillaient. Putain, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas juste rougir en voyant chacune des expressions agréables de son petit ami… Merde... Ça aussi c'était bizarre de le penser... « Petit ami » c'était difficile de l'appeler de cette façon. C'était même carrément une blague dans sa tête. En plus de cela, il allait devoir le considérer comme autre chose qu'un rival potentiel. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il se rendait compte qu'il ne voyait plus tellement le jeune homme de cette façon depuis quelques temps.

Ils se regardaient sans baisser les yeux pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Todoroki murmure dans un souffle quelque chose que Katsuki ne comprit pas vraiment. Il avait bien entendu « wow » mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Todoroki avait laissé échapper un truc pareil. Qu'est-ce qui le surprenait à ce point ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que voulait dire le bicolore. Peut être que le baiser lui avait juste plu.

Leurs respirations s'entremêlaient et le blond ne savait juste plus quoi dire. Il se sentait juste bien dans les bras du garçon.

Todoroki s'approcha à nouveau de lui pour l'enlacer avec force. Cette étreinte lui renvoya une décharge chaleureuse. Bakugo se sentit encore plus réceptif au rapprochement du bicolore. L'odeur délicieuse du garçon et la chaleur de l'instant le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états. Les mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête, il était incapable de décrire ce que son corps était en train de ressentir.

Il frissonna en sentant le souffle agréable du garçon aux deux alters dans son cou. Il se sentait emporté dans un demi-sommeil même s'il était plutôt perturbé intérieurement par tout ce qui s'était produit en une soirée. Tout s'était subitement accéléré dans son sens.

Son corps réclamait toujours plus de Todoroki, et il se sentait détendu de voir que Todoroki était petit à petit réceptif à ses propres sentiments.

Par moment, le blond sentait que ses yeux se fermaient. Mais il s'efforçait de les garder ouverts, il voulait à tout prix lutter contre la fatigue. Le silence de la pièce les enveloppait jusqu'à ce que le bicolore baille en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Ce geste lui avait irrémédiablement donné envie de bailler à son tour. Les yeux de Todoroki se fermaient parfois. Il tombait aussi de fatigue et il finit par lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se reposent un peu tous les deux.

 **« Ouais on va être morts si on dort pas…»** Répondit-il en guise d'approbation. Ce que le garçon lui dit et lui fit ensuite termina de troubler Katsuki. Il sentit des lèvres chaudes venir se poser au creux de son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il était surpris et chamboulé par la simplicité avec laquelle le bicolore faisait et disait certaines choses. Il trouvait même que c'était extrêmement excitant mais il fallait qu'il contrôle ses émotions de merde… Car ce n'était qu'un vulgaire petit baiser dans le cou…

Pourtant cela faisait tellement réagir son corps au quart de tour.

Le cou était une zone extrêmement sensible chez lui. La peau y était si fine que son corps avait répondu instinctivement. Désormais, le blond se sentait plus réveillé que jamais. C'était comme si ce contact avait redonné dans une décharge de l'énergie à l'ensemble de son corps. C'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas mis à bander juste à ce contact et cette proximité électrique. Putain il allait le prendre pour un animal s'il réagissait comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches…

Mais en même temps, moitié-moitié devait arrêter de faire ce genre de choses dérangeantes avec une innocence pareille. Après de longue minutes, Katsuki acquiesça enfin et sentit Shoto se détendre contre lui.

L'explosif mit un peu plus de temps avant de se glisser dans les bras de Morphée à son tour. Il avait tenté de se concentrer sur la respiration délicate de Todoroki contre lui. Il n'y avait plus d'espace entre eux et Shoto avait enroulé ses jambes dans les siennes. Il le sentait si près de lui et si détendu, ce qui le rassura un peu. Comment pouvait-il se sentir si fier d'avoir aidé quelqu'un ? Comment Todoroki avait réussi en si peu de temps à le faire apprécier autant de chose chez lui ? Ce romantisme à la con, ça lui donnait tellement envie de gerber de base alors que là, il s'était juste entièrement plongé dans cette merde. Il sentit que la respiration du bicolore contre lui était de plus en plus calme. Todoroki était en train de plonger dans un sommeil profond. Katsuki était tellement crevé de la semaine qu'il n'eut aucun mal à fermer les yeux au bout de quelques minutes.

Quelques heures plus tard, il n'entendit pas le réveil ni les appels du bicolore à côté de lui. Après tout, il n'avait dormi que quelques heures tout au plus et on ne pouvait pas dire que le sommeil avait été réparateur. Dans son sommeil, il entendit au lointain une voix qui l'emmerdait mais son esprit était focalisé sur un rêve qu'il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix forte et extrêmement proche de ses oreilles retentit qu'il crut que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine. Son coeur s'était mis à battre et son oreille à saigner… C'est avec des yeux écarquillés, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et la colère, qu'il regarda double face s'exciter en lui tendant le téléphone. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de hurler depuis cinq minutes et le blond ne l'avait même pas entendu. Il pesta.

 **« Et tu t'es senti o-bli-gé de me trouer le tympan pour cette merde putain ?! »**

Il pouvait le ravaler son petit air désolé. Il était énervé pour le reste de la matinée ou… Non, il était déjà passé midi, et vu qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mettre un mot à ses parents, sa mère était sûrement en train de retourner la maison pour retrouver son fils. Elle était capable d'appeler les flics pour ça. Katsuki avait pensé à tout sauf à prévenir ses parents. Ce n'était pas le genre de détails qui lui avaient sauté aux yeux sur l'instant.

Dans un grognement puissant, il se redressa du futon pour décrocher. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Todoroki qui s'était gentiment remis sous sa couverture. Sa tête dépassait et il le fixait comme pour lui dire il ne savait quoi. Il avait l'impression de voir le reproche dans les yeux du garçon. Il se prenait pour sa mère ou quoi ? Il aurait décroché dans tous les cas. Ensuite, il se chargerait pour l'exploser pour lui avoir hurler dans les oreilles comme un pestiféré.

 **« Allô ? »** Il n'eut guère le temps de poursuivre pour lui expliquer pourquoi il avait disparu de la maison en pleine nuit qu'un flot de hurlements, d'indignation, de colère et de panique déferla du téléphone. La voix de sa mère était si forte et tremblante qu'on l'entendrait sûrement jusqu'à Yuhei. La garce venait de détruire l'audition de son autre oreille. _**« MAIS OÙ ES-TU BON SANG ? DEPUIS QUAND TU TE CASSES DE LA MAISON COMME ÇA ? TU LAISSES TOUT EN PLAN SANS PRÉVENIR ? PUTAIN D'INCONSCIENT ! J'CROYAIS QUE T'AVAIS DISPARU ! T'AS PENSÉ À CE QUE TON PÈRE ET MOI AVONS RESSENTI EN TROUVANT LE LIT VIDE CE MATIN ? PAS DE MOT, PAS DE SMS ?! QUOI ÇA PRENDS DEUX SECONDES ! T'AS RÉFLÉCHIS À ÇA ? LE LIT VIDE PUTAIN VIDE, SANS MOT SANS RIEN, TU TE CROIS OÙ ? T'AS DEUX SECONDES POUR ME DIRE OÙ T'AS ÉTÉ EN PLEINE NUIT ! DEUX SECONDES ! ET ON VIENT TE CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE ! »**_

Il se demandait où elle pouvait trouver un souffle pareil. L'inquiétude, il la sentait bien dans la voix à peine tremblante de sa mère. Mais les cris avaient le don de le faire gueuler encore plus fort. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bakugo lui tiendrait tête car il voulait faire en sorte qu'elle la ferme en premier en gueulant plus fort qu'elle. C'était totalement con de faire ça parce qu'il savait qu'il ne gagnait jamais à ce jeu.

Katsuki avait placé le combiné à une distance respectable de son oreille. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées et il le regardait comme si le combiné était contaminé. Au bout d'un moment il déclara : **« Mais laisse-moi en PLACER une PUTAIN ! »** Mais sa mère reprenait en gueulant. _**« T'IMAGINES PAS LE MOURON QU'ON S'EST FAIT EN VOYANT TON LIT VIDE ! T'ES UN PUTAIN D'ÉGOISTE ! TU PENSES QU'À… »**_

Sans aucune gêne il la coupa une seconde fois, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de ne pas pouvoir en placer une. La bouche grimaçante du blond était prête à laisser échapper une tornade d'injures quitte à effrayer les autres Todoroki ou les voisins.

 **« Mais merde ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE CHIER ! J'suis JUSTE chez Todoroki et c'était FRANCHEMENT pas prévu ! J'ai pas pensé à prévenir MERDE ! Et m'dit pas genre que ça n't'arrives jamais d'oublier ! »**

C'était pas une excuse de les oublier. Et le blond savait qu'il aurait pu anticiper et prévenir en laissant un mot sur le lit. Mais dans la précipitation, ce genre d'évidence lui était carrément sortie de la tête. Ensuite, le froid lui avait gelé le cerveau et les doigts sur le chemin. Enfin, lorsqu'il était arrivé chez double face, ils s'étaient passés trop de confidences et de trucs bien pour qu'ils pensent à l'inquiétude de ses parents.

 **« J'rentre que ce soir. C'pas négociable. »** Il sentait la surprise de sa mère de l'autre côté du fil, elle imprimait tout doucement l'information et le nom de la personne chez qui il était. Elle devait être un peu surprise par le nom de famille qu'il venait de donner sinon elle aurait directement répondu à son insolence.

 _ **« Todoroki tu dis ? Shoto Todoroki ? »**_ Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle ne souleva même pas son impertinence. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit après avoir donner le nom de famille du bicolore. Le blond colérique tourna la tête vers Todoroki qui avait disparu sous le futon comme si les cris le dérangeaient. _**« Tu racontes des conneries Katsuki. Qu'est-ce que t'irais foutre chez lui ? Tu vas me dire où tu es exactement. »**_ Son ton était devenu froid et sec. Mais elle restait troublée et peu sûre de ce qu'elle était en train d'avancer. Elle doutait même si elle savait que son fils mentait rarement. Putain, si sa mère avait du mal à imprimer, elle voulait quoi, une photo en guise de preuve ? C'était hors de question qu'il aille jusque-là ni qu'il lui explique pourquoi il était venu chez le bicolore.

Le blondinet se déplaça jusqu'au lit et s'installa près de Todoroki. Il ne se gêna pas pour retirer le futon de sa tête brusquement, l'aveuglant d'une lumière éblouissante. Il fixa Todoroki avec un air renfrogné et approcha le mobile de lui. Sa colère noire l'empêcha d'apprécier la vision agréable du visage fatigué de Shoto emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

 **« Allez prouve lui que j'suis bien chez toi, ma parole suffit pas alors dis lui bonjour à la vieille peau. »**

Il entendit sa mère pester de l'autre côté du fil, elle avait horreur qu'il l'appelle de cette manière. Katsuki insista pour que le bicolore épuisé prenne le téléphone.

Shoto

Dormir que quelques heures n'était vraisemblablement pas suffisant pour Todoroki. Alors qu'il venait de réveiller son camarade d'un sommeil profond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de presque bâiller lorsque le blond récupérait enfin le portable qui sonnait encore… Le garçon savait parfaitement que l'autre réagirait mal face à ce réveil brutal mais en même temps, le rouge et blanc n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour qu'il se réveille enfin. Il ne put cependant rien faire d'autre à part lui lancer un regard désolé une seconde fois car l'explosif attrapa le portable des mains de manière brusque, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

L'autre garçon s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et Todoroki en profita pour se remettre dans son lit et l'observer quelques secondes comme pour l'inciter à répondre à l'appel qui lui trouait aussi les tympans depuis presque 5 minutes. Il remarqua bien évidemment le regard mécontent de l'autre garçon mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il le regarda enfin décrocher, pour entendre distinctement la mère hurler dans le combiné téléphonique, clairement inquiète de la disparition de son fils. C'était légitime de sa part, d'ailleurs, parce qu'apparemment, c'était pas du tout son genre de se sauver comme ça sans rien en dire à ses parents…

En voyant son petit ami serrer des dents face à l'agression sonore de sa mère, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui. C'était en partie de sa faute si le blond n'avait pas pensé à prévenir ses parents qu'il était chez lui... Il n'osa cependant pas interrompre le duo qui était au téléphone, ayant peur d'envenimer davantage la situation du garçon qui l'avait aidé la veille à aller mieux.

Sentant un mal de crâne se pointer petit à petit dû au réveil assez brusque qu'il avait vécu, il décida de se cacher sous la couette à l'abri de la lumière, fermant ses yeux doucement. Celle-ci ne lui permit pas de moins entendre la mère et le fils se disputer au téléphone. De là où il était, il entendait clairement toute la conversation. Il faillit sursauter quand il entendit le blond hurler encore plus fort en réponse car l'adulte ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre à ses interrogations inquiètes.

Sur le moment, il eut peur qu'un membre de sa famille entende tout ce boucan, mais après mûre réflexion, il se souvint que son père était sûrement au boulot et sa soeur avait prévu de sortir voir des amis ce dimanche, ce qui était une chance inouïe. En effet, il ne se voyait pas expliquer à sa grande sœur pourquoi il y avait une autre personne dans sa chambre, une personne de Yuei qui plus est. Surtout que la jeune femme reconnaîtrait sûrement le garçon avec qui il s'était battu en finale du festival.

Il entendit le blond dire clairement qu'il était chez lui et que c'était pas prévu, ce qui était véridique car le rouge et blanc avait appelé de manière incongrue le garçon à 2h du matin. Il remarqua que la mère ne dit plus rien après cette révélation, comme choquée. Ou alors, il n'entendit clairement pas la voix s'élever de la même manière dans le portable, il s'étonna même que le garçon suggère clairement de manière ferme quelques secondes après qu'il resterait jusqu'au soir avec lui. Une espèce de sensation rassurante et agréable s'installa au creux de son cœur et il ne plus s'empêcher, sous ses paupières fermées, de rejouer dans sa tête tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit avec le blond. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'ambiance reposante de la nuit qui avait montré un aspect beaucoup plus tendre du garçon caractériel, mais c'était une vision qui lui avait permis de choisir de sortir avec lui avec beaucoup moins d'hésitations. Il y réfléchit un petit moment, oubliant presque la présence du blond qui était non loin de lui. De ce fait, il ne s'attendit clairement pas à entendre les pas de l'autre se rapprocher de lui et encore moins à sentir un poids se poser à côté de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la couverture se retira de son visage et la lumière agressa les yeux sensibles de l'adolescent qui se retint de grogner de mécontentement. C'était évidemment le blond qui avait enlevé le tissu de son visage mais il ne lui en voulut pas. Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement, ses pupilles dilatées se réhabituèrent doucement à la lumière du soleil. Il regarda de manière fatiguée l'appareil que lui tendait son camarade renfrognée, celui-ci lui disant de répondre à la ''vieille peau''. Évidemment, la mère semblait ne pas croire aux mots de son propre fils et il était nécessaire de prouver en direct que le blond disait bel et bien la vérité.

Avec ses réflexes ralentis par la fatigue, il se décida à obtempérer et mit le portable contre son oreille pour souffler doucement, d'une voix fatiguée, un :

 **« Bonjour Madame Bakugo, votre fils ne ment pas, il est bel et bien venu chez moi cette nuit. »**

Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser que cela l'ai inquiétée, de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de son fils et de trouver le lit vide à 2h de l'après midi, mais la femme lui répondit d'une voix douce, comme si elle se persuadait elle-même en même temps :

 _ **« C'est donc vrai, Katsuki est venu chez toi et il n'a pas pensé à me prévenir… »**_ Face à ces mots, le rouge et blanc voulu défendre le fils unique des Bakugo mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot, que d'une voix inquiète, elle renchérit : _**« Tout va bien jeune Todoroki ? Si tu as demandé à mon fils de venir, c'est que c'était quelque chose de grave…»**_

Face à cette inquiétude de la part de la mère de Katsuki, le rouge et blanc ne sut pas directement comment réagir. Mais plutôt que de la laisser sur ces questions, il préféra la rassurer rapidement pour éviter que les nerfs de sa mère s'effritent davantage.

 **« Hier soir, ce n'était pas trop ça mais grâce à votre fils, je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci de vous en inquiéter, madame. »** il était resté vague car il n'avait pas le coeur à expliquer le pourquoi du comment il en était venu à appeler le fils unique des Bakugo pour l'aider moralement. Il poursuivit son discours en évitant de lui laisser la parole, car il avait peur que le garçon à ses côtés se prenne les foudres de la maman quand il rentrerait à la maison pour avoir oublié de la prévenir qu'il était chez lui. **« S'il vous plaît, Madame, ne disputez pas votre fils pour avoir oublié de vous laisser un message, c'est entièrement de ma faute s'il n'a pas pensé à ça hier soir… Il m'a aidé et... Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse punir alors que je suis responsable de votre inquiétude… »**

On sentait la sincérité dans ses mots, car le jeune Todoroki voulais vraiment éviter qu'après toute cette aide bienvenue, il se prenne la colère de ses parents dans la figure en rentrant. Il ne méritait clairement pas ça… Pas après tout ce chemin qu'il avait fait pour lui, alors que l'adolescent l'avait retrouvé à moitié congelé devant chez lui. Il y eut un bref silence de l'autre côté de la communication, puis il entendit comme un soupir qu'il ne sut pas interpréter et enfin, la femme répondit à sa requête d'une voix beaucoup plus posée.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, jeune homme, je ne le disputerai pas, je suis contente si mon fils t'a aidé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.»** Fort heureusement, la dame choisit de garder le silence concernant la raison pour le rouge et blanc d'aller mal. Au moins il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer davantage sur le sujet. **« Dis à Katsuki qu'il peut rester avec toi jusqu'au soir mais qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard et qu'il me prévienne quand il part de chez toi. »**

Ces quelques mots soulagèrent grandement et il remercia doucement la mère de famille avant de lui souhaiter une agréable journée, s'excusant encore une dernière fois avant de raccrocher. Il posa le portable de garçon aux cheveux clairs à côté de lui et s'allongea à nouveau confortablement sur son futon en se frottant le crâne. Puis son attention se retourna vers le garçon qui était encore assis sur le futon tout près de lui, le garçon regardait vers la fenêtre, une expression encore légèrement contrariée affichée sur son visage. Il lui en voulait sûrement encore de l'avoir réveillé aussi brusquement mais… Shoto n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec lui, mais plutôt qu'il le rejoigne sous la couette et qu'ils puissent se reposer encore un peu ensemble.

L'ambiance n'était plus la même que la veille. L'environnement était complètement différent avec la lumière du soleil qui traversait les fenêtres de sa chambre et éclairait la pièce. De ce fait, il hésita plus longtemps avant de s'approcher doucement du garçon qui semblait vouloir l'ignorer. Mais au bout d'une demi minute ou une minute entière peut-être, il se dit qu'ils commençaient peut-être à peine à être ensemble, mais il se devait de prendre des initiatives lui aussi et de ne pas avoir peur de montrer ce qu'il voulait. Se mordillant la lèvre d'une légère peur de la réaction de son vis à vis, il leva une de ses mains pour caresser doucement le dos qui était à sa disposition, essayant d'attirer l'attention de son camarade. Une fois qu'il croisa les prunelles vermeilles et très intenses du garçon, il lui fit un petit sourire en levant la couverture et en l'incitant à revenir dans les draps.

 **« On se repose encore un peu ? Comme on a toute la journée devant nous... »**

Katsuki

La frustration était à son comble. Sa mère n'était pas capable d'encaisser simplement l'information et de raccrocher en bonne et due forme pour leur foutre la paix. S'il avait voulu mentir, elle l'aurait directement su. Il n'avait jamais réussi à mentir à sa mère car elle finissait par lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'elle voulait. Lorsque Todoroki accepta de prendre le combiné, Katsuki resta assis sur le futon, le dos courbé. Il restait tourné vers la fenêtre, une moue renfrognée accrochée au visage. Malgré sa colère de devoir faire confirmer sa présence à sa mère par le bicolore, il ne perdit pas une miette de ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire.

La voix de sa mère s'adoucit dès qu'elle entendit la voix ensommeillée de son voisin confirmer qu'il était bien chez lui. Bakugo grogna un peu inconsciemment sans toutefois se tourner vers le téléphone et accessoirement Todoroki. Le ton tout à coup doucereux de sa mère l'emmerdait. Elle avait aussitôt engagé la conversation de sa voix rassurante, supposant que le bicolore avait sûrement appelé le blond pour une raison grave. Le blond explosif fut forcé d'écouter l'échange larmoyant d'amour entre les deux et il tenta de refouler une pointe de jalousie en entendant sa mère parler de cette façon à son binôme… L'attachement entre Todoroki et sa mère était clairement partagé et il avait comme l'impression d'être mis à l'écart. Il en fulminait intérieurement.

Lorsqu'il fut à deux doigts de se retourner pour leur demander quand leur conversation de merde prendrait fin, il se figea en entendant Todoroki supplier sa mère de pas le punir. Bordel il n'avait pas besoin qu'il aille aussi loin pour s'assurer que sa mère ne l'enfermerait pas jusqu'à la fin du mois à la maison... Vu comment elle était en train de se complaire au téléphone avec sa voix douce, le blond savait déjà qu'il n'aurait le droit qu'à deux trois commentaires pourris sur son égoïsme et son inconscience. En baissant les yeux, le blond venait de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de serrer les poings trop fort.

Des mots résonnaient dans son esprit. *La ferme* pensa t-il. Il se sentait plus que mal à l'aise en l'entendant prendre sa défense. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'amuse à faire ça. Il s'en foutait que Todoroki se sente fautif de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mis parce qu'il avait décidé de bouger son cul de la maison de lui-même.

C'était lourd ce genre de comportement. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était encore pire quand sa mère était inclue. Elle allait forcément lui faire un petit discours à faire vomir sur l'amitié et la compréhension de l'autre. Katsuki aurait dû arracher son portable des mains du bicolore plus tôt, pour qu'il arrête de faire ce cinéma. Mais la conversation se termina sur une phrase de sa mère.

Elle avait beau accepté oralement qu'il reste, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de son accord. Il savait déjà qu'il ne préviendrait pas de l'heure à laquelle il rentrerait. Après tout, il n'était jamais rentré à minuit à la maison qu'il sache.

Katsuki se sentait tellement tendu qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser. Et même lorsque téléphone fut posé à côté de lui, il ne se retourna pas, restant figé comme une statue. Il était dans l'impossibilité de prononcer le moindre mot gentil et il sursauta même un peu lorsqu'une main se glissa dans son dos. Il se figea, se retourna un peu brusquement pour planter son regard pourpre dans les yeux vairons de son binôme. Il remarqua au même moment que Todoroki avait soulevé la couverture pour l'inviter en lui adressant un petit sourire. Cette expression le poussa à lui faire comprendre ce qui énervait le blond :

 **« Hé Todoroki ! Tu te sentais obligé de faire ton discours hein ? Ma mère n'a pas besoin de savoir que t'étais mal et elle n'a pas besoin de précisions. Et ma mère putain de merde, n'a pas besoin que tu lui dises de ne pas me punir ! »**

Sa frustration se sentait dans le ton de sa voix et ses mains tremblaient de rage. Il se pouvait pas s'empêcher de se répéter que Todoroki pouvait se foutre ce genre d'aide là où il pense. C'était pas son genre en plus d'en faire trop. Il grognait presque en le regardant fixement, son regard glissant enfin vers le geste de Todoroki. Il tenait toujours la couverture du lit en l'air en guise d'invitation. En plus de la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti, il se sentait frustré que Todoroki se sente obligé d'apporter son grain de sel. Comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour affronter le dragon qui lui servait de mère. Il détourna la tête en soufflant du nez, mais finit par entrer dans la couverture chaude tout en pestant et grognant contre Todoroki. Il resta dos à lui, pour ne pas être face à lui. Le petit sourire du bicolore avait été délicieux pour ses yeux mais sa colère noire l'avait empêché encore de savourer cet instant. En effet, Bakugo avait plus envie de lui taper dessus que de l'embrasser là tout de suite. Mais au lieu de tout ruiner, il préféra lui montrer son dos. Si l'autre n'était pas content c'était pareil.

En fin de compte, ce qui devait le frustrer, c'était que sa mère était au courant qu'il ait décidé de lui même d'aider quelqu'un. Et cela sans grogner. Les faiblesses de Todoroki l'avaient touché alors que pour quelqu'un d'autre Katsuki aurait sûrement regardé la personne de haut ou soupirer longuement au téléphone.

Todoroki avait sûrement dû être surpris par l'intensité de sa réaction. Il le sentit un peu remuer. Katsuki continuait de fulminer puis après quelques minutes il sentit la tension de ses épaules s'amenuiser et il finit par briser le silence en disant :

 **« T'entends quoi au juste par se reposer encore un peu hein ? J'espère que tu comptes pas faire la larve toute la journée… J'suis pas là pour me faire chier à dormir comme ça tout le reste de l'après-midi... »**

Il avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire de spécial avec Todoroki. Il opterait pour un truc qu'il aimait lui, histoire de se faire une idée de ce qui pourrait plaire à Todoroki plus tard. Vu qu'il était énervé il trouvait normal qu'il choisisse pour les deux. Katsuki sentait la couverture lui chatouiller la joue et après un court moment, il se tourna face à son binôme. Il se rendait compte qu'il connaissait vraiment pas grand chose du bicolore à part des brides de sa vie. Il ne connaissait pas ses goûts, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait préféré faire ou ce qu'il aurait détesté faire. Il imaginait bien qu'il préférait les endroits calmes mais le blond espérait pouvoir le tirer dans l'un de ses lieux favoris à lui.

 **« Tu t'es déjà foutu devant des jeux d'arcade ? »**

Shoto

Un instant de doute le traversait quand il avait demandé à son camarade de s'installer avec lui sur le futon. Shoto ressentait de la gêne à cause de l'atmosphère qui n'était pas du tout la même entre la nuit calme éclairée par la lune de la veille et sa chambre éclairée par le soleil, en plein jour. Il y avait aussi une sorte de colère et de frustration qui émanait de l'autre garçon, celui-ci semblait fortement frustré pour il ne savait quoi. C'était comme s'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais le jeune bicolore n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. La seconde d'après, la réponse de son vis-à-vis fut directe et il pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir des oreilles du garçon qui semblait encore bien agacé. C'était donc ça, il voyait que le blond refusait carrément que sa mère sache qu'il allait mal… Mais aussi, semblait-il, il avait la haine parce qu'il ait pris sa défense ? Le jeune adolescent ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face au blond. Il savait que des fois voire même souvent, le garçon avait des réactions très immatures, comme le cas présent. Il se permit de répondre directement au garçon fulminant :

 **« Tu sais, ta mère était inquiète. J'ai tout à fait le droit de lui expliquer ce que tu fais chez moi... Je suis en partie responsable pour ton oubli de les prévenir donc j'ai parfaitement le choix de prendre ta défense, que ça te plaise ou non. C'est pas une histoire de te protéger mais j'ai une part de culpabilité dans cette affaire et je ne veux pas que tu prennes pour les erreurs que j'ai faites… »**

Sa voix était ferme bien qu'il déglutit en voyant l'autre serrer les poings à les en faire trembler. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que son initiative pourrisse l'ambiance alors qu'il espérait qu'ils passent un bon moment ensemble. Naturellement, sa fâcheuse habitude de s'excuser revint au galop, il le fit cette fois ci en chuchotant presque, même s'il savait que l'autre n'aimait pas ça :

 **« Désolé si ça t'a froissé… c'est juste que je déteste que quelqu'un ait des problèmes à cause de moi… »**

Après ces mots, un silence s'installa et Shoto regarde ailleurs, évitant le regard de braise de son camarade. Il abaissa un peu la couverture qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, pensant que l'autre ne viendrait pas après le déchainement de frustration. À sa grande surprise, il le vit s'y glisser tout de même, mais en lui montrant son dos en boudant de manière enfantine. Ce qui était plus surprenant encore, c'était que le blond s'était calé contre le corps de son copain et le rouge et blanc sentait la chaleur du corps de l'autre irradier contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remuer légèrement, mal à l'aise à la fois de l'ambiance mais aussi de la proximité de l'autre. C'était un fait dont il n'avait encore tout bonnement pas l'habitude et il risquerait d'avoir encore un peu de réticence et de gêne un bon moment.

La sensation était étrange, à la fois étrangère et bienfaitrice et il n'osa pas vraiment rajouter quoi que ce soit. À un moment, il fut tenté de se coller davantage à lui par besoin de le détendre mais aussi pour retrouver cette sensation agréable d'être contre quelqu'un, comme la veille. Mais l'autre choisit ce moment là pour briser le silence, lui demandant s'il comptait faire la larve toute la journée. Si le garçon espérait une réponse immédiate, ce ne fut pas vraiment ce que le bicolore fit, car cette question le fit, une fois de plus, réfléchir.

Oui, il avait envie de rester au calme après tout ce qu'il avait ressenti dernièrement et rester une ou deux heures de plus à ne rien faire semblait attrayant comme activité. Mais vu le ton qu'avait pris son… petit ami, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester au calme comme le bicolore le souhaitait, vu qu'il ne voulait pas _se faire chier_. Rester au calme était loin de la définition de se faire chier pour Shoto…

Le problème était aussi qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire avec le blond car il ne savait pas ce que l'autre aimait faire. Les jeux vidéos avaient l'air de l'intéresser grandement, pour le peu qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, mais honnêtement, ce n'était pas forcément une activité qui plaisait à Todoroki, surtout quand on savait les attentes de ce dernier envers son binôme… Justement, à propos de ça, deux secondes après avoir posé cette question sur l'occupation de leur journée, le voilà qu'il proposait d'aller en arcade en se retournant pour lui faire face. Shoto avait beau avoir eu une enfance pas comme les autres, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était déjà passé pas loin de ces lieux pour joueurs pendant son enfance quand il allait à l'école à pied. Alors oui, il savait ce que c'était. En revanche, et l'autre aurait dû le deviner, il n'y avait jamais posé les pieds et de premier abord, ça ne l'avait de toute façon jamais trop intéressé.

 **« Tu te doutes bien que je n'y suis jamais allé… Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois qu'on a joué à ton jeu Tekken, de ce que je t'avais dit ? »** Il avait dit ça sous un ton calme mais on sentait un peu de honte aussi dans sa voix, lui qui n'avait pas fait grand chose dans sa vie à part voir sa salle d'entraînement, sortir à l'école et regarder les autres vivre autour de lui. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas que l'autre le prenne trop en pitié même si c'était pas trop le genre de la maison semblait-il, alors il rajouta : **« Mais si tu tiens à me le faire découvrir, je veux bien essayer… »** Il espérait juste silencieusement que le dit "lieu d'arcade" ne serait pas bondé de monde, même s'il devinait déjà à l'avance qu'il ne serait pas vide non plus, vu qu'on était le weekend.

Néanmoins, là, tout de suite, l'adolescent aux cheveux lisses n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger, il se sentait bien allongé sur son futon en compagnie du blond cendré, même s'il n'en dit mot au principal concerné. Il avait envie de flâner un peu plus, gratter du temps où il pouvait rester au calme, juste une heure ou deux.

Quelques secondes après ce train de pensée, Shoto commença à bailler, mettant une main devant ses lèvres et sentit la fatigue ressurgir aussi vive que quand il se faisait réveiller par la sonnerie stridente de Bakugo. Avec ce manque de sommeil clair, il ressentit le besoin d'être contre l'autre, comme la veille. Il hésita au début à se lancer, mais après avoir remarqué que son camarade semblait un peu plus détendu et la fatigue l'aidant, il attrapa doucement la taille de l'autre pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se blottit doucement contre lui en ajustant la couverture au dessus de leur deux corps et ensuite posa son nez contre la nuque de son camarade en soupirant. Avec une voix à moitié endormie, il tenta de gratter un peu de temps pour se reposer, n'étant secrètement pas d'humeur à se lever, même s'ils étaient déjà au milieu de l'après midi :

 **« On peut rester comme ça encore une heure… ou deux ? Je… suis bien, là... »**

Il omettait qu'en dehors du confort, c'était un de ses rares moments où il ne voulait rien faire _du tout_. La seule chose qu'il avait besoin à cet instant, c'était la proximité réconfortante de l'autre, même s'il en avait pas encore l'habitude. Avec ses pouces, il s'amusa à dessiner distraitement des petits cercles dans le dos de l'explosif, à la fois pour le calmer, mais aussi parce que ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire, en cet instant.


	22. Pause

Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs, lectrices.

Comme l'a souligné Cali, ça fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas posté de suite notre fanfiction.

Nous n'avons malheureusement posté depuis quelques mois en raison de pas mal de problèmes personnels qui nous ont empêché d'écrire la suite de l'histoire. De plus, avec tous ces problèmes, l'un des écrivains a également le syndrome de la page blanche pour le moment donc impossible pour l'instant de poster quoique ce soit.

Rassurez-vous, nous ne comptons pas abandonner cette histoire pour autant mais nous faisons une pause plus ou moins longue dans la publication de l'histoire et la rédaction de notre côté, le temps que l'inspiration revienne.

Nous reprendrons la fanfiction début 2019, on espère. On ne vous donnera pas de date précise mais sachez que nous reviendrons.

Encore désolés de notre absence et que cette annonce ne soit pas le chapitre prévu.

Nous vous souhaitons par avance une bonne période de fêtes de fin d'année, un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année !

Amicalement,

Maxence et Megumi.


	23. Arc 6 : Partie 4

Note : Bonjour, bonsoir à tout le monde ! Déjà, merci pour vos encouragements et votre patience. Ça nous motive à continuer ! On reprend enfin un rythme de publication régulier à partir de maintenant. Pour information, nous posterons tous les 15 du mois à partir de ce mois de février, sauf empêchement où on postera un jour ou deux jours après.

Sinon, place aux réponses de vos gentils commentaires qui nous ont émus pendant notre temps de pause :

TheLonelymurderer : Contents d'avoir encore reçu de bons commentaires de ta part ! Eh oui, passer de l'anglais au français, ça change (le joueur de Shoto : « Je sais ce que c'est ») ! Shoto s'excuse souvent mais il apprendra à ne plus le faire et à apprivoiser l'explosif... Peut-être ! Bref, nous espérons que tu apprécieras notre chapitre de retour !

MissLittleWadada : Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir transportée à ce point ! Pour l'évolution du couple, tu verras bien comment ça se passera, en espérant que tu apprécieras notre suite avec autant d'entrain !

Barukku Iris : Et super commentaire de ta part ! On ne dira jamais assez ''merci'' pour ces encouragements qui nous poussent, mine de rien, à continuer d'écrire la fanfiction ! Merci à toi et hâte de voir ta réaction face à ce nouveau chapitre !

Cali : Oh, un nouveau lecteur parmi nous, ça fait plaisir ! On est contents de voir que tu as aimé notre approche réaliste de ce couple par rapport au manga. Oui, Bakugo est un sauvage et il se remet rarement en question quand il est en tord (scène du vestiaire), ou alors, juste en pensée et beaucoup plus tard ! La joueuse de Katsuki se voit ravie que tu aimes son vocabulaire cru et tendre ! Au plaisir de te relire dans la rubrique ''commentaire'' !

On est désolés de ne pas avoir posté de chapitres depuis un moment, vie personnelle obligeant à ne pas se mettre à fond dans l'écriture de cette fic. Néanmoins, même si on a fait une longue pause, si il y a bien une chose qu'on a pas prévu de faire, c'est d'abandonner cette histoire ! On compte aller jusqu'au bout de l'aventure et vous amener à passer, on l'espère, pleins d'émotions ! Donc ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi (un peu en retard vu qu'on est en février)

Shin Tok : Salut à toi aussi ! Pas grave pour ton retard, ravis de constater ton plaisir à grignoter nos chapitres ! Si ça peut te rassurer, on n'aime pas du tout le guimauve, donc on risque pas de tomber dans ce genre de romantisme trop romantique, on te rassure ! Merci mille fois de nous encourager et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu qualifies notre histoire de parfaite ! Ça nous donne une motivation supplémentaire pour écrire davantage ! Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, nous te souhaitons une agréable lecture (du moins on l'espère) de ce nouveau texte fraichement posté !

Drakshardow666 : Le joueur de Shoto : « Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire et d'écrire ce commentaire, chère magnifique artiste ! » Hm, hm... Sinon, on est ravis de voir que tu aimes bien notre format d'écriture ! En espérant avoir ton avis pour la suite de l'histoire et de te voir très bientôt en convention !

Zofra : Salut toi ! Oui, ça évolue lentement mais sûrement, faut pas trop les brusquer nos chers élèves de UA ! La mère de Katsuki est unique, tout le monde le sait. Et oui, la présence d'Endeavor dans un moment comme ça aurait été... Problématique. Voilà en tout cas un chapitre qu'on poste enfin, en espérant que ça te plaira également !

NynyVII : Hello, nouvelle lectrice ! Wow, tu as tout lu en une fois, merci ! Ça fait plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme pour notre écrit ! Oui, c'est normal que le format RP est étrange surtout quand on n'a pas l'habitude mais c'est super que tu l'apprécies ! Merci mille fois pour ton soutien ! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais pour toi, en espérant que tu l'aimeras !

Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait la réponse à tous vos commentaires écrits, on remercie également les nouveaux venus et nos fidèles anciens sans qui notre motivation à poster ne serait certainement pas la même ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Katsuki

Les propos de son binôme pour expliquer sa vision des choses ne lui avaient pas permis de voir la situation sous un meilleur jour. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour ce genre de choses, surtout lorsque cela concernait sa mère. Todoroki s'était même excusé comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour tout et n'importe quoi. Malgré la vision compréhensible de son vis-à-vis, Katsuki restait figé dans sa colère. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'était glissé sous les draps qu'il se sentit petit à petit apaisé.

Dos à lui, Katsuki avait senti Todoroki bouger avant de s'immobiliser contre lui. La proximité ne dérangeait pas tellement le blond. Elle avait même un côté réconfortant lorsque Todoroki était près de lui. En se retournant vers lui, il espérait qu'il soit d'accord d'aller jouer dans les salles d'arcade. De toute manière, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi foutre d'autre sur le moment.

Être avec quelqu'un était une notion nouvelle.

En plus, tout s'était tellement accéléré en dernier que lui-même ne savait pas comment gérer ce nouvel aspect de sa vie.

Lorsque Todoroki rappela la fois où il avait joué d'une manière lamentable à Tekken, il eut un léger rictus à peine perceptible. C'était sûr que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de s'habituer aux jeux vidéos, mais le bicolore pourrait tout aussi bien apprendre à apprécier cette manière de s'amuser. Les arcades regorgeaient de jeux différents. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Une machine aurait bien un intérêt pour le bicolore, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de profiter de ce genre de choses.

Jouer aux jeux vidéos était tellement naturel pour Katsuki qu'il avait toujours du mal à se dire que son… copain n'avait rien vécu de tout ça.

Katsuki ne répondit rien lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il voulait bien essayer cette activité. Ça le rassura de ne pas devoir chercher autre chose. Il n'était pas disposé à trouver milles et unes idées ingénieuses pour profiter d'une après-midi. Il observa les traits du bicolore sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que son vis-à-vis baille. Il se sentit à son tour fatigué mais il se retint de toutes ses forces de montrer un signe de fatigue. Il crispa sa mâchoire et baissa son visage contre le coussin.

Il sentit ensuite qu'on le prenait à la taille et que des bras l'enlaçaient. Le nez froid de son copain vint chatouiller sa nuque et un nouveau frisson le gagna. Il se crispa un instant par surprise puis un soupire léger s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce genre de proximité n'était peut être pas nouveau pour Katsuki, mais il le ressentait comme tel.

Il sentit que les doigts de Todoroki s'activaient sur son dos dans des cercles astucieux, comme pour le détendre à travers ce massage. Il eut clairement envie de grogner de mécontentement face à ces agissements qu'il trouvait à la fois étranges et gênants. Mais le blond se tortilla un peu en gardant le silence.

À son tour, il baissa son regard vers la touffe bicolore et il entreprit de glisser l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les caresser.

Le souffle léger contre son cou rendait sa peau sensible. Sans le voir il devina que les yeux de Todoroki s'étaient fermés et qu'il était peu à peu en train de glisser dans un sommeil profond.

Il n'arriverait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi Todoroki parvenait à le détendre à ce point. Il ne chercherait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait aussi bien à ces marques d'affection. Surtout lorsque cela venait d'un gars aussi distant.

Katsuki finit par fermer un peu les yeux à son tour. Il se sentait aspiré par le silence étrange de la pièce. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi sans éprouver l'envie de s'endormir jusqu'à sombrer progressivement à son tour.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard sans pouvoir se rendormir. Il ne sut pourquoi et comment il réussit à attendre une quarantaine de minutes à observer le plafond et les cheveux de celui avec lequel il partageait le futon. Mais clairement, au bout d'un moment, il en eut marre d'attendre. Au fond il n'avait pas tellement envie de le réveiller, mais il était en train d'être frappé par l'ennui et l'agacement.

Le blond commença par essayer de se détacher de l'emprise du bicolore. Il se recula un peu tout en inspectant une réaction de sa part. Todoroki ne bougea même pas d'un cil, sa bouche était fermée dans une ligne parfaite et sa respiration était lente. Son thorax se soulevait lentement et ses yeux restaient fermés.

Il l'observa quelques minutes. Todoroki restait immobile, couché sur son flanc. Il avait un air apaisé et semblait être bien partie pour dormir encore le reste de l'après-midi. Il était charmant endormi comme ça. Mais il avait bien dit une heure ou deux, pas plus.

 **« Todoroki… Tu vas te lever oui ou merde. »**

Il l'avait dit en grognant mais il n'avait qu'à peine élevé la voix. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il avait vu un sourcil bouger un peu. Il monta un peu l'intonation de sa voix.

 **« Oïe. Te plains pas si les arcades sont blindées le soir. »**

Même s'il n'avait jamais entendu son binôme se plaindre, il jugeait bon de le mettre dans cette catégorie. Parce que s'il y avait du monde en fin d'après-midi, ce serait à cause de l'envie de dormir de Todoroki. Il avait beau être mignon à dormir comme un prince comme ça, ça ne changerait rien au fait que Katsuki était vraiment en train de se faire chier. Il n'avait jamais larvé à ce point toute une journée. S'il perdait une matinée à reprendre des forces de la semaine, il devait passer son après-midi à rattraper le temps perdu.

Katsuki retira la couverture dans un coup de pied habile, découvrant par la même occasion une partie du corps de Shoto. Celui-ci ne semblait pas frissonner et restait le plus immobile possible. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il dormait encore. Même s'il était accablé par le manque de sommeil, ce mec devait avoir le sommeil léger...

Une idée surgit dans son esprit et il sauta du lit et ne quitta pas du regard le bicolore endormi. Il attendit un peu avant de retirer la couette du pied du lit et de découvrir les pieds nus de Shoto. Il découvrit aussi ses jambes un peu dévoilées parce que son kimono était remonté sur celles-ci. Cette vision le freina dans son action et il resta figé face à cette vision. Il secoua la tête et il tendit ses mains vers les chevilles pour les attraper. Le blond le tira progressivement vers l'extérieur du lit pour l'évacuer de celui-ci. **« C'est l'heure de bouger son cul double-face ! »** Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que ce surnom n'était pas sorti naturellement de sa bouche. Son énervement et son trouble actuel avaient peut être aidé.

Shoto

Ne rien entendre comme réaction de la part du blond était un accord pour qu'il puisse au moins faire une petite sieste d'une heure ou deux. Cela le soulagea que l'autre jeune homme acceptait qu'il se repose au moins un peu, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait. Quand Katsuki commença enfin à se détendre dans ses bras, peut-être grâce à ses massages dorsaux, le rouge et blanc commença à faire de même. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon décide sans prévenir de lui rendre la pareille en jouant et caressant de ses doigts ses cheveux. Le garçon ressentit un léger frisson dans son dos face à cette sensation étrangère mais peu à peu, cette sensation eut raison de lui et il commença à sentir ses muscles se relâcher de plus en plus.

Le sommeil happa par la suite rapidement le garçon qui, mine de rien, était épuisé par toutes les émotions de la veille et bien évidemment le manque de repos. La présence protectrice et presque reposante du blond l'aida à se détendre davantage et bien que se blottir contre le corps d'un autre était étrange, cela l'apaisa d'être en présence de son camarade de classe.

Il s'endormit profondément par la suite, complètement oublieux de son entourage. Une heure passa telle une courte minute pour lui. Trente minutes de plus passèrent sans que les songes calmes du jeune homme ne reçoivent de perturbation. À un moment, ses sens captèrent du mouvement contre lui, un souffle contre sa joue puis un manque de chaleur, pourtant, aucune réaction ne se refléta sur son visage neutre et assoupi. Ses oreilles perçurent ensuite une voix particulière avec comme un ton de reproche, douce en premier temps s'élevant par la suite mais sa conscience ne lui permit pas de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Un petit tic nerveux fit son apparition sur son visage, un petit sursaut de son sourcil droit.

Malgré tout, il ne bougea pas plus, restant aussi immobile qu'un bloc de glace, comme si la fatigue prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il ignora royalement la personne qui l'interpella plusieurs fois. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se réveillait pas au premier bruit, lui qui avait un sommeil si léger d'habitude.

Ce ne fut que quand il sentit un courant d'air froid désagréable au niveau de ses pieds qu'il commença peu à peu à émerger de son cocon. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se sentit violemment tiré de son futon. Instinctivement, il essaya de pousser les mains qui tenaient ses chevilles avec ses jambes, pour se libérer de leur emprise. Sa force était malheureusement amoindrie parce qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il se sentit tomber hors de son futon et bien que la chute ne fut pas bien haute, elle n'en fut pas plus agréable.

Ses yeux mirent un certain temps pour s'adapter à la lumière plutôt éclatante du soleil qui se reflétait sur une bonne partie de sa chambre, lui donnant une idée de l'heure tardive qu'il était. Son regard chercha la raison d'un réveil aussi désagréable et se focalisa sur le visage crispé de son camara… Non, de son petit ami qui avait l'air d'être impatient et, comme à son habitude, énervé.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre à son "c'est l'heure de bouger son cul double face" et se dégager de son emprise sur ses jambes. Mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel il était et ressentit une profonde gêne. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en pétard, ses bras encore retirés en arrière, au niveau du futon dans sa tentative de se débattre, ses jambes écartées pour _la même raison_. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était le fait que son kimono était presque défait, laissant une bonne part de parcelle de peau de son torse, de ses épaules et de ses jambes à l'air libre et donc… Au regard direct de l'explosif. Ses joues pâles prirent une teinte rosée face à cette triste constatation... C'est avec une voix un peu étrange, un mélange de gêne et de précipitation, qu'il demanda à l'autre adolescent :

 **« C'est bon, je suis réveillé, Bakugo… Lâche-moi maintenant. »**

Celui-ci, habituellement particulièrement buté, le lâcha plutôt rapidement à son grand étonnement. Peut-être avait-il obtenu ce qu'il voulait : qu'il se réveille pour aller aux arcades de jeu ? Il ne savait pas et ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, voulant être loin de lui ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment. Même si ''loin de lui'' revenait à être la salle de bain, dans son esprit.

Une fois libéré, le bicolore se leva rapidement, peut-être même trop car sa tête tourna un peu et il réajusta son habit de nuit, ses gestes plus rapides que la normale. Il lui fit dos pour cacher sa gêne clairement apparente et attrapa au pif quelques vêtements de son armoire.

 **« Je vais me préparer le plus vite possible. Fais comme chez toi, en attendant. »**

Il alla dans sa salle de bain adjacente, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Regardant le miroir quelques secondes, le coeur battant, il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et aussi… Au fait que l'autre garçon l'avait vu dans une position et une allure qui laissait à désirer à l'instant même. Serrant des dents pour tenter d'oublier le regard rouge de l'autre le fixant comme s'il le transperçait entièrement et le profond embarras d'être vu ainsi, il s'activa à se changer. Il recoiffa également sa tignasse qui était trop ébouriffée à son goût, faute d'avoir dormi sur un côté. Il essaya pendant ce laps de temps de regagner son calme habituel bien que l'appréhension restait accrochée comme une vipère sur sa poitrine.

Faire comme si de rien était semblait être la seule solution qu'il lui venait à l'esprit pour éviter de croiser les yeux de son vis-à vis, même s'il se sentit légèrement défaillir quand il sortit de sa pièce, fraîchement préparé. Un silence un peu dérangeant commença à s'installer et pour éviter de le laisser durer, Shoto déglutit, attrapa son sac et son portable et annonça qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il ajouta par la suite :

 **« Je te suis, c'est toi qui connais les bonnes adresses… Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine, comme tu le sais déjà. »**

Katsuki

Todoroki n'avait pas été le seul dont le rouge était monté aux joues. Son regard était à la fois surpris de le voir débrayé et dans une position offerte. La vision presque nue du bicolore était plaisante mais il n'était mentalement pas prêt à le voir dans cette posture. Katsuki se demandait quelle idée con il avait eue de le tirer comme ça hors du lit. Son kimono allait forcément remonter sur son corps et s'ouvrir.

Dès que le bicolore lui demanda de le lâcher, le blond n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le lâcher aussitôt. Il se détourna de la scène. Katsuki voyait cette image s'immortaliser comme une photographie dans son esprit. La position dans laquelle il l'avait vu était gênante mais elle était aussi incroyablement érotique. Il ressentait des frissonnements de bien-être dans tout son corps après avoir vu un tel spectacle. La vision des jambes dénudés et du torse à moitié découvert de son interlocuteur avait tout pour lui plaire.

Son visage rouge exprimait une gêne semblable à son binôme, mais il la cachait en se détournant de lui. Il entendit des bruissements de vêtements, signe que Todoroki se rhabillait rapidement après s'être levé. Puis il disparut dans la salle de bain. Lorsque Todoroki disparut de la pièce, il s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Il se rendait compte que ses joues étaient devenues brûlantes et qu'il était resté figé dans une même posture. Il était face à la fenêtre et il cachait le bas de son visage avec son avant-bras. C'était tellement agaçant pour Katsuki d'être aussi mal à l'aise. Même s'il était conscient de n'avoir jamais vécu ce genre de rapprochement amoureux, il avait du mal à accepter de montrer une telle part de lui-même. De toute façon, vu à la vitesse où Shoto avait quitté la pièce, il supposait qu'il était dans le même état… Il n'avait sûrement perçu qu'une petite part de la gêne du blond.

Bakugo ne voyait pas ce qu'il attendait en lui disant de faire comme chez lui. Il alla se débarbouiller au mieux dans le lavabo de la salle de bain du bas avant de remonter dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas pris d'affaire de rechange forcément, et il ne chercha pas à en demander au bicolore. Il avait remis ses affaires de la veille. Lorsque Todoroki revint de la salle de bain, il eut un peu de mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il allait avoir cette image sensuelle dans la tête pour longtemps encore. Ce n'était pas le genre de position dans laquelle on voyait son petit ami dès les premiers instants. Katsuki se forçait à ne pas avoir en tête le corps longiligne et la musculature parfaite de Todoroki... Certes, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de le voir dans les vestiaires les autres fois. Mais là c'était différent, ils n'étaient pas juste deux adolescents prêt à aller à un entraînement. Ils étaient deux adolescents qui sortaient ensemble. Le regard de Katsuki avait totalement changé.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers son binôme puis il se redressa sans ajouter un mot.

En les voyant l'un près de l'autre dans le tram qui les ramenait au centre ville, il était assez difficile de dire que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux. Ils restaient neutres et distants.

Katsuki n'avait pas décroché un mot, et c'était pareil pour Shoto. Ils étaient peut être sur la même longueur d'ondes mais dans l'immédiat, la gêne partagée était plutôt l'origine du problème.

Vivement qu'il soit arrivé aux arcades, il n'était pas prêt à supporter cette tension plus d'une heure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à pied dans les salles d'arcade de la ville, ils trouvèrent une nuée de personne à l'intérieur. Il était encore possible de circuler mais ils allaient devoir attendre à quelques uns de ses jeux favoris. C'est lorsqu'ils passèrent le portique que le regard de Katsuki s'anima de nouveau, chassant son embarras pour s'intéresser aux jeux libres.

 **« T'as des jeux compliqués mais c'est possible de choisir des niveaux de difficultés sur à peu près tous les jeux... Donc fait pas gaffe à ceux qui jouent comme des pros, faudrait pas que ça te fasse peur. »** Il avait repris son petit air hautain mais il semblait être différent à l'adresse du bicolore. C'était à peine perceptible, mais l'amusement était présent dans sa voix.

Katsuki s'appropria le jeu du taiko no tatsujin qui consistait à frapper à certains endroit du tambour avec des bâtons. Les indications étaient des motifs qui s'affichaient à l'écran. Il jugeait que c'était pas mal pour intéresser le garçon sceptique aux jeux d'arcades. Il lui expliqua vite fait les règles du jeu. Au rythme d'une musique entraînante, il fallait taper à certains endroits du tambour suivant les éléments qui apparaissaient à l'écran.

Les jeux musicaux étaient de toutes manières les plus simples à entreprendre à deux. Surtout pour un novice comme son voisin.

 **« Mais c'est pas parce que t'es nul que je vais être plus sympa tu sais. »** Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Mais il savait que Todoroki n'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse des cadeaux. S'il ne s'intéressait pas aux autres, il avait très bien compris le caractère battant de son binôme.

Ainsi, Bakugo n'utiliserait pas la manière douce. Un faible rictus apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres alors que le son de la musique venait marquer le début du jeu. Il avait choisi le niveau difficile pour lui et facile pour Todoroki. Il espérait que le niveau de son voisin évolue au fur et à mesure qu'ils testeraient d'autres jeux.

Katsuki venait souvent ici, mais il ne côtoyait plus vraiment sa bande du collège. Au fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas de venir seul mais jouer contre quelqu'un lui donnait plus de challenge. Même si Todoroki était nullissime aux jeux par son inexpérience, il pourrait très bien s'améliorer en peu de temps. Le blond attendait peut être trop de son petit ami, mais il avait tout intérêt à montrer un peu de passion.

Shoto

La tension interne du garçon ne se reflétait pas sur son visage. Heureusement, Todoroki avait des années d'expérience devant lui pour pouvoir afficher une expression neutre malgré ce qu'il pensait des fois intérieurement. Il était un peu stressé de ne pas recevoir directement de réponse face à sa demande de le guider jusqu'aux fameuses arcades. Mais quand il vit l'autre se décider enfin à bouger, il soupira presque de soulagement.

C'est avec un silence plutôt lourd qu'ils sortirent de la maison traditionnelle des Todoroki, Shoto embarquant avec lui ses clefs et son portable. Ses pas le menèrent au tram qu'ils prirent et encore là, toujours rien. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si le jeune garçon saurait engager la conversation, vu comment il était. Durant tout le trajet, la tension était presque palpable, c'en était presque dérangeant. Leurs pas les menèrent ensuite au centre ville où ils atteignirent enfin le lieu de destination.

Même si le blond l'avait prévenu, voir une pièce aussi bondée de monde fit légèrement crisper le bicolore qui n'était pas vraiment fan des lieux bruyants. On pouvait entendre ça et là les cris de joie ou de rage des joueurs déjà sur place dans l'arcade, alors qu'on voyait un certain nombre de personnes patienter pour leur tour de jeu. De là où il se tenait, le rouge et blanc pouvait voir toutes sortes de jeux, allant des jeux de types "combat" avec des faux pistolets, jusqu'à des jeux de danse. Shoto était clairement mal à l'aise alors, par défaut, il fixa son interlocuteur. Celui-ci semblait être dans son élément et avançait sans hésiter vers un jeu en particulier où un garçon et une fille se battaient en duel avec une sorte de tambour et de la musique en fond.

Quand leur tour vint, le blond expliqua à son homonyme d'une voix légèrement moqueuse et joueuse de ne pas prendre peur face aux levels des personnes expérimentées. Tiens, tiens, ça lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit avant… Il ne releva cependant pas sa remarque, écoutant plutôt les explications du jeu pour pouvoir jouer au mieux par la suite. Mais ce que dit le blond cendré par la suite le fit tiquer. Il répondit avec presque un dédain naturel :

 **« Je suis peut-être novice, mais je peux m'entraîner, Bakugo. Je ne te demande pas d'avoir "pitié" ni de jouer mal pour te mettre à mon niveau. »**

Cependant, dans la voix de l'autre, malgré sa moquerie, il semblait y déceler une sorte de challenge. Une sorte de "Bats moi si t'es cap" que l'adolescent prit très au sérieux.

 **« Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'atteindre le plus vite possible, sois en certain, même dans** _ **ton**_ **propre domaine. »**

Sur ces mots, les deux se concentrèrent sur leur partie. Son petit ami avait choisi une musique plutôt rythmée et quand celle-ci se lança, le rouge et blanc se tenait prêt avec ses deux bâtons de bois, une mine on ne peut plus déterminée à apprendre ce domaine inconnu que semblait tant apprécier son camarade de classe. Il se mit à taper au centre et aux côtés quand il fallait, selon les symboles, comme Bakugo le lui avait expliqué. Au début, il se trompa pas mal de fois, cela l'agaça un peu, il fallait l'avouer mais au bout d'un petit moment, il commença à comprendre comment le jeu fonctionnait. Au commencement, le garçon prit la partie comme une sorte de challenge, pour prouver qu'il pouvait essayer d'être doué dans d'autres domaines que l'école et les entraînements sportifs de héros. L'amusement, il ne connaissait pas vraiment, alors il préféra rester neutre au début.

La partie fut terminée plutôt rapidement, au grand dam de Shoto qui voulait s'améliorer. Face à sa demande assez expéditive, ils commencèrent une seconde partie avec une chanson un peu plus rock. Au bout de la troisième partie, le garçon commença à se prendre au jeu et à s'améliorer grandement, comme il apprenait rapidement.

Un court instant, pendant que la musique semblait accélérer d'un coup, il se décida à jeter un coup d'oeil vers son camarade qui avait les yeux rivés vers l'écran. L'esprit de bataille, de fougue se reflétait dans son regard rouge braise, il avait une expression féroce sur le visage, un large sourire alors qu'il tapait avec ferveur sur le tambour. On voyait clairement qu'il s'éclatait mais aussi qu'il avait une très bonne expérience, avec le niveau difficile qu'il exécutait avec perfection, tambourinant avec rythme le tambour. Shoto s'arrêta de jouer pendant ce petit temps d'observation, ratant certains points mais il ne put pas se retirer de ce spectacle impressionnant. Il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant le garçon qui, mine de rien, avait une certaine prestance quand il se mettait à fond dans quelque chose, même aussi simple que des jeux vidéos.

Cependant, même avec les yeux écarquillés, le garçon, au lieu d'avoir "peur d'être ridicule" à côté de l'autre, sentit une poussée d'adrénaline monter en lui. Il reprit avec autant de ferveur que son camarade, déterminé lui aussi à avoir un bon score même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas forcément le même niveau que lui.

Le morceau sembla durer un peu plus longtemps que les précédents mais comme les autres, se termina inexorablement. Shoto, un peu essoufflé, commençait un peu à comprendre cette manière d'occuper son temps et pourquoi quelqu'un comme son petit-ami parvenait à trouver cette activité amusante. Ça défoulait, on se sentait happé dans l'activité et tout ce qu'il y avait autour partait en fumée, même les problèmes du quotidien.

Il ne savait pas quelle expression affichait son visage quand il s'approcha de l'explosif, un peu trop prêt sans s'en rendre compte, pour lui dire simplement :

 **« C'est plutôt défoulant comme activité. »** Après une petite inspiration, il ajouta : **« Je suis pas contre de découvrir d'autres jeux, si… Si tu veux bien. »**


	24. Arc 6 : Partie 5

Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Nous postons avec un jour et demi de retard la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Cali : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça nous fait plaisir ! Oui, leur premier « rendez vous » officiel se passe bien. En espérant que la suite te plaira également !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde et merci encore de suivre et lire notre histoire !

* * *

Katsuki

Il ne se serait jamais permis de jouer moins bien pour que le jeu de merde de son voisin semble meilleur. Non seulement ce serait clairement se foutre de la gueule des capacités de ce con, mais en plus de cela, peu importe les circonstances, le blond donnait son maximum dans tout. Il ne faisait pas de cadeau.

Katsuki était en train d'enrager face aux remarques de double-face. Il retroussa les lèvres et lui lança un joli **« Je t'emmerde »** avant de river son regard de feu sur l'écran. Il était prêt à écraser son binôme avec le meilleur score possible. Il ne laisserait pas le temps à l'autre de souffler même s'il le regardait avec des yeux de chat.

Il ne sentit pas le regard de Todoroki sur lui en milieu de partie. Il ne sentit pas non plus le regard des gens autour qui les observaient, intrigués.

Katsuki avait l'air d'un fou furieux, frappant le tambour avec une détermination et une précision diabolique. Un demi sourire enragé s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Shoto venait de reprendre en main le jeu et il semblait apprendre à une vitesse folle.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel de voir des adolescents se défouler ici mais la détermination du duo à gagner comme si leur vie en dépendait était amusante à voir.

Katsuki termina sur un de ses meilleurs scores, il tourna un regard victorieux vers son voisin. Le rapprochement de ce dernier le força à reculer un peu par réflexe.

Todoroki réclama de tester d'autres jeux. Le blond était conscient que ce n'était pas utile de jouer à ces merdes, mais cela lui permettait de se défouler dans autre chose que les entraînements de UA.

Il dissimula sa satisfaction lorsqu'il remarqua le visage détendu de son voisin. Il était soulagé que l'autre apprécie autant que lui. La neutralité naturelle de Todoroki s'était partiellement effacée. Il était joli avec cette expression nouvelle.

Katsuki haussa un sourcil, leva le menton et posa une question rhétorique à son voisin avant de l'emmener à une autre machine bruyante :

 **« Alors ? Tu trouves que je me suis mis à ton niveau de merde ? »**

En passant d'un jeu à un autre, Katsuki se sentait vraiment bien de partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il ne savait pas jouer, Todoroki montrait qu'il était capable de jouer à fond. Ce détail lui plaisait et il savait très bien pourquoi. Sa mère lui avait tellement balancé dans la tronche que les jeux avaient joué sur son hyperactivité et son caractère de merde. Alors les mots de double-face montraient qu'il avait une vision positive de cette activité. Ça suffisait au blond pour être ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de satisfait.

Le duo avait passé une bonne heure à dépenser de l'argent sur les machines. Katsuki en avait oublié de regarder l'heure. Il ne s'affolerait pas dessus d'ailleurs parce qu'il comptait bien rentrer à l'heure qu'il souhaitait.

Il attira le bicolore sur un jeu mnémotechnique pour terminer. Il commençait à crever de faim et il ne se demandait pas si c'était le cas de son voisin. Les différentes cartes à mémoriser s'étaient affichées sur les écrans et il fallait retenir le plus de cartes similaires possibles. Katsuki avait sélectionné le niveau difficile pour eux deux en se passant de commentaire.

Quand ils eurent terminé la première partie, ses yeux écarquillés évaluent les quatre points d'écart qu'il avait avec lui. C'était peut être le seul jeu de merde où une défaite contre son voisin lui ferait le plus mal.

 **« On va rejouer. »** Un merdeux qui attendait son tour pesta derrière lui mais un " _ta gueule_ " bien senti l'obligea à la fermer. Katsuki reprit le jeu en main, il n'admettait pas de perdre la face à un jeu de mémoire. Visiblement les facilités du petit prince de merde à côté de lui semblait lui sourire pour ce jeu-ci et il avait du mal à l'admettre. Depuis quand le blond était un bon perdant ? En fait, même si Todoroki venait un jour à le battre à ses jeux d'arcades préférés, il n'aurait de cesse de faire mieux.

Mais non, la mémoire de son voisin ne semblait pas faire défaut et la défaite lui arriva dans la gueule avec cinq points d'écart. N'importe quel con prétentieux aurait sûrement mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue puisqu'ils avaient passé une heure à jouer sans prendre de pause. Mais pas lui. Il avait compris qu'il avait perdu, et ça le saoulait. Il ravala sa salive et il tapa contre la machine avec la pointe de son pied. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dehors dans la rue. Il ne regarda même pas son voisin alors qu'ils marchaient. **« T'as pas intérêt à être content de cette merde, il n'y a aucun mérite à gagner à ce jeu-là. »** Comment il pouvait perdre à un jeu de mémoire face à lui hein ? Pour le coup la deuxième défaite l'avait refroidi mais ça lui passerait le lendemain. Il emprunta une ruelle adjacente pour déboucher sur une rue un peu moins fréquentée que l'autre. Des restaurants et des bars s'enchaînaient de chaque côté de la rue, mais il choisit un restaurant plutôt banal dans une autre rue.

 **« J'ai trop faim, on mange et on rentre. »** Il n'avait même plus envie de causer des jeux d'arcades tout à coup. Mais si ça le crevait d'admettre qu'il s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Cette défaite allait juste lui donner envie au blond de traîner à nouveau Todoroki là-bas pour une revanche.

Quand chacun avait commandé, il prit le soin de lâcher à son vis-à-vis qu'il allait payé. Il avait pris le soin d'en parler après la commande au cas où il se décide à prendre le moins cher. Ce qui l'aurait sérieusement offensé.

 **« Et t'avises pas de foutre de l'argent sur la table, c'est moi qui paye pour ta sale gueule cette fois. »**

Jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé mais Katsuki n'en laissa pas beaucoup l'opportunité puisque son portable se mit à vibrer sur la table. Sa mère devait réclamer à ce qu'il rentre. Mais Katsuki était étonné de voir le nom de cheveux de merde s'afficher. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il ouvrit le message sans adresser un regard à Todoroki.

Après un court instant, il manqua d'exploser son portable dans sa main. Les petits crépitements démontraient sa colère noire. C'était tout juste s'il venait de contenir les éclats de son alter au dernier moment. Les visages se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'il se mit à gueuler un :

 **« C'est quoi cette merde ? Je vais les tuer, je vais crever ceux qui ont fait ça ! »**

Il mit un long moment avant de montrer à Todoroki la photographie d'eux-deux postée sur un blog sur internet. Kirishima venait d'envoyer le lien d'un blog qui contenait leur photo par message. Ensuite, il le questionnait sur ce qu'ils fichaient tous les deux aux arcades.

Shoto

Un mouvement de recul de la part de Bakugo n'étonna pas le garçon bicolore. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu trop proche du garçon, mais dans l'enthousiasme, ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de son geste. Toujours était-il que le blond semblait fier de partager une de ses passions avec lui et rien que pour ça, ça le rendait heureux de le voir aussi fervent de lui montrer d'autres jeux.

Alors que l'autre l'emmenait vers d'autres machines, il lui jeta une question rhétorique à la figure et Shoto ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement au manque de sociabilité du garçon. Alors comme ça, sa remarque de ne pas jouer moins bien pour lui l'avait vexé ? Il était vraiment un enfant dans sa tête, parfois. Il ne dit cependant rien à son camarade et se contenta de jouer aussi à fond qu'il le pouvait aux nouveaux jeux que son homonyme décidait de lui faire découvrir.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant un jeu de mémoire, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'il était plutôt doué car il avait une très bonne mémoire auditive et visuelle. Aussi, même s'il n'était pas encore un as aux jeux vu qu'il débutait, il se retrouva à gagner de quelques points face au blond. Celui-ci sembla tellement enragé qu'il demanda à ce qu'ils en refassent une, contre l'avis de ceux qui attendaient derrière. Le rouge et blanc lança un regard d'excuse à celui qui était frustré, juste après le **« Ta gueule »** bien senti du blond.

Mais au final, ce fut lui qui remporta à nouveau la deuxième partie. Au début, le jeune rouge et blanc se sentit assez fier de lui-même d'avoir pu battre son petit-ami malgré que le jeu n'était pas forcément des plus "glorifiants". Cependant, cela sembla enrager son adversaire qui frappa dans la machine et partit dehors de l'arcade, brisant un peu la nouvelle détente du garçon bicolore.

Sérieusement, l'explosif ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'enflammait pour pas grand chose ? Le jeune Todoroki fronça un peu des sourcils face à son immaturité.

Même s'il comprenait le fait que perdre n'était jamais agréable, ça restait des jeux aux yeux de Shoto alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment la frustration interne que semblait avoir le blond. Le garçon ne daigna même pas le regarder quand il énonça qu'il n'y avait aucun mérite à gagner sur ce genre de jeu et sur le coup, le rouge et blanc le prit un peu mal. Pas qu'il voulait que l'autre le félicite ou autre, il n'en attendait pas autant mais au moins, une sorte de reconnaissance qu'il était doué dans au moins un type de jeu n'aurait pas été de trop. Au lieu de ça, le garçon grognait, pestait et alourdissait l'ambiance alors que le but était l'inverse. Aussi, le garçon à la cicatrice ne pipa aucun mot pendant leur trajet, préférant attendre que l'autre se calme mais aussi pour éviter de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir la soirée gâchée après avoir oublié ses soucis familiaux.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant, le blond jacassa qu'il avait faim et qu'après ce repas, il comptait rentrer -probablement chez lui-. Ils commandèrent chacun un plat et quand le blond interdit avec ferveur à l'autre de payer.

Il lâcha un **« Fais comme tu veux. »** suivit d'un léger sourire face à la manière qu'il lui ordonna de le laisser payer la note. Malgré son caractère borné et sa manière plutôt brute de faire les choses, Shoto commençait peu à peu à déceler les messages et les gestes cachés derrière ses mots vulgaires. Ça lui fit presque oublier ses remarques précédentes de le voir lui offrir le dîner. Étant poli comme ordinairement, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rajouter un **« Merci »** quand les plats leur furent servis.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se regarder dans le blanc de l'oeil et d'avoir un léger silence entre eux que le portable du blond fit trembler toute la table. Il devait sûrement avoir reçu un SMS ou autre et au début, il ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à manger ses nouilles.

Ce n'est que quand l'autre ado se mit à hurler et pester qu'il allait tailler en pièce les responsables que sa curiosité fut légèrement attisée et il regarda le blond avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il resta silencieux, mais scruta le garçon à l'alter explosif pour qu'il lui explique pourquoi il s'écriait comme ça, faisant retourner pas mal de regards des tables adjacentes vers eux. Au bout d'un moment, Bakugo se décida enfin à lui montrer la raison de sa rage : ils avaient apparemment été pris en photo par un quelconque jeune qui avait décidé de poster celle-ci sur son blog.

Sur le coup, la nouvelle manqua de presque faire paniquer l'adolescent et plusieurs questions entrèrent dans son esprit sans qu'il ne contrôle rien : " _Et si les gens de la classe l'apprenaient ?" "Si mon père voyait ce site?"_.

Son coeur commença à battre la chamade mais très vite, la raison prit le pas sur les sentiments et lui permit de relativiser. Son paternel n'avait jamais fouillé dans la vie privée de son fils jusque là -c'était bien une des seules choses qu'il respectait d'ailleurs-. Par conséquent, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il tombe sur un quelconque blog amateur qui le montrait se pavanant avec un camarade de classe en Arcade. Quant à leurs camarades de classe… On pouvait dire qu'il se fichait de leur avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif. Cependant, ça avait l'air de bien frustrer son homonyme qui avait l'air de vouloir assassiner le responsable, quel qu'il soit. Alors, très vite, il décida d'essayer de calmer la boule de nerf, même s'il savait que ça ne serait pas simple. Après tout, facilité et Katsuki n'était pas des mots qui allaient ensemble.

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Katsuki. SI jamais on nous demande, on pourra toujours dire qu'on bossait sur notre dossier et qu'on a eu envie de se détendre après coup. Les autres risquent de parler surtout sur moi, en fait, vu que je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à être captivé par les jeux. S'ils parlent, tu les ignores et ils finiront par oublier.»** Il haussa les épaules en ajoutant **« Après tout, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. »**

Il ne regarda pas vraiment la réaction de l'étudiant de UA en face de lui et commença à manger son repas qui heureusement n'était pas froid malgré l'interlude. À la fin du repas, les deux garçons repartirent après que Katsuki paya la note. Il était 21:30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue près des trams, Shoto arrêta son copain là où ils ne pouvaient pas être vus. Son expression habituellement neutre se changea en une légèrement reconnaissante, il regarda à droite à gauche pour vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun témoin et fixa son regard vairon sur le jeune homme. Avec une voix légèrement émue, il dit :

 **« Merci. »** C'était un simple mot et pourtant il exprimait toute sa gratitude pour avoir maintenu son esprit occupé, loin de ses problèmes, lui avoir fait découvrir une de ses passion, s'être déplacé jusqu'à lui malgré le froid. Il voulut l'enlacer comme la veille mais il se sentit beaucoup plus timide à l'instant, car ils étaient dans un lieu public et non dans sa propre chambre. Alors, il prit simplement la main droite du garçon avec les deux siennes et la serra doucement.

 **« Rentre bien. »**

Il remarqua que le blond n'avait pas d'écharpe autour de son cou, comme la veille. Ce soir-là était moins glacial mais il faisait tout de même des températures hivernales, bien que ça ne touchait pas autant le bicolore qui régulait sa température corporelle. Alors il enroula lui la sienne sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et le laissa dans la ruelle pour rentrer chez lui, prenant un tram différent de celui du blond.

Quand il arriva enfin chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre, se prépara pour la nuit ainsi que ses affaires dans son sac en bandoulière pour le lundi. Il n'oublia pas d'écrire un message à Katsuki pour savoir s'il était bien rentré avant de commencer à bailler, allongé sur son futon. La fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit avant même de pouvoir ne serait-ce que vérifier si le garçon avait répondu.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut plutôt difficile mais le benjamin des Todoroki était de très bonne humeur. Cela se ressentit dans sa manière de s'adresser à sa soeur qui sembla surprise de le voir aussi serein dès le matin. La première journée de la semaine se passa sans encombre même si Eijirou et Kaminari lui posèrent pas mal de question sur la raison de son activité aux arcades. Il ne leur répondit que brièvement le prétexte qu'il avait énoncé à Bakugo la veille et cela sembla calmer les deux fauves qui, même si encore curieux, semblèrent se satisfaire de sa réponse. Pour l'instant.

En cours, les deux garçons se parlaient comme des camarades de classe en binôme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils avancèrent leur diaporama suffisamment pour se dire qu'ils n'auraient plus qu'à travailler leur oral ensemble le temps d'une soirée. Le lundi soir, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de ressasser la soirée plutôt étrange et bienfaisante qu'il avait partagée avec son copain et se dit que, pour l'instant, rien n'avait trop changé entre eux. Ils ne se montraient pas, restaient discrets sur leur relation. Cela rassura quelque part l'adolescent qui se dit que c'était mieux, s'ils n'allaient pas trop vite. Si l'autre semblait être du genre fonceur pour tout, ce n'était pas le cas du gars aux deux alters.

Le mardi arriva rapidement et avec lui, le cours tant attendu d'All Might. Alors que Shoto avança en direction du cours de celui-ci, il se demanda ce que le héro pro avait décidé de leur faire faire, cette fois-ci. Toutes les fois où ils avaient participé à ses exercices, il était surpris par l'imagination et l'inventivité du professeur. Restait à savoir ce qu'il prévoyait.

Katsuki

Il n'aimait pas qu'on mette un pied dans sa vie privée. Il jugeait que cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour son futur statut de héro professionnel. Les commentaires soi-disant neutres de Todoroki ne le firent pas décolérer. Mais comme le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes restait calme, le blond finit par se plonger dans son repas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour retrouver leur maison respective, qu'il oublia cette photo sur le blog. Ensuite, le bicolore fit des gestes qui désarçonna le blond, il lui adressa des mots tendres auxquels il n'eut aucune réponse à donner. Il haussa brièvement les épaules puis il sentit la chaleur d'une écharpe chatouiller son nez. Todoroki venait de l'enfiler autour de son cou. Le blond s'apprêta à l'arracher pour la rendre à son propriétaire mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Todoroki avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il avait été si vite que le blond n'avait pas eu la possibilité de réagir. Sa gêne était clairement perceptible mais il finit par la masquer en enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe.

Il n'arrivait pas à capter que ce mec parvienne à faire des choses aussi dérangeantes avec naturel.

Le rouge était monté aux joues et aux oreilles de Bakugo. Le parfum de son camarade lui emplissait les narines. Il ferma les yeux un court moment et ravala sa colère. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui.

Il s'endormit juste après que son téléphone s'allume et n'affiche un message de cet imbécile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait encore l'écharpe dans sa main et qu'il ne s'était pas décidé à la poser sur son bureau, loin de lui. Le blond se sentait stupide de conserver ce vêtement comme s'il était aimanté par celui-ci. Il se sentait comme une merde d'être attendri par ce genre de débilité. Il avait envie d'exploser cette écharpe pour régler ce problème sentimental. Mais il s'abstint. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait pas rendre l'écharpe à Todoroki. Il s'endormit avec elle et il se réveilla le lendemain en sursautant lorsque la voix de sa mère retentit dans le couloir.

L'adolescent blond ignora les questions des excités de sa classe au sujet de la fameuse photo d'eux deux sur internet. Il craqua au bout de dix minutes en leur gueulant d'arrêter de s'imaginer des scénarios à la con pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait d'autre chose à foutre que de satisfaire leur curiosité.

Le reste de la matinée, les échanges avec Todoroki avaient été brefs. Ils se limitaient au dossier qu'ils avaient en commun.

Chaque fois qu'un cours avec All Might arrivait, il était plus motivé que jamais. Il était près à faire face à n'importe quel entraînement. Pour ce cours, les instructions de son idole étaient claires. Celui qui aurait atteint la victime en premier aurait gagné. Cette exercice de sauvetage commença avec un groupe qui réunissait un groupe avec des alters qui permettaient d'être rapides. La présence de Deku dans ce premier groupe le sidéra.

All Might donna le départ et Katsuki regarda sans grand intérêt ses camarades foncer sur la cible. Au bout de quelques minutes, les yeux du blond étaient sur le point de s'extirper de leurs orifices. La manière dont Izuku se mouvait dans les airs en sautant d'une tuyauterie à l'autre lui rappelait ses mouvements. Il était clair qu'il avait progressé pendant son stage alors que lui n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Merde. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de colère et injectés de sang alors qu'il fixait la scène avec rage.

Sa haine contre Deku refaisait surface. Sa rage avait été enfouie par d'autres préoccupations dernièrement. Alors, de le voir se dandiner comme un fier alors qu'il calquait ses techniques sur les siennes, ça le rendait malade.

Lorsque cela fut son tour, il fit de son mieux pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il déchargea sa rage accumulée sur les parcours et il arriva premier sans mal. Toutefois, il avait eu des difficultés à limiter les dégâts matériels car il avait laissé sa rage s'exprimer. Deku copiait ses techniques. Deku avait développé de nouvelles capacités. Deku s'était amélioré. Il était devenu plus fort. Il trouvait ça inconcevable. Il n'arrivait pas à décolérer et à desserrer sa mâchoire.

Tout tournoyait dans son esprit. Il avait appris au fur et à mesure à supporter la présence de cette merde mais là c'était la goutte de trop. Il se remit à penser à tout ce qui s'était produit pendant son propre stage. Au temps qu'il avait perdu. L'objectif de Beast Jeanist avait été de modifier son caractère et non de l'entraîner. Il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'il laisse encore exploser sa rage sur Deku.

En quittant le cours de sport et les vestiaires, il n'avait adressé un regard à personne, enfermé dans sa colère noire. Il ne s'était pas vraiment énervé contre son entourage. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer de l'intérieur. D'être enfermé en lui-même sans arriver à laisser sortir ses pensées sombres.

Shoto

Comme à son habitude, le numéro un des héros professionnels parvenait à trouver des idées intéressantes pour pousser ses élèves à se surpasser, bien que le professeur Aizawa avait aussi ses propres méthodes instructrices.

Ce jour-ci, l'adulte musclé avait opté pour une sorte de course au sauvetage. Par groupe, ils devaient être les plus rapides et efficaces pour parvenir à sauver la victime. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait aucun problème.

Le bicolore regarda le premier groupe se placer dans la ligne de départ, dont son ami Midoriya. Il observa avec attention ses camarades, au coup de sifflet, tandis qu'ils s'élançaient d'un bond commun en direction d'All Might, positionné à quelques kilomètres de ses premiers élèves. Au début, Sero et Ashido menaient la course sur les tuyaux de métal, le terrain les avantageant largement. Mais un élément étonna le rouge et blanc, et de ce qu'il entendit, les autres élèves qui observaient eux aussi la course. Midoriya s'élançait avec une aisance sans pareille contre les parois, utilisant son alter mieux que jamais et il parvint à doubler ses deux premiers concurrents.

'' _Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu bouger aussi bien…''_ songea l'adolescent aux doubles alters, mais la mémoire lui revint d'un coup. '' _Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Contre Stain, il avait cette même facilité de mouvement mais sur le coup, je n'y ai pas fait attention…''_

Un autre détail lui sauta des yeux, quelques secondes après. Sa manière de bouger ressemblait vraiment à des mouvements qu'il avait déjà vu… Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement sous la conclusion qu'il venait de faire et risqua un regard en direction du concerné. Le blond cendré avait les yeux si grand ouverts par le choc qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbites… On ne parlait même pas de ses dents qui étaient tellement serrées les unes contre les autres qu'il se demandait comment elles ne grinçaient pas. Il avait l'air d'être énormément frustré, peut être d'avoir été ainsi copié, surtout par quelqu'un qu'il ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier… Il garda son inquiétude pour lui-même, décidant que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour se permettre de poser des questions au blond, ni même de montrer que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Son tour arriva et il parvint à atteindre et à sauver la victime en premier, gardant son sang froid et sa concentration durant le challenge, mettant ses interrogations de côté sur le moment.

Son expression neutre restait figée sur son visage même quand il fut témoin de la colère de son petit ami qui semblait avoir encore plus de mal à ne pas détruire le terrain d'entraînement, sa rage clairement visible sur ses traits. Devait-il essayer de calmer sa colère quand le cours serait fini ? Todoroki Shoto réfléchit à ce problème en observant l'écran qui diffusait le visage enragé du garçon qui était venu le réconforter le weekend précédent. Il hésitait encore quand ils allèrent tous, une fois le cours fini, dans les vestiaires. Il vit l'expression fermée du garçon qui ne parla ni ne regarda personne, même pas à son pote Kirishima, ce fut ce qui le décida à réagir. Il était déterminé à être présent pour calmer la frustration que l'autre semblait contenir à l'intérieur, voir Midoriya lui copier ainsi ses techniques avait sans doute plus qu'énervé son camarade de classe.

Le garçon remballa ses affaires rapidement avant de quitter la pièce de rechange sans un mot. Même si, d'un point de vue extérieur, ce qu'il faisait était légèrement étrange car il pouvait passer pour un stalker, il suivit le même chemin que le blond, bien déterminé à ce qu'il arrive à la maison des Bakugo sans que l'autre ne puisse refuser sa venue. Il connaissait suffisamment le caractère plutôt borné du garçon et il savait que s'il lui demandait en toute franchise s'il avait besoin de parler ou d'une épaule pour le soutenir indirectement, l'autre l'enverrait paître. Un ego qu'il comprenait en soit car il avait ce même genre de barrières, même s'il ne les posait pas de la même manière. Alors il prit le même tram que le garçon, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible pour que l'autre ne le remarque, faisant mine d'être occupé sur son portable, au cas où l'autre découvrait quand même sa présence. Mais bon, il avait tout l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs...

Pendant qu'il était occupé à rester ''dans l'ombre'', il commençait à réfléchir à quel prétexte il pourrait bien donner à la famille de son petit ami, une raison de pouvoir rester au moins suffisamment longtemps pour l'aider comme il l'avait aidé le weekend passé. Même s'il savait déjà, par avance que l'autre allait sûrement refuser qu'il s'impose ainsi... Tant pis, il allait le forcer à l'accepter car en son fort intérieur, il voulait lui venir en aide comme l'autre l'avait soutenu pendant un moment difficile.

Au moment où le tram arriva au bon arrêt, il vit du coin de l'oeil le blond cendré descendre et il le suivit avec quelques secondes de décalage, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect. Pour le moment, il ignorait si l'autre l'avait aperçu, mais il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué le manège du rouge et blanc. Ou alors, il n'en montrait pas du tout les signes.

Pendant les quelques minutes de marche en direction de la maison du blond, Shoto réfléchit à un prétexte de béton pour pouvoir s'imposer au moins le temps de quelques heures sans avoir l'air totalement décalé. Une idée lui vint assez rapidement : leur projet d'Aizawa... Ils avaient terminés le Power Point et l'écrit mais ne s'étaient pas entraînés pour l'oral. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'en avaient tous les deux pas besoin, ça pouvait passer comme argument pour les parents de l'adolescent. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils étaient présents, sinon son petit plan tombait à l'eau. Enfin, Shoto vit que son copain arrivait pas loin de l'entrée de la maison des architectes et ce fut à ce moment là que l'adolescent aux deux alters entra en scène. Par chance, Mitsuki était dans l'entrée de la maison, sortant les poubelles, ce qui ne laissa pas le temps au fils de réagir face à sa soudaine présence que Shoto mit son plan en action. Il avait toutes ses cartes en main et il voulait vraiment aider le garçon, alors, il allait devoir des montrer convaincant.

 **« Oh ? Tu m'avais pas dit que ton ami venait aujourd'hui, Katsuki ? »**

 **« Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu, Madame... J'ai un peu décidé au dernier moment de venir car nous n'avons pas encore travaillé notre oral pour demain... Est ce que je peux rester au moins quelques heures, le temps qu'on finisse ce projet avec votre fils ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer. »**

À cela, la femme rit de bon cœur, semblant accepter la nouvelle. Elle ne laissa place à aucune réaction de la part de son fils unique qu'elle répondit avec enthousiasme :

 **« Oh, Todoroki, tu ne gênes pas du tout voyons. Ça m'a juste un peu pris par surprise mais tu sais déjà que tu es le bienvenu chez nous ! Si jamais vous n'avez pas fini avant 7 heure, tu pourras manger avec nous sans soucis ! »** À la suite de cela, elle regarda son fils et changea un peu d'attitude, devenant plus expéditive. **« Va donc travailler avec ton ami dans ta chambre, je ne voudrais pas qu'il rentre trop tard comme la dernière fois ! »**

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Bakugo, un long silence présageant peut-être une tempête entre eux-deux. Ouf, au moins la première étape était passée crème... Maintenant, restait à savoir comment agir à la seconde... Cherchant avec gêne quelle option prendre pour que son aide soit efficace et que l'autre se braque le moins possible, il sentit son regard observer ses environs. Il remarqua un détail qui faillit le faire légèrement sourire : son écharpe était posée sur la commode de l'explosif. Cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait bien fait de venir même s'il ne serait sans doute pas d'une aide suffisante pour apaiser la colère de l'autre.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il soupira face au silence et décida de briser la glace, d'expliquer pourquoi il était vraiment là.

 **« Sache que je suis venu ici pour travailler notre projet mais aussi parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'a travaillé cette après-midi. »** Il déglutit et eut quelques tics nerveux visibles, montrant légèrement son stress face à ce qu'il cherchait à dire. Bon sang, c'était moins évident d'être direct quand on s'apprêtait à vouloir soutenir quelqu'un plutôt que de parler d'une quelconque stratégie pour abattre un ennemi... **« Je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure, ta réaction... Par rapport aux progrès de Midoriya... Et, je sais pas... J'aime pas te voir aussi frustré donc si... Si tu veux en parler ou même te défouler, tu peux... Enfin, j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider... Comme tu l'as fait pour moi. »**

C'était dit de manière maladroite, on voyait que le rouge et blanc n'était pas doué avec les relations sociales. Mais bon, il espérait que le message passait. Il s'approcha doucement du garçon aux yeux carmins et leva sa main pour lui montrer son soutien, avec une appréhension de la réaction défensive que Katsuki pourrait avoir face à ce geste.


	25. Arc 6 : Partie 6

Note : Désolé pour ce long moment de silence radio, on a eu vraiment pas mal de soucis personnels et le syndrome de la page blanche (le joueur de Shoto) donc pas de post. On finira cette histoire dans tous les cas, malgré les problèmes récents pour les publications.

Kaemi : Wow, bienvenue, un nouveau lecteur parmi nous ! Yes ! Merci, grâce à toi et aux autres, on va reprendre l'histoire !

Hello : Hello ! Ta théorie est bonne, on en a déjà entendu parlé sur le net ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

Cali : On est désolés pour le retard et on a enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ton beau commentaire et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira ! Merci à toi pour ta fidélité !

Sur ce, on espère pour vous une agréable lecture de ce chapitre !

Le mois prochain, nous posterons dans les alentours du 15 !

* * *

Katsuki

Dans le tram il ne tenait pas compte de ce qui l'entourait. Il restait enfermé dans ses pensées. La musique raisonnait trop fort dans ses oreilles mais cela l'empêchait de réfléchir à ce qui le rongeait. Machinalement, il descendit à son arrêt et il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa maison. Il n'avait pas conscience d'être suivi. Pourtant, ce genre de détail étrange, il les remarquait tout de suite. Mais le blond n'était pas dans son état habituel. Un nuage lui obscurcissait la vue.

Il arriva enfin devant chez lui. Sa mère venait d'arriver dehors, la porte était ouverte et elle tenait un sac poubelle à la main. Son regard se posa sur lui, puis sur l'ombre qui était arrivée sur sa gauche. Un fantôme apparut dans son champ de vision, ce qui l'obligea à détourner son attention de sa mère.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque Todoroki se trouvait à sa hauteur avec une tronche d'impassible, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là celui-là ?

Le choc l'avait tétanisé mais il reprenait rapidement l'usage de sa langue. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour gueuler mais sa mère posa une question auquel le bicolore répondit aussitôt avec un naturel déconcertant. Tout semblait normal et vu son expression de merde, il avait préparé son discours à la con minutieusement.

Ainsi, pendant les cinq minutes de l'échange, Katsuki tourna la tête vers Shoto puis vers sa mère, sa bouche était ouverte et il était face à un grand dilemme. Il pouvait pas foutre son pied au cul à Todoroki, vu que sa mère avait accepté de l'accueillir. Alors qu'ils n'avaient JAMAIS prévu de s'entraîner pour l'oral. Encore moins à deux. Et encore moins ce jour-là en particulier. Putain, il mourrait d'envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pester contre cette journée de merde. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la tronche de son trou du cul de copain en face de lui.

La mère n'avait même pas remarqué la supercherie. Todoroki était une merde pour mentir en plus… Mais là il avait bien réussi son coup.

En arrivant dans la chambre, le blond choisit de l'ignorer comme s'il n'existait pas. Car il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser contre son petit ami.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter que sa mère arrive jusqu'à la chambre pour comprendre pourquoi la pièce manquait de s'écrouler sur eux.

Le silence le pesait, et Todoroki choisit de causer en premier. Katsuki était assis sur son lit à cet instant, il était dos au bicolore. Il se tourna vers lui, les sourcils déjà excessivement arqués. Il pouvait très bien le mettre mal à l'aise à le fixer avec ce regard noir, mais il s'en contrefoutait. Ça l'énervait qu'il ait pris cette décision de le suivre jusque chez lui. Il aurait pu lui dire même si le blond aurait évidemment refusé qu'il vienne.

D'ailleurs, il se doutait que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fait ce coup en traître. Mais Katsuki dans ces moments, n'avait juste pas envie de voir des gens. La gueule de personne ne lui revenait, même celle de Shoto. Il se recula lorsqu'il vit la main réconfortante de Shoto s'approcher.

 **« Travailler notre projet ? Mais oui ! Arrête putain ! On sait tous les deux que c'était juste une connerie de prétexte pour que tu viennes me faire chier ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide, juste besoin d'être seul. Et je ne suis certainement pas frustré ! »**

Pour le coup, il s'était défoulé. Mais si le bicolore s'attendait à ce qu'il relâche toutes ses pensées les plus profondes, c'était loupé.

Le blond avait senti son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'aider comme il l'avait fait pour lui.

 **« Putain, j'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me rendes la pareille… Et cause pas de frustration, tu sais même pas pourquoi ça m'énerve. »**

Il sentait qu'il était contradictoire dans ce qu'il disait. Il était clairement frustré de tout ça. Il se sentait régresser alors que Deku progressait. C'était impensable, insupportable, insoutenable. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus il sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Tout le monde trouverait ça con de s'énerver pour des choses pareilles, parce qu'ils étaient trop stupides pour comprendre que son objectif lui tenait vraiment à coeur.

Il se détourna de Todoroki et s'éloigna de lui et de sa main tendue.

L'adolescent blessé aurait pu lui dire de dégager tout de suite. Peut être quand gueulant plus fort ça aurait fait comprendre au glaçon qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir sa gueule ce soir. Mais il essaya de se murer dans un nouveau silence, alors que des ondes négatives emplissaient la chambre. Il se disait que ça le ferait fuir tout seul s'il ne le regardait pas et ne lui parlait pas.

Il voulait qu'il dégage mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire ou à le pousser jusqu'à la sortie pour lui faire comprendre.

Shoto

Évidemment, c'était certain que ça allait être difficile. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Todoroki approchait sa main pour tenter de montrer son soutien. L'adolescent eut un léger pincement de coeur face à ce geste, comme une sorte de rejet total même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux de son camarade de classe. Il n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir, un peu comme lui, donc il se renfermait sur lui-même mais de manière beaucoup plus brutale…

Quand de ses deux oreilles il entendit les mots durs de la part de son petit ami, il hésita à partir comme Katsuki le lui demandait. C'était vrai que le garçon n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes besoins que lui comme ce soir-là… Il le vit ensuite lui faire dos et couper toutes sortes de communication entre eux. Il ne releva même pas le fait que l'autre pensait qu'il était en train de payer sa dette par rapport à cette même soirée. Ça n'en valait pas la peine, l'explosif savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de prendre en pitié les autres…

Même s'il était tenté d'abandonner et de laisser l'adolescent se calmer seul dans son coin, il ne voulait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Shoto commença à observer autour de lui pour trouver une activité ou quelque chose d'autre pour changer les idées au blond aux yeux rouges. Ses yeux bicolores se mirent à fixer un point particulier et une idée germa directement dans sa tête. Il n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

 **« D'accord, j'ai compris Bakugo. Je partirai le plus vite possible pour te laisser de l'espace comme tu me le demandes. Le problème, c'est que j'ai dit à ta mère qu'on travaillerait sur notre projet donc je peux pas partir comme ça sinon elle va se poser des questions. Du coup, en attendant… »**

Le garçon aux deux alters se rapprocha de la petite télévision de la chambre, là où était posée la console de jeu de son camarade. Il s'assit en face de lui, choisit le jeu particulièrement violent qu'ils avaient joué ensemble auparavant et alluma la machine.

 **« On peut toujours se défouler vu qu'on a du temps à tuer.** »

Il n'allait certainement pas l'obliger à parler et qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on le fasse pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui frustrait Kasuki s'il ne lui expliquait pas les raisons de cette même frustration. Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec le jeune homme aux cheveux verts et sa manière de se battre mais Shoto ne devinait pas plus. Il laissa cependant cette petite curiosité de côté en prenant une des deux manettes et en diminuant le son pour pas que les parents au rez de chaussée entendent que la console était allumée.

Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si le blond accepterait son offre.

Katsuki

Le blond énervé s'imprégna du silence de la pièce. Il resta dos au bicolore et l'ignora avec fermeté. Il prit son portable mais il ne se concentrait pas vraiment sur ce qu'il faisait. Le silence persistait, comme si Shoto avait disparu de sa chambre sans ouvrir la porte. À plusieurs reprises il fut tenté de tourner la tête pour vérifier si il était toujours présent mais il résistait à la tentation.

Il trouvait bizarre que Todoroki se sente à ce point impliqué par son problème alors qu'il savait pertinemment comment Katsuki réagirait. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'il ait envie de faire pareil, de le réconforter, alors qu'il n'exprimait pas du tout le besoin de côtoyer quelqu'un lorsqu'il était dans ses idées sombres.

Pourtant…

Les bonnes intentions du Todoroki étaient réelles. Il le sentait. Il essayait d'être présent mais cela n'avait pas été un franc succès que de lui faire cette étrange surprise. Bakugo n'appréciait pas ce genre d'attention. Pourtant, il en avait besoin sans vouloir le dire.

La voix dans son dos le fit lever le nez de son portable. Il ne se retourna pas, mais ses oreilles avaient parfaitement entendu. Il était conscient que sa mère comprendrait pas si double-face disparaissait aussitôt. Mais il s'en contrefoutait qu'elle en vienne à penser qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés.

Bakugo resta bougon et ne répondit rien lorsqu'il entendit sa proposition. Il entendit le bicolore s'installer sur le canapé qui grinça un peu.

Se défouler sur un jeu vidéo était une idée loin d'être conne. Son regard se tourna même vers son camarade alors que l'hésitation se lisait dans ses yeux. Inconsciemment, le garçon au double alter venait d'allumer quelque chose dans le regard du blond. Il avait l'impression que les cheveux lisses de Shoto le narguaient de dos.

Quand il se décida enfin à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de l'autre, il n'avait presque fait aucun bruit pour venir. Il prit la console entre ses mains avec un air bougon mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il commença à jouer en restant totalement fermé. Il ne jurait pas comme à son habitude, il restait silencieux. Une demi heure passa alors qu'il arrivait enfin chasser ces merdes de pensée de son esprit. Pourtant, ses yeux s'étaient agrandi quand Todoroki avait réussi un combo qui avait bien failli mettre son Bryan Fury au tapis. Il donna un coup d'épaule à son voisin.

 **« C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas me battre à ce jeu… »**

Il pensa fort intérieurement qu'il espérait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Mais Todoroki commençait à bien comprendre le fonctionnement de la manette. Ses doigts habiles se mouvaient plus vite et il réfléchissait au combo qu'il pouvait faire.

Katsuki le regardait en fronçant le nez. Le challenge lui permettait de se vider la tête.

En fin de compte, la compagnie de ce con n'était pas si désagréable.

De un, il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour dire de la merde. C'était la clé pour éviter que Katsuki s'énerve. De deux, il ne posait pas de question sur ses états d'âme. Ce qui évitait au blond de penser expressément à tout ce qui lui retournait la tête. De trois, au jeu, Todoroki apprenait vite et il arrivait progressivement à contrer ses attaques et son style de combat.

L'adolescent grincheux relança une partie. Tout en faisant cela, il se décala un peu sur la droite du canapé. Cette position qu'il allait prendre n'était pas pratique pour jouer, mais elle allait être confortable pour sa tête. Le blond bascula son corps sur le côté puis posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Todoroki. Il en avait rien à foutre que ce qu'il faisait pourrait être gênant. Il avait envie de se mettre comme ça. Après tout, si double-face était là pour le faire penser à d'autres choses, il avait droit de chercher la proximité. Ainsi, jouer avec la console la tête posé sur la cuisse de son petit ami ne lui posa pas tellement de problème. Il jouait un peu moins bien, certes, mais ça lui était égal.

Shoto

Au début, le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs ne perçut aucune réaction de la part de Katsuki.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, il ressentit un soupçon de peur à l'idée que sa proposition soit stupide et n'apporte pas de solution contre les frustrations de l'adolescent. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'il aperçut un mouvement discret à sa gauche et un petit sentiment de victoire et de fierté vinrent se loger dans son cœur. Néanmoins, il laissa son regard fixé sur l'écran et commença à jouer pour éviter que l'autre ne se braque et retint même un léger sourire face à cette réussite.

Petit à petit, l'ambiance s'allégeait, à son plus grand soulagement. Il eut le sentiment d'avoir bien fait de venir et de se sentir utile pour son copain, même un peu. Un silence réconfortant s'installait dans la pièce où l'on pouvait entendre quelques cliquetis de manette de jeu ça et là, ne dérangeant pas le moins du monde la concentration des deux adolescents. À chaque partie perdue, Shoto apprenait de nouvelles techniques et combos, comprenant ses erreurs et analysant les gestes de son camarade. Après tout, c'était bien en forgeant qu'on devenait forgeron ? On pouvait clairement dire que ce proverbe s'appliquait ici.

Du coin de l'œil, il fut heureux de constater que ça défoulait bien l'ado au caractère bien trempé. En effet, au fur et à mesure des parties de jeu, il pouvait observer ses muscles se détendre, comme si le problème était effacé sur l'instant. À un moment, le jeune Bakugo fit même une remarque comme quoi ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait le battre à ce jeu. À cela, il répondit :

 **« Certes… Mais je te promets qu'un jour, j'y arriverai ! »**

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans ses yeux bicolores et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. On pouvait clairement voir que le sérieux du fils d'Endeavor et qu'il était prêt à relever ce challenge. Le plus tôt serait le mieux pour pouvoir montrer ses preuves dans le domaine que Bakugo affectionnait tant. Voir la lueur de compétition dans le regard rouge carmin était une bonne source d'adrénaline et ça faisait du bien… Il passait un moment agréable avec celui qu'il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus.

Puis une nouvelle partie de jeu fut lancée et l'adolescent s'attendit à voir la routine instaurée depuis un bon nombre de minutes se répéter. Son cœur bondit presque hors de sa poitrine quand il sentit la tête du blond se poser soudainement sur ses cuisses de manière nonchalante. Il eut un arrêt dans ses mouvements et lâcha presque la manette sous la surprise.

Le jeune Todoroki n'était pas encore habitué à tout ce qui touchait au contact avec les autres, encore moins s'il ne l'initiait pas de son plein gré. Cette sensation n'était néanmoins pas désagréable. Juste... surprenante sur le moment. Surtout venant de la part de Katsuki alors qu'il était ''de mauvaise humeur''.

Le geste, venant de son copain, était presque mignon surtout dans son état d'esprit actuel. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque pour éviter de casser l'ambiance. Après tout, si Katsuki avait besoin de contact pour aller mieux, il pouvait faire un effort. Avec ces pensées internes, il reprit de manière un moins maladroite la manette entre ses mains et continua de jouer, le cœur tambourinant toujours contre sa cage thoracique.

Le temps défilait mais Shoto ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pleinement sur sa tâche, ratant pas mal de fois ses coups contre son adversaire. Heureusement, il nota que l'autre galérait aussi à jouer à cause de sa position inconfortable donc il se sentit un peu moins ridicule. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs et était pleinement conscient des sensations un peu étranges provenant des mouvements de tête du blond contre ses cuisses quand il jouait.

 _''Bon, sang, qu'est ce que c'est gênant''_ , pensa le garçon le rouge aux joues bien présent.

Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux oscillèrent entre l'écran de télévision et les pics blonds qu'il savait doux au toucher et une envie de les caresser le prit. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se décider à lâcher doucement sa commande, la poser doucement de côté et commencer à effleurer quelques mèches avec l'une de ses mains. Il remarqua que le blond ne réagissait pas face à ce geste, alors il se sentit plus en confiance pour glisser ses doigts et caresser le cuir chevelu en mouvement de va et vient doux. La texture était douce, montrant que l'adolescent à côté de lui était quelqu'un de très soigné malgré les apparences. Comme il ne savait pas comment l'autre aller réagir face a son initiative, il faisait ses gestes progressivement, le prenant avec des pincettes.

Pour éviter de croiser son regard et cacher sa gêne, il posa son regard sur l'heure de la console et constata que ça faisait depuis au moins 1h30 qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Sa main se crispa légèrement dans le cuir chevelu de son petit ami quand il demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

 **« Hm... Est-ce que… tu veux que je parte ? On s'est occupés pendant suffisamment de temps pour que ta mère ne se doute de rien et je ne veux pas m'imposer... »**

Il déglutit face à ses dires, ayant peur de par ses gestes -la main dans ses cheveux- et son discours, d'avoir peut-être gâché... Quelque chose ? Mais bon, c'était un homme de parole... Après tout, il lui avait promis qu'il partirait au bout d'un certain temps pour le laisser gérer seul ses problèmes, lui laisser de l'espace. Alors évidemment qu'il lui laissait le choix, même si ça paraissait un peu soudain.

Peut-être que la gêne l'avait poussé à faire diversion, aussi... Mais ça, il n'y pensait pas vraiment sur l'instant, bien qu'on pouvait voir aisément ses joues légèrement teintées de rouge alors qu'il regardait tout sauf le visage pâle de Katsuki.


	26. Arc 6 : Partie 7

Avec un jour de retard, voici le chapitre du mois de juin ! Merci de votre fidélité et bienvenue aux nouveaux venus ! Répondons tout d'abord aux commentaires du chapitre précédent.

Kaemi : Merci à toi de commenter, c'est ce qui nous motive à poursuivre l'écriture ! Katsuki est imprévisible dans ses réactions et Shoto est plutôt malin pour ce qui est de comprendre Bakugo. Enfin... À certains moments! Eh oui, Katsuki est du genre à prendre... pas mal d'initiatives :)

Cali : Oui, nouveau chapitre ! Merci de continuer à lire et à commenter, et merci de ton soutien ! Shoto est du genre borné, il voit que le blond se sent pas bien, alors il essaye d'aider. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que tu apprécies cette suite !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Katsuki

Katsuki sentit que Shoto avait fait un geste brusque au dessus de sa tête, comme s'il avait manqué de faire tomber quelque chose. Il avait senti les muscles des cuisses fermes de Todoroki se contracter face à son geste. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il était ravi de l'effet qu'il avait pu provoquer chez l'autre.

Double-Face sembla reprendre ses esprits puis il commença à jouer. Les deux jouaient extrêmement mal dans cette position. Mais ce coussin humain reposait sa tête. Il se sentait bien installé ainsi. Il ressentait une chaleur douce et protectrice provoquée par l'apaisement.

Le blond n'osait pas tourner la tête vers le second joueur pour éviter que la gêne ne s'installe vraiment. Il avait beau avoir consciemment provoqué ceci, il pourrait à travers un échange de regard, perdre ses moyens, s'énerver et tout gâcher.

Le jeu à l'écran perdit aussitôt de son intérêt lorsqu'il sentit des doigts fins de l'autre se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il se braqua en premier lieu, sentant son corps se figer face cette invasion. Le massage délicat l'avait surpris. Mais il n'était pas forcément réticent face à ce geste. Il força son corps à rester immobile.

Au bout de quelques secondes, les muscles raides de son corps se détendirent. Il posa la manette sur le canapé, l'effleurant à peine de ses doigts.

Quand il était malade, cela arrivait souvent à sa mère de venir lui caresser le cuir chevelu avec délicatesse. Mais aujourd'hui, l'acte du bicolore provoquait chez le garçon turbulent des sensations tout à fait différentes.

Les frissons s'intensifiaient. Il sentit un serpent électrique descendre dans sa colonne vertébrale. Un soupire léger s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas grand chose en apparence, mais ses tremblements légers sous les caresses de Todoroki en disaient long sur son ressenti. Ses paupières se fermèrent pour apprécier ces attentions. C'était doux et délicat, à l'image de ce que pouvait renvoyer le garçon mince sur lequel il était posé. Il sentait ses doigts se glisser méticuleusement en spirales à travers ses cheveux. Il suivait ses mouvements les yeux fermés avec des soupirs d'aise. Il avait des frissons dans le cou et son corps en voulait encore. Pour une personne froide et distante, Todoroki était plutôt habile de ses doigts pour les massages. De plus, Katsuki était satisfait que ce genre d'attentions lui soient uniquement destinées.

Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça jusqu'à ce que les mains de Todoroki soient fatiguées. Mais la voix stressée de ce con rompit ce moment de plénitude. Katsuki eut un air blasé et énervé tout à coup, frustré que l'heure ne l'arrête dans ses mouvements.

 **« Il va être dix-neuf heure. La vieille a dit que si on n'avait pas fini notre exposé à la con, tu pouvais rester manger. Puis, si j'te dégage maintenant, elle va faire une crise. »** Précisa t-il en pestant. Autrement dit, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Ses pensées étaient déguisées mais il était facile de comprendre dans son ton et dans ses mots la frustration qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas voir ce con partir, son corps aimait sentir les doigts de Shoto dessiner des cercles sur son crâne.

Katsuki glissa sa main sur celle de Todoroki et l'incita à continuer :

 **« Reprends ça au lieu de parler. L'emmerdeuse nous appellera pour manger… »**

Sa voix avait repris un ton moins brute. Il reposa sa main sur le genoux de Todoroki.

Quand sa mère appela en bas des escaliers de sa voix puissante, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était un peu assoupi sur les cuisses de Todoroki.

Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers le bicolore. Il ne savait clairement pas quoi lui dire. Il ne le remercierai pas verbalement mais son regard en disait long. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en détournant son regard puis se leva pour atteindre la télévision. Todoroki avait réussi à chasser sa colère. Il la sentait encore présente au fond de lui mais elle s'était endormie.

Après avoir éteint la télévision, il se rapprocha du canapé où était toujours assis le bicolore. Il eut envie de ranger les manettes mais il choisit de relever le menton de Todoroki avec ses doigts. Il le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, jonglant entre son oeil gris glacial et son oeil cyan limpide.

Il lui offrit un baiser appuyé sans pour autant le laisser durer. Après ce bref échange il disparaissait de la chambre et descendait les escaliers les mains dans les poches. Il était prêt à écouter sa mère poser milles questions merdiques sur les points importants de leur journée.

Shoto

Todoroki savait que parler après un moment de quiétude pareil n'était pas franchement une bonne idée mais sa gêne, sur le moment, l'empêchait clairement de rester calme et de continuer comme si de rien était. Il entendit clairement la frustration et les ordres présomptueux du blond, il lâcha un petit rire face aux arguments ''de choc'' pour qu'il reste au moins jusqu'au dîner. Dire qu'au début, il aurait été prêt à l'envoyer bouler.

En fin de compte, il avait bien fait de forcer son petit ami à accepter sa présence. Il se sentait utile et clairement, le blond avait l'air d'avoir presque oublié ce qui le tracassait, ce qui était un bon début. D'ailleurs, plus Shoto en apprenait sur Katsuki, surtout ce qu'il cachait aux yeux des autres par fierté, plus il entrevoyait des aspects tendres et franchement attendrissants de sa personnalité. Et il s'ouvrait uniquement à lui, ce qui rendait le tout… _Spécial._

Très vite, le deuxième 'ordre' fusa, coupant une fois de plus ses pensées et il sentit la main du garçon se poser sur la sienne pour la diriger vers sa touffe désordonnée. Le message était clair, il devait continuer le massage alors il obtempéra sans broncher. Rapidement, il observa le contentement se dessiner sur son visage junévile et le sentit se détendre à nouveau. Aucun des deux ne prêtaient attention à l'écran et ne jouaient plus au jeu, la bande son tournant en bruit de fond, les deux manettes abandonnées sur le rebord du canapé.

L'ambiance était tellement apaisante que les deux futurs héros commencèrent à somnoler de manière quasi synchrone, même si le rouge et blanc continuait machinalement ses mouvements de mains dans les cheveux de Bakugo. D'un coup, la mère appela pour qu'ils viennent à table, brisant le cocon relaxant qu'ils s'étaient créés, les ramenant à la réalité.

En le voyant se relever, il croisa son regard pourpre dans lequel on pouvait observer une gratitude qui allait au-delà des mots et ça le fit se sentir fier de ses décisions. Il ne bougera pas vraiment quand Katsuki éteignit la télévision, restant dans la même position assise lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher sans savoir quoi faire. Étant imprévisible, le blond croisa son regard et vola un baiser furtif mais appuyé sur ses lèvres. Son cœur rata un battement, alors qu'il prenait goût à ce genre d'attentions tendres de la part du cendré et voulu approfondir le geste. Sauf que la seconde d'après, Bakugo sortit de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et il entendit le son de pas résonnants dans les escaliers, signifiant qu'il était descendu avec ses parents.

Il se laissa un certain temps pour composer son calme apparent et se sentir prêt à se confronter à la mère et au père de Bakugo. Ces moments de tendresse lui étaient inconnus pendant dans son enfance et il commençait à apprécier ces gestes, au point où il était prêt à en redemander à d'autres occasions. Cela fit fondre son cœur habituellement froid et distant envers les autres. Comment parvenait-il à briser ses barrières aussi facilement en aussi peu de temps ? Malheureusement, il n'avait à présent pas le temps d'y penser. Après tout il devait rejoindre la famille Bakugo pour le repas du soir.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà installé et le repas était fumant sur la grande table. Il s'assit en remerciant la cuisinière pour son hospitalité et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Vers la fin du dîner, la mère de famille sortit un flyer avec un sourire au bout des lèvres :

 **« J'ai reçu des prospectus intéressants au boulot, apparemment il y aurait un grand festival traditionnel dans la ville adjacente ce week-end. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là avec nous ce soir, comme ça je peux vous en parler directement. Comme vous êtes très sérieux, ce serait pas mal de vous détendre un peu et d'y aller ensemble. »**

Sur ces mots, elle donna le papier à Shoto. Elle prévoyait déjà la réaction de son fils colérique avant l'heure et remarqua l'hésitation dans les yeux du benjamin des Todoroki, alors elle ajouta un : **« Je vous laisse gérer entre vous si vous voulez y aller ou non. »** joyeux mais ferme. Elle reprit ensuite le fil de la conversation comme si de rien était.

Après le repas, Shoto monta avec son camarade de classe dans la chambre et prépara ses affaires pour partir car ils n'avaient finalement rien à préparer à l'oral hormis de se dire brièvement quelle partie devait être faite par qui. Le sujet du flyer ne vint pas, passant légèrement aux oubliettes même si l'adolescent prit soin de le ranger dans son sac d'école. Au moment de dire au revoir à l'extérieur, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui pour être certain que personne ne les observait avant de l'enlacer et le maintenir fermement contre lui. Il lui souffla doucement à l'oreille : **« Prends soin de toi et repose toi bien. »** avant de lui faire un petit bisous contre le bord de l'oreille, lui offrir un sourire et de partir en direction des trams.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans embûche, du moins en classe car comme promis, Endeavor entraînait son fils certains soirs pour qu'il s'améliore encore et encore pour surpasser All Might. Ils passèrent facilement leur oral comme convenu car les deux avaient suffisamment préparé leurs parties et connaissaient le sujet pour répondre sans fautes aux questions. Le fait qu'ils étaient bosseurs et sérieux aidait grandement également. Les gens de la classe remarquèrent un peu le changement de comportement entre ces deux camarades malgré leur discrétion et commencèrent à se poser des questions. Ils chuchotaient à leur passage ou en parlaient de temps en temps entre eux en rigolant dans les pauses de midi. Shoto n'y fit pas vraiment attention car il n'écoutait jamais les ragots des gens, même quand ça le concernait.

Le vendredi arriva à grands pas et le jeune Todoroki réfléchit à la proposition de la mère du blond. Il avait un peu besoin de souffler entre l'école et les entrainements de son père, alors après les cours, il rejoignit Bakugo et lui demanda de manière plutôt directe :

 **« Est ce que ça te dirait qu'on y aille, tu sais, à ce festival que ta mère a parlé ? »** Il ajouta après un petit silence un **« Ça m'intéresserait et ça nous permettrait de décompresser un peu... »**

Il faillit lui dire _''Je peux te prêter mon kimono de la dernière fois si tu veux''_ mais se dit que l'autre devait choisir par lui-même et qu'il ne voulait pas l'influencer. Il attendit le verdict en espérant que celui-ci serait favorable, pendu à ses lèvres.

Après tout, ça pouvait être bénéfique aux deux mais on ne savait jamais avec le blond, certaines choses étaient encore difficiles à cerner. Après tout, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques temps.

Katsuki

Le blond ne parla que brièvement de sa journée à ses parents lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger. Shoto arriva peu de temps après lui dans la pièce. Il se demanda quelle genre de tête il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé sans prévenir.

Quand sa mère sortit le prospectus, tout le monde était en train de manger. Katsuki haussa un sourcil en voyant l'affiche colorée. Il avait ses baguettes à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et il restait figé ainsi pendant deux secondes. Mitsuki n'aimait pas particulièrement les festivals traditionnels, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle avait ramené ce machin de son bureau… Elle le donna immédiatement à Todoroki, et il crut comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à faire…

Quand il remonta dans la chambre, Todoroki n'en parla pas du tout. Et c'était tant mieux parce que Katsuki ne se voyait pas aller à ce genre de festival.

Sur le perron de sa maison, le bicolore l'embrassa sur le bord de l'oreille puis il disparut dans la nuit. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'énerva le plus entre ce baiser trop chaste ou trop bref. Katsuki ne perdit pas son temps à penser au petit frisson qu'il avait ressenti et il rentra aussitôt chez lui. Il était chamboulé par tout ce qui avait pu se passer. La présence de son camarade l'avait un peu aidé, même s'il n'était pas près de lui avouer de vive voix… Le soir, il n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour s'endormir. Ses pensées allaient entre les caresses de ce débile et ce prospectus débile. Il pensa à peine à Deku.

En classe, il faisait comme d'habitude. Ils ne se connaissaient qu'en tant que camarade et il restait en retrait par rapport à l'ensemble de la classe. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Todoroki s'approcher de lui pour lui proposer d'aller à ce festival à la con. Il l'avait déjà oublié... Katsuki avait été trop pris par l'exposé, les études, et le sport qu'il en était venu à zapper ce truc de son esprit.

Il avait bien compris que Todoroki aimait ce genre de sortie… Sinon, il ne serait pas venu lui en parler.

 **« T'y tiens à ce festival hein ? Ça se voit que tu meurs d'envie d'y aller. »** Il n'avait pas envie de gueuler pour éviter que certains de ses imbéciles de camarade les entendent et viennent les emmerder.

Katsuki ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie d'accepter d'y aller. Il pensait à ses intérêts. Il n'avait pas le même besoin de décompresser parce qu'il passait son week-end à s'entraîner et à réviser pour être meilleur. Mais il sentait que ça plairait à cet imbécile d'y aller à ce festival. Et Katsuki savait qu'il n'irait pas là-bas tout seul.

Il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'y aller pour se détendre comme son voisin, mais il ne voulait pas refuser catégoriquement. Il pensait aussi aux cours du samedi qui démarrerait le mois prochain. C'était une toute petite soirée de rien du tout… Aussi il pensait au fait que Todoroki devait pas sortir très souvent… Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation où il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix.

 **« Ok. On aura qu'à se rejoindre vers dix-huit heure samedi soir et directement là-bas. Maintenant lâche-moi. »**

Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que ceux de leur classe soient attentifs à leur moindre mouvement. Tout le monde était concerné par ces boulots de groupe, il voyait pas pourquoi leur binôme différait des autres.

Le lendemain, il avait retourné son armoire pour sortir un kimono traditionnel qu'il ne mettait qu'en de rares occasions. Sa mère le repassa rapidement. Son kimono noir était juste la bonne taille et avait de simples bordures blanches. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'en acheter un autre. D'une il ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise dans ce genre d'accoutrement, et de deux ce n'était pas son style de porter ça. Par contre, alors qu'il s'habillait, il pensa à l'allure qu'aurait Todoroki. Il l'avait déjà vu dans l'un de ces vêtements traditionnels et il l'avait trouvé vraiment très beau. Il se demandait quel genre de kimono il porterait à ce moment-là.

Sa mère avait décidé de le ramener au lieu dit, elle avait lourdement insisté pour l'emmener.

 **« Je suis contente que t'y ailles en fin de compte. C'est lui qui t'a proposé ?**

 **\- À ton avis. T'as tout fait pour que le prospectus lui tombe dans les mains. »**

Elle avait rigolé, acceptant à demi-mot qu'elle avait provoqué cette sortie.

 **« Ne rentre pas trop tard ce soir. Oublie pas qu'on sera chez ma mère à deux heures d'ici. T'as bien pris le double de tes clés ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça fait dix fois que tu me le demandes depuis ce matin. »**

Il se prit une claque derrière la tête mais elle n'avait mis aucune force dans son geste.

Quelques minutes après il était sorti de la voiture et il s'était approché du lieu de rendez-vous, soit de l'entrée principale avec l'encadrement en bois. Des lampions illuminaient le quartier et le parc qui avaient été lourdement décorés, ça lui pétait carrément les yeux ces lumières.

Shoto

Effectivement, le jeune Todoroki avait envie d'y aller, à ce festival. Il avait toujours apprécié ce genre d'événements de loin et il n'y avait été qu'une ou deux fois pendant sa jeune enfance, n'ayant que des vagues souvenirs de ces moments rares passés avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne quitte le foyer pour l'hôpital psychiatrique...

L'idée même d'y aller avec Bakugo et de faire une sortie pour justement oublier ses quelques problèmes (son père) était égoïste en soi mais si l'autre acceptait, Shoto en serait ravi. Et fort heureusement, celui-ci accepta même si c'était en ronchonnant un peu. Le rouge et blanc s'avouait qu'il le forçait peut-être indirectement à accepter mais il était certain que ça pourrait leur faire du bien à tous les deux. C'est avec bonne humeur qu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, réfléchissant déjà à quelle tenue il allait porter pour l'occasion et comment il allait organiser tout ça. Son père était absent tout le weekend donc il y avait un problème en moins à régler. Restait juste à prévenir sa sœur de sa sortie. Il préféra simplement lui dire qu'il allait chez un camarade pour une fois de plus bosser sur des projets car il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il allait dans un événement assez loin de chez lui avec Bakugo. Il cacha toutes ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain et alla se coucher après le dîner.

Le samedi après-midi fut le moment où il se décida à enfin ouvrir son armoire pour choisir une tenue pour l'occasion. Il regarda les choix qui s'offraient à lui : il y avait le kimono bleu qu'il avait utilisé la nuit où l'explosif était venu lui rendre visite, le noir qu'il lui avait prêté était également une option. Il trouva pour finir un kimono beaucoup plus travaillé mais encore neuf et jamais porté car il lui rappelait trop sa mère.

Il choisit le dernier car pour une première sortie avec Katsuki, il voulait essayer d'être potable en apparence mais il souhaitait également faire honneur à celle qui l'avait porté dans son ventre. Peut-être lui montrerait-il des photos d'eux deux lors de sa prochaine visite ?

Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, c'était bien trop tôt pour montrer ce genre de choses à sa mère. Peut être pourrait-il les faire passer pour bons amis, mais sa mère avait l'air de le sonder entièrement à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et semblait deviner sans qu'il ne dise un seul mot une part de ses secrets.

Toujours était-il qu'il fallait qu'il accélère légèrement le rythme s'il voulait arriver à 18 heures pile au point de rendez-vous. Alors il enfila le plus délicatement possible le vêtement fait de soie, réajusta le col autour de son cou et entoura sa taille d'un obi* blanc cassé pour maintenir la tunique en place. Prenant quelques secondes de pause, il se regarda légèrement dans la glace pour scruter d'éventuels détails qui lui déplairaient.

La tunique bleue traditionnelle était à la fois masculine de par sa coupe et sa taille mais à la fois assez féminine à cause de ses motifs de fleurs de cerisier blancs parsemés de l'épaule gauche de l'adolescent au haut de son flanc droit. Le rendu lui plut suffisamment pour continuer à se préparer sans broncher.

En recoiffant ses cheveux bicolores, ses yeux captèrent une boîte appartenant à sa mère et qu'il avait gardé en secret loin du regard de son père. Il l'ouvrit doucement et se dit qu'il pouvait mettre cet ornement dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci était constitué de perles bleues foncées et d'une blanc cassé. Au bout étaient accrochés quelques fils épais de tissu de soie ayant un dégradé bleu vers le blanc neige. C'était relativement joli et plutôt mixte, alors pour honorer sa mère qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas ramener avec lui cette fois-ci, il l'attacha alors à une grande mèche blanche et sentit la décoration pendre près de son oreille droite. Une fois prêt, il s'observa à nouveau dans la glace et nota qu'il avait l'air relativement androgyne avec cette tunique traditionnelle. Relativement satisfait de son apparence, il enfila ses geta* brunes et blanches et prit un petit sac en bandoulière discret pour y mettre son portefeuille avec des économies jamais utilisés et son portable. Il partit de la maison en haussant la voix pour dire un **« J'y vais ! »** bref à sa sœur qui était fort heureusement restée dans la cuisine.

Il arriva pile à l'heure au lieu de rendez-vous et remarqua que celui-ci attendait devant l'entrée du parc et du quartier. Il s'approcha du garçon et observa discrètement Bakugo tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard pourpre. Ça changeait de le voir ainsi vêtu, il était plutôt beau et étonnamment classe dans ce vêtement traditionnel simple. Décidément, ce garçon était plein de surprises même si cela relevait de l'apparence à ce moment-là.

Face au silence qui commençait à être long, l'ado aux deux alters se gratta la gorge et dit calmement :

 **« Bon... Euh... On y va ? »**

Il attendit le premier geste du blond cendré pour commencer à s'avancer vers le festival. Ils entrèrent dans le lieu et très vite, les yeux hétérochromes s'ouvrirent en grand et on pouvait clairement voir l'émerveillement d'un enfant prendre vie dans son regard, même s'il gardait une expression calme.

En l'espace d'une heure, le garçon se sentit complètement dans son élément, faisant fi des regards des gens autour de lui et participa aux activités qui lui passaient sous le nez et qui l'intéressaient. Il essaya de partager au maximum sa bonne humeur avec Katsuki qui n'avait pas l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans ce genre de lieu. C'était clair que ça différait des arcades et des lieux de jeu vidéo. C'était un tout autre univers mais il y avait suffisamment d'activités différentes pour que l'adolescent au caractère bien trempé ne s'ennuie pas trop. Du moins, il l'espérait...

Le jeune Todoroki participa à quelques jeux comme des lancés d'anneaux et des jeux de hasard, voyant l'autre faire de même à certaines occasions. Il essaya également d'attraper un poisson avec un filet très fin mais n'y parvint pas vraiment et abandonna l'idée au bout d'un moment, agacé. Certaines fois, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son petit ami **« Est ce que tu t'amuses ? »** , s'inquiétant de profiter seul de l'événement, remarquant que le garçon n'était pas vraiment dans son élément ici.

Plus tard, il acheta des friandises et des gâteaux traditionnels à un stand de nourriture pour offrir la moitié à son compagnon. Ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin dans le parc, là où les stands se faisaient plus rares mais étaient plus originaux. Alors qu'ils grignotaient ensemble ce qu'il venait d'acheter, ses yeux bicolores tombèrent sur un stand plutôt atypique de tir avec des fusils. Contrairement aux autres stands plus traditionnels, celui-ci proposait des articles de héros, dont des peluches et autres goodies d'All Might qui lui faisaient clairement de l'oeil. Sans réfléchir, en finissant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il lança un : **« Est-ce qu'on peut y jeter un œil, Katsuki ? »** en montrant le stand avant de se raviser en regardant le sol.

 **« Ou sinon… Laisse tomber, je doute que ce stand t'intéresse. »**

C'était comme si l'enthousiasme qu'il éprouvait depuis le début s'évanouissait sans crier gare à cause de ses doutes internes. Il ne se voyait pas demander au blond de l'aider à gagner un de ces goodies….

En plus, Shoto ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à gagner ne serait-ce qu'un de ces articles d'All Might, en plus de ne pas trop savoir où le mettre pour que son père ne le voit pas. Sinon, il savait bien quelle réaction il aurait en le voyant acheter ou gagner un quelconque objet faisant référence à son _ennemi qu'il méprisait tant_...

 _*Obi : Tissu qu'on met autour de la taille, à la fois décoratif mais permettant également aux kimonos d'être maintenus fermés._

 _*Geta : chaussures traditionnelles japonaises, allant de pair avec le kimono. Elles sont généralement faites en bois et en tissu. Il en existe plusieurs hauteurs._


	27. Arc 6 : Partie 8

Coralie : Bonsoir à toi ! On est contents que tu commentes toujours alors c'est pas un problème si tu commentes pas à chaque chapitre ;). Oui, l'histoire n'est pas rapide mais on essaye tout de même de vous garder captivés ! En espérant que tu aimeras cette suite !

Daliko : Merci pour ton commentaire et on apprécie que tu attends le prochain avec impatience ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre ! PS : on n'arrêtera pas cette histoire, grâce à vos commentaires et vote présence qui nous motive vraiment ! Merci pour ça ! On te renvois le bisous au même endroit !

Kaemi : Eh oui, la frustration indirecte de Shoto pour ce baiser court ahah ! Oui, on aime le réalisme, contents que ça te plait ! Shoto essaye de se faire beau pour son petit ami ^^. Et bien, pour la réaction de Bakugo, voici la suite !

Cali : Et bien, je dessine un peu donc je peux essayer de faire un croquis mais si jamais tu connais quelqu'un qui peut faire un beau fanart (ou peut être toi, qui sait), avec plaisir ! Oui, Shoto réfléchit trop, mais c'est sa manière d'être. Oh pour la scène du gun, tu découvriras ça bien assez tôt !

Si tu veux tout savoir, nous n'aimons pas du tout le gnangan (aucun des deux écrivains) donc tu ne risques pas d'avoir des niaiseries hors caractère avec nous ahah ! C'est naturel de garder leur relation secrète, encore plus pour des japonais ! Sur ce, merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

MKKirshy : Bonjour ! Alors déjà, bienvenue à toi, cher nouveau/nouvelle lecteur/lectrice ! Ensuite, oui, il y a une suite de prévu, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Pour info, si tout va bien, on poste un chapitre tous les 15 de chaque mois ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi !

Avec un jour de retard, voici le chapitre posté ! Merci encore pour votre soutien ! En espérant que vous apprécierez cette suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Katsuki

Katsuki n'était pas à l'aise dans son apparat, et le regard des gens dans sa direction n'aidait pas. Il choisit de les ignorer et de grogner en croisant certains de ces regards.

Avec le festival sportif, certains reconnaîtraient sûrement le duo. S'ils n'étaient pas dans leurs vêtements de sport, leurs visages étaient reconnaissables. Le blond essaya de repousser ses pensées de son esprit, regardant autour de lui avec agacement. Il doutait que le bicolore n'arrive en retard, mais il espérait qu'il serait là au plus vite. Il avait horreur de faire du sur place. Sa nervosité face à cette sortie n'aidait en rien son esprit à se calmer. Il avait conscience que c'était un rendez-vous et pas seulement une sortie entre amis… Cette idée le mettait dans tous ses états.

Puis, en observant les personnes autour de lui, son regard se posa sur celui qu'il cherchait. Todoroki était facile à reconnaître dans la foule, on ne voyait que lui avec son apparence soignée et impeccable. Ses cheveux bicolores ressortaient dans le décor et son visage de poupée tâchée arrivait vers lui.

Le blond resta figé face à son approche, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ni faire. Il restait muet, surpris par l'apparence si parfaite et si délicate de son vis-à-vis. Il était bien plus beau que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans son kimono de nuit. Il passa bien vingt secondes gênantes à l'observer. Il évitait de le regarder sous toutes ses coutures. Il aurait aimé tourner autour de lui pour l'admirer. Mais il n'agirait pas. D'une parce que c'était putain de bizarre, et de deux parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que le colérique savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se détacher de cette image de sitôt. L'apparence noble du prince lui ferait tourner la tête cette nuit.

Son air androgyne était sublimé par le kimono orné de fleurs couleur crème. Le collier de perle qui tombait sur le côté de son visage attirait l'attention. Todoroki avait tout l'air d'être sorti d'un film traditionnel vêtu de cette façon. La posture du garçon donnait l'impression qu'il était face à un prince d'une grande renommée.

Il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en le voyant. Son cœur battait plus vite. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et soulevait sa poitrine. Il voulait se forcer à regarder ailleurs parce qu'il sentait que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à dévier son regard et de la couleur était apparue sur ses pommettes.

Le tissu de soie épousait parfaitement ses épaules larges et sa musculature sportive. Son allure était délicate, il n'y avait rien qui allait de travers dans son vêtement et sa manière d'être. Il frôlait la perfection. Peut-être que sa vision était biaisée par ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais vu les regards de leur entourage, il en doutait. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il planta enfin ses yeux dans le regard hétérochrome de son binôme qui proposa d'y aller avec une expression calme. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si lui aussi était gêné par la présence de l'autre ou s'il n'aimait pas ce silence.

 **« Hm ouais okay… »** Il se sentait vraiment mal tout à coup dans son kimono de seconde zone. Ce genre de détail ne devrait pas tellement l'emmerder d'habitude, mais là il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pris cette sortie autant au sérieux que son vis-à-vis. Le blond lui adressait parfois des regards furtifs et silencieux. Son attention était attirée comme un aimant par la prestance de ce garçon dont il était comme un con, tombé amoureux. Et s'il était possible de tomber amoureux deux fois en peu de temps, il venait de retomber amoureux.

Mais Katsuki était tout à fait incapable de dire franchement qu'il était un connard parfait et qu'il en avait trop fait pour un petit évènement de merde.

Ensuite, il passa tout son temps à suivre Todoroki. Son comportement était tout à fait calculé car après tout, il avait tiré son camarade dans tous les jeux d'arcades qu'il voulait l'autre fois.

Il était difficile de dire que Katsuki était attentif à tous les jeux stupides auxquels il jouait dans ce festival. Pour tout dire, il se faisait plutôt chier. Mais il aimait bien regarder ce débile s'amuser sur des jeux de lancer. Par moment, il lui arrivait de participer surtout quand Todoroki le mettait au défi.

Plus tard, quand le bicolore lui adressa un regard appuyé. Il demanda à Bakugo s'il s'amusait. Il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

Car, de toute la soirée, à part fixer Shoto, il n'avait pas pris grand plaisir à jouer aux jeux. Il avait uniquement passé son temps à l'observer lui, sous toutes ses coutures.

Il lui plaisait terriblement. Donc, de le voir profiter de chaque stand du festival avec un sourire à tomber avait chassé son ennui. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire ça...

Finalement, il répondit avec un ton agacé. L'expression du blond s'était figé puis sa voix était devenue agressive et impatiente :

 **« Je m'ennuie pas trop ça va. Je t'aurais déjà demandé qu'on se casse dix fois sinon. Les trois quart des jeux trop faciles, j'aime pas quand il n'y a pas de challenge. »**

Il n'allait pas lui dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il avait quelqu'un à regarder. Car, tout ce qui lui plaisait pour le moment, c'était de le voir évoluer dans le festival. Puis, en lui disant que les jeux étaient trop facile et stupide, il allait peut être vexer Shoto.

Plus tard, installés à l'écart de la foule pour manger ce qu'avait acheté le bicolore, Todoroki avait été attiré par un stand de goodies. Le bicolore se ravisa presque aussitôt, persuadé que le blond ne serait pas d'accord pour participer à cette merde. Il avait tort sur ce coup.

 **« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire ducon, on a fait quasi tous les stands sur ce festival même quand ça me faisait chier… Alors j'vois pas pourquoi tu m'emmerdes en disant de laisser tomber alors que tu crèves d'envie d'y aller. »**

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était venu ici juste pour lui et non pour les jeux. Le blond serra la mâchoire et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il se leva en dégageant son habituel aura noir puis adressa un regard à Shoto : **« Allez, bouge. »**

Il arriva près du stand. Il était rare de trouver ce genre de stand de tir au Japon, le tir à la carabine n'était pas très répandu voir quasiment inexistant pour des raisons de sécurité. Ce genre de jeu avait dû être importé par les orientaux. Le blond observa les multitudes de goodies sur All Might. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, il était estomaqué par ce détail. Tout était concentré sur le héros qu'il admirait. Il tournait son attention vers Todoroki, la bouche toujours ouverte les sourcils froncés. Il avait une tête indescriptible à ce moment-là mais il lui demanda très vite :

 **« Je n'savais pas que t'aimais All Might à ce point. »** Cette révélation, il la garda dans un coin de sa tête. Évidemment, tout le monde au Japon aimait le personnage, c'était le héros que le monde admirait le plus. Mais pour avoir envie d'autant de goodies et être attiré précisément par ce stand, c'est qu'on était un vrai fan pur et dur.

Il lui adressa un vrai sourire pour la première fois de la soirée, le genre de sourire détendu et amusé qu'il avait rarement. Il donna un léger coup d'épaule à son petit ami pour l'inciter à prendre une arme. L'homme qui tenait le stand s'exprima enfin : _**« C'est mille yens la partie, vous avez 10 recharges. Ou vous pouvez payer 500 yens pour cinq recharges Les cibles mobiles permettent de remporter les plus gros lots ! Allez les gamins, laissez-vous tenter ! »**_

Katsuki pesta en entendant le prix, parce qu'il trouvait ça tellement cher. Mais ça l'empêcha pas de payer ce qu'il fallait et d'attendre que le prince fasse pareil. Ils allaient jouer à deux pour maximiser les chances de gagner.

Katsuki n'avait jamais tiré avec ce genre d'arme et elle était très lourde. Pourtant, le blond sut très vite comment prendre en main celle-ci et avec quel œil regarder dans la visée. Il calquait ce qu'il avait pu voir dans de nombreux films et ce qu'il avait appris dans les jeux vidéos. Si ces derniers étaient loin de la réalité, il n'y avait pas que du faux dans ce qu'il avait appris.

Dès le troisième tir, il se rendit compte que le tir n'était pas tout à fait juste et droit. Comme si le tir était légèrement trafiqué. Il savait que sur certains jeux, les difficultés étaient augmentés pour éviter que tout le monde ne gagne, mais là il trouvait ça légèrement abusé. Il était extrêmement difficile d'atteindre correctement les cibles mobiles avec un qualité de tir aussi merdique, encore plus si on en n'avait pas l'expérience.

Il adressa un regard mauvais au gars, prêt à faire un scandale.

 **« C'est normal que vos merdes soient mal calibrées ? »**

N'importe qui aurait été surpris par les révélations du gamin de quinze ans. Après tout, Katsuki n'y connaissait pas suffisamment grand-chose à cette artillerie. Le mec s'immobilisa puis attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

 _ **« Il n'y a rien de trafiqué, les armes sont comme ça. »**_

Katsuki grogna comme à son habitude. Il se retenait de gueuler et de balancer ça dans la gueule de l'autre. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin, il avait sûrement des attentes par rapport à ce stand vu les yeux brillants qu'il avait vu en arrivant près de celui-ci. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme, il soupira et lâcha un simple : **« Mon cul ouais. »**

Il donnait l'impression d'être un animal furieux mais il s'en foutait comme toujours. Il voyait bien que le mec n'était pas à l'aise avec ça mais qu'il resterait dans son délire.

Il se concentra et décala son tir de quelques millimètres. Il n'était pas trop attentif à ce que son petit ami faisait, bien décidé à satisfaire son ego en défonçant le propriétaire du stand à son propre jeu.

Il écrasa une deuxième fois l'argent sur la table. Ses tirs avaient atteint des cibles, mais les cadeaux n'étaient que des petits porte-clés sans valeur. Il se foutait pas mal que ça suffirait à son voisin. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire sur la dépense excessive d'argent à un stand. Quand le blond avait une idée en tête, il était buté. Il voulait à tout prix obtenir l'un des plus gros prix.

Il réussit un tir parfait au bout du quatorzième tir. Un cri de victoire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il laissait exploser sa joie pendant une fraction de seconde.

L'homme applaudit et souriait de manière trop bizarre... Il était sûrement content de voir ces deux gamins dégager de son stand.

 _ **« Félicitation ! Vous pouvez choisir un produit dans les grandes tailles qui sont là à l'étage. Je vous offre aussi la possibilité de choisir des produits de cette catégorie. »**_

L'homme pointa un étage rempli de peluches gigantesques d'All Might et il pointa du doigt un ensemble d'articles à l'effigie du personnage. Il y avait des stylos, des cahiers, des coques de portable, des écouteurs customisés à l'effigie d'All Might. L'homme regardait Katsuki mais ce dernier tourna son regard vers le bicolore, il lui dit :

 **« Choisis ce que tu veux, je vais pas rester ici comme un con. »**

Il était mauvais dans ses propos mais il lui adressait un regard étrange. Il savait que ça tenait à cœur à son binôme d'obtenir un truc de ce stand, alors il se sentait fier d'avoir réussi à gagner avec un fusil mal calibré.

Shoto

Bakugo avait l'air d'avoir clairement compris son envie d'aller sur ce stand de tir pour les goodies d'All Might. Sa remarque nonchalante lui fit du bien à l'intérieur, montrant que le blond n'était pas dérangé à l'idée d'y participer. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression de comprendre...

Shoto se leva presqu'aussitôt quand l'autre lui ordonna de bouger, et ils arrivèrent près du dit stand. Quand l'ado aux cheveux clairs se retourna en lui disant qu'il ignorait son intérêt plutôt élevé d'All Might, le bicolore ne sut pas au départ comment réagir. Il était à la fois gêné que quelque chose d'aussi personnel et caché soit mis en lumière mais il était à la fois content que ce soit son petit ami qui le découvre.

Le sourire que le colérique afficha à la suite de sa demande réchauffa quasi instantanément l'atmosphère et Shoto répondit :

 **« Oui, je suis fan de lui depuis que je suis... gosse disons ? Je l'ai toujours admiré, d'aussi loin que je m'en souviennes... J'avoue que c'est pas quelque chose que je partage avec tout le monde. »** puis il rajouta à la fin de son discours, avec la mine légèrement assombrie **« j'ai juste jamais pu en profiter comme la plupart des gamins, vu que mon père le déteste... »**

Le petit coup d'épaule de la part de Katsuki effaça la petite trace de mélancolie de son esprit et le jeune Todoroki se concentra sur sa tâche, c'est à dire de faire son maximum pour toucher la cible et ainsi gagner des lots. Il paya pas mal de parties, grognant légèrement en voyant que ses tirs n'atteignaient quasiment jamais leur but. Il ne réussit qu'à viser juste une seul et misérable fois, sur une cible soi-disant facile...

À un moment donné, il se demanda si ce jeu n'était pas truqué car Shoto savait bien viser en tant normal. Hors là, il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas, augmentant sa frustration de minute en minute et réduisant l'argent de son porte monnaie assez rapidement...

Cela énerva également Katsuki qui sembla remarquer qu'effectivement, les fusils étaient trafiqués et donc, que le jeu était presque impossible sauf pour des personnes spécialisées dans le tir... À partir de ce moment-là, il fixa le blond faire plusieurs essais, borné au point de ne pas écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, que ça lui suffisait d'avoir quelques porte clés ou stickers de son héro préféré. Il avait l'air bien décidé à défoncer tout et atteindre les cibles, surtout celle qui apportait les plus gros lots.

Les yeux écarquillés, il observa le jeune garçon ajuster ses tirs de manière de plus en plus précise. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla plutôt court à ses yeux, Katsuki arriva à toucher son objectif en plein dans le mile. Il cria de joie sur le moment et Shoto ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire enthousiaste quand le gars du stand annonça qu'il pouvait prendre un produit grande taille et un article en plus des cadeaux qu'il avait déjà choisi auparavant grâce au blond et à son propre tir réussi.

Bakugo sembla le presser à choisir son dû mais quelque chose dans son regard était différent, comme s'il ne pensait vraiment pas ce qu'il disait ou qu'il y avait un message caché derrière ses dires. Le garçon aux yeux vairons se dirigea alors vers les gros articles et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une de ces énormes peluches d'All Might, notamment celui de 90 cm qui luisait sous les lumières du stand. Il choisit celui-ci avec une petite hésitation et demanda également un calepin All Might qu'il mit dans son sac avec les autres articles gagnés.

Shoto attendit qu'ils soient loin du stand et du regard plutôt agacé du vendeur pour remercier oralement le garçon. Il n'en rajouta pas plus que ça dans ses dires mais la manière dont il tenait sa gigantesque peluche signifiait beaucoup. Malheureusement, le fait qu'ils soient en public l'empêcha de le remercier plus franchement, mais il espéra que la gratitude dans son regard. Ils restèrent encore une bonne heure à dépenser leur argent (la quasi totalité) et participer aux activités du festival. Quelques fois, le bicolore insista pour faire quelques selfies souvenirs malgré les ronchonnements de l'autre. Ils se posèrent de temps à autre car, mine de rien, la peluche était encombrante à porter et le froid commençait à engourdir les deux jeunes hommes.

Vers 21:30, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer, au risque de ne pas pouvoir rentrer du tout. Après tout, le festival était plutôt loin de chez eux et ils devaient prendre un métro commun relativement longtemps pour ensuite se séparer et en prendre un séparément pour rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives.

Une fois rentrés dans le dit métro, les deux garçons prirent le dernier wagon et s'installèrent presque tout au fond. Katsuki était prêt de la vitre et Shoto s'était assi à sa droite, très proche de lui. Il posa sa peluche du numéro 1 des héros sur son sac qui était lui même sur le sol, histoire de ne pas trop les gêner. L'adolescent en kimono bleu s'autorisa à passer discrètement sa main dans celle de son compagnon, pour chercher sa chaleur mais surtout son contact et il lui susurra à l'oreille sa gratitude pour la soirée car il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça un jour.

Par la suite, il laissa sa main contre la sienne, les doigts entremêlés fermement avec ceux de Bakugo et regarda l'extérieur d'un air calme et apaisé. Shoto, au bout de quelques minutes, s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, la fatigue l'assommant. Sa tête se posa inconsciemment sur l'épaule de Katsuki et il respira doucement, totalement oublieux d'où il était et de ce qu'ils faisaient...

 _ **« Mesdames et messieurs, vous êtes arrivés au dernier arrêt du métro, la station Saigai*. Veuillez s'il vous plaît descendre et n'oubliez pas vos bagages. Si vous voyez des bagages abandonnés, veuillez le signaler aux équipes... »**_

Ce message dans le haut-parleur réveilla le rouge et blanc en sursaut et il mit un peu de temps avant de se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait et il croisa le regard rouge éberlué de son voisin. Une réalisation soudaine passa dans sa tête encore engourdie.

Merde... Ils avaient carrément raté leur arrêt et se trouvaient au fin fond de nulle part... À 22:30 du soir... Et si Shoto n'avait pas réussi à se maintenir éveillé, manifestement ça n'avait pas été non plus le cas du blond cendré qui semblait tout aussi bien s'être éveillé, choqué comme lui.

Ils sortirent néanmoins du métro et de la gare avec leurs affaires, observant où ils avaient atterri... Visiblement pas dans un quartier moderne et plein de vie. C'était plutôt dans un endroit délabré, insalubre avec une sale ambiance qui mit aussitôt les sens du jeune apprenti héro en alerte. Ils n'étaient clairement pas dans un lieu sécurisé et à en juger par les quelques bandes aux regards noirs qui parlaient au loin dans une ruelle sombre, ils avaient tout intérêt à éviter de rester là comme des piquets... Surtout avec leurs vêtements traditionnels qui apportaient l'attention sur eux deux...

Le cœur battant, il regarda la montre sur son portable rapidement, remarquant du coin de l'oeil que Katsuki avait déjà entrepri d'appeler sa mère pour lui raconter leur situation... Et éventuellement demander de l'aide ? Visiblement, la mère semblait incapable de venir les chercher, étant bien trop loin d'eux géographiquement. C'était également impossible pour lui de demander à sa sœur de venir le chercher car elle n'était pas au courant pour le festival et son père serait furieux s'il apprenait qu'il se retrouvait dans un quartier dangereux la nuit à une heure pareille, habillé de cette façon !

Avec le recul, il arriva rapidement à une conclusion plutôt désagréable... Ils devaient trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit, dans cet endroit insalubre, avec... le peu d'argent qu'il leur restait, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Essayant de garder la tête froide, tandis que Katsuki hurlait encore à sa mère au téléphone, le bicolore rechercha un hébergement le plus proche de la petite station de métro, le moins cher possible et tomba sur une adresse à 5-10 minutes de marche de là où ils se trouvaient. Montrant l'écran à son camarade de classe, il commença à parler :

 **« Je pense que c'est notre seule option... Je sais pas si ça ira mais vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici... »**

Il tira son petit ami pour éviter la bande de mecs qui avaient l'air bourrés et sacrément malveillants, espérant qu'ils arrivent sans trop de problèmes au lieu qui devait être leur abris pour la nuit.

 _*Saigai : désastre/catastrophe en japonais. Un peu le résumé de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, en fait, si on regarde bien. Un peu de touche ''d'humour'' pour les deux garçons perdus au fin fond de nulle part._

Katsuki

Katsuki ne s'était jamais franchement intéressé à la famille Todoroki avant qu'il ne surprenne une conversation entre Todoroki et Deku pendant le tournoi. Il avait cru comprendre que la relation avec le vieux était extrêmement compliquée, et le fait qu'Endeavor n'arrive pas à atteindre la place d'All Might le rendait forcément amer à son propos.

Katsuki ne s'était pas laissé envahir par ses pensées et il avait repris le jeu en main. Il était motivé à faire mordre la poussière à cet imbécile qui gérait le stand.

Quel ne fut pas son plaisir lorsqu'il vit briller une once de gaieté dans le regard de son voisin lorsqu'il posa l'arme et l'incita à choisir rapidement ce qu'il lui plaisait. Katsuki les bras croisés regardait le bicolore sans grande conviction alors qu'en réalité il était particulièrement fier d'avoir pu décrocher le gros lot. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas être surpris quand son petit ami choisit la peluche la plus difficile à transporter du stand. Même sur leurs épaules, le All Might de 90cm ne serait pas agréable à emmener partout dans le festival. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens se retournaient pour regarder les deux gamins avec la peluche géante.

 **« J'aurais jamais cru que tu choisirais la plus encombrante et emmerdante à trimballer. »** Lâcha t-il dans un soupir. Après tout, Todoroki avait toujours essayé d'être effacé en dehors de ses interactions dans les cours de sport où il faisait tout pour qu'on le remarque. Katsuki haussa un sourcil mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son regard.

Le passage sur les autres stands attira plus l'attention du colérique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait tout à coup plus intéressé après avoir remporté à ce stand de merde. À 21h30 ils se retrouvèrent dans le métro. Il sentit la reconnaissance du bicolore lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts dans sa main. L'excitation de la soirée était doucement retombée et les adolescents arboraient tous les deux un air fatigué. Todoroki céda en premier, il s'endormit sur son épaule. Le blond observa le visage de son voisin dans le reflet de la vitre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se sentit somnoler et lutta contre ce sommeil agressif. Pourtant, la fatigue accumulée des journées à Yuei ne l'aida pas à garder les yeux grands ouverts.

C'est le son des hauts parleurs qui le fit sursauter. Dernier arrêt ? Bordel de merde, il était à au moins dix arrêts de chez lui soit deux bonnes heures de marche rapide en kimono.

Forcé de descendre à cet arrêt, il appela sa mère en catastrophe sur le quai du métro, remontant vers la sortie avec son binôme. Il était trop concentré dans la conversation avec sa mère pour se rendre compte d'où ils étaient tombés. Katsuki n'était jamais venu dans ce coin excentré du centre ville.

Il se rappela que sa mère était chez ses grands-parents, et le blond explosa de rage.

 **« Un taxi ? Pas possible, ça reviendra trop cher et… J'ai quasi plus rien sur moi. »** Il savait que c'était pareil pour Todoroki. Ils auraient peut être assez pour un hôtel bas de gamme par contre. D'ailleurs, sa mère lui souffla cette idée qui lui déplaisait...

Quand il coupa la communication, Todoroki lui montra sur son téléphone la présence d'un hôtel à proximité. Il remarqua que c'était des chambres capsules. Il croisa les doigts pour que le réceptionniste ne les emmerde pas, vu leurs âges et leurs notoriétés.

En marchant dans la rue, il se rendit enfin compte de la présence de déchets humains qui les suivaient du regard. Katsuki s'efforça de marcher vite avec Todoroki à ses côtés, même si son fort intérieur souhaitait se retourner pour les corriger. Au lieu de prendre dix minutes de marche lente, les adolescents atteignirent l'hôtel au bout de quatre minutes. Le réceptionniste les regarda par dessus ses lunettes puis leur proposa deux chambres séparées, mais il se rendit à l'évidence que chacun n'aurait pas suffisamment pour ce genre de chambre.

 **« La capsule double pour deux alors. Niveau confort, ce sera suffisant pour une nuit ne vous inquiétez pas. »** Exprima le réceptionniste avec un sourire léger. Katsuki attrapa les clés et s'éclipsa vite fait dans le couloir pour trouver la dites capsule. Ils croisèrent un homme qui ne les regarda même pas, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans la capsule l'un après l'autre.

Ils avaient largement assez de place pour dormir et pour poser l'énorme peluche à leurs pieds. Katsuki s'allongea sur le dos, regardant le plafond arrondi de la cabine. Pour qu'ils soient vraiment tranquilles, il avait veillé à fermer le petit rideau qui permettait de voir à l'intérieur de la capsule.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes de silence, le blond brisa le silence.

 **« Avec ta peluche et ces kimonos, ces enculés ne voyaient que nous. »**

Au moins, l'hôtel en lui même n'était pas aussi vétuste que le quartier dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Pourquoi avaient-ils fallu qu'ils s'endorment ?

 **« Pourquoi faut-il qu'on termine cette soirée de manière aussi merdique… ? Dans un hôtel merdique... Dans un quartier de banlieue merdique... Avec des gens merdiques... Ça craint putain, je veux prendre une douche et aller dormir dans mon putain de lit… »** Bien sûr, ils auraient pu prendre la douche ici, mais il n'avait aucune envie de sortir sur le palier. Vu le quartier, il pouvait très bien tombé sur des individus bizarres dans le couloir. Ici, ils étaient tranquille au moins. **« On est voué à puer jusqu'à demain matin. »** Le côté positif, c'est qu'il pourrait profiter de Todoroki un peu plus longtemps, mais son air renfrogné ne lui permettrait pas de montrer l'ombre de cette pensée positive.

Katsuki jurait à voix haute, mais cette dernière était étrangement calme en réalité. Il était assez rassuré d'être arrivé jusqu'ici entier. Il se mit sur le flanc, sa main tenant sa tête alors qu'il regardait le bicolore. La fatigue n'assommait plus Katsuki.

 **« T'es fatigué ? Moi pas. Normal, vu qu'on a dormi comme deux gros cons dans le métro... »** Par contre, sur ce coup, la voix du petit blond était devenue plus grave. Il était vraiment énervé par rapport au fait qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis. Heureusement qu'ils leur restaient un minimum d'argent pour pouvoir payer cette chambre ridicule et minuscule. Si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre...

Shoto

C'était stressant, limite éprouvant de traverser ces ruelles sombres et mal fréquentées, surtout aussi tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux très visibles. À un moment, certains gars les interpellèrent mais les deux adolescents avec la géante peluche filèrent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, le cœur battant, en direction de l'hôtel que montrait l'appareil électronique du jeune riche. Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de la rue rejoignant le fameux bâtiment qui leur permettrait peut être d'enfin se sentir à l'abri... Surtout que Shoto ne se voyait pas se battre contre des gars complètement bourrés en kimono, sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas utiliser leurs alters au risque de se retrouver banni de Yuhei...

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination au plus grand soulagement des deux adolescent et Shoto put permettre à son cœur de battre plus doucement et reprendre son souffle. Quand ils entrèrent, il pensa à envoyer un message à sa sœur pour lui prévenir qu'il ''dormirait chez son camarade exceptionnellement, une seconde fois'' prétextant ne pas avoir fini son devoir.

Les deux garçons, avec leurs maigres ressources, ne purent avoir qu'une option pour la soirée... Le réceptionniste leur donna une chambre double. Il remercia l'homme avant de suivre avec calme son compagnon qui avait déjà chopé les clés des mains du réceptionniste et se dirigeait vers l'espèce de capsule qui leur servirait de refuge pour la nuit. Le rouge et blanc regarda le blond s'allonger sur le lit de la capsule et posa le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sur lui près d'eux, dont sa nouvelle peluche d'All Might. Il prit ensuite le temps d'observer le lieu où ils se trouvaient, ne sachant pas quoi dire à Katsuki sur le moment. Ils avaient eut mine de rien de la chance dans leur malheur car même si c'était petit, ça restait cosy et agréable, ne serait ce que pour une nuit. Ils restèrent dans un silence de plusieurs minutes avant que Bakugo ne prenne la parole, sa voix emplissant l'habitacle.

Son attention se tourna vers son interlocuteur quand celui-ci marmonna bien qu'ils avaient été très peu discrets dans leur d'accoutrement et avec l'énorme goodie du numéro un des héros mais c'était pas comme s'ils avaient prévus ce qui était arrivé. Le jeune Todoroki laissa le garçon au caractère explosif pester sur le fait que se retrouver dans un quartier aussi pourri gâchait quelque peu leur sortie, ce qui était à peu près vrai. Mais bon, au moins, ils étaient en sécurité et ils pouvaient bien attendre une nuit avant de se faire récupérer par la maman de Bakugo.

 **« Dis-toi au moins qu'on est sain et sauf, on a quand même réussi à trouver rapidement cet hôtel et ta mère viendra nous chercher demain matin. »**

 _Le principal, c'est que tu vas bien_ avait-il voulu ajouter mais il garda cette pensée pour lui. Il rajouta un :

 **« On a évité le pire en tout cas. »**

Il était sûr que le blond verrait de quoi il parlait en disant ça. Les gars peu commodes auraient pu les reconnaître, comme ils étaient assez médiatisés depuis le tournoi de leur école. Shoto était aussi connu de base de part la ''notoriété'' de son paternel et Dieu seul savait quelles gestes ils auraient eus envers eux s'ils les avaient stoppés dans leur course.

Il ne releva pas le fait qu'ils allaient sentir mauvais jusqu'au lendemain, il le savait. Shoto n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de cette pièce avant le levé du jour pour raison de sécurité et le blond aux yeux pourpres semblait aussi de cet avis.

Néanmoins, le jeune Todoroki sentait un peu le stress émaner encore du garçon aux cheveux clairs et décida de s'allonger à côté de lui sur le tatami pour essayer de le rendre plus zen. Du moins, il essayerait de le calmer de sa présence, en espérant que cela suffirait.

L'autre lui demanda par la suite s'il était fatigué pour ensuite rager parce que lui-même ne l'était pas. À juste raison. Shoto sourit légèrement face à la mention de ''gros cons'' en parlant d'eux-deux.

 **« Oui, sur ce coup-là, on a été stupides. Et non, je ne suis pas fatigué plus que ça. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, au moins, on peut se voir plus longtemps, ce soir. »**

Même si ce n'était pas prévu au programme, ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre encore un peu. À son grand plaisir, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu quitter trop rapidement le jeune en face de lui. Shoto s'approcha doucement du garçon allongé à ses côtés, le regardant dans les yeux avec une expression calme, trop pour la situation où ils se trouvaient.

 **« Merci en tout cas pour la soirée. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce moment avec toi. »**

Le bicolore esquissa un fin sourire reconnaissant. De sa main gauche, il toucha doucement la joue douce de Katsuki pour finalement nicher ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu pour les masser. Il avait envie que ses pensées négatives disparaissent et il savait que ce genre de caresses semblaient être appréciées par son copain.

L'ambiance semblait plus calme, apaisée par rapport à la tension de quand ils étaient dehors. L'adolescent observait les cils clairs et relativement longs de son vis à vis, les regardant se fermer et se rouvrir à intermittence. Katsuki avait un visage relativement carré mais gardait malgré tout des traits juvéniles et Shoto devenait de plus en plus attentif aux détails qu'il ne remarquait pas avant sur autrui, même sur son camarade Bakugo. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il avait vraiment une expression agréable quand il était calme mais il avait ce petit quelque chose de plus qui le caractérisait quand il était dans son mode 'combat'.

Une idée effleura soudainement son esprit, comme un flash. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était imaginé un instant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peut être était-ce pour donner un peu de réconfort mais aussi parce qu'il avait un souvenir agréable de ce geste la fois dernière.

Pour une fois, le jeune garçon ne laissa pas sa partie logique réagir et laissa son instinct parler pour lui. Dans un élan de tendresse et d'il ne savait quoi d'autre, il se rapprocha doucement de son homonyme, posa son front contre l'autre. Sa bouche fine entra doucement en contact celle chaude du garçon en face de lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation bienfaisante que ça le prodiguait.

À ce moment là, Shoto était apaisé. Il était simplement contre son petit ami avec qui il partageait une mini chambre d'hôtel et il s'y sentait bien. Que demander de plus ?


	28. Arc 6 : Partie 9

Nashned : Bienvenue à toi et merci d'avoir laissé ce commentaire pour nous faire savoir que tu apprécies notre histoire ! La suite est postée maintenant, en espérant que tu l'apprécieras tout autant !

Cali : Pour le dessin, peut-être que des gens seront inspirés pour le créer ;), chacun ses talents comme on dit ! En même temps, Shoto VAUT le coup de tomber un millier de fois amoureux. Faut le dire, il est magnifique et s'en rend même pas compte ! Et pour une fois que Shoto peut avoir quelque chose d'All Might il allait pas prendre la plus petite peluche des gros lots ! Bonne lecture pour cette suite et ne t'inquiètes pas, ça tombera jamais en cul-cul avec nous, on déteste ça ! Merci encore à toi de rester fidèle et de commenter, ça motive à fond pour continuer l'aventure !

Kaemi : En même temps, c'est le _plus beau de la classe_ , il peut que baver dessus. Alors pour les capsules, regarde sur internet « hôtel capsule tokyo » et tu auras des images assez représentatives de ce qu'est un hôtel avec des chambres à capsule. C'est des hôtels premiers prix on va dire, idéal pour faire des économies. Merci encore pour ton commentaire !

Bonjour : Bonjour inconnu.e et nouvelle personne lectrice de notre histoire ! Bienvenue, déjà, dans l'aventure ! On est vraiment contents de savoir que notre histoire te plait, vraiment ! En voici la suite et on attend ta réaction avec impatience !

Sur ce bonne, lecture à tous pour ce tout nouveau chapitre ! Et rendez vous au mois prochain !

* * *

Katsuki

Shoto se rapprocha de lui, son regard à deux couleurs le fixait avec une intensité nouvelle. Des traits très légers apparurent sur ses joues lorsque le bicolore tout proche mentionna le fait qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour se voir plus longtemps. Katsuki détourna un court moment son regard du bicolore, puis il lâcha un « **Mouais** » qui semblait peu convaincu.

Intérieurement, il était gêné par cette proximité mais il s'efforçait d'être le plus indifférent possible.

Mais la présence de Todoroki et ses agissements ne l'aidaient pas à rester lui-même. La main de Shoto caressa sa joue puis alla se glisser dans son cuir chevelu. Les légères pressions des doigts de son camarade le firent très vite perdre le fil de ses pensées. Le blond ferma lentement les yeux et les rouvrit plusieurs fois, ses yeux écarlates observaient les traits délicats de l'androgyne sans faillir.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son corps se rapprocha instinctivement de son voisin et le blond eut envie de s'approprier la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Katsuki était plus occupé à observer la courbe de ses lèvres, il n'avait rien envie de dire. Parler n'était pas utile dans cette situation et il ne se voyait pas lui partager oralement ce qu'il ressentait.

Todoroki faisait trembler son corps. Encore plus lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls en tête à tête dans un habitacle pareil.

Les pensées de Shoto semblaient suivre les siennes puisque son front s'était posé contre le sien. L'impatience du blond se sentait dans son coeur qui tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et Todoroki toucha enfin sa bouche du bout des lèvres.

Le blond n'était pas contre ce moment d'intimité et ses lèvres s'ouvrit au rythme paisible du bicolore. Katsuki glissa sa main derrière le cou de son petit-ami pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Ils étaient si proches, mais une part de lui avait l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant. Le blond caressait le cou délicat du bicolore. L'humidité de la bouche contre la sienne était délicieuse.

La pression de leurs lèvres était encore tranquille et c'est le blond qui choisit d'accentuer les baisers. Il cherchait à fondre sur la bouche du garçon, s'imprégnant de son odeur légèrement suave. Alors que Katsuki massait le cou de son voisin, ses doigts frôlèrent le col de son kimono. Il se détacha un moment, observant son vis-à-vis dans son vêtement qui lui allait si bien. La lumière de l'habitacle accentuant les courbes de son visage et les plis de son kimono. Son regard se promenait dans son cou. Leurs positions sur le côté du corps faisaient tomber le tissu contre le lit, dévoilant par la même occasion la jolie musculature du torse de Todoroki.

Katsuki se sentit déglutir, il réalisait qu'il avait envie de le toucher. Il ne voulait pas seulement sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, il avait envie de sentir la peau de Todoroki frissonner sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Il savait que le bicolore n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'approche. C'était pareil pour Bakugo, même s'il était sûrement moins timide. Son assurance n'était qu'une façade dans cette situation. Le regard brillant de Katsuki se figea dans le regard de Shoto, il se rapprocha de nouveau de son visage pour l'embrasser.

Sa main caressait de nouveau son cou mais il prenait plus le temps de le regarder pour capter ses mouvements. Il ne savait pas s'il serait d'accord pour qu'il le caresse au dessus de ses vêtements, mais Katsuki était prêt à essayer. Il alternait entre des baisers et des caresses, ses mains touchant la courbe de ses épaules pour venir toucher son torse puis ses hanches. Katsuki appréciait sentir les courbes au dessus des vêtements de son vis-à-vis, il les imaginait ferme sous ses doigts mais il ne voulait pas que Shoto se braque face à cette approche. Katsuki était conscient de brûler les étapes, mais il avait vraiment envie de le toucher ainsi.

Ses joues étaient brûlantes et sa bouche continuait d'embrasser celle de son petit ami. Le blond stoppa le mouvement de leurs lèvres puis glissa celle-ci dans le cou de son petit ami, captant les frissons de celui-ci et peut être sa surprise. Sa main quant à elle, glissait toujours le long du dos de son camarade.

Sa bouche dansait sur la peau claire du garçon, remontant le long de son cou puis redescendant doucement, imprégnant cette peau nue de baisers impatients et précis. Katsuki était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et il ne remettait pas en cause leur proximité dans l'habitacle. Il remettait surtout en cause le sex-appeal de son petit ami dans ce vêtement de soie.

Shoto

Il y avait des moments où l'instinct reprenait le dessus, où le cœur faisait perdre la raison à la conscience et faisait oublier toute source de peur. Les 5 sens de Shoto devenaient beaucoup plus vifs que d'habitude alors qu'ils se touchaient mutuellement de manière sensuelle. Le jeune homme avait la sensation d'avoir l'esprit enfoui dans un coton doux alors qu'il sentait le corps de Katsuki trembler légèrement contre lui.

Ils s'embrassaient à cadence régulière et le rouge et blanc était totalement conscient des gestes de son vis à vis, de ses doigts frôlant son vêtement traditionnel, de ses paumes touchant clairement son cou. Le jeune garçon savait en son fort intérieur qu'il était perturbé d'être touché aussi rapidement mais son cœur lui soufflait de faire confiance à son partenaire, même s'il ignorait tout de la danse qu'ils menaient.

Après un instant, silencieux, coupé par leurs respirations, le blond cendré se recula, son regard rouge braise fixant sa personne sérieusement et avec... envie ? Il se sentit mis à nu sous ce regard parsemé de curiosité et de convoitise, en particulier dans la position à laquelle il se trouvait. Il devenait plus sensible au petit courant d'air qui passait entre son ouverture de kimono et au souffle de l'adolescent sur son visage.

Shoto se sentit rougir et écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand l'autre revint happer ses lèvres mais il se détendit sous les caresses, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de ses propres mains au premier abord. En l'observant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, il remarquait que son petit copain avait l'air totalement à l'aise et sûr de lui dans ce qu'il faisait. Cela le frustra un peu mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant.

Il sentit les mains de Bakugo glisser de ses épaules jusqu'au long de son torse, à travers le tissu, pour finir sur ses hanches. Face à ces caresses, il ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher plus fermement à Katsuki, cette sensation de picotement étrange mais agréable le parcourant, provoquant des frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son souffle devint plus erratique et une vague de chaleur nouvelle descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe, provoquant un bon début d'érection. Il se laissa faire, par curiosité de découvrir ce que prévoyait de faire le blond par la suite.

Le blond cendré l'embrassa de nouveau avec ferveur mais se stoppa net pour atteindre une zone que Shoto ne savait pas aussi sensible. À peine sentit-il la bouche et chaude et humide se poser une première fois sur le haut de la nuque qu'il se crispa de surprise, gémissant légèrement et ses mains qui étaient déjà accrochés au dos de Bakugo griffèrent à travers le tissu. Ce mouvement fit qu'il rapprocha fermement son camarade contre lui. Son souffle se coupa instantanément et son cœur accéléra davantage sa course, alors qu'il sentait l'autre poser une multitude de baisers sensuels le long de son échine. La sensation était agréable mais trop nouvelle pour qu'il puisse en profiter totalement, mais cela envoya plus de décharge de plaisir vers son bas ventre, sans qu'il ne contrôle rien..

Shoto sentit sa raison revenir à grand pas avec sa peur de l'inconnu mais il chercha à la cacher à Bakugo, par fierté. Il tenta à son tour de prendre des initiatives, même s'il semblait beaucoup moins confiant dans ses agissements.

Il stoppa en premier les embrassades du jeune homme au dessus de lui calmement, retirant la partie haute son kimono, à cause de la chaleur environnante. Son torse fin et travaillé fut à l'air libre, le haut de son kimono pendant sur le lit double de leur capsule, maintenu par l'Obi et le reste de l'habit traditionnel qui cachait toujours ses longues jambes. Ses cheveux bicolores étaient bien ébouriffés et ses joues visiblement très rouges. Il ne laissa ensuite pas vraiment le temps à l'autre de réagir lorsqu'il plaça doucement ses doigts contre la fabrique noire de son homonyme pour le défaire doucement comme lui, dévoilant ainsi son torse plus musclé et plus robuste. Il posa sa paume droite sur la peau nue du garçon qui le surplombait, appréciant la douceur de celle-ci et l'odeur qui en dégageait.

 **« Tu es magnifique »** lança t-il dans un souffle saccadé, sa voix grave trahissait son émotion et ses pensées alors qu'on voyait clairement grâce à la petite lampe de la pièce que ses pupilles étaient très dilatées.

Il attira de nouveau l'ado à la peau claire contre lui, écartant les jambes pour épouser les formes masculines de son torse et l'embrassa à nouveau avec autant de ferveur qu'il avait observée chez Katsuki. Ses longs doigts glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remontant des cheveux et redescendant vers le bas de ses hanches en vague, comme pour prodiguer un massage sensuel. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement et il espérait que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Le jeune riche ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, c'était un territoire totalement inconnu dont il ignorait la finalité. Mais là, tout de suite, cela n'avait presque pas d'importance. Son cœur battait à l'unisson avec celui de Bakugo, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et l'ambiance sensuelle qui en dégageait était... juste enivrante.

Katsuki

Le gémissement de Todoroki n'avait pas échappé au blond.

Il sentit les ongles du future héros s'enfoncer dans son dos, faisant des plis disgracieux sur son kimono sombre de seconde zone. Un courant électrique traversa sa colonne vertébrale mais le blond poursuivit son œuvre sans se laisser démonter. Il dévora le cou de son camarade avec plus d'entrain, ces appels avaient suffi à déclencher de nouvelles flammes de désir en lui. Todoroki lui donnait tellement envie, il frôlait la perfection. Il avait beau être distant et froid à l'accoutumé, il découvrait ici une tout autre part de son petit ami. Cette part de lui plaisait énormément au blond. Chaleureux, délicat, attentif.

Sous lui, le corps de Shoto tremblait sous ses caresses. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se figea et il planta son regard dans le sien sans faillir. Katsuki dû s'arrêter dans son mouvement, surpris au premier abord de cette pause soudaine.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Shoto fit le choix de se dévêtir en partie. Son kimono s'ouvrit jusqu'à sa taille, le obi le maintenait à cet endroit.

La chaleur ambiante était étouffante dans l'habitacle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la température corporelle de Katsuki qui venait de grimper en flèche.

Il connaissait que trop bien la musculature fine et délicate de son partenaire. Mais l'ambiance tropicale rendait son observation encore plus floue. Les ombres de la courbe de ses muscles semblaient plus creusées, plus dessinées. Le garçon était taillé dans le marbre et sa peau claire laiteuse le rendait si beau. Ce tableau délicieux mettait le blond dans des états pas possibles. Il avait du mal à ne pas perdre pied. Il gardait le fil de ses pensées mais son corps était réceptif à tout ce qu'il percevait.

Pourquoi le sentiment amoureux le rendait si fébrile ?

Il voulait garder le contrôle jusqu'au bout.

Pendant une seconde il se demanda comment étaient les pensées de son camarade. Comment appréhendait-il leurs dérapages ? Comment il le percevait lui ? De quel manière il voulait qu'il le touche ?

Le tissu de son propre kimono glissa sur ses épaules et le ramena sur terre, dans la capsule. Son regard embrumé se plongea dans les yeux vairons de Shoto. Les yeux de Katsuki étaient incandescents et son impatience reprit le dessus sur ses hésitations.

Katsuki esquissa un sourire lorsque le bicolore lui fit un compliment en admirant longuement sa musculature. Sans aucune gêne il lui répondit : **« Je sais… »** Après quelques secondes, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la bouche puis souffla un « … **Concentre toi prince à la noix. »** Rétorqua t-il peu à l'aise avec l'idée de renvoyer un compliment à celui qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

Todoroki suivait les fils de cette danse charnelle et il ne comptait pas en rester là. Le blond gémit à son tour en sentant Shoto appuyer son bassin contre sa zone sensible. Il avait ouvert les jambes, serrant ses bras autour de lui pour lui caresser le dos.

Leurs caresses et leurs baisers étaient instinctifs. En tout cas le blond ne réfléchissait pas à la suite. Il sentait où les zones étaient plus sensibles. Lorsque Todoroki se pressait contre lui, qu'il gémissait ou qu'il respirait plus vite, c'était un signe que ses doigts et sa langue lui faisaient du bien.

Il arriva un moment où le blond finit par se lasser. Ses doigts étaient passés sous le obi pour le retirer. Il ne savait pas si c'était une limite pour Shoto, il avait l'impression de voir de la confiance dans ses yeux. Katsuki s'était mis sur le côté, quittant à contre cœur les jambes ouvertes de son partenaire. Ses yeux allaient de son corps aux regards de Shoto. Pour être sûr. Il tira sur le kimono pour dévoiler les jambes musclées et élancées. Il n'y avait pas que ça qui attirait son attention. Son boxer épousait la forme de ses hanches mais aussi de son sexe gonflé.

Son excitation grandissait encore, et les frottements de leur corps n'avaient pas aidé Katsuki à contenir son envie. Il posa ses doigts sur le torse de son petit ami, les glissant toujours plus vers le bas. Alternant entre des regards yeux dans les yeux et vers la zone qui captivait le blond.

Son cœur battait si vite. Était-il vraiment prêt à le caresser dans cette zone ? Est-ce que Shoto accepterait qu'ils franchissent ce cap ? Puis merde, il n'avait pas à hésiter, il l'aurait déjà repoussé sinon. Le souffle chaud et brûlant du blond se rapprocha du cou de Todoroki pour le mettre en confiance. Sa bouche chaude et sa langue venaient jouer avec sa zone sensible pour le détendre. Peu à peu il sentit le tissu du boxer frôler ses doigts, puis après un court instant il passa en dessous. Les poils passaient entre ses doigts et il toucha la verge ferme et plutôt impressionnante du bicolore.

Shoto

L'adolescent, malgré l'ambiance sensuelle de l'instant, faillit lever les yeux au ciel face au « Je sais » que le blond fit en réponse de son compliment. Même dans ces moments-là, l'ego de l'explosif était réactif, c'était à la fois amusant et affligeant. Mais le fait que l'autre le compare à un prince était une sorte de compliment assez étonnant de la part du blond et cela fit rougir le visage fin du rouge et blanc.

 _''C'est un peu compliqué de se concentrer dans une telle situation...''_ songea t-il alors que le blond le surplombait clairement et que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était enivrant et désorientait tous ses sens.

La danse reprenait de plus belle, le rouge et blanc bougeant à l'unisson avec son camarade de seconde A alors que sa respiration devenait limite trop rapide par moment, comme s'il courait un marathon. Les frottements de son entrejambe contre celle de son homonyme ramenait des décharges délicieuses dans tout son corps et le faisait se déconnecter de la réalité.

Quand il croisa les yeux rouges sang gorgés de désir de Bakugo, il ne comprit pas de suite son intention, alors qu'il vit son regard alterner vers lui et vers son bas ventre plusieurs fois. Son cerveau était tellement à l'ouest qu'il ne comprit qu'au moment où il sentit son obi être retiré les intentions de Katsuki et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, arrêtant ses mouvements, comme bloqué.

Il se laissa aller contre le futon lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond cendré glisser sur la peau de son torse pour progressivement descendre de plus en plus bas. Il y avait une part de lui qui voulait ralentir le rythme qu'il avait lui-même commencé, c'était juste trop tôt et trop rapide d'un coup. Mais les vagues de chaleur qui parcouraient son corps, avides, lui dictaient un tout autre message. Elles voulaient que le garçon continue dans sa lancée, peu importait ce qu'il déciderait de faire ensuite.

Ce combat interne força le garçon à juste observer et ressentir les gestes de l'autre sans pouvoir agir, sa respiration devenant plus rapide jusqu'au moment _fatidique_. Shoto ferma légèrement les yeux pour tenter de calmer son cœur alors qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le garçon lui procurer une fois plus un peu de douceur en embrassant son cou jusqu'à ce que sa langue vienne titiller les sens aiguisés du jeune adolescent. Shoto frémit et laissa une râle sortir de ses lèvres face à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'abandonna totalement dans cette sensation, tremblant légèrement et laissant sa tête s'enfoncer dans le coussin sous ces attentions. Bakugo était vraiment doué dans ce qu'il faisait, il parvenait à calmer un tant soit peu sa respiration et parvint à lui faisant presque oublier ses craintes un bref moment.

Il sentit finalement une des mains de Katsuki atteindre une de ses zones très intime et sensible, caressant tout d'abord ses poils pubiens bicolores, toujours cachés dans son caleçon. Enfin, il sursauta sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand la paume légèrement moite du garçon vint toucher son entrejambe. Il ressentit de la gêne face à sa propre réaction, reflet de ses inquiétudes qui le taraudaient quelques minutes auparavant.

Son souffle se coupa un court instant alors que ses propres mains se mirent devant son visage, comme pour le cacher de son homonyme, sa gêne clairement visible sur ses traits fins rougis. Sa voix éraillée et coupée d'halètements coupa cet instant sensuel, alors qu'on entendait clairement du malaise dans son ton :

 **« Stop arrête, je... »** il haletait et avait un peu peur de la réaction de l'autre face à son comportement soudain, ce refus d'avancer dans ce qu'ils faisaient, quoi qu'ils étaient en train d'entreprendre. Il se laissa quelque secondes pour reprendre un souffle minimum pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule en face de Katsuki, cachant toujours sa tête du regard de l'autre. C'était juste... trop... gênant...

Il sentait encore clairement la main au niveau de son membre, celle-ci s'était arrêtée dans ses mouvements. À l'intérieur de lui se battaient toujours l'envie de poursuivre et l'envie d'arrêter tout pour plus de tendresse et de calme. Fallait-il qu'il communique son malaise intérieur à son partenaire, pour éviter que cela empire ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son organe vital palpitait trop vite et bon sang, il hésitait. Il prit une large inspiration avant de retirer ses bras de son visage pour tenter de lui dire d'y aller plus doucement, que c'était, d'un coup, trop rapide. Malheureusement, le son se coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, alors qu'il croisait le regard rouge interrogateur en face de lui.

Il baissa son regard, presque de honte, ses mains agrippant de frustration la couverture en dessous de lui. C'était pas censé être si compliqué de communiquer en couple, si ? Pourtant, à ce moment-là, Shoto était clairement incapable d'énoncer à haute voix son inconfort, ne voulant ni vexer son petit ami, ni briser leur instant à eux.


	29. Arc 7 Partie 1

Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir à nos chers lecteurs ! Nous postons enfin le chapitre de ce mois, mais d'abord, merci aux nouveaux et aux anciens followers qui continuent de nous soutenir et de nous lire et maintenant, répondons aux commentaires du chapitre précédent !

Nashned : Et bien, nous avons aussi été ravis de voir une notification de ton commentaire ! On est contents que ça te plaise toujours autant, voici la suite !

Cali : Oui, les choses sérieuses commencent, il leur faut du temps à nos deux futurs héros pour se rapprocher ! Oui, Katsuki est toujours trop rentre dedans pour tout ce qu'il entreprend, m'enfin, c'est sa manière d'être ! Et, oui, on veut que ce soit réaliste donc il est évident que Shoto n'allait pas se laisser faire pour sa première fois. N'importe quelle personne serait stressée pour sa première fois en plus, mais la réaction dans ce genre de situation dépend du caractère de la personne aussi.

De la part du joueur de Shoto : eh bien, content que tu aies apprécié ma manière d'écrire et que tu aies ressenti le malaise qu'a ressenti le rouge et blanc ! Ça prouve que ce que je voulais faire a réussi !

Piicookie : Cookie ! Ravi de voir que tu as apprécié notre histoire et que tu t'es jointe à l'aventure!Et on est aussi ravis de voir qu'on t'a convertie dans la « secte de Todobaku » mwahaha ! Pas grave si tu as pas fait un commentaire à chaque chapitre, ça aurait été trop long vu que tu as du lire plus de 20 chapitres ! C'est cool que tu aimes l'aspect RP et le rythme de l'avancement de la relation entre les deux garçons. Maintenant, voici la suite tant attendue, en espérant que tu aimes autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **ARC 7 Something new**

Katsuki

Il fut surpris et pris de court quand d'un seul coup le bicolore lui fit savoir sa désapprobation en sursautant. Il retira sa main, le sourcil arqué, le regard interrogateur. Il lisait une crainte profonde chez l'adolescent. Shoto lui demandait de s'arrêter, ses muscles s'étaient tendus et ses mains cachaient son visage.

 **« Quoi… Tu veux qu'on arrête ou tu veux que je ralentisse… ? »** Inutile de dire que ça le faisait chier. Mais le trouble de son interlocuteur était assez visible pour que cela calme les ardeurs et la colère du blond. Katsuki était facilement frustré... Dans son fort intérieur il avait cru comprendre que Todoroki était d'accord. Il s'était trompé. Peut être bien qu'il hésitait seulement, que la précipitation des gestes du blond l'avaient rendu nerveux.

Frôler ses poils étaient une chose, mais toucher à son intimité avait décuplé la crainte du bicolore. C'était comme l'alarme de la zone interdite qui s'était déclenchée. Où il devrait attendre le mot de passe avant d'y aller…

Désormais, il avait quelques réponses à ses questions, Shoto n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Ses joues étaient rouges par leurs ébats mais sûrement aussi par la gêne. Il croisa le regard de son partenaire, il crut qu'il allait parler… Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Bakugo resta perplexe, ne sachant pas comment le prendre… Il aurait aimé savoir si il voulait juste qu'ils arrêtent ou qu'il voulait éviter de toucher cette zone intime.

 **« Je sais pas ce que tu veux hein… Dis-le moi simplement. Même si ça peut me casser les couilles… Je ressens des trucs pour toi alors… Hm... j'ai envie de faire plus ou quelque chose du genre. Pas forcément aller jusqu'au bout... Alors si tu préfères on a qu'à à… Hm… Continuer à se frotter et… s'embrasser... c'est tout… Ou s'arrêter j'en sais rien... Vu que ça te met mal à l'aise hein… J'arrive juste pas à savoir ce que tu veux en regardant ton visage… »**

Son monologue de merde était totalement haché mais compréhensible. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que ce moment s'arrête pour être honnête. Alors il craignait tellement cette réponse claire…

L'enchaînement avait été une résultante de leur rapprochement et de son comportement beaucoup trop fougueux.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de lâcher prise tout de suite. Le blond fixait le bicolore de son regard ardent, son impatience était toujours présente dans son regard.

Lui aussi était perturbé par tout ça, mais il avait une barrière en moins. L'hésitation ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il avait vraiment envie de tenter des choses avec son partenaire. Il avait envie de sentir la chaleur lui traverser le corps et discerner les tremblements du corps de Shoto sous lui.

Shoto

Croiser le regard rouge braise l'avait rendu muet, le temps d'un instant. C'était comme si ses lèvres s'étaient figées et que Shoto ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Alors même qu'il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son petit ami.

Et pourtant, sur le moment, quand le blond avait stoppé ses gestes pour le regarder et lui demander ce qu'il voulait, il bloquait.

Mais alors, il entendit l'autre parler, essayer à sa manière de le rassurer et son blocage intérieur s'atténua. Une des choses qu'il retint le plus, c'était que le blond lui annonçait clairement qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il était prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était... très rassurant car même s'il avouait qu'il serait sûrement frustré, Katsuki s'adapterait. Et, évidemment, Bakugo ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui le tracassait d'un simple regard.

Shoto se mit à réfléchir et décida de se décaler un petit peu du blond pour rétablir de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pendant cette action, il ne regarda plus son congénère, ne remarquant pas la quelconque réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir. Après son mouvement de recul, il sentit l'explosif retirer sa main de sa zone... intime et cela permit à son cœur de stopper ses faux bonds et à sa respiration rapide de ralentir sensiblement.

Il commença à se plonger dans ses réflexions, pour répondre à la question de son camarade et être certain de ce qu'il était prêt à faire ou non, au tout début de leur relation.

Souhaitait-il vraiment tout arrêter ? Ou peut être était-il capable d'accepter d'agir jusqu'à un certain point mais avec un rythme plus lent ? C'était vraiment compliqué de trouver un juste milieu... De toute manière, c'était pas comme si le bicolore avait seulement l'idée de jusqu'où son partenaire était capable de s'aventurer.

Parce que oui, certes, le garçon rouge et blanc lui-même s'était un peu emballé et avait certainement précipité les choses avec ses gestes et son comportement mais... Il avouait ne pas savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller sans être trop crispé, par peur de l'inconnu. Après quelques minutes à se tourner les méninges, il décida d'écouter son cœur. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face un peu plus confiant et lui annonça :

 **« Je pense que... J'aimerais continuer mais, je sais pas, juste... plus lentement ? J'aimerais que tu me préviennes si tu vas toucher.. »** Il montra avec gêne en direction de son entrejambe. **« cet endroit-là.. »**

Il disait ça lentement, des fois avec hésitation mais, comme son homonyme lui avait dit, il était capable d'entendre ce qu'il voulait pour ne pas trop le brusquer.

 **« Je sais que tu es conscient que c'est notre première fois... à tous les deux. »** Première fois où ils allaient aussi loin, voulait-il ajouter mais il préféra aller droit au but, pour éviter que l'autre s'impatiente davantage. **« Et j'ai remarqué que tu es plus confiant que moi sur ce sujet. Mais, tu sais, je suis déjà pas très à l'aise à l'idée de me toucher en solo alors c'est disons une étape... Assez compliquée à passer pour moi. »**

Comme ça, pour la plupart des garçons de leur classe, ça pouvait peut-être paraître banal mais pas pour Shoto. Les seuls fois où il se touchait, c'était pour dégager l'inconfort et la douleur que son membre en érection lui donnait. Ça lui faisait du bien sur le moment mais ce n'était que nécessaire d'un point de vue « mécanique ». Rien d'attirant là dedans donc... Alors avoir la main d'un autre sur cette part aussi intime de lui, il lui fallait un peu plus... de préparation mentale.

Il attrapa les deux mains de Katsuki pour les placer au niveau de sa taille et posa son front contre celui de l'autre, se laissant un temps de répit et un moment de tendresse. Au final, il ajouta :

 **« Je te fais confiance, tu dois le savoir, Katsuki... Mais, juste... Va un peu moins vite et préviens-moi si tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier... »**

Qu'il se fasse à l'idée et ait le temps de décider s'il en était capable ou non. Pas à pas, c'était la solution qu'il s'était trouvé pour pas paniquer et gérer son stress interne. Voilà, c'était dit.

Katsuki

Todoroki mit beaucoup de temps avant de lui expliquer le fond du problème. Le sérieux de la situation amenait Katsuki à être patient pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. L'élève de Yuei voyait qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer sur ce sujet sensible. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on touche cette zone et fut surpris d'entendre qu'il ne se touchait que pour régler l'érection matinale. Le bicolore était décalé par rapport aux autres, sûrement à cause du surmenage que lui faisait subir son père. Cela rendait le tout compliqué, et pour le coup, Katsuki commençait vraiment à hésiter à continuer. Si son partenaire réagissait si instinctivement, c'était qu'il avait un vrai problème pour être toucher. Katsuki était prêt à accepter sur ces paroles à être plus lent et à attendre les accords verbaux de son vis-à-vis.

Lorsqu'il expliqua qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que Katsuki, il comprit comment le bicolore le percevait dans cette situation. Cela le rassura car il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que sa gêne intérieure apparaîsse comme une évidence face à Shoto. S'il savait qu'au fond, il était mal à l'aise et que l'incertitude le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose... De plus, il était encore moins sûr de ce qu'il devait faire avec ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal fait ou d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

 **« Ok, t'inquiètes j'ai compris, si t'es pas à l'aise quand tu te touches toi-même déjà... c'est normal que tu flippes... »** Finit-il par dire après qu'il y ait eu un long silence troublant. Todoroki avait pris le temps de poser les choses et il était surpris qu'il lui ait donné autant de détail sur son ressenti intérieur. Il souffla doucement, tournant son regard sur la droite pour remettre ses idées en place. Ensuite, ses yeux se plongèrent à nouveau dans le regard vairon de son partenaire.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il rapprocha leurs corps et leurs peaux se colla à nouveau ensemble. Malgré le froid qui s'était installé, le blond espérait retrouver rapidement la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressenti. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans ceux de Todoroki, il les serra puis fit remonter leurs mains au dessus de sa tête tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec envie. Il pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes, caressant ses mains longuement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se forcer à exécuter les gestes avec lenteur donc il travaillait intensément sur son contrôle de lui-même.

La gêne de Todoroki était encore présente sur ses joues, mais il recommença à haleter lentement lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou. Répéter les gestes pour le détendre le dérangeait un peu, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il se détende.

Il se passa de longues minutes avant qu'il n'ose s'aventurer plus bas. Il relâcha les mains moites de son petit ami pour les glisser le long du torse de celui-ci. Il ancra ses mains sur ses hanches, son regard fiévreux se plongea dans les yeux bleus et gris. Les muscles délicats de Shoto s'étaient à nouveau détendus, frissonnant sous son passage. **« Ça me fait bizarre de te demander hein, alors... Je vais juste lever les yeux vers toi pour savoir si c'est ok... »**

Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent au centre de son torse quand un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Le temps s'écoulait lentement dans la cabine, mais la chaleur et leurs souffles rendaient l'ambiance toujours plus brûlante. Katsuki avait clairement envie de brûler les étapes, parce que ce garçon lui plaisait. Il continua d'embrasser et d'épouser la forme de ses muscles avec ses lèvres jusqu'à frôler un des boutons de chair sur sa poitrine.

Il le sentit se crisper, et la peau tendre sous sa bouche trembla. Bakugo leva son regard et esquissa un léger sourire. Katsuki s'assura que Shoto ne soit pas à nouveau mal à l'aise. Il le sentait trembler mais toujours réceptif.

Après tout, il était suffisamment lent pour marcher au rythme que souhaitait le bicolore. Il trouvait ça long mais il refoulait sans cesse son impatience pour ne pas brusquer le prince. Ils allaient être tellement fatigués le lendemain, il le savait.

Todoroki frémissait et gémissait silencieusement sous l'éclairage léger de l'habitacle. Les ombres de Bakugo qui s'occupaient du corps athlétique du garçon se mouvaient. Il se sentait toujours plus excité, prêt à exploser, alors que Todoroki avait de légers soubresauts lorsqu'il passait sa langue près de son nombril. Ses muscles étaient tendus et il jubilait à l'idée qu'il puisse lui procurer autant de plaisir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait passer la barrière, essayer d'aller plus loin. Quand il embrassa le bas de son ventre, il attendit puis se redressa vers le visage de son petit ami.

 **« C'est bizarre de se faire regarder et toucher par quelqu'un d'autre, mais si c'est moi qui te dévore avec ses yeux là, hm tu pourras très bien t'y habituer... Enfin il faudra bien... parce que vraiment, j'aimerai bien... Hm... Te toucher en bas, voir comment tu trembles et tu gémis... »**

Et ça c'était tellement embarrassant de l'exprimer à voix haute. Une chance qu'il puisse faire croire que le rouge de ses joues étaient le résultat de la température de leurs corps.

Shoto

C'était... troublant d'être ainsi écouté par quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais on ne l'écoutait dans sa famille, quand il était jeune et qu'il n'allait pas bien. Alors même si ce contexte là était extrêmement différent des tourments familiaux, être le centre de l'attention d'un autre à ce point, ça faisait vraiment du bien.

Dans le regard rouge sang de Katsuki, il n'y avait aucun jugement, de la compréhension surtout et de la légère impatience aussi. Mais honnêtement, Shoto voyait bien que celui-ci la mettait de côté pour écouter les problèmes et prendre en compte la gêne du rouge et blanc à s'avancer vers ce terrain si inconnu qu'était de se faire toucher le pénis _, surtout aussi rapidement._

Dans ses mots, un ton doux et patient se faisait entendre. Il comprenait et acceptait de s'adapter, d'attendre que Shoto prépare son mental pour certaines étapes, acquiesçant même au fait qu'il arrêterait si ça devenait trop pour l'adolescent. Tout cela apaisa les craintes et l'anxiété qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt.

Alors quand le blond cendré recommença à l'embrasser avec ferveur, c'est avec le cœur plus léger et l'esprit moins effrayé qu'il répondit à son geste langoureux. Le bicolore sentit une des paumes fiévreuses lui attraper ses deux mains pour les poser au dessus de sa tête, comme pour dire « laisse moi faire, je gère, t'inquiètes pas » et continua de prodiguer plus lentement ses baisers qui faisaient battre le palpitant de Shoto rapidement.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, le fils d'Endeavor se détendant quand il sentit à nouveau son cou se faire mordiller par les lèvres avides de l'explosif, pourtant largement plus doux et précautionneux qu'auparavant. Ces sensations de picotements sur cette zone lui faisait clairement perdre la tête et il s'entendit avec surprise gémir à nouveau. Il eut largement le temps de s'habituer aux sensations, l'autre prenant plus son temps pour le mettre à l'aise. Il l'était tellement que quand l'étudiant de UA lâcha sa prise sur ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches, Shoto ne sourcilla même pas. Il acquiesça aux demandes du blond cendré et observa l'autre continuer à s'activer pour lui faire plaisir.

Étrangement, il ne lui vint plus à l'idée de prendre des initiatives, pour l'instant, il voulait simplement profiter des bienfaits que son petit ami lui donnait, ses gestes pleins d'envie. Il voulait aussi enregistrer ces ''données'' pour pouvoir apprendre et les essayer sur le blond plus tard.

Sentir la bouche jouer avec son torse était une autre sensation nouvelle que l'androgyne apprécia. Il trembla quand il joua avec un de ses tétons, puis l'autre, si bien qu'il dut mettre une main devant ses lèvres pour camoufler un de ses gémissements de plaisir. Le coup de la langue sur son nombril lui fit également beaucoup de bien, cette sensation d'humilité chaude nouvelle et bienvenue.

Le fils d'Endeavor se sentait fondre sous les attentions de Katsuki, tellement que quand le garçon lui demanda s'il pouvait enfin toucher ses parties intimes, il lui fallut un moment pour que son cerveau redescende sur terre. Effectivement, si c'était pour se faire dévorer du regard par les yeux de braise de son vis-à-vis, Shoto sentait bien qu'il pouvait s'habituer et même plus.

 **« Je crois que je pourrais même en devenir accro, de ton regard... »** pensa t-il à haute voix, ses pupilles dilatées à son maximum démontrant son plaisir intense plongé dans celles de son homonyme.

Face à sa remarque dite tout haut comme quoi il voulait le faire gémir et le faire trembler, Shoto qui avait déjà les joues rouges à cause de leurs ébats devinrent encore plus écarlates, mais... Au lieu de se sentir embarrassé, comme il y avait quelques minutes, ça lui envoya une dose d'adrénaline et... d'impatience. Il attira le visage du blond face au sien pour l'embrasser, alors qu'une idée un peu folle germa dans son inconscient. Il se dit que s'il prenait l'initiative sur _ce point-là,_ le blocage qu'il avait eu plus tôt ne se montrerait pas. Et en plus, il montrerait à son copain qu'il acceptait sa demande.

Alors, après une ou deux inspirations pour se donner du courage, juste après leur baiser fougueux échangé, il s'exécuta. Il prit bien soin de ne pas lâcher le regard du blond alors qu'il descendit une de ses mains pour enlever une part de son boxer, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que son entrejambe excitée et ses poils bicolores scindés en deux soient à la pleine vue de son petit ami. Il sourit pour cacher sa légère gêne réapparue et annonça d'une voix assez séductrice :

 **« Je te fais confiance et... je me sens prêt. »** synonyme de _j'accepte de voir ce que tu me feras ensuite._


	30. Arc 7 Partie 2

Bien le bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! C'est avec deux petits jours de retard que l'on vous poste enfin la suite de notre histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! Comme d'habitude, petites réponses à nos commentaires et ensuite, vous pourrez lire le chapitre 28 !

Kaemi : Et bien, c'est vraiment super que tu aies eu l'occasion de lire deux chapitres en une fois, ça donne toujours plus de fun ! Oui, Shoto aurait pu tout arrêter mais il aurait manqué de voir de quoi Bakugo... est capable ! Katsuki peut être un exemple, des fois, en effet. Un gros merci à toi pour tes commentaires, c'est ce qui nous motive toujours plus à écrire, de recevoir les avis des gens qui nous lisent !

Cali : C'est bon de savoir que tu n'es plus autant gênée comme Shoto avec ce chapitre précédemment posté ! Comme déjà dit plutôt, nous n'aimons vraiment pas les clichés qui sont dans les codes du yaoi ordinaires (du style doujinshis mais aussi qu'on retrouve souvent dans certaines fanfictions) donc on essaye de respecter la manière d'être de nos deux tourtereaux et de réfléchir à quel pourrait être leur réaction à leur début d'ébats sexuels. Et effectivement, en face de Todoroki, on a affaire à une sacré personnalité donc Shoto doit être ferme. Et Bakugo n'est pas un prédateur sexuel comme le montrent beaucoup de personnes dans leurs histoires. Il serait simplement trop rentre dedans mais pourrait se rendre compte qu'il peut perdre une relation avec celui qu'il aime s'il n'écoute pas un minimum son partenaire. Et maintenant, on te laisse avec ce petit bout de chapitre du mois d'octobre, en espérant que tu apprécieras encore ce qu'on a a vous offrir !

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça nous donne toujours un coup de punch pour avancer dans nos écritures, de savoir que vous appréciez notre histoire !

* * *

Katsuki

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand le regard voilé de Todoroki croisa le sien. Il y eut un silence, puis Katsuki se recula pour laisser le bicolore se défaire de son boxer. Il suivit le geste et se délecta du spectacle. L'ambiance sombre de la pièce lui permettait tout de même de voir distinctement le détail de son sexe et le poil bicolore qui l'entourait. Il ne regarda que quelques secondes avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers Todoroki qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il prenait de l'assurance, tout doucement, et semblait jouer avec ses émotions.

Son regard était aguicheur et ses gestes lents ne le rendaient que plus désirable. Cet imbécile avait un charme naturel qui le rendait hypnotisant quand il ne faisait rien alors… Quand il décidait de mettre ses charmes à exécution et à jouer avec son regard électrisant, Bakugo avait du mal à détacher son attention de lui. Il restait pétrifié, attendant la suite avec une attention particulière.

Les lèvres fines de Shoto formèrent un accord verbal et le cœur du blond se mit à battre plus fort.

Il n'était pas certain que son partenaire soit conscient des effets que sa voix grave pouvait avoir sur lui. Mais en réponse, le blond lui adressa un sourire bref. Ses doigts se remirent en mouvement, son regard reprit le détail de la courbe de son bassin. Le muscle de Shoto était fin et creusé, il était fin mais certainement pas fragile. Lorsque ses doigts massaient sa peau, il sentait la force des entraînements sous ses doigts.

Il détourna son regard brûlant de Shoto pour reprendre là où il en était. Il ne savait pas trop s'il le ferait bien, mais il le ferait c'était sûr. Le blond était suffisamment déterminé pour que la pièce transpire autant qu'eux. Plus il réfléchissait à « comment » le faire, moins il avancerait. C'est ainsi qu'il pensait.

Il rapprocha son visage du bas de ventre du garçon, embrassant la peau fine. Il avait envie de la mordiller mais il ne fit que la pincer avant de sentir le poil caresser ses lèvres et son nez. Dans la semi-obscurité, il voyait cette ligne parfaite en accord avec la chevelure de ce garçon à la peau pâle.

La queue du bicolore était bien gonflée et témoignait de l'envie de Todoroki d'essayer de faire plus avec lui. Katsuki observa le membre de son partenaire, avec curiosité. Le voir nu de la sorte ne le dégoûtait pas, il sentait même que son esprit s'imprégner de cette image de luxure pour ne rien perdre. Il entoura le pénis de son petit ami et le caressa de haut en bas, comme quand il se le faisait à lui-même. La pression qu'il exerçait était minime, mais suffisamment forte pour que les hanches de Shoto tremblent et que ses lèvres expirent bruyamment de l'air.

Sa main libre caressait les poils de Shoto et sa hanche, puis sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler il murmura avec un petit sourire narquois : **« Putain mais même ici tes poils sont piles séparées au milieu comme il faut… On dirait qu'ils osent pas passer la frontière et se mélanger. »**

Il s'était même momentanément arrêté dans son geste.

Shoto

Quand Shoto sentit les mains de Katsuki descendre vers le bas de son ventre, son cœur accéléra sa chamade malgré sa rapidité déjà accrue de frayeur et d'anticipation. Il sentit ses doigts parcourir et découvrir de nouvelles parcelles de peau auquel lui-même n'avait jamais trop prêté attention. Il sentait son regard de braise le brûler à chaque endroit où il se posait. Un moment, l'explosif s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, comme s'il observait et imprimait chaque détail qu'il percevait et le souffle de son homonyme s'approcha de cette zone si sensible, ce fragment d'épiderme entre son entrejambe et sa cuisse. Il frémit face à cette sensation des plus étrange et perturbante, impatient et un peu effrayé par ce qu'il allait advenir après.

Les lèvres humides et chaudes de Bakugo vinrent se poser doucement sur sa peau et essayer de le pincer doucement par de doux baisers, comme pour tester sa texture et goûter un fruit défendu. Une autre chose qu'il sentit peu après fut le nez de celui-ci venant caresser ses poils pubiens mais le jeune Todoroki était tellement excité que son cerveau n'imprima pas vraiment ce fait, n'étant qu'à moitié connecté à sa conscience. Bon sang, tout ce que son corps demandait à présent, c'était, là, maintenant, que Katsuki s'exécute enfin, même si, une fois de plus, ils s'avançaient vers un terrain inconnu.

Soudain, la paume transpirante du garçon aux cheveux clairs se saisit délicatement de son pénis et fit un mouvement de va et vient léger. Ses gestes étaient tendres et chaque fois, le blond parvenait à le surprendre. On pouvait observer un gros contraste entre le comportement de son compagnon en tant que camarade de classe et petit ami. Les réflexes instinctifs du bicolore firent qu'il écarta encore plus les jambes sous ces caresses, sa respiration prenant une cadence plus rythmée.

Un court silence se profila entre les deux dans l'habitacle, tellement silencieux que les oreilles du fils d'Endeavor captèrent chaque mot qui sortit des lèvres de son petit ami. Des mots pas du tout bienvenus dans ce contexte-ci, une remarque glissée maladroitement sur ses poils d'entrejambe mais qui pouvait couper toute envie de poursuivre leurs ébats.

Sur l'instant même, Shoto ne releva pas, mais quelques secondes plus tard, c'était comme si son ego en avait prit un coup, vexé par une bête remarque à cause de son manque de confiance en lui. Ses yeux et ses oreilles avaient très bien capté le petit sourire narquois et son ton moqueur qui lui rappelaient un mauvais souvenir. C'était ce tout début de relation désastreux où l'explosif n'avait fait que de se moquer du rouge et blanc, lors de sa première visite chez les Bakugo et qui était resté, mine de rien, dans la mémoire de l'adolescent.

Sa confiance en lui en prit un coup et il se braqua de nouveau. Même si, dans son fort intérieur, il savait que c'était son enfant blessé intérieur qui réagissait à sa place, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de colère et de honte et de cacher l'objet de la remarque mal placée à nouveau de son petit ami, avec sa paume droite. D'une voix lourde de reproche, sans le contrôler, il répondit :

 **« Tu t'attendais franchement à quoi ? Tu as bien remarqué que mes sourcils, mes cheveux et mes cils sont séparés en deux couleurs bien distinctes...Je vois pas en quoi ça t'avance de faire cette remarque là à part pour me blesser… »**

Shoto n'ajouta pas une syllabe de plus mais on sentait clairement dans son ton et sa posture qu'il était vexé. Un froid s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce et même si sa raison essayait de prendre du recul, le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à calmer son ego. Son cerveau ne cessait de répéter cette question en boucle : comment Katsuki parvenait à tout gâcher en une fraction de seconde alors que tout allait bien ? Son manque d'estime de lui-même n'aidait vraiment pas le garçon à relativiser…

Shoto savait qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent quelques choses au clair pour éviter que des réflexions à double tranchant se glissent par inadvertance et blessent l'autre, coupant leurs moments d'intimité. Le rouge et blanc ferme les yeux pour se calmer légèrement et essayer d'expliquer à son homonyme en quoi il était vexant, avant que celui-ci ne réagisse...

 **« Katsuki, faut que tu te rendes compte que je suis nu et à découvert devant toi et que je suis quand même gêné... Et toi tu me sors que mes poils refusent de se mélanger et tu rigoles en te moquant limite de ça... Je pense que j'ai pas à t'expliquer en quoi c'est vexant... »**

Il sous-entendait clairement que l'autre n'était pas idiot et pouvait au moins comprendre ce qu'était un problème d'ego…Restait à savoir comment le blond allait réagir. Sur le moment, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il parlait assez fort, un peu trop pour un endroit demandant le calme comme cet hôtel. Et que ça pouvait déranger des «éventuels » voisins.

Katsuki

Brusquement, la main de Shoto dissimula son entrejambe et de la colère traversa son regard. Il avait dit quoi de mal ? Katsuki le regarda à nouveau sans comprendre, une distance les séparait désormais. Il aurait peut être dû se taire. Mais cette éventualité était loin.

Le bicolore avait mis une nouvelle barrière entre eux. Visiblement, sa remarque malvenue l'avait touché personnellement. Le malaise et le froid reprenaient toutes leurs places, et l'air de la cabine était à nouveau étouffante.

 **« Oh allez, t'abuses, c'est juste une histoire de poil. J'ai pas dit que c'était moche ou bizarre putain. »** Sa langue claqua contre son palais, marquant l'incompréhension du blond. **« M'envoie pas balader pour une merde pareil ! »** L'explosif monta le ton, perturbé par la réaction de son partenaire. Puis, lui était frustré aussi, car il avait enfin réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'un commentaire de ce genre puisse être si mal interprété, pour lui Shoto exagérait. Certes il aurait peut être dû garder cette information pour lui et la balancer plus tard, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui de le dire de vive voix dès l'instant où il avait remarqué cette ligne parfaite. Il ne percevait pas le mal. Todoroki était trop sensible par rapport à son physique et pour Bakugo cette remarque n'avait aucune animosité.

Merde, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parlé de sa cicatrice la dernière fois, il n'imaginait même pas comment il aurait réagi. Sûrement quelque chose de merde comme au tournoi. Il aurait sûrement fait imploser la cabine avec sa glace.

L'exaspération profonde qu'il ressentait, il ne parvint pas à la cacher. Il écoutait à moitié Todoroki blessé dans son fort intérieur, ses poils étaient devenues le sujet phare de la situation. Il était d'accord sur un élément, il aurait dû parler de la taille de sa bite plutôt que de la couleur de ses poils. Putain, si ça se trouve, même là il aurait peut être vexé son partenaire.

 **« Si je trouvais ça moche et dégoûtant je les aurais pas tâtés comme ça avec insistance. Et j'ai encore le droit d'être intrigué par tes spécificités merde. Parce que, lumière, on est ensemble que je sache... »**

Ça partait vraiment de la branlette à une dispute là ? Les sourcils du blond se relevèrent en même temps que sa lèvre supérieure. Todoroki avait beau pointer le problème du doigt, le blond n'en voyait pas. Tout était blanc devant lui, il n'avait rien dit de mal, et il maintenait que cette ligne parfaite était surprenante et qu'il trouvait ça amusant.

 **« Peut être que tes poils de cul sont aussi pareils tiens... et alors ? »** Là il aurait pu se taire. Sa frustration personnelle avait parlé pour lui. Ils allaient se retrouver à deux frustrés par quelque chose et ça allait finir en assassinat plutôt qu'en scène chaleureuse.

Katsuki haussa les épaules, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le regard à la fois vexé et en colère de son vis-à-vis. Ce mélange d'émotions chez le bicolore était d'ailleurs plutôt rare, et ça titillait la curiosité du futur numéro 1.

Si le blond le disait de manière tout à fait merdique et maladroite, il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Il s'en foutait, il pointait juste un fait du doigt. Le sourire de merde qu'il avait abordé était amusé, c'est tout. Comment cela pouvait dévier sur une engueulade ? Il arrivait que dans ces moments, certains bons gens rêvaient d'avoir un alter qui permettrait de rembobiner le film, mais pas Katsuki. Katsuki jugeait qu'il n'avait pas mal dit. Il voulait rester campé sur ses positions et montrer avec son point de vue pour une fois, qu'il n'avait pas mal fait. Il n'allait pas prendre des baguettes sur tout. D'une parce qu'il en serait incapable, et de deux parce que le naturel était plus fort.

 **« T'interprètes, tu te vexes tout seul. J'ai pas dit que je trouvais ça moche, je trouve ça intéressant. Pffeuh, tu veux que je te le dise autrement ? Je suis obligé de te le balancer avec un ton mielleux,** _ **tes poils sont tout beaux, tout lisses, et cette séparation est parfaite, je les aime ?**_ **Tu rêves ou quoi ? »**

Le blond croisa les bras, ses muscles ressortaient tellement il serrait fort ses bras entrelacés. Il entendit remuer dans la pièce d'à coté mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Le ton allait sûrement monter car il voyait que le regard de Shoto changeait de couleur. Mais le blond n'en démordrait pas, il restait calqué sur ses positions. Il pouvait faire plus doucement pour le toucher parce qu'il n'était pas habitué, mais s'il devait faire attention à son langage, à sa manière de s'exprimer, c'était impossible.

 **« Hé Todoroki, j'vais pas me transformer en grand romantique de mes couilles, si tu veux ça, t'as mal choisi ton partenaire... »**

Les bras toujours croisés, il attendait que le bicolore ramène sa sauce. Hm, c'était peut être très mal choisi de dire ça comme ça.

Shoto

Shoto savait… Il savait que, très rarement, mais de temps en temps, ses émotions étaient comme une tornade brûlante qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Le pire c'était que dans ces moments là, il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Et maintenant, il sentait actuellement son pic d'énervement augmenter de manière bien trop sensible pour être atténuée.

Au fond de lui, le jeune riche savait que c'était son manque de confiance en lui qui l'avait poussé à réagir aussi vivement, étant dans une position de _faiblesse_ et hors de contrôle... Et, surtout, c'était son malaise par rapport à son apparence qui l'avait fait tilter face aux remarques de l'autre. Alors il entendait bien ce que Bakugo lui disait à propos du fait qu'il se vexait un peu rapidement pour pas grand chose. Il aurait pu s'en arrêter là, Shoto se serait probablement remis en question et il n'y aurait plus eu de problème, juste le temps que le rouge et blanc se dégage de sa colère venue soudainement et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Ni vu ni connu…

Mais c'était sans compter sur la grande gueule toujours prête à s'ouvrir du gueulard de la classe 1A, ajoutant de l'huile sur le feu… D'abord il donnait des arguments véridiques comme quoi il avait le droit de relever à voix haute ses points physiques, sans se moquer. Et la seconde d'après, il balançait une remarque totalement dédaigneuse sur ses "poils du derrière" qui était encore _plus_ déplacée. Shoto sentit son coeur faire un bond face à son discours agressif et sa respiration se coupa sur l'instant. Tout en lui bourdonnait suffisamment pour qu'il n'entende plus rien de son environnement, il oublia carrément qu'ils étaient dans un endroit où ils étaient supposés être calmes et vit rouge. Son regard se changea clairement en un beaucoup plus dur et fermé.

Entre ses dents serrées de colère, il haussa d'un ton en répondant à une énième remarque de son vis-à-vis : **« Je t'ai jamais demandé de te transformer en mec mielleux, Bakugo… »**

Ça y était, il réutilisait le nom de famille du blond, montrant qu'il était clairement frustré. Son ego s'en reprenait encore dans la face et il se retint fortement d'attraper cet imbécile par le col lorsqu'il gueula presque :

 **« Je te demande juste d'avoir un putain de tact quant au moment où tu les sors, tes remarques à la con ! C'est trop demander ? »**

Parce que balancer ses remarques alors que le jeune Todoroki avait _enfin_ réussi à se détendre, c'était… merde quoi ! Malvenu ! Il voulu, malgré sa colère, expliquer à ce satané borné blond en quoi ce qu'il avait dit, pour Shoto, n'allait pas mais il entendit soudain un " _ **BANG BANG BANG!"**_ depuis la 'bulle' voisine qui manqua de le faire sursauter. Une voix masculine leur balança un : **« Baissez d'un ton ! Y'en a qui veulent dormir ici ! »**

En tant normal, Todoroki se serait excusé de sa conduite car il n'était pas spécialement du genre à vouloir déranger les autres, mais là, le garçon était bien trop sur les nerfs pour réagir de manière civilisée.

Alors au lieu d'excuses parce qu'ils étaient clairement en tort, il répondit un bon : **«OH, TA GUEULE ! »** avec une voix grave emplie de colère -pas forcément dirigée contre le pauvre mec qui voulait dormir-. Sur le coup, ça le choqua d'être aussi vulgaire, c'était tellement pas ce qu'il renvoyait en général.

Un silence suivit cette remarque mal placée du jeune Shoto. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il croisa le regard également éberlué de Bakugo qui ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à une réaction aussi violente de sa part.

Dans sa gorge, il sentit sa voix faire des soubresauts avant de se rendre compte que c'était un fou rire qui venait l'alimenter, faisant lâcher prise toute sa tension intérieure accumulée jusqu'ici. Mine de rien, cette dispute était juste ridicule en soi et il se retrouvait là, les jambes nues écartées près de son partenaire, conscient que c'était lui qui l'avait démarrée à cause de sa gêne. Il ne savait pas comment son partenaire allait le prendre, mais le bicolore plaisanta :

 **« Bon, ben, j'imagine que ce sera notre première dispute de 'couple' ? »**

Shoto ne s'excuserait pas pour cette petite querelle entre eux mais il donna quand même ses conditions pour éviter que… Cette situation ne se reproduise.

 **« On peut reprendre mais s'il te plait, évite de balancer tes remarques au moins pendant qu'on fait ça… C'est gênant. Ça m'évitera de me sentir mal et de tout arrêter. Après, tu peux le dire mais pas pendant que je suis nu près de toi… »**

Sa voix était clairement plus douce que précédemment et il avait baissé d'un ton pour que leur voisin puisse, éventuellement, passer une nuit moins agitée malgré sa réponse effrontée. Par chance, celui-ci avait sûrement décidé de laisser tomber et de ne pas directement les voir pour qu'ils se calment, et c'était tant mieux. Maintenant, restait à voir comment réagirait le blond face à tout ça.


	31. Arc 7 Partie 3

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à tout le monde ! Comme chaque 15-16 de chaque mois (sauf exception), voici le chapitre suivant ! D'abord, la réponse aux commentateurs, et ensuite, à vous l'histoire !

Daliko : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui nous va droit au cœur ! Content que cet aspect réaliste te plaise autant !

Cali : Merci pour tes commentaires franchement ! Même si tout le monde ne commente pas, ça fait toujours un plus niveau soutien d'avoir des personnes qui nous disent ce qu'elles pensent de notre histoire ! Oui, Shoto n'a pas l'habitude d'être nu en face d'une personne, surtout dans ce contexte là, alors forcément son ego en prend un coup face à la remarque du blond. Surtout qu'il en rajoute deux couches juste après... Bakugo, quoi. Shoto peut être vulgaire aussi, quand il veut. On le sait quand il est avec son père mais exceptionnellement, là aussi vu la tension qu'ils avaient entre eux... Pour toi, la suite, maintenant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Katsuki

Le compte à rebours de la bombe était arrivé à échéance. Il remarqua que le rouge était monté à la tête du bicolore. La rage de Shoto n'effrayait pas le blond, mais il était surpris. Il avait vu à l'oeuvre les deux types colères de Todoroki, mais celle-ci était d'une toute autre nature. Il avait affaire à une vague d'un mètre prête à s'écraser sur lui pour l'emporter contre le mur. Il sentait cette tension violente frôler sa peau, le poussant à douter de ses actions. Cela le rendit plus nerveux encore, et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il restait fermement planté dans le sol, bien décidé à tenir tête à cette vague de colère.

Du tact. Manqué. Il n'en avait jamais, cela sortait comme ça lui venait à l'esprit. Ses mots ne passaient jamais par une case savoir-vivre et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela fâchait à ce point le côté fragile de Todoroki.

Bakugo trouvait toujours ça amusant d'avoir souligné la diversité de poils de son partenaire. Alors, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il sentit que la colère de Todoroki était plus proche encore, il retenait peut être quelque chose, un coup de poing, une phrase, un coup de tête. Le bicolore n'était plus au bord de l'explosion, il était devenu l'explosion elle-même. Katsuki ressentait très bien cette colère, et l'habitacle dans lequel il était renforçait sa tension.

Au moment où ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper une défense, quelqu'un tambourina à leur droite avec une force qui le fit sursauter. Perdu dans les paroles de son vis-à-vis, il en avait oublié le lieu où il était. Il y eut un profond silence et la réactivité de Todoroki face à cette intrusion dans leur vie privée le choqua encore plus que sa rage.

Il demanda simplement au voisin de fermer sa gueule.

C'était ça, Todoroki Shoto demandait à quelqu'un de la boucler sans mâcher ses mots. D'ordinaire il devait sortir ce genre d'épines pour son père. Alors, ce cas était rare, et cela fit descendre toute la tension accumulée dans son propre corps. Il était choqué, surpris et amusé. Même s'il gardait toujours l'envie de se défendre, l'éclat de rire de Todoroki ramena un vent de fraîcheur dans la cabine. Le rire de Bakugo était plus étouffé, le dos de sa main étouffait le rire qui s'échappait de sa gorge et venait s'enlacer avec celui de Todoroki. C'était trop bon de voir Todoroki nu et transpirant insulter avec rage un voisin de cabine puis se marrer après sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Encore un peu et il le verrait bien sortir, les cheveux en pagaille, près à aller donner des coups dans la porte de la cabine voisine. Peut être qu'il n'irait pas si loin, mais le blond aimait se l'imaginer ainsi.

 **« Mais merde, genre toi t'as fait peur au voisin. Je crois que ce con va vraiment plus oser lever le ton maintenant... »** Il n'irait pas dire directement au bicolore qu'il était effrayant quand il se mettait vraiment en colère. Mais il valait mieux se méfier de cette colère qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Elle était bien plus forte quand il s'adressait à son père. Todoroki avait un coté tendre et impitoyable, cette dualité se complétait bien chez le garçon.

Le rire et le ton de Todoroki étaient signe que l'affaire était quasiment classée. Dispute de couple, il avait vraiment employé ce terme ? Ils risquaient d'en avoir souvent des comme ça. **« Mouais... Je ferais gaffe que pour les premières... »** Après, cela signifiait qu'il laisserait plus facilement sa langue se délier. Il avait capté que la gêne des premières fois pouvaient bloquer et stresser Shoto. Il ferait plus attention mais il n'était clairement pas capable de faire des promesses en l'air. Alors, il détourna les yeux du visage de l'androgyne, et balança dans une moue enfantine : **« Ouais bon ok ça va je vais essayer... »** Ça lui cassait clairement les couilles, le social c'était pas sa tasse de thé, et même avec ses parents il prenait jamais de pincette. Il se gratta machinalement l'arrière de la tête, leva à nouveau les yeux vers sa source de désir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se coupaient dans le feu de l'action. Bakugo s'approcha de Todoroki, c'était compliqué de remettre cette attraction en place mais il n'avait aucunement envie de s'arrêter sur ces deux échecs. Il attendit quelques secondes que leurs regards se croisent, que leurs souffles se mélangent et que petit à petit la chaleur grimpe. C'était plus difficile avec le malaise qui s'était installé, mais le blond décida de brûler les étapes avec une sensualité plus entraînante. Il grimpa sur les genoux de Todoroki pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, les embrassant et les pinçant entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent en même temps que ses doigts se glissaient entre les oreilles de son binôme. Il prenait moins le temps de l'embrasser et appuyait plus fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes, toujours dans cette volonté de balayer la gêne et la colère qui s'étaient installées. Cette sensualité et cette envie revenaient progressivement ébranler son corps et il espérait que le retour de Shoto serait similaire.

Il n'avait pas hésité à reprendre en main l'espace et le territoire, son fessier était fermement installé sur les cuisses de Todoroki, et ses baisers étaient plus envieux qu'au début. Il se colla encore plus au torse de son binôme. La respiration rapide et agréable de Todoroki était comme un appel pour le blond. Il remonta sur les cuisses de Shoto. L'adolescent s'installa et s'appuya volontairement contre l'entrejambe nu de Shoto. Il espérait que les frottements gênants qu'il était en train de faire pour l'exciter de nouveau allaient porter ses fruits, parce que son impatience était encore plus violente que tout à l'heure. Il l'embrassait toujours avec empressement.

Shoto

C'était une sorte de soulagement que de voir l'atmosphère s'apaiser ainsi. Shoto sentait son rire s'entremêler avec celui de son petit ami et toute la tension accumulée jusque là avait disparu. Katsuki eut même une réaction assez comique en lui rétorquant que son _ta gueule_ bien senti avait fait flipper l'autre gars à côté de leur cabine, n'osant plus hausser le ton pour leur répondre après ça. En soit, ça l'arrangeait car il ne se voyait pas sortir de leur ''chambre'' aussi peu vêtu pour s'excuser par la suite.

Puis vint le moment où Bakugo réagit à sa requête qui n'était franchement pas compliquée, même si c'était du blond que l'on parlait, à cet instant. Son visage afficha une moue un peu enfantine, comme s'il boudait face à des règles qu'il ne voulait pas suivre, alors que celui-ci, renfrogné, lui donna son accord pour se retenir, au moins dans leurs premiers ébats. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour le rouge et blanc qui ne voulait pas revivre d'autres disputes de ce genre, du moins, pas aussi gênantes.

Puis, ils reprirent où ils en étaient, malgré la gêne et la seconde coupure. D'abord, ils se lancèrent un regard assez long et langoureux, et la chaleur de l'habitacle sembla à nouveau se décupler tellement cet instant était juste... Sexy, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Bakugo avait cet air déterminé dans son regard, celui qu'il arborait quand il était frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à atteindre son objectif.

Un frisson parcouru le jeune adolescent sous cette attention. C'est avec une nouvelle ferveur plus entreprenante que le blond se jeta sur ses lèvres, avide de pouvoir les toucher et d'entamer à nouveau leur ébats. La position dans laquelle ils étaient était tellement sensuelle que Shoto sentit des papillons se frayer leur chemin jusque dans son bas ventre, envoyant des décharges électrisantes dans tout son corps.

L'explosif continua inlassablement ses baisers poussés mais vifs contre sa bouche, les mordillant parfois et on voyait clairement qu'il faisait tout pour que son partenaire soit excité face à ses gestes sensuels. À un moment, il se mit, avec ses mains douces et transpirantes, à lui caresser la nuque et l'arrière de ses oreilles, faisant frémir le jeune Todoroki qui ferma les yeux sous les caresses car c'était une zone sensible. Il sentait peu à peu perdre le contrôle de lui même, gémissant légèrement et ses réflexions internes se dissipèrent totalement. Il se faisait complètement entraîner par le rythme effréné de son copain.

Par instinct, Shoto commença lui aussi à prendre des initiatives, sa curiosité naturelle reprenant le dessus. Au début, ce n'était que des caresses au niveau de ses épaules larges et bien musclées alors qu'il sentait l'autre garçon s'allonger contre son torse nu pour envahir son espace personnel. Il agrippa ensuite la nuque de celui-ci pour sentir la texture de la peau de l'adolescent transpirant au dessus de lui, le rapprochant encore plus, si c'était possible, de son espace personnel.

Il ne sentit pas sa respiration reprendre un rythme déchaîné car toute son attention était dirigée envers le blond magnifique qui se frottait contre ses cuisses. La peur qu'il avait ressenti au début n'existait plus en lui, comme s'il commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à la présence imposante de son homonyme. Une seconde après, il put constater avec ébahissement que le garçon se replaça dans une position qui faillit lui faire perdre pied. La seconde où il se mit à califourchon sur le pauvre bicolore, un râle de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres, assez bruyante. Bakugo avait osé mettre son arrière train encore habillé sur son entrejambe et les frictions qu'il faisait en se frottant contre lui manquèrent de le faire défaillir. Son regard bleu et gris devint fiévreux alors qu'il prit une autre initiative auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé en temps normal. Il fut prit d'une envie insaisissable de soulever ses hanches et donc sa verge pour bouger à l'unisson du garçon au dessus de lui, créant une friction encore plus importante et plus euphorisante contre celui que son cœur avait choisi.

 **« Kat...suki... »** haleta t-il alors qu'il se frottait allègrement contre son vis à vis, se délectant du parfum caramel de la transpiration de son copain. **« Tu me rends fou... »** Fou de lui, sur l'instant, il l'était carrément ! Il tira le garçon contre lui, stoppant ces baisers insatiables pour avoir accès à son cou et sa mâchoire, le léchant et le mordillant tout du long car il voulait aussi le voir perdre pied. C'était dingue, tout bonnement dingue toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait, et sentir la peau sucrée sous sa langue lui faisait totalement perdre les pédales.

Toute sa timidité du début s'était envolée comme de la poussière, elle reviendrait peut être à la fin de leur acte mais là, tout de suite, tout ce que Shoto ressentait, c'était **Katsuki et sa peau contre lui** alors qu'ils continuaient à se toucher mutuellement.

Katsuki

Les gémissements qui se frayèrent un chemin à travers les lèvres de Shoto ne manquèrent pas de faire sourire le blond. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes et quelques gestes précis pour que l'excitation soit présente à nouveau. Le blond arrêta ses baisers un très court moment avant de reprendre, frottant son corps contre l'entrejambe ferme de son partenaire. Le râle de satisfaction de Shoto fit trembler le blond de plaisir. **« Ça... Ça... veut dire que ça te plaît... »** Précisa t-il avec un air satisfait. Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du blond qui l'embrassa un nouveau, étouffant le souffle rapide de celui à qui il n'avait aucune crainte à s'offrir.

Des vagues de chaleur envahissaient son bas ventre, ce mouvement lui envoyait des décharges électriques plus que satisfaisantes. La gêne qu'il avait ressenti en se frottant contre l'engin de son petit ami se dissipa peu à peu, laissant son esprit vagabonder entre la chaleur et le plaisir. Ce n'était que des frottements insignifiants et pourtant son corps était un brasier à lui tout seul. Il avait du mal à se dire où ils allaient. Son corps agissait seul et son esprit n'était là que pour mettre des barrières. Pour le moment il n'avait aucune envie d'en poser.

Il avait l'impression que son esprit était en train de flotter dans les nuages, il se sentait juste... bien. Ça lui crèverait la bouche de l'avouer, mais chaque caresse du bicolore lui prodiguait de longs frissons là où la pulpe de ses doigts le touchait. Une vague nouvelle de plaisir l'envahit tout entier quand il se rendit compte que le prince bougeait son bassin pour l'accompagner. Il eut un court moment de surprise, où les yeux écarlates observèrent le garçon fiévreux en face de lui. Mais le désir prit le pas sur la surprise. Bakugo se montra encore plus impatient, ses fesses épousaient la forme dressée sous lui.

Il voulait que Todoroki n'hésite pas à creuser des sillons sur sa peau avec ses doigts, il voulait qu'il n'hésite pas à le marquer. Mais la délicatesse du bicolore était trop présente pour que les doigts de celui-ci s'approprient sa peau.

Alors il se contenta de son souffle sur ses lèvres puis... Il se sentit tiré en avant, la bouche chaude du garçon s'était emparé de son cou et sa langue dessinait avec précision sa mâchoire. Ses dents mordirent des parcelles de peau ce qui ne le fit pas que frémir. Un soupire tremblant s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il relâchait son attention et se laissait un peu dévier. Le kimono glissa sur son épaule, comme pour présenter davantage son cou. Le blond n'était pas contre, il aimait les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru. Ajoutez à ça la brûlure intense qu'il ressentait dans son bas ventre et dans son sexe, il eut un vague moment d'absence.

Leurs corps étaient animés l'un contre l'autre, les hanches mobiles de son partenaires gardaient un rythme soutenu. Katsuki laissa le bicolore mordre et lécher son cou, son souffle était chaotique et il eut du mal à faire revenir son esprit. Il s'était laissé aller à ce plaisir, ses paupières mirent un temps avant de s'ouvrir. **« Attends... »** Sur ces mots il se recula un peu mais ne se retira pas des cuisses de Shoto. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud et l'habit sur lui commençait à lui coller à la peau. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable. De plus, le fait que son corps sue plus que la normale n'aidait clairement pas. Il doutait que cela dégoûte le bicolore, il avait un regard chaleureux plein d'appétit. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant Todoroki Shoto perdre pied et en avoir envie autant que lui.

Il décolla les habits de lui, retirant ceux-ci sans aucune délicatesse. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus de démonstration. Pas que cela le gêne vraiment de se retrouver à moitié révélé face à quelqu'un, il sentait qu'il fallait qu'ils soient à arme égale. Alors il baissa son regard vers son boxer, l'hésitation à peine affichée sur son regard de braise. Il fixa Todoroki, lisant dans son regard vairon une émotion partagée qui l'incita à aller au bout de son geste.

Il se recula pour enlever son caleçon, laissant visible ses parties intimes. Il avait beau être fier de son physique et s'apprécier, il n'était pas forcément prêt à se montrer à poil la tête haute dans une situation pareille. Les sources chaudes, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir. Et même s'il avait pu se dire que ça préparait mentalement à ça, la dimension était tout à fait différente.

Katsuki renifla, marquant sa gêne. Mais il la maquilla rapidement en se rapprochant de nouveau du corps pâle et svelte de son partenaire. La sensation était clairement différente quand il se réinstalla sur les genoux de son vis-à-vis. Peau contre peau, il se sentait plus gêné mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de garder cet air sur de lui et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Se frotter peau contre peau n'avait rien à voir. Les frictions de leurs entrejambes l'une contre l'autre réveillaient autre chose en lui. Pendant qu'il se frottait à nouveau contre lui, il avait toutefois gardé une distance pour ne pas que Shoto ait accès à son cou. Il avait vraiment perdu pied quand il avait sollicité cette zone avec ses dents et sa langue.

Katsuki se rapprocha de Todoroki pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : **« Allonge toi. »** C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande de la part du blond. Pour l'inciter à s'allonger, il se rapprocha de lui et ses mains fermes le poussèrent en arrière pour que sa tête aille se reposer sur les coussins.

Le regard chaleureux de Shoto était un vrai supplice, il se pencha pour l'embrasser énergiquement. Il voulait avoir le dessus et maîtriser la situation.

Bakugo se pencha sur le corps du garçon embrassant sous cou, ses lèvres, son torse. Ce dernier se soulevait tellement vite qu'il se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas manquer d'air avec ce qu'ils faisaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains caressaient les hanches taillées dans le marbre de son partenaire. Il avait l'impression de connaître par cœur le corps de Todoroki alors que ses mains et sa bouche apprenaient à le connaître que ce soir.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans la demi-mesure. Si Shoto avait eu l'air d'apprécier que ses doigts caressent fermement sa queue tout à l'heure, il était sur que sa bouche serait certainement plus douce. Ses mains, après tout, étaient plus rugueuses et dures avec l'utilisation régulière de son pouvoir.

Le blond leva un regard bouillant à Todoroki puis il commença d'abord à lécher son organe, sentant son partenaire se tendre sous ses caresses buccales. Il était lent au début, mais cela commença vite à le lasser. La chevelure blonde se redressa un peu pour prendre en bouche le sexe dressé en face de lui. Le goût salé s'imprima sur sa langue, une sensation un peu gênante au début mais il finit par l'accepter. Il mit un moment avant de prendre réellement un rythme. Sa main au final lui servait à masser le membre de Todoroki. Les soubresauts de celui-ci étaient un signe très satisfaisant pour le blond. Chaque fois que le bicolore était plus réceptif et que ses hanches s'animaient, il prenait quelques centimètres en plus dans sa bouche. Ce n'était clairement pas le plus agréable, et il préfèrerait qu'on le lui fasse plutôt. Mais l'idée lui était venue sans vraiment qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Il l'avait fait c'est tout. Embrassant le sexe chaud de son partenaire, le liquide pré-séminale était bien présent dans sa bouche. Il avait oublié ce goût salé et ne le détestait plus. Les gémissements de Todoroki s'intensifiaient, peut être parce que le garçon allait venir. C'est ce qu'il supposa alors il intensifia ses mouvements de va et vient, pressant plus ses lèvres contre la peau ferme du sexe de l'adolescent.

Shoto

Voir le blond défaillir face à ses gestes était un délice auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé assister. Ça décuplait l'envie de Shoto de continuer… encore et encore... voire aller plus loin pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux. D'abord, il y eut de la surprise sur le visage de porcelaine et ensuite, le garçon augmenta la cadence pour se calquer sur la sienne. La friction était encore plus importante alors que l'ado bicolore l'avait attiré contre lui pour lui dévorer le cou avec ferveur. Ensuite, alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec cette zone, il remarqua les halètements de son partenaire et les frissons qui le parcouraient, son regard fiévreux et oublieux de tout sauf de ce qu'il semblait ressentir.

Les rétines du rouge et blanc ne perdaient pas une miette de ce spectacle unique qui se trouvait en face de lui et l'imprima dans sa mémoire. Surtout au moment où le tissu de Bakugo fit des siennes, offrant encore plus de peau à ses lèvres et cette expression d'extase sur sa figure ne le rendait que plus désirable. Le fils d'Endeavor continua son chemin vers les clavicules de celui-ci en continuant à se frotter contre les fesses couvertes de son petit ami, sentant clairement son plaisir atteindre son paroxysme. À un moment, les yeux de Katsuki papillonnèrent et il les stoppa tous les deux quelques secondes pour retirer le tissu qui le collait désormais à la peau. Le cœur de Shoto manqua un battement de cœur en voyant l'autre complètement nu sur lui, luisant de sa sueur naturelle qui le rendait encore plus désirable et sexy. C'était presque trop pour le rouge et blanc qui imprima chaque détail de l'anatomie de l'autre, observant tout d'un regard excité. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la gêne à peine visible de son copain car son souffle était trop court.

 _'Bon sang'_ pensa son esprit embrumé, _'Bakugo a vraiment un corps... magnifique !'._ Bien qu'il se doutait bien que le garçon en face de lui serait bien bâti mais le voir dans ce contexte là changeait carrément tout.

Quand le blond aux yeux rouges se réinstalla contre son corps, la sensation fut encore plus enivrante. Cette fois ci, Bakugo avait pris le soin de mettre sa propre entrejambe contre celle de Shoto et la friction des deux était une sensation presque trop vive pour le rouge et blanc. Il voulut de nouveau prendre des initiatives pour faire perdre pied à son partenaire mais celui-ci ne lui laissait clairement pas l'opportunité de le faire, prenant soin de l'embrasser sans le laisser s'approcher. Cela le frustra sur l'instant car il aurait voulu le revoir chavirer, montrer cette part plus attachante et sensible qu'il cachait aux yeux de tout le monde.

Soudain, l'explosif lui ordonna de s'allonger et le bicolore n'eut aucun choix d'obtempérer car l'autre le poussait déjà en arrière, avide de faire il ne savait quoi, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses cuisses nues en le mordillant ça et là. Shoto sentit son cœur battre à un rythme effréné d'anticipation en comprenant ce que son petit ami comptait faire. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la langue toucher le bout de sa verge et ses propres mains vinrent agripper le tissu de la couverture sous lui par surprise. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard de braise de Katsuki avant de les fermer et de se laisser aller sous les caresses de son vis-à-vis, vivant pleinement l'instant présent.

Cette sensation était plus que nouvelle et il faillit être dépassé par cette excitation soudaine tellement elle était envahissante. Son souffle devint erratique, il n'avait presque plus d'air alors que son partenaire continuait à jouer avec son membre de sa main et de ses lèvres. Quand le garçon commença à l'engloutir, la sensation chaude et humide lui fit oublier jusqu'à son propre nom, ne s'entendant pas du tout gémir assez fort dans l'habitacle.

À force de subir ces caresses presque magiques, il sentit très rapidement une sensation connue un peu se profiler au niveau de son bas ventre. Il savait qu'il allait venir mais n'eut pas eut le temps de dire plus que **« Bakugo, je... j-je viens... »** qu'il sentait son sperme se déverser dans la cavité buccale de l'autre alors qu'instinctivement, ses jambes avaient maintenu le corps chaud du blond contre lui. Sur le moment, il ne pensa plus rien à part aux sensations qu'il ressentait et la fatigue qui commençait légèrement à se profiler avec tout ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant. Mais assez vite, sa conscience se reconnecta à où il se trouvait et voir Bakugo essuyer une partie de sa semence sur son visage le fit chavirer. Cette image sexy de Bakugo se rajouta à toutes celles qu'il avait eu la chance de voir. Sur le moment, il voulut s'excuser de ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt qu'il allait venir car il ne savait pas si le blond acceptait qu'il vienne pendant qu'il le... suçait mais quand ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur la verge encore dressée et qui avait l'air presque douloureuse, il eut une toute autre idée. C'était gênant mais Shoto préférait lui rendre la pareille à sa façon plutôt que de s'excuser à haute voix et couper leur instant sensuel une nouvelle fois.

Sans trop prévenir, il agrippa tendrement Bakugo pour se coller tout contre lui, prenant bien le soin de coller leurs deux sexes ensemble comme avant car il savait déjà que c'était une sensation agréable pour tous les deux. Pour un côté plus pratique, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le futon et de profil, Shoto voulant vraiment se concentrer sur le plaisir de son partenaire et qu'il puisse aussi venir comme lui.

Le garçon apprenait vite et décida de rajouter encore plus de sensualité entre eux en agrippant leur deux membres et appliquant une pression plus imposante, augmentant ainsi le frottement. Avec son autre bras, il entoura le dos musclé du garçon en face de lui et lui embrassa langoureusement les lèvres, sentant un goût un peu salé et amer. Il augmenta le rythme et la pression alors que sa respiration hachée et son plaisir chantaient à l'unisson avec ceux de Bakugo et espérait que tout ce qu'il faisait était apprécié par le concerné.


	32. Arc 7 Partie 4

Bien le bonjour en ce mois de décembre, tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre du mois. Comme d'habitude, une petite réponse aux personnes qui commentent notre histoire et merci encore aux suiveurs silencieux, en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours !

Akane : On est heureux d'apprendre que tu apprécie notre histoire, même court, ton commentaire a égayé notre journée !

Cali : Et oui, enfin les choses sérieuses arrivent, mais tu sais, c'est de Todoroki qu'on parle donc il y a forcément de l'hésitation de sa part, après tout, il est novice en matière de relations sociales même dans le manga. Sinon, si tu regardes bien, au début de notre histoire, on a expressément écrit Shoto x Katsuki et Katsuki x Shoto, ce n'est pas un hasard. Shoto ne sera pas un uke étoile et on prévoit des petites surprises à l'avenir ! En tout cas, voici une petite suite qui j'espère te plaira autant !

* * *

Katsuki

Shoto maltraitait le tissu de ses doigts pâles. La tension dans son corps témoignait qu'il aimait les caresses. Le gémissement bruyant quant à lui alertait sûrement les voisins sur ce à quoi ils s'adonnaient. Le blond continuait de le sucer sur toute la longueur, emplissant sa bouche de la présence du membre de Shoto.

Des mots, entre les gémissements graves du bicolore, lui firent comprendre qu'il était vraiment au bout. Le blond concentré savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir le temps de se retirer. Il sentit le liquide salé aller dans le fond de sa gorge et sur sa langue. Il se rendit compte après coup qu'il en avait eu un peu sur le coin des lèvres et sur la joue. Le bicolore avait relâché totalement la pression là et il s'était totalement lâché sur lui... Il resta quelques secondes con mais il toussa un peu et avala ce qu'il avait en bouche.

Franchement il n'avait pas eu le choix et il n'était pas sur d'avoir spécialement aimer avaler ça. C'était gluant et pas tellement appétissant. Mais il ne se voyait pas cracher le sperme de son copain dans l'habitacle où ils allaient dormir après... Donc c'était mieux qu'il avale. Il leva les yeux vers le bicolore encore fiévreux. Il paraissait désolé, vraiment désolé. Lorsqu'il avait été au bord, il n'avait sûrement pas pu contrôler et... franchement ça changeait fichtrement rien à tout ça. Il s'en foutait même si c'était pas très appétissant... Il s'essuya le visage et eut envie de dire quelque chose mais Shoto se rapprocha soudainement de lui. Il avait une étincelle dans le regard, il avait sûrement une idée qui allait plaire au blond.

Sans d'autres cérémonies, il se laissa guider par Todoroki sans montrer de résistance. Il le regardait fixement, observant son visage transpirant, appréciant les bienfaits qu'avait pu procurer ses caresses. Le blond faisait rarement des choses pour les autres, mais il était très satisfait de l'expression détendue qu'arborait Shoto. Ce dernier fit basculer son corps de tel sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face et allongé sur le côté. Il se rapprocha de lui, leurs sexes étaient l'un contre l'autre.

Bakugo se mordit sévèrement la lèvre inférieure quand la main forte et chaude de Shoto serrèrent leurs deux sexes ensemble. Il se redressa un peu, appréciant la pression. Son entrejambe était très réceptive à ses caresses et son corps se mit à trembler. Dans cette situation, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, la position dans laquelle il était ne lui permettait pas vraiment de les utiliser.

Shoto l'entoura avec son bras pour le rapprocher. Il leva ses bras pour l'enserrer par les épaules, collant le bicolore contre lui. Le feu était encore plus intense dans ses hanches, ses gémissements discrets et contenus furent étouffés par un baiser avide. Partager le goût salé qu'il avait sur le palais ne sembla pas gêner le bicolore. Les caresses se faisaient plus présentes, le blond fermait les yeux et appréciait ce moment. Il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, laissant le bicolore donner de la force dans son geste. La pression en bas se faisait toujours plus forte, et sa tête tournait dangereusement. Il s'éloigna du visage du bicolore, serra encore sa lèvre en ses dents alors qu'une douce chaleur l'irradiait et qu'il sentait que l'électricité dans son sexe se faisait plus intense. Bakugo ne souffla pas qu'il venait, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Son corps se tendit alors qu'il se collait au corps de Shoto, il tremblait, alors que le liquide blanc s'était libéré à plusieurs reprises. Il resta silencieux, le visage niché dans le cou de son partenaire. Il attendait que la sensation bienfaitrice se dissipe. Bakugo n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle parte.

Il était clairement satisfait que le garçon ait fait quelque chose pour lui. Il aurait sûrement râlé si son copain n'avait rien fait en retour. Mais la question se posait pas, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement alors qu'une fatigue profonde envahissait son corps. Il était déjà tard. **« Ça fait vraiment du bien ça... »** Le blond était clairement reconnaissant, il se détacha un peu de la peau fiévreuse du Todoroki pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il se sentait un peu sale par contre, à cause de la semence qui avait coulé de son sexe. Il resta là à l'observer, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. Il savourait ses sensations bienfaitrices, le sexe c'était plutôt beau. Il allait y prendre goût. Ils n'avaient fait que se toucher mais ça l'avait vraiment mis dans tous ces états. Katsuki lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se retourner et fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoir. Il en sortit plusieurs et en tendit à Shoto pour qu'il en fasse de même s'il le souhaitait. Il nettoya la semence qui avait coulé puis rangea au fond de la cabine à leur pied les mouchoirs. Il sentit qu'il commençait à avoir un peu froid, peut être parce que la tension était retombée. Il se glissa dans le lit puis rapprocha le coussin de son visage. Il observa les gestes du bicolore, puis finit par lui dire :

 **« Vu là où on en est j'pense pas que ça t'emmerde que je dorme à poil... »** Rétorqua t-il avec nonchalance en baillant fort.

Shoto

Perdre pied était une chose mais faire perdre la tête à son partenaire en était totalement une autre. C'était comme un sentiment de satisfaction qui se glissait dans son coeur, un sensation de joie de pouvoir observer les traits du blonds souvent crispés se détendre face à ses gestes administrés avec soin. C'était vraiment pratique d'avoir de grandes mains car il arrivait bien à presser leurs deux entrejambes. La sensation était vraiment unique et même Shoto prenait son pied, totalement focalisé sur les réactions délicieuses de son vis-à-vis. Il n'était pas certain qu'il faisait les choses correctement, c'était tout de même sa première. Pourtant, ça plaisait apparemment aussi à l'explosif vu comment il se pressait inconsciemment contre lui en fermant les yeux, sa respiration hachée par à coup, l'entourant de ses bras musclés pour couper tout écart possible entre eux.

Comme le garçon au regard hétérochrome, Katsuki mit peu de temps avant d'éjaculer. L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs se tendit totalement et le rouge et blanc ne tarda pas à se tendre également. Il sentit leur deux semences se mélanger contre leurs cuisses respectives et se détendit contre son petit ami, reprenant aussi son souffle. Son cœur bondit de contentement face au compliment que Bakugo énonça par la suite. Le fait que ses initiatives étaient appréciées et qu'il en était enchanté le poussa à lancer un petit sourire timide à son vis-à vis qui le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, de bien-être, alors que les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient fatigués mais apaisés. Puis le cendré attrapa plusieurs mouchoirs pour s'essuyer et lui en donna une partie pour qu'il fasse de même. Shoto, étant quelqu'un de très propre habituellement, s'attela directement à la tâche pour enlever le liquide un peu visqueux de ses cuisses, du moins le mieux possible. Du point de vue extérieur, le sexe, ça pouvait paraître dégoûtant, mais le fait qu'une partie de ce liquide chaud appartenait à son partenaire le rendait fébrile. C'était une sorte de _preuve_ de leurs ébats plaisants et le fils du numéro 2 n'aurait jamais cru que faire ce genre de choses pouvait être si agréable et prenant.

Quand il eut terminé ses affaires, il jeta également les mouchoirs en boule au fond de la bulle. Il remarqua bien assez vite que Katsuki s'était déjà glissé sous la couette et balança que ça le gênerait sûrement pas qu'il reste dévêtu pendant qu'ils dormaient. Étrangement, avec la tension érotique redescendue, le bicolore rougit face à sa remarque. Il cacha son état en mettant doucement sa main sur son visage, faisant mine de gratter sa joue. Après tout, son copain n'avait pas tort en soi, vu ce qu'ils avaient fait, jusqu'où ils avaient été, dormir contre lui alors qu'il était nu ne devrait pas déranger. Il inspira discrètement pour se donner du courage et essayer du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui répondre calmement :

 **« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pense que je ne vais pas m'habiller tout de suite non plus, je suis lessivé... »**

Quand il s'allongea aux côtés de Bakugo et qu'il rabattit la couverture, il hésita quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher à nouveau du garçon en face de lui qui somnolait déjà. Il enlaça avec sa main gauche ses doigts moites et légèrement rugueux en baillant à son tour et il annonça avec une voix douce :

 **« Même si on a atterri ici, je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir passé plus de temps avec toi... Alors juste... merci... Et... »**. Shoto bailla une nouvelle fois mais jeta un regard doux aux yeux de braises à moitié endormis. **« J'ai aussi... Vraiment aimé ce... ce qu'on a fait... »** Un petit silence s'installa dans l'habitacle avant qu Shoto n'éteigne la lumière et que tout devienne noir. En remarquant les légers frissons de celui-ci, Shoto se dit qu'il avait la chance de s'être installé à la droite de son petit ami car il décida d'activer doucement son alter de chaleur pour que le garçon se détende totalement. Sentant l'autre garçon tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il lui chuchota un petit **« Dors bien... »** avant de l'observer fermer définitivement les yeux et sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

Même si le jeune homme était vidé de son énergie avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'après midi et le soir, il se retrouva à regarder le plafond, vaguement. Son esprit tournait à plein régime malgré son épuisement et son envie de dormir. Il pensa d'abord à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la journée, puis cette soirée magique où il avait ressenti des sensations tellement électriques et uniques qu'il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Il en redemanderait même, de pouvoir ressentir le garçon si proche de lui, de sentir ses mains contre lui mais aussi de le voir chavirer face à ses caresses, ses yeux pleins d'envie en le fixant. Il commençait à prendre goût au fait d'être en couple avec l'explosif, _même si ce n'était que leurs débuts_ et devenait presqu'accro à tout ça.

Le jeune Todoroki sentit le blond bouger dans son sommeil, se rapprochant davantage de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de le laisser se blottir doucement dans ses bras, pour éviter de le réveiller. Il fixa comme il pouvait distinguer la forme de son corps endormi contre lui et un début de crainte se forma dans sa tête.

Pour le moment, tout allait bien entre eux malgré des petites disputes mais ses pensées négatives et ses démons viendraient à nouveau le hanter. Il avait vraiment peur de perdre cette affection dans le regard rouge de l'autre, ils étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps mais il se sentait déjà dépendant de tout ça. _Et si ça s'arrêtait?_ Si Bakugo voyait cette partie sombre de lui qu'il voulait enfuir au fond de lui et oublier, comment réagirait-il ? Et par rapport à sa famille toxique ? Il ne savait rien de tout ça et le bicolore avait peur que ça le fasse fuir. Il avait une peur panique de l'abandon depuis que sa mère... Stop!

Sentant la panique interne se former dans le creux de sa gorge, il se força à faire des exercices de respiration qu'il connaissait bien pour se calmer. Il se concentra sur le souffle doux de son copain et se força à relativiser.

 _''Non, tout ira bien.'' pensa t-il._ Il ne fallait pas qu'il réfléchisse trop. Si Bakugo l'appréciait alors qu'il avait un caractère presqu'ennuyeux aux yeux d'autrui, c'était pour une raison, il devait lui faire confiance. Shoto ne gâcherait rien et ils iraient bien. Le rouge et blanc se cala encore plus contre le garçon et essaya de les imaginer plus tard, encore ensemble, heureux et cela lui permit enfin de rejoindre le monde des songes avec son copain.

Le dimanche matin, 9h, un réveil sonna dans la bulle alors que deux jeunes hommes endormis étaient entrelacés l'un contre l'autre, venant déranger leur calme quiétude. Un bras plutôt fin et musclé tâtonna vers la source du bruit pour le faire taire et y parvint seulement au bout d'une minute. Shoto s'étira, bailla par manque de sommeil et n'arriva pas à se rendormir, observant l'autre dans un sommeil encore profond en face de lui. Il savait que la mère de Bakugo, Mitsuki, avait l'intention de venir les chercher vers 10h30 alors il laissa le garçon dormir encore un peu en allant se débarbouiller et laver vite fait son corps dans les toilettes pour homme, remettant son kimono traditionnel en place.

Quand il revint, l'ado était déjà réveillé et se prépara également pour partir. Ils rendirent les clés après avoir rassemblé toutes leurs affaires et attendirent l'arrivée de la maman de Bakugo à l'entrée. Celle-ci sembla être amusée de voir une énorme peluche d'All Might mais le posa dans son coffre sans problème avec le reste des affaires des adolescents. Pendant le trajet du retour, la jeune femme blonde demanda à Shoto :

 **« Est-ce que ça te gêne si on passe d'abord chez nous, je dois déposer quelques affaires, on mange tous ensemble et ensuite je te ramène à 13h30, 14h chez toi ? »**

Le garçon répondit : **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dit à ma sœur que je serai de retour en milieu d'après midi, pour être large, donc ça ne pose aucun problème. »**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Bakugo, les garçons eurent le temps de monter leurs affaires et de profiter un peu avant le repas. Ils discutèrent de pas mal de sujets avant que Shoto ne regarde sa peluche géante un instant et se demande ce qui lui avait prit de prendre quelque chose d'aussi gros au stand. Si son père tombait dessus, il pouvait être certain qu'il le brûlerait, ne supportant déjà pas l'idée que son fils puisse voir son Rival comme autre chose qu'un objectif à battre... Les goodies seraient facilement dissimulables mais... Pas le plus gros cadeau du blond. Et pourtant, il y tenait à ce petit trophée, surtout après tous les efforts et l'argent qu'avait dépensé son petit ami. Il en toucha deux mots à Bakugo, lui demandant si _c'était possible qu'il garde la peluche chez lui,_ voulant au moins un peu de temps pour réfléchir à où le dissimuler dans sa chambre traditionnelle. Mais au vu de sa réaction virulente et négative, le bicolore abandonna cette idée.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la cuisine chaleureuse et les deux garçons se dirent au revoir discrètement, loin des regards des parents.

Quand le jeune Todoroki rentra, fort heureusement, son père et sa sœur n'étaient pas présents pour l'accueillir. Il entra dans sa chambre et rangea toutes ses affaires, prenant bien soin de ranger l'énorme peluche dans son armoire. Elle passa tout juste par chance mais le bicolore espérait que son père respecterait son intimité en n'allant pas dans ses affaires comme il le faisait avant.

Un jour passa, puis deux et bientôt ils arrivèrent au milieu de semaine. Shoto et Katsuki se comportèrent de la même manière que d'habitude devant toute la classe même si on sentait clairement que l'animosité que voulait montrer Bakugo n'était plus aussi fervente qu'avant. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur second cours du mercredi, leur professeur de littérature, Mr Ishiyama, leur imposa un travail de groupe à 4 avec oral à la clé. Le thème était assez simple, travailler sur 5 œuvres littéraires au choix qu'ils avaient travaillés en classe, mais le rouge et blanc craignait le pire...

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec Katsuki, Tenya et enfin Izuku. Et quand on savait comment le blond avait une haine particulière envers le garçon au cheveux vert, il savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

 **« Vous avez une semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui pour faire ce projet. »** ajouta leur professeur en forme de brique, avec un air satisfait. **« Je compte sur vous pour bien organiser vos travaux, je veux du propre, du net, du bien carré ! Je vous laisse commencer dès maintenant. »**

En voyant déjà l'air mauvais de son petit ami alors qu'ils se plaçaient en groupe pour débuter leurs travaux, Shoto savait déjà que ça n'allait _pas être facile._

Katsuki

S'allonger nu l'un contre l'autre ne le dérangeait plus à ce stade. Sa vision était floutée par le sommeil mais il crut remarquer de bref rougissement sur les joues pâles du bicolore. La réaction amusa le blond mais il était trop fatigué pour afficher la moindre expression. Shoto s'allongea près de lui et enlaça ses doigts. Il ne résista pas, ses yeux se fermaient et s'ouvraient lentement, le blond était devenu un observateur silencieux.

Les mots étaient agréables à entendre mais cela n'était rien comparé à la chaleur que son voisin était en train de générer. Il n'avait pas spécialement froid, mais cela lui permit de s'endormir plus rapidement. Il entendit des mots lointains, un _**dors bien**_ prononcé par une voix grave et posée. « **Hm... »** Il n'avait pas été en mesure de répondre par une longue phrase. Lui aussi il avait bien aimé, mais il se gardait bien de le dire.

L'agression du réveil du lendemain matin était violent pour les oreilles du blond. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons le portable. Il finit par l'éteindre et à se rendormir. Plus tard dans la voiture, quand sa mère vint le chercher, il remarqua qu'elle avait regardé son fils longuement comme si elle avait trouvé quelque chose de différent chez lui. Plus tard encore, alors que les rues défilaient par la fenêtre, sa mère proposa que Shoto reste un peu plus. Sa mère trouvait-elle un prétexte pour qu'ils restent plus longtemps ensemble ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais sa tête était encore pleine des choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Avoir passé cette limite le rendait mal à l'aise. Ses sourcils arqués et sa bouche fermement serrée continuellement l'aidaient à cacher le fond de ses pensées.

Dans la chambre, il fut surpris lorsque Shoto expliqua qu'il ne pourrait pas garder la peluche. « **Attends c'est toi qui l'a voulu cette taille XXL putain...** » Ça le blasait, parce qu'un truc comme ça, même si c'était son idole, il ne voyait pas où le planquer dans sa chambre. Il savait que sa mère ferait des commentaires sur ça en le prenant pour un gosse. Ce qu'il n'était plus alors... **« Non tu rentres chez toi avec ça ! Ma mère va me casser les couilles avec ! T'as bien vu le sourire d'attardée qu'elle avait quand t'es rentré dans la voiture avec cette merde !** » Shoto, même avec son regard désespéré, n'arriverait pas à le faire céder sur ce point. Shoto n'insista pas plus et le sujet partit aux oubliettes.

Le lendemain, il eut du mal à se réveiller pour aller en cours. Son sommeil avait été plus qu'agité. Ses pensées se tournaient sans arrêt vers ce qu'ils avaient fait et vers les autres choses qu'il aimerait faire. Son esprit n'était pas calme... Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté ces pensées agréables pour s'endormir. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, perverti par le visage transpirant et le souffle précipité de Shoto.

Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il grogna d'exaspération et qu'il envoya son esprit de merde au diable avant de s'endormir vraiment...

Le lendemain, sur le trajet, il se dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec le bicolore avec tout ça en tête. Alors il décida d'éviter les échanges au maximum surtout quand ils étaient en présence d'oreille indiscrète. Certains pouvaient être suffisamment cons pour ne rien comprendre, mais d'autres pourraient très bien sentir que le blond évitait les regards profonds de Todoroki. Cela restait gênant clairement. Le regarder droit dans les yeux l'aidait à mieux se rappeler de la barrière qu'ils avaient franchie. Ce n'était pas rien, et s'il pouvait très bien hurler pour cacher le rouge de ses joues, il fallait qu'il ait tout de même une raison de le faire. Alors, pour régler le problème, il restait distant. Cela ne semblait pas affecter le bicolore qui accepta de jouer le jeu.

Parfois il glissait quelques mots à Shoto dans le couloir, mais leurs échanges étaient plutôt courts comme à leur habitude. Toutefois, la tension négative était un lointain souvenir. L'aura que Bakugo dégageait en étant près du garçon était apaisé. Quelqu'un de très observateur comme Izuku s'en serait sûrement aperçu.

Mais chacun restait concentré sur leurs affaires et sur les cours intenses.

Les journées se succédèrent et le blond put reprendre un rythme de pensée normal. Il ressentait d'ailleurs une pointe d'impatience à l'arrivée du week-end sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Renfermé par nature, il gardait cette impression pour lui. Il se voyait mal 'inviter' moitié-moitié à sortir quelque part. D'abord, ce n'était pas à lui d'inviter. Ensuite, il ne savait pas vraiment comment on pouvait demander ce genre de chose alors... Ça viendrait quand ça viendrait.

Arrivé au mercredi, le cours de matin se passa plutôt mal pour Katsuki. Apprendre qu'il devrait bosser avec un mec aussi carré que Tenya, encore avec Shoto comme si c'était le destin qui rêvait de les foutre H24 ensemble et le pire du pire... Devoir se coltiner Deku en travail d'équipe... C'était trois emmerdes de trop. Il avait beau apprécier Shoto, cela restait gênant de bosser tout le temps avec lui. Les gens dans cette foutue classe arriverait sans mal à voir qu'il y avait un truc qui était en train de changer dans le comportement du blond. Puis, Deku... Que dire de lui. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se retrouver face à sa tronche insupportable d'imbécile heureux. Son regard fuyant de demeuré le mettait hors de lui. En plus d'être détestable il était mielleux au possible quand il parlait de ses idées avec les deux autres à la table.

Renfrogné et énervé, Katsuki avait posé sa tête lourde dans le creux de sa main, son regard rouge balayait nerveusement les trois gars avec qui il bossait.

Cela faisait bien 10 minutes que Deku balançait ses idées que le blond avait envie de démonter les unes après les autres.

Il était déjà fatigué de l'entendre.

 **« Mais ferme là ! On n't'a pas demandé détaler ta science ! Puis d'abord y'a rien de bon dans ce que tu dis sombre merde ! Tu veux bosser sur 4 romans d'époques différentes ; à part nous foutre dans la merde et donner des pistes au prof pour nous plomber avec des questions, tu réussiras pas grand chose. »**

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple avec Momo et Kirishima, il n'aurait eu qu'à imposer une part de ses idées. Là, il était obligé d'écouter le brocoli parler sans s'arrêter pour exposer ses choix en matière de livres.

Ils en avaient étudié beaucoup depuis le début d'année, mais il captait pas pourquoi il voulait partir précisément sur des bouquins qui n'avaient pas de lien direct. Le plus intéressant serait de lier deux ou trois romans d'une même époque...

Tenya ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour étaler sa connerie de travail d'équipe : **« Prenons les idées de chacun et faisons une sélection ensemble ! Toutes nos idées sont bonnes ! »**

 **« Ah ouais, je crois pas non. »** Lâcha le blond aux cheveux ébouriffés en grognant, la tête toujours plus lourde dans ses mains. Décidément, il détestait travailler avec ces deux-là. Ce n'était jamais arrivé jusque là, mais maintenant qu'il le vivait, ça confirmait ses pensées.

Peut être que dans une autre vie, il aurait accepté les idées du vert, mais... Non, en réalité, même dans une autre vie il l'aurait eu en horreur.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, était que Shoto n'avait encore rien dit.

Bakugo colla son dos contre sa chaise, il n'était pas enchanté par les idées. Tenya pourrait faire un mélange de toutes leurs idées qu'ils avaient débattu, cela ne rendrait pas le travail correct. Putain, le prof voulait un truc cadré et soigneux, ce n'était pas en piochant dans les œuvres qu'ils préféraient qu'ils allaient sortir quelque chose d'intelligent.

Pour Katsuki, il fallait prendre des livres qui avaient tous un lien plutôt que de passer des heures à trouver des liens dans des œuvres qui n'en avaient pas.

Il essayait d'être en accord avec Tenya, mais il trouva toutes les idées de Deku merdiques. Clairement, il le prenait pour cible parce qu'il avait encore dans le pif le fait qu'il copiait ses mouvements. Il s'était amélioré, et le voir sortir des bonnes idées ne le mettaient pas à l'aise. Il détestait ce travail de groupe. Une semaine pour faire ce travail de groupe à l'image de Deku, ce n'était pas possible.

 **« Non, on va pas faire ça comme ça. »**

Des conneries. C'était les idées de Deku. Ce dernier finit par arrêter de bafouiller pour défendre ses idées. Bakugo les bras croisés dans sa chaise fixait le groupe, et continuait d'imposer ses idées. Il laissait passer quelques unes de Tenya et de Shoto, mais avait clairement du mal avec celles de Deku. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin fermé...

Shoto

C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait, Bakugo ne se tenait pas tranquille. Ce n'était jamais le cas quand il s'agissait de Midoriya, à croire que rien que le fait d'être en sa simple présence lui hérissait le poil. Shoto n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette rancoeur que le blond semblait éprouver envers le jeune aux cheveux verts et ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé avant de sortir avec lui. Cependant, là, il s'agissait de faire un travail de groupe et de ne pas se planter... Donc il espérait qu'il fasse un petit peu d'efforts, au moins pour avoir de bons résultats, ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais, même pas.

Au début, le bicolore se concentra sur la voix de son ami depuis le Tournoi et écouta ses propositions, faisant fi des réactions non verbales de son copain. Shoto devait se l'avouer, il ne disait rien mais n'était pas très chaud d'éparpiller les époques car cela ferait une montagne de travail et ils n'avaient clairement pas le temps pour ça. Cependant, fidèle à lui-même, il laissa le vert continuer à exposer ses idées et attendait qu'il finisse son monologue avant de contrecarrer gentiment ses idées. Par malchance, l'explosif en eut apparemment assez de l'entendre et il lui exposa de sa manière brute ce que le fils d'Endeavor pensait tout bas, avec la vulgarité et le venin en plus.

Il préféra rester silencieux et ne pas intervenir quand Tenya ajouta son grain de sel, choisissant d'attendre le bon moment pour donner son opinion et essayer de calmer les ardeurs de Katsuki. À un moment, il commença à énoncer ses idées mais il remarquait clairement qu'ils allaient droit dans le mur, alors, en soupirant doucement, il dit clairement ce qu'il pensait :

 **« On ne va pas y arriver comme ça, si on se dispute dès le départ. »** Il fixa gentiment le garçon à l'alter de force brute avec un air désolé. **« Désolé, Midoriya mais je pense que sur ce point là, je donne mon accord avec Bakugo. Le professeur n'appréciera pas qu'on s'éparpille dans trop d'époques différentes et quand bien même, on en aurait pas le temps. »** Il regarda ensuite Tenya et sourit en donnant son compromis. **« Je pense qu'on peut choisir deux époques qui nous semblent avoir plus d'informations pertinentes et voter à la fin laquelle on traitera finalement. Ça vous va ? »**

Par chance, l'idée sembla même ne pas déranger Katsuki qui arrêta de rouspéter et d'imposer ses idées à tout le groupe. Shoto ne releva pas l'attitude du blond du début pour éviter de le mettre plus en colère mais il savait déjà que s'il continuait dans ce sens, il serait obliger d'intervenir. Izuku était son ami tout de même...

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à choisir une période et 3 œuvres bien complètes sur lesquelles travailler pendant leur temps restant. Cela tenait plutôt du miracle mais le jeune Todoroki en était satisfait. La sonnerie tinta dans le couloir, signalant la fin de leur cours. Ils se donnèrent rendez vous le soir même au café le plus proche de leur établissement car l'adolescent aux lunettes préférait débroussailler un maximum leur sujet, distribuer leurs tâches et se concerter quand le travail serait fini.

La journée se passa sans encombres, mais le rouge et blanc restait plutôt pensif. Il savait qu'il devait confronter son petit ami à son mauvais comportement vis-à-vis du vert mais il ne savait pas quand il en aurait l'opportunité. En effet, aucun des deux ne se retrouvèrent seuls à seuls dans la journée et même quand ils étaient côte à côte, il était difficile de ne pas avoir d'oreilles indiscrètes prêtes à écouter leur conversation. Encore davantage si ça s'envenimait. Alors il laissa passer, priant pour que Tenya soit là pour temporiser le soir à 20h30 quand le blond s'emporterait.

Le soir arriva trop vite à son goût mais le bicolore savait qu'il ferait tout pour être à l'heure, même si le repas de ''famille'' avec son père et sa sœur semblait s'éterniser. Enji Todoroki lui demanda fermement de ne pas rentrer trop tard auquel Shoto ne répondit même pas, souhaitant éviter de donner trop de considération envers son paternel qu'il détestait tant. Il attrapa son sac d'école et se dépêcha de partir en direction du tram qui le ramènerait vers son lieu de destination. Pendant son trajet dans le transport en commun, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et quand il le sortit pour regarder l'écran, il lâcha un soupir.

Sur son mobile s'affichait le message suivant :

 _''J'aurai une heure de retard par rapport au rendez-vous, désolé les amis ! Ma mère a insisté pour qu'on aille visiter mon frère à l'hôpital car il va bientôt sortir. J'ai envoyé un message à Midoriya-san mais il ne me répond pas et je n'ai pas le numéro de Bakugo-kun. Peux-tu les prévenir quand tu les rejoindras ? Encore mille fois navré ! Tenya. ''_

Super. Bon, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il répondit rapidement à son ami aux lunettes et sortit du tram quand il arriva à l'arrêt. Il ne lui fallait que 5 minutes en marche rapide pour arriver au fameux lieu de rendez-vous, et déjà, il entendait des éclats de voix virulentes de la part de ce qu'il soupçonnait être Bakugo. La situation avait clairement l'air de dégénérer alors il accéléra le pas.


	33. Arc 7 : Partie 5

Bonjour à tous ! Nous vous souhaitons une bonne année et une santé de fer !

Tout de suite nous répondons comme d'habitude à vos commentaires qui nous font super plaisir :

 **Coralie** : Merci de nous être aussi fidèle ! Tes commentaires nous font toujours autant plaisir ! Tu postes des commentaires quand tu as envie, ce n'est pas une obligation ! Nous espérons que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année aussi !

 **Hanabi Yoshida** : Nous sommes deux personnes à écrire cette histoire, pour chaque personnage il y a un auteur derrière. En faites nous faisons des rp entre nous et nous avions décidé de le partager ici.

Nous sommes ravis de voir que tu aimes aussi ce couple, nous l'affectionnons vraiment beaucoup !

Merci pour ton commentaire sur le réalisme, nous essayons un maximum de coller aux personnages !

 **Guest** : Merci d'avoir lu ces premiers chapitres, on espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire un commentaire !

Bonne lecture à vous ! Commentez pour le bien être de ses auteurs et pour les aider à continuer ! Non, nous ne soudoyons personne. Néanmoins, comme c'est le début d'année, nous pouvons vous offrir des chocolats virtuels.

* * *

Katsuki

Il avait du mal à digérer le fait qu'il soit contraint de supporter la tête de brocoli. S'il acceptait de voir l'adolescent dans les parages, devoir le côtoyer plus que d'ordinaire le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Voir sa tronche lui rappelait à quel point il se sentait faible et merdique par moment. Le mec n'avait pas d'alter, et du jour au lendemain il lui gueulait qu'il allait le surpasser alors que c'était une sombre merde. Le fait qu'il copie ses mouvements en dernier n'avait pas aidé pour qu'il le supporte.

Bakugo était en train de passer une sale journée.

La perspective qu'il allait devoir travailler avec le soir même ne l'enchantait pas. Mais... Plus vite ce dossier était bouclé, plus vite il pourrait oublier la présence de Deku.

Le blond avait ruminé toute la journée. Arrivé au soir, il se força à bouger de chez lui pour rejoindre son groupe au lieu de rendez-vous. Il avait été à deux doigts de ne pas y aller et d'appeler pour leur dire qu'il bosserait solo chez lui. Mais bordel, il n'avait aucune envie que ce travail soit dirigé par Deku. Il voulait que cela soit comme il l'avait décidé. Alors, il s'était bougé, avait pris le transport en commun et était arrivé dans la rue près du salon de thé. Le garçon était en avance, il avait au moins 20 minutes devant lui. Cela allait être beaucoup trop...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la touffe verte en face du café.

Pourquoi cet enfoiré avait-il pris autant d'avance ? Deku le calcula et il lui adressa un sourire crispé avec un petit signe de la main.

Bakugo hésita entre se barrer ou rester à dix mètres du légume. Mais Deku tenta une approche. Dans l'hésitation du vert Katsuki y vit de la provocation. Il s'approchait de lui avec un sourire léger qui énerva encore plus le blond.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se permette d'entrer dans son périmètre ? Même lorsque le blond pensait qu'il avait compris, il essayait encore. Bakugo s'était calmé envers Deku mais il gardait toujours la même amertume au fond de lui. Son objectif en tête et l'ambiance générale de la classe lui avait permis de la mettre de côté... Mais chaque fois, Deku faisait quelque chose qui ravivait sa colère sourde.

 **« Te sens pas obligé de me dire bonjour, j'ai déjà dû supporter ta tronche toute la journée. »** Claqua le blond entre ses dents.

Deku se figea puis s'adossa contre le mur en marmonnant un **« T'es pas obligé de me dire ça comme ça... »**

Il savait que la méchanceté gratuite n'avait jamais eu d'effet pour le maintenir éloigné.

Bakugo serra des dents, la mâchoire crispée et le regard sombre : **« Bien sur que si. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de venir comme si de rien était. Puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici aussi tôt ? »**

Comment il pouvait passer du pleurnichard à un mec qui avait confiance en lui... Cette merde le désespérait. Il aurait mieux fait de partir faire un tour dès qu'il l'avait vu. Mais ce serait fuir et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

À force de garder trop de chose en lui, de la vapeur noire semblait s'échapper de sa bouche. La fumée imaginaire était très bien perçue par Deku qui sembla frissonner un peu, son corps lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs et les mauvais traitements qu'il avait pu recevoir de lui. Ce détail aurait pu le faire reculer pour mettre un terme vite fait à cette fausse conversation, mais le blond était incapable de se contenir.

Le voir toute la journée l'avait mis en rogne, et il avait emmagasiné trop de choses.

 **« Mon portable a un problème, je n'avais aucun moyen de vous prévenir alors je suis venu plus tôt... »** Répondit la tronche de brocoli avec une franchise énervante.

L'idée qu'il soit arrivé en premier l'emmerdait profondément. N'importe qui aurait trouvé son mal être stupide, mais pour Bakugo il était bien réel.

 **« Bien sur, tu veux juste te faire remarquer. Avant ça ne te posait pas de problème d'être invisible et minuscule, et maintenant tu te transformes en héros. Le pire c'est que même maintenant qu'on est face à face tu continues à te foutre de ma gueule. »**

Ses mains le chatouillaient, la nervosité et la colère qu'il ressentait réveillait son alter. Il avait tellement envie de lui en foutre une. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté, et en grandissant il avait réalisé qu'il devait se calmer. En réalité, c'était surtout ce qui s'était produit avec le gluant qui l'avait calmé...

Puis, il ne pouvait pas lui en foutre une en pleine rue. Non seulement cela ternirait son image mais cela n'avait rien de très intelligent.

Par contre les mots eux, pouvaient être tout aussi tranchants.

 **« Je... Je ne me suis jamais... jamais foutu de toi ! ... »** Deku se remettait à bafouiller. Comme il détestait ça. À un moment il faisait sa sous-merde, et à un autre il se prenait pour un héro. Lui le sans alter. Le surpasser, il voulait vraiment essayer de le prendre de haut encore maintenant ? Leur relation ne changerait pas et Katsuki ne voulait rien faire pour que cela s'améliore.

Bakugo sentit ses poings se refermer. Ses ongles heureusement étaient fraîchement coupés la veille, mais ils marquèrent tout de même l'intérieur de sa paume.

 **« Tous les jours tu te fous de moi. Depuis le jour où t'as voulu foutre les pieds dans cette école tu t'es foutus de moi. Comment une merde comme toi peut-elle en arriver là ? C'est impossible qu'un alter comme le tiens apparaisse comme ça. C'est des conneries. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde ! Je serais toujours plus fort que toi quoi que tu fasses ! Et ton sourire de merde tremblant, range-le ! Ça marche pas avec moi enfoiré ! »** Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond s'était rapproché comme une furie du vert. Ce dernier s'était coincé tout seul en s'adossant au mur. Son regard était à la fois effrayé et perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Car de toute manière, ce n'était pas Deku qui arriverait à le calmer.

Tout en lui le mettait hors d'état d'âme.

Il en oubliait les gens qui passaient. Surpris de voir deux adolescents se disputer. Très vite les chuchotements sur leur passage se faisaient entendre. Les gens les reconnaissaient. Le tournois avait permis aux gens de mettre un nom sur ces visages. Deku l'avait remarqué et il essaya de dire quelque chose.

 **«** **Katchan... Arrête ça ! Tu te méprends et... »** Mais Bakugo le coupa à nouveau.

Il avait tellement envie d'éclater le mur à côté de lui, juste pour qu'il se mette à terre comme avant et qu'il la boucle.

 **« FERME LA ! Tout ce que j'ai envie là c'est que tu dégages de ma vue ! Une merde comme toi n'a rien à faire dans cette école ! »** Pourquoi Deku essayait toujours de parler ? Pourquoi son regard mielleux continuait d'essayer de le couvrir de merde pour l'aplatir ?

Il sentait que Deku avait quelque chose à dire. Mais la peur devait l'empêcher de dire les mots clairement. Cela se sentait dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ami d'enfance et qu'il voulait y remédier.

Mais Bakugo voyait de l'insolence. Putain, cette merde continuait de rester collé à ses basquettes.

 **« Dégage d'ici ! T'as rien d'un héro sombre merde ! »** Deku vacilla un peu, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il se sentait tellement mal de ne pas arriver à tenir tête à Bakugo. Il avait bien réussi la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus pendant l'entraînement. Bakugo continua de l'assaillir d'insultes qui lui faisaient mal et alors qu'il s'apprêta tant bien que mal à dire quelque chose mais une présence l'en empêcha. Il venait de tourner la tête vers Todoroki, glacial, qui les observait à quelques pas.

Bakugo remarqua ce changement de comportement et tourna la tête à son tour, le regard toujours mauvais.

Shoto

À chaque fois que les deux garçons étaient seuls, la tension était tellement palpable qu'on pouvait la couper au couteau. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il semblait... Shoto s'approchait de la scène dramatique qui choquait les passants, son oreille bien attentive à tout ce que pouvait dire Bakugo face au garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés. Les mots étaient cassants, rabaissants et mettaient son ami plus bas que terre et le bicolore pouvait clairement voir de là où il était le visage de Deku se décomposer à mesure que le venin sortait des lèvres serrées de l'explosif.

Katsuki hurlait presque que l'autre se foutait de lui, qu'il ne méritait pas sa place à UA et que le fait que son alter soit apparu comme par miracle n'était pas logique. Shoto y voyait clairement de l'agressivité mais sentait au fond de lui que Bakugo devait cacher une frustration bien plus profonde à laquelle il ne pouvait pas avoir accès. Il lui manquait des données, des années de relation d'enfance qu'avaient partagé les deux étudiants. Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il aborde le sujet plus tard pour mieux comprendre en quoi la présence de l'adolescent vert gênait autant son petit ami.

Mais là, ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'y penser car la situation semblait prendre une tournure beaucoup plus grave alors qu'il vit le blond s'approcher agressivement du garçon apeuré, coincé contre un mur non loin du café. Shoto accéléra le pas pour les atteindre le plus vite possible avant qu'il n'y ait une vraie bagarre entre eux.

 _''Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait un détour pour récupérer Midoriya...''_ ragea t-il intérieurement.

Bakugo cracha deux phrases de trop et le bicolore vit le regard vert de son meilleur ami prendre une teinte vitreuse, clairement blessé par les mots qui venaient de résonner sur la figure.

Une rage intense et froide s'empara du fils d'Endeavor quand il vit celui qui l'avait soutenu pendant le Tournoi dévoilait clairement sa peine aux yeux de tous alors que l'autre continuait de beugler des méchancetés gratuites et insupportables à son encontre. Cette violence était inadmissible et le rouge et blanc se devait d'en toucher un mot à la furie qui lui tournait le dos sur l'instant alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'eux. Il croisa les bras de manière ferme alors que son regard sûrement froid et peu avenant croisèrent les pupilles rouges du blond qui semblait avoir _enfin_ remarqué son camarade de classe. Il semblait aussi remarquer qu'il avait observé une partie de la scène, et pas la plus bonne.

 **« Je crois que j'en ai assez vu… »** énonça Todoroki avec une voix glaciale clairement dirigée vers le bourreau de son ami. Il fallait que cela cesse mais pour cela, il allait devoir séparer les deux ados et parler clairement à son copain qui dépassait les bornes.

Dans sa tête, pleins d'idées s'entrechoquèrent entre elles pendant quelques secondes. Après mûres réflexions, Il se dit qu'il valait mieux que son ami émeraude rentre tranquillement au chaud se prendre une boisson pour rester au calme pendant que lui ferait son maximum pour que son petit copain agisse de manière plus civilisée. Ou pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il disait n'était une fois de plus que de la merde pour blesser autrui... Mais d'abord, il passa le message de Tenya comme il l'avait promis tout en s'interposant entre l'agressif et son ami :

 **« Iida aura un retard d'environ une heure, je vous expliquerai après pourquoi... Mais d'abord, Midoriya-san... »** il lui tendit gentiment quelques billets avec un regard un peu plus doux. **« Rentre au chaud et prends toi quelque chose de bon pour te détendre, je dois parler à** _ **Bakugo.**_ **Je fais au plus vite. »**

Le garçon, d'habitude, aurait refusé l'offre de son ami mais là, il était tellement apeuré qu'il acquiesça rapidement avant de presque de détaler à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avant de partir, Izuku lança un regard voulant signifier _''Bonne chance avec Kacchan...''._

Très vite, la tension du bicolore se refocalisa sur le garçon fulminant en face de lui, sûrement vexé d'avoir été ainsi interrompu dans son déchaînement de haine, qui sait ? Une chose était sûre, Shoto allait dire clairement ce qu'il pensait de la situation et il n'allait pas y aller de main morte.

 **« Tu dis que Deku n'a rien d'un héros mais en ce moment je pense que tu es plus concerné par ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as vu comment tu te comportes avec lui ? »**

Oui il était cassant et blessant... mais il fallait clairement qu'il lui montre que ce qu'il disait était vraiment inacceptable et Shoto ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, petit ami ou pas.

 **« Que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est une chose mais là ton comportement est carrément puéril, gamin et totalement arrogant. Quoi, tu attends que vous soyez seuls pour lui balancer tout ce que tu as sur le coeur, gratuitement ? C'est d'un niveau tellement bas que je pensais pas te voir atteindre. »** Il inspira un bon coup avant de rajouter, toujours aussi froid. **« Je pense que tu veux tout aussi bien que moi en finir au plus vite avec ce travail de groupe pour pouvoir bosser sur d'autres choses alors réfléchis comme un adulte pour une fois… Midoriya n'est pas ton chien et c'est aussi mon ami, alors au moins pour quelques jours si tu peux ranger ta haine dans un placard, ça arrangerait tout le monde et ça facilitera le travail. Tu es même pas foutu de faire abstraction de ta haine pendant un petit moment si on te laisse seul avec lui ? »**

Shoto savait que ce qu'il disait allait être mal pris en face mais clairement il fallait qu'il lui ouvre les yeux face à la situation. Ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche était une particularité du bicolore et il savait très bien utiliser cet atout quand il en avait besoin. Bakugo était en tord, son comportement était acerbe et violent et il devait se mettre dans la tête que même si on n'aimait pas quelqu'un, c'était important de se contrôler surtout si la personne en question ne faisait rien qui attisait sa colère volontairement. Le jeune Todoroki n'allait pas en démordre cette fois-ci, il ne demandait pas à Bakugo d'être meilleur ami avec Deku. Juste de supporter _**un**_ travail de groupe d'une semaine qu'ils avaient la capacité de faire en même pas trois jours, si un tant soit peu l'autre y donnait du sien, sans éclater de rage...

Katsuki

Le blond regarda le nouveau venu de la tête au pied. Sa colère restait intacte. Et même en voyant Shoto, il restait fidèle à son émotion du moment. Mais Bakugo gérait bien sa haine. Il gardait un parfait contrôle. Sa colère n'était pas à son maximum, contrairement à ce que croyait son 'public'.

Il se libérait d'un poids. Mais il était conscient de ses gestes alors son pouvoir ne sortirait pas ici. Il connaissait l'interdit.

D'ailleurs, le regard de Shoto ne le fit pas décolérer. Sa carapace de colère était solide. Il avait tellement la rage contre Deku ces derniers temps, que cacher ses émotions à son encontre n'avait pas aidé le blond à percer l'abcès.

Alors que sa colère faisait toujours battre sa tempe, il sentit tout de même une pointe de nervosité se profiler au creux de son estomac.

Deku dégagea de sa vue à la demande posée de Shoto, puis ce dernier se tourna vers lui le regard grave.

Dès que Deku fut hors de portée Shoto changea de ton. Bakugo détestait quand on essayait de lui donner des leçons. Les premiers mots du bicolore le blessèrent profondément car cela touchait à son identité de héros. Il se foutait pas mal que ses mots puissent blesser Deku. Mais lui-même c'était autre chose.

 **« Quoi qu'est-ce que t'oses me dire ? j'ai rien à voir avec ce... »** Il s'arrêta net, raclant sa langue contre son palais ce bruit de contrariété était une preuve de son hésitation. Sa colère grignotait son estomac.

 **« Je crois pas que ma relation avec ce gars te concerne. Puis merde ! Depuis quand tu la joues protecteur et chevalier servant avec lui ? »** Shoto n'avait jamais été réellement confronté à son comportement avec Deku.

Frustration. Déni. Des mots qui caractérisaient ce bordel d'émotions qui l'assaillaient en ce moment même...

 **« Tu crois franchement que j'ai attendu qu'il soit seul ?! Putain, vu le monde dans cette ruelle je me contrefous de ça, balance pas des trucs que tu sais pas ! Il m'a énervé, il m'a mis hors de moi... Je ne supporte plus son ton mielleux et il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à le faire taire. »**

Il savait que cela n'excusait rien.

Et il n'avait aucune envie de se battre sur ce putain de terrain avec son petit ami... Ça le faisait chier de devoir trouver des explications sans avoir à chercher vraiment les mots sur les raisons réelles. Shoto ne comprenait rien de toute façon à ce qu'il ressentait. Il serait à des années-lumières de comprendre à quel point l'amabilité à vomir de Deku le rendait malade !

 **« Ah bon c'est ton ami ? Vous causez une fois tous les mois et c'est ton ami maintenant? »** Il était vexé de l'entendre. Il savait que Todoroki mangeait tous les midi avec. Mais lui-même avait plus de conversation avec l'adolescent que Deku. Et il devait avouer que de l'entendre le rendait jaloux... Déjà qu'il était profondément agacé la simple présence de Deku dans son groupe de travail.

Aussi le blond réalisait qu'il évitait astucieusement le sujet. Il se bouffait les lèvres.

Non, il n'avait pas un comportement puéril mais adéquat selon lui. Deku tremblait comme une feuille pour un rien et du jour au lendemain il arrivait avec un alter balèze et lui gueulait qu'il allait le battre... Alors que lui ! Lui s'entraînait depuis des années.

 **« C'est pas juste un travail de groupe, c'est un travail de groupe avec Deku. T'y pigeras rien. Et j'crois que j'ai assez démontré en cours que je pouvais supporter sa face de couille molle. »**

Il ne s'excuserait jamais de ça.

Shoto

On sentait clairement que le garçon aux cheveux clairs savait qu'il était en tort, ses réponses et ses arguments étaient tous faibles et il avait l'air beaucoup moins assuré que précédemment quand il était en train de descendre son ami aux cheveux verts. À sa première réflexion, Shoto leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

 **« Bien sûr que ça me concerne... et je ne joue pas les chevaliers servants, je ne vois pas le rapport... J'apprécie Midoriya donc c'est normal que je ne cautionne pas ton comportement avec lui. »**

Il ne rajouta rien après ces mots. Il fallait que le blond se calme avec son attitude détestable envers le vert, au moins l'ignorer si c'était trop difficile mais le traiter comme de la merde, non, ce n'était juste pas possible. C'est alors que l'explosif s'emporta de nouveau, prétextant que le jeune aux tâches de rousseur l'avait cherché mais Shoto connaissait suffisamment Izuku pour savoir qu'il n'irait pas ouvertement chercher celui qui lui faisait peur. Pas consciemment du moins.

 **« Tu sais très bien ce que j'entendais par là, Bakugo... »** il laissa un silence passer alors qu'il remarquait que l'autre faisait clairement l'ignorant par rapport à ses dires. Puis finalement, après un soupir, il rétorqua : **« Quand je dis seul avec Midoryia, c'est que ni Tenya ni moi ne sommes pas là pour intervenir entre lui et toi... Et apparemment, j'ai raison quand on voit que le seul moment où tu le descends plus bas que terre, c'est avant que je n'arrive au Café. Et franchement, entre nous, je doute très franchement que tu n'aies que cette solution là pour le faire ''taire'', tu n'as pas d'excuses... »**

S'en suivit une autre réaction plus virulente de la part de l'explosif qui étonna le rouge et blanc. Katsuki savait très bien qu'il était ami avec Deku et il avait probablement déjà remarqué qu'il mangeait avec lui le midi, lui qui était si observateur... Soit c'était juste de la mauvaise foi, ou alors... était-ce autre chose ? Une émotion négative comme une frustration de voir qu'il restait avec son "ami/ennemi" d'enfance plutôt que lui? De la jalousie, il semblait. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment mais il savait pour avoir envié d'autres enfants, il savait que ce n'était pas un bon sentiment. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cohérent avec ce qu'ils avaient silencieusement convenu, c'est à dire faire profil bas quant au fait qu'ils étaient plus proches que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître devant la classe 1A. Le jeune Todoroki ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer directement :

 **« Je rêve où tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Tu le sais très bien qu'on est amis et je ne pense pas que tu saches vraiment à quelle fréquence je parle avec lui... »** Soupire. **« Et je ne vois pas en quoi ce fait ait un rapport avec ton comportement exécrable avec Midoriya. »**

Le voir se plaindre que ce n'était pas juste un travail de groupe mais un travail AVEC Deku était juste... Désolant. Mais bon sang, une fois de plus il risquait de se répéter mais, il avait quel âge ? Au lieu de lui rebalancer ce fait dans la figure, Shoto opta pour une autre formulation qui, il l'espérait, serait plus claire pour l'ado aux yeux pourpres :

 **« Écoute, je ne peux pas régler votre différend à votre place... Je sais déjà que je ne peux pas t'aider à le régler et que tu me le demanderas pas par fierté. Mais juste, réfléchis... Quand tu seras un héros pro, si tu dois être avec Deku, tu feras quoi? Tu auras le même comportement? Si un simple travail de groupe d'une semaine te fait péter un câble alors que, soyons honnêtes, Midoriya n'a sans doute absolument rien fait, qu'est ce que ça donnerait plus tard ? Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire des efforts Bakugo. Si tu peux le supporter en classe, tu peux aussi le faire en travail de groupe, non ? Ou au moins te retenir de faire du mal à Midoriya. Ça s'appelle être mature. »**


End file.
